The Dark Side Of The Moon
by SemblanceOfInvisibility
Summary: There's always more than what has come to the surface. Vale: Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Raven Branwen know that full well. Atlas: James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, Blake Adel, and Cristal Schnee know the same. All know love, hurt, betrayal, and lies. Maidens, kingdoms...and a certain war that no one really knows what the end could like if there is any at all.
1. November 7th: Patch

_**November 7th  
Patch  
Team STRQ**_

"Raven…" Tai said, laughing as she glared at him. "You look fine."

"I look like a child who is going to a fairy tea party," Raven commented darkly, looking at her appearance with disdain. "I shouldn't have let Summer choose what I'm wearing for her party. I get that it's her birthday, but for the love of -"

"It's not a bad colour on you," Tai told her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I actually kind of like the pink."

"I told you, it makes me look a child!" Raven said in exasperation. "Ugh, Qrow is going to end up getting some serious kicks out of this, isn't he?"

"He might end up drinking enough that he won't remember," Tai offered though she only glared. "I'm serious...though he might just want to snog Summer senseless, and -"

"And I do _not_ need to nor want to see that again!" Raven exclaimed, remembering how she and Tai had come back from the city a few weeks prior and had walked in on Summer and Qrow snogging on the couch. "And I can imagine that Qrow would like to live."

"Please don't kill your brother, Raven," Tai said though he was smiling. "Besides -"

"Okay, can I come in now and see how she looks?" Summer asked through the door. "Please?"

"There's a part of me that wants to kill you, Summer," Raven said irritably as Tai opened the door and Summer gasped before embracing her teammate tightly. "Okay, please let go of me."

"You look so pretty!" Summer exclaimed as she took in Raven's appearance and ignored her scowl. "I love it!"

"I don't," Raven muttered and Summer's face fell. "Look, Summer, pink isn't really my colour."

"Nothing's your colour unless it's black or red," Tai commented with a shrug. "It won't hurt to spend one night dressed like this."

"But if I…" Raven began before she groaned when she saw the pitiful look Summer was giving her. "Oh alright! Fuck it, I'll wear the stupid dress!"

"Yes!" Summer said, clasping her hands together before embracing her teammate again. "We're just getting the rest of the things ready downstairs and then the party starts in three hours! Ooo...and there's something that Qrow and I are going to announce tonight!"

"I swear to Oum," Raven began as Summer skipped out of the room excitedly with her white cape trailing behind her and her silver eyes sparkling. "If she's pregnant, I'm going to kill myself. Either I'll find a gun and shoot myself with it, or I'll take my sword and stab myself clean through."

"Oh, don't be so hard on her and Qrow," Tai told her as he closed the door and locked it. "They've been together since our second year at Beacon. We're all adults, we're huntsmen -"

"And huntresses," Raven added with a faint scowl. "But your point?"

"Look, we're all twenty three," Tai said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's the problem with your brother and Summer?"

"My brother," Raven replied as he began to kiss her collarbone as he slowly moved up to her lips. "Tai, I -"

"We have three hours," Tai reminded her and she smirked as his hands traveled lower down her back. "I think that gives us some time to be a little frisky."

"You're bad, Taiyang Xiao Long," Raven told him. "But I think that it wouldn't be bad to take a moment to ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly," Tai said as he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "After all, it's not as if we're alone all that often."

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Raven scoffed as he began to work on the zipper of her dress. "If I'm not wrong, our sex life is more than healthy."

"Well, I love showing you my love for you," Tai replied, kissing her lightly before sliding off her dress as she began to unbutton his shirt and tug at his spaulder and vambrace, finally removing them along with his shirt. "God, Raven, do you -"

"Shut up," Raven said, stepping out of her dress as it fell to her feet and pulling off his cargo pants before pushing him onto their bed. "Just shut up."

"Do you know how to ask for anything nicely?" Tai teased as she rolled her eyes and pressed herself against him as he felt himself growing hard, moaning slightly as she continued to do so. "Ugh, fuck, Raven…"

"What?" She said, relenting slightly as she cast her bra aside. "You don't like that?"

"Of course I do," Tai whispered, pulling her into him before shifting so that he was on top of her. "I love pretty much everything you do."

Raven smirked. "Since the day we met?"

"Raven, you know that I love you," Tai kissed her gently as he cupped her soft breasts in his hands and she closed her eyes as he kissed her again. "You know I do."

"I love you too, Tai," Raven said as she tugged off his fingerless glove and bandana. "Come on now, you know I -"

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," Tai said as she all but tore off his underwear and threw it to the ground. "And -"

"Tai, if you don't shut up then I'm going to be really pissed off," Raven growled, her nails digging into his back slightly. "So, for Oum's sake -"

Gently sliding off her lace panties, Tai smirked as he brought his lips down on hers in a fervent kiss. Her sharp nails continuing to dig into his back, Raven only responded to him with more passion as he teased her, rubbing his hardened member against her entrance to which she let out several soft moans of pleasure and grew wetter beneath him. Shifting slightly under him, Raven let her breasts press against his chest to which he responded by pulling his lips away from her and tracing them before laying heated, open kiss over her chest before sucking on her taut nipples for a moment. Forcing herself on top of him, Raven moaned again as he entered her and began to pull in and out roughly. Though he started slow, he began to increase the pace as they both grew more enamoured. Her heart beat increasing as she grew closer to her climax, Raven bit her lip before pressing her mouth down against Tai's in hard kiss shortly before she felt her orgasm and he reached his own climax, starting to spend inside her as he drew her closer.

"Damn, Rae…" Tai said as he slowly pulled out of her and she sighed. "Feeling a little extra excited today?"

"Maybe…" Raven said, looking at him with a smile. "So...what was it you've been meaning to ask me about?"

Tai laughed and kissed her chastely. "Impatient, huh?"

"Always," Raven told him, laughing as well. "But, seriously Tai -"

"Raven, how long have we been together again?" Tai asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Since the end of our third year at Beacon."

"Exactly," Tai said with a smile as he pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "So, Raven Aria Branwen, will you marry me?"

Raven stared at him in shock before sighing. "Tai…"

"Rae," Tai said, kissing her forehead. "I -"

"You know I will," Raven told him with a smirk, blissfully resting her head on Tai's chest as he stroked her hair. "You know that."

The door opened suddenly though they didn't notice until they heard their teammate screech in horror. "What the fuck?" Qrow stared at them for a moment, paralyzed slightly by the shock before shaking his head. "God, I did not need to see this! Damn it! I'll _never_ be able to unsee this!"

"Qrow!" Tai exclaimed, meeting his teammate's gaze as he pulled a blanket over him and Raven while she glared at her twin. "The hell are you -"

"Summer told me to have the two of you come downstairs to help her reach something because she's 5'0''," Qrow said, pulling out his flask. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Qrow, what's going on up there?" Summer yelled from another part of the house. "Do you need something?"

"No!" He yelled back. "Give me a few minutes!"

"Okay!" Summer responded and a crash was heard. "Ow!"

Looking back to Tai and Raven, Qrow gave them a look of disgust. "Just...be downstairs quickly while I go and help her."

Darting out of the room, Qrow rushed down the stairs, sliding on the bannister, to go and see what was wrong. Coming into the living room, he saw broken glass and stopped short in fear before shaking himself in an attempt to push away the fear and the sinking feeling that was rising in him. Running into the kitchen, Qrow stared in horror when he saw that Summer was sitting on the counter, clutching one of her feet while a few of her toes looked to be swelling. Rushing to her side, Qrow lifted himself up onto the counter next to her before rubbing her back and kissing her cheek as she fought back tears when she placed any pressure against her toes. Leaning into him, she folded her leg across the other as he tried to help her relax before sighing.

"What happened, Sums?" Qrow asked her gently and she pointed at the shattered wooden box on the ground.

"That thing fell on me from on top of one of the cabinets when I was trying to climb up to reach something up high," Summer told him, almost as if she was angry at the box. "And when I tried to get out of the way, it hit my foot."

"Can you walk?" He asked and she pouted.

"Not without it hurting."

"Do you want me to carry you, then?" Qrow smiled at her and she began to laugh before nodding.

"You really don't have a problem with that?" She asked for confirmation and he nodded. "Aww…"

"It's your birthday, Sums," Qrow reminded her. "We want it to be enjoyable, now don't we?"

"I love you, Qrow," Summer said, reaching out to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Do you think Tai and Raven are going to be happy for us when we tell them that we're engaged?"

"They better, or Raven's going to be in serious pain," Qrow told her with a smirk, booping her nose.

"Qrow!" Summer exclaimed, slapping his arm. "That's not fair! I'm sure they'll both be -"

"I'm going to kill him later," Tai muttered to Raven as they came into the room, fully dressed once again. "Really."

"Who?" Summer asked, looking at him with genuine curiosity. "I mean, why would you need to kill someone?"

"Well, I'm not going to name any names," Tai said, pulling Raven into him while she laughed. "But a certain bird walked in on Raven and I having sex and -"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Summer exclaimed, burying her face in her cape. "Gross, Tai!"

"Yeah, well, I have to agree," Qrow said, adjusting his hold on Summer. "So, before people get here, there's something that Summer and I want to tell you two."

"What's that?" Raven demanded as Tai continued to bring her closer. "Summer, if you're pregnant then I swear to -"

"No, I'm not pregnant," Summer said, turning slightly pink. "I mean...I want to have kids but…"

"It's okay, Sums," Qrow said, smiling at her. "It's okay."

"So then what is it you need to tell us?" Raven asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Well?"

"Qrow and I are getting married!" Summer squealed, wrapping herself around him even more tightly while Raven gagged and stared at them in shock and Tai laughed a little at his partner's reaction. "It's going to be in a few weeks, and I -"

"What?" Raven choked out, staring at her incredulously. "You're kidding me!"

"Of course I'm not!" Summer exclaimed, looking at her funny. "Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven glared. "Well, it just so happens that I'm shocked. That and Tai and I -"

"Oh my god!" Summer beamed as she looked at them. "You two are engaged as well, aren't you?"

"Well…" Tai began as Qrow glared at him. "Yes."

"So you're not only fucking my sister but you're marrying her?" Qrow demanded, pulling out his flask with some difficulty. "Great."

"Oh come on!" Summer said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "We can all be happy!"

"I feel like you might be genetically predisposed to being happy," Raven said and Summer began to giggle.

"I love you Raven! Ooo...we're going to be sisters!"

"I'm a little relieved that you can't tackle me," Raven commented, noticing Summer's foot. "But I'm also amused that my brother now has to carry you because you can't walk."

"I'm not complaining," Qrow said, childishly sticking out his tongue at her. "It gives me an excuse to be _extra affectionate_ to Sums openly."

"If I walk through that door again and see the two of you snogging," Raven began dangerously. "I will have no qualms about murdering you."

"Raven!" Summer exclaimed. "Come on, just relax."

"How?" Raven demanded. "You don't let me burn incense in the house anymore, you don't let me light candles in a circle to meditate in, you -"

"Well, the incense is too strong!" Summer protested, trying to justify herself. "And the candles are a fire hazard!"

"Not if you're careful, which I am," Raven countered. "Honestly, Summer."

"Oh, yeah," Qrow added, glancing at his scroll. "And Ozpin says he has another lead for us to investigate as a team."

"Fuck Ozpin," Raven muttered, leaning into Tai. "Give me a break, for once."


	2. November 9th: Patch

_**November 9th  
Patch  
Kingdom Of Vale**_

"Sums?" Qrow said, coming up from behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to squeak. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Summer said with a giggle. "Though I don't think Raven is."

"What'd my sister do this time?" Qrow asked with a smirk, leaning her into him. "Is she just locking herself away in a room with Tai so that they can have sex?"

"Qrow!" Summer exclaimed, drawing her cape down over her silver eyes. "Please don't! And the answer to your question is no! She and Tai went out and she hadn't been feeling well so Tai is getting a bit overprotective..."

"Well, how's my twenty three year old fiance?" Qrow smiled and kissed her cheek as he pushed up her hood. "Because I think you're beautiful."

"Oh, don't flatter me!" Summer said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ugh, why do you have to be so much taller than me?"

"It's not my fault that you're a shortie," Qrow replied, lifting her up. "But I kind of like that. For one thing, it's not awkward like it is when I have to deal with Glynda who's about my height."

"Isn't she 6'5'' in heels?" Summer smiled as he nodded. "I like Glynda, though."

"Glynda scares me and pisses me off at the same time," Qrow muttered, rolling his eyes as he remembered what had happened when Ozpin had told them that the 'talented Atlesian huntress' would be joining the group. "Though I guess she's not as bad as she could be. I guess hearing about the kingdom of Atlas is just synonymous with Jacques Schnee at this point."

"Jacques Schnee's an arse," Summer said bitterly, remembering her few interactions with the man at social functions involving Willow. "And I like Willow...I just don't like him."

"Would that have anything to do with his extreme self righteousness?" Qrow suggested and Summer giggled. "I mean, think about it. He's been trying to get the Schnee Dust Company for about five years ago, and he's already started to gain a reputation for being a dick. Have you heard Zoe Lancer talk about him?"

"Zoe Lancer is hilarious and an amazing writer," Summer said, thinking of the woman's romance novels though she also knew that Lancer was a talented huntress from Vacuo. "I mean, she's the Deputy Headmistress Of Shade Academy, but most people think of her as that hopeless romantic who writes convoluted historical romance novels. Remember _The Legacies Of Light And Dark_?"

Qrow groaned. "Oh god, I remember that story. She wrote a story where Valerian royalty fell in love with Atlesian...well I suppose Mantellian royalty and they allied against Vacuo and Mistral in the Great War instead of Vale and Vacuo versus Mantle and Mistral."

"The M and V against the M and V instead of the V and V against the M and M," Summer said, laughing as Qrow began to kiss her neck. "Qrow!"

"I thought you wanted to have kids?" Qrow said with a suggestive smirk. "Since we're alone, why don't we get a bit of a...head start."

"Qrow!" Summer protested as he unclasped her white cape and it fell to the floor. "Stop turning me on! This isn't the time for sex!"

"When is there ever _not_ a good time for sex?" Qrow countered and Summer groaned, knowing she was fighting a losing battle as she found herself wanting him even more as she looked into his passion riddled red eyes. "I thought that it was always a good time."

"Qrow…" Summer said, starting to give in as she let herself stare into his eyes. "Oh, alright! Quit distracting me all of the time, though!"

"Sums, you know I will always be distracted by you," Qrow smiled as he kissed her again and carefully laid her down on the couch as he climbed on top of her and began to pull of her shirt. "You know that I -"

"Qrow! Summer!" Raven gasped as she came back into the house with Tai who started to laugh. "What the...the...the hell are you -"

"Well, what does it look like we're doing?" Qrow asked her as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and Summer laughed. "We're doing the same thing you and Tai did on -"

"Oh god," Raven said, looking to Tai who was laughing and she slapped him. "Stop it Tai!"

"Okay, okay," Tai said, cupping her face in his hands. "I'll stop."

Realizing that her cape and her shirt were on the floor, leaving her chest bare apart from her silvery lace bra, Summer squeaked awkwardly as Raven picked them up and tossed them on her. "Raven! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Raven snapped. "You really want me to answer that because I'm -"

"Raven, you're being even more aggressive than usual," Qrow said, narrowing his eyes at his sister while Summer quickly pulled her shirt and cape back on. "Did you forget to take sedatives or something?"

"Oh, very amusing, Qrow," Raven said, looking at Tai and real fear betrayed her. "Very, very amusing."

"Raven…" Summer began slowly, pulling Qrow off of her though he started to kiss her again. "It's just...I'm worried about you. You've been a little more...aggressive lately."

"You can blame that on the moodswings," Tai said with a smile and Raven bit her lip. "She'll survive."

"Taiyang Yuèliàng Xiao Long!" Raven shouted, crossing her arms. "I'm terrified and I -"

"Terrified of what?" Summer asked, standing up and placing her hands on the arms of her closest female friend, gently massaging them. "You're practically fearless, Raven."

"Of course I am!" Raven told her, looking away with her red eyes shifting nervously and Tai staring at her in concern. "It's just…"

"Rae, you can tell them but you don't have to," Tai told her, gently pushing her forward. "It's okay, Rae, really."

"How are we...I'm going to be a terrible mother!" Raven declared and Summer drew away in surprise while Tai pulled her in and she tried to hide the tears that were starting to fall.

Qrow pulled out his flask and began to drink. "Damn, you were threatening to kill Summer if she was pregnant and turned out that -"

"Unless you want me to kill _you_ then I suggest you don't finish that statement," Raven rested her head on Tai's shoulder as he slowly rubbed her back. "I don't even know…"

"Hey, Rae, it's not a problem," Tai told her, kissing her temples. "Raven, I'm here to support you and you yourself admitted to me that you want to have a child."

"Well, yes," Raven said, recalling her previous words. "And I swear it wasn't just because I was in shock."

"I know it wasn't, you're too tactical," Tai smiled and rested one hand on her head and another on her back. "You would have said something if -"

"And we've talked about it before," Raven reminded her while Qrow gagged and she shifted to look at him. "Qrow!"

"I'm sorry," Qrow said, chuckling to himself. "I'm just trying to imagine you as a mother, that's all. What are you going to do? Make your baby life thousand pound weights or swing your sword around?"

"No one, except for me," Raven said with her eyes narrowing. "Is allowed to touch my odachi."

"Yeah, it's your other child," Qrow joked and Raven began to clench her fists as Tai placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "Your sword, who would have known?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that you and Summer created Harbinger after your first time," Raven retorted sassily and Summer squeaked while Tai laughed and kissed her cheek. "Fuck off."

"So are you still going to spy for Ozpin?" Qrow asked her and she glared. "Or are you going to tell him you're pregnant?"

"I'm…" Raven sighed heavily as she sat down in the window seat and Tai sat next to her with an arm around her. "Qrow, I got word from the tribe a few weeks ago."

"What?" Qrow's expression turned from humour to anger in an instant. "The hell do you still have contact with those people for?"

"They're our family," Raven told him fiercely and he rolled his eyes.

"They're killers and thieves."

"They want me to be their leader," Raven informed them and they all turned to look at her. "They want me to come and take my place as the leader of the Branwen Tribe."

"No," Qrow said firmly and Raven narrowed her eyes further while making a vulgar gesture at him with her finger. "You're going to leave your fiance with your kid? That's low, Raven."

"I never said that was what I was going to do," Raven said, looking at Tai pleadingly and he sighed, stroking her hair. "I just...I do want to lead our people but I'm not...I'm not going to leave Tai and I'm not going to abandon our child. But I am leaving the group."

Qrow's eyes widened in shock before he narrowed them and spoke angrily. "I know you don't like Ozpin and his methods and views, but you can't seriously -"

"There is no beating her!" Raven shouted, standing up to her full height and brushing off her dress. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been spying for him for the last six years! We've been out of Beacon for two years, and in that time it's all become all the more obvious!"

"You were the one who agreed to be granted powers," Qrow reminded her and she crossed her arms, looking away. "You were the one who agreed to this, just like we all did. Yeah, Oz favours us and he always has. Team STRQ, the Beacon Academy team that got away with so much and got to do practically whatever we wanted and didn't face consequences for it but that wasn't because we were any better than anyone else. Sure, we were practically the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon… but that doesn't mean that Oz hasn't placed a lot of faith in us."

"I'm sorry, but there's no beating Salem!" Raven began to shake and Summer stared at her in concern. "There is nothing that we can do, she can't be reasoned with, there's no way to stop her, and we all know that she's not going to stop until humanity shatters under her feet!"

"Raven, please calm down!" Summer pleaded, running to her friend and embracing her. "You have a baby to think about now too! Please, I just want you and Tai and your baby to be okay! This is your choice, and you're free to make it!"

"Thanks, Summer…" Raven said as Summer squeezed her even more tightly. "But, god, Summer? Please let go of me."

"Sorry," Summer squeaked. "So, do you think you and Tai are having a boy or a girl?"

Tai smiled as he came over to his fiance and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her. "I think we're having a girl."


	3. November 13th: Patch

_**November 13th  
Patch  
7:33 PM**_

"Rae, do you need anything? Are you okay? Do you want me to help you with anything?" Tai asked, squeezing his fiance's shoulders as she continued to read a novel on her scroll. "Rae?"

"I need you to shut up and stop asking me that every few minutes," Raven told him, irritably setting her scroll aside and standing up. "I was fine five minutes ago, and I'm still going to fine five minutes from now when you ask me if I'm okay then."

"But you just got back from a two kilometre run," Tai protested and Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about you and -"

"Nothing is wrong, stop acting like a pansy," Raven snapped and Tai pulled her into a tight embrace that caught her off guard. "Tai, what the -"

"Shh...I'm right here," Tai whispered and she groaned. "I'm right here."

"Taiyang Xiao Long if you don't -" Raven began though she stopped when she heard giggling.

"Aww…" Summer said, bouncing into the room. "You two are adorable."

"Summer -" Raven growled while Summer blinked and stared at her. "Ugh, why do you have to have the effect of making me do what you want?"

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked with a clueless smile that she, Raven, and Tai knew she was faking. "I don't have any way of making people do what I want."

"What was that, Sums?" Qrow came into the room with a smirk and wrapped an arm around her. "I think that you might be using your semblance on everyone."

"That's not true!" Summer exclaimed almost childishly. "I get it, my semblance literally manipulates people to do what I direct them to -"

"Sums, I know," Qrow said, kissing her temples. "It'd be obvious if you were using your semblance because you're not smooth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Summer demanded, trying to be angry with him but she was struggling to. "Qrow -"

"Because the second someone asks if you're using your semblance or, hell, even asks what's going on, you start giggling."

"I...I...I…" Summer stuttered staring at her teammates before sticking out her lower lip. "Stop making me feel bad."

"Should we?" Tai whispered to sarcastically to Raven who started to laugh. "I'm not quite sure…"

"Hey," Qrow said as he glared at Tai. "You can't talk about anything since you're the one who got my sister pregnant."

"Too far!" Raven shouted, marching towards the door and grabbing her Odachi and drawing the blade. "If you don't shut your gob, I swear to god -"

"Rae," Tai said, grabbing the blade and looking at her with wide eyes. "I love you, but I'm not going to let you kill your brother because you're angry at him for being a dick."

Raven blew on her hair irritably before sheathing her sword and setting it down while Summer giggled. "Tai -"

"Aww…" Summer smiled as she tightly embraced her friend. "You'll do anything for him, won't you?"

"More of I'll do anything to preserve my sanity," Raven muttered though Summer ignored and dragged her over to her favourite spot on the floor with the plush cushions she had made for all of her teammates. "Summer -"

"So, what's it like?" Summer asked as she sat down on her spotless, silver cushion and Raven grudgingly did the same on her red one with Tai and Qrow following on their yellow and grey ones respectively. "Knowing that you're going to be a mother, I mean."

"I don't know," Raven admitted, looking to Tai who squeezed her shoulder. "I'm happy that Tai and I are going to have a child...but I'm...I don't know how to be a mother."

"I don't know how to be a father," Tai told her, trying to be reassuring. "But we're going to make it work, okay? I know you're scared even if you won't flat out say it...but that doesn't mean that you're not strong. There's strength in knowing what you're afraid of and why."

"But I can't...Tai I don't…" Frustrated with herself, Raven groaned and stood up, walking away from them while they watched her. "Tai, I'm just feeling...conflicted right now."

"Because of the tribe?" Tai asked and she nodded though she didn't turn around. "I know it's stressful."

"It's not going to be stressful when she leaves you," Qrow said, knowing his sister well enough to know that she had a tendency to run when she couldn't find a direct way out of a situation. "And that's because she'll -"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped, finally turning around to face her brother, her red eyes flaring enough for him to shift slightly backwards and towards Summer who was looking at their teammate sympathetically. "I'm not leaving Tai, and I'm not leaving our daughter -"

"Daughter?" Tai, Summer, and Qrow said in confusion at the same time.

"Rae, you're two and a half months pregnant," Tai reminded her gently, standing up and wrapping an arm around her. "How could you possibly know that -"

"I had a vision," Raven admitted quietly and Qrow groaned loudly, leaning into Summer because he knew just as well as she and Tai did that his twin had been having accurate visions since she was seven years old. "And we had a daughter."

"You haven't had other visions, have you?" Summer asked, her curiosity piqued but also concerned for her. "Raven?"

"I have," Raven told them, carefully phrasing her thoughts. "But they...they're irrelevant. They don't mean anything."

"Liar," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask as he stared at his sister. "If that were true, you would tell us what they're about. You only refuse to talk about them when you're afraid as a result of them? Is one of them the reason you left Ozpin and the group?"

"No," Raven said. "I left because we cannot defeat Salem. I've seen what she does, I know what she's capable of -"

"And so have the rest of us," Qrow countered. "But the rest of us are still fighting her."

"I'm not taking any side," Raven told him with finality. "I want no part of this war. I have a tribe to figure out what to do with, I'm going to have a daughter, and I've got Tai -"

"You're afraid of her, aren't you?" Qrow said and the look on his sister's face was all he needed to know that was true. "That's why you're not fighting, isn't it?"

"Salem can't be stopped, and she sure as hell can't be reasoned with," Raven snapped, crossing her arms as Tai drew her closer. "And we all know what she wants to do with humanity. So many people have died to fight against her and for what? Ozpin still hasn't won and he needs to get it through that thick head of his that -"

"Ozpin at least doesn't run when things get difficult," Qrow told her angrily. "He's flawed, but at least he fights for the right things."

"I'm not fighting, it's not as if I'm bending to her will!" Raven shouted and Qrow shook his head.

"By not fighting back, that's exactly what you're doing."

"Qrow, that's not fair!" Summer said, looking at him with her silver eyes wide. "Raven doesn't have to fight, and especially because she doesn't see a chance for us to win. I think we can all win if we work together to defeat her, but I don't blame Raven for feeling how she does."

"Thank you, Summer," Raven said with a heavy sigh. "So, am I going to be angry about this next mission we're going on in a week to the City Of Vale or am I not?"

"We're investigating crime!" Summer exclaimed in excitement as she hopped onto Qrow's back as he stood up. "We're going to be like spies that we've seen in the cinema!"

"Oh god," Raven said, looking to Tai. "She's going to get a tuxedo and wear it under her cape, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Tai said as he kissed her softly. "Summer, you going to dress like James Bond?"

"Ooooo!" Summer smiled as she took in the idea. "Maybe! That's awesome, Tai and -"

"You just had to put the idea in her head, didn't you?" Raven said, glaring at Tai though she wasn't angry. "Taiyang Xiao Long, you -"

"Am deeply in love with you," Tai said, kissing her again. "I love you."

"Hey," Qrow said, smiling as Summer laughed while he bounced slightly as he walked with her still on his back. "You already are having a kid with my sister, stop rubbing in the fact that you love her. We know."

Tai laughed. "Do you?"


	4. November 21st: 10:32 AM: City Of Vale

_**November 21st  
City Of Vale; Vale  
10:32 AM**_

Qrow woke up suddenly from another nightmare but, when he felt Summer roll over haphazardly beside him, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sums?"

"Mmm...pretty flowers…" Summer murmured in her sleep and Qrow couldn't help but smile. "Roses…"

"Sums?" Qrow spoke gently and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm...what did you say?" Summer asked as she began to wake up. "Qrow?"

"Good, you're awake," Qrow said, kissing her forehead and causing her to giggle. "I was starting to get worried about you."

"Qrow, you're always worried about me!" Summer said as she sat up and leaned over before kissing him. "So what is it this time?"

"Well, you almost fell off -" Qrow started but Summer started laughing and booped his nose.

"Qrow, how are you surprised by that?"

He stared. "Sums, I woke up from a nightmare and I had -"

"Qrow," Summer began quietly, a hand of hers shaking through his already messy hair. "Did your nightmare, by any chance, have something to do with me and your semblance?"

Qrow sighed, trying to push away the memories. "Summer, you know that I'd be horrified if I ever hurt you -"

Summer groaned. "Qrow, you have got to be kidding me -"

"I can't hurt you, Sums, I can't," Qrow said, his voice picking up in speed as a result of his fear. "If I ever hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself -"

"You know, I think Raven's right about you being paranoid," Summer said, her words sharp but her tone soft. "I get that your semblance is always active, but that doesn't mean that -"

"Summer Rose, I am _no one's_ blessing, no matter how much you try to convince me of that," Qrow told her, cupping her face in his hands. "It's selfish of me to be with you, but -"

"Okay, Qrow, listen to me!" Summer exclaimed in exasperation before curling into him. "You're not going to hurt me, you're not going to hurt anyone, you're not going to hurt Tai and Raven's child, you're not going to hurt any child of ours -"

"I could -" Qrow protested.

"And I could manipulate every single person in the fucking world but I don't!" Summer snapped, biting her lip when she saw the sad look Qrow was giving her. "My semblance is just as dangerous as yours, but for different reasons -"

"Summer, I don't think you even understand why Raven and I even attended Beacon in the first place!" Qrow wrapped an arm around her and laid himself on top of her while she sighed. "Look, Raven and I were raised by the same tribe that now wants her to lead them."

"I know that," Summer said, struggling to be angry with him when all she wanted to do was kiss him intently. "But you've never really agreed to talk about the Branwen Tribe, the people Raven says are your family -"

"Because they're killers and thieves," Qrow told her, sounding ashamed. "And that was how Raven and I were raised. She's never actually killed anyone; Raven never had a problem with making the job of the grimm easier, but she refused to actually end someone's life by her own hand. And she was never the one directing. She always studied the reports, worked on her technique, and let her anger towards the people who had torn our family apart -"

"Qrow, what are you talking about?" Summer demanded though it was clear her voice wasn't angry. "Qrow -"

"Our mother, Stormy Branwen was the last Summer Maiden," Qrow sighed as he recalled his mother using her powers to get her way. "And the tribe was constantly targeted by Salem for that, at least as soon as the woman realized that we had a maiden. They never figured out who it was...because our mother was killed in a massive grimm attack. She had gone after our father, a wealthy huntsman who had abandoned us when he realized what she was drawing him into, and the two of them had gotten into a row that had drawn the grimm. The tribe had never had particularly kind feelings towards huntsmen and huntresses, but that was when the tribe turned to taking them down. And because of our age and skill, the tribe decided that Raven and I would attend Beacon Academy, not to become huntsmen, but to learn how to kill huntsmen."

"Qrow, you can't be serious," Summer said, shocked by what he was telling her. "If that was true, why didn't you tell me before -"

"Because I'm ashamed of my past," Qrow admitted quietly. "I am ashamed of the way I was raised and what my initial intent when I started at Beacon was."

"But, clearly, it changed!" Summer reminded him and Qrow nodded. "Qrow, that's a good thing! It means you rose above your past and have decided who you are! So has Raven -"

"And yet she still is being asked to lead these people and is willing to!" Qrow countered, a slight bitterness towards his sister's choices rising again. "And she's left Ozpin and the group -"

"Raven doesn't feel right staying in the group," Summer said as calmly as she could. "And there's nothing wrong with Raven making her own choices for how she wants to live the rest of her life. She and Tai are having a child; She's moving forward too, just not in the way that you are!"

"She's neglecting her responsibilities, she's betraying -" Qrow argued and Summer groaned.

"Qrow, has it ever occured to you that Raven might view you _staying_ in the group with Ozpin as betrayal?" Summer countered and Qrow stopped, considering that. "Qrow, it's not that Raven doesn't care about you, I know she has to because she's your twin, but she's more sensitive than you...and, frankly, everyone gives her credit for being! She has to deal with visions that she doesn't know the level of accuracy or truth of, she doesn't -"

"Raven literally thinks that, and I quote, 'the weak die, the strong live; those are the rules'." Qrow reminded her and she sighed. "Summer, I know that you try to see the best in everyone but my sister is...she has a worldview that I have serious issues with and, beyond that, she's dangerous -"

"Qrow, we're all dangerous!" Summer gently pushed him off of her and stood up quickly, swaying as a result. "Tai is a talented brawler, you use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, I can manipulate people with my semblance, and Raven is one of the most talented sword wielders -"

"Summer -" Qrow started but she turned to stare at him with an eyebrow raised in challenge that caused him to moan as he reached for his flask. "Okay, fine, you win on that."

"Qrow, I get that you're uncomfortable with all of this, but, tell me and be perfectly honest," Summer forced herself to breathe and speak slowly as she went on. "Are you jealous of Raven and Tai because of the fact that they're -"

"Summer, please don't say it," Qrow half begged though she did so anyways.

"Are you jealous that they're having a child?" Summer demanded, briskly walking towards him and he sighed, setting down his flask before even taking a sip with a loud thud. "Are you jealous that they're having a child and we're not? Is this whole thing what you're hiding behind because you don't know how to express your feelings?"

"Summer, what do you want me to say?" Qrow asked her and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to go on. "Look, Summer, you're right -"

"Of course I'm right," Summer said with a smirk. "Since when am I not?"

"Are you -" Qrow rolled his eyes when she started giggling. "Quit messing with my mind!"

"You agreed with me _before_ I started forcing you to grin like a lunatic," Summer told him, pulling out her scroll and looking at the time. "Do you think that Tai and Raven are going to kill us for being late when it comes to meeting them at the cafe?"

"I don't think it's going to take much to piss my sister off the next few months," Qrow muttered, causing Summer to giggle. "And I think Tai could handcuff her quickly enough to prevent her from killing me."

"Since when does Tai have handcuffs?" Summer asked, reaching for her cape and half cuddling it before reaching for her tightly coiled ribbon weapons which she attached to the inside of her cape before looking to Qrow. "Seriously, that sounds a little more BDSM than I think he'd be comfortable with."

"He got handcuffs because you wouldn't shut up about James Bond and you actually bought...well...that," Qrow said, gesturing to the tuxedo that his fiance was putting on before throwing her cape over it. "So he decided -"

"I think it's cute that we're being spies!" Summer said, smiling brightly before throwing her arms around him suddenly, throwing him slightly off balance though he pulled her into him tightly. "I've got to tell Tai how amazing it is that he's doing it too, with the handcuffs and all -"

"He only did handcuffs because he said it will be amusing to cuff a cigar smoking villian and shove them into the trunk," Qrow said, the last part sarcastically. "Because bitch better have our money."

"Qrow!" Summer exclaimed, slapping him before kissing him passionately. "Qrow, we're the heroes of the story, we don't do things like that!"

"I know, Sums, I know," Qrow said, kissing her again. "I love you."

Summer smiled, tightening her hold around him. "Aww...I love you too!"


	5. November 21st: 11:39 AM: City Of Vale

_**November 21st  
City Of Vale; Vale  
11:39 PM**_

"You're late," Raven snapped at her brother as he and Summer sat down with her and Tai at one of the tables of the cafe. "Honestly, I -"

"Shut up, Raven," Qrow said, pulling out his flask. "Unless you want to hear about all of the things that Summer and I did last night…"

"You disgust me," Raven said as Summer tried to hide her blush. "And that's not helping anything, Summer. I can still see through you."

Summer peeked out from underneath her cape. "Sorry?"

"Don't listen to her," Qrow said, glaring at his sister. "She's just feeling bitchy."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Tai asked him and Qrow stuck out his tongue. "Because I will."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Qrow wrapped an arm around Summer and let her lean into him. "So, what's the story this time? Unless of course Raven wants to talk about her running away…"

"Shut up," Raven told him, speaking slowly and he shrugged. "I'm doing what I think is best for me and for my tribe -"

"Speaking of which, how is that working out for you?" Qrow asked her, and she looked away. "Oh, I get it. You really are leaving, aren't you."

"That...that's not true," Raven said though he was unconvinced.

"If that wasn't true, then I think you'd have told us exactly what you're going to do," Qrow said and Summer stared at him in shock. "What? Sums, it's true -"

"But it's not fair to her!" Summer exclaimed, looking to Raven with sympathy. "And she's your twin sister!"

"Sure," Qrow said. "But if she's not going to leave, then why isn't she able to look at any of us?"

"Because you're making her feel bad about herself!" Summer looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Please set aside your differences so we can -"

"Oh my god!" Tai said, looking at a news article on his scroll. "Well, the one of the accomplices of the guy we're after just got arrested."

"That wasn't because of us," Qrow said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "So, what's the name of the accomplice."

"Robin Pyrkre," Tai said, unsure of who the man was despite the name being vaguely familiar. "Any of you heard of him before?"

Raven looked over his shoulder to read the article and see his mug shot for herself before raising an eyebrow. "Oh, him."

"You recognise him?" Summer asked, concern rising in her voice. "How?"

"One of my friends," Raven told her. "Chloe Sangre."

"Isn't she one of the other women in the tribe, one of the ones that's our age, who wants you to be the leader?" Qrow asked her, and she glowered. "Okay, fine, what does Chloe have to do with this Pyrkre man?"

"Well, for one thing, she beat the shit out of him because he knocked up Jeanette's sister," Raven said, flicking her wrist. "Not that I don't have questions about why anyone would have sex with him in the first place. Apart from being...well, most of it has to do with him looking disgusting."

"And the other part?" Tai asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tai, do you even want to hear the answer to that?" Raven asked him, and he shrugged. "I already told you about the girl I knew, before she died, who literally tortured her partners, stabbed portraits she painted of them, and...well, cursed apples like she's the fucking Evil Queen."

"Are you sure that you weren't friends with Satan?" Qrow asked her with a smirk, and she started laughing, much to his surprise. "Okay, so you do have a sense of humour."

"Okay, let me put it this way," Raven said, putting up her hands. "No one ever tried exorcising her, but I think that maybe they should have. She was a complete and utter psychopath...and was also a whiny baby who was angry and pretended that no one understood her. I knew she was crazy and -"

"And you thought it was logical to manipulate her victim mentality to make her turn on herself?" Qrow suggested, and she shook her head. "Oh, right, I forgot, you pointed her to the mirror."

"Which is a fitting metaphor, considering that I always called her 'Queenie' behind her back as a reference to my view of her as the Evil Queen," Raven said, causing Tai to laugh. "No, I'm serious."

"We know you are, that's why it's funny," Summer told her with a smile, adjusting her cape. "By the way, I have a serious question for you...you know, a girl question."

"If you want me to explain periods to you, Summer, I swear to god -" Raven started, though the silver eyed woman shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"Is sex better in an actual bed or...in other places?" Summer asked her, turning pink as heat rushed to her face and she looked down in embarrassment. "Because...well, I was curious -"

"If you ask me, sex is good anywhere," Raven said, sending a cursory glance to Tai who tried to pretend he wasn't there. "Let me tell you something about what happened during our last mission. You remember how we were in Atlas, right?"

Summer nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…"

"Well," Raven smiled suggestively as she wrapped an arm tightly around Tai. "If you were wondering what happened to me and Tai...we had sex -"

"In the storage closet, standing up because she was impatient and there was no way I was laying on that floor," Tai said with a resigned sigh while Qrow gagged. "Don't worry, bleach didn't end up in my hair or anything like that."

"Not that anyone would be able to tell," Qrow said, gesturing to their lightest haired teammate's hair with his flask. "Blondie."

"Hey, want to take a bet?" Tai said, smiling as Raven brought him closer to her. "I bet that my daughter is going to be blonde."

"That's a bet you're going to lose," Qrow said, but he shrugged nonetheless. "Eh, not that I really care."

"Oh, fuck you," Tai said, kissing Raven's forehead. "I trust her enough to be just as certain as she is that we're going to have a daughter, and I think she's going to have my hair."

"You know, there was a part of me that was really hoping that you had been joking when you said you had gotten involved with my sister three years ago," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask while Summer punched his arm playfully. "But I guess you two probably felt that way when Summer and I -"

Cutting himself off, Qrow set down his flask and suddenly pulled Summer Rose into a deep, passion driven kiss that didn't end until a shoe hit his head.

"I still have another shoe," Raven warned him. "So don't try me."

Qrow groaned and rubbed his head. "Why…just...why...ugh...that hurt."

"Don't be a baby," Summer told him, playfully messing up his hair. "Your aura protected you."

"Hey, Sums…" Qrow kissed her again before finishing his statement. "Don't mess up my hair."

Summer smirked. "Don't worry, none of us can tell."


	6. December 3rd: Anima

_**December 3rd  
Anima  
7:32 PM**_

"Raven!" Xara Winchester motioned her towards her as she and Tai entered the tribe's lands. "It's so good to see you again...and who's this man?"

Tai smiled as he glanced at the rings on both his and Raven's hands. "I'm her husband. Taiyang Xiao Long."

Xara smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Taiyang. You're taking good care of our leader, aren't you?"

Tai smiled as he kissed his wife. "I think so."

"Good," Xara said as they began to walk through the village. "I'm relieved that you were able to find us here, since we ended up having to move last week after a near grimm attack."

"But you handled it?" Raven asked her, and Xara paused for a moment but nodded.

"More or less."

"Define 'more or less'," Raven told her, and Xara sighed.

"We were raiding a mostly empty village for supplies since the winter weather is going to set in soon enough," She said, attempting to remain calm. "And we lost control of the situation and were attacked by a few huntsmen who were still in the village. The grimm came in shortly after, and we had to pack up quickly and set ourselves up away from them. The village was destroyed by the attack, and the huntsmen presumably killed."

Tai looked at Raven for a moment, his eyes wide even though she was perfectly calm. "Rae, that's -"

"That was something you should have accounted for," Raven told Xara, who bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course."

"It's safe to be here now, isn't it?" Tai asked, looking around somewhat nervously. "After all, it would be -"

"We're fine here," Xara said, trying not to laugh as she looked to Raven. "I'm going to assume he's not exactly familiar with how things work around here?"

Raven sighed. "That's about right."

"You are going to assume your position of leader, aren't you?" Xara asked as she led them into the tent that Raven had recalled as having been her mother's, and then hers.

"We really don't want to have to ask _Qrow_ , after all."

Raven looked at her in shock. "Do you think that I would be here if I hadn't come here to assume my position?"

Xara looked visibly relieved. "Thank god. We'll have everything set up for the official -"

"So," Qrow said, as he stepped into the tent. "You are dragging Tai into all of this."

"Qrow, the hell are you doing here?" Tai asked him, genuinely confused although that feeling only increased when some bounced in, mostly breathless, shortly after him. "Summer?"

"I thought that I should be here for Raven's ascension to high leader of her tribe," Summer said with a smile as she tightly embraced her teammate. "Unless you don't want me here."

Raven groaned. "You could have done this without bringing Qrow with you!"

"No, she couldn't," Qrow said, crossing his arms. "Because I don't trust you."

"Yes, you've made that rather clear, brother," Raven replied, narrowing her eyes. "At least you're not here to fight me for _my_ position."

Qrow raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. " _Mommy_ would have wanted that. After all, _you're_ the special one."

"Don't mock me," Raven snapped. "And I'm sure that our mother would be angry with _you_ for abandoning your family."

"I...uh...am I interrupting something?" Xara asked, shifting nervously. "I can just...go…"

"Yes, please do," Raven said sharply, her gaze still on her brother. "And I want to tell you to do the same."

"Hypocrite," Qrow spat. "Really, you're telling me I abandon family and then not only do you pull this but you're probably going to leave Tai and your kid?"

"Shut up!" Raven shouted, causing Tai to wrap an arm around her to comfort her as best he could. "I don't want to hear you keep saying that -"

"Because it's true?" Qrow argued. "The past is just that. Let it live there...or, actually, let it die there."

"If you don't want anything to do with me or my choices," Raven said, her voice slightly hurt despite her best efforts to conceal it. "Then why the fuck are you here?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Because I actually understand what family means. You, on the other hand, have a very skewed perception of that word."

"And you're paranoid," Raven said, intentionally playing on that nerve. "Particularly about your semblance."

Qrow's face darkened almost as soon as she finished speaking. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you're paranoid," Raven snapped. "Which is the truth. "You are paranoid, and -"

"You will never understand what it's like to bring the people you love endless pain!" Qrow exclaimed, even as Summer tightly wrapped herself around him. "And the way we were raised has in many senses made my fears worse! I left the tribe because it wasn't right to stay, most of the people -"

"They're our family," Raven told him fiercely, her red eyes flaring. "And don't even tell me what you're thinking, I've heard it before."

"You are driven by anger, specifically anger towards huntsmen," Qrow said, starting to shake as he spoke. "And it's because our father was a huntsman, isn't it?"

Raven looked away. "I don't like killing people, and I don't want to...but he is one of the people I will gladly end."

"Then you're just as vicious as our mother," Qrow told her. "Because she was so angry with him for tearing our family to bits that she went after him to confront him. And, of course, there's the frequent targeting by Salem that affects us now and affected our childhoods. Our mother was killed by grimm because our father, a huntsman, allowed it to happen after they had a nasty row almost fifteen years after the two of us were born and therefore sixteen years after he had left because he left the day our mother admitted that she was pregnant. And that's why we went to Beacon with the initial intention of taking them down."

"Yes, I'm fully aware," Raven said, venom lacing the edge of her voice. "And now you're trying to play the part of the hero, while I've acknowledged the truth."

Qrow shook his head as he began to leave the tent with Summer hesitantly following him. "I don't care how stressful your visions and all of this is for you. You are betraying the group and neglecting your responsibilities by doing this. Your worldview has always been far more cynical than mine...and I've never particularly agreed with it but that's only become more true as time's gone on. And...and you're dangerous…" Sighing, he stopped just before stepping all of the way out. "I wish you could see that, and what you're doing to all of us."

Raven stared at him as he left, feeling incredibly betrayed, before she looked to Tai. "I hate repeating this to you over and over, but I'm not going to leave you and our daughter."

"Raven, I know," Tai said gently, embracing her tightly. "And I fully believe that it is going to be alright. I know you're nervous about how you're going to be as a mother, but it's going to be perfectly fine. Our daughter is going to love just as much as I do. And I think you know that I would do anything for you."

Raven glanced around her tent for a moment before resting her head against his chest. "I don't know how I'm going to make all of this work. I know that I could suggest that we set up a permanent, sustained village on Patch...but...I don't know."

"If you want to suggest that, then you should," Tai said, pressing a hand against her cheek. "Everyone here has a ridiculous amount of respect for you and your abilities. Many of them knew you as a child, but that doesn't mean that they aren't impressed by your skill."

"I doubt I could convince them to leave all of this behind, since this is, for most of them, all they've ever know," Raven said quietly, and he sighed.

"I actually think that you could, because of who you are," He said, and she didn't respond. "Raven, I know that Qrow isn't understanding this, but don't let him cause you to doubt how important you are, how strong you are."

Raven nodded. "He's just being an ass."

"In this case, definitely," Tai agreed. "Although only to you. He seems to think that he's warning me and then Summer...well, he and Summer have their own problems but those have nothing to do with this."

"At least they're happy," Raven finally said, almost grudgingly. "I rarely have any problems with Summer because, apart from occasionally her genetic predisposition for happiness, she's fine and doesn't get on my nerves. My brother, on the other hand, is another matter."

"I know," Tai said, starting to rub her back. "But he's not bad all the time. The only reason it feels that way is because he's bitter about all of this. Once he's over it, the two of you will reconcile. I know you will."

"Don't hold your breath," Raven said darkly, and, even though he disagreed with her, Tai opted to stop pressing the subject and instead lightly kissed her forehead.

"I know that you're worried, but I love you. Raven Branwen, I married you, and I love you more than I can say," He whispered. "I swear it. And, no matter what anyone says, you're not evil. You're only human...and I love you."

In spite of her tumultuous emotions, Raven smiled as she kissed him. "I love you too, Tai."


	7. December 7th: Anima

_**December 7th  
Anima  
6:23 PM**_

"Raven," Tai said nervously. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" She asked, adjusting the feather ornament in her hair. "You know I haven't told them that we're leaving Anima to shift to Patch."

"Of course I know that," Tai said, sighing. "I didn't want to talk about the tribe, though."

Raven turned around to look at him. "Well, then what is it? You look like hell, Tai."

Glancing at himself in the mirror, Tai realised that she was right. His usually bright blonde hair was a tangled mess and slightly dull, he had a cut on his chin from where he had cut himself shaving, and his eyes looked nothing but tired. "I...I just wanted to talk about our family."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Our family?"

"Well, yeah," Tai said, coming over to her and taking his hands in his. "Unless...unless you don't want to."

Raven sighed. "I'm not going to tell you no, Tai, I can't bring myself to. At least not right now."

"Nothing's happened, right?" Tai said, and Raven looked at him in shock.

"Of course nothing has happened!" She snapped, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Everything is fine, and I'm fine, and I...I…"

"You had a vision," Tai realised, wanting nothing but to hold her and be certain she was alright. "What did you see?"

"I'm not even quite sure," Raven admitted quietly. "I just...all I could see was a vault, and then myself, and...and then suddenly you and a girl that...that...that looked like me dropped down, and she was angry…"

"It was probably just stress induced," Tai told her, trying to comfort her. "But, Rae, you don't have pretend you don't have your visions. You can always tell me about them, and I'll listen."

Raven nodded. "I'm being so weak, I'm...I'm sorry, Tai."

"Rae, feeling emotions isn't weak," He assured her, placing one of her hands on the slight curve of her abdomen. "And you're three months pregnant. There's obviously going to be some stress, and I think you're just worried about the baby…and Qrow hasn't been helpful of late."

"No kidding," Raven muttered, closing her eyes as she leaned her head into him. "And if I hear Summer say one more time to 'just keep your head up, and everything will be alright', I swear I'm going to hurt her. She doesn't know what it's like, she doesn't know what any of this is like -"

"I know, Rae, I know," Tai said, kissing her gently. "Our daughter is going to be fine, okay?"

"Of course she will be!" Raven said, feeling almost irritated. "She'll figure out how to do things for herself, she'll realise that the world isn't a good place, and she sure as hell is going to realise that 'family' only likes to come around when they need or want something!"

"Raven, I'd never do that to you!" Tai swore, pulling her in close. "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course _you_ won't," She eventually said. "And she won't either. I'm talking about the rest of them."

Nervously, Tai began to stroke her hair. "Raven, I know you feel betrayed by the fact that they're staying in the group, and I know that you're upset that I am too -"

"Can't you see that Salem is a fight we can't win?" Raven demanded, and he sighed.

"I...I'm not sure if we can win against her," He admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to try."

"Tai, doing that is only going to make you blind," Raven said sadly, even as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "And it makes you a fool."

Tai looked at her in slight hurt. "Raven, please don't say that."

"It's true, though," She said, tears starting to rise. "We're only human, we bleed, we break, we crash, and we are built up only to fall apart. I hate admitting that I'm capable of being weak...but that doesn't mean that I am."

"Raven, you're not weak," Tai said, pressing a hand against her cheek. "You've dealt with so much, and you're still standing here. Everyone has moments of weakness, but those moments don't mean that you're weak."

"Of course they don't," Raven said. "Clearly they don't, if I'm able to live in this world."

"Raven, do you really want me to leave the group?" Tai asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"That can't be a serious question, can it?"

"Rae…" Tai said as they sat down on their bed. "Do you honestly want me to leave the group?"

"Yes, I do," She said while he wrapped an arm gently around her waist.

"Why?" Tai pressed. "Rae, I just want to understand."

Raven bit her lip before she spoke. "You already know that part of it is because Salem is a fight that we can't win. But...but I'm worried that you're going to leave me if I...I…"

"Raven, I'm not going to leave you anymore than you're going to leave me," Tai promised her. "Okay? I swear, I'm going to be here for you and for our daughter. I love you, and I know I'm going to love her too."

Raven nodded. "Other than my own safety...and you're going to hate this, but I don't care who I might have to fight if it means that you and our daughter remain safe. I just...I can't fight for something that isn't going to go anywhere."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Tai said. "And I understand why you're running from it."

"But you're not going to run away from this with me," She said with a heavy sigh. "You're too noble for your own good, Tai."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," He said, kissing her cheek. "But I'm going to love you no matter what."

"You really mean that?" She smiled when he nodded. "That's good."

"So," Tai said, bringing her closer still. "I was thinking about what we should name our daughter."

"Yang," Raven said almost immediately, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You really want to name her partially after me?" Tai stared at her before kissing her passionately. "I like that, by the way."

"Yang Ravena Xiao Long," Raven told him, and he grinned.

"Well, if anything, I have a feeling she's going to be like you."

"Tai!" Raven exclaimed as he began to kiss her again. "We have to talk with some of the higher members of the tribe -"

"Hey, Raven, do you have..." Summer paused awkwardly when she saw Tai holding her, followed by the look the red eyed woman was giving her. "...Chocolate…"

"The hell do you want chocolate for?" Raven asked her, motioning to her desk where there was in fact a small bag of the stuff. "You can have it because I think Qrow gave it to me as a joke, but -"

"I thought you were going to be hormonal and shit," Qrow said, coming into the room. "I thought that if you were going to be like that that you should have chocolate because it's relaxing. The only reason I didn't give you alcohol is because...well...well, because Tai knocked you up."

Raven looked as if she could kill him. "And when you and Summer have a kid, I promise I will take your flask away from you to make sure that you stay sober and can deal with her altered 'less happy' hormones."

Qrow shrugged. "I'd like to see you try. Also, Sums wouldn't be less happy."

"He's right," Summer said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd probably be ecstatic. You know I want to have a kid more than anything. And Qrow's going to be a good father -"

"If you're pregnant -" Raven warned her, and Summer gave her a funny look.

"I'm not," She told her. "You would have figured it out by now if I was."

"And I would have rubbed it in Tai's face," Qrow said, causing the other man to glare. "Okay, I'm just kidding, but I'd still have an excuse to be extremely affectionate to Summer, and you couldn't say a damn thing about it since Tai is holding you like that right now."

Raven glared. "Shut up."

"And, in May, you're not going to be allowed to talk like that in front of my daughter," Tai said. "And you're also going to stop rearranging my stuff."

"You're sloppy," Qrow said with a shrug. "I'm just helping you out."

"No, you're not," Tai said. "Everything is perfectly fine and clean until you mess it up -"

"My definition of clean is different from yours," Qrow argued.

"You don't know what that word means," Tai said in exasperation, causing Raven and Summer to laugh. "Stop getting on my nerves like that!"

"You're still stuck with me," Qrow said. "Considering that we live together."

"Speaking of which," Summer said, giving Raven a look of concern. "Don't you have to tell your tribe that we're moving to Patch?"

"Right," Raven said, gently prying herself out of Tai's embrace and fixing her appearance before placing on her mask. "Right…"


	8. December 13th: 7:39 PM: Patch

_**December 13th  
Patch  
7:39 PM**_

"The others will be coming into the establishment in a few days," Xara informed Raven, and she sighed as she stared out the window to the buildings that were being put up nearby. "To my surprise, they're actually not opposed to this. Seems like the idea of establishing an actual village is appealing."

"It's tactical," Raven told her, crossing her arms. "For one thing, we won't be running from the Mistrali government anymore."

Xara scoffed. "The Mistral Council can't really regulate us."

"No, but they've sent huntsmen and huntresses after us before," Raven reminded her. "And that has caused us quite a lot of trouble over the years."

"I mean this in the best way possible, Raven, but why did you marry a huntsman?" Xara asked, and Raven glared. "Look, isn't he a threat too?"

"Tai is not a threat," Raven said sharply. "And -"

"The other thing is…" Xara trailed off, trying to decide upon the best way to put it. "Raven, are you pregnant with his child?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why?" Xara stared at her in surprise. "Raven, do you have any idea the kind of threat that his child might pose to the tribe? He's a huntsman, for god's sake, and -"

"It's my child too," Raven snapped. "And, frankly, I wouldn't really describe it as a threat, even if the father is a huntsman -"

"You don't really think that, do you?" Xara shook her head when Raven didn't respond. "Are you kidding me? You actually want to have a child with this man?"

"Yes, I do," Raven said irritably. "And -"

"Raven, we need to talk," Qrow said as he casually walked into the room. "Xara, can you go and find another hobby than worshipping my sister?"

Xara's eyes flared. "We were having a serious discussion about the danger her child will pose to the tribe -"

"Xara, go," Raven snapped again. "Make sure that the others actually are doing what they're supposed to."

"Of course," Xara said bitterly, storming out though not without slapping Qrow. "That's for leaving, asshole."

"I never liked her," Qrow said, not even caring as the woman slammed the door behind her. "She's a complete and utter bitch."

"I've never been particularly fond of her either, but she's sure as hell useful when it comes to supplying information," Raven said, crossing her arms. "And what she said isn't what it sounds like."

"I wouldn't believe that unless I knew how fucking happy you and Tai are, which I do," Qrow said, sighing as he set down his flask. "Look, Raven, maybe I've been a little harsh."

"A little doesn't cover it," She said, trying not to reveal how hurt she had been each time he had suggested that she was going to leave Tai. "How could you keep saying that I was going to abandon Tai and Yang?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I forgot that you and Tai had already decided what you're going to name your child."

"Of course you did," Raven muttered. "So, what is it?"

Qrow hesitated before he spoke. "Raven, I'm sorry I've been an ass about you and Tai...and your pregnancy. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to him...I guess...I guess maybe I just don't really know what to think of you right now."

Raven gave him an odd look. "You're actually apologising for something? That's a first."

"Okay, you don't have to be sarcastic," Qrow snapped. "Honestly, Raven -"

"Qrow, I was thinking that we -" Summer paused, shifting rather awkwardly as she noticed that he was talking to Raven. "Were you two arguing again?"

"If you said something mean to my wife, I'm going to kill you," Tai said, practically running over to Raven and taking her hand. "And I'll pretend it was an accident."

"Jeez, I can't even apologise without getting death threats," Qrow muttered, and Tai glanced to Raven.

"He really -"

"Yes," She said.

"See, family is a good thing!" Summer declared, hopping onto Qrow and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "And it kind of has tied our team together! You know, Raven, you and I are sisters!"

Raven groaned as she buried her face into Tai's chest. "Summer, please don't get like this…"

Summer pouted. "What's so bad about being sisters?"

"It's less of that, and more of the enthusiasm," Raven muttered, causing Tai to laugh.

"Aww...Rae, it's alright," He said, rubbing her back. "Besides, you and I will have plenty of time alone later."

Qrow gagged. "Don't make me sick."

Tai laughed. "It's not as if you don't know how affectionate Raven and I are with each other when we're alone."

"Sure, but I don't want to hear it," Qrow said as he kissed Summer's forehead. "And you already know that -"

"That you and Summer don't care when, where, and how you're being affectionate?" Raven suggested, causing Summer to squeak. "Sums, honestly, are you really that awkward or are you just pretending to be because it gives you an excuse to play the cute girl card?"

"What's the cute girl card?" Summer asked, though she grimaced after thinking about it for a minute. "I am not trying to get laid!"

"I've never heard you use that term before," Raven smirked as the small woman buried herself under her hood as best she could with Qrow holding her. "But at least you know what it means."

"I don't want to talk about sex!" Summer declared, not looking up. "Can everyone just stop talking about sex all of the time?"

"We're a strange team," Tai observed, and Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no help to you and Raven," He said, though he wasn't angry. "You two forced me to wear a skirt!"

"We didn't force you to do anything," Raven said smugly. "We simply told you to wear a kilt."

"It wasn't a kilt, which, unfortunately, I didn't know at the time!" Qrow said, trying to push away the memories. "It was a skirt, and it was a short skirt -"

"At least you weren't wearing a thong," Tai said, laughing as he pulled Raven in closer to him as she started to laugh as well and Summer fought back giggles. "That would have made everything worse."

"What, exposing my ass to everyone at Beacon?" Qrow said, rolling his eyes. "I already did that. If you'll recall, we were all told to work on our landing strategy...and that was how I flashed everyone in our year."

"Thank god that was two years before the Vytal Festival when we had to fight Glynda, James, Blake, and Cristal," Summer said. "That would have been embarrassing."

"Well, Team JGBC still defeated us," Qrow said, sounding almost bitter. "And I'm afraid of Glynda to this day."

"Glynda and James are in the group," Tai reminded him. "How are you afraid of them?"

"No, I'm not afraid of Ironwood, just Glynda," Qrow said. "She's more than capable of killing me, believe me, I know. And her semblance is telekinesis. You really think that I want to deal with that?"

Tai smirked. "Ha, you're afraid of her and yet -"

"In case you didn't notice, I took a step back when she was clearly getting annoyed with Ironwood the last time we were all together," Qrow said. "So, yes -"

"Do you think she and James are involved?" Summer asked him, and he shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised...but there's a part of me that doubts it."

"How come?" Tai said. "I think they're probably together."

"So do I," Raven said, and Qrow sighed.

"You've thought that for years."

"Because it's true," Raven said. "It's not as if they make much of an effort to hide it -"

"In contrast, I would say that they make every effort to if they are in fact involved," Qrow said, but he shrugged. "Not that I care. So, what are we doing tonight? Are we still going to let Summer choose a film to watch, or are we going to veto her?"

"Hey!" Summer said, pouting again. "That's not fair! I have great taste!"

"Why don't watch _Poltergeist_?" Raven suggested, and Tai started laughing again as he quoted the film.

"You son of a bitch, you left the bodies and you only moved the headstones!"

"No!" Summer exclaimed. "No horror, please, I -"

"Lady Branwen!" Chloe said, panting slightly as she ran into the room. "There's a man here who wants to speak with all of you."

"Who?" Raven asked her, though she glared when the man in question stepped inside and Chloe left after slight hesitation. "Ozpin."

"There's something that we all need to discuss," The man said with a sigh, leaning against his cane. "I am afraid that this affects you as well, Raven."

Raven glared before storming out of the room with Tai following her. "Go and sacrifice yourself, Oz, instead of everyone else. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of your game and all of your manipulation."


	9. December 13th: 9:23 PM: Patch

_**December 13th  
Patch  
9:23 PM**_

"Rae?" Tai said, anxiously watching his wife. "Is he really getting under your skin this much?"

Raven glared. "Why else would I be -"

"Okay, okay," Tai said, putting his hands up. "Raven, look, we can talk about this. We don't have to deal with him right now if you really don't want to."

"I don't want to deal with him _period_!" Raven exclaimed angrily. "The man is only here to tell us that we have to do something beyond just dangerous for the sake of further a cause that we can't -"

"Raven, we don't know for sure that we can't win," Tai said in an attempt to be reasonable. "Are you sure that you're not just stressed because -"

"This has nothing to do with the baby!" Raven snapped, and Tai took a step back. "Absolutely nothing, and I would have said something if it was -"

"Raven -" Tai started, staring at her in immense concern.

"Did you not hear what I said to him?" Raven demanded. "I told him that I'm completely sick of him, his game, and his manipulation! I want nothing to do with the man -"

"I know," Tai said, sighing. "I know."

"What if he wants something to do with Yang?" Raven asked him quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Tai, if he does anything to hurt our family -"

"Neither of us will let that happen, and I'm sure you'll kill him if he suggests it," Tai said although he knew that he wasn't joking about that last. "Raven nothing is going to happen."

Raven nodded, though she cursed when her scroll went off suddenly. "Damn it, Summer…"

"Uh...Rae, it's not Summer," Tai said, glancing at the ID. "It's Cristal Schnee."

Raven half ripped her scroll off the charging dock as she answered it. "Cristal, I am not in the mood -"

"You're never in the mood for pretty much everything, so calm down," Cristal said. "You think I haven't figured that out already? We're the oddest pair -"

"You make it sound like we're involved," Raven said darkly, and Cristal laughed.

"That would be awful, for so many reasons. No, I meant we're the oddest pair of friends. And _not_ friends with benefits."

Tai gagged. "She knows we're married, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, and, look, Cristal, this really isn't a good time -"

"You know that I'm going to be in Patch in a few days, right?" Cristal said, and Raven groaned. "Since I -"

"Cristal, no one wants to hear about how you're a Schnee and what that means again," Raven said, and the woman laughed.

"Fine, I won't say it," She said. "But are you going to get annoyed if I sort of just show up and crash you and the rest of Team STRQ -"

"If you agree to annoy Summer and Qrow - more so Qrow - I will let you do whatever the hell you want," Raven said. "As long as it doesn't annoy me."

"Yes!" Cristal half shrieked. "Yes! I can finally get away from my hell hole for a few days!"

"...Please watch your language, Cristal," A slightly irritated female voice said from her end of the line. "...Especially since Winter is in the room."

"She's seven, Willow," Cristal argued. "Who cares?"

"...Me," The elder Schnee sister replied. "And you're twenty three years old, Cristal, can you please -"

"Mommy and daddy don't have a problem with how I act," The woman retorted. "And you're thirty five, so why don't _you_ stop telling your baby sister how to act."

"...We haven't seen mother in six years," Willow sharply reminded her. "...And I don't think she wants anything to do with us -"

"Yes, and I'm going to be taking over the Schnee Dust Company," The heiress haughtily replied. "And I'm the younger child, so I'm going to outlive you and, probably the douchebag next to you -"

Raven glanced to Tai as she set her scroll on speaker, fighting back laughter.

"...Cristal Annabelle Schnee!" An older male voice said before breaking off in violent coughs. "...Please do not...c...c...call people out as if you are in grade school."

"...Thank you, Nicholas," Another male voice, though slightly younger said. "...Cristal, must you be so harsh?"

"Must you have been born?" The heiress replied. "Because, and I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Jacques, you and I both know exactly why you married my sister."

"...Love?" Jacques suggested, and Cristal scoffed.

"There are two things that you give a damn about in this world," Cristal told him, even knowing that she was treading a dangerous line. "Money, and power. Now...let us think of something that gives you both of those things...hmmm...it's right there...right on the tip of my tongue…"

"...Winter, dear, please let us finish this conversation alone," Willow said, and the screeching in the background suggested that the girl did as she was told. "...Look, Cristal, you don't have to -"

"Oh!" Cristal exclaimed. "I figured out what gives Jacques both money and power! Marrying into the Schnee family!"

"...Cristal!" Willow screeched. "...How can you -"

"I know I'm right," The heiress retorted. "I am the best!"

"...Nicholas, do you honestly believe that this child is best suited to run your company?" Jacques asked him. "...Don't you think that she's a threat?"

"...Cristal…" Nicholas began, coughing once again. "...Is my daughter...just...just as much as Willow is. But...but...I...I…...I believe she is best suited to...run the company. Who else do you think...do you think could handle it?"

"...I always could," Jacques said. "...If that's what you choose, of course."

A loud crash was heard, followed by more screeching before Cristal spoke again. "You're not even a Schnee! You married into the family -"

"...Cristal, that's enough -" Nicholas started, though he found himself struggling to scold his younger daughter, his favourite child.

"Daddy, you can't honestly believe him -" The heiress shrieked before she cut herself off. "Daddy, don't listen to him, don't do a damn thing he says!"

Heavy footsteps were heard before Tai finally decided to speak. "Enjoyable family reunion?"

Cristal laughed, albeit humourlessly. "Yeah, well, that seems to be what family supper is like most of the time."

"You know, that was vaguely amusing," Tai told her, and the heiress laughed again - this time out of genuine amusement.

"I'm glad someone thinks so," She said. "Because it certainly doesn't make me popular at home."

"Cristal, as much as I like talking to you, Tai and I have something else we need to do," Raven said, and Cristal sighed.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow."

The line clicked dead, and Raven steadied herself as she looked back to Tai. "I'm going to go find out what he wants."

"Raven -" Tai started, becoming slightly worried when she picked up her odachi and her mask.

"Tai," Raven said, holding her mask for a moment so that she could kiss him. "I love you, and I swear I'm not going to cause you pain."

"I know you won't," Tai said, embracing her tightly. "And I love you too."

Taking her hand as she placed her mask on her face, Tai tried to calm her as best he could even though he could tell there was a part of her that wanted to let her emotions get the best of her. As they walked down the stairs, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist and, to his relief, she didn't protest and instead leaned lightly into him. Her seven centimetre heeled boots clicking against the floor, Raven attempted to force herself to be as relaxed as possible despite knowing that that wasn't going to last very long no matter what she tried. Focusing herself on her anger towards the dark haired man talking to Summer and Qrow, she forced herself to remember that no matter what he said that her story wasn't based on what he set them towards, and that, for her, none of it was going to ever be over. There was too much damage, too much that had disillusioned her even at only twenty three, that she could never erase. Walking back into the room calmer than when she had left, Raven crossed her arms as she glared at Ozpin even through her mask.

"Well?" She demanded. "What do you want?"

"As I explained to Summer Rose and Qrow," Ozpin said calmly. "It seems that Salem is pushing her influence further in all of the kingdoms...and it also appears that one of the maidens may have taken refuge with your tribe."

"I think I would know if that was the case," Raven said irritably. "And how would you know that?"

"I never said that I know," Ozpin said, remaining calm still. "I said that it appears, and only because of the way, it seemed, that she was targeting the tribe through the Mistrali Council -"

"Everyone knows that the Mistrali Council hates the tribes with reasonable power in Anima," Raven snapped. "Or have you forgotten that to hang from a thread?"

"Raven!" Qrow said, sending his sister a glare. "There's no reason to -"

"On the contrary, there's every reason to be angry," She told him. "Because if Oz thinks that he can just storm in here and say that he wants to fuck with my tribe over the slim possibility of a maiden -"

"What about the good of humanity?" Qrow countered. "Isn't that -"

"And, of course, there's the concern for Summer," Ozpin said. "Since she is at serious risk as a silver eyed warrior."

Summer bit her lip. "I'm not even quite sure what my eyes do, let alone how I would use them"

"That we will work on with time," Ozpin assured her. "It won't hurt you, most likely, and we're not going to let you die. I'm especially sure that Qrow won't allow that -"

"Of course I won't," He said, kissing his wife's cheek. "Sums, you know I'm going to make sure you're safe. I love you too much to risk you."

Summer smiled. "I love you too, Qrow."

"You're not getting to my tribe," Raven sharply informed Ozpin. "And I can assure, you won't get a maiden either, even if she has hidden herself amongst my people."


	10. December 17th: Patch

_**December 17th  
Patch  
6:29 PM**_

"Cristal," Qrow said, groaning as the Schnee casually sauntered into the house. "You know that I've never liked you, right?"

Cristal smiled as she pulled off her designer sunglasses with a flourish. "Yes, you've made that rather clear the entire time I've known you."

"You're a bitch," He said shamelessly, and she rolled her eyes as she shoved her sunglasses into his hand, followed by her large purse. "Case in point…"

"Take those up to my room and then come back down and get me a drink," She told him. "And be snappy about it. It's not as if I've got all day."

"Listen to me, heiress," Qrow said, shoving her things back into her hands. "I don't know what you're used to back in Atlas, but you better not think we're going to wait on you hand in foot while you're here -"

"I would never suggest that Raven do such a thing, or even Tai," Cristal replied irritably. "Most likely not even Summer. But as for you…"

"Hello, Cristal," Summer said, smiling as she came into the room with her cape trailing behind her. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, darling, now please get this man to bring my things up like he's supposed to," Cristal said, angrily gesturing to Qrow and causing Summer to laugh. "What?"

"Qrow, just do what she's telling you to," Summer said, playfully slapping his arm. "It's cute, she thinks that you're a butler -"

"I do not look anything like a butler!" Qrow said, and she laughed more. "Sums -"

"Come on, it will be fun!" She said, wrapping an arm around him. "And, besides, she's a very close friend of Raven's -"

"Yes, and you can tell," Qrow replied, sending Cristal a nasty glare. "Cristal, I ain't going to be taking orders from you -"

"Listen, it's not as if I'm asking you to be my whore," Cristal snapped. "And it's the least that you could do to help me out here and -"

"Cristal!" Summer exclaimed. "You can't call people -"

"Since when are you his bitch?" Cristal asked her, shifting her things to her side and setting a hand on her hip. "Well?"

"Are you drunk?" Summer asked her, irritated by the woman's clear lack of care for her or Qrow. "It's one thing to ask for help, but it's another to start demanding things and to tell people that they're little more than a -"

"No, I am not drunk," Cristal said, her tone becoming sharper with each word she spoke. "Although, with things being like this, I am certainly being pushed in that direction."

"Cristal, I said you could annoy them, not being...well whatever the hell it is you're being," Raven said, coming into the room with her heels clicking. "You sound like you're talking to Jacques."

Cristal rolled her eyes before she saw Tai. "Oh, Tai! Come here and be a darling and bring my things upstairs."

Tai stared at her for a moment, considering screaming though opting to narrow his eyes. "No."

"But -" Cristal protested, relenting only when she saw the look Raven was giving her. "So, what have things been like around here?"

Qrow snatched her things from her and dropped them on the couch about a metre away. "There. That's where you're staying."

Cristal, rather childishly, stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, lovely."

Raven slapped her. "Now you're just pissing me off."

Cristal grinned. "Glad to see you still have it, Raven."

"Ugh, I'm going to go disappear before the two of them start making love," Qrow muttered to Summer, causing her to turn a bright pink. "I mean, seriously…"

"Qrow!" Summer hissed as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, we could spend some time alone together," He said, smiling suggestively as he paused to kiss her cheek. "Unless you don't want to."

Even though she was blushing furiously, Summer kissed him passionately and dragged him upstairs. "I've never said no, and I'm not going to start now."

Cristal mimed shooting herself to Tai and Raven. "They're ridiculous."

"My life is ridiculous," Raven muttered, crossing her arms. "In ways you can only imagine."

"Oh, really?" Cristal said, dramatically fluffing her already voluminous white curls. "Well, the clearly don't live mine."

"No one wants to live your life," Raven told her, and Cristal considered that for a moment before shrugging.

"I suppose that that's true, considering that not even I want to live the life I do."

"And how would you react if you lost all of your money, jewels, and the like?" Tai asked her, laughing when she gasped in horror.

"Tai, I would rather die than suffer that fate!" She exclaimed. "I just wish there wasn't so much...drama in my family."

"You're still stuck with them either way," Tai told her, and she groaned. "Although, I can't say that I blame you for hating Jacques and all of the bullshit that has been created as a result of his marriage to your sister."

"And that's when you add in the fact that my mother sort of just disappeared six years ago!" Cristal added, huffing. "Ugh, it's completely obnoxious, not to mention the fact that she's probably just been sleeping her way through the world!"

Raven grimaced. "That was not imagery I needed."

"It wasn't imagery I needed either, but I had to hear it either way...so…" Cristal sighed. "Do you know how hard it is being me?"

"Considering that you spent your teen years partying and getting into clubs you most definitely shouldn't have been allowed into…" Raven started, sending her a sharp look. "I would say fairly easy, especially compared to the rest of us."

"For the average woman of affluence -" Cristal started, and Raven cut her off.

"I feel sorry for you when it comes to the difficulties you have with your family," She said. "But I feel no pity for you when it comes to anything else to do with your life."

Cristal pouted before shaking her head. "But Raven, I don't think you understand -"

"I don't want to understand how that odd mind of yours works," Raven said, smacking the back of her head. "But I do want to know if you're going insane."

"I don't think so," Cristal said, rubbing her head despite the fact that her aura had protected her. "I'm not certain, but, if I had to bet, someone would have locked me up in an institution by now if that were case."

Tai smirked as he tightly wrapped an arm around Raven. "Did Raven tell you that we're having a child?"

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "You? A mother of all things?"

Raven glared. "Because you would be much better."

"That is fair," Cristal said, slipping off her heels. "So, when are you due?"

"Late May to early June," Raven told her, and she grinned.

"Ah…"

"What?" Tai said, feeling a bit suspicious. "Cristal, if you try to pull a Rumplestiltskin on us -"

"I don't want the little brat," Cristal said, rolling her eyes. "Who do you think that I am?"

"The kind of woman who doesn't give half a damn about anyone or anything?" Tai suggested, and she clicked her tongue approvingly as she looked to Raven.

"This probably doesn't mean much, but I approve," She said. "He knows his way around words. Hey, speaking of knowing the way around things, does he know his way around a -"

"I am not going to discuss my sex life with you!" Raven exclaimed, recoiling. "That's disgusting, Cristal, even for you -"

"I suppose," She said, glancing around. "I heard that Ozpin was here the other day."

"How did you -" Raven started, and she waved her off dismissively.

"Details, details. Look, I know about the maidens and whatnot just as much as you do and have because my mother was a member of that little group before she disappeared. And, to be honest, I think her fear of Ozpin and what his end game might be fueled that, not anything else."

"Cristal -" Raven groaned, but the woman pressed on.

"I can help you figure out which one of the girls in your tribe is the Spring Maiden," Cristal told her. "And we can keep it a secret from Ozpin."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Is that the real reason you're here?"

"No, but it's a side reason," Cristal admitted. "I'm primarily here because I missed seeing you."

"Oh great…" Raven muttered.

"Raven, you're one of the few females in this world that truly understands me," Cristal said dramatically, clutching her chest. "You complete me, we are like -"

"Cristal, do you need a drink?" Tai asked her, and she paused, looking at him inquisitively.

"Are you offering?"

"Yes," He said. "Just give me a minute."

"I can get it myself," Cristal said, smirking as she meandered into the kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of gin. "Really, I'm not entirely helpless."

"And her borderline unhealthy love for alcohol will be how we'll know she's pregnant," Raven said quietly to Tai, who laughed. "No, I'm serious."

"So, the first time we see her drinking water or superfood juice will be how we'll know?" He asked jokingly, and she nodded.

"I have a feeling it won't let us down," She muttered. "And about that maiden -"

"You should take her powers," Cristal said. "I don't care how, but you'd be a better maiden, no matter who it may be right now."


	11. December 18th: Patch

_**December 18th  
Patch  
6:32 AM**_

Qrow smiled to himself as he woke up and saw Summer still curled into him. Hearing glass crash downstairs, followed by irate swears, he shook his head and drew her closer choosing to ignore Cristal as he knew Raven and Tai likely were as well. Looking at her for several minutes as the sunlight slowly began to grace her face, he couldn't help but feel an unusual sense of serenity, of perfect calm. She did not shift much and was rather peaceful in her sleep. Her hair was a tangled mess, but he couldn't help but find the fact both charming and endearing. Despite it being early in the morning, he was perfectly awake and he was certainly more than content to lie in bed with his wife curled tightly into him. Blissfully recalling the night before, he carefully pulled the blankets higher over them and in doing so he accidentally woke her up. Sighing as her silver eyes slowly blinked open, he smiled as she shifted to face him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You shouldn't have distracted me so much yesterday," She murmured though her delicate hands were slowly tracing his arms and shoulders. "Although it was nice to get away from Cristal and her nonsense."

"Like I said," He smirked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "She's a close friend of Raven's, and you can tell."

"Because she's a bitch or because she's what Raven would be like if she was the heiress to a multibillion lien Dust empire?" Summer suggested, giggling a little as she went on. "Although Raven says that even if Cristal is a bit young and unprepared, she's better than her sister or the other alternative which is her brother in law. And I agree with that."

"What intrigues me the most about the Schnee family," Qrow said, trying not to laugh. "Is what became of Nicholas Schnee's wife, Victoria."

"Didn't she just walk out?" Summer said, raising an eyebrow. "And aren't she and Nicholas still married?"

"Yeah, they are," Qrow said, shrugging. "Technically."

Summer laughed. "I guess that's what happens sometimes in those old rich families."

"The Schnee family wasn't a big deal until Nick made it a big deal," Qrow reminded her, a finger wrapping itself tightly around her hair. "And he went all out."

"And now they're practically royalty and live in the northernmost kingdom which also happens to be the only kingdom with a standing military," Summer sighed. "I wonder why Atlas is the way it is...it's not particularly culturally different Vale, but -"

"I don't know, but it's annoying isn't it?" Qrow shook his head. "And we have people like Cristal Annabelle Schnee that make it worse."

The door suddenly swung open. "Hey, can I talk to you two?" Cristal stared at them before going on. "Yeah, okay, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"So you were drunk?" Qrow asked her, sitting up though simultaneously pulling the blanket higher over him and Summer. "That explains it."

"I'm sorry, but if you had to live with Jacques Gele you'd want to wallow your pain and suffering away in a good viognier too," Cristal moaned dramatically as she collapsed into the chair in their room. "It's not easy."

"You do know that you're an heiress, right?" Summer asked her, and she waved her hand dismissively.

"Details, details," She said, running a hand through her perfectly disheveled white curls. "You know Jacques thinks it's annoying that my hair is naturally this colour and naturally this beautiful? Honestly, I want my mother back so that she can put the man in his face. Maybe shoot him? I don't know, she was a huntress herself. A good one, too. She was the one that encouraged me to go to Atlas Academy, and she even got in with some of the council members -"

"That Atlas Council sounds like it's a fucking mess every time you start talking about it," Qrow commented, and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Listen, Qrow," She said with a smirk. "I know that the Valerian Council has the same set up and the same ridiculous amount of departments and members -"

"Here she goes," Summer muttered, eliciting a smile from her husband.

"But at in Atlas shit gets done and it gets done efficiently," Cristal shook out her hair before sighing. "I know that it's difficult not having as many strong leaders -"

"Fuck you," Qrow said, and she started laughing. "What?"

"You fell right into my trap," Cristal exclaimed through laughter. "The minute I start comparing Atlas to Vale and my life to yours, you tuned out. Of course I have to make outrageous comments, it's the only way to ensure that you're listening..."

Qrow groaned as she kept laughing and Summer stared at her in concern. "Fucking hate this woman..."

While the two of them continued to enjoy the other's presence even with Cristal making snide about her life in comparison to theirs comments every so often, a rather different mood was above them. Anxiously pacing in their room while Tai continued to sleep, Raven tried to push away the vision she had had of quite literally flying away. Glancing at her wedding ring every so often and then to her still sleeping husband, she felt her nerves continuing to rise and herself feeling chilled despite it being warm inside of the house. With the village perfectly active outside, she considered shifting and flying out of the window to escape her thoughts for even a few moments but paused and instead pulled her red silk shawl tighter around her. Though her light sweater covered her almost entirely, her exposed shoulders seemed to take on an almost uncanny chill, and, every time that she glanced into the mirror and noticed her slightly protruding abdomen, her anxiety about having a child came back and she cursed herself for letting it get to her. Finally giving up, she sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands and not noticing that Tai had woken up until he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Raven?" He asked her, his blue eyes searching her red ones for any signs for what might be bothering her. "Raven, you're never this quiet -"

"If you say a damn thing about hormones, I'm going to feel no shame about ending you," She muttered, and he shook his head.

"That wasn't what I was thinking."

"Then what are you thinking?" She demanded and, albeit hesitantly, he brought her tightly into his arms. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"I'm comforting you, for one," He said as he rubbed her back. "And, for another, I was thinking how something seems to be getting to you and I'm worried."

"Don't be, everything's fine," She said, but her voice shaking betrayed her. "Honestly, I -"

"Raven, there's no way that everything is fine," He said gently. "I know you, for god's sake you're my wife! You can tell me what's bothering you, and no matter what it is I won't get angry."

"You're not going to understand," She said stubbornly. "I know you're not, because you're going to tell me the same thing you always do which is that for all his problems Ozpin has good intentions -"

"Does this have anything to do with the situation involving the Spring Maiden?" Tai stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Raven, even if you know who it is you don't have to tell him."

"That's obvious," She snapped. "I'm not telling the man a damn thing."

"I was never going to suggest that you should," Tai told her even though that was what he personally would do. "And, even though you haven't said anything, I swear that I will not let him touch our baby or any other baby we have later on."

Raven looked at him in surprise. "I didn't realise -"

"Raven, I know you want Yang," Tai said, kissing her and gently rubbing her abdomen. "And I know that no matter how many members of the tribe dislike me being a huntsman, your husband, and the -"

"Tai -" Raven started, but he cut her off and lightly pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Raven Aria Branwen, I know that our daughter is going to be just as fiery and strong as you," He said, kissing her cheek. "And I'm proud of who you are and, after a year or two, I would love to have more than just our little sunny dragon with you. Really. If you want to have another kid, I promise I will be on you all day and night if that's what you -"

"Taiyang Xiao Long, I'm already terrified of being a mother to Yang, do you really think that talking about having a second child while I'm already pregnant the first time is going to help?" She asked him though her tone was more nervous than anything else. "And I...oh my god, Tai, I'm not cut out to be a mother..."

"Raven, let me ask you something," Tai said, bringing her a bit closer. "Is this...quiet kind of life what you want?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I need to be on the move, I can't be static for -"

"Raven, there's nothing wrong with traveling a lot if it makes you feel better," Tai said gently, and she sighed. "Really. If you ever want to go someone - whether it's with me and our daughter or if it's by yourself - just tell me and you can. I promise. I just want you to be happy."

"I'll always come back," She whispered. "You know I will."

"Of course I do," He said, brushing away a tear. "But I don't want you to be unhappy. Just as long as you tell me where you're going and how long you'll be gone, it will be okay. I won't worry too much, Raven, I know you can handle yourself."

"I..." Raven bit her lip as she started to cry in spite of herself. "Is it bad that I'm already attached to the idea of us raising Yang?"

Tai smiled as he kissed her reassuringly. "Of course not. You have no idea how excited I am. You're my wife, and we're going to have the sweetest, most powerful children in Remnant. I know it."

"Promise me one thing," Raven whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anything," Tai murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Promise that you won't hate me for anything," She said, her voice weak. "Tai -"

"I swear I could never hate you," He said, still cradling her in his arms. "I swear that I'm not going to let anything stand between us."

Raven smiled weakly. "I love you...and...thanks..."

"I'll do anything for you," He swore. "I promised you that the day we married, and nothing will change that. Absolutely nothing. And, Raven?"

"Yeah?" She said hesitantly.

Tai grinned before kissing her once more. "You should know by now that I love you more than anything else. I swear, I'll do anything for you, and I...Raven, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

She sighed heavily but nodded. "I know."


	12. December 19th: 11:29 AM: Patch

_**December 19th  
Patch  
11:29 AM**_

"You know, I was thinking..." Cristal said as she traced the rim of her coffee mug and eyed Raven critically.

"A surprisingly dangerous endeavour," Raven muttered, and Cristal rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Raven," Cristal said, reaching over and resting her hand over the other woman's. "I want you to help me find my mother."

Raven groaned. "Why? We're already trying to find the Spring Maiden -"

"You help me with this and I'll sniff her out in a few days tops," Cristal said seriously, her grey eyes twinkling. "You know how I have a younger, half sister, right?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I think my mother went to her," Cristal said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh my god, Raven, she never told my dad but...yes, three years after I was born she had an affair with one of the generals in our military - General Soleil. He was three years younger than her, but that didn't stop them from getting hot and heavy and then her passing Penelope off as my father's. Like I said, he still doesn't know that Penny wasn't his even though she herself does. Oh, and the secret has never broken loose, somehow, considering Atlas is filled with nosy people and gossip mongers, and Penny's -"

"Your sister Penny's full name is Penelope?" Raven shook her head. "Nevermind, you're a Schnee, continue."

"Penny is actually not a biological Schnee," Cristal informed her, and Raven groaned. "She's biologically a Silver-Soleil. Although she goes by Penny Schnee still. Hates it when people - me - remind her that she was raised as a Schnee and lied to her entire early life. It's a tragic story, really. Oh, and, just so you know, James isn't involved with Glynda. Never has been, actually."

Raven stared at her before sighing again. "Cristal, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh, that I was right," She said, laughing. "They weren't involved, though I wouldn't be too surprised if things get saucy for them later."

Raven contemplated whether or not she could fake being ill long enough to escape Cristal's plans. "I have a few questions for you, and they all start with why."

"Oh, and then you have Penny's friend -" Cristal went on.

"Your mind is shockingly unorganised," Raven muttered under her breath. "Funny that I'm only noticing it now."

Cristal pretended not to hear. "The one who wears glass heels, you know, Phoebe? She's so young - only seventeen - but she's brilliant. Her schemes for getting what she wants are off the charts. I told her when I take over the SDC that she is totally going to be my assistant."

"That's an excellent plan," Raven said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm. "What about your elder sister? The one that's friends with James Ironwood."

Cristal reached for her coffee, and then for gin. "I know you can't drink, but I can so I'm going to spike my coffee before I go on with the thing that I found out involving the Specialist."

Raven sighed. "You're going to take forever..."

"What's going on?" Tai asked, smiling as he came into the room. "Oh, Cristal, really?"

"Yes," She said, pouring more than a shot's worth of gin into her coffee. "This story needs it."

Tai shook his head as he sat down next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her. "Great, so we're going to wish you didn't have a sex drive by the time you finish."

Raven grimaced. "Don't give her ideas."

"Don't worry," Cristal said, sipping her spiked coffee. "I'm not. Although, as obnoxious as he is, Ozpin's pretty cute..."

"That sounds like the alcohol talking, and you haven't even had that much," Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't have any idea what you're seeing."

"I don't know, there's the tousled dark hair, his cute little glasses that I want to rip off his face, oh, and that vest I want to rip off his body -" Cristal stopped when she realised what she was saying. "I have done that to men before."

"Did you get up particularly early to drink?" Tai asked her, and she started laughing.

"Of course I didn't, who gets up before ten in the morning anyways?" She moaned as she leaned forward and hit her head against the table before looking at them pitifully. "Oh, right, so yesterday Willow called me early because apparently early mornings are something she does."

Tai glanced to Raven who was not trying particularly hard to conceal her irritation. "Cristal, no one wants to hear you complain about how supposedly difficult your life is."

"No, this is a funny story," She said with a mischievous sparkle behind her eyes. "Or, at least, funny to me. So, you know how Willow used to visit me at Atlas Academy?"

"I thought you were sent there because your mother insisted upon it," Raven said, smirking as Tai kissed her cheek. "And I also thought that Willow hates you."

"Oh, she does," Cristal said cheerfully. "Which is fine, but she's stuck with me so we make do. I'm probably going to get to my nieces or my niece and nephew soon enough -"

"Cristal, Willow only has one kid," Tai pointed out before his eyes widened. "She called you to tell you she's pregnant?"

"Yes," Cristal said, beaming.

"Oh no," Raven groaned as she looked at her. "That look of yours can't imply anything good."

"She's going to have her hands full pretending that this child was created by Jacques's disappointing dick," Cristal said, taking another sip of the alcoholic coffee. "And I know, because I slept with him once before he married my sister and I pretended that I was -"

"You are disgusting!" Raven declared, standing up. "And what do you mean she's going to have to pretend that this child is also Jacques's? I thought that -"

"Guess who she's been secretly meeting behind closed doors," Cristal said, laughing maniacally for a moment though that happened to be the moment Qrow and Summer came in from their walk in the forest.

"What did she do?" Qrow muttered to Raven. "Did she murder someone who wronged her as a child or did she cut off a man's testicles?"

Raven snorted. "I'm assuming worse."

Qrow took a step back with Summer still latched to his arm. "Oh dear god. Cristal, what did you do?"

"I fucked my sister," She said sarcastically, prompting Raven to slap her with her wedding ring hitting the softest part of the woman's cheek and activating her aura. "Oh my god, it was a joke!"

"A sick one," Raven said, and Summer nodded frantically behind her.

"Cristal, we all know that you're turned on by things going horribly for other people," She said, shuddering. "You made that rather clear yesterday."

"Okay, listen," The heiress said, slamming down her drink. "Willow's been secretly having sex with James Ironwood for months! I know that they became good friends while I was at the academy, and on a team with him, and -"

"And we know, you practically told us your life story and this one yesterday," Qrow grumbled, tempted to pull out his flask. "And does James even know that he got her pregnant?"

Cristal shrugged. "Maybe. WIllow's downright terrified of keeping this a secret."

"Is there any way that it might actually be Jacques's kid?" Tai asked her, crossing his arms. "Also, please don't take that as a reason to give us whatever details are storming about your mind."

Cristal sighed heavily. "No, there isn't. Willow found out the exact day she got pregnant, and Jacques was out of town doing work as the director of human resources for the SDC. He obviously isn't going to find out that information, and I also want to know how the man convinced my daddy that he'd be good as the director of human resources but I also know that he's sucking up to him in an attempt to steal the company from me!"

Summer flinched. "Cristal, are you sure that you're not overreacting?"

Cristal glared. "Summer Rose, never tell me that I'm overreacting."

"Fuck this," Qrow said, taking Summer's hand in his. "We're going to go upstairs and spend some time alone."

"Fuck this indeed," Cristal mused.

Raven looked to Tai darkly before turning back to Cristal. "Your sister is seriously keeping the pregnancy?"

"Willow claimed to me she's already attached when I suggested the idea to her," Cristal said, shrugging. "Whatever. When it bites her in the ass later, I'll tell her I told her so. Or, actually, I'll just train the kid to have an actual spine and stand up to the son of a bitch that isn't her father but will be what it's told because fuck honesty. Speaking of people saying fuck honesty, the story I told you first had a purpose - which is that it explains why this bothers me. My mommy left because she was afraid of my father figuring out that Penny wasn't his even though Penny hasn't lived at home for...well, the longest of any of us. This kind of thing...it...well..."

"I get it, you don't want this kid to feel like Penny when it's twenty like her," Raven hesitated, but sighed. "If I track down your mother and sister, you'll find the Spring Maiden amongst my people?"

"Yes," Cristal said excitedly. "Oh my god, Raven, I'll find the Winter Maiden too!"

Raven stared at her, arms crossed. "What?"

"I have my suspicions, and my ways," Cristal said, picking up her drink again. "And you have yours. Don't judge me too harshly, baby girl."

Raven shook her head. "I'll track her down by the end of the week and then this better work out, because if it doesn't then you're fucked."

"Ooo..." Cristal said, tossing her hair back. "Sounds like the hormones are getting to you."

Tai immediately wrapped his arm around Raven, although this was primarily to prevent her from reaching for her odachi. "Don't you dare."

"Fine," Cristal said, wandering out with her drink. "I'm heading up to Beacon to talk to Oz...I assume the flight into the City Of Vale is no more than hour. Have fun here. It's not like he doesn't know me. I know a lot about him. Like I said, mommy was a member of the group before she vanished. She may have been afraid of him, but I'm not. Men throw themselves at me like it's their jobs, and, believe me, Oz is definitely a man. I know it. Going to go talk to him and ask him to give me some information...and maybe a bit more than that..."

"She's drunk," Tai said, laughing before he kissed Raven and held her close. "How much did she have again?"

"She must have gotten up early to drink," Raven muttered, smiling as he kissed her again. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"Being affectionate to my wife?" He suggested, and she didn't object. "Looks like things are going to be quiet for a little while, so, if you want to..."

"I love you, Taiyang Xiao Long," Raven said as she let him guide her over to the couch. "I do, honestly."

"Oh, I know," He said, kissing her neck. "You wouldn't have married me otherwise, and you definitely wouldn't be pregnant with our child."

Raven smiled as he pulled off his shirt. "Tai..."

"You going to be angry if I hold you like this for a while?" He asked her, bringing her into his arms and curling up on the couch with her with one hand toying with her hair and the other resting over her growing abdomen. "Or are you going to force me out of the rest of my clothes?"

Raven shook her head as she shifted slightly to look at me. "I kind of like this, actually."

"I love you so much," He murmured, delicately brushing his fingers through her hair. "I know I keep saying that, but I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"You need me?" She asked him softly, her heart fluttering. "I know that you love me, but -"

"Of course I need you, Raven..." He said, kissing her ear. "You're not easy, you're demanding, and you always see strength as the most important thing...but I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Raven bit her lip before wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him. "I love you, Tai."

"Stay with me," He said quietly, slowly kissing her. "Please."

Raven only held him tighter. "I promise I will."


	13. December 19th: 3:29 PM: Beacon Academy

_**December 19th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:29 PM**_

"I swear that I'm not drunk," Cristal declared as she entered Ozpin's office and the man looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Before you ask."

"Do people generally assume that you're drunk?" He asked her, sounding vaguely concerned. "I wasn't going to assume that you were, considering that I don't think this is where you would come if you were drunk, Cristal."

She smirked. "And where do you think I would go?"

"If you don't mind me saying what I honestly think, probably the back of someone's car," He said, setting his scroll aside. "How's your mother?"

Cristal glared. "She disappeared in large part because of you, didn't she?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Victoria told me herself that she was leaving the group because she wanted to be more...inconspicuous. How she was going to manage that being who she is was always beyond my comprehension, but I suppose she must have done so if you're wondering where she is."

"Excellent inference, but I'm not going to ask you where she is," Cristal sighed as she crossed her arms. "Raven's doing that for me, and I have a feeling she'll get it done faster than you."

"Cristal, when your mother disappeared you had just started at Atlas Academy per her prompting, yes?" Ozpin said, and she nodded. "Your younger sister Penny disappeared with her at the age of fourteen."

"That's because she was a love child," Cristal snapped, and Ozpin took a step back in surprise. "I mean that literally. General Soleil had her...well, more accurately was involved in creating her with my mother. I believe he his son, Jonathan, just had a daughter that they named Ciel? Ciel Soleil, who has no idea that her...oh, well I suppose that would be great aunt or cousin or something along those lines -"

"Cristal, where exactly are you going with all of this?" He asked her, almost completely lost. "I already told you that I don't know why else your mother left."

"And I believe you," She said, eyeing him for a moment before sighing again. "Look, I mainly wanted to make sure you weren't lying about that because I can't tell very well when it's over call. And, also, I have a few questions for you about why you need the maidens."

"Does Raven have any idea who the Spring Maiden is?" Ozpin asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, but if she did I doubt she'd tell you. Also, that doesn't answer my question."

Ozpin stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. "Cristal, I need the maidens because without their powers in our hands Salem will get the relics and, not only that, we need the four maidens to fight her when the time for a confrontation comes."

Cristal hesitated, but decided that answer was satisfactory. "Mind if I ask something a bit more personal?"

Ozpin gave her an odd look. "What is it?"

"Do you think that I'm the bratty heiress that everyone seems to think that I am?" She asked him, her grey eyes watching him as he considered that. "Ozpin?"

"No, I don't," He finally said with complete sincerity. "I think you have a tendency to overreact and to push everything in your favour even at the expense of others, but overall your heart's in the right place."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Sorry, it just occurred to me that storming in here and declaring myself to be completely sober - which I am right now - isn't the best idea."

"Cristal, when I was your age six years ago and was appointed to this position as headmaster of Beacon Academy, I wasn't sure how I'd handle it," He said, and she nodded. "I was exceptionally skilled, but I was twenty three years old and therefore incredibly young."

"And that was the same year Glynda, James, Blake, and I started at Atlas Academy," Cristal added. "Not to mention STRQ here."

"I'll admit that I've made quite a lot of concessions for Team STRQ where I perhaps shouldn't have," He smiled as he shook his head. "But I suppose it's turned out alright."

Cristal nodded. "I don't really know why I'm here, I -"

"Cristal, what were you thinking when you decided to show up here?" Ozpin asked her, and she clenched her fists as she turned back to face him.

"I was thinking how I thought I could get a decent amount of answers out of you, which I did," She said, unashamed of that part.

"And?" He said, noticing the confliction on her face.

"And how I thought that in part because men typically throw themselves at me, but also how I wouldn't mind ripping that vest off you and fucking you right here and right now if you wanted me too," She snapped, heading back towards the lift. "I can't believe you made me say it!"

"Cristal, wait," Ozpin said, and she stopped even though she was turning a rather bright shade of pink. "Do you have feelings for me?"

She glared. "Ozpin, I've never had feelings for anyone before - not real ones - and I have no idea what it is I feel for you if anything. Maybe it was because I spent most of yesterday drinking, but I had a rather...erotic dream involving you despite the fact that Raven had spent a good amount of the day complaining about you. I've been in a lot of relationships - for god's sake, I fucked my sister's husband one time before that arranged marriage of theirs went through because I -"

"Are you alright?" He asked her in concern, noticing the tears rising behind her eyes. "Cristal?"

"Look," She said, adjusting her purse. "I'm a hot mess and I've only gotten worse as time has gone on. That probably has a damn lot to do with my family situation, but it might also have to do with how much I want to take control of the SDC."

"Cristal, aren't you already the COO?" Ozpin asked her, and she bit her lip but nodded. "It's not going to be that much different."

She shook her head. "Even though that's true, it does mean that having taken control of the company will have cemented by claim to it and taken away anything Jacques thinks he has. I can't let that bastard win. Especially because his...treatment of my sister is why she - and don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone other than me - had an affair herself with James Ironwood that has resulted in her pregnancy which, of course, is all of the gossip these days about Jacques and Willow's love story and their struggle for a second child. Pish posh, Jacques didn't even want another child and he certainly won't if it turns out to be a girl. He's a complete and utter shit, and while people know that full well they don't think that's what he's like with his wife. Surprise, surprise, it is."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea."

"Few people do," She said as she slowly walked back over towards his desk. "In fact, few people have any idea what being a Schnee is like at all. I just hope that my niece or nephew won't end up having the same struggle for self acceptance that Penelope is having and has had since my mother told her the truth shortly before they disappeared."

"Do you want to keep talking about this?" He asked her gently. "I promise you, Cristal, that I won't tell anyone."

She nodded. "Yes."

As Cristal sat down on the edge of Ozpin's desk and the two continued talking, Qrow and Summer were heading downstairs quietly after having had sex. Smiling with his arm wrapped tightly around her, Summer tried not to giggle even when he suddenly pulled down her hood so that he could stroke her hair. Slipping into the living room and expecting to find it empty, they both stopped when they saw Raven and Tai curled up in each other's arms on the couch, having fallen asleep. Her hair was a mess and beginning to tangle noticeably, although she looked far more relaxed in sleep than she did awake. Tai's arms were tightly around her with her pressed into him, and one hand rested protectively over her abdomen. Sighing as she leaned into Qrow, Summer dragged him into the kitchen to allow them to sleep before speaking.

"I know she's made mistakes, but she's so happy," Summer said, a faint smile rising on her face. "I...I wish things were going like they are for them for us."

Qrow stared at her. "Sums, do you want us to have a baby?"

She nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes -"

"What about my semblance?" He asked her gently, and her face fell. "What if I hurt our child?"

Summer sighed. "You wouldn't, I know that for a fact. And before you start telling me that your semblance would, I don't believe that for a second. I'm sure that our baby would be fine, really."

"Summer," He said seriously. "Has my semblance ever hurt you?"

She didn't respond.

"Summer, please," He said, pressing a hand to her cheek. "I -"

"It was one time, and it was our second mission," She admitted, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "I only remember it because after the fact I woke up in the hospital wing at Beacon and Ozpin explained what had happened. I figured out it was your semblance in part because of the near astronomical circumstances and also because you yourself admitted that to me."

Qrow pulled her tightly into her. "I don't want anything like that to ever happen again. To you, or to our child...Summer, what if my semblance prevents us from having kids?"

Summer shook her head. "It won't. I know your semblance is always active, but I doubt that it cares about your dick."

Qrow glared. "Not funny."

"But true," She said, all but melting into him. "I love you, Qrow, and I know that you would never hurt me. I know it."

He sighed. "But I have."

"Fuck off about that!" Summer exclaimed in exasperation. "Do I have to use my semblance on you to make you forget about yours?"

Qrow sighed. "No, and I would have felt it if you were. Summer, you've never used your semblance on me, you know that?"

She nodded. "It takes away you actually choosing me if I do."

Qrow softly kissed her. "I'll always choose you."

"So," She said, her voice little more than a whisper. "You and I both know that I want to have a baby, but do you?"

"I'm afraid of what might happen," He said slowly. "But, yes, I do want us to try and have a baby."

Summer smiled. "Want to try right now?"

Qrow laughed. "You're not usually the one who is all for sex in unconventional places."

"Yeah?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess right now I am."

"Okay then," Qrow said as he lifted her up onto the counter. "You know I can still easily kiss you even there, right?"

Summer giggled. "Then do it."

Cupping her face in his hands, Qrow gently pressed his lips against hers. "Like that?"

Summer gave him a small smirk. "Is that really all that you've got?"

"Nope," He said, unclasping her cape and dropping it to the ground. "And I know that you're glad it isn't."

"Of course I'm glad for that," She replied, unclasping his own cape and then pulling off his shirt. "I want you to have sex with me, not leave me clothed and braid my hair."

"I'm not sure your hair is long enough to be braided," He said as he tugged her shirt off over her head and she giggled while he did so. "What? It's true."

"I'm growing it out!" She protested, sliding off her jeans. "Okay -"

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven demanded as she came into the room, staring at them in horror. "Oh god no."

"What - oh..." Tai said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. "Qrow, don't be disgusting."

"You two seriously just had to come and ruin the moment, didn't you?" He said, glaring primarily at Raven. "You two were -"

"We woke up, and I -" Raven groaned. "Summer get off the counter and put your clothes back on, please."

Summer rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you and I haven't seen each other without clothes on before, Raven."

"It's not like I want to look at that, especially because my brother has his hands on you still!" Raven half shrieked. "And put a shirt on, Qrow -"

"Tai's not wearing a shirt," He pointed out, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"That's different," She said. "And -"

"Hey, where's Cristal?" Summer asked them in a desperate attempt to change the subject while she pulled her jeans back on. "She didn't go back to Atlas, did she?"

"That would be a relief," Qrow muttered, holding her cape as she pulled her shirt over herself once more.

"She went to Beacon to talk to Ozpin...for some reason," Raven said almost bitterly. "And she didn't leave without making comments about ripping his vest off his body."

Qrow started laughing. "She wants to fuck Ozpin?"

"She wants to fuck most of the men she's met," Raven snapped. "When she first met you, she tried it on you even though you were very noticeably with Summer."

"She never tried it on me," Tai reminded her, kissing her cheek. "Good thing too."

"Oh, she's never tried it on you because I threatened to kill her if she did," Raven said silkily, causing him to laugh. "No, Tai, I'm completely serious."

"I know you are," He said, softly kissing her lips. "That's why I love you."

"Okay, so you two are allowed to be affectionate and we're not?" Summer set her hands on her hips before motioning Qrow to follow her. "Come on, we can go have sex upstairs where they can't bother us."

"Maybe in the shower?" He suggested, and she nodded.

"Definitely," She said, pausing to stick her tongue out at Raven and Tai. "See you two later!"

Raven glanced at the time. "I'm going to go start trying to track down Cristal's mom and sister."

"Raven," Tai said, taking her hand in his as she headed for the door. "I'm not sure that fighting or even going on missions right now is a great idea."

"Tai, I'm not going to be fighting," She said gently. "And this isn't a mission. It's a simple tracking job that I can do in a few days."

"And what about the baby?" He asked her, and she bit her lip. "Raven, I know you like doing things for yourself but have someone else track them down. Please."

Raven sighed. "Nothing's going to happen to me or to Yang because I'm tracking down two rich people, I know it won't. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Raven, please," Tai said, looking at her worriedly. "I know the risk isn't that high, but please -"

"Is it going to make you feel better?" She asked him, letting go of his hand and resting hers on his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist. "Tai?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Fine," She eventually said. "I won't track them down personally, but you're going running with me tomorrow."

"I'd feel better if I was with you anyways," He said, kissing her. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being overprotective."

"To be honest," She said softly, her red eyes wide. "I kind of like it."


	14. December 19th: 8:37 PM: Patch

_**December 19th  
Patch  
8:37 PM**_

Raven looked from Chloe to Xara for a moment before sighing. "Any chance Shay D. Mann is -"

"Right here, Lady Branwen," The man said, grinning evilly as he pushed Chloe and Xara out of the way. "I assume I'm needed?"

"You can track people down, can't you?" She eyed him critically for a moment before he nodded fearfully. "I know that typically you're on watch, but I need you to find Victoria Madison Silver-Schnee, along with her daughter - Penelope Larissa Schnee."

Xara raised an eyebrow. "What use are they to us?"

"That's none of your concern," Raven sharply reminded her. "And you would do well to remember that."

Xara narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, this is a favour for Cristal Schnee? If you don't mind me asking, what does she have on you?"

"She doesn't have anything on me," Raven snapped. "And she's -"

"I'm going to help her out," Cristal said, smirking as she came over to Raven and draped an arm over her shoulder. "And I don't mean that in a sexual way."

Raven grimaced. "That's not helpful."

"I'll pay to see you completely bare," Mann said to her, and she rolled her eyes. "Extra if you let me inside of you."

"Let me show you something then," Cristal said, pulling off her shirt. "This good?"

Mann laughed, rubbing his hands together. "How much you want?"

"Your blood," Cristal said, kicking him in the stomach and then stepping onto his chest and pulling out her gun and pointing it at his head. "Act like a creep to me again, and I'll pull the trigger."

"That's difficult," Mann replied. "Considering that I've got an excellent view of your cleavage from this angle."

Cristal tightened her grip on her gun. "My mother taught me how to shoot when I was seven, and she trained me not only in that but in my semblance - the Schnee semblance - through starting Atlas Academy."

"Your mother abandoned you, didn't she?" Mann said, purposefully looking to the side and not at her. "What was it, six years ago?"

"Yes," Cristal growled, her finger resting lightly over the trigger.

"Are you going to make her stop?" Xara hissed, and Raven shook her head.

"If he was smarter, he'd take advantage of the fact that she hasn't got a lot of physical strength," Raven informed her, and Xara began sizing Cristal up. "A decent push would have her off of him."

"Ah..." Xara said, starting to walk away before she paused and turned back to Raven. "I still have a few questions why you're associating with huntsmen and huntresses. They're a threat, as the Schnee girl is proving."

"She's proving that he's a complete idiot," Raven muttered, crossing her arms. "She's a threat, but he isn't doing anything about it."

"Neither are you," Xara said, shaking her head as she saw Tai coming over to her. "You married one after all."

Raven clenched her fists. "Don't you dare -"

"I know you're loyal to us, obviously, you're our leader," Xara said, shaking out her hair. "But I don't know how I feel about your relationship with -"

"Do you know where my mother is?" Cristal snapped, and Mann sighed.

"Why don't you ask nicely?"

"Why don't you stop making requests to the woman who will feel no shame shooting you clean through!" Cristal replied despite knowing she'd never actually pull the trigger. "Now, where is my mother?"

Mann laughed. "I'm shocked you don't know."

"If you know, you're either going to tell me right now, or..." Cristal bent down to press her gun to his head. "Bye bye you."

Mann winced as she pushed it with more force against his temples. "She's in downtown Vale. Living with your sister. Same names but the records are sealed. I didn't realise who they were until your dear mother tried to get a restraining order on me for stalking your sister. They live in a row house - 3792 Rosewood Street. Has a retinal scanner, and you can't miss that."

Cristal stepped off him and placed her gun delicately back in her purse. "Excellent."

Mann stood up, looked at her fearfully, and then ran off.

"Coward," Cristal muttered. "I was never going to shoot him."

"Really?" Xara glared at her. "I know you're used to getting your way in Atlas, but that's not how things are around here."

"And I know that you're a petty, obnoxious kiss ass that practically worships Raven," Cristal retorted. "It's written all over your face."

Xara hesitated but realised that was true. "Well, you're a promiscuous know it all heiress who uses sex to get what she wants."

Cristal contemplated reaching for her gun again but decided against it. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my life."

"And you don't know a damn thing about mine," Xara said, flaring her eyes dangerously and forcing herself not to use her powers as the Winter Maiden against the woman. "Do you?"

"No, I don't," Cristal admitted. "But, may I ask you something?"

Xara raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"If I wasn't a Schnee, would you view me differently?" She asked her, noticing how she was trying rather hard to keep her emotions in check. "Would you?"

"Yes, I would," Xara said, finally walking away. "Because you're exactly the opposite of what you say you are."

Raven crossed her arms as Cristal turned to face her. "You still need to find the Spring Maiden for me."

"And the Winter Maiden," Cristal said a bit too cheerfully. "Primarily for me."

Tai stared at her. "Cristal, you want to take the powers of the Winter Maiden?"

"Well, for one thing I'm a Schnee," She said, pulling her shirt back on and then fluffing her hair. "So in that sense it's fitting. And, for another, I just kind of want the powers."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have sex with Ozpin," Cristal told her, though the thought was vaguely appealing. "Just a good talk."

"And let me guess," Raven said as Tai brought her tightly into his arms. "You're going back to Vale tomorrow to confront your mother."

"Well, in part," Cristal said, and Chloe laughed. "What?"

"Why else would you want to find her?" The young woman asked her, and Cristal scoffed.

"Because this time next year my father is hosting a holiday ball in Atlas which is going to supposedly be the event of the year," Cristal said, a dangerous glint in her grey eyes. "And that implies that the...shall we say major players in Atlas will be there. Military leaders, the heads of the numerous council departments, members of the SDC's Board, famous huntsmen and huntresses, other business leaders."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know what kind of people go to these events - I was born and raised in Atlas before I came to the tribe upon my parents deaths. Mining accident, actually."

Cristal took a step back as the woman shot silk out of her hands onto the ground. "When did that happen?"

"I'm twenty four, so it was ten years ago," She informed her, releasing the silk from her hand and jamming her hands into her coat pockets. "Jacques Gele had just become the manager of human resources, and, when my aunt confronted him about it, he said that the loss was not major. That the faunus are expendable."

"I don't hold that view," Cristal said, looking at her with genuine sympathy. "Jacques is nothing more or less than a jackass."

"I wasn't going to suggest that you did, because I can't see you thinking like that," She said, eyeing her curiously. "You were made COO three years ago, right?"

"Yes, I was," Cristal said with a smile. "And I'm doing everything I can to take complete control over the company so that Jacques can't."

"You'd be a good leader," Chloe said with a faint smile. "And I hope that doesn't get taken away from you."

Cristal nodded. "You and me both."


	15. January 2nd: 3792 Rosewood Street

_**January 2nd  
3792 Rosewood Street  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:17 PM**_

Cristal steadied her hands as she pushed the doorbell to the rowhouse where Mann had said her mother and sister resided. Having lost the gall to do so more than once, she had sworn to herself that she was not going to let this get under her skin. Dutifully waiting for the retinal scanner to activate, she looked down at her hands and examined her nails. She spent over a minute doing this and in that time she decided that not only were they growing a bit long, the gel manicure was slowly becoming off colour. Vowing to have her nails redone as soon as she got back to Atlas on the seventh, she forced herself to not start biting them out of long running nervous habit from her childhood. It wasn't until the retinal scanner beeped to declare it was ready that she looked up - albeit having taken a step back as a result of the temporary fright it had given her. Staring into it, she was unsurprised when it recognised her - considering that not only was this her mother's home but that her retinal scan and DNA had been logged at birth. Penelope's DNA result had been altered by one of Soleil's assistants to read as Nicholas and Victoria's. On that particular thread, she assumed that someone would do that for her niece or nephew but she quickly vowed that she would be the one to do it.

"Cristal!" Victoria gasped as she opened the door. Her red curls were up in a somewhat messy coiffere, though the rest of her appearance was impeccable. "How in god's name -"

"Shay D. Mann," Cristal replied, walking inside and closing the door behind herself. "Said he stalked Penelope?"

"He did," Victoria said, motioning her into the sitting room. "I just...I -"

"Mommy, I know full well why you left but I wish you hadn't lied about it," Cristal said bluntly. "Ozpin wasn't -"

"You're right, I shouldn't have blamed Ozpin for something that wasn't his fault," Victoria agreed, sitting down nervously. "I wish I hadn't lied to you."

"Well, you did," Cristal said, looking up when her sister entered the room. "Penny, come and join our lovely reunion."

"Knowing you, there's an ulterior motive," Penelope muttered though she did join them. "Let me guess, something to do with Jacques?"

"The arranged marriage was a terrible move on my part and Nicholas's," Victoria said, shaking her head. "It didn't occur to me until I left that he's an abominable being."

Cristal giggled. "I have more...flavourful language to describe him."

"Cristal, if you don't mind me saying, you have always had more flavourful language to describe things," Victoria smirked as she went on. "And didn't you trick him into bedding you when you were sixteen?"

"He and Willow weren't even paired together yet," Cristal said icily. "Formally, anyways."

"I've never approved of your fornication," Victoria said, her tone becoming equally icy. "And yet for some reason you have continued it. It's a wonder you're not pregnant."

"And if I am?" Cristal asked her testily.

Victoria's eyes went wide. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee, if you're with child then you and I both know that you need to marry -"

"For god's sake, I'm not pregnant," Cristal sighed. "In case you were unaware, there is something that has become a good friend of mine over the years, and its name is latex."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "To put it more bluntly, you refer to condoms. Is that right?"

"This is hardly an appropriate conversation to be having over tea," Victoria declared, primly placing her hands on top of each other. "But since your sister has never visited before, I suppose we'll let this slide."

Penelope looked to her hands before eyeing her sister whom she hadn't seen in over half a decade. "I've missed you, Cristal."

Cristal smiled. "I've missed you too, Penny."

"So," Victoria said, not willing to dance about whatever reasons were truly behind the visit of her middle child. "Why are you here? Why did you go through the trouble?"

Cristal ran her hands through her rather voluminous white curls before smirking. "Easy. Daddy's having another one of those charity balls of his in December and I want you both to come."

Victoria gave her a suspicious look. "And what do you gain from this?"

"Mommy, this isn't about what I gain," Cristal said with complete sincerity. "This is about getting General Soleil back for not taking responsibility for his actions."

Victoria's eyes went wide. "I beg your pardon?"

"He's the reason the two of you disappeared," Cristal reminded her, and Penelope nodded. "He left -"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Cristal, we are rather well off," Victoria gestured to their extravagant surroundings. "I have still done well for myself as a huntress and I take high paying missions every other month to maintain this.'

"This isn't about wealth," Cristal said testily. "This is about doing what's right."

"Revenge sounds like what you're suggesting," Victoria commented, her grey eyes meeting her daughter's which were the same. "That will damn me as well."

"Not the way I propose to spin it," Cristal replied. "Which is that at the SDC Charity Ball, the COO and her long lost sister and mother give a speech in which the COO, me, talks about her work in women's rights."

Victoria groaned. "Your activism is almost ironic, considering your sexual activity."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "It's still wrong how many men in power don't take responsibility for the children they took part in creating if the woman has decided to retain the pregnancy."

Victoria considered arguing with her, but instead gestured towards her. "Go on."

"And then I mention how that affects even the people in the room," Cristal said, leaning forward slightly while Penelope began to smile. "While people murmur amongst themselves, I wait until there's high tension and waltz into the crowd, grab General Soleil by the arm, bring him over to where we were speaking, and ask him in front of everyone if he recognises his daughter - Penny. If he says no, which I suspect he will, I'll pull out the evidence."

"Her DNA record was altered to read Nicholas as the father," Victoria reminded her irritably. "If that's what you're suggesting, then your logic in the area must be faulty."

"There's no reason to be condescending, mother," Penelope said, and Victoria sighed. "And I happen to like Cristal's plan. We reveal father for the asshole he is -"

"Soleil and I made a mistake and neither of us owned up to it," Victoria said, probing her forehead. "I regret to tell you, Penelope, that I am just as much at fault as he is."

"He didn't try to help us or anything," Penelope said stubbornly.

"He didn't need to," Victoria countered weakly. "I understand that you and Cristal want to have some sort of dramatic unmasking, but life is not a film or a theatrical production. Sometimes, pardon my language, shit happens. I cannot change that, and I wouldn't. I wanted to have you, Penelope, because I had wanted to have a large family. I shouldn't have cheated on your father, but Soleil was seductive."

"Yes, and he shouldn't have been trying to seduce you when he was married himself," Cristal said evenly. "You're only human."

"As is he," Victoria said, straightening herself out. "Cristal, I appreciate the thought, and I certainly will be coming to the ball but under no circumstances are you to execute that plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make."

Once she had left the room, Penelope leaned closer to her sister with a smirk. "We're doing it. I don't care what mother says, we're doing it."

"Great," Cristal said, smiling as she clasped her sister's hand. "Do you have your scroll's new number? Mommy changed both hers and yours before she vanished."

"Yeah," Penelope said, taking her sister's scroll and updating her contact information. "It's good to see you again, Chrissy. I never thought...well, you were always my favourite sister. You're everyone's favourite, you know that? You're Nicholas's favourite, you're my favourite, you're probably mother's -"

"She took you," Cristal reminded her. "Not me."

"She took me for my protection and hers," Penelope said gently before embracing her tightly. "I want to see you around here more, okay?"

Cristal nodded as she hugged her back. "Okay. And, Penny? Before I go, I want you to know that I missed you too."

The sisters ruefully released each other before Cristal departed. Taking in the chill air of the city, she began to walk slowly though her pace quickly increased as her emotions began to rise in her. A sickening feeling in her stomach, she felt almost as if she was making a mistake but she shook it off. Despite not having bothered with the maidens and instead set the thought of them aside for the moment, Cristal decided that her nerves likely had something to do with Raven. Chewing at the inside of her cheek as she forced herself not to break into a run, she began to walk through the city centre and thought about the invitation to Beacon Academy that she and Blake Adel had both received the day prior from Ozpin. Having had contact with the man since September, she had begun to build a more positive impression of him than her mother had left her with which he had himself confirmed though she had let herself barre herself behind the persona her mother had created, not the man she had been speaking with, not the man Raven complained about, and not the man that few people knew much about.

She admitted that her erotic dream from the eighteenth had not been the first she had had about him. Typically, with those types of dreams, she blamed her drinking and the sheer amount of sex that she had but it felt different. There was something about the dreams that felt borderline romantic to her, rather than a hedonistic culmination of desire which were what all of her prior relationships - apart from two of them that had been for the sake of gaining information and in that two was the one time she had slept with Jacques - had been. She hadn't been jesting when she had told Raven that she wanted to rip Ozpin's vest off his body, and she certainly hadn't been jesting when she had admitted to him that she wanted to have sex with him he was willing. The rush blood to her cheeks that followed only cemented that. Her confusion about her feelings towards the man that she'd only known personally for a few months was upsetting her, but it inspired a drive in her to explore them further - a thought which occurred to her as she stepped into Beacon's courtyard. Shaking her head, she walked briskly over to the CCTS Tower and buzzed up to it only to find a bemused Ozpin looking at her.

"Cristal?" Ozpin stared at her for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed in slight exasperation. "You listen to me, and, as it happens, not a lot of people do that unless they're contractually bound to!"

Ozpin sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"My mother," She muttered, and he motioned for her to sit down before doing so himself. "I managed to threaten her location out of one of the members of Raven's tribe. It's true what they say about how people will do virtually anything if you hold them at gunpoint."

"I take it that this reunion with your mother didn't go well?" Ozpin inferred, and she nodded. "I probably shouldn't suggest this, but do you need a drink? I happen to have a bit of port from the holiday staff party. One of the TA's, Peter Port, thought that it'd be amusing and I can't blame him."

"You could offer me nasty, seven year old vodka and I'd drink it," Cristal mumbled, burying her face in her hands. "And thank you for not telling me 'I told you so' like I'm sure Raven will when she finds out that my mother does not want to publicly defame General Soleil."

"For his relationship with your mother?" Ozpin said gently, and she nodded.

"I'm shocked you give a damn," She said, biting her lip. "Most people don't care if I cry, most people don't care that my family is fucked up."

"Cristal," Ozpin said, taking her hand as he gave her her drink. "I honestly believe that you've been given unfair circumstances. Yes, you and your family are one of the wealthiest in the world but that doesn't mean that things are perfect."

"I just wish..." Cristal sighed heavily as she began to sip. "I'm such a mess. I drink a bit too much, I'm a brat -"

"You're not a brat," Ozpin told her. "And you're not a diva either. If you are, I haven't seen it, and it certainly must suit you."

"Look, I know that we've been talking since September - video because I was restrained in Atlas because of the fucking board!" Cristal sighed again, trying to steady herself. "But I know that you're trying to do right by humanity."

"I've made mistakes, and I'm far from perfect," He said, and she noticed her hand was still in his. "But I would tend to agree with that."

"I know this is a bit of an stretch to bring up," Cristal said, shaking her head. "But as I was talking about myself, the first thing that came to mind was that I don't know a damn thing about love. Not for me personally."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "You've never loved any of the me you've slept with?"

"No, I haven't," Cristal admitted weakly. "Hedonistic endeavours, or complete fornication as my mother put it."

"Cristal," Ozpin said, eyeing her seriously. "Don't listen to your mother, especially not about that. There's nothing wrong with you."

She stared at him in surprise, gently pulling her hand out of his. "You believe that? Honestly?"

"I have made many mistakes in the past," Ozpin said, his hand tingling oddly as she pulled hers away. "But, right now, I see nothing that suggests that I'm mistaken about you."

She nodded sadly. "I hope that's true."


	16. January 8th: Patch

_**January 8th  
Patch  
6:37 PM**_

Summer smiled as Qrow leaned over and kissed her. "That was nice…"

"You want a baby, don't you?" He kissed her again. "I do too, and I have to admit that the things we need to in order to get you pregnant...well...let's just say that I happen to enjoy them."

"And it's great not having Cristal around to bother us," Summer added, curling into him as the last of the light was continuing to fade outside. "I hate that during the winter we have less daylight hours."

"You know, Raven was bitching to Tai yesterday about how Cristal had just taken off without helping her find the Spring Maiden," Qrow laughed. "I don't see why she's so concerned. It's not as if she wants to help Ozpin."

"I'm not entirely convinced that she honestly believes we can't defeat Salem," Summer said, biting her lip. "But, anyways..."

"We'll have a child, I swear it," Qrow said, placing a hand over her flat abdomen. "And I'll make sure that it's safe, just like you will. We're going to be...well, you'll be an excellent mother at the very least."

Summer sighed. "You're not going to be a bad father, Qrow."

"My father abandoned me, my mother, and Raven," He reminded her, sounding ashamed. "I don't want to be like that."

"I know you don't," Summer said, wrapping her arms around him. "And you won't. You'll be the opposite of him. You'll always be here for our child - children - and you'll be here for me. It's going to be perfect, and we'll teach them how to fight. Qrow, honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that you've risen above your past and how you're not like the people who have caused you pain? You're a good person, you're my husband, you're going to be the father of my children -"

"Summer, are you sure?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I love you, you know that?"

Summer giggled. "Of course I know that, you tell me every day."

"Well, it's important to me that you know," He said, planting a light kiss on her lips. "Because even though you're my wife, I'm not always sure why you love me."

"I love you for the person you are, don't even play," Summer said, swatting his arm affectionately. "And, besides, Qrow, we're laying in bed together and just had sex."

"True," He said, leaning over slightly and cupping her breasts. "And I think everything about you is beautiful."

Summer turned pink. "Qrow -"

Taking her hand in his, he began to look at her wrist. "Even this is beautiful."

Summer looked away in embarrassment. "Qrow, I'm so pale you can see my veins."

"So am I, and so is Raven," He countered. "There's nothing wrong with it, and, also, Tai is the only member of our team that is capable of getting a tan."

"And he's always holding Raven," Summer said with a smirk. "Always holding her."

"If you want," Qrow started, matching her smirk. "I could always start doing the same to you."

"Qrow!" Summer exclaimed through giggles. "They caught us starting to have sex in the kitchen about two weeks ago, and I don't want to risk that again."

"That's probably for the best," He admitted. "Because one thing always leads to another with us."

"I just got back from a hunting trip today and you were already waiting for me here," She reminded him, booping his nose. "You were sitting on the edge of the bed, and I practically threw myself on top of you before you started kissing me. We sort of just kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and somewhere in that time our clothes came off, and before I knew it you were inside of me and we were still kissing passionately."

Qrow grinned as she laid herself on top of him. "You want to do it again already?"

"Maybe later tonight," She said with a smile. "But we should probably get dressed again before Raven or Tai come in here and sees us."

"They wouldn't be able to tell that we're not wearing any clothes right now because the sheets cover it," He pointed out, smiling as she kissed him. "Am I right, Sums?"

Summer sighed. "They'd figure it out. It's not as if they've never had sex before."

Qrow shrugged. "Fair enough."

While the two of them continued to tease the other before finally changing back into their clothes, Raven was in the living room pacing while the snow continued to fall relentlessly outside and the sun disappeared and gave way for the night. The village was rather lively, and, even though the gates had been closed for a good while, it seemed almost as if something had changed other than the year. Shaking her head as she set her scroll down roughly, she bit her lip as she sat down on the couch. She was more than relieved to not be spending any more time vomiting as a result of her pregnancy, but there was something in her that was making her nervous. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, and she also found herself wishing that Tai would be back from his walk soon. Her hands shaking, she forced herself to stand up and walk off her nerves though this remedy was only temporary and she they didn't abate even as the back door opened and Tai came in and hung up his coat.

"You okay, Rae?" He asked her, coming over to her and taking her hands in his. "You look nervous."

"Helpful, Tai," She said, shaking her head. "I don't...I...I..."

"Nothing's wrong," He assured her. "Everything is perfectly fine."

Raven sighed. "Honestly, maybe I'm just annoyed and I misinterpreting it."

"Cristal did kind of take off like a bitch," Tai agreed, letting go of her hands and wrapping his arms around her. "And she wasn't any help with the maidens."

"I'm calling her tomorrow, and the woman had better give me some answers," She muttered, and he laughed. "What?"

"You really want to draw her back to Patch so soon?" He asked her in complete seriousness. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"And why isn't it?" She asked him, and he laughed.

"Because you and I both know that something's going to happen while she's in Atlas and that she's going to come back here and start bitching about to us," He said, and she considered that before nodding.

"That is probably the worst part of dealing with her sometimes," She admitted. "It kind of seems like that's preoccupied her thoughts of life."

"What, things in her life that piss her off?" Tai suggested, and she nodded. "It is pretty annoying."

"At least the way she does it," Raven said, sighing. "Which is by rubbing it in our faces that she's a Schnee."

"I know that you care about her, but she's kind of a bitch," Tai said, and Raven shrugged.

"To be fair," She said, kissing him softly. "You married me and you told me in our first year at Beacon that you thought I was a bitch."

"I misjudged," He said, bringing her in closer. "Can you believe that we'll have our baby in May?"

Raven tensed for a moment, but nodded. "I'm excited."

"You seem a bit scared," He noted, and she groaned. "Okay, I won't press it right now."

Raven bit her lip, hard, as she knew it would come up again soon enough. "I wish I knew what Ozpin was really after..."

"He's got good intentions," Tai said, trying to be fair. "I know that you don't agree with him and his methods, but -"

"He should have realised that the things he..." Raven sighed heavily. "After everything I saw after spying for him for two...no, actually five years, considering that this all started during our second year at Beacon, he couldn't have possibly believed that I wouldn't have seen that we can't defeat her. Tai, we just can't win, not against Salem. She's completely unreasonable, she's more than just dangerous, and none of this will end until the world crumbles under feet."

"It's all going to be alright," He promised, kissing her cheek. "You, me, our babies. We'll all be okay."

"Babies?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Tai, I'm not pregnant with more than one -"

"I mean the babies we'll have later," He said, gently pressing his hands to her protruding abdomen. "I know we'll love this one, and I...I want our child to have siblings, if you -"

Raven sighed again though she kissed him. "You're right, I am scared. I'm scared that I'm going to be a terrible mother to one child, and that makes me afraid of the thought of having another."

"You won't be a terrible mother," He promised, holding her close. "I know you won't, and no matter what, Raven, I love you and that will never change. I promise."


	17. January 9th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**January 9th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
3:17 PM**_

Cristal smiled as she opened the door to Nicholas's room. "How are you feeling, daddy?"

Nicholas forced himself to sit up with difficulty as he looked to his younger daughter. "Better than yesterday."

"Have you gotten any word from mommy?" She asked him, her grey eyes wide.

"That's a trap," He coughed. "You know it."

"I spoke with her," Cristal admitted, and he sighed. "You would not believe the trouble it took to track her down."

"I've known where she was since she left," Nicholas informed her weakly. "Victoria was not exactly subtle."

Cristal hesitated. "And Penelope?"

"She should have left your sister here," He said, sounding regretful. "She's my daughter just as much as she's Victoria's, and she had no right to take off like that."

"Why didn't you tell me where she was?" Cristal asked him. "Why didn't you go after Penny?"

"Because…" Nicholas paused as a set of violent coughs overtook him and his daughter flinched at the sight. "Because it wasn't worth fighting her. Victoria would have come up with some way to defeat me in court over custody. As for not telling you where she was...well, I don't have a satisfactory answer for that. Perhaps it was...perhaps it was because I didn't want you to disappear along with them."

"The new medicine Dr. Quinn has you on seems to be working, which is good," Cristal bit her lip before going on. "Daddy, may I ask you a question that isn't directly about mommy?"

Nicholas stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Go ahead."

"What does it feel like to be in love?" She asked, feeling childish and looking down at her hands. "Or to have genuine feelings for someone?"

Nicholas smiled. "Do you fancy someone?"

Cristal thought of Ozpin and the dreams she'd been having of him - not to mention the way it felt to have his hand in hers - before sighing. "I...I don't know. I've never been in a relationship for love. It was always for information or -"

"Pleasures of the flesh?" Nicholas suggested, and she groaned. "Cristal, I hate that I am aware of those activities of yours, but they've been well documented by the media."

"I know," She mumbled. "But, really, what does it feel like to have feelings for someone?"

"To start with," Nicholas said, reaching for his water. "The person starts to take over your thoughts, and not just in ways that are improper to discuss."

"Mommy says that I fornicate worse than most whores in erotic novels," Cristal muttered, and Nicholas shook his head.

"Your mother has the same tongue that you do," Nicholas finally said. "And I do not think that you are a harlot, nor do I think that your heart is in the wrong place. I think you're simply misguided, and I think that your mother and I didn't do a good enough job helping you as a child."

Cristal fought back tears. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Nicholas looked at her in concern. "Cristal, are you crying?"

"Yes, there's no point in denying it," She said, brushing tears away from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I really do want to hear what you have to say."

Nicholas nodded though his concern remained. "Not only do they take over your thoughts, but you want to be with them even if you can't explain it. You feel comforted by them, but you also know that they're honest with you."

Cristal chewed at the inside of her cheek as her thoughts turned to Ozpin once more. "Alright."

"As for love…" Nicholas chuckled as he looked to her. "It feels as if there is something drawing you to that person, something heavy that pushes on you. It's difficult, it's pestering, but you can breathe. You feel calm, you feel valued. You feel as if the world could end and that would be alright."

Cristal nodded. "I hate asking this, but what does it mean if you've been having...improper dreams about someone for months, someone you've spoken to, someone that you didn't necessarily trust but they earned that?"

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me like you're referring to someone particular in your life."

"I am," Cristal admitted. "But please don't make me say it."

"I won't," Nicholas said kindly. "Is that why you wanted to know about love?"

"Yes," Cristal said with complete confidence. "Because...well, now I know for sure that I have feelings for someone."

"Cristal, I know that things aren't easy for you and I feel that I should try and ease that as best I can," Nicholas broke off in another series of coughs, and Cristal bit her lip nervously. "To answer you question about the meaning behind dreams of someone that you know, I would say that it implies a physical attraction."

Cristal felt her heart rate start to increase. "Oh."

"And considering that you were asking," Nicholas said with a smile. "I would say that not only are you physically attracted to the one you're speaking of and also romantically attracted."

"You honestly think that?" She said, looking at her hands.

"I wouldn't say anything on the subject if I didn't," Nicholas replied, and the sincerity was almost tangible. "You're a good person, Cristal, and you deserve love. Do you think that the one you're attracted to has the same feelings for you?"

She hesitated, but nodded weakly. "Yes...I...the way that he touched my hand, and held it, and the way he listens to me when I cry even if everyone else would tell me to shut up...yes, I think he might."

"Then it's worth a shot," Nicholas said, and she nodded again as she got up. "It was good seeing you, Cristal."

"Glad that you're doing okay, daddy," She replied with a sad smile as she slipped out of the room.

"Aunt Cristal!" Winter exclaimed upon seeing her. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"You don't have to be formal with me, Win," Cristal said, beginning to walk down the corridor with the girl. "Can you believe that I'm only 4'9?"

Winter giggled. "Mother is only 4'11''."

Cristal grinned mischievously. "Speaking of my sister, do you have any idea where she is?"

"That's none of your concern, I'm afraid," Jacques said as he intercepted them. "Winter, go and return to your studies. I need a word with Cristal about the company."

"You jackass, find some other company to steal," Cristal snapped, and Winter raised an eyebrow before scurrying off. "What do you want?"

"Resign your position as COO," He said, motioning her to follow him. "For the good of all of us."

Cristal crossed her arms and didn't move. "Listen, Jacques, I don't know what you're doing but I don't like it. My daddy is dying, my mommy is disappeared to Vale with my younger sister, and -"

"And you don't focus on the company," Jacques replied, his eyes flaring as she continued to remain planted in the same spot. "Which should be a greater concern to you than ethics."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "That's your problem. You don't care about ethics, you have no morals -"

"Neither do you, considering that you'll sleep with anyone for any reason," He countered, and she stepped towards him, grabbing his collar angrily.

"About seven or so years ago, April the second, you had sex with Willow at approximately six thirty in the evening, yes?" Cristal said, and he glared at her.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because it wasn't Willow that you had sex with that evening, it was me," She snapped. "Which was how I got the chance to determine what kind of man you are based on the conversation you had with me about the company. You want to toss ethics out the window for a profit and you know that if you have the best press release team in the world that you can feasibly do so."

Jacques looked at her in disgust. "You're manipulative as well."

"What you said was why I advised my parents and sister against the arranged marriage," Cristal spit, letting go of him. "But they didn't listen...and yet I still remember."

"No one would take your word over mine," He said irritably. "I'm far more credible than you, and -"

"And the story fits perfectly because it's true," Cristal snapped, crossing her arms. "And when I take over the company when my daddy is ready, I will ensure that your career, that your motions and whatever are destroyed. Mark my words, you'll regret messing with a Schnee. And, just to prove that fact, you'll see just how many people take my word in December during the ball. I've got more than a few tricks up my sleeve, and you're never going to see the end of them."

With that and a rather sassy flip of her curls, she stalked off down the corridor feeling more elated than she had in a long time.


	18. January 13th: Patch

_**January 13th  
Patch  
1:36 PM**_

"Raven, are you sure that nothing is bothering you?" Tai asked as he sat down next to her and watched her stare at her tea. "Rae?"

"A lot is bothering me, and I doubt you want to hear it," She said, sighing heavily. "Tai, really."

"Are you excited to find out for certain if our baby is a girl or not next month?" He asked her, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "Rae, are you sure that -"

"I'm fine, stop asking me," She snapped, though she softened her tone as she went on. "And, yes, I'm excited for that too."

"The doctor said that the baby is perfectly healthy, if that's what you're worried about," Tai reminded her gently. "And I know that you've shut me down on this topic before, but this was confirmed yesterday during the ultrasound. You're four months pregnant, the baby is developing perfectly normally, nothing is wrong."

Raven looked up at him, biting her lip. "Can we not talk about this?"

Tai, albeit hesitantly, embraced her tightly. "Don't worry too much, please. I'm right here, and I'll do anything you need or want me to."

Raven smiled. "I love you, Tai."

"I love you too," He promised as he kissed her before lifting her into his arms. "And...who's that?"

Raven glanced at her scroll before cursing. "Someone I don't want to talk to right now."

Tai shook his head as he saw the ID. "Cristal has the world's worst timing."

Angrily, she picked up her scroll. "What?"

"Hello, Raven, darling, how are you?" Cristal said, chewing at the end of her pen as she paced around her office. "I was wondering -"

"Taking off like that, what kind of business woman are you not making good on our deal?" Raven snapped, and Cristal started laughing. "Oh, don't be a bitch -"

"Listen, Raven," Cristal said, her tone starting to become darker. "I'll be back in Vale on the nineteenth and then I'm there until the twenty seventh because I have to deal with the Valerian branch of the SDC and several members of the board -"

"Put her on speaker," Tai whispered, and she did so with a smirk.

"Not to mention all of the other shit I'll have to deal with remotely!" Cristal went on, sighing heavily when her assistant brought in more papers to go through.

"...Miss Schnee, do you need anything?"

"No, not right now," She said, glancing at the files. "I assume some of those are my father's?"

"...Aren't you, for all intents and purposes, the COO and acting as the CEO in your father's place since his health is failing?"

"If that wasn't so widely publicised, I would be annoyed," Cristal said, shaking her head. "I am so sorry, this is just stressful for me."

"...Oh. Would you like me to add another therapy session with Dr. Larson to your schedule?"

Cristal hesitated. "I don't know, I've already got quite a lot..."

"...I'll allow time alone to think about it. And don't feel rushed to get through all of those papers, you shouldn't have to work two jobs simultaneously."

Cristal waited until she left the room to address Raven again. "Look, things are difficult right now in case you couldn't tell and I've got a lot to consider. My daddy is dying, I think my mommy wants little to do with me, and my half sister and I are plotting a scheme."

"Anyone ever tell you how charming you are?" Raven asked her acidly. "I cannot believe that you took off the way you did without even -"

"I told you, I'll set aside..." Cristal's heels clicked as she went to check her calendar. "The twenty third, twenty fourth, and twenty sixth to find your maidens. Okay?"

Raven sighed. "You're not all that reliable, Cristal."

"Ugh, don't give me that..." She whined. "I've got other things to do while I'm in Vale, and not all of them have to do with the SDC and the maidens."

Raven looked to Tai before she responded. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to attempt to pursue a relationship that is genuinely romantic," She said, closing her computer loudly enough for Raven to hear over the line. "Rather than simply my usual foray into pure sexual hedonism."

Tai started laughing. "You're special, you know that Cristal?"

"Really, you just had to put your scroll on speaker?" Cristal demanded. "That's not fair!"

"Not a lot of things are," Raven replied.

Cristal sighed. "Raven, honestly, I feel bad about taking off like I did but you've got to understand that my company is a mess right now and, even more so than that, my...with daddy's life struggling, I...I..."

"Cristal, get onto video call," Raven told her, sounding tired. "It will make this easier."

Shuffling was heard as she did so and Raven transferred her call to her computer while Cristal did the same. "Raven, I -"

"Oh dear god, Cristal, have you been crying?" Summer exclaimed from behind, and Raven turned to glare at her. "Sorry, I'll be back later."

Cristal shook her head as Summer scurried off outside into the snowy landscape in Patch. "I know I look a fright -"

"Cristal, honestly, you look like you've been crying all day and haven't even bothered to fix your makeup," Raven said, raising an eyebrow as Cristal broke off in tears again. "I have never known you not care about your appearance."

"Well now you do!" She choked out. "I'm such a mess right now, and I'm nervous about coming forward with my feelings -"

"For who?" Raven asked her, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Or at least the feelings I think I have," She said as she began to sob. "I swear this isn't because of my period or anything, I had that last week -"

Raven groaned. "Cristal, I can tell now that you're not acting or trying to come up with an excuse - if only because you look like absolute shit and clearly don't give a damn."

Cristal looked up, her eyes puffy and surrounded by dark smudges of makeup. "Thanks..."

Raven stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "How much fucking mascara are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing..." Cristal swallowed hard as she went on. "For my eyes, I'm wearing mascara on my real lashes with fake lashes over them with their own mascara, and then I'm also wearing eyeliner and eyeshadow..."

"Cristal," Raven said slowly. "One of those fake lashes of yours is on your arm."

The white haired woman cursed as she looked and peeled it off. "Damn it, now I...I look like such a mess..."

"Cristal, we need to talk," An irate female voice said, coming into the room. "Close your damn computer and listen to me! I'm your sister -"

Cristal looked up angrily. "Willow, I'm on call -"

"Clearly not for business or you wouldn't look like utter shit," Willow snarled. "We need to talk about mother. I asked father, and he said that you've had contact with her -"

"You're not missing much, she hates us all," Cristal snapped, her perfect nails tapping against her desk. "What do you need anyways, since I thought you gave up your job as CFO once Jacques told you that he needed you to stay home with the children."

Willow let out a low, angered sound. "Don't even play, Cristal. Let me ask you something, do you even want to have a family?"

Cristal stood up, and Raven and Tai exchanged looks as she walked out of the frame to confront her sister. "If I was in a relationship with a man I loved and I got pregnant, of course I would! I've never said that I don't want kids because I do, but I'm not going to be with someone I don't love who doesn't love me!"

"You've never had sex with anyone who you cared about!" Willow reminded her. "You and I both know -"

"I happen to have plans to ask a man that I have genuine feelings for to be my partner, and I sure as hell am not going to start the relationship as a physical one!" Cristal exclaimed, her heels starting to click as she paced. "And if I ever have a family, at least my kids won't be subjected to the hell of knowing their father is a complete and utter arse!"

Willow gasped. "No, don't you dare insult my husband or the things I've done for my family."

"I'm not insulting your love for Winter, or the child that you're going to have in late August or early September or something like that," Cristal said, her heels clicking still. "Which you and I both know isn't Jacques."

"That's too far," WIllow said, her voice shaking. "And, you know what, I don't want to deal with this right now. You and I will have a serious talk when you get home from work, sister."

"Over supper?" Cristal asked her patronisingly.

She got no response other than her sister slamming the door to her office shut as she exited.

"Sorry about that," Cristal said, coming back into the frame while Raven and Tai attempted to keep their faces even. "You know, that made me feel a bit better."

"To yell at someone?" Raven suggested, and she nodded. "Understandable. Seems like your relationship with her is like mine with my brother."

"Willow and I are worse off than you and Qrow," Cristal said, pulling out a large makeup mirror and her cosmetics bag. "Sorry, I've got to fix myself. Calendar reminder just popped up saying that I've got a meeting in an hour in my daddy's place."

"So who is it exactly that you're interested in?" Raven asked her as Tai got up to get her water. "I'm serious, who is it?"

Cristal sighed heavily. "Ozpin, and -"

Raven set down her water rather loudly. "What?"

"I have romantic...and sexual interest in Ozpin," Cristal repeated calmly. "And I think he might too."

"I think a part of me just died," Raven muttered, and Cristal rolled her eyes.

"Look, you don't have to be happy about this but please don't embarrass me," She pleaded, and Raven bit her lip. "Raven, you're my best friend, and -"

"I may not agree with Ozpin," Raven said carefully. "But if you two end up falling in love, I'll be happy for you."

Cristal looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, and don't make me repeat myself," She said, smiling as Tai wrapped his arms around her. "I know you and I pretty close -"

"I think of you as a sister," Cristal admitted. "But in a good way. Not in a...oh, shit, it's Willow kind of way."

Raven laughed before looking at her seriously. "You still owe me for the trouble you've caused over the maidens."

"Yeah, yeah," Cristal said dismissively as Summer came back in and was met by Qrow kissing her. "Do they ever stop touching each other?"

"No, no," Qrow said, putting his hands up as he glared at her. "We have coitus all the time."

Cristal rolled her eyes and signed off the call. "Whatever. Raven, I'll talk with you and Tai later. Oh, and I hope everything's alright with the baby! Bye!"

Raven all but slammed her computer shut. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'm going with you," Tai said, following her as she pulled on her coat.

"Tai -" Raven started, though she stopped when he kissed her. "Damn you."

"I just want to spend some time with you," He said, taking her hand tightly in his. "Where it's quiet and people aren't constantly interrupting us."

Raven smiled and kissed him again. "Fair enough."


	19. January 19th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**January 19th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:37 PM**_

"She claims not to know anything about who Spring might be," Qrow said, leaning against the wall. "And, to be honest, I believe her."

"Me too," Summer said, glancing towards Glynda who nodded faintly. "I think we should give it a rest for a while, unless we want to piss her off more. Cristal, I think you know she's already annoyed with you."

Cristal shrugged. "She won't be for long."

Blake Adel sighed, looking to Ozpin. "Summer's right. Besides, isn't Raven pregnant? After going through that with Allie, I really don't think that angering her - which for Raven isn't a good idea under normal circumstances - is a good idea."

"No one crosses Raven unless they have a death wish," Cristal said with another shrug, and Zoe looked up - startled. "What?"

"Blake has a death wish?" The headmistress of Shade Academy said, her fingers running up her quill's feather. "What did he do to Raven?"

Cristal smirked. "He did a stripper dance in front of her and Tai, that's what."

Zoe took a step back. "Blake!"

"She's joking, and I'm married!" Blake shook his head as he looked to her. "Not all of us have the sex experience you have, Cristal."

"Or the drinking experience," Glynda added, looking at her teammate who shrugged. "Second year at Atlas Academy. I come back from Vale because I was visiting my family and when I come into our dorm room you've lit candles, had turned on heavy metal music, and you were for some reason making shots."

"I would have loved to be there," Qrow muttered to Summer, who giggled.

"Qrow!" She whispered. "That's not a great idea."

Cristal gave her teammates a pitiful look. "What was I supposed to do while you all were away? It's not as if I could have gone home for the winter holidays. What would Willow have said?"

James tensed at the mention of Willow. "Probably that you were being a good sister for once."

Cristal met his gaze before sighing. "Tá súil agam go dtiocfaidh rudaí níos fearr duit féin, agus tá brón orm go gcaithfidh tú gach ceann de seo a thabhairt."

James raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Mise freisin."

Blake looked at them funny. "I know you're speaking traditional Atlesian, but I have a few questions. Cristal, what is you're apologising for that's not your fault - hoping things get better too - and why does James agree with you?"

"None of your business," Cristal snapped, though the brief look she sent Ozpin said it all to him though not to the others. "Now, if you want to ask personal questions, let's talk about Allie and Coco."

"I don't have a problem with that," Blake said, shrugging. "Allie's got her hands full with the girl considering that she turns two in early September, and that doesn't even include the fashion line she's started."

"After all these years of living in the shadow of my lien, you're finally trying to catch up," Cristal said, pretending to swoon. "What a dream come true for me."

Blake laughed. "It was all Allie's idea, and it's all her work."

"Couture by Allison Adel," Cristal said with a smirk. "That's something else."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Really, she's brilliant. Also, Cristal, I swear that I'm not living in the shadow of your lien."

"Aww, that's sweet to say," Cristal replied and he playfully smacked her ass, prompting her to do the same. "Oh, we really are like siblings."

Blake swatted her high ponytail. "Did you really think you could tame your curls?"

Cristal glared. "I only straightened the part that needed to be smooth enough to pull my hair up."

"You're a little girl, you know that?" He said, and she glowered.

"It's not my fault I'm 4'9''!" The heiress shrieked. "And it's also not my fault that you're 5'9''!"

"5'9'' is perfectly average for a man," Blake replied. "4'9'', however, is ridiculously short for a woman. You can't even crack 5'0'' in heels."

Cristal pouted, turning to Glynda. "Why are you 6'2''?"

"Because I have a hormonal imbalance," She reminded her, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her crop in her hands. "And I don't think that your genetics have ever supported you being tall. Isn't your mother only 5'1''?"

Cristal nodded. "And she's a royal bitch."

"Didn't she disappear six years ago?" James asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that just you -"

Cristal pulled out her scroll and shoved it in his face. "I have her address and contact with Penny. I'm pretty sure that means I can make an up to date judgement."

James shook his head. "You've always been a bit off, Cristal."

"She's friends with Raven," Qrow said, and Summer elbowed him harshly. "Hey!"

"Raven's fine!" Summer said fiercely. "Don't be mean."

Qrow sighed. "Fine. Anything for my wife."

"Aww..." Zoe said, clutching her quill and notepad close to her chest. "You two would be the perfect inspiration for my next novel..."

"And I'm not?" Cristal asked her, setting her hands on her hips. "I'm the tiny COO and to be CEO and chairman of the board for the largest producer of Dust in the world!"

"There's already been stories written about you," Zoe countered, shoving her quill into her bun. "It's called the media."

Cristal groaned. "That's hardly fair."

"Says the heiress," Zoe retorted.

"Oh, aren't you a jealous one," Cristal commented, and she glared. "I have everything -"

"Except for love," She replied venomously. "People might bed you all the time, but that doesn't mean that they love you."

Cristal clenched her fists. "I know that."

"Okay..." Summer said, stepping between them with her arms extended to push them further away from each other. "Why don't we get back to talking about how we're going to handle Mountain Glenn, Merlot Industries, and Dr. Merlot himself?"

Cristal scoffed. "Let us finish this, Summer."

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere," Summer said with a slightly pleading tone. "And we need to -"

"If hopeless romantic here stops insulting my life choices, I'll gladly get back to that topic," Cristal said, staring at Zoe pointedly.

Zoe, having had enough, stormed out, glaring at Cristal. "You're a horrid bitch, you know that?"

"Zoe, that's hardly fair," Ozpin said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She said as she stepped into the lift. "I've got things I need to do. I'll be back next month, and hopefully little miss Cristal Schnee gets over herself by then."

Cristal rolled her eyes as she looked to her teammates. "You guys think she's overreacting, right?"

"Hell yes," Blake said loyally, though in part this was because he was afraid of Cristal.

"Yes, but you didn't have to attack her," Glynda said, shaking her head. "Honestly, Cristal, I don't understand you half the time."

James sighed. "You're not a bad person, Cristal, but you're not the head of operations here. Everyone in this room is the same status, and no one here is going to or should be taking orders from you."

Cristal crossed her arms. "I'm sorry that I've gotten used to my work taking over my life."

"Look, this isn't productive," Qrow said, pulling Summer into him. "Let's try to make things work."

"Let me tell you something, Qrow," Cristal said, her heels clicking while she began to pace. "In order to honestly shut down the Mountain Glenn situation, you need Atlas. General Soleil -"

"Cristal, I know Soleil isn't responding, but I can't change that because he's the one with jurisdiction on that matter. The rest of us don't." Vanessa Cyan, the headmistress of Atlas Academy said darkly. "And I'm not particularly fond of him."

"Thank god," She muttered before looking back to Qrow. "But while we can't make Soleil respond, I personally can damn Merlot Industries and Merlot himself. Mountain Glenn may not be saved, but he will be destroyed professionally."

"Cristal," Qrow said, eyeing her seriously. "You may be the COO of the SDC, but you're twenty three. Soleil is an older man who -"

"It hurts how much you underestimate my influence," Cristal said, shaking her head. "I've got more influence with the world than you think."

"Cristal's is correct in that matter," Vanessa said, relieved by that fact. "Especially since she's acting in Nicholas's place right now because of his failing health."

Cristal blinked back tears as she tensed at the mention of her father. "He...he's going to be alright."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that and not us," Qrow commented, and she glared at him.

"You don't know what it's like," She hissed. "And -"

"Oh, I'm sorry heiress," Qrow said, crossing his arms. "Look, I feel sorry for your father but you're act as if the rest of your life is difficult and it's not."

"You don't -" Cristal started, but he cut her off.

"I may not understand everything, but you don't care about anyone except for yourself," Qrow shook his head as he took Summer's hand tightly in his and headed towards the lift. "We've got things we need to do in Patch but we'll keep you posted on the maidens, Oz."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course."

General Cyan swore under her breath as her scroll went off. "I'm afraid I have to leave too, Ozpin. I have a meeting with the Valerian Security Office. We'll speak later."

Ozpin glanced to Team JGBC who were the only ones left. "I think we can safely say that without the others this won't be particularly productive."

Blake sighed. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"I have second year combat," Glynda said, adjusting her glasses and looking at Ozpin pointedly. "I can discuss Mountain Glenn later, since it needs to be taken off as an option for missions. There's no way that even third or fourth years are ready to handle that. I'm not even sure how I'd do, and I'm fully qualified."

Ozpin nodded as she left. "That is a concern. I'll address it later."

"James," Glynda said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he followed. "We can talk personally later, you still seem terribly upset."

He embraced her tightly before letting her go. "Sorry."

"Don't be," She said, glancing at his gloved hand. "I...I'm the reason you lost your arm and leg after all..."

"Glynda, it was an accident -" James protested, but she shook her head as they stepped into the lift.

"It doesn't matter," She said sadly. "It's still my fault."

Blake watched as the lift closed before looking to Cristal who looked as if she might cry herself. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She insisted though she, Blake, and Ozpin all knew she wasn't. "Just..."

Blake cursed when his scroll went off. "I'll call you later, Cristal. Allie needs me right now."

"Okay," She said, watching him disappear into the lift as well before beginning to pace nervously.

"Cristal?" Ozpin eventually said after several minutes. "Is something on your mind?"

She bit her lip. "I won't deny how worried I am about my daddy...but that's not the only thing occupying my thoughts that isn't work related."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, leaning on his cane as she looked to him. "What is it? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Cristal sighed heavily. "If I ask you something personal, do you swear to answer it honestly?"

He stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Of course."

"The other day," She said, starting slowly. "When you took my hand, why did you do that?"

Ozpin paused, unsure of how to respond. "Cristal, we've known each other for several months now...and after you mentioned that you are attracted to me, I...I realised that I hadn't been crazy to think that I was attracted to you myself."

"Romantically?" She asked him, hope rising in her voice. "Or...or is it purely sexual?"

Ozpin hesitantly moved closer to her. "Both, although leaning strongly towards romantic."

Cristal felt her heart rate flutter. "Then let's test it."

Softly, she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could despite him being significantly taller. His arms wrapped around her waist once he set his cane aside and he pulled her closer. Her heartbeat accelerating as she continued to kiss him, she, after a moment of hesitation, pushed her tongue into his mouth. Surprised for a moment, he quickly responded with equal passion. The pair continued to fight the other for dominance for several minutes, and in that time one of her hands reached up into his already tousled dark hair and shook it up further while he pulled her closer still to him. The fading sunlight cast on them, and after what felt like an eternity she gently pulled away and he took her hands in his - looking at her with his brown eyes sparkling even behind his glasses.

"Did you..." Cristal bit her lip. "Did you like that?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"I..." Cristal trailed off nervously before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Do you want to try to have a relationship with me?"

He hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, I want to try that."

Cristal kissed him lightly. "I...I think I love you..."

Ozpin sighed as he pulled her close. "I know..."

"Oz," Cristal said, her voice little more than a murmur. "I...I don't want to have sex until we know that we love each other for certain."

Ozpin nodded, holding her still. "I promise I'll try and talk to you every day."

Cristal looked at him, her grey eyes wide. "I'd like that."

"Let's see where this goes," He murmured, his fingers wrapping around her curly ponytail. "I think there might yet be something for us."

"Me too..." Cristal whispered. "Me too."


	20. January 21st: Patch

_**January 21st  
Patch  
2:31 PM**_

Summer smirked as she crept up behind Qrow and tapped his shoulder. "I got you!"

Qrow grinned as he turned around, pulling her tightly into him. "Of course you did, Sums. Always do, don't you?"

"I know you well," She said, kissing him lightly. "And I married you."

"And we're going to have the cutest kid in Remnant," He added, booping her nose. "Eventually."

"I'd be ecstatic," She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "It'd be you, me, and our baby...ooo...I can make a small cape like mine for it, and -"

Qrow kissed her, catching her by surprise for a moment though she smiled when he lifted her up into his arms. "That sounds adorable."

"Well, it's going to be our baby," She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms and slowly began to walk into the living room. "You know, since Raven and Tai went out running I think we have some time."

"Are you seducing me, Summer Rose?" Qrow asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be seducing you?"

"Already have, and I think I've got you pretty much wrapped around my finger," Summer kissed his cheek. "And I swear I'm not using my semblance."

"Sums, it's too obvious when you're using your semblance," Qrow said, shaking his head as he carefully laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her and started kissing her once more. "And I agree that we've got time."

"Let's not waste it," She said, reaching for his cape and shirt though they stopped upon a slightly shrill voice screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cristal demanded as she walked in through the back door and saw them. "Actually, please, please don't answer that."

Qrow pulled himself off of Summer and instead cradled her in his arms. "I thought you told Raven -"

"I had the chance to be here today and I sent her a message about it," Cristal said, crossing her arms. "She told me to just come in the back and that she and Tai would be back around three."

Qrow groaned. "You've got a lot of nerve, Cristal."

She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't come in here hoping to see you two in the middle of foreplay!"

"That means so much," Qrow said sarcastically. "Especially coming from a woman who has spent several years using her body to manipulate men."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "I haven't done that in a month."

"Promising," Qrow commented, and Summer slapped his arm. "What? It's true."

"That's not fair to Cristal," She said, wrapping herself tightly around him. "I love you, but Cristal still is -"

"I'm honestly shocked you haven't started fucking someone else," Qrow shook his head as Cristal took a menacing step towards them. "Considering that you and your last partner have had more than the required week of separation."

Cristal forced herself to stay calm. "I'm actually, if you must know, in a new relationship that my partner and I are trying to make genuinely romantic. We're not having sex until we're sure that we love each other."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Who did you have feelings for that allowed you of all people to do that?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Cristal retorted, and he sighed.

"I'm actually curious," He said, and she raised an eyebrow. "How long have you had feelings for this new partner of yours? And how come the media hasn't gotten all over you about it yet?"

Cristal shrugged as she saw Raven and Tai come back in. "You two know it's snowing, right?"

Raven rolled her eyes, setting a hand to her hip. "I couldn't tell."

"I'm honestly impressed," She said with a smile. "I can barely make myself run in normal weather, let alone snow like you two did."

"At least you're here and not flaking out like last time," Raven said, hanging up her light coat. "I'll take it that you three aren't getting off?"

Qrow glared. "Since when have I ever liked Cristal?"

"He doesn't believe that I actually have a partner that I'm trying to have a genuinely romantic relationship with," Cristal said darkly, and Raven stared at her incredulously. "Oh, don't give me that, I told you that I -"

"You actually went through with what you told me?" Raven shook her head. "I'm honestly shocked."

"What are you two talking about?" Summer asked them, and Cristal smiled as she turned to her albeit with her arms still crossed.

"Ozpin and I just got involved after we both admitted to having romantic attraction to each other," Cristal said, her tone perfectly even. "And we're both hoping that there really is something for us."

Qrow pulled out his flask. "Not drunk enough for this."

"Would you like to play a drinking game with me?" Cristal asked him, and he considered that before shrugging. "Raven, do you have any vodka?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I can't drink, remember?"

"I wasn't going to ask you to join us, this is a battle against me and Qrow," She said, and he shrugged. "Is it under the sink?"

Tai laughed. "The cabinet next to that. It's insulated for the cold."

Cristal grinned as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle along with multiple chilled shot glasses. "Get over here, Qrow."

He smirked. "You ain't going to win this, Schnee."

"Oh, believe me," She said, filling each glass to the brim. "You don't know how good I am at drinking games. Remember what Glynda said at the meeting about the candles, shots, and heavy metal?"

"That was several years ago," Qrow replied. "I bet you can't keep up. Besides, your alcohol tolerance is going to be naturally lower than mine because you're a tiny, 4'9'' woman and I'm a lanky 6'5'' man."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "We each say something embarrassing about each of our teammates including ourselves. If it's not that bad but you kind of shrug, one shot. If it makes you cringe, two shots. If it's absolute shit and makes you laugh, five shots."

Qrow smirked again. "You're on."

"I'll go first she said," Leaning forward, she slapped her hand on the table. "During our first year, James thought I was my sister because I straightened my hair all the way."

Qrow raised an eyebrow and took a shot. "Okay. One time Summer and I made love on her bed in our dorm during our time at Beacon, and Tai walked in."

Cristal visibly grimaced and took two shots. "That's sick."

"Looks like you're losing," Qrow said, and she stuck out her tongue. "Guess you like drinking too much."

Cristal glowered. "Glynda one time, on a dare, did an improvised hip hop routine in the Atlas Academy courtyard with Blake and, when General Cyan saw them doing acrobatics and hip hop to the song _Lose My Breath_ by Destiny's Child, the two of them got an exemption from their next classes because she had to deal with Blake pulling a muscle in his hips after attempting to do the splits with Glynda."

Qrow couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Holy shit."

"Five shots," Cristal reminded him silkily before slapping her hand against the table once more. "I think that means I'm winning now."

Raven shook her head, smirking as she let Tai wrap an arm around her. "This is amusing me."

"Are you sure they're not going to hurt themselves?" Summer asked her worriedly, and Raven nodded.

"Is that a serious question?" Raven asked her, rolling her eyes. "The two of them will be fine."

"She's right," Tai said, kissing her cheek. "I've known both of them for about the same length of time and I'm sure they'll be okay. Raven and I were joking that the minute Cristal starts drink water instead of something alcoholic is the same minute that we'll know she's pregnant."

Summer sighed. "Do you think she and Ozpin are eventually going to have a child?"

"They've been together for a few days, it's a bit early to start speculating on that," Raven said, not objecting when Tai began to run his fingers through her feathery hair. "Did you think that Tai and I were going to -"

"Oh my god, yes!" Summer exclaimed, and Qrow and Cristal paused their game to look at her. "I completely thought that you and Tai would marry at some point! The fact that you're having a baby is an extra!"

Raven gave her a dark look. "You're weird, Summer. You know that, right?"

Summer shrugged. "Qrow says that it's charming."

"Damn right it is," He said, winking at her before turning back to Cristal. "Here's a story about me from Beacon. Because I'd never worn a uniform before, Tai and Raven tricked me into wearing a skirt to our classes by telling me that it was a kilt. The girls - except for Glynda and a few others - all said that I had nice legs and one of the teachers didn't know what to do and had to leave the room because of it. And then finally Oz tells all of us to practise our landing strategies and I flashed everyone because it hadn't occurred to me to wear anything underneath it because someone with shaggy blonde hair told me that you don't wear underwear under a kilt!"

Tai started laughing. "I did you a favour!"

"He's right," Raven said, leaning into him as she laughed as well. "I think that's why Summer fell for you. She saw your dick when we were doing individual landings."

Qrow glared before turning back to Cristal. "What do you say to that?"

Cristal grimaced. "That nothing like that would ever happen at Atlas Academy and that I have no reaction."

Qrow swore. "Damn it, I was hoping that would even us out."

"I'll make you a bet," Cristal said, her face perfectly even. "If you don't lose your shit over my next story, then I'll give you..."

"Give me what?" He asked, and she pulled out her wallet and laid out twenty hundred lien notes on the table. "Two grand?"

"And if you do lose your shit," Cristal said warningly. "You have to give me triple that."

Summer rolled her eyes as she came over to them and placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "You're a fucking heiress, what do you need six grand for? You probably make that in a day."

Cristal didn't bother to rebuke that. "What you and Qrow make in a year, I can make in a week. But, I'm still a human being who likes to have proof of bragging rights."

Qrow groaned. "You're on."

Cristal smiled. "I'm glad you agreed to that. So, it was my first year at Atlas Academy. My sister had only just married Jacques and Winter was a newborn. Okay, so Glynda and James were visiting family because it was the winter holidays and Blake and I weren't because I sure as hell wasn't going home because my mommy had just left and he wasn't because his sister was having a sex party. Anyways, so Blake Adel and I are sitting in our dorm room and then I start loudly playing rather...shall we say...music that would have gotten me in a lot of trouble in public school - which is what I attended for all of my secondary education, or years six through eleven. So I'm sitting with Blake who had attended the best private school in Atlas and he asks me if we had gone to the same school and never known. I started laughing, and said no because I wouldn't have learned all of the sex positions, ways to manipulate, and so on and so forth if I had. I then told him how I even manipulated my horrible brother in law to find out what his real motives in marrying my sister were. And that's the story of how Cristal Annabelle Schnee explained to Blake Adel how she had sex with Jacques Gele once to find out that he -"

Qrow broke out in laughter before he realised what he'd done. "That's a trick, heiress, that never happened!"

"It did," Raven informed him. "I've heard the story, and it is...interesting to say the least."

"Damn it!" Qrow exclaimed. "Fine, I'll write you a check for six grand but I'm pissed as I'll get out heiress."

"And your five shots..." Cristal added smugly in a singsong voice. "Since I'm going to be here awhile, I'm going to go get started on finding the maidens. Oh, and I'll take that..."

Sassily, Cristal picked up her lien and Qrow's check, dropped them in her purse, and then went over to Raven and embraced her tightly as soon as Tai took the hint to let go of his wife for a minute. "That's how you do it."

"I love you and all," Raven started, shaking her head. "But you're so weird. Just so, so weird."

"It's one of my strengths," She said, smirking as she walked out. "Let me go start finding your maidens..."


	21. January 26th: Valerian Headquarters: SDC

_**January 26th  
Schnee Dust Company  
Valerian Headquarters  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:36 PM**_

"Miss Schnee, I know I didn't have to come down from Atlas, but I really thought that it might make things easier, especially considering that we -" Phoebe Vail said as she continued to try and keep up with Cristal's fast pace. "Miss Schnee, do you always walk this fast?"

"This is my normal pace," Cristal said with a shrug. "You sound a bit -"

"I'm fine," Phoebe said though her breathing was a bit heavier than usual. "How were your meetings today, Miss Schnee?"

"As one would expect," She said, pushing open the door to her office while Phoebe followed. "The elder members of the board here in this division of the company in Vale don't like that my daddy isn't here to speak with because he's the official CEO. They're annoyed that his twenty three year old daughter who's been COO for three years is acting in his place. They do know that I balanced studies as a huntress with my COO responsibilities during my third and fourth years, right?"

"I don't know, but they're being stupid," Phoebe said, scoffing. "Even if they'd prefer Nicholas, they won't get that option if he dies so him being in Atlas for medical treatment is good."

"I know that," Cristal said, opening her laptop on her desk to check her email. "But they don't see it that way. They see it as Nicholas hinting at something that they view as a negative."

"They really think of the possibility of you becoming the CEO as negative?" Phoebe shook her head, her glass heels clicking. "I don't like that."

"Neither do I, but I'm not bothering to correct them," She said, sighing. "There are better ways to spite them and by proving myself that's exactly what I'm doing."

Phoebe's amber eyes flared. "But they're being complete and utter -"

"Go ahead and throw about whatever term you want," Cristal said as she deleted a few emails from old partners who wanted her to bed them once again. "Ugh, does no one realise that I've stopped sleeping with so many people because I've begun a relationship that is legitimately romantic?"

"With who?" Phoebe asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Cristal looked up, eyeing her seriously. "That was a rhetorical question."

"But -" Phoebe protested.

"I don't want to hear it," Cristal said tiredly. "I've already got things I have to do for the SDC in both my work and in my daddy's place. Not to mention the fact that I've got a personal task I committed myself to with a close friend of mine, and that doesn't even include the problems I have with the rest of my family!"

"Miss Schnee, are you sure you don't need me to get you anything?" The amber eyed woman asked her, twisting her long black hair in her hands. "Maybe a drink?"

Cristal glowered. "I hope you know that the rumours Jacques's been spilling for years about me being an alcoholic aren't true."

Phoebe took a small step back. "I wasn't going to say that they were, I was only making the suggestion because it seems to me like you've had a rough day."

"I've had more than a rough day," Cristal muttered. "Phoebe, you can head back to your hotel if you like. I've got a few things to finish up here but that's it for tonight."

Phoebe nodded. "I'll speak with you in the morning and inform you of whether or not you need to come into the office."

"That would be useful information, considering that I'm supposed to have a day to myself in Patch tomorrow," Cristal said, biting her lip. "I'll talk with you later, Phoebe."

Phoebe gave her a small smile. "Of course, Miss Schnee."

Half collapsing into her desk chair, Cristal glanced at the files she had organised and read through on her computer during the day though she cursed when she saw a new email from Vale's largest news outlet wanting to know if she was involved with anyone. Ignoring that, she instead opened her video software and sent out a call to her father in Atlas. "Daddy?"

"Did the meeting go well?" Nicholas asked her, reaching for his water. "Ah, nevermind, of course it did. You're my daughter after all."

Cristal couldn't hide her smile. "It was alright, though I got the feeling that the Valerian board wanted you there and not me."

Nicholas chuckled. "They're going to have to get used to you. After all, you are going to be taking over the company."

"Not any time soon," Cristal said quickly. "You've still got a long life to live."

Nicholas sighed. "The new medication is working well, but I don't suspect it's working that well."

Cristal swiftly brushed away a tear. "No, you're not going to die. Not any time soon, I know you won't."

"Cristal, you are a cynic in many things but you are almost scarily optimistic about my longevity," Nicholas shook his head. "There are three things I want for you that have nothing to do with lien, and those are that I want you to be happy and healthy, I want you to find love, and if you wanted one I would want you to have a family."

Cristal chewed at her lip. "If I was with someone I loved, of course I'd want a family."

"Cristal," Nicholas said gently. "Are you seeing anyone right now? Secretly, of course or at least secretly from the media? I only ask because of our conversation about love from the other week."

She looked down at her hands. "I don't know how you'll feel, and my partner and I have only been involved for a week. We're not doing anything of interest to the media, we're trying to have something genuinely romantic."

Nicholas smiled. "I hope this works out for you. After all this time, I've wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. I would never have suggested the idea of an arranged marriage to you, and neither would have Victoria. Willow had actually asked us to arrange her marriage because she thought she was too headstrong to do so herself."

Cristal scoffed. "If she thinks she's headstrong, then she lives under a rock because the woman grew up with me for a sister! For god's sake, I went to public school after I finished my primary education, albeit public school with the best academic program in the Kingdom Of Atlas."

Nicholas smiled warmly. "If I recall, you would come home most days complaining about being picked up with security."

"I know that I had just become the heiress when I was thirteen and in year seven - my second in secondary school - but I still don't know how necessary that was," She said, and he sighed.

"Cristal, remind me what you wore over your uniform in the months of November through March?" Nicholas said, smirking. "Because I can't seem to remember..."

"Of course you remember, if you're giving me that look!" She exclaimed in slight exasperation. "And it was a custom made white mink fur coat that we had to size up once because I stopped growing once I reached 4'9'' at fourteen," Cristal rolled her eyes. "When I was thirteen, though, I was only 4'4''. I grew five inches."

"Victoria and I had always hoped that you were going to get to 5'0''," He admitted. "For your sake."

"That," Cristal said with a small smile. "Was a hope that was in vain."

"It doesn't matter," He said, shrugging. "Things are what they are. Please tell me you're not spending all of your time in Vale working."

Cristal sighed. "I've been seeing Ozpin and visiting Raven and Tai...and by association Summer and Qrow. Does that count?"

Nicholas smiled. "I take it Ozpin is your new partner?"

Cristal nodded. "We're not coming public until we have a basic idea of where this is going."

Nicholas only smiled more. "Cristal, I'm so happy you have someone in your life who is going to care for you and love you."

"We've only been together a week," She pointed out. "I wouldn't make any calls now -"

"Of course not," Nicholas said kindly. "But what I was saying is that I can see you and Ozpin going far and that makes me happy because I know that if the two of you are involved there must be love."

Cristal bit her lip. "I just hope this doesn't go to hell."

"It won't," Nicholas said gently. "I would be able to tell."


	22. January 27th: Patch

_**January 27th  
Patch  
7:37 PM**_

"So...I've got a few ideas as to who the maidens might be," Cristal said as she sat down on the couch next to Raven who raised an eyebrow and closed her book.

"Okay, so then who are they?"

"Spring is almost certainly that sixteen year old girl...Emily," Cristal said with a smug look. "As for Winter...I've got my guesses and I'm keeping them to myself because until I know for certain."

Raven shook her head. "You're impossible."

"Impossible or brilliant?" Cristal asked her, tapping her nails against the edge of the couch. "Look, I...I want the powers of the Winter Maiden but I'm not going to kill for them."

"Then why do you care so much about who she is?" Raven demanded, and Cristal didn't respond. "Oh, don't tell me this is some sort of way to make sure that Ozpin trusts you. For fuck's sake, Cristal, he's your partner! He wouldn't have gotten involved with you if he didn't trust you!"

Cristal glared at her. "That's not why I'm doing it. I do want the powers, but I'm not going to kill for them!"

"I don't understand you half the time," Raven sighed. "But I suppose that your family doesn't help."

Cristal leaned back heavily against the couch. "I have a complicated relationship with them."

"Look," Raven said, eyeing her critically. "For the most part, family only comes around when they need something."

Cristal groaned. "I know that, and the only two people in my family who seem to understand me are Penelope and my daddy!"

"Well," Raven said, shaking her head. "Willow's not exactly known for being kind to you."

"Willow and I have never gotten along very well, and that fact was only made worse upon her marriage to Jacques!" Cristal closed her eyes for a moment before sighing. "And we all know the kind of things he says about me all the time."

"He's a dick," Raven said, standing up and walking over towards the window where things were still lively in the village outside. "I wish things were easier for you."

"Raven, can I ask you something?" Cristal hesitated as she stood up before walking over to where she was standing. "Something personal?"

Raven stared at her. "What?"

"Are you bothered that Ozpin and I are involved?" She asked her quietly, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course I'm not," She said, her arms crossed. "Why would I be? I disagree with him on the whole fight against Salem, and I have anger at him for not being forthcoming about what I was getting into when I was granted my corvid form but I don't have anything against him as a person. And besides, at least he loves you."

Cristal turned pink. "I doubt it's that strong yet."

"Let me ask you something," Raven said slowly. "Are you in love with him."

Cristal only blushed more. "I...I think so. I've certainly had more than a few...improper dreams about him for several months that we've known each other personally."

Raven smirked. "I'll take it those dreams are detailed and will leave it at that."

Cristal narrowed her eyes though she was still blushing furiously. "Don't piss me off!"

"Oh, don't feel bad," Raven said, waving her hand. "I'm sure it's not the first time you've had dreams like that."

"Of course it's not, I've been having sex since I was fifteen!" Cristal snapped, her grey eyes flaring. "But this is the first time that they've been not purely about sex. There was one I had that was mainly snuggling and affection and love with very little sex."

Raven laughed a bit. "So you do love him."

"I..." Cristal groaned and clenched her fists. "Stop trying to provoke me! Of course I love him, or I wouldn't have even tried to have a relationship that was genuinely romantic."

Raven smiled. "At least you know."

"Let me even out the score," Cristal said, crossing her arms to mimic Raven. "You and Tai have sex all the time, and I know because I have walked in on you two before."

"Not recently," Raven snapped. "Because we're cautious."

"Qrow and Summer on the other hand are much worse than you and Tai," Cristal said, and Raven shrugged as she completely agreed. "They'll do it anywhere, and it's disgusting."

"I don't think you're one to be talking about standards," Raven said, and Cristal glowered. "Wasn't your first time with your second boyfriend in the lavatory during your study hall?"

Cristal considered that before shrugging. "Yeah, but that was one time and the first time having sex is never the best."

"Sure," Raven said as she began to pace. "But it's better if you're not being kissed a lavatory that your boyfriend locked so the two of you could have sex against the wall and then he could smoke."

"The media never found out about that," Cristal said, sounding incredibly relieved. "They actually didn't start documenting my sex until I started at Atlas Academy and would spend nights at my partners apartments and whatnot."

"I didn't have sex until Tai and I had been involved for two years," She admitted, shaking her head. "I had dated other people before...but those relationships went nowhere."

"You married Tai," Cristal said with a smile. "And you're having a baby with him. I've always been jealous of his love for you, honestly."

Raven stared at her in shock. "You're jealous of me and Tai?"

"Of course I am!" Cristal said, her eyes starting to tear. "As much as I enjoy having sex with the attractive people I have, they didn't love me and they cared about my lien and not me! Ozpin doesn't look at me and see a bratty heiress who he can take advantage of, he sees a person who is just as vulnerable as everyone else! And I know, because he said that and not me! You've never had to deal with that, you've only been in love, and Tai will do anything for you! Tai cares about you in a way that I've never had but wanted! I have strong feelings that have developed for Ozpin but I don't know where we're going to go or if he has those feelings for me! If that happens, I'll be happy, I won't be jealous of you and Tai anymore because I'll have that too!"

Raven was silent for a moment. "I cannot believe that Cristal Schnee of all people is jealous of me."

"Well, at least your romantic life," Cristal said, wiping away a tear. "I want someone to hold me the way Tai holds you, to -"

"Rae?" Tai smiled as he came into the house from where he'd been outside. Taking off his coat, he quickly came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How's everything going?"

Cristal brushed aside a few more tears and gave Raven a pointed look. "What the hell were you doing out there, Tai?"

"I was just looking over where I have my flower beds and deciding whether or not I'll be repainting them in the spring," He said, giving her an odd look. "Cristal, are you crying?"

"No," She snapped, brushing away a rogue tear and tightening her voice as best she could. "I'm just exhausted."

Tai didn't believe her, but let it slide. "Uh...okay."

"I have to head back to Atlas in three hours," She said, sighing. "Which means more of dealing with my brother in law that for some reason was appointed to the position of director of the SDC's human resources department by the board in Atlas even though my daddy, the chairman, advised against it saying he'd be better suited for Willow's then newly resigned position of CFO. I would have despised that too, but I'd despise anything to do with giving him power in the SDC."

Tai shook his head. "I've never liked Jacques."

"One thing Qrow and I agree on is our loathing of him," Cristal said, adjusting her recently imported glasses. "Damn, sorry, I just am still getting used to these."

Tai laughed. "You're funny sometimes, you know that?"

"What, and the drinking game I beat Qrow at and also got six grand out of him wasn't?" Cristal smirked. "Asshole."

"Not what I was implying," Tai said as he kissed his wife's cheek again. "Considering just how hilarious that ended up being."

Cristal grinned. "I'm clever."

"Well, that story about you sleeping with Jacques to get information is disturbing and I'm not surprised that Qrow didn't believe you at first," Raven said, not protesting as Tai drew her closer. "I just remember being disgusted when you first told me that story."

"It was bad sex," Cristal said, her tone slowly becoming more conspiratorial. "Jacques's may have the base for good sex, but he does not know how to use his -"

"Shove it," Qrow said, sliding down the bannister. "No one wants to hear it."

"Why not?" Cristal demanded. "I'm simply finishing the story I started the other day."

"What happened the other day is why I'm short six grand," Qrow spit, pulling out his flask. "Thanks for nothing, heiress."

"Where's Summer?" Cristal asked him, her grey eyes glinting mischievously. "Don't you struggle to keep your hands off each other."

"She hasn't been feeling well the last three days and still isn't," Qrow said, sounding immensely concerned. "I hope she's alright."

Cristal sighed. "You're softer than I give you credit for."

"And you're not as much of a bitch as I pretend you are," Qrow replied.

"I'll take it," Cristal said, putting her hands up as she reached for her mink coat. "I'm going to leave for the main kingdom a bit early. There's someone I want to see before I head back to Atlas."

"Your sister and mother?" Qrow asked her, and she shook her head.

"No," She said softly. "Ozpin."

Tai looked at her in concern as she left. "Something bothering her?"

"She's jealous of us," Raven whispered, and he stared.

"Because of the baby?" Tai asked her quietly, and she hesitated.

"Maybe," She admitted. "But more so because of how much you love me and how obvious it is that we care about each other. She wants that for herself, and she's hoping things with her and Oz will work out."

"Oh," Tai said, biting his lip. "I hope that things turn out for her."

"I think we all do," Raven said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "At the very least, she'd be happier."

"Cristal? Happy?" Qrow shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen her honestly happy. Smug, sure. But I don't think she's happy."

Raven sighed. "One would hope that that might change."


	23. February 6th: SDC World Headquarters

_**February 6th  
Schnee Dust Company  
World Headquarters  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
5:26 PM**_

Cristal looked up irritably as Jacques came into her office. "How can I help you, Jacques?"

"There's no need to be hostile," He said evenly. "I happen to have a few questions for you regarding your sister."

"Penelope?" Cristal suggested, and he glared.

"Willow," He said, and she started laughing.

"She's your wife," She reminded him. "Ask her yourself."

"This is not a question she'd answer honestly," He replied darkly. "Tell me, Cristal, was Willow having an affair at the time in which she got pregnant?"

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's uncannily protective and says that no one is going to be taking the child away from her," Jacques replied. "Seems scarily attached already, and she's never been like this about Winter."

"Jacques," Cristal said, intentionally drawing out her words as if he were in primary school. "Are you aware that during pregnancy the hormonal levels of a woman fluctuates per the needs of the -"

"Yes, I am aware," He said icily. "But you're not answering my question."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "It'd be pretty public news if Willow had been having an affair. A scandal, even."

"The affair your mother had to create Penelope isn't public knowledge," Jacques countered. "Seems to be only known within certain members of the family."

"Ah, so WIllow told you about that?" Cristal subconsciously pushed up her thin glasses. "Fuck you, that is has nothing to do with you and it's not something that I would have wanted you to be aware of because -"

"Cristal, I will repeat myself one more time and I expect a direct answer," Jacques said, his annoyance with her increasing. "Did your sister have an affair?"

"Well," Cristal said rather patronisingly. "When a man and a woman love each other very much and don't use protection, sometimes things can happen."

"That doesn't answer the question!" Jacques shouted, slamming his fist down on her desk. "You complete -"

"I've heard it before, I can almost guarantee you," Cristal hissed, closing her computer. "And I'm not interested in playing into your hand."

"You're not playing into my hand by answering a basic question," Jacques said coldly. "There's no reason to act like an ignorant simpleton."

"She wasn't having an affair," Cristal bit off irritably and, though she was lying, Jacques straightened himself in relief. "Although I am bothered that you'd accuse her baselessly of such a thing."

"My basis," Jacques said more calmly. "Lays in her rather close personal relationship with James Ironwood. I assumed you'd know, considering that he's your teammate."

Cristal smiled tightly. "I assure you, nothing is going on between them. Now, unless you have something of importance that somehow involves me, please get out."

"Are you sure you should even be in your position?" Jacques asked her as he remained where he was. "You're too young, you're an alcoholic, you're promiscuous -"

Cristal stood up angrily. "I am not an alcoholic, and I'm not promiscuous! As for my age, I've been learning this company inside and out since I was six years old because I knew I wanted to take after my father! I can not say, however, that I want to see any of your children - present or future - end up like you!"

Jacques stared at her indignantly. "How dare you?"

"I dare because I'm a Schnee!" Cristal snapped, standing her ground. "Because I have no problem telling you what I honestly think even if I know it will piss you off! If you weren't a shitty human being, I wouldn't be attacking you but as it turns out you are!"

"Must you use such language?" Jacques asked her, his eyes flaring. "Because it is most indecorous for a woman of your status."

"And that is coming from the same man who keeps telling the media that he's fairly certain that his sister in law is an alcoholic," Cristal said venomously. "Which I'm not."

"Yes, you've already stated that," Jacques said as she only tensed further. "Why don't you go and actually use your skills as a huntress and give the company to me. Give up your stake and leave your father with the only person he can trust."

Cristal laughed bitterly. "Because of course he'd trust you."

"I don't like your sarcasm," He told her, and she rolled her eyes. "Apart from it being unnecessary, it doesn't make you likeable. Shouldn't you have married four years ago?"

Cristal gritted her teeth. "That's my choice to make, and I'll make it in the time that suits me."

Jacques shook his head. "Your father should have arranged your marriage to someone who would not put up with your ways. Someone that would force you to settle down, someone that would be unafraid to slap you if they found it necessary."

Cristal scowled. "That's abusive, but of course you don't think it is because that's exactly what you do to your wife and daughter. You think you've got this family wrapped around your finger, but you don't. You're not as powerful as you think you are."

"On the contrary," Jacques said smoothly. "You are seeing what you wish to because you have an idealised world built up in your head."

Cristal crossed her arms. "You act as if I haven't seen my niece's bruises. I have half a mind to file a case for custody over her as a result of physical and emotional abuse by her father."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"People believe me far more than they believe you," She reminded him darkly. "And my status far higher than yours."

"Winter would never agree to that," Jacques told her. "She needs her her parents."

"Willow doesn't do anything to stop you because she's afraid," Cristal said uncrossing her arms and tapping her recently filed and brightly painted nails against her desk. "And Winter likes me a damn sight more than you and Willow. She's told me so, and she feels that she can talk to me even if she can't do the same with you and Willow."

"That's preposterous!" Jacques exclaimed angrily. "Winter has no problem -"

"She's guarded, perfectly formal to a fault with you and Willow," Cristal snapped, cutting across him. "But she acts like a person her age should when she's with me. She's not hiding behind a mask for the sake of pleasing you two so she doesn't get beaten. She's afraid of what might happen to her sibling and Willow's not that far into her pregnancy, considering that she's due anywhere between late August to early September! Jacques, you can't see it but you are a damn horrid excuse for a human being!"

Jacques snorted. "You accuse me of that, and yet you are a terrible person yourself."

"How?" Cristal demanded. "Because I have sex outside of marriage? Because I drink a bit more than average? Because I'm what would have been considered two hundred years ago a spinster that's nearing the end of being of marriageable age? Because I don't bend to anyone? Because I'm a leader? Because I'm unafraid of dealing with people who would otherwise be given unlimited access to what they want?"

Jacques took a step back, trying to process her quick rampage of questions. "It is better to be feared than loved."

Cristal laughed dryly. "Of course you're Machiavellist."

Jacques shook his head. "You don't understand that ruthlessness is required for a successful business."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "My daddy didn't create the SDC being ruthless, he didn't get this far by being ruthless. He did something with what he had, and he's not only stayed well within the constraints of the law but he's tried to make things better. He isn't helping with funding the questionable aura experiments by the Atlesian Department Of Science And Technology. He's certainly shamed Merlot alongside me for his atrocities and disturbing reasons behind the creation of Mountain Glenn. When I take over the SDC, I am not going to run it like some sort of game in which stepping over the little people is acceptable, I am not going to sacrifice morals for the sake of a profit. What I am going to do is -"

"Miss Schnee," Phoebe said, running into the room. "Your father, Mister Nicholas Schnee is here to see you."

"Damn and blast, he's supposed to resting," Cristal muttered before looking to Phoebe. "Send him in, and please escort Jacques out while doing so. And don't feel any shame if you have to do so forcefully; The more of his own medicine that tastes, the better."

Phoebe nodded, her amber eyes taking on an evil glint as her glass heels clicked she grabbed Jacques sharply by the wrist and played a whip crack with her scroll. "Get out of here, asshole."

Nicholas passed her as she continued to drag him out, taking a step back when he heard her play the whip sound. "Your assistant certainly has a flair for the dramatics."

"Daddy, you're should be resting," Cristal said as he came into the room and closed the door behind himself. "Dr. Quinn said you're not supposed to excessively physical because it strains your lungs."

Nicholas sighed as he sat down. "You don't have to worry, and it's good for me to get out of the house every once and awhile."

Cristal hesitated. "I know that, but you should at least bring the oxygen tank."

"I don't need that thing unless I'm sleeping," Nicholas said, waving his hand dismissively. "And even then I'm not sure it's necessary."

"You could have a coughing fit in your sleep that would prevent you from getting enough oxygen, therefore causing you asphyxiate," Cristal said stubbornly. "And I'm getting the things done that technically are yours perfectly fine -"

"That's not why I'm here," Nicholas said putting his hands up. "I should have brought a white flag, I know you're doing just fine. I wanted to talk to you about something sensitive to the family, and it has - tangentially - to do with the day Jacques and Willow married eight years ago."

"Oh dear lord," Cristal said, probing her forehead. "I was fifteen, and I -"

"You were going to object," Nicholas said astutely, and she stared at him in surprise. "I suppose you didn't think I knew."

"Well, I didn't plan it out in a traceable way," She said, shaking her head. "I was going to object because I didn't think it was right, but then it got to be all too much and I ran out of the room to puke because I had gotten that anxious."

"Cristal, I know why you wanted to object," Nicholas said gently. "And I wouldn't have stopped you because I was starting to have doubts myself based on some choice comments about the match your mother made shortly before the marriage. What I want to know is if...Cristal, when I was telling your sister just how happy I am that she's having another child, she burst into tears. I know she wants to have it, and I know she's always wanted a large family but I..."

"I'm going to tell you something on the condition you keep it to yourself and that includes not saying anything to Willow," Cristal said her voice low. "Daddy, please promise me that you won't judge her too harshly."

"I promise," Nicholas said, looking at her in concern. "What is this about?"

"I'm sorry, I already lied about this today for Willow's sake so the topic is already stressing me out," Cristal said, nervously tapping her nails against the counter. "To Jacques, no less."

"I wish he hadn't come into your office the way you seem to be implying he did," Nicholas said, sighing heavily. "And I heard him attacking you, which bothers me because I do not think you fit any of the things he accuses you of. I certainly was angry when I read an interview with him in which he describes you as a raving alcoholic."

"I rebuked that immediately, and that was the end of it," Cristal said, hiding her emotions like she often did. "But that's not the point. They've had many awful fights in which he's hurt her, and I know he's beaten Winter because I've helped her with her -"

Nicholas paled. "No..."

"It's true," Cristal said weakly as she went on. "And after all of this, Willow couldn't take it. While he was away a few months ago, she went to a very close friend of hers - my teammate, James Ironwood - and they...they had a short lived affair that resulted in her current pregnancy. That's why she's so afraid of what might happen to her child, she's terrified Jacques will figure out that it's not his."

"This isn't the first set of affairs in this family, although Willow's reasons are far different than your mother's which were purely hedonistic," Nicholas shook his head. "I'm going to talk to Jacques and tell him that if he can't treat my daughter and granddaughter like people that I'll -"

"I want to take custody over Winter," Cristal bit off, and Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "I know that I -"

"You want to take custody of your niece to protect her from Jacques?" Nicholas stared at her. "I know that the two of them technically have a different home in another part of the City -"

"I will take custody over Winter," Cristal said confidently. "I want her to be happy, and I'm not going to let her suffer. As for Jacques and Willow -"

"If she wants to stay with him, I can't stop her," Nicholas said sadly. "But I will be firm with him about the way I expect him to treat your sister, and, if this is what you truly want to do, I will help you gain custody over Winter assuming she agrees."

Cristal nodded. "Suggest it tomorrow after morning tea. And, please, don't strain yourself."

Nicholas chuckled. "Cristal, you worry far too much."

She sighed. "I just want to be realistic, and I don't want to be more upset than I already am. I just...I hope things turn around soon for me."

"They will," Nicholas said with a smile. "You're a Schnee, and you're my daughter. You never give up, you never forget who you are, and that's simply who you are. That, that's strength."

Cristal blinked back tears. "Really?"

"Yes," Nicholas said, coughing a bit and causing her to flinch nervously. "You are a strong person Cristal, you've faced down many of your own demons, and you don't let anyone stop you. You're a good person, and you're strong. I am incredibly lucky that you're my daughter, because you know who you are and you don't deny it to anyone. That's something that most people struggle with, something that's hard to find. Yet, that's simply who you are. I'm proud of you, and I hope you're proud of yourself."

Cristal brushed away tears. "Most of the time I hate myself."

"Don't," Nicholas said firmly. "Don't be dragged down by things that can't change because they're in the past. Accept them, and move on. Sometimes, that's all you can do."


	24. February 13th: Patch

_**February 13th  
Patch  
2:33 AM**_

 _A dark haze surrounds her even as she continues to try and push her way through it. Her hand reaching for her odachi, she steadied herself to fight through whatever was there but it all cleared as soon as she pulled out her sword. Glancing around, she found herself in one of the small forests of the island of Patch. Shaking her head even as a nervous feeling sunk into her, Raven placed her grimm mask over her face before she began to walk - hoping to find something to explain her surroundings. Instead, she found herself face to face with Emily Lane - the current Spring Maiden. The girl was staring at her disdainfully before she activated her powers and attempted to summon a rain storm from the lake they were next to though she failed and with the control lost the storm causing it to pull her into the lake and drown her. Almost as soon as she went under, the powers that she possessed began to transfer into Raven, and her eyes were slowly surrounded by red sparks while the girl floated up to the surface..._

Raven's eyes snapped open suddenly. Breathing heavily and reminding herself it was only a dream, she forced herself to not consider the possibility of it being a vision. Her red eyes still wide and her heart rate still slowing, she glanced over to Tai who was asleep perfectly peacefully. Slowly sitting up, she sat there for several moments feeling rather cold despite the fact that the heat was running perfectly normally in the house. Her face was buried in her hands, and she was feeling sick from the dream. She kept telling herself that it wasn't a vision, that it was alright but she couldn't shake the feeling that it could have been. Eventually giving up and deciding to head downstairs and fix herself a cup of tea in order to regain herself, she slid out of bed as quietly as possible, glanced back at Tai who was still sleeping undisturbed, and walked out into the hall almost silently. It wasn't until she reached the stairwell that she stopped upon hearing a muffled sob from inside of the bathroom that she knew full well had to be Summer's. Shaking her head, she leaned against the door and knocked softly.

"Summer?" She whispered. "Are you alright?"

The door clicked, and she opened it with her silver eyes filled with tears. "No, I..."

Raven slipped inside and closed the door behind her as her friend collapsed against the wall and curled up into a ball, sobbing once more. "Summer, what the hell happened to you?"

"i don't..." Summer's voice shook as she spoke. "I shouldn't have been so damn hopeful!"

Raven raised an eyebrow before sitting down across from her on the floor. "About what?"

Summer sent a cursory glance towards the rubbish bin with tears still streaming down. "I've been puking for almost no reason the last few days, I've -"

"Oh my god, Summer," Raven said, staring at her incredulously. "You thought you were pregnant?"

"Of course I thought I was pregnant!" Summer exclaimed, sobbing still. "But as it turns out, I'm not! I'm just not, and it makes me so fucking jealous of you because in a few days you and Tai find out whether or not you're having a girl or a boy, and it should probably start kicking soon! I want to be a mother, I want Qrow and I to decide on baby names, to create the cutest fucking nursery in Remnant, to make a little cape for our child, to raise it, to teach it about the world, to help it learn how to fight! But I -"

"Summer, calm down," Raven told her as the silver eyed woman began hyperventilating. "You're going to get yourself sick if you get this anxious - I know. You would not believe how many times that Cristal has gotten herself physically ill because of her anxiety -"

"I just want to have a happy family!" Summer exclaimed, brushing away her tears and trying to get control of herself. "I just want Qrow and I to have what you and Tai will! I look at the way he holds you, the concern he has for you, the way that he'll do anything for you and the way that you'll listen to him and compromise even if he's getting overprotective! I -"

"Summer, I'm terrified," Raven told her, sighing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Tai and I having a child but I'm terrified."

"You'll be fine," Summer said, chewing at her lip as her tears continued to fall. "I know you will."

"Even if you think that, I don't," Raven shook her head. "Say whatever you want, but I'm starting to think that I'm not cut out to be a mother."

Summer looked at her in concern. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Of course not!" Raven said, horrified. "I'm not abandoning my child, and I'm not abandoning Tai. But Summer, you don't understand! My mother was more or less hell bent on revenge on my huntsman father, and that was part of why the idea of sending me and Qrow to Beacon to learn to kill huntsman and huntresses appealed to her in the sick way it did. I don't agree with it, I certainly don't think of myself as a huntress, and I definitely don't think of myself as a good person but I have standards. I don't like killing, I avoid it, and I'm not going to ever kill anyone personally. When I was young, the tribe raided villages and typically simply made the jobs of the grimm easier. Do you really think that growing up that way has made me the kind of person that's going to be a good mother? I'm still going to travel a lot because I can't stay somewhere for too long without getting antsy and needing to travel, but -"

"Raven, it's going to be okay for you!" Summer half shrieked. "I know it will, why do you talk badly about yourself all of the time?"

"I'm realistic about myself," Raven snapped. "Tai sees the best in me, and while I love the man I know that he's a sap and he's never going to see that I'm a horrible person."

"Cristal thinks you're a good person," Summer pointed out. "And she's the most painfully realistic person I know."

Raven sighed. "Cristal...she knows everything but she's one of my best friends. You and Tai are the others, and you all see me in a better light than I actually am."

"No, we see who you really are," Summer said, completely unrelenting. "We're all just waiting for you to figure that out for yourself."

"Qrow disagrees with you," Raven said darkly, and Summer rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's upset by you taking up the position of leader of the Branwen Tribe," Summer said, scoffing. "I love him, but he doesn't understand that you did it because you feel responsible for them and not because you want to kill people or make the grimm's job easier."

Raven glared. "You're a dangerous optimist."

"No, I'm being realistic!" Summer countered. "And my point is that I'm jealous of what you have, I'm jealous of your family, and I -"

"Sums?" A rough voice asked through the door. "You alright?"

Raven gave her dark look as she opened the door. "I'm not dealing with you two right now..."

Summer watched her as she headed downstairs. "I...I guess I'm okay."

"No, that's your fake okay," Qrow said, bringing her tightly into his arms. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," She told him, but he shook his head. "Qrow, I -"

"Summer Amelia Rose," Qrow murmured. "I love you, but I know when you're keeping things inside. And I have a feeling that if you're sitting in the bathroom talking to Raven at three in the morning that something's wrong. So, what is it?"

"It was nothing..." Summer whispered, tears rising again. "I...I was wrong..."

"Wrong about what?" Qrow asked her, holding her tightly against him. "Sums, please. What happened?"

"I..." Summer buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. "These last few weeks, with all of the puking and whatnot I...I...I thought I was pregnant but I...I..."

Qrow only brought her closer. "Oh, Sums, I'm so sorry..."

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up..." She whispered, and he glanced over to the rubbish bin where he could see the negative test. "I...I...I just wish that I..."

"Summer," Qrow said gently. "I promise that we'll have a child, I promise. No matter how long it takes, we will. I promise, and I never break promises that I make - especially to you, my dearest wife."

Summer sniffed. "I love you so much, Qrow, and I -"

"I love you too, Summer," Qrow said, lifting her head off his chest to look into her silver eyes. "And it's going to work out for us. I swear."

"I hope so," She said as he brushed away her tears. "Qrow, I just...I want a child so badly..."

Qrow kissed her softly. "And we'll have one. Don't worry. Now, do you want to go back to sleep or do you want -"

"Hold me," Summer murmured, throwing her arms tightly around him. "And never let me go."

"That won't be a problem," Qrow said, kissing her forehead. "No problem at all, my Summer Rose. It's all going to turn out, and I'm here for you and always will be. No matter how much time goes by, it will forever be always you."


	25. February 21st: 3792 Rosewood Street

_**February 21st  
3792 Rosewood Street  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
4:36 PM**_

"I'm so glad you stopped by, Chrissy," Penelope said as she embraced her sister tightly. "Ooo...and I was watching the news earlier and I saw that you and Ozpin came public with your relationship a few days ago."

Cristal frowned. "I told you I had something I was excited to tell you."

"I kind of figured out that that was what it was," Penelope said, rubbing her neck. "Sorry."

Cristal shook her head. "Don't be, it's not your fault how fascinated by my life the media is."

Penelope perked up. "Mother's out on a hunting mission for the next few days - she left yesterday - and I was thinking that meant we could spend some time together without her harping about how you're a bad influence on me."

"How am I a bad influence on you?" Cristal asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think that I've ever done anything that's particularly -"

"The night before she left, she told me that while we'll be going to the ball in Atlas in the winter that she thinks that you're a bad influence and that your relationships and startling charisma should indicate that," Penelope sighed. "She cited WIllow's wedding when you ran out and vomited as an instance of 'lack of self control'."

Cristal groaned. "That was an anxiety attack, and she should know that!"

"That's what I said," Penelope shrugged. "I guess she doesn't really understand you because she doesn't like the fact that you've changed since she took off with me."

"What I don't understand," Cristal said darkly. "Is how she and daddy aren't divorced."

Penelope gave her a funny look. "Really? I always thought it was obvious. Maintaining appearances and such."

"How is being an estranged spouse much different or looks much better than actually being divorced?" Cristal countered. "The two of them fought nastily before she left, and I think he'd begun to wonder if she'd had an affair because you have no physical resemblance to him. You're tan, you have curly red hair, you have brown eyes. Daddy, Willow, and I are pale as sheets, have blue or, in my case, grey eyes like mommy, and we all have silvery white hair."

Penelope sighed. "I'm actually glad that I don't have to do the thing you all have to do with the whole 'heavy sunblock or avoid the sunlight at all costs'. It sounds terrible.'

"It's not that bad," Cristal said, rolling her eyes. "I've never particularly liked bright days anyways. I like the clouds, and I really like rain."

"Yeah, well I think I'd probably be miserable if it wasn't sunny," Penelope smiled. "Probably a good thing I don't live in Atlas anymore."

"There are a lot of reasons that it's good you don't live in Atlas anymore," Cristal said, laughing. "I know that includes things like dealing with the family there - and that, regrettably, includes Jacques."

Penelope scoffed. "Jacques isn't family, he married into it. At least I'm a maternal half sibling slash technically an adopted Schnee. Oh, and I've decided it's probably for the best to not do some grand shaming of Soliel for what he did with having me since it would mean shaming mother too."

"You're afraid of her?" Cristal asked, and Penelope nodded. "Figures, she's not exactly a cozy woman. I think she genuinely cares about us, but at the same time she's cold and leans towards being intimidating to the point of fear."

"And it was years ago," Penelope said rationally, breathing a heavy sigh. "I might try and talk to him by myself, but I'm not going to make my relationship with my very much estranged father even worse. Especially since I'm sure it's just going to make you look bad."

Cristal smiled. "You really do care about me, don't you?"

"I'm just trying to make things easier," Penelope said, looping her arm around her sister's. "Considering that things aren't exactly known for being easy in our family."

"I'm just glad that when I told you that there was something exciting I wanted to tell you that you didn't immediately jump to the conclusion that I'm pregnant," Cristal said, smirking. "Which I'm not."

"I think you'd be a great mother if you were," Penelope said, smiling as they continued to walk. "I mean, you're already an excellent leader and I don't doubt that you'd figure out quickly how to be a good mother."

Cristal laughed. "Oz and I have only been dating for a month, don't go getting any ideas."

"You two really haven't even had sex?" Penelope shook her head. "That's not what I expected."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Penny, we're trying to have something that's genuinely romantic and until I know that he loves me like I do him then we're not doing anything. And this is a really strange thing to be talking about with your sister."

Penelope shrugged. "I've had weirder conversations with our mother. I remember when we came to Vale and I was sent to public school for the first time that she sat me down and told me every single nasty, dirty word she could think and what they mean so that I wouldn't appear to be sheltered or uneducated."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "That sounds exactly like her."

"Mother doesn't hate you," Penelope told her. "I know she doesn't. She might get annoyed with you, but at the end of the day I'm almost certain that you're her favourite child."

Cristal stared at her. "I don't think that's true."

Penelope sighed. "You're Nicholas favourite."

"I suppose," Cristal said, though she knew that it was true. "Although that's not why I'm going to be taking over the SDC."

"Of course it isn't," Penelope said with a smile. "It's because you can handle it and because everyone knows that you're going to be an excellent leader for the company."

"I'm glad to hear that you have confidence in me," Cristal said, biting her lip. "I'm not always quite sure that I am."

"Why?" Penelope asked her gently, and she sighed.

"I suppose it has something to do with my anxiety," She finally said. "I get so wound up that end up making myself sick and then things are far worse than they actually are."

Penelope hesitated before responding. "You still have to deal with that? I thought it stopped after that whole thing at the wedding."

"I pretended that it had," Cristal said darkly. "In the end, that only made it worse."

"Things will be better when you don't have to worry about Jacques," Penelope assured her. "I know they will, because he's really the only person out there who is a real thorn in your side."

Cristal considered that. "The less I have to deal with him, the better. Thankfully I don't see him very often, because his work rarely directly involves me and I've given him a slap on the wrist for various things he's tried to do more than once."

"Well, he's a jackass," Penelope said stubbornly. "And if someone is going to put him in his place, it should be you."

"Well," Cristal said, her smirk slowly returning. "I do that well."

"Of course you do!" Penelope declared, grinning. "Because you're Cristal Annabelle Schnee, one of the most powerful women in the world."

"Exactly," Cristal said, winking. "And he never quite knows what hits him when it comes to me."

"This is part of why I'm glad to be able to spend time with you again," Penelope said, clutching her sister's arm tighter. "I missed this. All of the joking and the semi light heartedness. Mother doesn't allow me those things, she wants me to be serious all of the time."

"I wish she hadn't left," Cristal admitted quietly. "I know that things between her and daddy would have only gotten worse, but I've wondered about what it would have been like if she had stayed and there's a part of me that wishes I knew what it might have become."

"They probably would have gotten divorced," Penelope said shrewdly. "Mother is actually contemplating going to Atlas specifically for that purpose."

Cristal stared at her in horror. "She wouldn't, not with daddy's health in the state that it is. I know he's on some sort of upswing, but Dr. Quinn said that heavy amounts of stress would be detrimental to that. I don't even have to ask to know that his estranged wife suddenly showing up because she wants to sign divorce papers would be excessive stress."

"Yeah, and the media would be a fucking mess," Penelope said, shaking her head. "Mother doesn't necessarily think that all of her actions have consequences, and she's still convinced that the world views her as almost royalty because of who she is."

"A huntress that had an affair with one of the generals in the Atlesian Military and then years later took off with her love child to a semi nondescript part of Vale only to return a few years later to sign divorce papers," Cristal rolled her eyes. "No one really cares who she is anymore, and she hasn't been brought up by the media in years."

"Then she probably wants attention," Penelope shrugged. "Maybe that's why she wants to go to the ball."

"She wants to go to the ball to rub it in daddy's face that she couldn't give half a damn about him," Cristal said, sounding vaguely bitter. "She's likely only starting to care because she's figured out that he's dying and everyone knows that he's a billionaire."

"That might explain it too," Penelope sighed. "I don't know what to think of her sometimes. I know that she usually means well and cares about her kids, but don't you think that it's possible that this might be going too far?"

"Let me guess," Cristal said, noticing the dark tone in her sister's voice. "You want to publicly defame mommy at the ball because of what she's done. Taking off without another word and coming back after years likely over lien?"

Penelope only smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, well, you never know..."


	26. March 2nd: 7213 Iris Lane

_**March 2nd  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
6:59 PM**_

Cristal sent Jacques a rather harsh glare. "I never asked for your opinion on the matter."

"In a sense," Jacques returned coldly. "You did as it is public news."

"My relationship with Oz is a personal matter between the two of us," Cristal said with finality. "And I'm not in the mood debate with you over whether or not he's a quote un quote acceptable suitor for me."

"You are rather guarded, though," Willow noted, and Jacques nodded. "Specifically in regards to this. Is there, perhaps, something you want to tell all of us?"

"Willow…" Nicholas said as he continued to drink his water. "Please don't...harass your sister about her personal life."

She sighed. "If she'll answer the question, I'll be more than happy to let the subject rest."

"My relationship with Oz doesn't concern you," Cristal snapped. "Although if you want to hear about how he kissed me the other day, then I'd be more than happy to -"

"What I was getting at," Willow said as her sister slowly began to sip her wine. "Is the question of are you pregnant with his child and keeping it secret from the media."

Cristal scowled, gesturing to the wine glass in her hands. "If I was pregnant, I wouldn't be drinking now would I?"

"Your alcoholism is well known," Jacques said, sneering. "One wouldn't be surprised if you had to be -"

"You bastard!" Cristal shrieked, her hand tightening around her glass. "For one thing, I am not an alcoholic -"

"And your temper of course supports that," Jacques said silkily. "There's no shame in admitting to it."

"Cristal," Nicholas began, looking at his younger daughter in concern. "Is not an alcoholic and she never has been. I don't understand how you can spread such rumours to the media, Jacques, but I won't deny that it angers me."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "You refuse to listen to me, and instead listen to that little twenty three year old that is for some reason the COO of your company."

"She's done work for the SDC since she was fourteen," Nicholas reminded him. "And she...she managed to balance her classes with her work and I was very impressed personally though it was the board that had made the decision."

Jacques scoffed. "Because she's your daughter."

"No," Nicholas said, his tone completely serious. "Most of them don't even like her because of that, but none of them were willing to deny her capabilities. I did not take a stance on it when it was presented and they chose her without me suggesting it."

"What particularly bothers me," Willow said, looking at her sister sharply. "Is that she's trying to get Winter taken out of my and Jacques's custody and into hers."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "Well, perhaps if you stopped your husband from beating her then I wouldn't think this is necessary course of action."

Willow's gaze only sharpened. "That's ridiculous."

"Mother, I don't feel well," Winter said quickly, staring at her aunt as she felt some relief at the idea of living with her. "May I -"

"Yes, you may go to your room, Winter," Willow said as she leaned a bit more heavily into the chaise lounge in the formal sitting room. "You're a bitch, you know that."

"Willow, there is no reason to attack your sister," Nicholas said once more. "The two of you used to be so...so close. What...happened?"

"Him," Cristal said, giving Jacques a pointed look as she crossed her legs at the knee. "Jacques is, to no surprise, to blame for quite a lot of strife in this family."

Willow took in a sharp breath. "That's my husband you're talking about -"

"So?" Cristal said, her grey eyes flaring. "He treats both you and Winter horribly and I can tell! He's just like mommy!"

The room went silent until Nicholas spoke. "Victoria has her flaws but she's not evil incarnate as you seem to be starting to think of her after the last few months."

"She wants -" Cristal started, though Jacques cut across her.

"I have met your mother, Cristal, and she is a perfectly kind and sensible woman," Jacques said, his voice eerily calm. "You have no perspective."

"Kind and sensible," Nicholas said, shaking his head. "Are not how I would describe Victoria. It would be more accurate to describe her as charismatic but manipulative."

"She took off with Penny," Cristal reminded Willow, who looked away. "That doesn't make you feel anything?"

"Penelope didn't have to go with her," Willow eventually said. "And yet she chose to."

"Mommy dragged her off with her, it wasn't her choice," Cristal snapped before sighing. "I've spent a good bit of spare time with Penny of late, and I know that she and mommy don't truly get along and that she was dragged off. She would have stayed in Atlas if she'd been given the choice, even if Vale's...sunnier climate agrees more with her."

"Jacques would never do something as mad as disappear to another kingdom like mother did," Willow fired back. "You don't understand, you don't care -"

"Oh, what don't I understand?" Cristal demand. "Your sex life? Because, believe me, I don't need to nor do I want to understand that!"

Willow groaned. "Why is it that you get off to this?"

"I don't," Cristal hissed. "I wish you and I were on better terms but we're not! You don't pay the slightest attention to your own daughter to the point where she was ecstatic when I told her that I was going to try and take custody over her -"

"And are you going to take my unborn child from me in a few months too?" Willow challenged, though her sister didn't take the bait. "Are you trying to strike some sort of deal in which I lose my children to you because you can't have any of your own because of the type of person you are?"

Cristal felt her hands shaking. "I'm not a bad person."

"You're never going to understand what love is really like," Willow said, shaking her head as she stood up. "I'm going to the library, and I certainly don't want to be disturbed by the likes of you."

"Willow, please -" Nicholas started, but she shook her head sadly.

"You're only going to defend her," She said weakly as she left the room. "As you always do."

Jacques stood up as well. "I believe I will go and look over reports to my department."

"One second," Nicholas said sharply, coughing for a moment before he went on. "I can't substantiate what Cristal has said about you abusing Willow, but if I find hard evidence that you are I will ensure that you are damned for it. The same applies to Winter."

Jacques looked at him coldly as he left. "And what makes you trust Cristal more than the rest of us?'

"Maybe the fact that I'm not trying to fuck everyone over," Cristal muttered, sipping her wine. "He's unbearable."

"I completely meant that," Nicholas told her, and she nodded. "I will damn him if I can find indisputable evidence of him hurting Willow or Winter."

"I know he is," Cristal said, pushing up her glasses. "i wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure."

"I know that," Nicholas said before sighing. "But in court we need hard evidence, and as of right now we're struggling to find that."

"Oh, we will," Cristal said darkly. "Or, at least enough to get Winter away. I'm hoping that after Winter has been living here with me for a little while with Jacques and Willow in the other part of the City that Willow will realise what a mess this all is and will get herself out before I have to prove something in open court."

"It would be better for her to get herself out, yes," Nicholas agreed, leaning back into his chair. "I hope Jacques knows that he has no chance of getting the company, not from you. I wrote it into my will that the company and all its assets will go to you assuming I'm not alive for the announcement."

"Have you decided when you intend to push me up?" Cristal asked, sounding rather nervous. "I'm not...I'm not quite sure if I'm ready."

"You will be," Nicholas said, smiling. "I supposedly have a good few months left, maybe more if the heart medication does its job and prevents a heart attack or similar."

Cristal forced herself not to cry. "I don't want to lose you, you're the only reason I've gone as far as I have! You're my mentor, you're the one who has pushed me past where I thought I could be, and more importantly your my dad. You've always been there, and -"

"Cristal, Cristal, please calm down," Nicholas said, giving her a worried look. "Please don't build this whole thing up in your head and give yourself an anxiety attack because I know that you've fought for years against taking medication to keep it under control. I don't want you to have won a few battles but to have lost the war."

"That's what almost everything feels like!" Cristal exclaimed, setting her wine aside and burying her face in her hands. "Everything comes crashing down at the worst possible times and I'm terrified that something like that is going to happen soon because I -"

"Cristal?" Nicholas stared at her worriedly as she cut herself and a dark haze took over her vision for a moment. "Cristal, what -"

"Nothing," She said, pushing away the brief flash she had seen of herself almost being attacked by a girl with pale blue sparks around her eyes and the subsequent gunshot that she knew had been her killing her assailant. "I'm fine."

"You're not going mad," Nicholas said, sensing what had happened. "It's just a side part of our semblance, to occasionally receive premonitions. Don't let them change you, let them go. I know they worry you, but it's going to be alright. It always is, isn't it?"

Cristal sighed heavily but nodded. "Usually, that is..."


	27. March 11th: Patch

_**March 11th  
Patch  
1:53 PM**_

"So, Raven…" Summer said as she sat down next to her. "What do you want to do?"

Raven sighed. "Maybe be left alone."

Summer pouted. "But Raven…"

"Look," Raven said, standing up and beginning to walk around. "I'm exhausted and I didn't sleep well last night because Yang would not stop kicking me -"

"Then take a nap or something," Summer shrugged. "I don't know, Raven, I know that I wish I was in your position except with it being my baby and Qrow's."

"I know," Raven said, beginning to fix herself a cup of tea. "And it'll work out for you at some point. I'm sure that you getting pregnant is almost inevitable considering the way you and Qrow are always -"

"You and Tai are not that much better!" Summer exclaimed though she was turning pink. "Okay? I can't stress enough just how -"

"Lady Branwen," Xara said, coming into the room with a small red headed girl behind her. "Emily Lane, do remember that she's our leader and you are hardly -"

The sixteen year old looked down at her feet. "Oh, I know...please stop being critical of everything I do..."

Raven gave Xara a sharp look. "Let me speak with her alone."

Xara pursed her lips but nodded. "Of course."

Emily watched as Xara walked out stiffly. "Is there something in particular you need to speak with me about?"

"Yes," Raven said, giving Summer a pointed look. "I'd really appreciate it if you could let me handle this alone and maybe drag Qrow out of the house for a bit too."

Summer smirked. "That's not going to be a problem."

Emily chewed at her lip as Summer bounced off up the stairs with her cape trailing behind her. "I know that I'm -"

"Emily, you look like you're going to faint, sit down," Raven told her, crossing her arms as she set down her tea. "I'm not going to yell at you or something along those lines. What on earth did Xara tell you?"

Emily hesitated. "I don't want to -"

"Truth be told, I'm not too fond of her myself," Raven said, smirking. "She's a bit...obnoxious."

"Self righteous, thinks that everyone should worship you hand and foot," Emily muttered, and Raven forced herself not to laugh. "She says that you're going to redeem humanity or something like that which is why you are allowed to be with a huntsman."

"Xara has no idea what she's talking about," Raven said as she leaned lightly against the counter. "But Cristal Schnee, on the other hand, does."

Emily looked up so jerkily that her stick straight red hair stood up on a few ends. "Cristal Schnee? The COO of one of the largest corporations in the world?"

"She's one of my closest friends," Raven said, shrugging. "She's spent some time down here recently, although that has a fair bit to do with her wanting to get away from her family in Atlas."

"I've read about them," Emily said, shaking her head. "The whole family sounds like a mess, and she's dating Ozpin."

"Ozpin's weak, and he's fighting a battle that he can't win, but I have to admit that I'm happy he and Cristal are in love. Primarily for Cristal," Raven said though she stopped upon hearing footstep nearing the landing. "Let them get out, and then I'll finish."

Emily nodded nervously. "Okay..."

"Summer, are you seriously dragging me to downtown Vale?" Qrow asked her as she only tightened her arms around him. "Of course you are."

"Well, I was thinking we could spend some time together walking through the City..." Summer said almost dreamily as she all but pulled him down the last few stairs. "And then you could romantically kiss me under the fading sun, and we could go to one of the small Valerian coffee shops...maybe a Dust store or a weapons parts store..."

Qrow smiled, affectionately kissing her cheek. "You know that if you're suggesting it that I'm going to want to do it with you."

"Good," Summer said, glancing outside where the grass was visible once more and the temperature was slowly warming. "Because I want you to be with me while we spend time together. It might even help set the mood for tonight...if you know what I mean."

Qrow grinned as he slipped on his shoes. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Summer said as she winked at Raven and pushed him out the door. "That's why I suggested it."

Raven waited another minute after the door had slammed behind them to continue on. "Emily, listen, I know that you're the Spring Maiden."

Emily stared at her for a long moment, her brown eyes wide. "How?"

"My best informant," Raven replied, sitting down across from her. "Cristal. Several weeks ago when she was here she figured it out."

"You're not..." Emily felt herself beginning to shake. "You're not going to take my powers, are you?"

Raven stared at her, horrified by the idea. "Of course not. Emily, apart from the fact that I genuinely like you and see so much in you, that would paint a giant target on my back that would mean that I might as well just go to Salem and tell her -"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Emily bit her lip. "I'm just nervous. I inherited the powers two years ago, and I've been sort of getting control over them but I don't know the extent, I don't know how strong they are, I don't know what...what they could do to me..."

"If I were you," Raven said as gently as she could. "I'd try to ensure that only a few people know about the powers and I would find someone in the tribe that I trust to train me. Not Xara, though, she'd probably just kill you and steal the powers to make herself stronger...superficially."

Emily tried to steady her breathing as it began to speed up. "Could...could you train me?"

Raven considered that for a moment. "It'd have to be kept quiet - just as much so as the fact that you have the powers yourself."

"Isn't the river far enough but not too far from the village?" Emily asked her, and she nodded. "We could always train there, in the woods."

Raven nodded. "I suppose that could work."

"When do you want to start?" Emily pressed, and Raven sighed.

"Soon," She finally said, crossing her arms. "In a few weeks, when things are calmer and I've had more sleep."

Emily began chewing at her lip once more as she stood up. "Okay. I'm going to get back to my welding."

Raven smiled. "Just be careful with your powers, alright?"

Emily looked at her nervously, but nodded. "Believe me, I will."

Raven shook her head as she left and went back to her tea. "She's not weak...but so young, and I know that she's typically a bit headstrong...if this..."

"Hey," Tai said as he came in from the flower beds. "Just finished planting this year's flowers."

"I can tell," Raven said, though her tone was affectionate as she looked at him with dirt smeared all over his clothes. "That suits you."

"You seem a bit tense," He observed as he came over to where she was standing once more with her tea. "Something on your mind?"

"Perhaps that Yang won't stop kicking me?" Raven suggested as she felt their daughter kick again. "I wish she would stop."

"It's just a sign," Tai said, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling when he felt their daughter kick once more. "A sign that she's going to be fiery. Yang Ravena Xiao Long is definitely going to be our child, and I can already tell."

"I'm nervous," Raven admitted softly as she sipped her tea. "About what things are going to be like."

"They'll be fine," Tai promised her, kissing her forehead. "And, like I said, you can travel as much as you need to. I know you hate staying still for very long."

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," Raven murmured, setting down her tea and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I don't want to hurt you because of...because of who I am."

"You're not going to hurt me," Tai said, drawing her closer. "And it's all going to be fine. You're a good person, Raven, even if you don't necessarily agree with me on that fact. Everyone has flaws, but those don't define you."

"What if I do end up doing a number on our family?" Raven asked him, not even wanting to think about the possibility. "What if I -"

"You won't," Tai said with complete confidence. "I know you too well. You're not, you're not going to hurt our family."

"Tai," Raven said quietly. "I'm not going to let you go."

"Neither will I," He promised, kissing her softly. "I love you, Raven, and that's never going to change."

"I love you too," She murmured, resting in his arms. "I promise."


	28. March 21st: Beacon Academy

_**March 21st  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
7:28 PM**_

Glynda looked up from the essays she was grading when James came in. "I didn't realise you were going to be in town."

"I wanted to spend some time with you, considering that I can," He said, and she motioned him towards the small couch in the room before joining him herself with two mugs of coffee - one of which she handed him. "Cristal's been in a pretty terrifying state recently. According to Blake, she spent some time with him and Allison the other night and she had a nasty anxiety attack because Dr. Quinn called her to tell her that they wanted to try a more experimental heart medicine that could work better for Nicholas."

"That was probably not the right way to tell her," Glynda said, sighing. "Sorry, I look like a mess. I've been grading for the better part of the afternoon and some of those essays...well they're from all four years, and one of my first years was writing an essay on current events to which she based all her 'facts' on cartoons."

"That sounds like a pleasant read," James remarked dryly, and a hint of a smile rose on her lips. "I'm teasing."

"I can tell," She said, only smiling more. "Which is fine because, for one thing, you're one of my closest friends and, for another, you're my teammate."

"Team JGBC, one of the odder groups put together by General Cyan," James said with a smile. "I have to admit, while she's a brilliant leader, she did make some odd choices regarding teams in our year. Although I think Cristal stole the attention from that one team that was into medieval cosplay by her mere presence."

"And Blake and I managed to do the same with our improvised hip hop that one time," She laughed for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I can't believe that he thought that he'd be able to do the splits - much less in those skinny jeans of his."

"He's a fashionista to the nth degree," James replied with a small smirk. "Figures that he married Allison who's starting her own fashion line."

"You were the stubborn one, I was the almost irritatingly direct one, he was the fashionista," Glynda matched his smirk as she went on. "And Cristal was the resident queen."

"Still acts like it," James said before shaking his head. "Glynda, what am I going to do?"

"In regards to your child?" She asked him gently. "James, I don't know what to tell you. Willow said that she's happy about having another child, but that she's terrified the Jacques will realise -"

"This is all my fault," He said with a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't have admitted that I had feelings for her, and I shouldn't have let myself act on those feelings -"

"Willow felt the same way you did, and she was trapped," Glynda reminded him. "Still is, and while I know this is difficult for you accept you're not going to be able to be a parent to your child. Jacques already treats her terribly. How much worse do you think he'll get if he realises that she had an affair - with you no less? James, you're one of Cristal's teammates and you're close with both her and Willow. Do you really think that he'd take too kindly to the fact that you and she not only acted impulsively on romantic feelings but also had a child?"

James looked away. "She's not going to tell him...she...she's going to try and convince him that it's his child though when the DNA tests are done..."

"Willow will ensure that they're altered," James said weakly. "But I...I wish I had never given in, and I know that this...all of this is only going to cause pain for both of us. I'm never going to know my daughter, her mother is all but trapped in a terrible state although that is partially her own doing."

"I know," Glynda lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, things are going to be okay."

"Willow says she wants the baby to know the truth at some point," He admitted, biting his lip. "She said she was going to wait until it was an adult, but that she fully intends for Jacques to never know. She still wants me to see it, but she doesn't...it's complicated."

"Are you in love with her?" Glynda asked him, her green eyes wide. "James?"

"I..." He trailed off for a moment as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. "I don't know. I care about her as much more than a friend but I...I don't know if I love her. I know that we had a physical attraction to each other, and I know that there was a bit more below that for me but..."

"But she's in love with you," Glynda finished softly. "You don't really know what to think, do you?"

"Not really," He admitted, burying his face in his hands. "How did it end up like this?"

"Sometimes things happen," She said, awkwardly embracing him. "James, I know that you didn't want things to come to this."

"I shouldn't have been so impulsive," He sighed. "If I hadn't been so impulsive, if I hadn't given in then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's going to be alright," She said gently. "I know that this feels like it's going to stay like hell right now, but it's not. I know this is hard for you, but it's going to be alright."

"I just...I can't believe that my own child won't even know that I'm it's real father," James laughed dryly. "I suppose that's what I get."

"James, stop blaming yourself," Glynda snapped. "You and Willow both made a mistake, but at least she's happy! At least you know that your child will be raised well...or at least as well as possible with Jacques around."

"If I can prove that he hurts Willow or my child," James said darkly. "Then I will do everything in my power to keep him away from them."

"Cristal's already trying to get Winter into her custody," Glynda reminded him before hesitantly going on. "Do you think that she might be able to do the same for you and Willow's child?"

"I could never ask her to do that," James said, shaking his head. "And that would keep it away from Willow, which would be completely unfair to her."

"So you're just going to have to leave Willow and your child in Jacques's mercy?" Glynda sighed heavily, not seeing any other options. "I suppose they'll try and work things out."

"Willow's already trying to make her marriage with Jacques work," James told her, and she nodded though she was still skeptical of how effective that would be. "She and I broke off our relationship several weeks before she found out she was pregnant."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "So then the child might be Jacques?"

"No," James said, and she bit her lip as he went on. "She found out the exact day she got pregnant just to be sure...and Jacques had been out of town that day but she had been with me..."

"Oh my god," Glynda stared at him before she spoke again. "I..."

"I had been hoping that it would have turned out that Jacques was indisputably the father but that's not possible," James said, running a hand through his hair. "I've ruined her life, and probably our child's too."

"No, you haven't," Glynda said with finality. "And don't think that way, it's only going to make this seem worse."

"Well then what should I think?" James asked her. "That this isn't that bad, that it's all going -"

"It is going to be alright, and after Jacques is convinced that the baby is his then it's not going to be that bad," Glynda said, crossing her arms. "James, really, it's going to be okay."

He sighed but nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just hope that things get better between her and Jacques. She says she's trying, and Cristal admitted that he hasn't done anything to Willow herself in a while...but at the same time, when I think about the things Cristal has said in regards to her niece..."

"She'll gain custody," Glynda said, perfectly confident in her teammate. "Cristal's not known for losing, and she's got Nicholas backing her up...not to mention one of the best lawyers in Atlas. She'll gain custody of Winter, and if things between Jacques and Willow do improve then I hope he'll take the hint and treat this child better. But, if he doesn't..."

"If he doesn't, then I'm sure that Cristal and I...not to mention Nicholas, will get him away from them," James sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "How did everything get like this?"

Glynda hesitated as she let down her curls. "I don't know..."


	29. April 13th: 9276 West End Drive

_**April 13th  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
3:31 PM**_

Blake smiled as Coco continued to crawl around the living room - attempting to walk every so often. "She's so cute, isn't she?"

Allison looked up from her drawings and nodded. "She's our child."

"Oh, I love you," He said, standing up and coming over to her to kiss her cheek. "I swear it."

"Considering the rings on our hands, I would hope so," Allison replied with a smirk. "Oh, come here you!"

Blake laughed as she pulled him into her. "Let's not scare Coco."

Coco looked up at her parents with a funny look before rolling over onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I could talk for hours about how adorable she is," Allison sighed blissfully as she set her drawings onto the coffee table and then wrapped her arms tightly around her husband. "It'd probably start to piss people off, if you know what I mean."

"How come?" Blake said, as he kissed her. "Is it because we're catching up to Cristal?"

Allison giggled. "Oh, you're funny. I've been taller than her my entire life - and she and I went to secondary school together."

"She was the one who introduced us," Blake smiled as she pulled herself up into his lap. "I have to admit, it was a bit strange seeing your 5'3'' against her 4'9''."

Allison scoffed. "Glynda's 6'2'', you've already seen your smallest teammate in comparison to tall people."

"I'm 5'9''," He rolled his eyes. "Average, and only six inches shorter than you...and you're not tall. You too are average."

"Good thing that I don't like heels," Allison said, tracing his jaw. "Or would you like it if I was closer to your height?"

"I think it'd be pretty sexy," He replied, kissing her again though he stopped when he felt tugging at his foot. "Aww...Coco, do you want mommy and daddy?"

"Now," The girl said, and Allison gently lifted her up into her arms.

"I love you, you know that?" Allison said, booping her nose. "I can't believe my baby girl turns two in September."

"Two?" Coco stared at her, not quite grasping the concept.

"You've been my little perfect angel for two years," Allison explained affectionately. "In September that is. Your birthday is September 1st, remember?"

Coco shrugged. "Yes?"

"I know, it's hard to be still learning how to talk," Allison said as she pulled her into her whilst still in Blake's arms. "You know, daddy and I are going to be like auntie Cristal soon."

Coco didn't respond and instead had taken to tugging at her mother's rather long pearl necklace.

"Cristal's going to have to learn to share the spotlight," Blake smirked. "Just imagine the look on her face when we're just as popular at events as she is."

"Utter relief," Allison rolled her eyes. "She hates all the attention she's been getting since she was a child because it makes her anxiety worse."

"See?" Blake said with a small smirk. "This is going to benefit all of us."

"Of course it will," Said Allison with a smile. "And I think I have a good shot at this."

"You're amazing with all of these designs," He glanced at the papers on the table. "You're going to go far, I know it."

Coco began to tug on her mother's earrings.

"Damn it, Coco," Allison shook her head, pulling her little girl's tiny hands off from around her earrings. "That hurts, please don't do that."

Coco looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, fine, you want something?" Allison gently set her down next to her and Blake so that she could take off her necklace. "Want to wear this, baby?"

Coco nodded furiously, reaching for the pearls. "Yes!"

"Okay," Allison strung the necklace over her carefully and the girl began to play with it upon her mother setting her on the ground. "See, she's our cutiepie."

"Again," Blake said, cupping her cheek. "As you put it, she's our child."

Allison kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Allie," Blake said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rubbed her back. "You know, I was thinking that maybe after your line goes public and the company starts up in a few months...maybe we could go on vacation to Vale with Coco?"

Allison raised an eyebrow. "That's really soon, Blake."

"I know," He admitted with a sigh. "I just thought that it would be relaxing for all of us."

"I'll think about it," Allison said, kissing him again. "I promise."

"Okay," Blake said, swearing under his breath upon hearing the doorbell. "Who's that?"

"Cristal, the door's unlocked," Allison said, and she smiled upon seeing the heiress let herself in. "I had a feeling it was you."

"Because I'm your husband's teammate?" Cristal suggested, slipping off her heels. "Or because -"

"Auntie Cristal!" Coco shrieked upon seeing her godmother. "I here!"

"I can see that," Cristal replied with a smile, ruffling the girl's short dark hair. "How's little Coco Adel been?"

Coco stuck out her tongue before grinning. "Good."

"I can't believe you're almost two," Cristal said as she picked her up and sat down across from Allison and Blake. "And I'm also shocked that mommy and daddy haven't given you a sibling yet."

Blake started to blush as he stroked his wife's hair. "Allie and I -"

"Cristal, really," Allison said awkwardly. "I know that Blake and I -"

"Can't keep your hands off each other?" She suggested, making both of them blush more. "Ah, there it is. The admittance."

"It just hasn't happened, and it's not a big deal," Allison said, snuggliging further into Blake's arms. "Besides, with my -"

"I was teasing," Cristal said as she let Coco play with the silk sleeves of her dress. "Okay, I've known you both for a while now -"

"You and I are childhood friends, don't even play," Allison rolled her eyes. "I mean that."

"I won't," Cristal said before sighing. "I hate having to ask you guys -"

"What happened?" Blake asked her, concern rising for her. "Nicholas is doing alright, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes," Cristal said quickly. "That whole thing thing the other week was just...he's taking a new medication, that's all. I shouldn't have freaked, and -"

"Cristal, you've been having nasty anxiety attacks the entire time I've known you," Allison gently reminded her. "Which means since you were at least twelve."

"It's not about anything like that, I promise," Cristal said, adjusting Coco in her arms while the little girl continued to tug at her sleeves. "It's...it's about my mother."

"Is this new?" Blake asked her, and she nodded. "Okay, so what did she do?"

"Penny took her scroll to get fixed the other day because my mother had something else she needed to be doing...I think it was a tea or something," Cristal started, and Blake and Allison shared knowing looks. "And once she had, she curiously started looking through her messages...which is how she learnt that our dear mother has been in contact with Jacques for several months and wants him to be the CEO of the company and not me."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Isn't all of that up to Nicholas?"

"It is," Cristal said slowly. "But if she shows up...well, Penny's torn between believing that our parents are going to stay together or officially divorce...but if she shows at the ball - which she has every intention to - she might try to..."

"We'll defend you," Allison said firmly. "Jacques is nothing more or less than a jackass, and he's not going to be getting the SDC. You deserve it, not him. You're brilliant leader, and, not only that, it's your birthright. Nicholas wants you to succeed him, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Cristal said, remembering what her father had said about trying decide sometime soon where he would announce her taking over the company. "He's made that clear."

"Then there's no problem," Allison said, smiling. "It's going to all turn out in your favour."

Coco giggled as Cristal's white curls began to bob upon her shaking her hair out.

"You're too cute," Cristal muttered, even as the girl lightly wrapped her hand around a few curls. "And, Allison, I hope you're right."

"I am," She said, smiling still. "You'd be a good mother, you know."

Cristal sighed. "Maybe."

"We'll defend you no matter what," Blake assured her. "You're my teammate, and you're one of the people closest to Allie. To hell with what your mother and Jacques want."

Cristal smirked a bit. "Thanks. Looks like we've got a bit of support now..."


	30. April 21st: Patch

_**April 21st  
Patch  
2:31 PM**_

Tai embraced Raven tightly as she came inside from a rather long walk. "I was getting worried about you."

"I'm fine," She said, crossing her arms. "I forgot my scroll, but I'm fine. It's not as if I couldn't have used my semblance if something had happened."

"I know," He said as he only held her tighter. "But you're due in just over a month on the twenty sixth of May, and I want everything to be fine."

"It is," She told him as she gently pried him off of her. "I was just helping Emily with something and then I went running. It's not a problem."

"You're still almost nine months pregnant," Tai said, taking her hand. "I know that you can handle yourself, but I don't want...I would be scared to death if something happened."

"Nothing did," Raven repeated, squeezing his hand. "Absolutely nothing happened, and I'm fine."

Tai sighed as she let go of his hand and wandered into the kitchen. "Sorry."

"I get that you're worried about me," She said carefully. "But you don't have to be. I'm fine."

"You know how I am," Tai shook his head as she poured herself a glass of water. "I'm always going to be worried about you...at least when you're not with me or in my arms."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how much of a sap you are."

Tai pouted. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," Raven said with a smirk. "Depends on if it gets on my nerves or not."

"Well, that doesn't happen very often," He said, shrugging. "I don't think that -"

"...Qrow!" Summer exclaimed from the other room. "...Tai! Raven! Get in here! There's someone here that we need to talk to!"

"Is it the governor?" Raven asked sarcastically as she came into the room. "Nevermind."

"Oz," Qrow said as he slid down the bannister and into the room. "I guess this a Team STRQ thing?"

"To an extent," Ozpin said, glancing to Raven who glared. "More to do with Spring."

"Cristal told you?" She said, crossing her arms. "Because I -"

"She only said that she knows for certain that Spring is here, she didn't say who it was though I assume that she knows," Ozpin said slowly. "And she also thinks that Winter is amongst your tribe as well."

"Yes, she's made that much clear," Raven said darkly. "If you think I'm going to hand Spring over to you, then you've lost your mind."

"Raven," Ozpin said as he tried to reason with her. "We need the maidens in order to defeat Her."

"You've been trying for millenia, you're never going to be able to defeat her," Raven snapped. "You should know better than anyone that you're fighting against something you simply can't defeat."

Ozpin sighed. "Not if we're doing so alone."

"Not at all," Raven countered. "Oz, how many people have died over the years, how many people that didn't need to be killed died because you sent them on this wild goose chase against Salem? You clearly know more about her than anyone else, but you won't tell us a damn word of it -"

"My past with Salem is complicated," Ozpin said, adjusting his cane in his hands. "And -"

"Does Cristal know that?" Raven asked him, intentionally trying to provoke him. "Or have you neglected to tell her that you used to be involved with Salem?"

Ozpin stared at her in horror. "I've never been involved with Salem and, believe me, I have no desire to be."

"Then what the hell is so complicated between the two of you?" Raven demanded. "Why is any of this necessary?"

"Because she blames me personally for what happened to her daughters," Ozpin said, and all four members of Team STRQ stared at him in shock. "Who were the original four maidens, though that was not something I knew at the time. All four of them were murdered for the powers, and she sought out her own magic. I don't have to say that she got it because that much is clear. The Brother God Of Darkness took pity on her, and he granted her powers much to his brother's behest. Mine were strengthened and my reincarnations began when she started to go too far, and...well, that's all you need to know for now."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Really? That's all of it? She's a vengeful, power hungry bitch?"

"If that's how you'd like to describe it," Ozpin said. "It's a fairly accurate description."

"You know full well that she's not going to be reasoned with," Raven said, glancing to Tai. "I know that she's not going to stop until humanity crumbles at her feet - until she has you dead. I'm not going to be sacrificing any more to this than I already have. You think I haven't seen just how dangerous she is, just how crazy she is? Believe me, Oz, I know that she's relentless and I'm not going to -"

"Raven," Qrow said angrily. "This isn't -"

"If you're going to keep sacrificing people in this war of yours," Raven said, her voice low. "Then one of those people had better be yourself."

There was silence for a long moment until Summer spoke. "Things aren't hopeless, Raven, and I think we should let Ozpin train Spring. He's more qualified than any of us -"

"And she's a young member of my tribe," Raven shot back. "It's my duty to protect her, to protect all of us, and I am not going to let her be sacrificed and played as a bargaining chip by a man too weak to do so with himself."

"That's not fair to Oz," Summer said, staring at her worriedly. "Raven, are you sure that -"

"I'm not going to deal with this," Raven said as she stormed out of the room. "Handle this yourselves."

Tai stared at her as she left. "Rae -"

"Let her be," Summer said as Qrow wrapped an arm around her waist. "She just needs time."

Tai shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to her, make sure she's alright. She's seemed a bit on edge the last few days and I just want her to be alright."

Qrow sighed as he left. "Sorry about that, Oz."

"It's not a problem," He said, leaning on his cane. "Sometimes it's better to someone space anyways."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Qrow said jocularly. "You and Cristal fight a lot?"

"No," Ozpin said, wishing that his partner was able to be in Vale a bit more often though they spoke daily regardless. "But often enough for it to be something I've figured out. Her life isn't easy, and it has a tendency to get her feeling dreadful."

"I know," Summer said with a sigh. "Her anxiety attacks - she had one the last time she was here because she had a vision."

"I never would have expected you and Cristal to fall for each other," Qrow admitted as he kissed Summer's cheek. "But I guess these kind of things happen sometimes. I'm happy for you."

Ozpin nodded before running a hand through his already tousled dark hair. "Do you think Raven is going to tell us who Spring is? I can't bring myself to ask Cristal even though it's been clear since she told me for certain that she's taken up residence with the tribe...and I really do believe it will help us."

"Raven's never going to give up that bit of information," Qrow said darkly. "She's just not. She doesn't think we can defeat Salem, and she thinks you're weak and she cares more about her tribe than anything else except for Tai and her child. Honestly, I think she might even be worried that you'll try to convince her child to fight."

"I wouldn't do that," Ozpin said, completely sincere. "That's wrong, amongst other things and while I admit I've made mistakes...something like that will not become one of them."

"So then what are we going to do?" Summer asked him, her silver eyes wide.

Ozpin sighed heavily. "I suppose we'll just have to keep looking for our guardians...even if she won't tell us who one of them is."


	31. May 7th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**May 7th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
1:36 PM**_

"This is awkward," Qrow commented, sipping from his flask as he looked from Cristal to Ozpin who were forcing themselves not to be holding one another. "Seeing you two try to not show affection, that is."

Cristal glared. "Shut up."

"That was unnecessary, Qrow," General Cyan said, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you think you accomplish by being an insufferable -"

"We don't need to attack each other," Zoe said, giving Qrow a pointed look. "Although Cristal's right. You can shut up. None of us have time for this, and where the hell is Tai? Didn't he find something relatively damning on Merlot during his last meeting?"

"He's with Raven," Cristal snapped. "On Patch, because since she's due at the end of the month he wants to be with her in case she goes into labour early - especially since she's having the baby at home."

Zoe sighed. "Qrow, please tell me you at least have access to the information."

"I do," He said, pulling it up on his scroll. "Says here that Merlot's been trying to create some sort of super species of grimm for the better part of the last three decades."

Glynda looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Yeah," Qrow said, shaking his head. "I always knew the man had to be at least a bit crazy to want to set up a city outside of the main kingdom, but I didn't think he was this crazy."

"None of us did," Zoe said, raising an eyebrow as he used Ozpin's desk to project some of the documents. "Holy shit..."

"I guess this kind of proves what we've thought all along about the suspicious levels of grimm activity within the settlement itself," Summer said, disgusted by the whole thing. "How a man could create a city filled with innocent people and then leave them at the mercy of the grimm while he tried to make a super species of them is beyond me. It's completely amoral, not to mention -"

"Hellishly illegal," Cyan said, her green eyes critically analysing a few of the images of the experiments and labs. "Merlot is an Atlesian citizen, which means that he'll be dealt with in our legal system."

Qrow snorted. "Assuming your kingdom can catch him."

Cyan narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"I was only saying that Atlas is known for being a bit cocky," Qrow said, crossing his arms. "With your military and all of your technology. Not to mention how Vain you all tend to be."

"Oh, really?" Cristal said, glaring at him. "Without the key Atlesian figures - including myself - in this group, we wouldn't be going anywhere! You need us, so why don't you quit calling us out for vanity and what not all the time?"

Qrow took a step back as she took one towards him with her heels clicking. "Since you feel so strongly on this, why don't you explain it?"

"Gladly," Cristal snapped, her heels clicking as she started pacing. "You need me because not only do I have access to massive funds from which I can siphon off a bit of in case we need a pay off or similar, but I have easy access to every form of Dust because I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and I'm also it's COO. Not to mention some of the information I have access to.

"You need Blake because he's not only a fully trained huntsman from one of the academies, but at that time he was also trained as a spy by the Atlas Military. He's not in the military, but he is a huntsman and a spy for the Atlesian Council - primarily when it comes to Mistral, which isn't necessarily stable, and Vacuo, which isn't necessarily on great terms with Atlas - and that means that he has been trained as a spy by some of the best in the world.

"You need James and Cyan because they're Atlas Military personnel who have access to information that we wouldn't otherwise get although James is only a Specialist right now and Cyan's a general."

Qrow sighed. "Fine. We don't need you, heiress."

Cristal crossed her arms and stopped pacing. "If that's how you feel, then good luck without my resources, information, and funds."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently as she slowly stepped towards the lift. "We do need you."

Cristal paused. "You might, but -"

"I'll physically restrain you and make sure you stay," Zoe said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I swear it."

Cristal turned to face her. "You wouldn't dare."

Zoe dropped her quill and notepad into her bag before summoning a sword of ice in her hands. "What's my semblance again?"

"Cyrokinesis," Cristal muttered as ice slowly began to creep towards her. "Are you seriously going to try and bind my feet with ice?"

"Try me," Zoe said, playing with her summoned sword. "Cristal, I know your pride is important to you but, really, don't let it make you storm out because Qrow's being an ass."

"Hey," Qrow said, pulling out his flask. "She started this."

"You shouldn't have provoked her," Zoe said, directing a quick stream of ice to his flask to freeze the contents inside. "That will thaw later."

Qrow glared. "Bitch."

"Whatever, you'll have an alcoholic slushie in a few hours," Zoe turned back to Cristal. "The man is so drunk half the time he doesn't even know what he's saying."

Cristal glanced at him. "He attacked me personally and then attacked my kingdom and then he went back to attacking me personally again. I know he's not drunk enough to be making things up."

"Cristal, seriously," Blake said, smirking. "You're basically my sister and I will have no problem ensuring you stay."

"Same," Glynda said, tightening her hand around her crop. "James, Blake, and I have known you for years and we all know you'll come back no matter what."

"Listen," Summer said, her silver eyes flitting between her husband and Cristal. "I know that -"

Cristal swore as her scroll went off. "Give me a second."

"It's never a second," Glynda muttered.

"Penny?" Cristal said as she resumed pacing. "What is it? Is -"

"The jackass is here," Penelope hissed, slipping into a closet as she watched her mother lead him into the sitting room. "Having tea with our mother no less."

"Mommy never has tea past noon, she thinks it's indecorous," Cristal said, her voice as low as she could manage. "And -"

"No, they're seriously having tea and discussing the SDC," Penelope said, sneaking into her room which was adjacent to the sitting room where Jacques and Victoria were speaking. "If she pulls something, I'm going to be pissed."

"Penny, I'm in a meeting right now," Cristal told her as she glanced towards the rest of the group.

"What kind of meeting?" Penny asked her. "Is it -"

"I'm with a major client in Vale and unless something terribly important is happening I..." Cristal paused for a moment, considering that. "Actually, message me the information so I can get back to this."

Penny sighed. "Okay."

"I'll talk with you later," Cristal said as she ended the call and turned back to them. "Sorry, my little sister's -"

"She doesn't know about any of this?" Qrow asked her, and she nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't told her."

"She might know, she might not," Cristal admitted. "My mother used to be a member of the group, after all, and she might have told her but at the same time she might not have. Unless she presses the matter with me, I'm keeping quiet about it."

"So," Summer said awkwardly as a silence passed. "Merlot?"

"He has no idea what's coming for him," Cyan said, her tone surprisingly dark. "And the same applies to Dr. Arthur Watts."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened with that?"

Cyan laughed dryly. "His...questionable practises when it comes to his experimentation in regards to AI. He's been attempting to develop some sort of AI that would have the capacity to overthrow the Council and give him control to do whatever he wants. He's already been incarcerated, and he's going to either be locked up for life in Atlas or he'll be released but stripped of everything."

"I'm all for life imprisonment," Cristal said, crossing her arms. "Not to mention the fact that he was collaborating with Merlot on this. At the very least, he was funding him."

"Personally," Glynda said, adjusting her crop in hand. "I wouldn't be surprised if Watts has some sort of connexion to Salem, considering that he said that he wanted to be able to replicate the 'mythical' Relics. Maybe all of this leads back to her."

"Maybe," Cyan agreed. "But I'm not sure. Watts wanting more power and money wouldn't be anything new - he's been berating the council over his experiments for years."

"Same went for Merlot," James said, and she nodded. "And we all know where he ended up."

"This is all dangerous," Summer said softly. "We're all playing a dangerous game here."

"And the question is," Cristal said, her grey eyes sadly meeting Ozpin's brown ones. "How the pieces will end up...if they're set at all."


	32. May 31st: Patch

_**May 31st  
Patch  
2:31 PM**_

Raven gently brought her baby girl closer to her while she slept. "Thank god you're a heavy sleeper…"

"How's my five day old daughter and my beautiful wife?" Tai said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he sat down next to her. "I'll take that as good."

Raven gently kissed his cheek. "Everything's fine."

Tai smiled. "She got all of the necessary inoculations yesterday while you were with Emily."

"She's made a lot of progress since March," Raven said carefully. "With her fighting."

"You didn't have to feel the need to train her yourself," Tai said as she curled into him. "I'm sure one of the other members of the tribe could have done it."

"She reminds me of myself at her age," Raven said stubbornly, and that was true. "She doesn't really remember her parents, she wants to be strong -"

"I know, you already explained it," Tai said, lightly squeezing her. "I shouldn't be talking about this, sorry."

"You know it's fine," Raven said as she glanced to Yang. "She's so tiny..."

"But adorable," Tai said as he booped their sleeping baby's nose. "She looks a lot like you, you know."

"I know, you keep telling me that," Raven said, rolling her eyes as he began to kiss her neck. "Tai!"

"What?" He said, pausing. "Do you want me to stop?"

Raven shook her head. "At least go lay Yang down in our room before you start trying to get me in the mood."

"I'm not trying to persuade you into having sex," Tai said as he took their daughter into his arms. "I would have asked you outright because you just had our baby a few days ago. No need for you to get pregnant again so soon."

Raven groaned. "I actually can't get pregnant until my cycle has regulated again...and typically that's not until five to six months after birth."

Tai shrugged. "You know I'll do it whenever you want me to."

"Not right now," Raven said, sighing as she glanced at the time. "Before you get angry with me -"

"Training session," Tai said in a sing song voice as he began to head up the stairs. "Although you probably don't -"

"I want to," Raven said as she stood up and adjusted her red tank top. "I want things to stay as normal as possible."

Tai nodded, though he came back over to her as she slipped on her black flats and picked up her odachi to kiss her. "I'll see you later, Rae."

"I love you," She whispered, and he smiled. "I really do."

Tai grinned, kissing her again. "I love you too, Raven."

Sighing heavily as she stepped out of the house, Raven let herself stand in the breezy air for a moment while she collected her thoughts. Her odachi at her side - attached to her tight girdle belt - and her black, boot cut pants grazing the ground ever so slightly, she took in every sensation though she didn't truly want to be doing another training session. It had been once a week ever since she had found out that Emily was the Spring Maiden back in March, and while she didn't mind them there was a part of her that wanted to be inside with Tai and Yang. Biting at her lip as she walked towards the edge of the village where Emily was already waiting, she smiled slightly as the two of them became within a short distance of each other. Motioning her to follow her, the two of them began to walk into the woods with their weapons though Emily didn't need hers as they were simply addressing her powers - of which she still had a surprisingly low level of control.

It was something that Raven couldn't deny irritated her and her irritation was something that Emily knew full well. She had made some progress, yes, but she was not grasping her powers at the rate at which Raven was convinced that she ought to be. It had a lot to do with fear of the powers, Raven knew, but that didn't stop her annoyance when a summon went poorly or a lightning bolt nearly started a fire. Emily looked down at her feet as she knew that they were going to be addressing water manipulation - something that Raven had thought might be easier - and specifically she was to summon a small storm. With the water of the river to draw from, Emily supposed that she'd have a decent shot but, when she recalled the last storm she's summoned that had necessitated her being knocked unconscious to stop it, there was something that kept telling her that this was a horrible idea, that this was only going to make things worse for her.

"The river's moving fairly steadily," Raven commented as they got closer and could hear it. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"The last time I tried to summon a storm, you had to knock me unconscious to stop the tornado that I'd summoned," Emily reminded her darkly. "Aren't you worried that something like that is going to happen again."

Raven sighed heavily. "Emily, you've been practising and while you're not progressing at the rate you ought to be...well, that was back at the beginning of April. You've come reasonably far since then, and you didn't damn near start a fire the last time you summoned a lightning bolt. You hit your target, and that's why I think you can handle this. I'm not asking for a hellstorm, I'm asking for a small storm...a cloud, rain, maybe thunder and lightning if you're lucky. You can draw on the river if you want or need to. This isn't supposed to be hard, don't make it any more difficult than it needs to be."

Emily nodded weakly, glancing at the thrashing river once they reached it. "I'm still...nervous about my powers."

"You're doing fine," Raven told her, crossing her arms. "You had basic control when we started, and you've gained a bit more control since then. This is not that bad, don't worry about them."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," She said softly. "And if I -"

"Emily, we're in the middle of nowhere," She reminded her sharply. "I can defend myself easily, and no one is going to be coming this far out into the forest. The worst thing that you'll hurt is a grimm and that's a good thing."

Emily chewed at the inside of her cheek for a moment. "I suppose that's true."

"It is true, now try something basic to warm up," Raven said, watching her as the girl closed her eyes and activated her powers. "How about frying the centre of that tree?"

Emily glanced at the tree with a moon glyph of balance etched into it. Steadying her hands, she focused her intent on a quick bolt of lightning through the centre of the moon glyph and, closing her eyes, she snapped her fingers once with the intent coursing through her. To her surprise, it worked perfectly. "Like that."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You must have been practising a lot, I wouldn't have expected that."

Emily grinned to herself. "Well, I am the Spring Maiden aren't I?"

Raven smiled in amusement as the maiden turned to the river. "Yes."

"The storm?" She asked her, and Raven nodded.

"Whenever you're ready," She said, a sudden jolt flashing through her followed by what sounded like a distant scream though she knew it was a vision. Feeling sick, Raven watched her nervously.

Feeling confident after her success with the lightning bolt which she viewed as more difficult, Emily ignored the river and grounded herself. Imagining the elements bending to her will and falling into her, giving her the power, she snapped her fingers once to create a rather basic cloud between her and Raven. Glancing at the dark cloud, she focused the power into one of her palms to expand it and to her glee it did. Her senses beginning to tingle in excitement, the sixteen year old snapped her fingers a second time and a heavy rain began to fall from the cloud. Smirking, she snapped her fingers twice more after that and thunder and lightning began to be produced as well. Feeling herself gaining even more confidence upon the shocked look on Raven's face, Emily turned to the river with the intent of strengthening her storm so that it would affect the entire island. Aiming her power at the river with one hand and intending to use the other to grasp the power and force it into the still expanding dark cloud, Emily only grinned more as the river began to rise upon her will though this fell upon feeling something in her snap despite not being able to identify what it was.

Raven took a step back as another jolt flashed through her and she heard the scream once more. In that same moment, Emily felt her powers start to waver and the cloud started to expand far too rapidly and it grew dangerously and its power only increased as it did so. The river refusing to obey her as it only grew more angry, Emily felt her breathing start to increase and she shook as she tried to stop her initial storm though she couldn't. Focusing solely on that and forgetting about the river, she tried to at least minimise it but she couldn't. Cursing loudly, she fell to her knees before she felt her powers start to pulse and she felt herself launched into a tree. Raven stared in horror, running towards her and grabbing her wrists. Emily closed her eyes and attempted to deactivate her powers while Raven steadied her but she couldn't focus long enough to. Pushing Raven off of her, she ran back towards her still growing storm in yet another attempt to stop it but it too was in vain. Feeling ill, Emily glanced to the river and tried to force it to calm though it wouldn't and only grew more heavy and beat more heavily against the numerous rocks within and by it.

"Emily!" Raven shouted as she reached her a second time. "Focus on deactivating your powers -"

"I can't!" The sixteen year old declared, her red hair being whipped in each direction and she moved a bit closer to the river. "I can't until I stop this! This is all my fault, I -"

"Emily, that's too dangerous -" Raven protested as she continued to edge closer to the river though the girl didn't listen.

"It's my storm!" She snapped, her aura starting to flicker. "I can...I'm going to control it!"

"You can't!" Raven shrieked as she continued to move closer still. "You don't have control, and you -"

"Raven, I'm so sorry about all of this, I -" Emily started though she screamed when she edged just a bit too far and an oncoming current within the ravenous river pulled her in and slammed her forcefully into a boulder twice - her remaining aura unable to do anything and crushing the sixteen year old and causing her to fall into the river with blood pooling out of the back of her head.

"No..." Raven breathed in horror, though that only increased when she felt something warm begin to course through her veins. "Oh, no...god no..."

As the storm disappeared upon the girl's death, Raven felt her hands shaking as the body got washed out of reach by the still thrashing river. Glancing into the once again transparent water where she was, Raven closed her eyes nervously - hoping that the powers hadn't in fact transferred into her. Focusing on activating the powers of the Spring Maiden, she found herself staring back at her reflection in the water in abject horror upon opening her eyes. The indicative red sparks were surrounding them, and the warm sensation was running through her once more. Tentatively, she placed her hand over the water and imagined the small patch of it next to her freezing. To her shock, it did so immediately. Shaking her head and deactivating her powers, Raven shakily stood up and glanced back in the direction of the village. This was a secret she had not wanted to have, and it was most certainly something that she knew was never going to leave her alone.

After all, all magic - no matter what it is - comes at a price.


	33. June 9th: SDC World Headquarters

_**June 9th  
Schnee Dust Company  
World Headquarters  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:59 PM**_

Cristal stopped her filing as the door to her office opened and Willow walked in. "Okay, what is it now? Come to attack me like you did at supper the other night, or are we going to be civil today?"

"Of course I'm not going to do that!" Willow exclaimed, having hoped that things wouldn't have immediately started that way. "I...I need to ask you to do me a favour."

Cristal turned around and stared at her. "What kind of favour?"

Willow collapsed dramatically into one of the chairs. "I need you - after my daughter is born - to alter her DNA test results so that they read Jacques as the father."

Cristal took in a sharp breath. "That's illegal, Willow, and you know it."

"I didn't want to have to ask you to break the law," Willow said, starting to cry. "But they're going to DNA test her shortly after birth, and I need you to make sure that whoever does the testing gives you access for long enough to alter the father from James to Jacques."

"Okay, so then let me ask you this," Cristal said, her heels clicking as she stepped in front of her desk to be closer to her sister. "You have done nothing but pick fights with me for months, you refuse to stand up for your daughter, and you don't divorce your abusive husband. Why?"

"I don't stand up for Winter because I'm afraid for myself," Willow told her as tears continued to fall. "I don't divorce Jacques because I know he'll damn me some other way if I try and I have no proof of -"

"Your fucking daughter is proof of what he does!" Cristal snapped. "Why do you think she's not upset about the prospect of living with me - and having me as her legal guardian?"

"I know that!" Willow began to sob more. "And as for picking fights with you, I'm sorry! I shouldn't -"

"Willow you and I are not on very good terms right now and you want me to break the law to help you?" Cristal stared at her incredulously. "Who's doing the test anyways?"

"Klein," Willow told her weakly. "He's going to do it about two days after she's born and while I trust him I can't ask him to do something like that for me."

"So you're asking your sister?" Cristal shook her head. "That's horrible, even for you."

"Cristal, I don't know who else to turn to..." Willow said, looking up at her. "I'm not going to James, this has already caused him enough pain. I don't need to make things worse for him. Cristal, he and I both agree we never should have given into the impulses we did -"

"I know, and even when you're careful things like this can happen," Cristal sighed heavily. "Willow, name one nice thing you've done for me in the last three years."

Willow stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said," Cristal repeated slowly. "Name one nice thing you've done for me in the last three years that gives me a reason to alter the DNA results once Klein forwards them to me."

"The Chanel dress I got you for your birthday," Willow said quickly, and Cristal groaned. "The one that Coco Chanel had worn herself."

Cristal stared at her. "As nice as that was, as excited as I was by that...as much as I love that dress...that's not what I meant. I meant something that isn't superficial. Willow, have you ever stood in the rain for me, if you understand what I mean?"

Willow bit her lip. "No."

"I have defended you time and time again," Cristal said, shaking her head. "Because, at the end of the day, you're my sister and I genuinely care about you. But this is not a question of whether or not I'm willing to help my sister in a difficult situation, this is a question of whether or not I'm willing to break the law in our province. It's not federal law, but in this province - Sansen, seventh province of Atlas under the Mantillian Treaty from the end of the Great War - it is. I'm not going to break the law about an optional test without a damn good reason."

Willow brushed tears away as she looked at her sister. "If you're not going to do this for me, do it for James."

Cristal crossed her arms. "What?"

"This is his child just as much as it is mine," Willow reminded her. "I know I made the choice to keep it...but this will hurt him if it ever gets out...and especially in the way I imagine Jacques would want. Don't do it for me if you don't want to, but at least do it for your teammate."

Cristal closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "Fine, I'll do it. But you're going to owe me god knows how many favours for this. I'm not going to cover for you on something like this again, and I'm begging you to keep your child safe after it's born. I'm not going to be able to take custody over it like I likely am going to be with Winter, so I need to trust you can keep it safe."

Willow sniffed. "You don't trust me to keep my own daughter safe?"

"You and I both know that you try to see the best in Jacques," Cristal said darkly. "But that's a dangerous path."

"I'm working on helping him manage his temper," Willow said, crossing her arms as she stood up. "It's all going to be fine."

"I'm not so sure," Cristal replied as her sister stepped towards the door. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks...just keep that in mind."

Willow glared. "I will."

"And, Willow?" Cristal said as she opened the door. "Like I said, you owe me quite a lot for this."

Willow sighed heavily as she slipped out of the room. "I know."

Cristal watched as the door slammed behind her sister before opening her computer and pulling up video call and sending out to Vale. As soon as Ozpin answered, she smiled. "Hey."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said affectionately. "How's your day been?"

"Meetings...thankfully I'm only working as COO right now because my daddy is back again," Cristal sighed. "The new medication is working for him...although my therapist is starting to think I ought to start on anxiety suppressants after the panic attack I had last week."

"You're feeling alright though, aren't you?" He said, looking at her in concern. "Chrissy, if you're not feeling well then maybe you should take some time off."

"I'm perfectly fine," She said, running a hand through her long white curls. "Stressed, but fine."

"Okay," Ozpin said, though the worry didn't leave his eyes. "You know that I want everything to be alright with you."

"I'm coming down to Vale soon anyways," She reminded him with a smile. "Technically it's a business trip but I'll be able to see you every day after eight."

Ozpin smiled. "You know I'd love that. I miss not being able to hold you."

Cristal adjusted her glasses subconsciously as she blissfully remembered the way he had held her the last time they'd been talking in his office. "I miss that too."

"I love you so much, Chrissy," Ozpin swore. "You know that, don't you?"

Cristal felt her eyes start to tear. "That's...that's the first time you've said it."

"I was waiting for the right time, as ridiculous as that might sound," He said, noticing her brush away a tear. "Chrissy, are you crying?"

"A little," She admitted. "Oh my god, I love you too, Oz, and -"

"I know," He said, his brown eyes affectionately meeting her grey ones. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."

Cristal nodded. "Me too...and Oz?"

He smiled. "Yes?"

Cristal smirked ever so slightly. "How would you feel about coming up to Atlas to formally meet my family here in November?"

"That sounds like it'd be good," Ozpin said as he continued to watch her. "It'll be nice to spend some time with you in Atlas regardless."

"Good," She said, glancing back at her filing. "Hopefully it will go well."

"It's a few months away," Ozpin reminded her, laughing a bit. "I promise it will be fine."

She sighed. "It better be."


	34. June 12th: Patch

_**June 12th  
Patch  
9:31 PM**_

Summer smiled as she came into her and Qrow's room. "Hey."

"Hey…" He said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How's my Summer Rose?"

Summer gently kissed him. "Good."

"I think something's going on with Raven," Qrow sighed as he pulled her closer. "She seems a bit off...and nervous."

"Oh, it's probably just because she's got a newborn baby," Summer said, ruffling his hair. "And speaking of babies…"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," He said, grinning as he kissed her and brought her over to their bed. "You want us to have sex."

Summer blushed. "You can't blame me."

"No, I can't," He agreed, climbing on top of her and beginning to kiss her. "You're my gorgeous wife, after all."

Summer giggled. "Qrow!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her, and she shook her head. "Okay then."

Summer smiled and unclasped his cape. "Why would I want you to stop?"

"I don't know," He said, kissing her cheek before casting her cape aside and tugging off her blouse. "I guess I just wanted to make sure..."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Not trying to be," He replied as he gently traced the curves of her breasts. "I just want to know that my beautiful wife wants me just as much as I want her."

Summer kissed him, then lightly tracing his lips. "I always want you."

"You're sure?" He asked her with a smirk, and she groaned. "What?"

"Qrow Matthew Branwen, quit being stubborn!" Summer exclaimed as she all but ripped off his shirt. "I love you too much to not want you ! So shove it and let me -"

"Impatient, huh?" He said, nibbling at her ear as he pressed into her and she could feel his hard member through his pants. "Maybe we should be slow..."

Summer glared. "Not funny, Qrow."

"Fine," He smirked as he slid off her jeans at an almost agonisingly slow rate. "I suppose maybe we can -"

"Qrow..." Summer moaned, feeling her core growing hotter and wetter. "Stop it, I want you -"

"I know you do," He said, pressing a slow trail of kisses from her breasts all the way up to her lips. "I want you too, my sweet summer rose."

Summer giggled as he began to nibble at her collar bone. "Qrow, quit teasing me!"

"I thought you liked being teased," He said with a smirk. "I can always draw this out more..."

Summer ruffled his hair as he tugged at her panties. "No, you won't. You'll listen to your wife and give her what she wants."

Qrow grinned. "You know I always give in to you."

"I know it, and I like it," She replied, tearing off his pants and then his boxers. "So -"

"Not quite yet," Qrow said, running his fingers up and down her curves. "Let me have a bit of fun too."

Summer pouted. "But I'm miserable..."

"No you're not," Qrow said, shaking his head. "I can tell you're fighting back a smile."

Summer groaned angrily. "Qrow Branwen, you complete and utter -"

"I'm taking the hint," He said, finally unclasping her bra. "You want me right now, don't you?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Haven't I been making that clear?"

"Yes, you have been," Qrow smiled as he cupped her cheek. "And I hate when you're unhappy."

Summer smirked. "Then fucking get -"

Qrow kissed her lightly. "Believe me, I will."

Though Summer and Qrow were more than content in each other's arms as they continued to indulge each other, Raven felt the exact opposite of bliss. Pacing anxiously about the living room, her thoughts were consumed by that ever so fateful day not terribly long ago. Her arms were crossed, and, even though she glanced out the window every so often to the just faded sky, she was staring at her feet as her pace slowed and quicked at almost unpredictable intervals. Yang had fallen asleep rather quickly after she had finished nursing just two hours before - a fact for which Raven was grateful. Despite knowing that Tai was worried about her and had been ever since she had come back from the forest looking positively dreadful, she had no desire to discuss her anxiety with him - and particularly on that matter. Not even turning around as she heard his footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, and still continuing to pace anxiously even as he came into the room.

"Raven?" Tai said gently. "Honey, what's bothering you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to talk about it?" She asked him, still not turning around. "Tai, I know you mean well but -"

"But what?" He sighed when she didn't respond. "Raven, please."

"You'll hate me," She muttered. "You're never going to be able to look at me the same way again."

"That's not true," Tai said as he came over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You can tell me anything, Raven, and I'll still love you."

"Tai, you don't understand," She bit her lip as he only held her tighter. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you that I'm never going to be letting you go," He told her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Raven, and nothing is going to change that."

"Tai, I don't want anyone except for me to know this," She sighed as he slowly began to rub her back. "You understand that, don't you?"

"It's made you miserable since...well, since I saw you after you went out into the woods with Emily on the thirty first," His blue eyes met her red ones worriedly. "Raven, please tell me that you're alright, that -"

"Are you going to go right around and tell Ozpin?" She demanded, and he stared at her in surprise. "Well?"

"Emily's the Spring Maiden?" Tai asked her, and she shook her head. "I'm confused, Rae."

"I..." Raven bit her lip. "You need to -"

"I swear I'm not going to tell Ozpin anything about the maiden if it means that much to you," He said, lightly squeezing her. "If that's what this is about."

"It is," She admitted weakly. "Tai, please don't hate me for this."

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back when she activated her powers as the Spring Maiden. "You killed Emily? Raven, how could you?"

"I didn't kill her!" Raven shouted, her eyes flaring. "For all intents and purposes, she killed herself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai demanded, and she hesitated.

"It means," She said slowly. "That she tried to use her powers in a way that she wasn't ready for. She overextended herself too far, and she summoned a storm that -"

"That storm that covered all of Patch was caused by her?" Tai shook his head as he stared at her. "I didn't know that the powers could be that strong."

"She lost control of them and she wasn't listening when I was telling her to deactivate her powers," Raven went on quietly. "And she...she got sucked into the river and it tossed her against a boulder several times and killed her. She...I was the only one there...so it makes sense that I was in her last thoughts -"

"Raven, I'm so sorry," Tai pulled her in once again. "I shouldn't have assumed you killed her, that...that was awful of me, and -"

"Knowing me, anyone would believe that I did," She rolled her eyes as she deactivated her powers. "Qrow, for one. Followed by Ozpin."

"I'll keep this quiet, Rae," Tai said, kissing her forehead. "I promised you that I would, and I meant it. I just...I wish you had told me right away."

"I was frightened, don't you understand that?" She blinked back tears. "I thought that -"

"Even if you had killed her," Tai said slowly. "I would still love you because nothing is going to be able to change my feelings for you."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked him, her red eyes wide. "Even though I'm not everything you...you thought I was?"

"Raven, you're stubborn, you value strength above all else, and you won't let anything stand in your way but that doesn't make me love you any less," Tai softly kissed her. "You are everything I thought you were, and I know that this is hard now but things will get better."

"I hope so," She said as she leaned into him. "I just hope that Yang won't hate me when she's old enough to understand these things...when she figures it out."

"She won't hate you," Tai promised. "I don't, and she won't. This is all going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" She stared at him, and he nodded.

"Perfectly," He said, kissing her again. "Perfectly."


	35. June 24th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**June 24th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:13 PM**_

Cristal glared at Jacques as she sipped her wine. "Fuck off."

"Cristal, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language in front of Winter?" Willow snapped. "You're almost twenty four years old -"

"Not until September," She reminded her. "And I'm still young...I also can't believe that I'm going to have another niece in August, but…"

"You don't have to be obnoxious," Willow said, and Winter glanced at her aunt who was barely touching her soup and was rather preoccupied with her drink. "I know that you're just trying to show off, but you haven't changed a bit."

Cristal set down her wine rather loudly. "I'm in a romantic relationship with Ozpin and have been for six months, and we've known each other for ten. If you must know, we haven't even had sex and so I've actually not involved myself in that particular pleasure in seven months."

Willow narrowed her eyes. "This is hardly an appropriate conversation to be having over supper."

"You accused me having not changed," Cristal pointed out. "And I simply informed you of one of the ways I have. It's not as if the media isn't fully aware of this anyways."

"You're utterly repugnant," Jacques said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the likes of you, that's almost a compliment," She bit off. "Furthermore, I -"

"Is it possible…" Nicholas coughed. "To have supper for once without someone...attacking someone else?"

Cristal sighed. "Sorry, daddy."

"Oh, yes," Willow said, glaring at her sister. "Play the daddy's little girl card, that always works in your favour."

"This behaviour of yours, Cristal, is why I think I am better suited to take over the SDC," Jacques said, but Nicholas shook his head.

"Cristal…" He said, looking fondly at his youngest. "Is going to take my place once I can no longer run the SDC. Perhaps...perhaps she'll have you overtake her position."

Cristal began laughing like a maniac. "I am not letting Jacques of all people become COO. I'll find someone far more suitable."

Nicholas nodded. "That will, of course, be your decision to make. I'm proud of you for having the confidence to make choices like that - ones of such significance - on your own."

Cristal smiled. "Thank you, daddy."

Willow glared. "Stop it."

"Oh, sorry," Cristal said sarcastically. "Don't you need something from me? I'd be careful how you treat your sister when you want something out of her."

Willow tensed. "Nevermind, you're right. I shouldn't be taking part in this."

"Nonsense," Jacques said, eyeing his wife critically. "Your sister cannot possibly believe that she can order you around as if you're -"

"Jacques, I should not have to take sides within my own family," Willow said, hanging her head. "I would be happier if you didn't try to force me to."

Jacques narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Fine."

"Ha," Cristal said, smirking as she began to sip her wine once more. "See, notice how I always win."

"You do not 'always win'," Jacques said darkly. "For the COO of the Schnee Dust Company, you're surprisingly juvenile."

"Believe what you like," Cristal replied silkily. "At least I'm a decent human being."

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "I don't seem to know what you're referring to."

"Well," Cristal said, looking to Winter affectionately. "Winter is going to legally be my child soon enough."

Winter brightened for a moment but her face fell upon getting sent a dark look from Jacques.

"Atrocious, absolutely atrocious," Jacques said, shaking his head. "Everything about you is horrible, Cristal, and I hope that you're aware of the fact."

"Oh, I must have just had an epiphany!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I must have crawled straight out of hell and not forced my way out of -"

"That's enough, Cristal," Willow snapped, and her sister raised an eyebrow. "The very last bit is disgusting and completely uncouth to even -"

"Thank you, Willow," Jacques said, smiling as he looked back to Cristal. "Who do you think you are?"

Cristal tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That's a good question...why would I think I'm everything when I know exactly who I am? Cristal Annabelle Schnee, twenty three but twenty four in September...the COO of one of the largest corporations in the world, and the heiress to the company -"

"A harlot," Jacques interjected. "Who is involved with a man that is completely unsuitable for her status."

"How dare you?" Cristal snapped, her grey eyes flaring noticeably behind her glasses. "Ozpin and I love each other, which is a damn sight more than I can say about your feelings towards my sister - you awful, disgusting, cock sucking -"

"Cristal," Nicholas said as sternly as he could. "Please, for your sake, calm down. If you go on much longer, you're going to have a panic attack -"

"I'm fine!" Cristal insisted though she was beginning to hyperventilate and she shakily set her wine down. "I just need to breathe a bit more and then I'll -"

"Cristal, you look dizzy," Nicholas said worriedly, and she shook her head. "Cristal, please don't try and play down -"

"I said I'm fine!" She exclaimed though when she stood up she was swaying. "Absolutely -"

"You're weak, you have no sense of self worth, and you're still dependant on your parent's money," Jacques went on with a sneer and the room seemed to spin around her and her ears began to ring. "Not to mention the fact that you're nothing, you're completely worthless -"

Cristal tried to run out of the room, but she found herself struggling to move. As she fell and lost consciousness, she felt a hand grasp the table followed by multiple crashes and voices that sounded increasingly far away. A dark haze began to take over her vision and she could hear indistinct murmuring followed by the longest flash of a vision of what appeared to be herself with Ozpin - who had his arms tightly around her - and her mother, and Nicholas, and even Jacques followed by her father standing up and angrily shouting something indistinct at Jacques before a coughing fit took him over and he suddenly pressed a hand to his chest and the other reached out to grab the chair in his study though he instead collapsed onto the floor and she saw herself in shock before starting to sob while Ozpin held her still.

"Cristal!" Willow shrieked upon reaching her sister on the floor. "What the hell are you playing at -"

"She's not playing," Nicholas told her, coughing a little as he went on. "Likely the...combination of cumulative stress and a vision induced by her semblance. She should be fine, but -"

"Is Cristal going to be -" Winter started, but her mother cut her off.

"Go away, Winter, let us handle this," She snapped, and the girl did so though not without another worried glance to her aunt.

"Yes, mother," She said as she clutched her arms to her chest and left the room rather quickly.

"Surely she's just playing with us," Jacques said to Nicholas, and the man glared.

"Cristal doesn't play games, especially not like this," He said sharply. "And for you to accuse her of such -"

"This is ridiculous," Jacques said, glaring at her unconscious form. "She doesn't have these in stressful meetings -"

"Jacques," Nicholas growled. "Attacking her and the woman she is likely caused this. Do you know how many people over the years have hurt her? No, you don't, and those are the kinds of things she's been told her entire life. So many people have tried to tell her she can't do things, and reminding her of that only brings back horrible memories for her! You may not care, but you don't understand or know her. Do not act as if you do."

Jacques took a step back. "You favour her over any of your other children, don't you?"

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare."

"I'd be better for the company than her," Jacques said evenly. "I think her losing her composure in this circumstance is a good indication of that."

"You are not going to be getting my company," Nicholas hissed, looking worriedly at his daughter as he went on. "And she'll do it damn good."

"And you honestly approve of her relationship with Ozpin?" Jacques pressed on, and Nicholas hardened his gaze further upon looking back to him.

"Yes, I do," Nicholas said with complete confidence. "I wholeheartedly support it, and I hope it turns out for her. The two of them are in love, and I would be happy if he proposed and I certainly would support it. He makes her happier than I've seen in a long time...and I know that she has the same effect on him. Your words mean nothing to me, especially not when it comes to Cristal. Keep that in mind."


	36. July 1st: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**July 1st  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
7:59 PM**_

Cristal smiled as she got off the lift and saw Ozpin. "I managed to leave the office here a bit early today, and since I was in Vale I thought I should like see you."

Ozpin tightly embraced her. "I missed you, Chrissy."

She embraced him tighter. "I missed you too."

"Have things been alright for you in Atlas?" He asked her, a hand entangling itself in her long white curls.

She hesitated. "Not really. A fight breaks out nearly every night...and I fainted on the twenty fourth because of an anxiety attack."

Ozpin held her tighter. "Oh, Chrissy..."

"I remember coming to in my room sixteen hours later," She said weakly. "I was...angry at first because of the meetings I had to cancel but..."

"Cristal, you could have been seriously hurt," Ozpin said, gently kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." She said softly, blinking back tears. "I know I've had them before, but I don't get them in meetings, I don't get them when something is shocking that it numbs me...and I...I can't believe that Jacques intentionally provoking me was enough to cause that."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Ozpin assured her. "Your family just...causes you the most stress and therefore is a stronger catalyst."

"Jacques's not family, he's a complete and utter shit that for some reason my father hasn't had the nerve to force out and into his and Willow's actual house..." Cristal said irritably. "And she's no better - attacking me even though I'm doing her a favour that requires me to break the law!"

"Altering her child's DNA results?" Ozpin surmised, and she nodded. "Cristal, you know that you don't have to do that."

"I already told her that I would," She said as she kicked off her heels. "And I...I'm not really doing this for her. I'm doing it for James's sake."

Ozpin sighed. "You're a good person, Cristal, you know that?"

"I don't feel like I am," She muttered. "Half the time I feel like I'm awful..."

"No, you're not," He promised, gently rubbing her back. "I know you, and I love you so much, Chrissy…"

Cristal looked up, her grey eyes wide. "Oz, can I ask you something?"

He stared at her. "Of course."

"I…" She sighed heavily as she went on. "I want you to make love to me."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Cristal…"

"Please…" She said, grasping onto his cowl. "Oz, I love you and I want to show you that."

Ozpin gently kissed her. "Where do you want us to do it?"

She smirked before gesturing towards his desk. "What's wrong with right here?"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you suggested that," He said, smiling as she hopped up onto the desk and pulled off her blouse and her blazer. "Chrissy, I -"

"Oh, come here, you," She said, pulling him tightly into her as soon as he was within reach. "You know that I adore you, don't you?"

Ozpin laughed as she kissed him suddenly before working on pulling off his vest, cowl, and shirt. "I know."

"You know I've wanted you for a while now, don't you?" Cristal asked him as he wrapped his arms low around her waist and began to kiss her fervently. "Oh, so you do."

"I've wanted you for a while myself, if I'm being honest," He admitted, kissing her again. "You might be surprised."

Cristal laughed. "Me? Surprised?"

"Ah, there it is," He said as he unzipped her skirt. "The sass."

"Sorry, don't you like it?" She smirked. "I thought it was endearing."

"It is," Ozpin smiled upon her pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you..."

"I love you," She murmured whilst he slid off her tights and she began to work on his pants as she felt herself becoming wetter. "I need you..."

"And I you," He replied, feeling himself growing hard. "Chrissy..."

"Don't complain," She said, rolling her eyes. "You and I -"

Ozpin cut her off with a sudden kiss as he pulled off his pants and brought her closer with his hardened member pressing against her. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

She stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"I think you're gorgeous," He repeated, looking at her in concern. "Chrissy, are you alright?"

She shook her head as she pushed up her glasses. "Do you...honestly believe that?"

He nodded as he set aside his glasses and his brown eyes met her grey ones. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee, I would never lie to you."

She bit her lip. "Sorry, it's just...no one has ever...I've been called a lot of things but...that's not...I..."

"Cristal," Ozpin said gently. "We don't have to do this, especially if it's going to upset you."

"I want to," She breathed, grasping his shoulders. "Oz, really, I..."

"Okay," He said, reverently brushing his hands against her sides and then cupping her breasts. "I'm never going to leave you, not if you don't want me to."

"Really?" She chewed at the inside of her cheek as she pushed up her glasses.

"Yes," Ozpin swore, bringing her closer. "Cristal, I love you and I'm not going to -"

She kissed him swiftly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I trust you."

Ozpin nodded, raising a hand to cup her cheek. "Do you want me now?"

Cristal pulled him just a bit closer. "Of course I do."

"That's good for both of us then," He whispered, kissing her cheek as he slid off his underwear. "Because I want you more than I ever have."

She grinned as she unclasped her bra and cast it aside before doing the same with her underwear. "Then show me."

Cristal gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pressed his mouth against hers. Fighting him for dominance in minutes that felt like hours while his hardened member pressed against her entrance and every so often brushed against her sensitive bud, she found herself eventually gaining it. Her fingers wound themselves tightly into his tousled dark hair, and she drew him only closer as the two of them continued their display of passion to one another. It was not until he slowly slid into her that she lost her dominance and she felt herself wanting nothing more but to give into him, to give him her everything. Not bothering to fight it as her back pressed into the desk and he continued to deeply kiss her and explore her mouth with his tongue, she found herself kissing him back with even more passion as he hesitantly began to thrust in and out of her.

She only responded more passionately - something that she realised aided in her regaining dominance in their kiss - and, feeling this, he began to thrust more rigorously. Moaning as he continued to kiss her, he couldn't help but smile when she began to do the same. His hands began to tread through her soft curls and then gently brush against her curves once more. In that moment, there was nothing more that he wanted to do but to hold her and tell her everything about her that he thought was perfect though he supposed that the short list would, in his mind, be everything. Deciding not to bother with words that he knew full well that she'd refute, he slowly began to trail kisses from the centre of her breasts to her neck and then to her lips once more. With each light touch, she felt herself steadily rising closer to her climax although it was not until he reached his and spent inside of her that she felt the adrenaline pulse through her. Sighing as he gently pulled out, she pushed herself up tentivaley and smiled softly.

"I don't even have to say it," She murmured, her grey eyes staring into his brown ones. "But I'm going to anyways. I love you."

Ozpin carefully lifted her up into his arms. "I love you too."

Cristal giggled as they curled up in his chair. "Aren't you at least a bit worried that someone will find us like this?"

Ozpin shook his head. "And even if someone does, I doubt that they'd be terribly surprised. After all, the media's been speculating for the last few months about when we're going to marry."

"I'm not sure I'm ready right now to take that particular step," She sighed. "I just...I don't know."

"I don't either," He said, kissing her cheek. "That is not something you're alone on."

"That's a relief, then," She said, smiling as she traced his jaw and neither one of them noticed the doors to the lift opening. "Considering that I -"

"Ozpin, there's something regarding -" Glynda paused as she looked up and saw both him and her teammate curled up in his chair - their appearance a rather compromising one. "Nevermind," She muttered, stepping back into the lift. "This can be dealt with later...after I forget about this. Completely forget about all of this..."


	37. August 7th: Patch

_**August 7th  
Patch  
2:59 PM**_

"So," Qrow said, taking advantage of the fact that Raven had left to go running about a quarter of an hour prior. "How's my niece?"

Tai laughed as he held his baby in his arms. "Qrow, you live with us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Raven likes me being near her for too long," He reminded him. "She seems convinced that I'll corrupt the girl."

"I doubt that," Tai said although he couldn't deny that he was still worried about his wife. "She's just protective of her."

Qrow snorted. "I don't think her motherly instincts are that strong."

"Don't be an ass," Tai said, rocking Yang and causing her to giggle. "I'm serious, I don't want to hear it."

"Yeah, okay, I'll stop," Qrow said, smiling as Yang continued to giggle. "She really is cute. I guess I can see why Allison and Blake Adel struggle to shut up about Coco."

"Qrow!" Summer shrieked, all but tumbling down the stairs and into his arms. "Guess what I found?"

He smiled. "What?"

"Your old skirt!" She started laughing wildly. "Oh my god, Qrow, please put it on! Please!"

Tai smirked. "Yeah, Qrow, put it on."

"I thought I'd gotten rid of that thing," He muttered. "Sums, how did you -"

"Nothing gets thrown out around here without me having a say in it," She said stubbornly. "And I for one thought that it looked adorable on you."

Qrow groaned. "Sums, I love you but -"

"Oh, come on," Tai said slyly. "Don't you want to show off your wonderful legs?"

Qrow glared at him. "Asshole."

Tai's expression shifted to mock horror. "How dare you use such language in front of my baby."

Qrow glanced to Yang who was reaching for Tai's collar. "She's only a few months old, I don't think that she's going to remember the time when I called her father an asshole twice in a row."

"I'm going to take her out into the garden and protect her from the two of you," Tai said, and Yang began to giggle once more as he slipped out. "And you two better be decent when I come back in."

"You know," Qrow whispered to Summer. "You and I could just strip down and have sex on every surface in this house so that he has to sanitise the entire house to feel safe in it."

Summer turned pink. "Every surface? Qrow, I think we've already covered a...good amount of them."

"Such as?" He asked her, swiftly kissing her cheek. "How about the kitchen counters?"

"You and I have had sex on those multiple times," She mumbled before glancing to the couch. "I'm not even going to get into the things that we've done on that couch."

"There's always the pool table in the basement that we haven't gotten to yet," He said with a smirk. "Imagine all the trouble we could get into on that..."

Summer stared at him in horror. "We'd get caught!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked her, shrugging. "Tai yells at us for a little and then we remind him of all the things that I'm sure he's done with my sister?"

"Speaking of Raven," Summer said darkly. "If she was the one to catch us, she'd kill us."

"Of course she would," Qrow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright, I can kind of see why that would be a bad idea."

"I love you, Qrow," Summer said, taking his hand tightly in hers "But we don't need to get ourselves killed because we were in the throws of passion."

Qrow laughed. "You really think someone would kill us for having sex?"

"Maybe," Summer admitted. "But who knows?"

"So we're not going to test the possibility?" He pressed, and she narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay, I won't suggest that we test the possibility again."

"I wish we had a child..." Summer whispered as she saw Tai sit down by one of the flower beds with Yang who was reaching for the daisies. "I'm so jealous of Tai and Raven, and I just..."

"Sums," Qrow shook his head as he pulled her over to the couch and then brought her into his arms. "It's all going to work out."

She bit her lip. "Why hasn't it, then?"

"I..." Qrow sighed. "It's probably my fault."

"Don't say that!" Summer exclaimed, her silver eyes wide. "It can't be your fault -"

"I'm bad luck, and this is something we both really want," Qrow reminded her, and she was silent. "I know you hate to acknowledge that, but it's true. I'm probably cursing you, and -"

"You're not cursing me!" Summer insisted. "Qrow, I know you're not!"

"How?" He asked her weakly. "How do you know that this isn't my fault, that.."

"That what?" She pressed, feeling sick.

"What if this is my semblance telling us that we were never meant to be parents, that this is only going to cause more pain?" He whispered, and she fought back tears. "Summer, what if you're better off with someone else?"

Summer immediately threw her arms tightly around him. "I'd never be better off with someone else, and it's not your semblance. It's just -"

"It's bad luck," He finished, and she tightened her hold around him. "Summer, that's what it's all going to circle back around to, what it's always -"

"Stop it!" She exclaimed through tears. "That's not true! You're a great man, and you're going to be a wonderful father if my fucking -"

"Don't you dare pin this on yourself," He said, and she shook her head.

"What if it's me?" She countered. "What if I'm the reason that -"

"Never," Qrow said fiercely. "You're not causing this, I am, and I fucking hate it! It's upsetting you, and more than once -"

"I know I've thought I was pregnant more than once and then it turned out to be nothing!" She snapped though her voice began to break as tears fell. "It..."

"Summer," Qrow said gently. "What is it?"

"I thought it was..." Summer sighed heavily. "I thought I might be this morning too because...well, because of several things of late but it wasn't. I got my period two hours after I woke up...right when I had gone to take the test."

Qrow kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry, Summer."

"I wish we had a family so much..." She shook her head. "Do you think it's ever going to happen?"

"It has to," He said, holding her close. "I'll be damned if Cristal Schnee of all people has a family before us."

Summer giggled in spite of herself. "You really think that she and Ozpin are going to have kids?"

"I'm trying to decide if the baby or the marriage is going to come first for them," Qrow admitted, shrugging. "And, based on what Blake had to say on the matter -"

"Since when do you talk to Blake Adel?" Summer asked him, giggling still. "Seriously, Qrow. Outside of meetings, when do you talk to him? Isn't he basically Cristal's brother?"

"They act like it, but they're not related," Qrow said, rolling his eyes. "But they tell each other everything...or sometimes he hears things through Allison. Either way, Blake said that he heard from a certain member of his team that's female and not Cristal that she and Ozpin -"

"How would Glynda know that -" Summer started.

"Because she walked in on them by accident," Qrow laughed a little. "I'm shocked she didn't kill them, but Blake said that the way he heard it she was so shocked that all she could think to do was leave."

"Sounds about right," Summer replied with a smile. "So Blake really thinks that -"

"Eh," Qrow shrugged. "Blake and Allison are taking bets between each other over when Cristal and Ozpin will decide to have kids. She thinks it will be a few weeks after they marry which she thinks will be in February or March...and then he thinks that it will be any time between last week and January - to hell with them only having -"

Summer laughed. "Team JGBC is weird. Like, I know we've got problems, but they're worse. I don't think we'd take bets on that kind of thing."

"Blake says it will coincide with the end of Cristal's drinking," Qrow added. "I have a feeling it was Raven who gave him that idea."

"Probably," Summer agreed. "But you never know."

"Who else do we know says that?" He asked her. "Seriously?"

"Fair enough," Summer conceded. "It makes sense, anyways. Hey, do you think Raven and Tai are ever going to have another kid?"

Qrow hesitated. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I know that Tai wants to have a large family...but I don't know how Raven feels about that and to be honest I don't think she'd be thrilled about the idea so soon after having her first kid."

"I can see it," Summer sighed. "I can actually see it happening pretty quickly for them...considering that the two of them are just as bad about sex as we are."

"Definitely," Qrow agreed. "Although I like to think that they are slightly worse."

Summer smirked. "Then let's go with that."


	38. September 1st: SDC World Headquarters

_**September 1st  
Schnee Dust Company  
World Headquarters  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
6:13 PM**_

Cristal crossed her arms as she looked to Phoebe. "He did what?"

"Jacques ordered the removal of Sasha Katt from her post as assistant director of human resources," Phoebe repeated, her amber eyes flaring as she thought of the man. "Because she's a 'threat' to the security of the company as a result of her sister being a member of the increasingly hostile White Fang. Sasha pointed out that she doesn't agree with Sienna's tactics, but he said that since she's a Kahn by birth and only a Katt by marriage...well, you can imagine the things that were said."

Cristal stood up angrily. "Where is he?"

"In his office on the third floor," Phoebe replied. "Do you -"

"I'll be back," She said, pushing up her glasses as she stormed out of the room. "And -"

"Miss Schnee, there's still -" Phoebe panted slightly as she ran after her upon closing the door to her office. "He's with your sister in there."

"Good," Cristal said as they stepped into the lift. "Then he can't beat her no matter what he's saying, and he'll be forced to keep a civil tongue with me."

Phoebe sighed. "Are you sure that this is the best idea?"

Cristal narrowed her eyes as she stepped out of the lift with Phoebe behind her. "If it's not, then I'll find a way for this to be his fault."

Phoebe nodded. "Of course."

"And there's something else I need to ask of you," Cristal added. "I need you to ensure that Klein is with me when he does Weiss's DNA testing after she's...wait, what the hell is Willow doing here? She's due in two days, and -"

"Miss Schnee," Phoebe said carefully. "If you were pregnant and due in two days, would you be here working?"

Cristal hesitated. "Depends on whether or not Oz would convince me to stay home."

Phoebe grinned. "You really think you'd have a kid with him?"

Cristal shrugged. "I love him, so I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if he was willing."

"Well," Phoebe said as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Enjoy your shouting match."

Cristal rolled her eyes as her assistant let her into the room. "Oh, believe me, I will."

"Cristal," Jacques said coldly. "What is it that you need? Documents? In case you couldn't tell, I'm in the middle of an important conversation with my wife."

She glared at him. "You had no right to relieve Sasha Katt of her -"

"I'm sorry, but she was my direct subordinate," Jacques replied. "I believe that gave me every right."

"You did so in a discriminatory manner because not only is she a woman, but she's a faunus," Cristal hissed. "And that's against the law."

"Prove that's why I did so," Jacques said, and she bit her lip. "Ah, so you can't."

"I probably could if I was trying hard enough," She snapped. "And I happen to think that Sasha is better suited to your position than you are yourself."

Jacques stood up slowly. "Is that right?"

"Yes," Cristal said with conviction. "And I when I overtake the company, I will make sure that she is given that opportunity."

"You are incredibly high minded," Jacques noted. "You honestly believe that your father is going to give you the company? Hasn't he been out in surgery the last three weeks?"

Cristal clenched her fists. "If you try a damn thing -"

"Cristal, don't accuse him of trying to hurt father," Willow said weakly. "He wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't," Jacques said haughtily though he had considered taking advantage of Nicholas being heavily affected by anesthesia to have the will altered in his favour. "That's wrong, and we all know it."

"Says the man conspiring with my mother to rip all of this out from beneath my feet," Cristal retorted, and Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, he didn't tell you about that?"

"You've had contact with my mother?" Willow stared at her husband in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew it would distress you," He cooly said, sending her sister a glare. "As Cristal has proven."

"You're an underhanded skeeve who will do anything to get what he wants," Cristal bit off. "Even if it's at the expense of other people."

"I want to make the company more profitable," Jacques informed her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't give me that look as if you're a complete idiot."

Cristal shifted her weight to her left and sassily examined her inner wrist. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Your father has been physically unwell for the last...has it really been five years?" Jacques waited for her to respond though she didn't. "He can no longer oversee expeditions personally, and I say good riddance."

"It wasn't exactly good for his health," Willow said mildly as she sat down.

"Oh, yes, take his side," Cristal shook her head. "Jacques, my father created all of this through hard work and genuine -"

"The years he spent aiding in the Dust mines have really taken their toll," Jacques went on. "I believe it was just the other week that he had tumours taken out of his lungs?"

Cristal bit her lip. " Jacques -"

"I'm not done," He said, pushing the small woman aside as he side stepped her to look over the map. "I'm a far more cunning businessman than your father, and I'm certainly more intelligent than you."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? Then, tell me, what factors characterize a person who refuses to care about other people?"

Jacques didn't bother to look at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"The answer is simple," She said acerbically. "If you'd turn and look in that mirror on your left, then you'd be looking at that type of person and be able to characterise it perfectly. You could, also, look at an image of my mother if you so desired."

Jacques turned to glare at her. "You impertinent chit."

"Quite a confident thing to be saying to your superior," She replied venomously. "Are you that secure around here?"

"Is that a threat?" He inquired. "Because if so -"

"You are a self righteous snob with no care for anything except for money and winning," Cristal snapped, her heels clicking as she stepped closer to him with her grey eyes flaring. "All you care about is getting the company to the point where it dominates the industry, but if that were to happen it would cost the soul. it would take away everything that I stand for, everything that my father has tried to impress upon -"

"if I have the best PR team in the world," Jacques said slowly. "Then it damn right doesn't matter what is really happening."

"Bullshit," Cristal countered. "Everyone would know, everyone would be able to see the difference -"

"The faunus are expendable!" Jacques shouted. "We don't need to pay them fairly, and they probably wouldn't -"

"That's wrong!" Cristal shrieked, clenching her fists tighter. "And you're a -"

Jacques slapped her harshly across the face - activating her aura and sending her glasses flying into the wall. "I am better suited to run this company after your father, and I would argue that I am the perfect person to do so. Do not get in my way."

Cristal let out an angry shriek before picking up her slightly cracked glasses and putting them back on. "Asshole..." She said as she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. "Thinking that you can have it all, it's completely -"

"Cristal?" Nicholas said, and his daughter turned around in surprise. "Glad I ran into you. I was hoping we could talk."

"Daddy, you're supposed to be resting," She reminded him as she stepped into the lift and he followed. "Dr. Quinn said -"

"I'm perfectly fine right now," Nicholas said, laughing. "Calm down, Cristal."

"Alright," Cristal said with a sigh. "I take it the surgery last week was a success."

"It was," Nicholas said with a smile. "I can certainly breathe better than I did before it...though they're concerned about my heart. Supposedly I'm at a higher risk for heart attack."

Cristal winced at the thought. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so," Nicholas replied. "How have you been?"

"Fine," She said, rubbing her neck as they stepped off the lift. "Jacques's been antagonising me about the company. Just was, actually."

"You're acting in my place and have been for quite some time over the years because I've been ill," Nicholas reminded her. "Don't feel any shame if you feel the need to put him in his place."

"I hope I haven't damaged anything," She said with a sigh. "I've changed some things since you left a few weeks ago."

"You've done nothing wrong," Nicholas told her. "In fact, I'm rather proud of you."

She glanced at him in surprise as she opened the door to her office where Phoebe was filing. "Really?"

"Yes," Nicholas said as he sat down and she closed the door. "I am proud of you because not only have you been making your own decisions, but you've been doing what you think is right. Not only that, but I...Cristal, are your glasses broken?"

She sighed irritably. "Blame Jacques, he was the one who slapped them off of my face."

Nicholas's expression immediately shifted to anger. "He did what?"

"Phoebe," Cristal said, and the amber eyed woman nodded. "May I finish this conversation with my father alone?"

"Of course," She said, slipping out of the room with her glass heels clicking against the floor and her black hair trailing out behind her. "Gives me a chance to speak with someone anyways."

Cristal waited for the door to close behind her to go on. "Yes, he slapped me hard enough to knock my glasses off of my face."

"He wouldn't dare," Nicholas shook his head. "No, he wouldn't harm one of my daughters...not after what I -"

"He did," Cristal repeated. "I swear I'm not -"

"What have I done?" Nicholas asked, though not of her but of himself as he buried his face in his hands. "I've ruined your sister's life."

"Daddy, don't say that!" Cristal exclaimed. "Blame mommy, the whole thing was her idea!"

"I allowed this," Nicholas said sadly. "Whether or not it was Victoria's idea doesn't matter because I didn't object. I...I let this happen."

"No, you didn't," Cristal insisted. "And he's been working with mommy anyways -"

"I know," Nicholas sighed heavily. "She called the other day demanding that I revoke your claim to the company. As you can imagine, I refused. She seems to think that...that everything about you makes you unfit to run the company but I disagree. You're involved with a good man, you're happy, and you're trying to do what's right. That's more than I can say for most others."

Cristal bit her lip. "I just -"

"I know I had to push the ball back," Nicholas said slowly. "To January rather than December because of another round of treatments, but...I think that's when I'll announce that you're to take my place."

Cristal stared. "You're...you're serious?"

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, I am. It's high time that this all is ended once and for all anyways."


	39. October 12th: Patch

_**October 12th  
Patch  
3:37 PM  
**_

Qrow grinned as he wrapped his arms around Summer Rose from behind. "You know, I was doing a bit of thinking that has to do with Cristal being here today and I came to a simple conclusion.

Summer smiled as she kissed him. "And what's that?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"Of course I want to know!" She exclaimed, kissing him again. "Why would I ask if I didn't?"

"Fair enough," He said, smirking. "My conclusion is...looks like we've got trouble..."

Summer giggled. "Qrow!"

"Don't be a dick," Raven snapped as she came into the room. "Cristal is one of my closest friends -"

"Yes, I know," Qrow said, rolling his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's obvious?"

Raven narrowed her eyes as she adjusted the sleeves of her long, tight black sweater dress. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Doesn't change the fact that we shared a womb," Qrow replied, and Raven narrowed her eyes. "I am right, you know."

"You disgust me," She said, pulling open the door. "And -"

"Rae?" Tai said upon seeing her walk out into the garden. "Raven, are you -"

"What?" She asked him tiredly, and he sighed.

"Come here," He said gently, motioning her towards the flower bed where he was with Yang still in his arms. "Something on your mind?"

She sighed. "Nothing of importance."

"You and I both know that's a lie," He shook his head. "Raven, is this about your -"

Yang suddenly started crying, and Raven took her from her and spent a few moments struggling to get her to latch before the girl calmed down and began to nurse. "Good thing I got back."

Tai rolled his eyes. "You've got plenty of pumped milk on reserve in case she needed it."

Raven glared. "Well, maybe I like spending time with my daughter."

"She does look a lot like you," He smiled as he set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a bit surprised you haven't left the island in the last twoish months."

"It's easier to train here," She said shortly. "And I'd rather not talk about this."

"I'm sorry," Tai said gently, kissing her cheek. "I just thought it might help."

"Really?" She stared at him. "Tai, why would you think that would help?"

He sighed. "Because I thought maybe I'd be able to make you feel better."

"Well, it doesn't," She said irritably. "It just doesn't. If anything, talking about that in particular makes me feel worse."

"It was an accident," He gently reminded her. "Please don't feel guilty about it..."

"How can I not feel guilty?" She asked him, glancing at Yang to make sure she was still okay. "Tai, really, how can I -"

"I don't know what to tell you other than that I still love you and I know it was an accident and that I don't think you should feel guilty about something outside of your control," He admitted, rubbing his neck. "But I'd do anything to make you feel better."

"I know you would," Raven said softly. "But I can't...there's a reason I need to keep this quiet."

"Rae, why don't you want Ozpin to know?" He asked her as gently as he could. "I know that you disagree with him, and I know you think he's weak but he can protect you from -"

"He can't, and this..." Raven sighed irritably. "This has put such a target on my back, and I know that She's never going to leave me alone. Not once She realises who I am."

Though he disagreed, Tai nodded. "At least let me help protect you."

She stared at him. "Tai -"

"I'm serious," He said, staring at her in concern. "Let me help protect you. You're my wife, I love you, and if anything happened to you it'd probably be the death of me."

Raven bit her lip. "Really?"

"Rae," Tai said as his wife finished nursing Yang. "I know I keep telling you this, but it doesn't make it any less true. You can tell me anything, and I'll still love you. I need you, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Tai, I -" She snapped, though she softened her tone when she realised the little girl had fallen asleep. "Sorry, I'm just stressed by all of this, and then Yang -"

"Our sunny little dragon is just fine," He said, looking at their sleeping daughter with a smile. "And she's adorable."

Raven smirked. "Well, I'm her mother aren't I?"

Tai softly kissed her. "And you're my love."

She sighed. "You're a sap."

"I know," He said, kissing her again. "But I still love you and - Raven, why is Cristal talking to Xara?"

Raven shifted slightly to see what was going on. "No idea, but -"

"Alright," Cristal said rather loudly. "If you're not going to listen to me -"

"Why would I want to listen to you?" Xara demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "You're a Schnee. A wealthy, monopolising snob that can have whatever she wants whenever she wants it and -"

"Shut up!" Cristal snapped. "You have no idea -"

Xara harshly grabbed her by the wrist. "Come with me."

Cristal placed her hand on her gun. "Why should I trust you?"

"Come with me," Xara repeated, and Cristal wrapped her hand around her gun but obliged as she followed the woman into the woods. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no business showing up here whenever you please."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "I happen to be a close personal friend of your leader."

Xara shrugged. "And how exactly does that change anything?"

"Don't you worship Raven?" Cristal asked her, and Xara shook her head.

"Mainly," She said slowly. "I want to take her position upon her death."

"Aren't you older than her?" Cristal crossed her arms as the reached a small clearing. "Well?"

"Doesn't mean that I can't outlive her," Xara replied. "Now, I wouldn't have told you that with the intent of letting you live."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Really? I hadn't guessed."

"You're a threat to the tribe, and that's been clear for quite a while," Xara said, lifting up a stick and beginning to examine it. "At least in my eyes and I like to think that I have the best judgement out of everyone in the entire tribe."

"You can't keep a secret very well, though," Cristal replied, and Xara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now you're confused, aren't you?"

"Spit it out, heiress," Xara said though she was feeling a bit nervous. "What do you think you know about me?"

"I don't think I know something," Cristal retorted. "I know that you're the Winter Maiden."

"How?" Xara asked, and Cristal laughed.

"Confirming it that easily?" She asked rhetorically. "You're cute."

"I never confirmed it," Xara pointed out smugly. "It would have been better for me to ask for you evidence."

"Normal people," Cristal said, placing her hand over her gun as Xara took a menacing step towards her. "Can't levitate themselves at will and simultaneously freeze a river."

Xara glared. "When did you see that?"

"A few months ago," Cristal said silkily. "Turns out you're not as brilliant as you thought you were."

"But you're the only one who knows," Xara returned, her eyes flaring. "Because if you had told Raven then she would have insisted that I demonstrate my powers for her. It's no wonder Emily killed herself, since I'm sure Raven knew about her status."

Cristal took a step back as the maiden moved closer. "You're not going to be able to defeat me."

Xara scoffed. "Because you're a Schnee? That damn well makes this more enjoyable for me, so if I were you I'd sit down and peacefully let me stab you clean through."

Cristal laughed. "Then I'm afraid you don't know me very well."

The heiress quickly summoned her aura into her hands and swiftly blasted the Winter Maiden across the clearing as the older woman activated her powers. Using her semblance to propel her up into one of the trees, she waited for a moment to watch the woman though felt herself falling upon a powerful spear of ice slicing through the branch she was on top of. Brushing herself off as she stood up, she blocked several more ice attacks by summoning a small barrier around her with her aura. Taking advantage of the few seconds this gave her, she ran behind the woman and kicked her harshly in the back with the aid of altering her perception with a time dilation glyph. Xara growled angrily as she fell to the ground, and when she stood up she attempted to strike the heiress with fire though she got out of the way just quickly enough for the fire to ram into a tree.

The Winter Maiden snapped her fingers irritably to stop the fire as the tree burst into flames but that time allowed for Cristal to get out of her sight once more. Angrily, she turned around only to find the heiress smirking at her and she quickly sent a roundhouse kick towards the younger - and significantly smaller - woman's hip though she caught in her hands and flipped the maiden over. Xara stood up quickly and levitated herself - sending shards of ice towards Cristal who blocked them with various aura blasts though a few made contact with her and activated her aura. Pulling out her gun, she fired at the maidens right knee and, to her surprise, the shot was successful and caught the maiden off guard for long enough for her to lose her divided concentration and fall to the ground.

Her aura starting to flicker slightly, Xara ran at Cristal with her maiden powers still activated and began to engage her in a hand to hand fight. Cristal dodged out of the way of a right punch to the face though this cost her the ability to be able to get out of the way of a sharp kick to her side. Cristal let out a yelp of pain despite her aura protecting her, and she retaliated with a sharp jab to the centre of Xara's face that she empowered with her aura. Xara swore loudly as she felt herself blasted into a tree and, standing up, she decided to use her maiden powers once more against the heiress in the hopes that that would finish her off though she knew that her aura was fading quickly. Summoning a firestorm around her, she readied herself to send it all in the direction of the heiress but she suddenly felt something go through her chest. Looking in Cristal's direction, she saw the heiress covering her eyes and her gun still pointed at her and, as she fell to the ground lifeless, the power slowly began to leave her. Clenching her eyes shut as the powers of the Winter Maiden began to course through her veins, Cristal realised without a doubt that she had never truly wanted this and, as she dissipated Xara's body shakily, all she could feel was numbed.

"No..." She breathed as she pulled out her mirror from her coat pocket and saw the tell tale sparks around her eyes. "No..."


	40. November 3rd: 7213 Iris Lane

_**November 3rd  
**_ _ **7213 Iris Lane  
**_ _ **Schnee Family Manor  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **11:21 PM**_

Cristal sat haphazardly on the edge of the clawfoot tub in her bathroom. Biting at her lip, she ignored the stick of plastic that was laying on the counter beside her though she hadn't looked. Having decided months ago that she and Ozpin were involved deeply enough to warrant him coming to Atlas to formally meet her family there, she knew that the second he got back from speaking with her father in Nicholas's study that he was going to be worried about her and want to see her. She'd skipped supper on account of having felt nauseous - something Willow immediately blamed upon alcohol though what she didn't know was that Cristal had been feeling like this for several days and hadn't felt any desire to drink.

Realising that she didn't have a fever was what had compelled her to even consider using the stick that still lay unread on the counter and, though she had taken them before and it had been nothing, she couldn't help but feel that this time there might be something to it other than misinterpretation of food poisoning or a virus. That, more than anything else in the present moment, terrified her. She knew full well that she and Ozpin had not exactly had a penchant for being careful and had often times had sex as soon as the mood struck them without another thought. Shaking her head, she decided that was enough was enough and she forced herself to read the result of the test. To her shock, it was positive. Her anxiety finally took her over as she set it aside again and she curled into herself - not looking up until she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Chrissy?" Ozpin asked her, sounding concerned. "Please don't tell me that you've barricaded yourself in there."

"The door's unlocked, you know," She said, fighting back tears. "And it's not as if you haven't seen me naked before - and I'm not, but I'm only saying if I was - so you can come in."

Ozpin gently pushed the door open, looking at her worriedly as he took in her appearance. "Chrissy, you look awful."

"We need to talk," She said, motioning him over to her. "Sit down, really."

He did so, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What is it?"

"Firstly," She said, her voice shaking. "You don't have to try and find the Winter Maiden anymore because...because I…"

Ozpin stared at her in shock as she activated her maiden powers for a moment. "Those powers went to you?"

"The last Winter Maiden attacked me and tried to kill me," She said, her voice breaking and sounding terribly guilty. "And...and I...I shot her and she...she died and the powers went to me…"

"Chrissy, that's self defense," Ozpin said gently. "She would have killed you, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Though she personally disagreed, Cristal nodded. "The second thing...is that...that I'm pregnant."

Ozpin pulled her tightly into him. "Oh my god."

"I want to have it," She said firmly, tears rising in her eyes. "I know this is going to sound irrational, but I love you and if you want to have a baby with me then I will. I love you so much, and -"

Ozpin kissed her softly. "Cristal, I know you love me. If this is what you really want...then I think we should do this."

She nodded, closing her eyes as she held him tighter. "We're really going to have a family?"

"Of course we will," He said, kissing her cheek and deciding that this was not the best moment to show her the ring he'd been keeping in his bag though he had originally intended to that night. "And I promise it will be safe."

She smiled as he helped her up and into the bedroom, carefully helping her lay down. "This can work. It has to. It...it just has to."

Ozpin kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, it will. You and I will make sure of that."

"Cristal?" A slightly hoarse voice asked from behind the door. "May I come and speak with you?"

Cristal pushed herself up and Ozpin sat beside her, taking her hand. "Of course, daddy."

Nicholas smiled when he saw her. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he sighed. "I'm so sorry you're not feeling well, I wish there was something I could do to help."

Cristal bit her lip before squeezing Ozpin's hand. "There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to promise to keep it a secret until I'm ready."

Nicholas nodded. "Is something wrong, Cristal?"

"No," She said, rubbing her arm. "But...I'm pregnant."

Nicholas stared at her for a moment before glancing to Ozpin. "I take it you're the father?"

He nodded. "We only just found out today."

Nicholas looked back to his daughter. "This isn't exactly the ideal circumstance...but I'm happy for the two of you nonetheless."

Cristal perked up. "Really?"

"Victoria would say something different, but, as it happens, I'm not her," Nicholas chuckled. "I always hoped that you'd find someone you loved, someone that you wanted to have children with."

Cristal smiled. "I...I don't know what to say."

"You'd probably be doing yourself a favour to not tell Willow," Nicholas said, and she nodded as the slight guilt she felt for altering Weiss's DNA results came back. "But you also know that she'll find out eventually. I have to admit, I'm looking forward to meeting my third grandchild and I'm so glad that you're happy."

"I'm just…" Cristal sighed heavily. "How did you manage to run the SDC and raise me and Willow?"

Nicholas stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "You're worried you'll struggle with work?"

"Balance," She said, and Ozpin kissed her forehead as she went on. "We all know that I'm a workaholic."

"You'll be perfectly fine," He assured her. "I know you, Cristal, and you've never backed down from a challenge. I'm sure you'll be an excellent CEO, and I'm sure you'll also be an excellent mother."

Cristal brushed away tears. "Thank you, daddy, I -"

"And," Nicholas said, smiling. "I'm going to make the announcement of you officially taking over the SDC on January 7th at the charity ball."

Cristal stared at him in shock. "I hadn't thought you were serious."

"I was and I am," Nicholas said, and her grey eyes widened. "You've proven yourself, for one, and, for another, I'd like to have some time to relax. I'll announce it at the end of the event, after you give your speech."

Cristal nodded, unable to hide her smile. "I'm so glad you're not giving it to Jacques."

Nicholas shook his head. "I'd rather have my own child take over the company, even if he wasn't a despicable person. I know he claims to love her, but I don't have any proof and tend to lean towards -"

Cristal snorted. "He doesn't love her, he told me so."

Nicholas paused, looking horrified. "Cristal, please tell me that's a jest - albeit one in poor taste."

"I wish it was a jest," She said darkly. "I spoke with him after Weiss's DNA results came back because for some preposterous reason he thought Willow was having an affair. Not the first time he's made that accusation, mind. It read him as the father - obviously - and he asked me if I had meddled. I told him that would be unethical and I did nothing of the sort, and then I demanded to know if he loves Willow. He told me the truth, which, in his exact words were that he married her for her family name and fortune."

Nicholas stood up shakily. "I cannot believe this...everything seems to be getting worse when it comes to what I've done to your sister...I…"

"Daddy, sit down you're going to make yourself sick," Cristal said, concern rising in her. "Please."

Nicholas slowly did so, fighting back tears. "I've ruined her life, I…"

"I haven't told her," Cristal admitted weakly. "I think that might be for the best."

"Is living a lie really for the best?" Nicholas asked her, and Ozpin wrapped an arm tightly around Cristal as she began to look ill once more. "Or is it only going to make the truth hurt more?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "I just don't. For her...I can see it not being put out there in black and white as a good thing."

Nicholas sighed. "If only things were more simple…" He murmured before looking to Ozpin. "May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Ozpin glanced to Cristal. "Are you alright with that?"

She nodded as she stood up. "I'm going to take a warm shower and try to relax."

"Okay," He said, kissing her as he got up as well. "I'll see you soon."

She smiled weakly. "Of course you will."

Ozpin watched her as she slipped back into the bathroom and didn't speak until he heard the water running. "I promise I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will," Nicholas said with complete confidence. "But, out of curiosity, are you still going to propose?"

Ozpin hesitated. "I'm not sure if this is the best time to suggest that to her."

Nicholas nodded. "I understand. I was just...very happy when you asked me earlier if it would be alright for you to marry her. I don't know how much longer I have...supposedly it's anywhere from a few months to maybe another year...and I was truly hoping to be able to see her wedding."

"I don't want her to think that I'm only proposing because she's pregnant," Ozpin said, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to wait a little longer...until she's gotten past the surprise."

"That makes sense with her," Nicholas chuckled. "She's always been stubborn, even as a child."

"I love her more than I can say," Ozpin swore. "And I...I had fully intended to propose tonight but I...I just don't think that this is the right time to do so anymore."

"Well," Nicholas said with a half smile. "At the very least, if I die before the two of you wed or before your child is born, I'll know that she's happy and that she's got someone who will always be with her. That's more than I was hoping for a year ago, and I'm so glad that you're in her life."

Ozpin smiled. "I'm glad to have her. She...she means the world to me."

"You're going to be a good father," Nicholas said confidently. "And, no matter what she'll say, she's going to be a good mother. I can tell. I just hope that her anxiety won't get to her."

"I'll be with her through everything," Ozpin promised. "I won't let her fall."

Nicholas nodded as he stood up shakily once more. "I know you won't...and she'll do the same to you."


	41. November 17th: Patch

_**November 17th  
Patch  
11:13 AM  
**_

Raven stared at Cristal in shock while her friend broke into sobs. "So not only are you the Winter Maiden, but you're pregnant?"

"I'm happy about the latter," She said as tears streamed down. "But I feel horrible about killing the last Winter Maiden -"

"It was self defense, you described the entire thing to me the day it happened after ensuring no one could hear us," Raven reminded her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm glad the others aren't here so we can talk about this," Cristal said weakly. "Honestly, I'm so fucking scared…"

"Ozpin adores you, I'm sure he wasn't upset when you told him you were the Winter Maiden," Raven said, setting aside her personal views of the man. "And I'm sure he was ecstatic when you told him you're pregnant."

Cristal smiled weakly. "You're right. Ugh, maybe I'm just nervous."

"About the world finding out?" She asked her, and Cristal hesitantly nodded. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm just not ready to be open about it," She said, her voice breaking. "I'm happy that Oz and I are going to be having a family...but I'm...oh my god, Raven, I'm so scared."

"I'm pretty sure that's normal," Raven said, glancing towards where Yang was staring up at the ceiling on the floor beside them. "I was terrified when I had Yang."

Cristal gently lifted the small blonde girl up into her arms, causing her to giggle. "Really?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why I travel so much."

"Because you're afraid?" Cristal stared at her. "Why?"

"I'm not..." Raven sighed. "As much as I love Yang, as much as I want to be with her and Tai...it's difficult for me to stay static for very long."

"That's how you were raised," Cristal shrugged as she continued to hold Yang. "And your mother was vengeful and didn't care about anything except for getting her way. Not to mention how she felt about you being a psychic."

"Why do you think it bothers me so much that I'm the Spring Maiden, other than the obvious?" Raven asked her before shaking her head. "My mother was the last Summer Maiden, and her powers were what she always used to get what she wanted. One of those things was my father's death, considering that he had abandoned us."

"So neither of you parents were great," Cristal surmised, letting the small girl tug on her finger. "I can see why you're scared, why you need to travel so much."

"Your mother's a mess as well," Raven pointed out, and Cristal sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's part of what's making you nervous."

"It's not just my mother and the fact that she's trying to pull the company out from beneath me along with Jacques," Cristal said softly. "It's also the fact that I killed a woman and took her powers -"

"That wasn't your intent, you were defending yourself," Raven countered. "That's not -"

"I still killed her," Cristal bit her lip. "And to go on, there's the fact that -"

"Cristal," Raven said, her tone completely serious. "You're going to be fine."

She brushed aside a tear. "I'm not so sure."

"Cristal, I don't know what to tell you," Raven said as she watched her friend continue to hold her daughter. "I mean, Yang likes you so I can imagine that your own child -"

"I know," Cristal admitted though she was visibly tense. "I..."

"Cristal, really, it's going to be -" Raven paused when she saw Blake and Tai come in. "Since when do the two of you -"

"Since a few months ago," Blake shrugged as he punched Tai's shoulder. "We see each other often enough in the group in anyways, so we thought we might as well hang out. It's not as if you and Cristal don't spend a lot of time together, and she's my partner in our team."

She smiled weakly as he sat down next to her. "You know you're like a brother to me."

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked as he mussed her hair. "We've been friends since the day we met, which was our first day at Atlas Academy."

Cristal nodded as she let Raven take Yang into her arms while the little girl fell asleep. "That's true...and I've been friends with your wife since she and I were twelve."

"You seem a bit tense," Blake noted, sounding a bit concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She said, crossing her arms. "No, nothing's wrong."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Liar."

"I'm not lying!" She insisted. "Don't push me!"

"Cristal, everything about you seems keyed up," Blake told her, and she looked away. "And you can't tell me I don't have a basis for that because our entire team does. If you won't listen to me, will you listen to Allie? Because I'm pretty sure she'll tell you the same thing."

"I -" Cristal started though she stopped when she heard the back door open once more and Ozpin, Summer, and Qrow stepped in. "Fine, call Allison. It's not going to be too long before the rest of our team figures it out anyways."

"Figures what out?" Summer asked her, her cape trailing out behind her as she bounced into the room. "Ooo...are you and Ozpin engaged?"

Ozpin sighed as he came over to her, gently bringing her into her arms. "We don't have to tell them."

"What I say doesn't leave this room, understood? I'm not ready for the world to know yet, is that clear?" Cristal said sharply, and they all stared at her but nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Qrow glanced to Blake. "Looks like you should call Allison and inform her you won the bet."

"What bet," Cristal asked, her voice becoming increasingly dangerous. "Qrow -"

"Blake and Allison were taking bets with me and Tai and Summer to try and guess whether you'd have a kid first or get married first," Qrow replied, and she glared at him. "And Tai, Blake, and Summer all thought that you were going to get pregnant first. I said I'd be damned if you had a child before me -"

"If you keep going, you will be damned," Cristal snapped. "And I won't feel any shame doing so."

"I'll help," Raven added, albeit mostly in sarcasm. "Sounds like that might be fun."

Blake laughed. "Me too, considering that Qrow's drinking is obnoxious."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Says the man who spends time with Miss Schnee."

"Qrow," Ozpin said, a warning note in his voice. "If you start going after Chrissy -"

"I'll turn you to Dust," Cristal finished with a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "So shut up."

"Already hormonal, huh?" Qrow said with a smirk though it left his face upon Summer slapping him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't be a jerk," She said, punching his shoulder. "I think it's sweet that Cristal's going to have a child. She's going to be a great mother."

"That's what Allie thinks too," Blake said, glancing at his scroll. "And, Cristal, she says that if you're at all worried that you shouldn't be."

She sighed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true," Raven told her, looking to Yang who was still sleeping in her arms. "And I'm happy for you."

"You and Oz hate each other," Cristal said stubbornly, and Raven and Ozpin both narrowed their eyes at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"Not hate per se," She said. "I think he's weak and that he's going to lose this fight, but that doesn't mean I hate him."

"Raven's simply misguided," Ozpin said, stroking his partner's hair. "But she's a good person."

She narrowed her eyes at him once more but stopped when Cristal looked to her. "Cristal, you and I are very close and I'm happy for you even if I don't agree with Oz and...well whatever the hell he thinks he's playing at."

Cristal sighed. "Half the time I don't really think we can defeat her either."

"We can," Summer said confidently. "We just need more time."

"Did you overdose on antidepressants at some point in your life to make you this absurdly positive all of the time?" Cristal asked her, and Summer bit her lip. "Or is this just your natural state?"

"I..." Summer bit her lip. "Well, uh, I..."

"You can be such a bitch, you know that?" Qrow shook his head. "You're nowhere near as bad as the rest of your family, but there's a reason that -"

"I happen to like Cristal," Tai said, and she nodded. "She's nice, and she's -"

"Whatever," Qrow said, although this was primarily out of bitterness. "I'll be back later."

Summer watched as he left the room before going after him. "Qrow, is this about -"

"And Allie also added that she wants to talk to you in person about this soon enough," Blake added with a smile. "Sounds like she's going to try and kill you by telling you -"

"Not in the mood, Blake," Cristal said tiredly. "Really not."

"It's all going to be alright, Chrissy," Ozpin said, kissing her softly. "I promise."

Cristal nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," He swore, kissing her again and holding her only tighter in his arms.


	42. December 14th: Patch

_**December 14th  
Patch  
10:24 AM  
**_

"You look beautiful, Raven," Tai said as she adjusted her tight, red sweater dress. "Always do, but especially right now."

She shook her head, smiling. "Tai..."

"Hey," He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yang's almost exactly seven months old and she's just started to try and crawl...honestly, I'm wondering what her first word is going to be."

"Knowing us," Raven said with a smirk. "Probably 'hell'."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Optimistic, Rae, optimistic."

"I'm not joking," She said, turning on the coffee maker and then turning back to where Yang was laying and staring up at the ceiling. "Yang, what are you doing?"

The girl giggled as Tai picked her up and she stared at her mother with her lilac eyes wide.

"Okay, so nothing," Raven muttered as she turned back to her coffee. "It'll be easier when I can talk with her..."

"Oh, come on, Raven," Tai said, kissing her cheek while he still held their daughter. "She's adorable."

Raven sighed as she took the lilac eyed girl into her arms. "You are cute, aren't you?"

Yang giggled.

"I wish you'd say something," She told her. "It'd be easier for me to communicate with you if you could talk."

Yang stared at her for a moment, confused.

"I know, you're not even a year old yet," Raven adjusted her little girl in her arms as she poured her coffee. "And I do love you and care about you even if you can't speak to me yet."

Yang began tugging at her mother's hair.

"She looks so much like you, and it's even more clear when you're holding her," Tai said with a smile. "I have a feeling she's going to be a lot like you."

"Of course you think that," She said while their daughter continued to tug at her hair. "But you see the very best in me."

"You do the same thing to me," He countered, and she shook her head.

"No," She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're just a good person in every sense."

"You're not evil, Raven," Tai said with complete confidence. "I know you're not."

"Even if I was, would you still love me?" She asked him, and he hesitated but nodded.

"I'd love you even if you were," Tai murmured, pulling her closer. "You're my wife, and I could never love anyone except for you. No one would ever be able to take your place even if something happens to us."

Raven brushed away a rogue tear. "I'm not going to leave you, Tai."

"I know you won't," He said, kissing her softly. "And I love you so much, Raven. Please don't forget that. I don't care that you're the Spring Maiden, I don't care that you're flawed, I don't care about the way you were raised and the way your parents were. I care about you, and our daughter...and of course the other babies we might have in the future."

Raven stared at him. "You really want another child, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but not until you're ready," He said, smiling as Yang curled tightly into her mother's arms. "I don't -"

"Tai, I only started getting my cycle again last month," She reminded him. "I'm not against the idea...but I don't know about right now, especially since Yang's going to be able to move completely on her own soon enough."

"Well," Tai said, kissing her cheek. "Whenever it happens I'm sure we'll be excited."

"And scared," Raven muttered, still not entirely confident. "But that too."

Tai sighed. "Yang loves you, I mean, she's -"

"I know," Raven said, looking at her baby girl who had fallen asleep in her arms. "I just...maybe this is all in my head."

"Whether it is or isn't doesn't matter," Tai said as he followed her upstairs so that she could lay Yang down in their room. "Because at the end of the day you and I are going to make this work, we're going to fight for each other and our -"

"You are such a sap!" Raven exclaimed, smiling as she slowly pushed open the door to their room. "Really you are."

"Does it turn you on?" Tai asked her with a smirk. "Or -"

"Sometimes," She admitted as she set Yang down in the crib. "Other times, no."

"I'll take it this is one of those other times," He said, leaning against the door frame. "I'll take that look as a yes."

Raven sighed. "I love you, Tai, but sometimes you push it."

He laughed as she quietly shut the door behind them. "I know, but -"

"Damnation!" Summer shrieked from downstairs. "Why? Fucking why..."

Tai half tore down the stairs with Raven behind him. "Summer? Are you -"

"Don't ask me if I'm alright when I'm clearly not..." She said weakly, her eyes slightly red from tears. "I know you mean well, Tai, but I -"

"Sums?" Qrow set down Harbinger as he entered the house. "What is it?"

She bit her lip. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then what were you damning?" Raven asked her, arms crossed. "Qrow's hair?"

"Not funny," He said darkly, glaring at his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "Run a real comb through that thing sometime, would you?"

Qrow's glare only deepened. "Shut up, Raven."

Tai glanced to Summer as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Summer chewed at her lip. "After Qrow and I...on the seventeenth, after Cristal told all of us that she's pregnant..."

"Sums, I'm not jealous of her anymore," Qrow said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Since we -"

"No, we..." Summer started sobbing again. "I must have misinterpreted because I got my period..."

Qrow's eyes widened and he only tightened his arms around her. "I...I'm so sorry, Sums, I -"

"I fucking hate everything," She mumbled before wrenching her way out of his arms. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

Qrow shook his head as she pulled on her coat and all but ran out of the house where a light snow was beginning to fall. "Summer, wait -"

The door slammed behind her but he still followed, in that moment wanting only two things: For her to be happy, and for his semblance to stop working.


	43. December 26th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**December 26th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:31 PM  
**_

"Oz, I'm terrified," Cristal said, her hands shaking as she paced. "I know I shouldn't be, and maybe this is just hormones, but what if something happens at the ball? Something that isn't scripted?"

Ozpin sighed. "Chrissy, please, it's all going to be fine."

"Not to mention the fact that Willow overheard me talking to you in my office last week and now she knows I'm pregnant!" Cristal sighed irritably. "What if she tells the world? Oz, I'm not ready for everyone to know, I'm just not! You do, my father does, Raven, Tai, Summer...Qrow, and my teammates do...and now Willow. I begged her not to tell Jacques, and while she agreed - blackmail on my end - I'm still worried about the rest of the world!"

"I know but, Chrissy," Ozpin said, coming over to her side and pulling her in. "It's alright. It's all going to be fine, I promise."

"No it's not!" She exclaimed, starting to cry. "I'm so scared - not just about the ball! I'm probably going to be a horrible mother -"

"No, you won't," He murmured, holding her close. "I know you won't be."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered, grasping his cowl. "Oz -"

"Chrissy..." Ozpin said, lifting her up into his arms. "I'm sure because I know you, because I love you, because I trust you. We're going to be fine, our child is going to be fine, and I'm going to be with you no matter what. I promise that this is going to be fine, and -"

Cristal gently kissed him. "I love you..."

"I love you too," He promised, lightly pressing a hand over the ever so slight curve that had begun to protrude from her abdomen. "And our child is going to be perfectly fine too."

"Lana Nicole or Edward Nicholas," She said, biting her lip. "I'm glad we were able to agree on that easily enough."

Ozpin gently carried her into the lift before setting her down. "Maybe walking for a little will help release your tension?"

She smiled weakly. "You know me too well."

He briefly considered proposing but decided to wait until the seventh as he had told Nicholas - the one thing at the ball that was, in her mind, unscripted but that he knew would make her happy. "Is that possible?"

"Probably not," She admitted. "I suppose maybe sometimes I get annoyed because you know that I'm hiding something...but in the end it's been better when you've gotten me to talk about whatever it was that was bothering me."

"We're leaving for Atlas tomorrow, aren't we?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Willow won't be," Cristal said, bitterness lacing her voice. "She knows I'm pregnant and even if I..."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "What did you do?"

She sighed. "It's probably not fair to her, but, as I said, I used blackmail."

"I'm going to assume involving her affair?" Ozpin sighed when she didn't respond. "That probably wasn't the best way to convince her to stay quiet."

"I know it wasn't, but it was all I could think of to do in that moment," She shook her head. "I'm a terrible person, and...and I suppose maybe that's why I'm a bit scared of what kind of mother I'll be to our child."

"Our child is going to love you," Ozpin promised her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. "I know it will."

Cristal brushed away a tear. "I'm not so sure..."

 _The COO buried her face in her hands. "Oz, you and I both know that after what I did to the Winter Maiden -"_

 _"Self defense," Ozpin reminded her as gently as he could. "Chrissy, I know that it upsets you but you're not -"_

 _"Yes, I am," She said, not able to force herself to look at him. "I love you, Oz, but you have to understand that I've -"_

 _"You're a good person," He said, wishing that he was with her and able to pull her into his arms. "I love you so much, Cristal, and that's not going to change no matter what you've done."_

 _"She's dead because of me!" Cristal reminded him as she continued to fight back tears. "And I -"_

 _"Chrissy," Ozpin said slowly. "If I was with you right now, what do you think I'd be doing other than telling you the exact same things I'm telling you right now?"_

 _She glanced up, her glasses slightly smudged. "You'd...you'd be holding me and kissing me and doing everything you can to show me that you love me."_

 _"Exactly," He said, his brown eyes filled with nothing but affection. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee, I want you to be happy and if there's anything I can do to help you through this then I want you to tell me."_

 _She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."_

 _"I promise, everything's going to be fine," He said before sighing. "Chrissy, are you by any chance worried about the baby?"_

 _"I..." Cristal didn't even notice as the door to her office opened and her sister walked in. "How can I not be worried about the baby? I know that when I went in for the check in a few days ago that everything was fine but...what if something happens, what if I miscarry -"_

 _"You won't," Ozpin promised her. "It's all going to be fine -"_

 _"How do you know that?" She asked him, her voice breaking as she looked at the time. "I've got to go..."_

 _"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

 _She nodded weakly. "I guess."_

 _"Call me if you need me," He said, still concerned. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too..." She murmured as she closed out the window and sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands once more._

 _"So," Willow said, shutting her laptop as she came over to her. "You're pregnant with Ozpin's child."_

 _Cristal looked up suddenly, her grey eyes wide. "What the -"_

 _"The door was unlocked, and I needed to talk to you about something in particular you said to Jacques," Willow snapped. "But I think we can set that aside for now."_

 _Cristal narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare tell anyone, I'm not ready to come public about this."_

 _"Why shouldn't I?" Willow demanded. "You kept this a secret from me and I'm your sister -"_

 _"You'll keep this a secret because I've kept yours," Cristal hissed, and Willow took a step back. "If you keep quiet about my pregnancy until I'm ready, then I won't reveal that you had an affair. I wouldn't say with who, but I would -"_

 _"You wouldn't," Willow said, her voice shaking. "Cristal -"_

 _"Specifically," Cristal went on. "You won't breathe a damn word to Jacques. I know that's who you really want to tell, and you and I both know that he'd find a way to use this to -"_

 _"If I don't tell Jacques directly, you won't tell the world that I had an affair?" Willow asked her, shaking still. "Cristal, is that the deal you're trying to make?"_

 _"Yes," She said, crossing her arms. "So, it's your choice."_

 _Willow swallowed but nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut."_

"Chrissy?" Ozpin said, lightly squeezing her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

She hesitated but then shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"You made a mistake, but that doesn't make you a bad person," Ozpin said, kissing her forehead. "You try your best to be good, and that's more than can be said for many."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Of course I do," He said, stopping in the centre of Beacon Courtyard to embrace her tightly. "I've made far worse mistakes than you, Cristal, and -"

"You've always fought against her," She reminded him. "You've never been evil."

"I caused all of this when I gave the maidens their powers," He sighed. "And I wish that those powers didn't have to affect you."

"She can go after me all she likes, but she's not going to get me," Cristal said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "She's not going to get to us, or our baby."

Ozpin only held her tighter. "I'll do everything I can to protect us."

"So will I," Cristal murmured. "I just hope it turns out."

And, far away from where they were in the courtyard of Beacon Academy, a woman stared into her seer before addressing one of her own. "Tyrian!"

The scorpion faunus stood up straighter. "Yes, goddess?"

Her lips turned upwards in a small smile. "Free Dr. Watts in Atlas...and then have him ensure that Phoebe Vail joins us. It's time that we start our game."

He nodded furiously and then began to laugh in a way that was almost maniacal. "Sounds like it will be a pleasure."

She narrowed her eyes. "Just do your job."

He nodded once more. "Of course, goddess."

She turned back to the seer which still showed Ozpin and Cristal. "This is how we reach the beginning of the end, Ozpin, and I can't wait to watch you burn..."


	44. January 7th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**January 7th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:38 PM  
**_

Cristal nervously tugged at the hem of her dress while Ozpin kept his arm wrapped around her. "What if someone notices that I'm not drinking and realises I'm pregnant?"

"No one's watching you, I promise," He said, kissing her forehead. "And they're certainly not going to be that deep if they are."

She sighed. "I hope so."

"Cristal," Jacques said, glancing at her five inch heels. "Seems like you've finally gained some height."

"If you want to antagonise me, you can do so with less subtlety," She replied. "Because doing such will warrant me retaliating."

"Oh, don't worry about retaliating," Raven said with a smirk as she came over to her friend, adjusting the sleeves of her floor length red dress that went off of her shoulders. "I can do that for you, even without my odachi."

"Who is this?" Jacques asked her, narrowing his eyes at Raven who returned the favour through making a rude gesture at him with her finger. "Your twin?"

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Raven Branwen, high leader of the Branwen Tribe. She's a close personal friend of mine, and you'd do well to watch your tongue around her."

"How's my beautiful raven?" Tai asked her as he came up from behind her and kissed her cheek with a giggling Yang in his arms. "Yeah, Yang, doesn't your mommy look so pretty when she's all dressed up?"

"So we're allowing street vermin in here now, I see?" Jacques shook his head. "These people are beneath you, Cristal."

Cristal clenched her fists. "Actually, you are not them. You're an insufferable ass -"

Jacques considered slapping her but instead replied as evenly as he could manage. "At the very least, it seems you won't become the new CEO. Although I suppose that we won't know for certain until your father makes the announcement at the end."

"Jacques," Victoria said silkily, coming over with a martini in hand. "I need a word with you later."

"Mommy," Cristal said crossing her arms while Ozpin gave her a gentle squeeze. "Is Penny here?"

"She's here," Victoria said, waving her hand towards where Pennelope was teaching Winter how to tap dance though she stared at her daughter for a moment. "Not drinking for once?"

Cristal tensed. "What is it to you?"

"I'm going to go find my wife," Jacques said, sneering at Cristal once more and then walking off.

"Victoria?" Nicholas stared at his estranged wife in surprise. "I didn't realise -"

"Didn't think that I'd actually show?" Victoria suggested, sipping her martini. "We haven't spoken in quite a while, have we?"

"No, we haven't," He said, and Raven, Tai, Cristal, and Ozpin shared awkward glances. "Perhaps we can take this discussion somewhere else so that we don't have to end up yelling in front of Cristal like we did on her fifteenth?"

Victoria pursed her lips but nodded curtly. "Fine."

Raven crossed her arms. "How are they not divorced yet?"

"In every sense but the legal one they are," Cristal muttered as her parents walked off into a corner to continue their discussion. "And I have a feeling that her...work with Jacques is only going to make things worse."

"How's my teammate and favourite COO?" Blake said, sneaking up behind Cristal and tapping her shoulder.

Cristal let out a yelp of surprise. "Didn't you learn after what happened during our first year at Atlas Academy not to pull things like that?"

Blake shrugged. "Do I ever learn?"

"Coco -" Allison started as she ran after her two year old daughter who had noticed Cristal.

"Auntie Cristal!" Coco shrieked as she ran as best she could towards her.

"Aww...Coco," Cristal said as she picked up her goddaughter. "How are you?"

"Great!" The two year old declared while Allison smiled and caught her breath upon reaching them. "Mommy!"

"You run...faster than I can in these...heels," Allison said, all but latching onto Blake. "How is that possible?"

Coco gave her a confused look and then glanced to Yang.

"Hey, Coco," Tai said as he continued to hold his baby in his arms. "This is Yang. She's my daughter."

Yang giggled as Coco grabbed her finger.

"I can take her," Allison said with a smile, and Cristal nodded. "You know," She added in a low tone. "I think that you're going to be a great mother."

Cristal sighed. "Not here, Al."

Allison nodded. "Sorry."

"You know, were you all surprised when Glynda and James got involved back at the end of December?" Blake smirked. "Because I wasn't."

"Don't make me want to get drunk," Allison said, rolling her eyes. "We all know that the minute I take the second beer that it will be all over."

"Don't be ridiculous," Raven said as Tai kissed her cheek. "It's all over for you after half of one."

Allison gasped. "Raven!"

"It's true," She said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You know it is."

Allison glanced over to where Glynda and James were dancing. "I'm going to ask Glynda if she agrees with that."

Cristal shook her head as she stormed off with a giggling Coco in her arms. "She can be a wild one."

"And you aren't?" Blake laughed even as she glared at him. "Sorry, I promise I didn't mean that."

"I know you meant that," Cristal pointed out as she adjusted her glasses. "You're like my brother, remember?"

"Exactly," He said, and she reluctantly bumped her fist against his. "I guess I'm going to have to call you my teammate and favourite CEO after tonight, aren't I?"

Cristal nodded. "Unless my mother pulls something drastic, then yes."

"She won't," Ozpin assured her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine."

"It better be," She muttered, her grey eyes anxiously looking over the ballroom. "Is that -"

"Oh dear god," Raven said upon seeing her brother demonstrating beer pong towards the back of the room to a large crowd of Atlesian business executives. "He is drunk."

"He's always drunk, and he's your brother," Glynda said, smirking as she came up next to her. "I don't know how you're surprised."

Raven shrugged. "Summer got him to dress nicely for once."

"Summer Rose can get Qrow to do anything because she has sex with him," Glynda said simply, and Raven started laughing. "I'm not jesting, I'm completely serious about that."

"About what?" James asked her while Allison came back over to them.

"Summer being able to get Qrow to do anything as a result of having sex with him," She said, and he forced himself not to start laughing. "Which is true."

"I can see that," James admitted, hesitantly taking her hand. "And -"

The room turned to where Nicholas was now standing at the front of it with the microphone. "Firstly, I want to thank everyone here for coming as the primary purpose for this event each year is to give back to the community."

The room burst into applause and murmurs of assent for a few minutes before he went on.

"And, secondly," He said with a smile after a few coughs. "I understand that there has been a lot of...speculation about who I'd announce to be taking my place as I retire this year. But, before I announce that, I'd like to have my daughter, Cristal Schnee, and also the COO of the SDC to have a chance to speak."

Cristal smiled confidently as she walked the small distance she needed to through the crowd to take the microphone from her father. "Thank you, daddy. Now, I just want to start off by pointing out a simple fact which is that we all have choices to make. Whether or not those are the right ones are sometimes to be determined and other times predetermined."

"Are you still planning on proposing to her tonight?" Nicholas whispered to Ozpin, who nodded. "I'm glad. The good news is that I supposedly have until September at the bare minimum and Dr. Quinn is rather confident that I've got at least another year."

"Have you told her that yet?" Ozpin asked him, glancing at his partner as she continued to speak.

"No," Nicholas admitted with a heavy sigh. "I'm struggling with figuring out the best way to tell her. i don't want this to hurt her, even if it's the truth."

Ozpin sighed. "You probably should."

"You're right," Nicholas agreed after a lengthy pause. "But not tonight. I want her to be happy tonight, and I want nothing to wear that down."

"I suppose, in the end," Cristal said, running a hand through her white curls. "It's in the nature of all people to make mistakes but it is a choice to allow those mistakes to define you. In my own family, I know that -"

"Don't you dare," Willow said as she pushed through the crowd to stand eye to eye with her sister despite still being taller than her even in heels. "You can't call us out for making mistakes if you're not going to recognise your own."

Cristal crossed her arms. "And what do you mean by that, Willow?"

"Cristal," Willow said, taking the microphone from her sister out of fear of her revealing her affair. "Happens to have been hiding - for the last three months - the fact that she's pregnant with Ozpin's child despite them not being married yet."

Cristal felt her grey eyes go wide, followed by her head starting to spin and the room coming in and out of focus. _This...this wasn't -_

"And what's wrong with that?" Allison challenged, making her way through the crowd as well. "I don't think we're living in Victorian times anymore. There's nothing wrong with this, and I think it's wonderful that she and Ozpin decided to start a family."

"Miss Adel, this is a family matter," Willow hissed, though she knew this was not the type of person that she wanted to be. "You might be one of the top up and coming designers in the world, but -"

Everyone fell silent when Cristal, starting to look rather sick, ran out of the room.

"You're a right bitch," Allison spat. "Doing that to your own sister, what's wrong with you?"

"We're not what meets the eye," Willow snapped before ruefully shaking her head. "There's so much more than what is seen on the surface when it comes to the Schnee family."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said as he ran after her. "Cristal -"

As soon as the doors to the ballroom closed behind him, Ozpin began to run faster in the direction he had seen her go. This, as it happened, ended up being a short lived pursuit as she tripped upon one of her heels snapping just outside of her father's study. Catching herself against the wall, the small woman burst into tears in spite of herself and curled up against it as she tore off her heels and set them aside. Slowing down, he sighed heavily when he reached her before gently touching her shoulder. She looked up, her glasses slightly fogged from the tears but took his hand as he helped her up. Wrapping her arms tightly around him although she still felt dizzy, she let him hold her for a long moment and then closed her eyes as the feeling over took her. Not even caring to know how much time passed, she waited until the feeling of both falling and spinning stopped to speak even with her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"I was waiting for the right time, and that wasn't it," She said, shaking her head. "Why did she have to do that, why did that -"

"I don't know," Ozpin whispered, kissing her gently. "But it's going to be alright."

She sighed heavily. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"No, I don't think you are," Ozpin gently brushed away her tears. "I think you feel hurt by your own sister and while the two of you don't have the best relationship you had never imagined that she'd do this."

"I should never have given her that empty threat," Cristal bit her lip. "This is all my fault...I've brought this on myself."

"Cristal," Ozpin said after a long moment. "There's something you ought to know."

"What's that?" She asked him, her nerves rising once again.

"I..." He trailed off for a moment and then sighed. "I was going to propose to you tonight, after you had finished your speech but -"

"Things like that shouldn't change," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And, for all intents and purposes, I've finished my speech."

Ozpin nodded and hesitantly pulled out the ring. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee, I know that you don't necessarily realise just how much you mean to me but I need and love you...and I still can't believe that we're going to be the parents of a wonderful child. I love you so much, you're the most incredible part of my life, and...Chrissy, will you marry me?"

She smiled and kissed him, then giving him her hand. "Yes."

Ozpin slipped the ring onto her finger before tightly embracing her once more. "I love you."

"I know," She murmured. "And I love you too."

"There they are," Victoria said almost accusingly about a minute later. "Cristal, you and I need to have a talk."

"Victoria -" Nicholas all but shouted as his wife pulled Cristal out of her fiance's arms and dragged her by the wrist into his study. "Victoria, what the hell happened to you?"

"You don't understand," Victoria snapped as he closed the door behind them, coughing a bit from chasing after her. "This was bound to happen and I wish I -"

"Well, you're one to talk," Cristal said acerbically, crossing her arms as she wrenched out of her mother's grasp. "Considering that you weren't married to Soliel when you had Penny."

Victoria took in a sharp breath. "How dare you?"

"You..." Nicholas sat down as the shock took over. "You had an affair with Soleil?"

"Short lived, but yes," Victoria admitted, her eyes flaring and only emphasized by her red curls that were restrained in an elaborate coifere. "Oh, for fuck's sake, stop looking so surprised! When I left, I told you that I had an affair -"

"With a general?" Nicholas shook his head. "I still care about Penelope, and that's not my primary issue with you right now. What was all of that nonsense with you trying to get Jacques the company rather than Cristal? That is my choice to make -"

"Nicholas, I'm charming and manipulative - a classic snake," She exclaimed in exasperation. "I have him wrapped around my finger for information and he's dead useful in that sense. You know why I was able to and am able to manipulate him so skillfully? Because we're the same type of person."

Cristal grimaced. "Please don't tell me that implies you've been trading sexual favours with him."

Victoria looked at her in disgust. "Sounds like something you might do, not something I would."

"You left because of Penny, but you've only..." Cristal shook her head. "You didn't have to leave."

"I was sick of your father, of course I had to leave," Victoria said rather harshly and then glaring at Nicholas. "We were too young when we married, too young to understand what we were getting ourselves into."

He sighed. "For the two of us...that's more than true. But I do not regret it because out of our marriage came two beautiful girls and I cannot say that I don't have soft spot for Penelope even though she's not my child in the biological sense."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "To the nth degree, you're a fool. You see the best in people, and that's only caused you trouble. Although...I admit that we should never have arranged Willow's marriage, and particularly to Jacques."

"That," Nicholas said, coughing a bit once more. "Is an understatement."

Victoria pursed her lips and then turned to her daughter. "Cristal."

"Lovely, and the snake has turned on me," She said bitterly. "The hell is wrong with you, emotionally manipulating everyone in this family?"

"You've always been a disappointment, haven't you?" Victoria said, intentionally speaking harshly to her middle child. "It all started with the trading of sexual favours for information, but there are more than a few things that bother me about this...current problem."

Cristal tensed as her mother gestured to her slightly protruding abdomen which, admittedly, was visible through her tight purple dress. "I'm having my baby, and -"

"You couldn't be bothered to use latex like you have since you were a late teenager?" Victoria demanded, her hands on her hips. "Being irresponsible is how you got in that state, and I'm not sure that I want my irresponsible daughter running the SDC - even if she is better than Jacques."

"Cristal," Nicholas said firmly though he paused for a moment as a small coughing fit took him over. "Is going to be taking over the SDC whether or not you like it. That is not your decision to make, it is mine, and I have already made it. Despite what you say, Victoria, it's cemented in my will that she'll become CEO and chairman of the board assuming I die before I make that public information. And since I lost the chance to do so tonight because...well because of whatever that was with Willow, I will do so tomorrow afternoon instead."

Victoria began to respond but she narrowed her eyes when the door to the study opened. "Jacques, this is a private matter."

"If it has to do with the company," He said silkily. "Then I have a few words to say myself. Nicholas, you can't possibly give the company to Cristal. A woman who pulls stunts and the like such as her does not deserve to run the SDC, especially since I -"

"She is running the SDC and that's final," Nicholas said, standing up albeit coughing heavily. "I support her and her choices fully."

"You do?" Victoria stared at him before shaking her head. "Whatever."

"Cristal," Nicholas said, looking fondly at his eldest and noticing the ring on her finger as Ozpin wrapped his arms carefully around her. "He proposed, didn't he?"

"Shortly before you and mommy found us," Cristal admitted with a smile. "I -"

"I'm very happy for you," Nicholas said, winking at Ozpin who smiled himself. "I'm excited...to see the wedding and I'm also very much look forward to, as I've said before, meeting my third grandchild. Lana Nicole or Edward Nicholas, right?"

Cristal nodded. "Exactly."

"I..." Nicholas paused for a moment and grabbed his arm as he felt it start to go numb. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Cristal said, smiling still as Ozpin gently rested a hand over her slight curve. "Really."

"I'm proud of you, the woman you are, and of the fact that you are going to be my successor to the SDC," Nicholas said, coughing once more as his vision started to blur and a sudden headache caught him of guard. "I...I'm more than happy for you and your family -"

"Nicholas, you look ill," Victoria said nervously. "Sit down."

"I'm fine," He insisted though his vision was starting to fade and a series of sudden pangs began to beat against the centre of his chest. "I'm just -"

"Daddy -" Cristal started, her grey eyes wide and her voice just as nervous as Victoria's. "Are you sure that you're -"

"Is Cristal really -" Jacques started though he was cut off by Nicholas losing his balance and grasping his desk as another fit of coughs and the pangs continued to berate him.

"It's..." Nicholas said with as much conviction as he could muster in his response to Jacques. "It's all Cristal's."

Victoria tried to steady him as another relentless fit of coughs took him over but he suddenly stopped and she took a step back upon him going still. "No, no that's not -"

Jacques turned to Cristal, glaring. "You caused this. He was defending you, after all."

As Victoria shakily called for the paramedics, she sent him a sharp look. "Don't...not right now."

Cristal took in the scene for a moment but then broke down in sobs and looked away, clutching onto Ozpin. "No..."

"Oh my god, Chrissy," Ozpin said, his brown eyes slightly wide in horror as he rubbed her back. "I don't even know what to say."

"I thought..." Cristal gave up on speaking and instead gave into her tears, holding him only tighter whilst he did the same for her - holding her, rubbing her back, and stroking her hair - and forgetting the rest of the world around her even as she knew that it would want nothing more but than to discuss the events and tragedy of the ball within the rising sun.


	45. January 19th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**January 19th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
8:31 PM**_

Cristal glanced to Willow as they all entered Nicholas's old study with his lawyer - Bronson. Sighing heavily, she all but collapsed into the small sofa with her fiance next to her. "Willow, please don't -"

"I wasn't going to say anything," She snapped, sitting down delicately on one of the chairs while their mother and Penelope did the same. "So please do not suggest that I was."

Victoria glared at Bronson and sipped a martini. "Get on with this, I don't particularly want to hear much more about my estranged husband."

"I can't believe the two of you didn't divorce," Penelope muttered, getting a sharp slap. "Mother!"

"Watch you tongue," Victoria ordered her.

Penelope hung her head. "Yes, mother."

"I have a feeling that no matter what your father's last words were that you're not truly going to be inheriting the company," Jacques said, sneering at Cristal who only sent him a hardened scowl. "I am better suited for the responsibility, after all."

Cristal made a rather vulgar gesture at him with her finger before crossing her arms. "Do the world a favour and get out of this. You're not even a real Schnee, and -"

"And you're not going to gain custody over Winter or Weiss," Jacques said, giving her a glare. "No matter what you pull -"

"People are more inclined to believe me than you," She hissed. "So why don't you -"

Winter looked at her aunt as she went on before looking back at her baby sister in her mother's arms. "Is -"

"She's simply hormonal because of the pregnancy," Willow told her, and Winter nodded though Cristal didn't seem to be acting much different than she usually was. "Just ignore it."

"Miss Schnee," Bronson said gently, catching her by surprise. "May I begin the reading?"

Cristal nodded. "Go ahead."

Bronson sighed. "The Last Will And Testament Of Nicholas Brian Schnee. Firstly, to my estranged wife Victoria Adeline Schnee, I leave the oil painting of the City Of Mantle that she always had a fondness for and a sum of three hundred and fifty thousand lien."

Victoria looked up in surprise before muttering to herself. "I'm shocked I get so much as a mention."

Bronson continued. "To my eldest biological child, Willow Victoria Schnee, I leave my collection of fine wines and liquors as well as a sum of one point five million lien."

Willow nodded before looking to her mother who was glaring. "What?"

"Nothing, darling," Victoria said, rolling her eyes. "Absolutely nothing…"

Bronson ignored them. "To my youngest and also adoptive daughter, Penelope Janessa Schnee, I leave a sum of one million lien as well as the collection of fine jewelry that had been my mother's that I know she always loved and the entire romance section of the personal family library."

Penelope smiled, though Victoria pinched her. "Mother!"

"Don't get any ideas," She said though she was smirking when she did so. "You've still got to finish at university."

"To my first born grandchild, Winter Willow Schnee, I leave a sum of one point two million lien," Bronson went on. "And to her sister, my second born grandchild - Weiss Kara Schnee - I leave an equal sum of one point two million lien. As both are underage, I entrust the safety of the funds for Weiss Kara Schnee to her mother - and solely her mother - Willow Victoria Schnee while I entrust the safety of Winter Willow Schnee's funds to her aunt - Cristal Annabelle Schnee."

Jacques raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak off of Cristal sending him another glare and sharply running her finger across her neck before pointing at him.

"There are two more clauses, one of which was added in November albeit edited slightly a few weeks ago at the end of December," Bronson said, looking to Cristal who was tightly in Ozpin's arms. "To my third and, at the time of this writing, unborn grandchild whom my youngest biological child - Cristal Annabelle Schnee - and her fiance -"

Cristal looked almost dizzy. "We weren't...there's no way that he could have known that in time to…"

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?" Bronson asked her, and she nodded weakly. "I happen to have an explanation for that, as he wrote in to this document. Nicholas states that on the night of November the third he spoke with your then partner in his study and that he asked for your hand in marriage, something that Nicholas gladly gave his blessing for."

Cristal looked to Ozpin, her grey eyes wide. "You were going to propose that night?"

"Yes," He admitted, kissing her forehead. "But I decided not to as you were stressed and a bit sick as that was also the night you found out that you're pregnant with our child."

Cristal wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you so much…"

Ozpin smiled, rubbing her back. "I love you too…"

"May I continue?" Bronson asked, and Cristal temporarily let go of her fiance and nodded. "To my third and at the time of this writing unborn grandchild whom my youngest biological child - Cristal Annabelle Schnee - and her fiance - Ozpin - have confided in me to be named either Lana Nicole Schnee or Edward Nicholas Schnee, I leave a sum of one point two million lien in the trust of their mother, Cristal Annabelle Schnee."

Victoria looked to Cristal sadly and with the slightest bit of regret in her eyes. "He would have loved to meet your child."

Cristal glanced down at her perfect nails. "I know."

"Lastly," Bronson said slowly. "As a man who believes in being honest to a fault, I leave my entire company and its assets to my youngest biological child - my favourite as a result of her strength and resilience and intellect - Cristal Annabelle Schnee, as well as the manor, my remaining personal fortune, and I also formally promote her to my position as CEO and chairman of the board of the SDC in the case that I do not get to do so at this year's ball on January the seventh."

Cristal looked as if she might faint. "Oh my god."

Jacques sent her a glare. "You don't deserve this."

Cristal stood up shakily, clenching her fists. "You don't get to tell me what I deserve or not."

"The formal transfers will take place as quickly as possible," Bronson said as he picked up his things and left the room. "I will allow you all to deliberate amongst yourselves."

Cristal managed a smirk at Jacques after Bronson left the room. "Ha."

Jacques stepped over towards the tiny woman. "You're going to be the end of the SDC, aren't you?"

Cristal scoffed. "The opposite."

"For some reason," Jacques said, taking one more step so that they were face to face. "I don't believe that."

"You're an insufferable ass," She snapped. "And he wrote you out because I told him the truth about you."

Willow gasped. "Cristal!"

"Actually, I was the one that convinced him," Victoria said haughtily, her eyes almost as flaming as her red hair. "I realised shortly after the two of you wed that he's a piece of shit."

"Mother!" Willow exclaimed in horror before looking to Winter. "Winter, please leave the room with Weiss and allow us to handle this as adults."

Winter nodded, still holding her baby sister. "Of course."

Willow looked back to her mother. "That was a horrible thing to do."

"Willow, dear, listen to me," Victoria said, setting down her drink. "I know his type because Jacques and I are one in the same in that sense. I am just as manipulative and charming as he is. Cristal," Victoria turned to her middle child. "I was never trying to get the company away from you, I was trying to pick out Jacques's motives and the best way to do that was absolute manipulation. Two can play at that game, but I've been playing longer. Hence why I managed to defeat him."

"He's not manipulative," Willow said, and Jacques nodded though he was unnerved by Victoria recognising him for what he was and also angered by having fallen for her game.

"Exactly," He said, turning back to Cristal. "Have you got any sarcastic comments to make now?"

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "You know just as well as the rest of us do that you only care about yourself and that I am going to do things you never would have because you don't care about anything but turning a profit."

Jacques slapped her hard across the face, hard enough to activate her aura. "You bitch."

Cristal clenched her fists before punching him hard enough in the nose to make it begin to bleed. "I hate you and what you're trying to do to this family."

"You've won the battle, of course," Jacques said, attempting to stop the flow of blood. "But you're going to lose the war. You haven't got a clue what you're messing with."

Cristal scoffed. "I'm a Schnee, the head of the world's largest producer of energy propellant, and I have everything - including love. You're underestimating me."

"No," Jacques said. "I think your commitment to your morals will be your downfall."

Cristal laughed for a moment before she crossed her arms. "You seriously overestimate my character."

Jacques glared at her and stormed out with Willow following him. "You have no idea what you've unleashed."

Penelope started giggling as soon as he left. "He's so stupid!"

"Indeed," Victoria said, giving Cristal a pointed look. "I may be annoyed with what you for more than a few of your life choices, but I sure as hell am going to defend you in this. If he wants to start a war between the two sides of the family, then he can go right ahead."

Ozpin sighed. "Victoria, that's not a good idea."

"There's nothing wrong with revenge," She replied. "Unless of course it goes to far like She has."

Ozpin nodded. "I'm shocked you still remember that."

"I was a member of the group two years before you became headmaster of Beacon," Victoria reminded him. "And I have an uncanny recollection."

"We'll defeat her," Penelope said, smirking. "Somehow."

"I can't believe you got that out of mommy," Cristal said, shaking her head. "You're brilliant."

Penelope grinned. "Thanks."


	46. January 28th: SDC World Headquarters

**_January 28th  
_** _ **Schnee Dust Company  
**_ _ **World Headquarters  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **2:37 PM**_

Cristal bit back tears as she moved the last of her things into her new office. With her inheritance of the company having been approved upon her father's death per the instructions in his will, she had officially been the CEO and chairman of the board for a week. She tried to force herself not to think of how the reading of his will had gone in his old study but her thoughts traveled back to that nonetheless. Willow and Penelope had both received vast funds, and Nicholas had set allocations for Winter, Weiss, and even her own unborn child. Biting at her lip as she began to pace and she tried not to think about the way she had broken down in sobs when she was referenced in his will as his favourite child, how he had remembered what she and Ozpin had said about what they would name their child and how he had included that. Her thoughts wandering too far to reel them back in right away, she sat down at her new desk and buried her face in her hands as she allowed herself to think back to that night just a few hours after the funeral though her thoughts were rather abruptly interrupted by the last person she wanted to see storming into her office.

"I don't think I invited you in here," She snapped, looking up at the man from where she was. "Should I call security and have you removed?"

"I still work here," Jacques reminded her silkily. "And I need to speak with you."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "What about?"

Jacques glared at her. "Listen to me, Cristal, your father -"

"My father," Cristal said, her voice shaking. "Has been dead for three weeks, the funeral just happened as well as the reading of his will, and I happen to be trying to carry on his legacy -"

"Don't you feel that you're the reason for his passing?" Jacques asked her silkily and her head snapped up, her grey eyes wide.

"What was that?" She asked him, her voice low and deadly.

"He had a heart attack defending you," Jacques reminded her, and her hands began to shake though she steadied herself against her desk. "Weren't his last words 'it's...it's all Cristal's'?"

"You son of a bitch," Cristal snapped, forcing herself not to shout at him.

"Give me your position," Jacques said, gaining a glare from her. "It's what your father would have wanted."

"For the man that just quoted his dying words," She said, her tone becoming remarkably even. "You have no understanding of what they mean."

"I am better suited for this role than you are," He said, taking a step towards the small woman. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here at all."

"You don't give even half a damn about anyone besides yourself," She hissed. "And I've long since come to the conclusion that you're unfit to direct human resources."

Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you're giving me your old position as COO."

"No," Cristal said, incling her head towards the door. "Either hand in your resignation - which will look better for you - or I'll have no choice but to formally relieve you of your duties."

"Did you just -" Jacques began incredulously.

"Yes, I'll let you go so get out. Either that or formally resign which I will more than gladly accept." She snapped, forcing the resignation paperwork into his hands.

"I'll fight you for this," He said darkly.

"People believe me far more than you," She reminded him with a smirk. "And I'm also a pregnant woman who just lost her dear father and who also is more than unafraid to cry in court."

Jacques looked at her, completely irate. "Mark my words, Cristal Schnee, you will pay for this."

Cristal shook her head. "As if."

"You really think that you're better than me, more capable than me?" Jacques demanded. "Uncanny confidence for a woman that's only been CEO for a week."

"If I wasn't better and more capable than you, then you would be in my position right now," Cristal snapped once more. "Because if I wasn't better and more capable than you, my father would have set aside his...personal views of you and had you take his place and not me."

"You don't know what you're messing with," Jacques replied, his eyes cold. "Or, to be more specific, who."

"Oh, don't I?" Cristal rolled her eyes. "I'm dealing with a manipulative bastard whose entire existence circles around gaining more wealth, power, and -"

"You don't know as much as you think you do," He replied angrily. "And you've started a war."

"Oh, have I?" Cristal tossed back her voluminous white curls. "Sorry, I didn't realise that you and I had actually started fighting for real. If I had, I would have found a reason to force you out before I was in this position."

Jacques leaned towards her and she stood her ground. "You will not be the most powerful person in the world forever. You might be ensuring that I leave the SDC, but I can do better."

"You really think you're going to create a Dust company from scratch and be able to treat people the way you do?" Cristal laughed dryly. "As if."

"When you see what I do, you'll see what you're up against," He said, a dark glint behind his cold blue eyes. "And everyone will watch you fall."

Cristal slapped him as he had to her so many times. "Fuck you."

"Miss Schnee!" Phoebe ran into the room with Sasha Katt behind her. "This is Sasha Katt, your new director of human resources."

Cristal smiled at Sasha and then sent Jacques a harsh glare. "She's taking your place."

"You can't replace me," Jacques said as he stormed out, signing the resignation paperwork that she'd handed him. "You will regret this."

"That's ironic," Cristal said as she more than happily took the paperwork back from him while he left. "Because I feel the exact opposite."

Sasha laughed. "I take it your sick of him."

"He's an, as my mother put it, abominable human being," Cristal shook her head. "I'm so sorry he forced you out while you were assistant director under him."

"I'm just glad that you wanted me to come back," Sasha said with a smile. "I wasn't so sure."

"You're a good person, and I happened to think that you were more suited for the role that he'd be playing regardless," Cristal glanced to Phoebe. "You're visiting family a few weeks, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes."

"Try and relax, don't worry about me," She told her, and Phoebe nodded again. "Send me a message if anything changes during that time frame."

Phoebe sighed as she thought of her last talk with the mysterious cloaked man and how he had wanted to see her in Mantle to discuss things further - particularly with regard to his next steps. "Of course."


	47. February 9th: Patch

_**February 9th  
Patch  
11:36 AM**_

"Eight months…" Raven muttered to herself. "It's been eight months, almost nine months since Yang was born, there's…"

"Rae?" Tai said, leaning against the bathroom door. "You alright?"

"I think so," She said shakily. "Just give me a few minutes."

Tai sighed. "I'll go fix you some tea downstairs, okay? Yang's still asleep."

"Alright," Raven said, closing her eyes as she leaned against the counter. "Now…" She muttered to herself. "I know it's possible, but we haven't been trying to...oh my god…"

Glancing at the test she had taken over half an hour prior, she sighed. Though she and Tai had agreed that they did in fact want to have another child, the timing was a bit of a mess. She knew that if she was in fact pregnant again that the baby would be born anywhere from mid September to early October making it just over a year younger than Yang. Chewing at the inside of her cheek, she finally forced herself to look though she almost immediately set it back down in shock. Steadying her hands for a moment, she carefully picked it up once more, read it again to be certain, and slowly headed down the stairs where Tai was humming to himself in the kitchen. Sighing heavily as she sat down, she motioned him to do the same once he brought their tea over and set it down. Staring at her in concern, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Rae?" He asked her, and she didn't respond. "Raven, honey, if something's bothering you -"

"You're never going to believe this," She said, passing him the test. "But I'm...I'm pregnant again."

Tai's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed her. "Oh my god."

"Yang's only eight months old," She reminded him shakily. "And -"

"Raven, it's going to be fine," Tai said, taking her hand in his. "I promise. Just...do you want to have it?"

Raven hesitated, but nodded. "I'm not thrilled about the timing per se, but I...yes, I want to have it."

"I'll start doing everything for Yang except for feeding her," Tai said eagerly, squeezing her hand. "I promise. Although, we might want to wait to tell Summer and Qrow since..."

Raven sighed. "I know, it's going to upset her a little."

"They'll be fine, and I'm sure they'll have a child soon enough," Tai said, though he then shook his head. "But I feel awful for them, especially with that miscarriage she had."

"I know, and I wish she was happy," Raven took a small sip of her tea. "But I think we should tell them soon so they don't think we were trying to keep secrets from them."

"So who are you going to tell first?" Tai asked her gently, and she got up and brought her laptop over to the table. "Cristal?"

"Chances are that she won't start shrieking," Raven said darkly as she opened her laptop. "I'm not going to make any guarantees when it comes to Summer and Qrow."

"Isn't she at work?" Tai asked her, but she shook her head. "Really?"

"Today's an Atlesian holiday," She reminded him as she sent out the call. "The anniversary of the provinces signing their treaty that -"

"Created the Kingdom Of Atlas and dissolved - technically - the Kingdom Of Mantle?" Cristal suggested with a smirk as she answered. "You're lucky I'm awake."

"It's past nine," Raven reminded her, matching her smirk. "Isn't that your rule? Not before nine unless required?"

Cristal laughed. "Yeah, it is. So, what's happening in Vale and more specifically on Patch?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Always direct, aren't you?"

"Sounds like both us," She replied. "Seriously, what is it?"

Raven crossed her arms. "Well...I'm pregnant again."

Cristal stared at her. "What? Is that even -"

"My cycle started again, and I suppose it's not too terrible spacing," Raven sighed. "I'm probably due anywhere between mid September to early October."

Cristal smiled. "July 13th. That's mine."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not having this one in July," Raven shook her head. "It's going to be just a few months and a year younger than Yang, since she was born on the twenty sixth of May last year."

"And it's going to be fine, and I'm going to do as much as I can to take care of them so that you can feel like yourself," Tai said, coming into the frame as he wrapped his arms around her. "You alright in Atlas, Cristal?"

She hesitated. "As alright as I'm going to be right now. Because of the whole disaster that just walked out of hell - and yes I'm referring to the final destruction of Mountain Glenn by grimm - Oz is with me since Beacon got an unexpected winter holiday for the next month so that huntsman and huntresses - fully trained ones - can focus on sifting through the remains and dealing with the grimm population."

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Chrissy?" He asked her, and she turned slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine," She said, resting her hands on her noticeably protruding abdomen. "Tired and still struggling with my...nevermind."

"Raven, can I -" Summer started as she bounded into the kitchen though she stopped when she saw the pregnancy test still on the table. "Is that a...it's positive...Raven, you're pregnant again?"

Raven groaned. "Summer, I -"

"When did you find out?" She asked her, biting her lip.

"Today, not too long ago," She admitted, rubbing her neck. "Summer, please don't -"

Summer came over to her and tightly embraced her. "I know this one might be more stressful, but I'm happy for you."

"Aww..." Cristal said, adjusting her glasses. "You two are like sisters that are polar opposites."

"Hi, Cristal," Summer said, smiling. "You doing okay?"

"I'd be doing better if literally everyone quit asking me that," She muttered, even as Ozpin sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "No, seriously."

"Do I hear the voice of a bitter CEO complaining?" Qrow asked as he came into the room. "Where is she?"

"Behind the screen, dumbass," Cristal said as he walked over to them and came into the frame. "I don't have magic powers, you know."

"Liar, you're the Winter Maiden," Qrow reminded her, and she rolled her eyes. "So you do have magic powers."

"Not the kind that let me teleport to wherever I want to be with the snap of my fingers," She countered. "So ha."

"I'm right to call you a bitter CEO," Qrow said as he shifted to embrace his wife. "So, Sums, how long have they been keeping you hostage?"

She giggled. "Just a few minutes."

"Well, I -" Qrow stopped upon noticing the test lying still on the table. "Summer, are you -"

She shook her head sadly. "No, but...Raven is."

"What?" He stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "I wish we were luckier."

Summer hopped up into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder while he held her. "So do I..."


	48. February 13th: West Mantle

_**February 13th  
West Mantle  
City Of Mantle  
Atlas  
11:31 PM**_

It was rather dark in the prison itself as the lights had gone off for the night and there were only a few Atlesian Knights standing guard. Pleased with the robots taking the place of the humans for the night shift, Tyrian slipped past the laser security system and ripped the heads of of the AK-130's outside of the prison control room before disabling all of them. He laughed to himself as he adjusted his heavy cloak around himself and thought of how that brief meeting with that Phoebe Vail girl that his goddess seemed so interested in had gone. In the conversation that he'd had with her, he found quickly that he could understand what the Queen saw in her. She was currently the assistant to Cristal Schnee - not the ideal in his world or his goddess's - but she had a good deal of untapped potential in those amber eyes, ashen hair, and glass heels. He figured - after some persuasion from Watts who he knew would be able to get to her - that she'd be able to be convinced to join the cause.

Power does have it's allure, after all.

Laughing to himself once more, he shut down the security system to the entire facility and then smiled to himself upon realising that this would reflect badly on the Council Of The Kingdom Of Atlas. At the very least, it would cause damage in the divisions related to internal defense although he knew full well that General Cyan and General Soleil - not to mention a few others with similar specialties - would push for greater security. They had one shot at this, and Watts could not be caught again. He was the type of prisoner that was cunning; Watts was unable to escape with his mind, but he was able to manipulate others and gain his way out with his mind and that was something Tyrian knew full well. He hated the man to the core of his being, but he could not deny his intellect. Shaking his head as he entered the maximum security ward, he coiled his tail tightly into himself so that it would not show any sign beneath his cloak and he held himself haughtily so that the prisoners - albeit in the darkness - would mistake him for a late warden checking upon the power outage.

Reaching Watts's cell at the end of the block, he used a decryption bug on his scroll to unlock the cell and the man looked up suddenly though he relaxed upon seeing that it was only Tyrian. Sitting up, he adjusted the suit that he was wearing as best he could and then began to do the same to his hair though he quickly gave up. Standing to his full height, he glanced at the scorpion faunus coldly but nodded curtly and followed him quickly out. Sneaking out through the small office near the end of this cell, both the scorpion and the doctor froze upon hearing the slight hum of electricity and the lights rising in the other building once again. Cursing under his breath, Tyrian motioned for Watts to follow him out of the side entrance that led into a musky alley way but this allowed them the chance to escape into the city before the authorities had even realised that one of their more classed prisoners was missing.

Tyrian then led him out into the heavily tinted Mercedes Benz that he had bought with some stolen funds that he had needed in order to get into the Kingdom Of Atlas with his forged identity. The kingdom was rather tense in regards to its security and, although it had not been difficult to get in, he knew that it was particularly suspicious of the White Fang and its rising activity in the kingdom - specifically in the City Of Mantle in which they currently were. Knowing that their chances would be better if they got into the capital City Of Atlas, Tyrian paused shortly before the freeway and pulled over into a small Dust Liquidization Station to not only fuel up the car but to toss Watts a razor and scissors. Motioning to his mustache and his hair, Tyrian then made cutting motions before getting out of the vehicle, placing the fuel pump into the tank, and walking into the small market to buy an albeit mocking drink for Watts that he knew would anger him but that he also knew would lead to an amusing scene.

Sauntering back out to the car, he slammed the stolen credit card into the slot and paid for the fuel before slamming the door shut and passing a shaven and trimmed Watts the rather disgusting bottle of vodka. Watts gave the bottle a cursory glance prior to considering murdering Tyrian right then and there but in the end decided against that course of action if only because he knew that it would displease Salem and that was the very last thing that he wanted to deal with. Considering then breaking the bottle against the window, he recalled that it had been over a year since he had last had the luxury of consuming alcohol of any sort and - grudgingly - he uncapped the bottle and began to drink it slowly with rather noticeable and exaggerated grimaces. Tyrian swore loudly as he drove on the freeway even to the point of rolling down the window, slowing down, and shouting at the drunkards who were on and vandalizing the freeway divider. Shaking his head as he recaped the bottle, Watts tapped Tyrian rather harshly on the shoulder.

"What?" The scorpion faunus demanded angrily as he continued to drive at near illegal speeds.

"If you don't slow down," Watts hissed, looking at the speedometer. "You're going to get us caught."

"Fuck!" Tyrian shrieked. "She'd never forgive me if that happened!"

"I take it you are to bring me back to her domain for the time being?" Watts asked him, reclining once more in the back of the car. "Or is this some elaborate scheme to get me killed?"

"First," Tyrian said, rolling up the windows again and slowing down his speed irritably. "We are going to convince Phoebe Vail - Madame Schnee's assistant - to join us. Or, more accurately, you will be."

"Didn't Cristal Schnee's father die last month?" Watts's lips turned upwards in an almost coy smile. "Good riddance, I never did like the man. Although I was hoping that Jacques would overtake the SDC rather than her. Seems to me that he knows how to run a business whereas she knows how to...have morals."

"As our goddess says," Tyrian spoke reverently as he thought of Salem. "We are above any human or faunus moral code."

Watts rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes of course."

"So it is settled," Tyrian began laughing gleefully again. "I will please her! She is going to be more than relieved when -"

"Shut up, we all know you worship her," Watts snapped. "And before I deal with this...Phoebe Vail...I would like to deal with someone else."

"Who?" Tyrian asked, rolling his eyes. "Your ex wife?"

"My ex wife is no one I want any business with," Watts replied snippily. "Besides, I believe that she's remarried."

"Then who the hell do you have business with?" Tyrian narrowed his eyes and then cackled. "I see. You've been deprived of copulation for the last year or so, and so now you'd like to become a frequent patron at a brothel."

"You weak minded ignoramus!" Watts shouted. "I happen to have business with another member of my so called family and I repeat that I do not refer to my ex wife!"

"Then who are you talking about?" Tyrian demanded as he slammed on the brakes upon reaching a traffic jam. "Who? Isn't your brother in a mental hospital because he went mad and your parents are dead?"

Watts gritted his teeth. "I'm referring to my...well, surprisingly successful progeny. That insolent girl I took part in creating who left with her mother when the divorce happened when she was twelve. If she had common sense, she would have come with me."

"Do you even know where your daughter lives?" Tyrian asked him harshly. "And any day in which you intend to...bust in on her life?"

Watts smiled tightly. "The fifteenth is when I'll do such. Gives me time to...think about what I'll say to her."

"And the location?" Tyrian asked, continuing to follow the signs on the freeway that denoted for the downtown City Of Atlas. "Watts!"

He rolled his eyes. "She's married now, but if her husband hasn't moved out of the house he's lived in for the last...three years, then she lives at 9276 West End Drive. City Of Atlas. The...shall we say...wealthiest district. Married an Adel I believe, and she may be a mother. I haven't spoken to her since her mother dragged her off but if she's in a good state right now then it's time that I interrupt that. See how she takes the reminder of who her father is."

"What's her name?" Tyrian asked curiously.

Watts laughed. "Not the name I would have chosen, but it's Allison. Allison Caroline Watts...sorry, I mean Allison Caroline Adel."


	49. February 15th: 9276 West End Drive

_**February 15th  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:32 PM**_

Blake grinned as he entered the living room where his wife was finishing up her designs for the night. "I got Coco to fall asleep."

"And let me guess," Allison replied, setting aside her work and smiling at her husband. "You're giving me that look because you want me."

"I want to ravish you in my love," Blake replied dramatically as he came over to her. "I want to touch you all over..."

"Blake, stop, you're making me blush," Allison said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. "And I have a confession to make before you and I strip and make passionate love to each other on this couch."

"For not the first time," Blake added, kissing her lips softly. "What is it? You're not in trouble are you?"

"No...not per se," Allison bit her lip and ignored the fact that he still didn't know why she was so unnerved by the report of the day prior that Arthur Watts had escaped maximum security prison. "Actually...there are a few things I need to tell you."

Blake's brow furrowed in concern. "Allie, what's going on? You look pale, and -"

"I'm pregnant again," She bit off quickly, covering her mouth when she realised that hadn't been how she had wanted to bring up that topic. "Before you start yelling, I swear it's yours and I only just -"

Blake stopped her speech with a passionate kiss to her lips. "Promise me you're not teasing me?"

"Why would I be -" She started but he cut her off again with another kiss. "Blakey, what are you -"

"I think all of our touching has paid off," He replied, kissing her neck. "Didn't you tell me after our conversation with Cristal back in April: 'To hell with reason, I can run a fashion line and raise two kids with you. Let's have another baby.'?"

Allison turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Blake, I'm almost afraid to tell Cristal."

"She'll be happy for you," He said, pulling her up into his arms. "And me too. She'll probably be glad that the media will shift to Designer Allison Caroline Adel and her -"

"Blake -" Allison protested.

"Her family, her life, and where she's trying to go in this journey of hers," Blake finished, affectionately rubbing her cheek. "At the very least, they'll shut up about her and Ozpin's wedding, her pregnancy, the loss of her father, her taking charge of the SDC -"

"Blake, I don't want people to be talking about us all the time!" Allison shook her head. "Especially because I..."

"Allie," Blake said nervously. "You're not happy about this, are you?"

She stared at him in shock. "Of course I'm happy about this! I'm not scared about the baby, I'm scared that when people start scrutinising my family they'll think that I..."

"Think that you're what?" Blake asked her, cupping her cheek. "Allie, sweetheart, what is it?"

"My father..." She whispered, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he leave when you were twelve?" He sighed when she nodded. "Allie, I'm not going to leave you like he did your mother."

"Funny that you assume that," Allison said dryly. "Because she and I left. I went with her after she filed for divorce. My father's dangerous, Blake, in ways that I'm not sure you'll understand."

"Try me," He said, kissing her softly. "Allison, I'll do anything to make you feel better, to keep us and our two children safe."

Allison bit her lip. "Remind me, what's my maiden name again?"

Blake stared at her in confusion. "Canson, why?"

"That's my mother's," Allison said, hanging her head in shame. "She changed it after the divorce. Cristal doesn't even know that -"

"Your best friend doesn't even know who your father is? You haven't told anyone?" Blake wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Why?"

Allison continued to stare downwards even as he brushed away her tears. "Blake...remember how I stormed out of the room and started crying in our bedroom yesterday -"

"After that report about Watts escaping?" Blake shook his head. "He won't want anything to do with us, even if he is as mad as they say."

"No, you don't understand!" Allison exclaimed tearfully. "That man - who I hate with all of my being - is half responsible for my existence!"

Blake's eyes widened. "Dr. Arthur Watts, the disgraced scientist and doctor who worked with Merlot and performed unethical aura experiments, is your father?"

Allison nodded weakly. "Don't you see why I..."

"Allison, don't think for a second that this changes anything between us," Blake said fiercely, only tightening his hold around her. "You are my wife, the woman I love, and you're nothing like that asshole that took part in creating you. You got out, and your fine. I'm here, I love you, I want nothing except for to hold you for the rest of our days. Our family means everything to me - you, mean everything to me. I will do anything to make you feel better about this. I can't...I can't blame you for not wanting to say anything but oh my god I'm glad you did. I'm going to comfort you, I'm going to hold you, I'm going to -"

"Touch me all over?" Allison suggested weakly.

"If you want me to," He said with a smile. "But only if you want me to."

She hesitated. "I know that it's still safe because I know that the baby's perfectly well protected inside of me but I literally just told you my darkest secret and you still are willing to have sex with me?"

"If it will make you feel better and if you want me to," Blake said, holding her still and kissing her cheek. "Like I said, I will do anything to make you happy."

Allison sighed. "You're not just saying that?"

"Have I ever 'just said' things to you?" He countered, and she shook her head.

"Come here, Blakey," Allison said with a half smile while her back slowly began to press into the couch. "If you're willing to touch me to celebrate..."

Blake smiled. "You know, our anniversary is tomorrow. We could celebrate that a bit early."

Allison shook her head. "Fine, make this the prerequisite to our anniversary sex."

"We'll have to explain to Coco at some point that you're pregnant, you know," He reminded her as he pulled off her shirt. "Since she'll be three by the time the baby's born...most likely."

Allison rolled her eyes. "We can discuss that later."

"Okay," Blake kissed her lips rather fervently for several moments until she ripped off his shirt. "I know you're strong, you don't have to keep showing me."

Allison giggled as he pressed himself against her and she could feel his hardened member through his pants. "Blakey..."

"I love you," He swore as he kissed her cheek and neither heard the door unlock. "More than -"

"How indecent," A haughty voice said upon opening the door. "I was hoping for better."

Allison immediately tensed and looked instinctively away from the door as soon as she heard the voice. "No..."

Blake stopped but brought his wife tightly into his arms and glared at the man. "How the hell do you know where we live?"

"Your address hasn't changed in the last three years, Adel," Watts replied simply. "And I bypassed the access codes with a bug on my scroll."

Blake stroked Allison's hair as she shook in his arms. "You're her worst nightmare, you know that? I don't know what you did to her and your wife, but I'll destroy you if you -"

"I need to deal with her," Watts replied crossing his arms. "Allison, if you don't speak I'll cause you more pain than just a slap you haven't received in the past decade or so."

"Mother and I left for a reason," Allison whimpered. "I never wanted to see you again."

"You don't get that luxury," He said, eyeing Blake as he stood up with his wife in his arms. "What are you doing?"

Blake pulled his wife's shotgun out of one of the drawers in the kitchen and pointed it at Watts. "It's no use calling the cops because you'll chloroform us if we try it. But you'll get out of here because I'm pointing a gun at you and am not afraid to pull the trigger."

Watts rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Blake tightened his grip over the trigger. "I'll shoot you and feel no shame about it."

Watts glanced around but he cursed when he realised he was dependant on Adel's goodwill. "I'll be in touch."

"No, you won't," Allison finally said with conviction. "You'll burn in hell for what you've done!"

Watts rolled his eyes and backed out, closing the door behind him. "You're a fool, Allison. Just like your mother."

As soon as he was gone, Blake set down the gun and let his wife down though he held her still. "Are you going to be okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before running off to their bathroom and vomiting - and not entirely as a result of her pregnancy.


	50. March 24th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**March 24th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
12:31 PM  
**_

"You look exhausted," Zoe commented upon seeing Cristal when she entered Beacon Tower "Are you doing alright?"

Cristal nodded with a nervous look in her eyes. "I guess."

Ozpin gently took her hand. "It's alright, Chrissy, I know things haven't been easy for you."

"Whoa…" Qrow said in mock surprise. "You two are showing affection? What a surprise…"

Zoe slapped him rather harshly on the back. "Don't be a dick."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "You know that she's -"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Cristal said dangerously. "I mean it!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What? Wait, are you and Qrow secret lovers?"

"No!" Cristal and Qrow exclaimed simultaneously, sending each other disgusted looks.

"I barely tolerate her most of the time!" Qrow narrowed his eyes upon Cristal clenching her fists.

"He pisses me off more often than not!" She shrieked. "And it's pretty obvious that -"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're in love with Ozpin and that you're pregnant with his child," Qrow said dismissively. "Anything else new?"

Cristal glared at him. "Shut up."

"Qrow," Summer said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're jealous of them, but please don't upset her over it."

Qrow sighed. "I guess you're right, Sums."

She smiled lightly. "See? All you have to do is listen to your wife."

"Of course I'll listen to you," Qrow said, kissing her cheek. "I love you, after all."

Summer giggled and blushed. "Really, in front of everyone? Qrow -"

"We could be doing a lot worse," He whispered. "We could be having sex."

"Qrow!" Summer bit her lip to avoid laughing. "Why?"

"You sure you're alright, Allie?" Blake gently squeezed his wife. "I know you're still a bit shaken up."

Allison glanced around nervously. "What exactly do all of you do here?"

"We're bringing you into the group," General Cyan said as gently as possible. "More specifically, the group of rather talented people that protect our world."

"From what exactly, grimm?" Allison stared at her in confusion. "General Cyan, with all due respect, I'm no huntress. I'm good with a gun, but that's because my mother used to take me to the range to practise with shotguns in case I ever got...accosted."

"That's not going to happen," Blake said, tightening his arms around her. "They'd have to get through me, and no one gets through me."

Allison sighed. "You're my knight, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," He said, kissing her forehead. "And I'm surprised you started wearing heels."

"I started wearing them because it looks better for my professional image," She replied as he drew her closer. "Were you right about them increasing your sex drive?"

Blake grinned and lightly squeezed her ass. "What do you think?"

She blushed. "Blake!"

"I hate you people," Qrow muttered. "What's -"

Summer elbowed him. "We can't talk, remember?"

He considered that for a moment but the nodded. "Fair enough."

"So what exactly happened, and why have you been avoiding all of us for the last month?" Cristal asked her, leaning against Ozpin's desk with his arm wrapped around her waist. "You don't seem sick, which is what you told me. You did the cute little cough and everything when we were on video call. Did Blake do something dumb to get your house under quarantine?"

Allison sighed. "If pointing a gun at a dangerous man and threatening to shoot him counts, then yes."

"You're under house arrest because Blake attempted murder?" Cristal shook her head. "That doesn't sound quite right."

"Damn you for being perceptive," Allison said, but she sighed once more. "Sorry, Cristal -"

"I've heard worse, it's fine," She said dismissively. "I cannot tell you what a relief it is to have Jacques gone."

"Isn't he starting his own company?" Blake asked her, and she groaned. "A stock trading and investments firm?"

Cristal crossed her arms. "He is, and it's going to crash and burn."

"Sounds like you'll have a hand in that," Qrow commented, sipping from his flask while they all glared at him. "What?"

"I'd never do that," Cristal snapped. "That's completely unethical."

"She wouldn't be able to get a acquisitional or liquidational motion like that through the Department Of Treasury, and Atlesian laws prohibit anti competitive or monopolistic practises such as that," Cyan said, and Qrow looked at her as if she'd spoken another language. "The Council wouldn't allow it."

"You're just saying that because you're a dick," Blake rolled his eyes. "Which is fine, because it suits you well but you're still a dick."

"Chrissy isn't her mother," Ozpin said lightly squeezing his wife. "And, ironically, her mother suggested she try something like that."

"Of course Victoria would suggest that," Allison said, twisting her hair in her hands. "That's the simplest way to get what she wants but it's going to be more satisfying when it crashes and burns on its own."

"Qrow, do you know anything about how business affairs work in Atlas?" James asked him while Glynda took his hand. "Or how people in that line of work make decisions?"

"Qrow, why do you even care?" Glynda asked him, sounding almost exasperated. "I mean, honestly, since when have you ever cared about Cristal's personal life?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Qrow," Summer said softly. "I know that you're jealous of her, and I am too -"

"Sorry, what was that?" Cristal said, acting clueless on purpose. "Unless I'm losing my sanity, you just said that you and Qrow are jealous of me."

Summer bit her lip. "Yeah, we are."

Cristal waved her hands in exasperation as she came over to her. "Why would you be jealous of me? I'm a 4'9'', anxious wreck! So what if I'm the CEO of the largest -"

"We're..." Summer trailed off before her voice started rise with every subsequent word she spoke. "I'm jealous of the fact that you're pregnant! I'm jealous that the other day you found out that you're going to have your beautiul Lana Nicole Schnee! I'm jealous of the fact that you and Ozpin didn't even have to try and have a kid and yet here you are! You're five months pregnant, and I wish I was! I'd take your life in -"

"You don't want my life," Cristal said, shaking her head. "It's not as perfect or glamourous as you think."

Summer fought back tears, and her silver eyes were wide. "I don't care! I'd sell my soul to have a family and I...I just can't! I...I can't! I'm not that...I'm that blessed..."

Qrow stared in shock as she stormed out, crying. "You've really done it, haven't you Cristal?"

"I didn't -" She started.

"I don't give a damn if you didn't mean it!" Qrow shouted as he stepped to follow her. "You don't know anything but getting your way, but everything turning out the way that you -"

"Shut up!" Cristal snapped, activating her maiden powers and summoning a floating ball of ice in her hands. "I get it! Things are superficially better for me than they are for you and Summer Rose but -"

Without even thinking, Qrow slapped her. "Stop acting like you deserve sympathy when you don't!"

Cristal deactivated her powers, her hands shaking. "You don't even know me..."

"I know you better than you'd care to admit," Qrow muttered as he left like his wife had. "This can be dealt with later."

Cyan shook her head. "Can a damn thing get done around here ever?"

"Sorry about that," Tai said, and Cristal didn't respond. "Qrow -"

"Qrow," She started, clenching her fists. "Can go burn in hell."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said as he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay."

"No one knows me as well as they think they do," She muttered. "They just don't. The only exceptions are you and my teammates...and Raven, but...but those are different circumstances."

"Chrissy," Ozpin softly kissed her. "I'm here for you."

"I know," She whispered. "I know."

The room was silent until General Cyan spoke to Allison. "So what exactly happened that caused you to evade all contact for a month? It can't possibly be the fact that you're pregnant, especially since you and Blake made that public during all this."

"At least explain what's going on first," Allison said stubbornly, and Ozpin nodded.

"Are you familiar with the stories about the four maidens and also about the man with two souls?" He asked her, and she raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Those stories are true."

Allison turned to Cristal. "And those sparks that -"

"I'm the Winter Maiden," She said, rubbing her neck though she was still tightly in her husband's arms. "I...the powers went to me a few weeks before I found out that I'm pregnant."

Allison hesitated. "So you're saying that all of those stories are true?"

"I thought he was mad when he told me," Glynda admitted. "But they are."

Allison processed that for a moment and then shrugged. "Oh, what the hell. Okay, fine. So maidens are real, there's a crazy bitch out there who's against the man with two souls -"

"That 'crazy bitch'," Tai said with a slight smirk. "Is named Salem. She's been going after Oz since...well, honestly, who knows at this point."

"Over a milenia," The dark haired wizard replied, pushing up his glasses. "Obviously, this is not my first reincarnation."

Allison nodded. "Okay."

"Allison," James said gently. "If you don't want to tell us what happened, you don't have to."

She seriously considered that but shook her head. "Cristal, Blake, and Raven know now so it's only fair that -"

"What?" Cyan exclaimed. "You're hesitant to tell the rest of us, but you've already told your husband, and two of your close friends?"

Allison crossed her arms. "Well, this happens to be a sensitive subject for me and its rising back in my life was more than unwelcome."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyan demanded. "Is this an 'oh no, Phoebe Vail left the SDC and went of to Mistral' kind of thing that is made out to be more dramatic because the media will say so?"

"They overblew it," Cristal muttered. "And I was pissed."

"This is about my - frankly - abusive father," Allison snapped. "And he doesn't even deserve that title so I'm going to speak of him the same way I do to Blake, Cristal, and Raven. This is about Watts."

Cyan's green eyes went wider than anyone in the room could have imagined, and her voice rose accordingly. "Arthur Watts is your father?"

"You can see why my mother and I left when I was twelve," Allison said dryly. "But, yes."

"You poor thing," Cyan said, regaining her composure. "He escaped prison and then -"

"Watts works with Salem," James reminded them, and Cyan sighed. "I doubt he escaped simply to antagonise Al, he probably escaped to be able to continue to work for her."

"And she probably had a hand in his escape, then," Ozpin surmised. "That would explain a lot."

"Sending one of her minions, probably that scorpion who my mother profiled," Cristal rolled her eyes. "Callows, according to what her report said, is maniacal and possibly mad and talks about serving his goddess to some. If they're crazy enough to listen. His goddess might refer to Salem."

"That's fair," Glynda agreed. "And it makes sense."

"But then what happened to cause the two of you to avoid all of us?" Tai asked her, and Allison bit her lip.

"He came to our house and..." Allison swallowed nervously. "He only left because Blake threatened to shoot him."

"You should have done it," Cristal said darkly. "The man deserves it."

"It would have caused more uncomfortable explanations than not," Allison countered, sighing. "But the appeal of that is not lost on me."

"So what exactly happened to him afterwards is the only question?" Cyan suggested, and they nodded. "At the very least, we have a good guess."

"Because that's comforting," Allison muttered, wrapping her arms tightly around Blake. "Perfectly comforting."

Far from where they stood, the Queen was not watching them for once but was instead glancing at Tyrian and Watts who were both perfectly stiff and were not meeting her gaze but were staring at Phoebe. "So," Salem said, drawing a seer towards her and Vail. "Let me show you the powers you are to take."

She watched, her amber eyes wide as she saw the capabilities of a maiden. "You want me...to be your Fall Maiden?"

"You want power, don't you?" The Queen said, leaning towards her. "You have so much potential."

Phoebe tugged at the billowing sleeves of her otherwise tight gold dress that was cinched at her waist by a red sash. "I don't even have access to my aura or my semblance."

"You will," Salem said, appraising her hands and her ashen hair. "You can be so much more than just the assistant to Cristal Schnee. But first, I want you to change your identity. Who are you now?"

She smirked, deciding to embrace her future. "Cinder. Cinder Carnation Fall."


	51. Time Passes (By Sixteen Years)

_**March 11th  
Sixteen Years Later  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
11:13 PM**_

Ruby bit her lip nervously as she watched Glynda continue to pace while Cristal stared at her in exasperation. "What?"

"What?" Cristal asked her. "What? That's all you have to say for yourself? For god's sake, after what happened to your mother fourteen years ago...Ruby, you should know better! I know your father isn't the most responsible man in the world but come on! This is just like the time Tai took you driving a few weeks ago! And you somehow managed to blow up the damn car!"

"I'm glad Katharine and Ash are only thirteen," Glynda muttered, though she knew full well that her and James's twins had a tendency towards mischief at the best of times. "I don't want to know what would happen if I let one of them drive a car."

"Ruby, honestly," Cristal said irritably. "You're fifteen, and while I understand that you are...good with that...rather large weapon of yours...you aren't ready to take on people like Torchwick, and whoever the hell that woman was that Glynda fought off!"

Ruby hung her head in shame as Glynda continued to tap on her tablet and tightened her hand around her crop. "I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, Ruby. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Ruby stared at her in shock. "They started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back," She paused when she saw the girl was smiling and slapped her crop down in front of the girl causing her to shriek. "And a slap on the wrist. But...there is someone else who wants to talk to you."

"She always did look like her mother," Ozpin noted as he came in with a mug and cookies. "Even down to her silver eyes."

Ruby stared at him in confusion. "Um...uh..."

"I take it Qrow's been teaching you a few tricks," Ozpin said, and she nodded. "That makes sense, considering that he's the only other scythe wielder I've ever seen of that skill."

Cristal sent him a sharp look. "If you let her off easy, I swear to god, I'll -"

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "Let the poor girl speak."

"Dad's been a great teacher!" Ruby exclaimed as she shoved the cookies into her mouth and then smiled awkwardly. "It's great that he teaches at Signal on the island like Tai - especially since I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like: hoowah! Witchaaa!"

Ozpin smiled. "So I've noticed. But I have always been curious about why an adorable girl such as yourself is at a school designed to train warriors."

Ruby laughed for a moment but then responded. "Well...I want to be a Huntress. Like Yang! She's starting Beacon this year, although Caitlin's the only non huntress in the family since she -"

Cristal snorted. "Raven is as much of a huntress as I am, which means she's not. She's the leader of her tribe, and I'm the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. We can fight, but we're not huntresses."

"You take missions sometimes, don't be ridiculous," Glynda rolled her eyes. "Raven doesn't, but she travels so much that it's almost as if -"

Cristal waved a hand dismissively as she glanced at her scroll. "Details, details...oh, fuck him! If that asshole thinks that he's -"

"So you want to slay monsters?" Ozpin said quickly to avoid his wife going off for hours about Schnee National And International Holdings Incorporated.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, though she was confused as she thought that ought to be obvious. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! Like I said, Yang's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, because I want to help people! My parents always taught me to help others - Tai did too - and so I thought that I might as well make a career out of it! I mean, the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Cristal groaned. "Fine! Let her into Beacon!"

Ozpin glanced at her. "How do you know that's what I was going to say?"

Cristal adjusted her glasses. "We've been married for seventeen years, Oz. We have two kids, and I know you well. You want to let her into Beacon? Fine. It's your choice."

He looked to back to Ruby. "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby's silver eyes went wide. "More than anything."

Ozpin smiled. "Well, okay."

Ruby grinned as she stood up. "Yes!"

"Qrow, get in here!" Cristal shouted. "I'm not in the mood to deal with -"

Qrow smirked as he came in and tightly embraced his daughter. "Is my pipsqueak going to Beacon? I was hoping that Oz would be lenient and bend the rules."

Glynda and Cristal both glared at him.

"Since when are there any rules in your life?" Glynda asked him, crossing her arms as she collapsed her scroll.

"You're a complete -" Cristal paused as she got another message. "That's it! I know I'm in Vale right now to deal with the board here over Dust robberies but that man needs to hear -"

"Jacques's going to be in town in a week when term starts for Beacon," Qrow told her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't your niece going to Beacon?"

Cristal clenched her fists. "If she'd grow some skin, then she'd have told Jacques to let Winter take her but -"

"You people from Atlas are all very self righteous, aren't you?" Qrow shook his head. "You in particular have always been overconfident."

Cristal, with no subtlety, gestured rudely at him with her finger. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you in the face for not the first time."

Qrow laughed. "I'm heading back to Patch. Glad you didn't flip out, Oz."

As soon as the door shut behind him, Glynda sighed irritably. "I'm not going to deny that she's skilled, but don't you think she's too young?"

"She's going to have to choose, as Summer Rose did years ago, whether or not she wants to be one of the protectors of the world," Ozpin said as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "I might as well give her the opportunity now."

"And someone," Cristal added darkly. "Is going to be less than thrilled when I show up in Atlas tomorrow and tell him that I'm taking Weiss to Beacon."

"You think that's the best way to try and have a better relationship with your niece?" Glynda asked her as her scroll went off. "I'll be at Beacon tomorrow if any of you need to talk. James is still in Vale right now with me and the girls, and I'd rather spend some time with him before he has to go back to Atlas."

"There's a lot we'll have to deal with in the next few months," Cristal shook her head. "Including figuring out who our guardian is going to be...not to mention the Vytal Festival."

"It's all going to be fine," He said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "We'll find a guardian, and the Festival will go off perfectly."

"It's not going to be Lana, or Coco, or Heather...we'd never be able to bring ourselves to risk our daughter, and Blake and Allison would murder me for suggesting either of their girls...and Eddie's our son so he could never take the powers..." Cristal sighed heavily as another girl came to mind. "Although, there is another...one who is just as inconspicuous as they are. And since she's well within the age restrictions, she wouldn't have to kill Amber's assailant herself."

"Who?" Ozpin asked her, and she hesitated.

"Not right now," Cristal said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "Not right now."

* * *

Qrow smiled as he and Ruby walked into the house on Patch a few hours later at two in the morning, only to find his other niece sitting at the kitchen table. "Caitlin Lily Branwen. Still awake?"

She looked up, getting jumpy upon the sound of the door opening and closing along with Qrow's voice. Her green eyes wide behind her thin glasses, and she scowled. "I'm doing homework."

"Tai fall asleep?" He asked her, and she gestured to the stairs with her pencil.

"It's two in the morning, what do you think?" She snapped, reaching for her coffee. "I've just got to push through another hour or so, and then I can go to sleep. I've got a test in my advanced placement world history class tomorrow, and I'm still finishing adding onto my notes. Not to mention the calculus project I have due, and -"

"Can you set that aside for just a few minutes?" Ruby begged her. "Please? I've got something exciting to tell you!"

Caitlin had already turned back to her computer where she was reading about Atlas immediately after the Great War. "It's kind of weird reading all of this, and seeing how some pieces fell into place."

Ruby shrugged. "Well, guess what? I don't even have to finish year nine! I get to go to Beacon next week when term starts -"

"Yang only had to finish year ten, and now you you don't even have to finish year nine?" She muttered, chewing at the tip of her pencil. "Great."

"Don't be like that," Qrow said as he came over. "Oh, is your test -"

"It's the weekly reading quiz," She snapped. "This week, we're covering the Schnee Dust Company and how it's rise influenced Atlas after the Great War. Not to mention key Atlesian leaders in the post war era - especially those who allied themselves with Vale -"

Qrow glanced at her calculus project. "You're -"

"Determining the size ratio of a small triangle created by intersecting tangents within a circle, yes," She said quickly, adjusting her glasses as she sipped more coffee. "And -"

"You know," Raven said as she walked into the house. "When I said I was going to be back from Mistral late tonight, I hadn't meant for a welcome party."

"Ruby fought Torchwick and some crazy woman with Glynda," Qrow said proudly. "And now she's going to Beacon."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Lovely. She'll keep Yang company."

"I'm going to let you and your other child sort out her sleep cycle," Qrow said as Ruby all but ran up the stairs to her room. "And I am going to go and get some sleep since I don't have a mission until another few weeks."

Raven crossed her arms. "I don't see why you keep trying to play hero."

"I don't see why your daughter who's going to be seventeen in September can't drive while your other daughter who turns eighteen in May has been driving her motorcycle illegally since she was fourteen," Qrow shrugged as he started up the stairs. "Whatever."

Raven glared at him as he made his way up and then turned to her daughter. "Did you start all of this when you got home from your classes today?"

She nodded as her mother sat down next to her. "Yeah. I finished the section of my research project for biology that I needed to, I've finished and submitted my final essay on the necessity of controversy for my language arts class, and I'm almost done with my calculus project and my study into the influence of the SDC and political leaders in the early years of the Kingdom Of Atlas."

Raven sighed. "I can't believe you take ballet and lyrical on top of all of this. Not to mention your singing and songwriting."

She shrugged. "I'll be fine after this week. I'm almost halfway through the semester, and classes end on June seventh."

Raven glanced at her work. "I'm glad you're applying yourself heavily and whatever it is I'm supposed to say, but you didn't need to take all honours or university level classes. Isn't your world history final this year a university level test?"

Caitlin bit her lip, but nodded. "I'm scared, mommy. I feel like I'm going to fail everything, there's that bitch in lyrical who makes fun of my voice being higher than average, and people hate me -"

"It's going to be alright," Raven said, coming over to her and embracing her. "Finish this up and get some sleep. I sure as hell won't be going to sleep until you do."

"Daddy's already asleep," She told her. "Probably a few hours ago."

"Caitlin Lily Branwen, you have to be leaving for your classes at eight thirty and you have to be up by seven thirty," Raven shook her head, looking at the information about Atlas her daughter was studying. "And, as for the Atlas history, think of Cristal and you'll be fine."

Caitlin groaned. "What if there's some sort of obscure detail that I miss? i -"

"You're a perfectionist, but you're not going to be able to do much on five hours of sleep," Raven said, closing her computer. "And your calculus project is nearly done. You have study hall before calculus, do it then. For god's sake, go to sleep. You'll be fine."

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I don't lie to you," Raven reminded her, crossing her arms. "Really, it's all going to be fine."

She hesitated, but nodded and set her computer on its charger. "Fine, I'll go to sleep."

Zwei barked suddenly, causing her to scream.

"Damn it, Zwei!" She shrieked, pausing at the landing of the stairs. "You know I don't like it when you scare me! Usually you're calm like Chatton, but -"

The small corgi stared at her funny as she picked up her black cat and carried it upstairs with her.

"Rae?" Tai said groggily as he came down the stairs upon having heard the dog. Passing his daughter, he sighed. "Is she really only just going to sleep?"

Raven nodded. "Seems like it."

"I'm glad you're home," He said, tightly embracing her. "I missed you, you know."

She bit her lip. "I'm never gone forever."

"You were gone for several weeks, Raven," Tai kissed her softly. "I was worried that something might have happened to you."

"Nothing did," She promised him. "And what happened to Summer was an accident."

"I know," He said, rubbing his neck. "But we were all there."

She looked down, her red eyes twinged with regret. "I know."

Far, far away from the seeming solitude and peace of Vale the Queen herself was shaking her head as she looked into the seer and saw the entire group flashing before. "A spark can cause the flames to begin," She murmured, her voice almost sad. "It's a damn shame that nothing lasts forever…"


	52. March 12th: 9276 West End Drive

_**March 12th  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:37 PM**_

"I've got you!" Blake exclaimed as his wife walked through the door and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you didn't have to work late."

She smiled. "Are the girls -"

"In here!" Heather declared from the living room.

"In there," Blake said with a smirk as he kissed her cheek. "You doing okay?"

She sighed. "I don't want to think much about that threat."

"I promised you sixteen years ago that I was going to protect you," Blake said, holding her close. "Earlier than that, actually, considering that was one of the things I said during our wedding vows."

Allison stepped out of her heels as they walked into the living room. "I know you'll protect me, but that doesn't make me any less scared of what he might do."

"Watts will be caught," Blake assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "And even though he's back in the kingdom, they'll find him and lock him up. No one's going to be laying a finger to us."

"Hey, Coco?" Heather said as she continued to paint her sister's nails. "Do you want me to make it look like your nails are covered in blood?"

Coco glanced up at her sister, who had double piercings at the end of her right eyebrow and was rather fascinated by tracking serial killers. "No."

"Damn..." Heather muttered. "First I'm not allowed to try and catch -"

"You are sixteen years old, Heather," Allison reminded her with a smile. "You're not an agent for the council yet."

She sighed. "I wish. I could be putting investigative skills to use."

Coco watched as her sister reached for the red nail polish. "Nope, I'm scared. Not sure about you but I -"

Heather groaned. "You're so boring!"

"And I've decided I'd rather go and get a tattoo from a sketchy man in an alleyway than let my sister paint my nails, because the last time you did so it got all over the floor and mommy -"

"I thought it looked like a murder had occured, yes," Allison smirked. "Which one of you was it?"

"Neither," Blake whispered, kissing her cheek. "They're not that crazy."

Heather started giggling but stopped when she heard the door. "I bet that's Cristal..."

"Why would it be Cristal?" Coco asked her but, off of a pointed look from her mother, she got up and headed towards the door. "Fine, I'll get it."

"Aww..." Heather said with a sarcastic grin. "You're so cute!"

"That's what I wish people would say about her," Allison muttered, and Blake laughed. "What?"

"I know that you don't like people flirting with her, but still," He said as he glanced down the hall. "At least people are interested in her."

"I'd like it better if they were..." Allison shook her head. "Nevermind."

Coco rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "So, Cristal…"

"Would you believe me if I told you that Weiss still hates me because she thinks I'm out to destroy her family?" Cristal asked her, and Coco raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

She shrugged. "Since you brought it up, probably."

"My nearly nineteen year old daughter is not your therapist," Allison said as Cristal and Coco entered the room. "I always thought that was my job."

"I take it I can go and sleep like a real person before I go back to Beacon on the eighteenth?" Coco asked her, and Allison nodded. "Okay."

"Heather," Allison said as Coco left the room. "Your father, Cristal, and I need to talk alone."

The sixteen year old shrugged as she stood up. "Okay."

"No eavesdropping," Allison told her, and she didn't respond. "I mean that!"

"I know you do," She said with a smile as she headed upstairs. "You're always very clear about what you mean."

Allison waited for a few seconds until she was almost certain that she was gone. "So you and Weiss got into another row again?"

Cristal hesitated. "If you can call our arguments that."

"Oh, so it was a full on shouting match?" Blake suggested, and she glared. "Sorry."

"Between me and Jacques, yes," She admitted, rubbing her neck. "But she overheard the end of it which trailed into her and I having an argument."

"What exactly were you and Jacques arguing about?" Allison asked her, knowing that it could very well be anything from his appearance to his company. "SNIHI?"

"I wish," Cristal said darkly. "No, it started when I came in and told him I'm taking Weiss to Beacon because it's more efficient for me to do so anyways. He said no, and accused me of trying to corrupt her like I supposedly corrupted Winter who, coincidentally, thinks for herself and has no problem doing so aloud."

"That's fairly typical," Allison said, sensing there was more. "So what's -"

"Jacques then brought up my father," She said, brushing aside tears. "And told me, for not the first time, that I'm responsible for his death because he was defending me when he..."

Allison helped her sit down as she broke off in sobs. "Chrissy, you're not responsible for Nicholas having a heart attack. That was proven after his death. It was not caused by stress although that situation was incredibly stressful but because he had forgotten to take his heart medicine that morning and also hadn't taken his cough suppressants either. It was an accident, and it was a tragedy, and it was not your fault."

"But it's..." Cristal buried her face in her hands and her glasses began to fog from the tears. "I hate that for once Jacques is correct that my father died defending me -"

"Chrissy, it wasn't your fault!" Blake exclaimed, sitting down on the other side of her and sharing concerned looks with his wife. "Everything that happened that night...for one, Willow was a complete bitch and I made that clear to her -"

"The two of them had the most...well, if the circumstances hadn't been so serious it would have been the most hilarious argument I've ever seen," Allison shook her head. "The two of them went back and forth and Blake won because he pointed out that she was nothing more or less than your mother."

"My mother is not as bad as she was sixteen years ago, but she's still a..." Cristal sighed. "A lot of things, but all of them involve her being a snake."

"Listen," Blake said gently. "I know that this has always been something you've...kept bottled up but that's not healthy for you. You freak out over -"

"I know, I know!" Cristal bit her lip. "But I..."

"Nothing that happened that night was your fault," Allison said with perfect confidence. "Willow was a bitch because that's what she is. Jacques was an asshole because that's what he is. Your mother...well, is your mother. And what happened to Nicholas was an accident - it was not your fault. If it had been stress induced, that would have been clear in the scan of his brain that was done and it proved that wrong. It was a simple heart attack that was amplified by his breathing problems. None of that was your fault - it was all an accident."

Cristal was quiet for a long moment but nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"You say that every time any of us tell you that," Allison pointed out, and she glanced at her. "i have a feeling that Oz has told you not to blame yourself."

"He has," Cristal admitted softly. "But I...you're right that I don't really..."

Allison tightly embraced her. "I'm just hoping that one of these days you'll accept that it wasn't your fault."

She nodded weakly. "I hope so too."

Blake's eyes went wide when he noticed a small note attached to Allison's file. "Allie, what's this?"

Allison glanced at it before reaching for it. "Blake, I -"

Blake set it down slowly in horror as he looked to her. "That's a new threat. Allie, why didn't you tell me -"

"I'm just as scared as you are, and I wanted to process!" Allison tried to calm herself as she went on. "Blake -"

In almost an instant, he was next to her and lifting her into his arms. "I've got you..." He murmured, stroking her hair. "It's all going to be alright."

Cristal stared at her in horror upon reading the note herself. "You received a threat from Watts? Al, with him back in the kingdom -"

"I know," Allison said as Blake only held her tighter. "The damned -"

"Allie," Blake stared at his wife in concern. "Allie, it's okay. I keep telling you that no matter what, no matter where he is, they'll catch him -"

"We need to move, somewhere he's not going to find us," Allison mumbled. "You, me, Coco...our baby girl…"

"The four of us are going to be fine, and Heather loves you just like Coco and I do," Blake said as he placed a hand to her cheek. "Your father is not going to get anywhere near you again. Not after the last time. I'll kill him if he does."

Allison looked at him nervously "We don't know that."

Blake sighed. "Yes, we do. Not just because of me, but because the authorities -"

"Aren't going to do shit!" Allison exclaimed fighting back tears. "Blake, you have no idea what he did to me and what he's capable of!"

Blake squeezed her gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Allison sniffed. "You don't know what it's like to be slapped or verbally and emotionally degraded from practically birth to the age of twelve by your own father!"

Blake kissed her cheek. "Allie, I'm so sorry about -"

"I don't want him anywhere near me, I don't want him near you, I don't want him near Coco and Heather!" Allison wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Blakey, he only left that time because you were pointing my gun at him and he wasn't armed! When he comes back - even though he hasn't yet - he will be armed and I don't -"

"Allison Caroline Adel," Blake said, caressing her cheek. "No one is going to be laying a finger on our family, I'll ensure it."

Allison closed her eyes. "Every year I've gotten more and more worried about this, and I can't imagine how he'll want to hurt our family now."

Blake pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll protect you, Allie. How many times do I have to promise you that?"

"Believe me," Cristal said, giving her a pointed look. "He won't let anyone harm people he cares about."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll kill anyone who tries to harm my family and the people I'm close to. That's how it works."

"As I've said before," Allison smiled weakly as she kissed him. "You're my knight."

Blake nodded. "Yes I am."


	53. March 13th: Patch

_**March 13th  
Patch  
7:23 AM**_

"Damn it…" Caitlin groaned as she reached for her scroll and shut her alarm off before it could go off in seven minutes. "I could have had seven more minutes of sleep…"

"Wakey wakey," Yang said as she passed the open door to her sister's room. "Wasn't expecting to see you up this early."

Caitlin glared as she shoved on her glasses. "Shut up."

Yang grinned as she came into her room. "So...what classes do you have today?"

"Language arts - honours - world history - advanced placement - study hall, calculus," She said, putting on her bra and then starting to pull on her black tights, skirt, cream blouse, and tying her tie into a cute, limpy bow with long strings dangling from it. "Why do you care? When you were a year ten, you only had to take basic language arts and world history, and you took algebra level two instead of calculus -"

"I didn't want to kill myself by taking classes as hard as yours," Yang told her as she slipped on her black ballet flats. "Not wearing heels to your classes anymore?"

Caitlin sent her another glare. "Mommy banned me. Said that I'll hurt myself."

"You know," Yang said as her sister picked up her purse and brought it into their shared bathroom to put on her makeup. "Since we live on Patch, we live in the only part of the kingdom that doesn't require uniforms, why do -"

"Because I look cute like this," She said, rubbing her concealer into her pale skin. "And I wear things that cover me because I don't want people to be staring at me or to flirt with me. I try to limit my social interactions while I'm in my classes, you know?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

"Hey," Caitlin said as she applied her deep violet, sparkly lipstick. "Don't tease me just because you're a social butterfly or that kind of thing!"

Yang grinned as she turned to her and capped her makeup. "What?"

"Yang, really," Caitlin said, swinging her purse over her shoulder. "I've got fifty minutes until I've got to get to the bus to downtown and to my classes -"

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said dismissively as they walked down the hall. "Are you sure you can't miss a day or two to visit me at Beacon?"

Caitlin sighed, picking up her purple backpack. "Yang, listen to me. I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you're excited about becoming a huntress but I have a lot going on right now and I can't. Once summer starts I'll only have my summer assignments for advanced placement language arts and advanced placement Valerian history so I'll be able to be more relaxed."

Yang nodded as they walked down the stairs. "At least promise me you'll pack more for lunch than a sparkling water, a peanut butter sandwich, and a yogurt."

"That's a perfectly suitable lunch," Caitlin replied as she shoved her yogurt into the small cold compartment of her bag along with the water. "Now, where's the -"

Yang giggled when Zwei ran into the house with Ruby behind him and almost tackled Chatton. "Hi Zwei."

"Zwei!" Caitlin exclaimed as she began making her sandwich and the tiny corgi sat down by her feet. "What the hell? Leave Chatton alone!"

The small, three legged black cat all but snorted in superiority and began to brush up against Caitlin's leg.

"Aww...aren't you a sweet kitty?" Caitlin smiled as she bent down slightly to pet her cat. "I know, Zwei is stupid."

"Hey..." Ruby said darkly as her cousin finished making her sandwich, slipped into a small bag, and then dropped it into the cold compartment as well. "Don't be mean. Zwei's a sweet doggie, isn't he?"

Caitlin groaned. "Adorable, Ruby, but you know I don't like dogs."

"That's because, during those few years when we lived in the actual City Of Vale for dad and uncle Qrow's work as huntsmen, our neighbour had two poorly trained rottweilers," Yang said slyly. "If I recall, they used to chase you."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she unplugged her computer and shoved it and her charger into her bag along with her notebooks, calculator, sketchbook, and rather large pencil case. "Shut up."

"And then there was that bitchy girl who lived in the townhouse across and down two from us that you -" Yang started, though she stopped off of the dangerous look her sister was giving her. "And then one of your friends was fine alone but tried to push your other friend out of her treehouse over a doll -"

Caitlin smacked her with the side of her bag. "You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be," Yang said with a small smirk. "I'm just pointing out why you hate dogs. You used to be jumped by rottweilers, so it's understandable that -"

"Yang are you antagonising your sister?" Tai asked as he came down the stairs in slippers, silk pants, and a matching silk robe wrapped tightly around him. "You know she's worse in the mornings and will rip your throat out."

"Metaphorically speaking," Caitlin protested as she pushed up her glasses. "I could never beat Yang or Ruby in an actual fight!"

"You ripped that guy's hands - and he was bigger than you - off your throat when he tried to strangle you," Yang shrugged. "I know that was one fight, but then you beat him to the ground and successfully did the same to his buddy."

Caitlin gave her a bored look. "Oh, great, I'm a fighting prodigy! I should go to Beacon like you next year! Maybe, I'll be an archer huntsman like fucking Robin of Hood!"

"Language," Tai reprimanded, though he wasn't angry. "Don't get detention for swearing."

She crossed her arms. "I've never gotten detention."

"Yeah you have," Ruby said, and Caitlin scowled at her. "But you got out of it, didn't you? I was in year nine with you up until -"

"Up until two days ago," Caitlin grumbled.

"And I convinced you to take theatre with me because I thought it would be fun!" Ruby exclaimed though her face fell slightly as she went on. "Although the theatre teacher sucks."

Caitlin laughed darkly. "She's new, she acts like a teenager, she gets her hair braided in class, she talks about how university is hell and much worse than what we're doing right now even in the otherwise highly advanced course load I'm taking, how if you double major you're screwed but she skipped class while at university so I'll take that with a grain of salt, she's rude to my friend with the terrible home life and life threatening disorder, she can't pick up on me patronising her -"

"You're so much like mom," Yang said, shaking her head. "You have a penchant for patronising people, you -"

"Yes, yes, your sister is what would have happened if your mother was a geek," Tai said with a smirk, and Caitlin looked at him in horror.

"I am a nerd with a passion for the arts! I'm a nerd that is a singer songwriter! I even..." Caitlin trailed off for a moment. "I even have a voice that people think is weird to go with it even though my voice is perfectly normal just significantly higher than average! Like my IQ!"

Tai started laughing. "I'm teasing you, okay?"

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "And, amongst all her other sins which include being rude to another kid in the class for being a faunus, she's sleeping with a student's parent and talks about it openly - even up to humiliating him in front of us when he comes in every so often to get something because she's lazy."

"Isn't that bitch in your lyrical class a fan of hers?" Yang asked, and Caitlin shrugged.

"I don't know," She admitted. "But Kira is, and she's got her friend Madison who is a complete -"

"Dumbass?" Yang suggested, and she nodded. "Kira's jealous of you. Didn't she say that you make her look bad and that you're -"

"The reason she has no friends?" Caitlin finished irritably. "Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure," She said, shrugging. "Hey, so are you -"

"I've been in three relationships and they were all disasters," She snapped. "All three of them were crazy, and it's a ding on my intellectual capacity to date people who are crazy. I just didn't tell them that because I don't want to make them more crazy."

"Two girls and one boy," Yang sighed. "How's my bisexual baby sister doing in the world of -"

Caitlin swatted her arm. "Don't be a bitch!"

"Caitlin, don't call your sister a bitch," Tai said as he sipped his coffee. "And, Yang, don't push her buttons."

Chatton hissed as Zwei began to run about the living room and Caitlin jumped up onto a chair.

"Zwei!" Raven snapped as she came back into the house from her morning run. "Calm down and be quiet!"

He did so, and Caitlin slowly got off of the chair while her cat came over to her and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I've got to go in ten minutes, kitty," She said as she lifted up her cat and held it as if it were a baby. "But I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Don't feel bad, Zwei," Ruby said as she sat down next to her dog with her cape spreading out behind her. "You're adorable."

"He's a demon," Caitlin muttered. "He tried to lick my feet last night when I was studying."

"Catch," Tai said as he tossed her a granola bar which landed on the table. "Eat that on the way so you're not dysfunctional."

She glowered. "I'd be -"

"You in particular need to eat almost as soon as you get up," He told her, and she grudgingly set down her cat and took the granola bar in hand. "Otherwise you get irritable."

"Fine," She said as she swung her backpack and purse over her shoulders. "I'll do that."

"Want me and Ruby to come with just for fun?" Yang asked her, and she hesitated as she pulled out her scroll and plugged her headphones into it. "We could -"

"No," Caitlin said firmly. "That'd just be awkward. And I'm still mad at Ruby for being the reason that one of my electives is a year of theatre and not a semester of photography and a semester of painting and drawing."

"Sorry," Ruby squealed as she stood up. "At least let us walk with you."

She groaned but nodded. "Fine!"

"The beast has awoken, I see," Qrow commented as he slid down the bannister. "The arisen Caitlin Lily Branwen."

Raven glared at him as she let her hair out a rather messy ponytail. "Don't be an asshole."

"Hey, you and Tai and the girls don't have to live here," Qrow said with a shrug. "That cat too."

"Technically," Raven said, crossing her arms. "Tai or I could kick you out at any time because you don't -"

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow said dismissively as he pulled out his flask. "Heard from Cristal recently?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"Because she seemed particularly bitchy the night I picked up Ruby," He said as Caitlin walked out the door listening to Evanescence with Ruby and Yang following her. "It's not going to end well if they go to her classes with her."

Tai smiled in slight amusement. "I can see that being funny."

"I can see her getting annoyed with them for breaking her concentration," Raven said as he pulled her in and kissed her cheek. "And don't you have a mission, Qrow?"

"Yeah, why?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Didn't your tribe move back to Mistral thirteen years ago so you divide your time between there and here?"

Raven tensed. "Why do you care?"

"Because you spend a lot of time there and a good amount of time away from your husband and your kids," Qrow said simply. "Honestly, there was a part of me that was expecting you'd take Caitlin or Yang and leave when they moved back to Mistral."

"It felt more like home, that's why we did that," She snapped. "And I'm leaving again shortly after Yang starts at Beacon."

Qrow shook his head as he left the room. "I don't know what to think."

She sighed. "Tai, I -"

"I know you love me," He said, gently kissing her. "And I know you've been doing your best. You always are."

"Ruby's just like Summer was," She said sadly though she tried to mask it with bitterness. "Something that we both know is dangerous."

Tai saw through her. "I know you don't like talking about it, but Summer's death was hard on all of us."

Raven crossed her arms as soon as he released her. "Tai -"

"Raven, at least..." He took her hand for a moment and squeezed it. "I love you, and we'll talk while you're in Mistral for the next few months. Okay?"

She nodded. "We always do."


	54. March 14th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**March 14th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Family Manor  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
8:31 AM**_

"Eddie, am I driving you and Lana or not?" She asked her fourteen year old son as he continued to struggle with his blazer. "Damn it, it's too small isn't it?"

"I only got this a few months ago," He muttered. "How was I supposed to know that I'd grow significantly?"

Lana glared. "Shut up, no one wants to hear about how you get to be tall and I got to be 4'9''."

"I'm 4'9''," Cristal reminded her. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everyone's taller than me," The sixteen year old said, crossing her arms. "They already don't like me, I'd rather not be small enough to be shoved into a locker."

"If anyone shoves you into a locker," Cristal said slowly. "Then they'll know what it's like to have Cristal Annabelle Schnee at their throats."

Lana perked up. "Really?"

"Really," Cristal said, embracing her daughter tightly. "So, are we at least technically ready?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm just glad that I get to go to continue to go to a normal secondary school next year. Not the pre business thing that Lana's going to be doing the next two years before university."

Lana childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I don't have to go to the same school as Whitley the shitley."

Cristal forced herself not to giggle. "Please don't tell me you call your cousin that to his face."

Lana and Edward shared sly looks but she shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because you've heard the things I've said to Jacques's to his face?" Cristal suggested as she reached for her light, black leather jacket. "Or the things I've said in rebuking the slanderous things he enjoys saying about me?"

"No one believes what he says about you anymore," Ozpin said as he came down the stairs to where they were near the large dual doors that led out to the curved driveway. "And it's not usually our family that gets attacked in the media, it's your sister's."

Cristal sighed. "I know that...and I really ought to see her at some point this week...maybe a bit before I take Weiss to Beacon..."

Lana stared at her funny. "Mommy, I thought that you and Weiss have a...tendency to get at each other's throats."

"That's not fair, and it's also not true," Cristal said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "She and I are not at each other's throats and once she gets past her wall of pride she's perfectly open with me."

"Has that ever happened is the question, though," Edward interjected with a smirk, and she pointed towards the door.

"Both of you head out to the car, I'll be there in a minute," Cristal said as she turned back to Ozpin. "I'm glad you don't have to leave to oversee Beacon until tomorrow."

"I'll miss you," He pulled her in tightly. "But I'm glad I'll be able to see for at least a few hours the day before initiation."

"I have a few questions for you about that," She said with a half smile. "Glynda mentioned something to me about launching new students off the cliffs into the Emerald Forest for initiation?"

"It'll be fine," He said, kissing her cheek. "And we've done it before. It's quite useful, as it puts them in pairs and also, with the quote un quote relics, it makes putting teams together much easier."

"At Atlas Academy, initiation was simply two days of skills testing - both mental and physical," She rolled her eyes. "And it was fairly easy...although Cyan made so odd choices in her creation of teams that year. My team was one of the more...normal and functioning ones."

"Oh, Chrissy..." Ozpin smiled and kissed her, then holding her tightly in his arms for several long moments. "I'll see you when you get home."

She nodded as he released her and she pulled her car keys out of her purse and picked up her computer bag which she had set down earlier. "Alright. And, Oz? I love you."

He smiled again. "I love you too, Chrissy."

Cristal sighed as she walked out into the still slightly crisp air of early spring in Atlas. Not having to walk far to get to her car, she adjusted her bags on her shoulders and opened the trunk first to drop her computer bag and then slammed it shut. Sauntering over to the driver's side and opening the door, she set down her purse in between her and Lana who was in the passenger side and then locked herself in and shoved the key into the ignition. Lana glanced back at her brother who was reading a fantasy novel on his scroll and listening to music before turning to the stereo and smirking when she realised that This Will Be The Day was on. Humming to herself, she closed her eyes for several minutes while her mother continued to drive and adjusted her glasses every so often though her eyes snapped open and both her attention and Edward's were drawn forward upon Cristal slamming on the brakes.

"Damn you!" She shouted as a rather large pick up truck nearly scraped her convertible. "Honestly, people just don't know -"

"Mommy, are you alright?" Lana asked her, and she nodded.

"I hate driving," She muttered. "Why don't I pay someone to do it?"

"Feminist principle," Edward reminded her. "Every time you've brought up the idea, you've come back around to the fact that there are parts of the world in which women aren't allowed to drive so -"

"Thank you for reminding me, Eddie," Cristal said irritably. "Mind you, I shouldn't have been talking earlier when I told you and Lana you're not allowed to call your cousin Whitley by the nickname of Shitley but considering the things I'm likely going to say to Jacques when I stop by the SNIHI before work which include, but are not limited to the fact that he's a jackass."

"Mommy," Edward said slowly. "We don't have to be at our classes until ten thirty and we left at nine."

She sighed. "Well, then I guess I can deal with him a bit early since I'll be dropping the two of you off forty five minutes early. Just be glad that the two of you don't live on Patch and, along with Heather, don't have to be at your classes until ten. Caitlin has to be in her classes by nine fifteen."

Edward grimaced. "Vale makes them get up that early? That's horrible."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Then be glad that you live in Atlas."

"I would give up sleep to attend classes with her," Lana said with a smile. "She and I are incredibly close, after all. We message every day and -"

"I know," Cristal bit her lip as they stopped. "Is it bad how worried I am about the Vytal Festival in the fall?"

Edward and Lana exchanged glances.

"No," He said. "Why are you worried?"

"Is something wrong?" Lana asked her.

"I just..." Cristal shook her head. "Nevermind, we can discuss this later."

* * *

Cristal all but slammed her scroll down in front of Jacques while it was on the interview in which he had suggested that, for not the first time, she was an alcoholic. "You wouldn't recognise that if it hit you in the face."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "What is it you want, Cristal? I happen to dealing with a rather major client this week, and -"

"This is slander!" She exclaimed angrily. "And this has been going on for years and not once have you an issued a retraction as you should!"

"I believe you attack me openly in the media all of the time," He silkily replied. "It's no wonder Weiss hates you, though her closeness with Winter is shocking to me considering that you stole her."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "I did not steal Winter, I became her legal guardian and the things she has said about you to me over the years -"

"You were never meant to run the SDC, and yet you do," Jacques looked at her coldy as he went on. "I for one think that your success is on the downslope. All of those robberies…"

"I'm sorry, but at least the White Fang isn't out to destroy me and my family like they are you and the SNIHI," Cristal smirked. "And I for one can't blame them."

Jacques glared. "And why is that?"

"You are a racist, classist, douche - not to mention the fact that you're abusive to your wife and children," Cristal snapped. "Those traits have come to light more in recent years. You care only about winning and turning a profit - nothing else, not even your own wife and children - and you pay -"

"My PR team does their job very well," Jacques said snippily. "Now, why are you here?"

"I'm taking Weiss to Beacon," She informed him. "And whether or not you'll admit it, the only reason she's not going to Atlas Academy is because she's trying to get away from you. She's proud, but she still hates you. As she, frankly, should."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "You've become increasingly unhinged over the years, haven't you?"

Cristal picked her scroll back up and collapsed it. "Unhinged? Are you out of your mind?"

"Cristal," Jacques said slowly. "You still don't know what you did when you began your...quote un quote war with me."

She straightened herself haughtily. "At least I happen to be a decent person."

"Your downfall is that you lack ruthlessness," Jacques informed her. "Nicholas did too. Perhaps that, and his obvious favouritism of you, is why he couldn't bring himself to recognise that I'm the better businessman."

Cristal snorted. "All you do is manipulate and do whatever it takes to get your way no matter who you step on to make that happen. It's atrocious, that's what it is. I've said it once, but I'll say it again. You care about no one but your damn self."

Jacques stood up himself although his height - despite being much greater than hers - did not intimidate her. "Are you sure you're not delusional?"

"You're the one who is delusional if you think that you're a good person," Cristal shook her head. "I've never understood how you can be proud of yourself."

Jacques leaned towards her. "Says the woman who caused her father's death."

Cristal slapped him. "That's not true."

"And, of course," Jacques went on though he was glaring at her again. "You waste your time with people like Raven Branwen, the Adel's, and your husband is far beneath you. Not to mention the time you spend with General Ironwood and his wife."

Cristal bit back a scathing reply. "I'm taking Weiss to Beacon."

"I don't particularly care," Jacques said as he sat back down. "She is reliant on me regardless."

"One of these days," Cristal said as she left the room. "She - and Whitley too - will grow their own spines and they'll stand against you. I just wish that Willow could do the same."


	55. March 17th: 1278 Second Street

_**March 17th  
1278 Second Street  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
4:39 PM**_

Ashley Karen Goodwitch sighed as she and her fraternal twin sister unlocked the door to the townhouse in downtown Vale. "Aren't you glad that we're not getting much homework right now?"

Katharine rolled her eyes. "They're just being nice to everyone right now because we have state testing at the end of next month."

Ash sighed once more. "Damn it."

"Yeah, that's how I feel too," Katharine said as they walked into the townhouse. "Since mom and dad aren't here right now, there's something I just want to say."

"And what's that?" Ash asked her, closing the door as they both set down their bags and ran over to the windows to see when their parent's cars were coming. "Is it something bad? We're only thirteen and year sevens, so -"

"It's not bad, just not something I want to say in front of them," Katharine twisted her dark hair in her hands. "Which is that even though we want to be huntresses, it's going to be awkward if we got to Atlas Academy or Beacon."

"Oh, that's true," Ash agreed. "Since dad's the headmaster of Atlas, and mom's the deputy headmistress and combat professor at Beacon."

"Literally everything to do with what life is like at the academies has lost it's mysterious lustre because our parents are...well our parents," Katharine shook her head. "If I went to Shade or Haven, would you go with me?"

Ash hesitated. "Not Shade, it's too hot in Vacuo for me. Haven...maybe although I've heard that Mistral's got a lot of problems."

"Raven and her tribe live in Mistral," Katharine pointed out. "And they're fine."

Ash shrugged. "I mean...mostly. Minus the fact that they occasionally raid villages and make the job of the grimm, ipso facto destruction, easier."

"Wasn't the tribe a village for a while?" Katharine shook her head. "I wonder why they went back."

"It probably didn't feel natural for them," Ash said, and Katharine decided that was reasonable. "So they went back to Mistral which did feel natural."

Katharine nodded. "So...about that whole thing with that eighth year girl that we've been hearing about..."

Ash groaned. "You know I'm a prime source of gossip, don't play."

"Then tell me about her..." Katharine said as she dramatically collapsed into the window seat. "Tell me everything you know about her, since I don't have access to the gossip you do since our class schedules are flipped."

"It pisses me off that mom and dad had that done on purpose," Ash muttered. "You and I are better together."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we're a team. So come on! Tell me about this girl!"

"Well, for starters," Ash told her. "She's dating a tenth year."

Katharine's eyes went wide. "No kidding! She's only a year eight and is dating a tenth year?"

"Yeah," Ash said, crossing her arms as she sat down at the other end of the window seat. "And, supposedly, she...she did the you know what with him."

"She slept with him?" Katharine exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

"Not slept together per se," Ash said as she went on. "This part I can confirm because I am an unfortunate witness. During our lunch period the other day -"

"The only time during our classes in which we get a break and get to hang out," Katharine interjected.

Ash nodded. "Well, I walked in after pushing in the door which I thought had been just stuck. But it had been shut that way on purpose. When I got into the bathroom, I smelled smoke because that was one of the things they were doing in there...and I then saw them having sex against the mirror."

Katharine gasped. "Oh my god, that's disgusting! And that's the one closest to the...ugh, I'm never going to be able to go in there again without thinking about that! I might learn to use urinals if that's the case."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that urinals are more disgusting than a mirror that two people had sex against."

"Although that explains why that bathroom always smells like smoke," Katharine rolled her eyes. "So I take it that's not the first time people have done stuff like that in there?"

"That bathroom's been nicknamed the smoker's lounge for a reason," Ash warned her. "The sex only is fitting because -"

"Ashley Karen Goodwitch, what the hell are you talking about?" Glynda asked her as she came in and slipped off her boots. "Please don't tell me that you're talking about yourself."

"No, I'm talking about one of the year eight girls in my algebra level one class," Ash said, and her mother relaxed. "And the drug problem at -"

"That's not uncommon, it even happens in Atlas," She told her as she pushed up her glasses. "I don't like it, but it's not uncommon. Thankfully, that sort of thing doesn't happen much at Beacon."

"One would hope," Katharine said. "Considering that all of them are at least seventeen."

Glynda sighed. "You would be surprised by some of things that happen there, and the two of you have gotten in trouble more than once for...well, what was that whole thing a few weeks ago about you two skateboarding through the halls and dumping glitter and throwing balloons and ribbons everywhere?"

"That was the...three years too early precursor to our senior prank," Ash said stubbornly. "And it's three years too early and not five because we're going to one of the academies in three years."

"What did they do?" James asked, coming in as well and wrapping an arm around his wife. "Are we going to have to explain something else yet again?"

"No, they're finally explaining that...incident involving the glitter, balloons, ribbons, and skateboarding," Glynda told him as he kissed her. "Supposedly it was the precursor to their senior prank before they start at one of the academies."

"To be impartial and not start a full out war between the two of you," Katharine said, punching Ash in the shoulder. "We're either going to Shade or Haven."

"You mean I'm going to Haven and you're going to Shade," Ash said darkly, and her sister rolled her eyes. "What? Do you want to go to Haven with me now?"

"I want you to come to Shade with me," Katharine said. "So -"

"Let's let the two of them figure this one out on their own," James whispered, and Glynda nodded as they quietly slipped down the hall into the formal sitting room. "There's something we need to discuss anyways."

"What's that?" She asked him as she closed the door behind them though neither of them realised that the twins were following them slowly. "James, are you alright?"

"Weiss turns eighteen on the third of September," He reminded her, and she sighed. "Glynda, I swore that I would tell her the truth once she was an adult, and -"

"Maybe at this point it's best to let her believe Jacques is her father," She said as gently as she could. "I know why you want to, but if anyone is going to tell her then it should be Willow."

"She's my child just as much as she's Willow's," James said, shaking his head. "I have to tell her the truth. I've felt so wrong about her not knowing -"

"Which was done to make sure that Jacques didn't know," Glynda countered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you still have a lot of guilt about what happened between you and Willow, and I know that you feel responsible for Weiss but James you can't fix everything. You always try to do what you think is right, but I don't...I don't know if you can see how emotional this is for you."

"That's exactly why I have to do this," He said, and she dropped her hand. "She deserves to know the truth, and -"

"James, you and I both know that the reason we did everything to prevent Jacques from knowing the truth is because of the things he would do to Weiss and to Willow," Glynda said sadly. "If she lets anything slip to him, it's only going to make things harder for her than they already are."

"Then I don't know what to do," He said as she embraced him tightly. "Glyns, I..."

"Just do what you think is right," She told him, softly kissing him. "I'll still love you either way."

"I love you so much..." He whispered, holding her close while neither knew that just outside the door their twins were staring at each other in shock.


	56. March 18th: En Route To Beacon Academy

_**March 18th  
En Route To Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:13 PM**_

Yang excitedly threw her arms around her cousin for not the first time in the last week. "Oh, I can't believe you're going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop," Ruby said through a gasp.

Yang, albeit hesitantly, released her. "But I'm so proud of you."

"Really, Yang," Ruby said awkwardly. "It was nothing."

"What do you mean?" Yang exclaimed, staring at her as if she had gone mad. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby groaned. "I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Yang asked her in slight confusion. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited...I just…" Ruby sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang gave her an awkward, one armed hug. "But you are special."

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," The Valerian News Network declared from where it was playing nearby and gaining the attention of both girls by the mention of Torchwick. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril," She said as the image of the White Fang appeared. "In other news, this saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted -"

Yang stared as a hologram appeared, cutting off the news feed.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training you need to protect our world."

Ruby, whose attention had been long since lost, gasped as she looked through the glass walls of the airship as it flew over Patch. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang smiled as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Beacon's our home now."

Ruby nodded. "Hey, what time is it?"

Yang glanced at her scroll. "Three thirty, why?"

"What classes does Caitlin have today?" Ruby asked her, pulling out her own scroll. "I want to call her."

Yang shrugged. "In order, she has her research biology class, her honours psychology class, the required last year of phys ed, and theatre. You took the last one with her, and -"

"She should be in that class right now!" Ruby smirked. "I'm going to call her."

"The only reason that's not going to anger her," Yang warned as she sent out the video call. "Is because she feels that it is far below her intellectual capacity."

Ruby shrugged as she waited. "I'd still -"

"I love you, you know that?" Caitlin said upon answering her scroll. "She stepped out of the room so now it's just a bunch of rambunctious students. You know there's a used condom on that black couch over there?"

Yang grimaced as she gestured towards the couch and brought it into the video feed. "Who the hell does that?"

"I don't know, but it disgusts me," She shook her head. "Honestly, that kind of thing -"

"Branwen," A female voice that was falsely sweet as she entered the room said. "Get off your scroll."

Caitlin held it up to her ear and acted as if she was still talking. "But I'm talking to my mother."

Ruby and Yang stifled back giggles.

"Give that to me," She said. "Now."

"If I were anyone else in this room you wouldn't be doing this," Caitlin retorted. "Because since I don't think like you, because I don't walk, talk, and act like you, you don't like me. You can't understand or accept people who think for themselves, which, coincidentally, I do."

She had no response for several moments. "See me after class."

"Uh, one more thing," Caitlin said, and shuffling was heard. "I'm leaving early."

"What?" She asked, drawing out the word far longer than was necessary.

"I have a pass," She replied, pulling something out of her bag. "So you have to let me go."

An angry grunt was heard. "You going home is not more important than you being here."

"Nothing stimulating or that has any intellectual value ever occurs in here," Caitlin muttered. "I think I'd find more stimulation by talking with Zwei."

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"Nothing," Caitlin said airily, and more shuffling and footsteps were heard. "I'm not coming back today. I'm going to..."

Yang started making faces to Ruby as her sister trailed off and didn't stop until Caitlin spoke again.

"I'm back," She told them. "Sorry about that."

Yang grinned. "I think it was pretty funny."

Caitlin shrugged. "Supposedly I have a reputation for mouthing off in class."

"In that class you do," Ruby said as Yang punched her shoulder. "But it makes sense."

"Yeah, well -" Caitlin started though she paused when she heard a rather loud sound akin to retching on Yang and Ruby's end. "Uh..."

"Well..." Yang said, rolling her eyes. "I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"I wonder who we're going to meet!" Ruby squealed. "I just hope they're better than vomit boy...oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang started hopping frantically, causing Caitlin to start laughing even as Tai came into the frame on her end.

"You okay?" She asked her, and Yang shook her head.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" She exclaimed, pointing at her shoe.

Ruby squeaked, taking a step back and bringing her scroll with her. "Get...get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Tai looked at her in amusement. "What exactly happened, and why are you and my daughter screaming?"

"Someone puked on Yang's shoe," Caitlin said as they buzzed out and got to the replacement car. "And I like the new car. See, mommy was right to get a Jeep. We can even take the doors and roof off and everything! And it's practically a tank so Ruby can't blow it up!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Hey..."

"Sorry," Caitlin said as Tai began to drive. "But you did blow up the last car."

"I didn't mean to blow up Zippy!" Ruby exclaimed, stomping her foot. "It was an accident."

"An accident," Caitlin started slowly, adjusting her glasses. "That is part of the reason why I'm afraid to drive."

"Are you going to be eighteen when you finally get your license?" Ruby asked her.

"Yes," Caitlin replied.

"No," Tai said with finality. "You're getting your license around the time you're seventeen and a half. Like it or not, you have to learn how to drive."

Caitlin groaned. "But I don't want to. It's scary."

"You still have to," Tai told her. "So, Ruby, are you and Yang almost to Beacon?"

"I got it off!" Yang declared triumphantly. "I managed to find disinfectant wipes in my bag from that camping trip Ruby and I went on the other month with uncle Qrow."

Caitlin sighed. "Camping, yet another activity in which I do not take part in because it involves sleeping on the cold hard ground. I'll take my bed, thanks."

Yang laughed. "You're funny, you know that? A diva...and a bit bossy...but funny."

Caitlin's green eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "I'm not bossy! Say I'm not -"

"You're proving her point," Tai warned her, and she opted to stop. "Like I said, you're a geeky version of your mother."

"Nerdy with a passion for the arts!" Caitlin insisted irritably. "Why does no one get that? I'm not a scientist, and math is my weakest subject!"

"An eighty percent on one of your grades half way through the semester with the rest of them being in the mid to high eighties and nineties has brought you to tears," Tai reminded her. "You've never fallen below an eighty percent in math, and your current average - out of a hundred - is an eighty five. You're are perfectly stable, and you're not failing everything."

"You have an odd definition of that," Yang added. "A very odd definition."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

Approximately an hour and a half later, after walking off of the airship and onto the path leading up to the front of Beacon, Yang and Ruby stood in awe as they took in the entirety of Beacon Academy and forgot about how the blonde boy had continued to vomit even after they landed.

"Wow..." They said in unison.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang declared.

Ruby began squealing in excitement for not the first time that day. "Oh my gosh, Yang! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! Ow...owwww..."

Yang pulled her back by the hood of her red cape with a smile. "Easy there, Rubes. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?" Ruby stared at her as if she was doing a great injustice. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked her. "Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its scythe form happily. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people...but better..."

Yang playfully pushed her hood down over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of you own?

Ruby took off her hood and stared at her with her silver eyes wide. "But...why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." Yang said as she beckoned Coco amongst others to surround her. "Actually, my friends are here. Got to go catch up. Okay, see you, bye!"

Ruby felt herself spinning as Yang and her friends took off and, even through her dizziness, she could hear the faint argument that had been behind them a few minutes ago becoming clearer - particularly when she fell into a small white haired girl causing them both to topple to the ground and rather unfortunately activating an open vial of fire Dust that exploded around them.

"Sorry!" She squeaked awkwardly, coughing and not realising she was still on top of her.

The girl stared at her for a moment and then shook her head. "Can you get off of me?"

Ruby glanced down but the scrambled aside to let the white haired girl push herself up. "Oh! I'm so -"

"Thank god your scythe isn't -" A rather familiar voice muttered, drawing Ruby's attention.

"Cristal!" She exclaimed, glancing from her to the other girl. "I...uh...didn't -"

The white haired girl took advantage of Cristal's temporary distraction. "At least I'm not personally infamous for my sexual traunts as a young woman."

Ruby took a step back.

"That..." Cristal started, visibly angered. "Weiss, that was years ago, and I -"

"Oh, yes," She said irritably. "You've settled down! You have Edward and Lana...and you took my sister away from me -"

"I took Winter away from Jacques," Cristal replied defensively, not keen to recognise him as her niece's father when James truly was. "And I damn right tried with you."

Weiss clenched her fists. "You had no right to come and take -"

"Jacques," Cristal began evenly. "Whether or not you care to admit it, is a terrible -"

"That's not -"

"Listen, princess -" Cristal snapped.

"Princess?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Actually," The girl near her said quietly. "It's heiress."

Weiss turned upon hearing that ever so slightly. "What?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee National And International Holdings Incorporated," The girl said, crossing her arms. "One of the largest investment and consulting firms in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly as she looked to her aunt. "Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial hiring policies, and questionable business partners," The girl added, the looking to Cristal. "On the other hand, her aunt Cristal is the head of the SDC which has been even more progressive under her than it was under her already progressive minded father."

Weiss felt herself growing angry as she saw Cristal's smirk while her aunt sauntered off towards Beacon Tower. "What...how dare...the nerve of...ugh!"

Ruby watched as she rather dramatically walked off and her assistants followed her with her luggage. "Sorry about falling into you!" She called after her. "I'll make it up to you later...I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So...what's -" Ruby sighed and collapsed onto the ground and laid there for a minute prior to seeing a small girl and a blonde boy starting to walk past her.

"...So you're seriously the daughter of the combat professor who's also the deputy headmistress?" The boy asked her. "...Wicked."

"...Not exactly," She replied, stopping when she noticed Ruby getting up and dragged him over towards her. "...I can't get away with anything."

"Ash?" Ruby said, staring at her for a moment.

She smiled. "Ruby, why are you covered in...well whatever that is?"

Ruby sighed. "It's Dust..." She paused when she noticed the blonde boy. "Hey...aren't you the boy who threw up on the ship?"


	57. March 18th: Main Hall: Beacon Academy

_**March 18th  
Beacon Academy  
Main Hall  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:47 PM**_

"So…" Ruby said, poking at her fingertips. "I met Cristal's niece...you know, the one that's your age."

"Is she nice?" Yang asked her. "Or is she like Jacques?"

"She was nice to me…" Ruby admitted. "But she and Cristal...they were going at each other."

"Well, other than seeing Cristal and her niece yell at each other," Yang smirked. "How's your first day going, Rubes?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded? The only good thing was that after Cristal and her niece parted ways I could too and I got lucky to run into Ash and Jaune, the boy who -"

"Yikes!" Yang said, half amused. "Meltdown already?"

Ruby glared. "No, I literally exploded a whole in front of the school! And there was some fire...and I think some ice..."

Yang grinned. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed angrily, not noticing a nervous Weiss coming up from behind her. "I wish! I dizzily ran into Weiss - the white haired girl who's Cristal's niece - but I didn't realise that at the time even though it turned out she is Cristal's niece, and I interrupted them having a row by falling on her, and then I exploded the two of us, and then once I got off of her -"

"My problems with my aunt aren't your fault," Weiss told her. "We were arguing long before you -"

"Oh, god!" Ruby exclaimed, anxiously jumping into her cousin's arms. "I am so sorry -"

"Although," Weiss said thoughtfully. "You are pretty lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god," Yang said, shaking her head. "You really exploded."

"It was an accident!" Ruby repeated as she got down and Weiss stared at her oddly. "It was an accident...what?"

"I know it was an accident," Weiss said, putting her hands up. "Why do you keep apologising?"

Ruby stuttered. "Uh..."

"Is it because I'm an heiress?" Weiss asked her.

Ruby bit her lip. "Well, uh..."

"Because it almost seemed to me like you know my aunt," Weiss said, staring at her and rolling her eyes as she thought of the woman. "Considering that you called her by her given name. Cristal."

Yang looked between them. "Look, uh, I'm kind of confused...Cristal is a close friend of my mom's -"

"Your...mom?" Weiss asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Yang nodded. "Raven Branwen."

Weiss's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah...that makes more sense. They weren't on a team together, but my mother doesn't like how close they are...same for Allison Adel, and not to mention my aunt's teammates; General Ironwood, Blake Adel, and -"

Hearing the microphone, their attention was drawn - with everyone else's - to the stage where Ozpin stood with Glynda beside him.

"I'll...keep this brief," He began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda stepped up as he left. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang glanced to Ruby nervously. "I know Oz can be weird...but he seemed especially kind of...off."

Ruby nodded, her silver eyes flitting about. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"...I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Jaune insisted to Weiss as he followed her.

Weiss glanced to Ruby, and then gestured to Jaune before putting her hand to her face in exasperation.

* * *

Ruby and Yang glanced around the expansive room where all of the students - first year students - were splayed in their sleeping bags. Shaking her head, Ruby went back to writing in her journal but was interrupted rather quickly by her cousin.

"I just called Caitlin," She told her. "She was kind of irritable. Told me that she has an essay to write and would like to have to peace and quiet to write it that she can. She then added that Zwei's been running around outside even though it's been raining all day. She's pretty relieved, and so is Chatton. That little black cat was sitting next to her computer on the table and was just so cute."

Ruby nodded. "Uh huh."

"Anyways, stop writing in your journal!" Yang declared. "This is like a big slumber party!"

Ruby still didn't look up. "I don't think either of our parents would approve of all the boys, though. Or Caitlin. She'd probably hate the amount of noise and the likelihood of both boys and girls hitting on her. She's turned off of dating right now, remember? And Tai would probably be on your case about all of this."

Yang waved her hand dismissively as she happily watched several muscular and shirtless guys. "I know I approve!" She exclaimed until her eyes fell on Jaune in his childish attire waving to her. Groaning, she turned back to her cousin. "What's that?"

"A letter back to the gang back at Signal," She told her. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww..." Yang said before her cousin threw a pillow at her face. "That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby said as the pillow made contact. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

Yang shrugged. "What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turned on her back, sighing. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a bit too. She at least is nice to me."

"Fair enough, and, hey -" Yang grinned as another pillow hit her in the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Ruby and Yang both glanced up as a girl lit a candle near them as she leaned against the wall, reading her book.

"That girl..." Ruby said in slight recognition.

"You know her?" Yang asked hopefully.

"Not really," Ruby admitted. "She saw what happened earlier, but left before I could say anything."

Yang grasped Ruby's arm and lifted her up. "Well, now's your chance!"

Ruby squeaked. "Wait! What are you doing?"

The girl looked over her book, watching as Ruby fought a futile struggle against her cousin while she was lead over to her spot - not being let go until she and Yang were right before her.

"Hello!" Yang said singing. "I believe you two may know each other?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you...that girl that exploded."

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." She smiled awkwardly. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

The girl went back to her book. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her cousin.

"I don't know!" She whispered back. "Help me!"

"So..." Yang started. "What's your name?"

The girl sighed as a result of their distraction. "Blake."

Yang smiled. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's cousin! I like your bow!"

She gave her a hostile look though she felt an odd fluttering as she stared at the blonde. "Thanks!"

Coincidentally, Yang felt the same odd attraction. "It goes great with your... pyjamas!"

Blake bit her lip. "Right..."

Yang smiled. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" She said as the two of them remained where they were. "That I will continue to read, as soon as you leave!"

Yang glanced to Ruby. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

She turned to Blake. "What's it about?"

The girl looked at her, surprised. "Huh?"

'Your book," Ruby elaborated. "Does it have a name?"

"Well... it...it's about a man with two souls," Blake said awkwardly. "Each fighting for control over his body."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah...that's real lovely!"

Ruby went on regardless. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress!"

Blake laughed sadly. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby nodded. "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's...very ambitious for a child," She looked down, thinking of Adam and her time in the White Fang. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here!" Ruby exclaimed. "To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my little cousin!" Yang exclaimed as she lifted her up to hug her.

Ruby started kicking her as she tried to get out of her arms. "Cut it out! I'm telling Caitlin when I get the chance! She'll tell you!"

"Speaking of Caitlin again..." Yang said, shaking her head. "Didn't she say something about how mom had told her that the man with two souls and the maidens are real?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know...and I doubt Raven believes in any of that. Sounds kind of crazy. My mom might have. Dad says Summer believed in everything."

Yang sighed. "Yeah..."


	58. March 20th: Patch

_**March 20th  
Patch  
12:37 PM**_

"And so, as a result of the end of the decade long Great War, the Kingdom Of Atlas was established and, as you read recently, its rise to power was vastly influenced by the creation and rise of the Schnee Dust Company by Nicholas Schnee in the twenty some years following the end of the war," Miss Ryan said as she clicked to the next slide. "To understand why Schnee and his fellow contemporaries - the children born at the end of the war - were as progressive as the were, we must take a step back to the history behind the conflict."

Caitlin Branwen continued to type furiously on her computer though, as the information was relatively familiar to her, she was only recording the details she found necessary. Glancing up every so often to ensure she wasn't being watched, she would look down and smirk to herself as she continued to fight a losing battle against her computer in a game of pool which dominated the right side of her screen with the left being dominated by her actual work. Biting her lip as she lowered the screen brightness, she adjusted her glasses as she and the rest of the class waited for Ryan to go on though she clicked her tongue and looked directly to Caitlin. Nervously, she clicked the document in which she was taking notes on and had it cover the entire screen while she waited to be spoken to. Forcing herself not to bite her nails, Caitlin looked down at her hand and Ryan cleared her throat.

"Branwen," Said she. "Do you know what I am referring to when I mention the history behind what led to the Great War."

Caitlin sighed. "Well, alliances were a problem and there was an earlier conflict between Vale and Mistral that had created tensions. All four of the major kingdoms had used to partake in slavery but in Vale and Vacuo the act had been outlawed two hundred years prior to the Great War."

"Smart ass," A blonde boy in a dress shirt, pants, shoes, and tie muttered. "But not smart enough to stop turning me down."

Caitlin turned and glared at him behind her glasses. "Sorry, what was that?"

He began to respond but was cut off by Ryan.

"Go on," She said to Caitlin.

"Well," She said as she adjusted her glasses once more. "While it was still Mantle, what would become the Kingdom Of Atlas as we know it today outlawed self expression and the arts to prevent the grimm from overtaking the kingdom.

"Mistral did the same, albeit grudgingly and this was one of the ways that the treatment of the citizens in Mantle and Mistral were problematic in the eyes of Vale and Vacuo. When war broke out, it was because Vale had gotten fed up with Mantle and Mistral.

"Vacuo followed in suit as it was an ally of Vale. The monetary problems in Mistral were also a factor, considering that in the previous conflict Vale had completely devastated Mistral as the war between Vale and Mistral had been fought on Mistrali soil and not Valerian.

"And although Mantle and Mistral's war crimes are discussed more fervently in this class, it should not be forgotten that Vacuo and Vale committed several as well. After the war too. For example, after the war, the Kingdom Of Vale had trouble in the following two decades because of unethical and frankly illegal genetic and auretic testing -"

"Branwen," Ryan said dangerously. "Get back to the point."

She crossed her arms but did so. "Had Vale not had our warrior king, Cameron Bridgerton, the then Kingdom Of Mantle would have won the war."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Defend that statement, Branwen."

Caitlin sighed again. "Well, if we had not had the ability to be massively destructive in the last battle with our technology and our king's tactical ability, Mantle's pace of technological innovation brought forth many of the Dust techniques and weapons that Vale built upon within Beacon Academy after the war once it was established. Not to mention the sheer amount of Dust that was able to be mined and the truth is that Mantle had an enormous edge when it came its sheer force in combat. That doesn't even begin to cover what strides Alsius, which became Atlas Academy, made technologically."

"And after the war?" Ryan asked her, starting to get a bit uncomfortable with how blunt Branwen was.

"After the war, as we've all seen, Mantle did a complete one eighty," Caitlin said evenly. "In the Vytal Treaty that it signed along with the other three major kingdoms, it agreed to allow for the arts once more and it also agreed to establish an academy for the training of huntsmen and huntresses following the war. Amongst other rights secured in the treaty were those to speech, press, religion, and expression as well as the abolishment of slavery and complete rights worldwide for women and the faunus under the law though the faunus still face mistreatment today.

"The idea of naming children after colours remained as that was a habit that was created during the war. My name, for example, comes from traditional Atlesian and means pure or pure essence which is associated with the colour white. To the point, however, along with the rise of the Schnee Dust Company which skyrocketed the economy of the kingdom and the rest of the major kingdoms, Atlas, Beacon, Haven, and Shade were established and still stand today as monuments to the -"

"Might I ask you a more...political question?" Ryan asked her, and Caitlin nodded. "What do you think of Ozpin's leadership of Beacon Academy?"

Caitlin blinked a few times, her green eyes wide. "What?"

Ryan repeated her question. "In regards to Beacon Academy, what do you think of Ozpin's leadership?"

Caitlin hesitated. "I don't think I can fairly answer that. I don't have information about the leadership and turn out of the other academies nor -"

"Branwen, answer the question!" Ryan said impatiently, knowing the Council wanted information about Ozpin.

"Personally," Caitlin said carefully. "I would say that his leadership has been perfectly fine and that Beacon has done an excellent job under his leadership in training huntsmen and huntresses. He can be odd, but there's -"

The bell for lunch rang suddenly, and Ryan nodded. "That is sufficient, thank you Branwen. We will finish this lesson after lunch."

Caitlin shut her PC and grabbed her backpack and purse along with her scroll with her headphones plugged into it. Carefully pulling her headphones on over her ears, she adjusted her bags and then began to scroll through her music. Settling on _Say My Name_ by Destiny's Child, she tucked into herself and clutched her arms tightly to her chest and held herself as compactly as possible while also avoiding meeting people's gazes. She considered for the briefest of moments the idea of calling her sister but decided that she'd probably be in class and that it wouldn't be fair to interrupt her while she was taking notes and paying close attention to her profs. Even though her sister had only been at Beacon for a few days, Caitlin was sure that a lot had already been done and she was clinging to the fact that she only had a few more months to get through before she'd be free for the short ten weeks that made up her summer holiday. Biting her lip, she glanced at her combat boots though she stopped when she heard a voice that made her feel sick. Not wanting to deal with them, Caitlin all but ran to the small corner of the library where she hid during lunch and sat herself down against the wall as she eventually began to nibble at her sandwich. She didn't stop glancing around nervously until she felt her scroll going off. A new call from Yang.

"Hello!" Yang declared in a sing song voice. "Uh...where are you?"

"In my usual lunch spot," She said, continuing to nibble slowly. "Why?"

"Are you in the back of the library?" Yang asked her. "Why don't you go have lunch in the cafeteria with everyone else?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No. Too many people and it's loud, Yang. I don't want to -"

"Okay, okay!" Her sister said, putting up her hands. "Hey, so we finished initiation."

Caitlin nodded. "Okay..."

"Ruby got paired with Weiss," Yang informed her. "Although apparently the two of them exchanged some not so nice words in the forest because Weiss was hoping to be paired with someone...better I guess and Ruby mentioned that she had wanted to be paired with me. So apparently Weiss wandered off but quickly came back and dragged Ruby off by the hood with her telling her 'by no means does this make us friends' to which Ruby swears she responded with an ecstatic 'you came back!'"

Caitlin giggled slightly. "Sounds like her."

Yang shrugged. "Team placement's pretty soon so I'm excited about that."

"Okay," Caitlin said, wishing she had brought one of her romance novels or her songwriting book.

"Something on your mind?" Yang asked her. "Are you feeling sick?"

Caitlin scowled. "Quit assuming that I'm always sick."

"You barely eat half the time, and it makes you sick," Yang reminded her. "Not to mention the way your anxiety gets to you."

"I'm fine," She insisted. "This isn't like the day a few months ago when I went in without realising that I had a high fever."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Mom says she doesn't know how it's possible for you to be so unaware of yourself. She told me so after you fell down the stairs."

She sighed. "Look, I don't mean to -"

"I know, it's just scary sometimes," Yang said, her worry not leaving her voice. "You understand how much I care about my baby sister, right?"

"I'm almost seventeen!" Caitlin exclaimed in exasperation. "You don't have to -"

"Just promise you'd say something if you weren't feeling okay?" Yang half begged. "And mean it."

Caitlin groaned. "Fine! I'll -"

"Good," Yang said with a half smile. "Have you heard from mom?"

"No," Caitlin lied, and not for the first time considering that Yang didn't realise that she was much closer with Raven than she was. "She doesn't contact any of us except for daddy a few times a week when she's with the tribe."

Yang nodded. "Okay. Has Zwei been okay?"

"I hate that dog," Caitlin muttered. "It scares me, and it scares Chatton too."

Yang ignored that, assuming it was normal based on that reaction. "Anything weird happen?"

"Well, yesterday convinced me that the drama teacher is bat shit, but that's not new," Caitlin said before quietly adding. "Although my history teacher asked me a question about Ozpin."

Yang's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"She asked me what I think of his leadership," Caitlin elaborated. "His leadership of Beacon. I said it was fine, though I didn't mention the stuff about the group -"

Yang stared at her as her sister cut herself off. "What group?"

"Nothing," Caitlin said, shaking her head.

"Liar," Yang said, though she groaned when she heard the PA announcement declaring that all first years needed to head to the main hall for team placement. "I'll text you how it goes, okay?"

Caitlin nodded as her sister ended the call. "Okay."

It wasn't until over two hours later, that Caitlin was still sitting nervously although this time not against the wall in a secluded corner of the library. Glancing at her new calculus project, she stared and tried to make sense of it though it made sense to no one and none of the explanations had helped. Giving up for the moment, she pulled her scroll out of her purse upon hearing it start to buzz. Seeing multiple messages from Yang, she smiled though this shifted away upon reading her message about the team placement.

 _I'm on Team RWBY,_ She wrote. _Ruby's team leader, Weiss is her partner - duh - and then my partner is a quiet, emo girl called Blake. Who's actually kind of cute. Anyways, it's tense. Weiss is pissed at the world - not so much at us but at Cristal still and then Ozpin not making her team leader - and Ruby's a nervous wreck over her position. Blake's said nothing. I can pretty much feel the awkward, if you know what I mean._

Caitlin shook her head as she responded, ignoring the girl across from her who was - rather illogically - explaining how to smoke out of an apple to avoid people knowing what you were doing.

 _Yikes_. Was her single word reply.


	59. March 31st: Beacon Academy

_**March 31st  
Dormitory: Team RWBY  
Beacon Academy  
Central Grounds  
1:13 PM**_

Cristal stood in the doorway of her niece's dorm while the girl continued to stare out the window. "Weiss, please -"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you," She snapped. "And I'm not in the mood to talk to my teammates either."

"Well, then it makes sense that they took advantage of this being a sudden day off and went to the city," Cristal said a bit harshly. "Didn't want to have to deal with a mopey heiress."

Weiss turned around and glared at her. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Cristal demanded. "So you can continue bitching about how you weren't made team leader? I thought you and Ruby -"

"It's not personal against Ruby, and she knows that," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "She knew from the start that I just...that I thought that I would be a team leader. She's fine, I like her, but I -"

"Weiss, what the hell's going on with you?" Cristal asked her, and the girl bit her lip. "Something happen with Jacques?"

She didn't respond for a long moment. "What is it to you?"

"I just want to try and help," Cristal told her gently. "So, what happened?"

"If you really want to help," Weiss said slowly. "Then show me my DNA records and run me through the system against them."

"Weiss," Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you want to see your DNA records?"

Weiss hesitated. "Just a comment my father made when I was on call with him the day of initiation. That's why I was so...I guess abrasive."

"About what?" Cristal asked her though she had a slight nervous feeling what it might be. "Weiss, what did he say?"

"That sometimes I...that I'm so obviously illegitimate..." Weiss mumbled. "But then he said that my DNA records insist that I..."

"Weiss, listen to me," Cristal said darkly. "I don't need to look at your records to tell you that you're not Jacques's child. How he found out is beyond me, but I know you're not his child. If you don't believe me, then ask your mother. But I..."

Weiss looked at her in shock. "You're lying."

Cristal rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. "Weiss, I was the one who altered your DNA records in the first place."

Weiss laughed humorlessly. "That's ridiculous."

Cristal pulled out her scroll. "I can call your mother and have her tell you all about the deal she and I made before you were born to protect you from unleashing that kind of wrath out of Jacques."

Weiss glared at her aunt but then sighed. "So my DNA does insist that I'm my father's child."

"If you were retested, Jacques would not appear as your father even if the record makes that claim," Cristal replied. "So, do you want to hear the truth or do you -"

"Fine!" Weiss exclaimed, anxiety pooling in her stomach. "I just -"

Cristal bit her lip. "If I tell you...you'll have to keep it to yourself. Is that understood?"

Weiss hesitated. "I'm still calling my mother after to make sure you're not lying."

"That's fine with me," Cristal said shortly.

"Then who is it?" Weiss asked.

"Jacques might not know exactly whose child you are, or maybe he does, I don't know and, frankly, I don't care," Cristal started, her nails tapping against the small dresser that was pushed up against the window. "But the truth is that your biological father is James Ironwood. He and your mother had a short lived affair but you became of it. Your mother wanted you so badly...but she and James both regretted their impulsiveness."

Weiss stared at her, her eyes starting to tear. "You're saying that General Ironwood is my -"

"Yes," Cristal confirmed. "And before you ask, yes, Glynda knows. The two of them have been friends since we were at Atlas Academy...and about a year after the affair, the two of them got involved. They married a few years later and had Ash and Katharine."

Weiss pulled her scroll out of the small pocket in her dress and quickly called Willow. "Mother?"

"Weiss?" Willow said, her voice a bit foggy. "It's really early, is something wrong?"

"Yes," Weiss said, her voice shaking. "Cristal -"

"Tell my sister that if she's being a bitch that she can burn in hell," Willow replied silkily. "And -"

"Mother, she said that I'm not really father's child," Weiss said quickly, and she heard her mother take in a sharp breath. "Is that true?"

"Give her your scroll," Willow told her. "Now."

Weiss did so. "She wants to -"

"Hello, sister," Cristal said coldly. "I trust you've been well?"

Willow didn't even bother with subtlety and start shouting. "You told her that you fucked with her DNA records? That was supposed to remain between four and only four people! Me, you, James, and Klein!"

Cristal held the scroll away from her ear as her sister continued shouting.

"The fuck is wrong with you, telling her that when I never wanted her to know!" Willow shrieked, and Weiss stared at her aunt in horror. "I can't believe you!"

"You're shouting so loud that I'm surprised that the whole of Beacon can't hear this salacious tale of romance and intrigue," Cristal snapped. "And you literally just confirmed every damn word I said to Weiss."

"Oh my god," Weiss said, sitting down on her bed and probing her forehead. "I -"

"You're a bitch," Willow spat. "And you're just like mother!"

"No," Cristal replied. "Jacques is just like mother but the difference is what side they fight for. She's not much better, but she's the lesser of two evils. I don't even know how you can refuse to fight the man considering everything he does to you and Weiss and Whitley. Whitley hates the family name, you know and not because of me. In my opinion, the first chance he gets to have actual power and self fulfillment in his life, he'll take it no matter who is giving it to him."

Willow spluttered. "How dare you!"

"It's true," She said, glancing nervously towards Weiss. "Even he's said so."

Weiss stared as Cristal clicked off the call. "I can't believe this..."

Cristal sighed heavily as she sat down next to her. "Weiss, if you want to hate me then fine. I don't care. But I want you to know that I don't lie to you."

"I know," She mumbled. "But I get antsy when I don't know who to hate. If I don't...I remember that it's me I..."

Cristal hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You honestly hate yourself?"

"I'm nothing," Weiss said glumly. "I'm never enough for anyone. I don't meet the standards, I'm a classic example of a lonely rich girl -"

"Weiss, if you would just try and open up to people then you wouldn't be so alone," Cristal said, shaking her head. "I know it's hard, but -"

"You've always had people who were willing to spend time with you!" Weiss exclaimed tearfully. "You've never been alone, you've always -"

"If you think that my life hasn't be difficult, then you're out of your mind," Cristal said, softening her tone as she went on. "And as much as I hate Jacques...he's been correct on a few matters involving me."

Weiss stared at her. "He says you're weak and an ineffective leader but I've always known that's not true. If it was, the SDC wouldn't be where it is. And I know he's also wrong about you being horrible beyond belief because you have Ozpin and -"

"I really was just an easy target, wasn't I?" Cristal sighed as she pushed up her glasses. "Weiss, he was right about...about me being responsible for my father's death."

Weiss shook her head. "I don't believe that."

"Really?" Cristal said, brushing away tears. "He died defending me against your father, his last words were literally declaring everything to be mine -"

"It was an accident!" Weiss insisted. "I had to study the history of the SDC last year for my history class and that was one of the things I looked up out of curiosity. The autopsy records proved that it wasn't stress induced which would have been necessary for you to have killed him."

Cristal looked away. "It's still all my fault."

"No, it's not!" Weiss said, staring at her. "It's not."

"Weiss, I -" Cristal started though she was cut off by a sudden hug from her niece.

"Don't blame yourself," She told her seriously, biting at her lip. "It's only going to make things worse."


	60. April 3rd: 9276 West End Drive

_**April 3rd  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
6:33 PM**_

"Blake?" Allison said as she came back into their house and flicked on the lights. "Are you home? I know Heather's -"

She froze when she walked into the sitting room and saw her father sitting on the couch.

"Allison," Watts said coldly. "We need to talk."

Allison took several steps back and pulled out her scroll. "I'm -"

Watts shot clean through her scroll and she screamed upon it shattering in her hands. "You're not going to be calling the authorities."

Her hands shook as she reached for the landline but saw it was disconnected. "What the -"

"I took more precautions than the last time that we spoke," He said, adjusting his gun in his hands. "You and your husband will have no choice but to hear me out."

Allison stared at him in complete terror, tensing when she heard the door open.

"And that should be him," Watts said as he leaned back. "I -"

"Allie?" Blake called from down the hall. "Where -"

"No..." Allison breathed as she watched her father raise his gun. "You can't -"

"Allie, sweetheart, I -" Blake started though upon seeing his wife scrambling through the drawers and looking for her own gun, he stopped without noticing Watts. "Allie, it's just me -"

"Good," Watts said, and Blake turned suddenly to glare at him. "You're both here."

"Lay a finger on her and I'll end you," Blake snapped as Allison pulled out her gun. "Or she will."

Allison pointed her gun at her father. "Don't test me."

Watts laughed. "Are you really going to threaten your own father? Besides, that surely -"

Allison shot the vase near him. "That was a warning shot."

Watts rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"After what you did to her and your wife, she has every right to kill you," Blake told him angrily. "I have half a mind to do it myself."

"That won't be necessary," Watts said, glancing at his daughter in an almost bored fashion. "Allison, set down the gun."

"You're pointing one at us," She snapped. "And I don't have a reason to trust you."

Watts rolled his eyes. "You truly are a disappointment."

Allison glared and tightened her hold around her gun. "Mother taught me how to shoot almost as soon as we were away from you."

Watts ignored the comment. "No matter what your mother may have taught you, you aren't going to be able to bring yourself to pull that trigger because at the end of the day I am your father whether you -"

Allison fired a shot at his foot, causing him to let out a rather irate cry of pain as blood began to pool out of it. "Is that so?"

"Bitch," Watts spat, and his daughter only hardened her gaze. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are?" She shrieked almost hysterically. "You had no damn problem hurting me - all of the slapping and the insinuating into me that I was worthless - and then the things you did to mother! She's terrified of you, and she has told me more than once that -"

"Odette was the problem in our marriage, not me," Watts replied haughtily, something which prompted Allison to make a decidedly vulgar gesture at him with her finger. "You should know that."

"I know that, every fucking day after the age of six, I'd come home from school and would hear the two of you arguing!" Allison snapped, tears in her eyes. "And how you kept telling her that she was worthless, that you wished I hadn't been born, and how you beat her every time she stood up for me!"

"Odette wouldn't listen!" Watts shouted as he stood up. "If she had listened to a word I said, I wouldn't have felt the need to beat her!"

Allison took a step back and Blake wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You're a monster."

"She's right," Blake said, holding her tightly and stroking her thick dark locks. "She's forty years old, and yet you still -"

"Adel, I'm afraid your opinion doesn't have any bearing in this case," Watts stared at the man as he held Allison. "And your indecent conduct with my daughter is repulsive."

Allison wiggled as tightly into Blake's arms as she could. "You're not my father."

"Ironically, you don't get a choice in the matter," Watts glanced at the gun which was still tightly in her hand and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot from where she had shot him. "Although I'm not particularly fond of you as a daughter."

"Go to hell, find yourself a nice little hole there, and stay away from us!" Blake shouted before regaining his composure. "We -"

Allison raised her gun once more and, closing her eyes, fired another shot towards Watts that hit his shoulder. "Get out."

Not wanting test his daughter's or her husband's goodwill, Watts fired a shot near them in warning as he left with his shoulder and foot bleeding. "Stupid girl."

Blake looked at Allison, his green eyes wide as soon as the man was gone. "Allie, are you -"

Allison set down her gun shakily. "I..."

"I love you," Blake swore, his arms tight around her still. "Allison Caroline Adel, you're my wife and I...I wish I had been able to...oh, Allie...shh...it's okay...it's okay. He's gone now, I'm here, and -"

"Daddy, who was that pulling out of our -" Heather started as she came in but paused upon seeing her mother sobbing into her father while he comforted her. "What happened?"

"Watts," Blake said, his anger rising again. "The very next chance I get, I am going to kill that man for the hell he's put and continues to put your mother through."

Heather looked at them as she set her purse down. "Is mommy -"

"I'll be fine, Heather," Allison insisted through sobs. "i -"

Blake scooped her up swiftly into his arms. "No, you need to lay down and you and I can talk about this if you want to. I'm scared for you, Allie, and -"

"Are you two sure that -" Heather started, wanting to help but she stopped off a sharp look from her father. "Okay. I'll leave you two alone."

Blake slowly began to carry his wife up the stairs. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I would have prevented it if I could have."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you would have."

"Allie," Blake said gently. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Kiss me," She said weakly. "And -"

Blake obliged, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll never let you go. You know that, right?"

"I wouldn't want you to," She whispered. "You mean too much to me. Blake, in the last twenty years you've been married to me and you've seen my worst and best moments. That can't ever be replaced."

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm yours."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," He promised, carefully opening the door to their bedroom. "Allison, I -"

She held onto him tighter and kissed him. "Stay."

"I was never going to leave you alone," Blake said, shutting the door with his foot and carrying her over to their bed. "I want to be with you, especially right now."

"Why does he feel like he has to torment me?" The designer said as she curled up in a ball on their bed. "Why?"

"Allie, I don't know," Blake said, sitting down next to her and gently rubbing her back. "I don't know, but I would do anything to see that man locked up or dead. It's just...none of those things are legal."

"I don't want to be like him..." She said quietly, then shaking her head. "No, I'm being irrational. I'm nothing like him."

"I know you're not," He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You're my wife, one of the most powerful and definitely the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you, our darling girls do, and I promise you that Watts is dead to us and he's -"

"Coco and Heather both see this!" She exclaimed tearfully. "I know they think less of me because -"

"They do not think less of you because your father's an asshole," Blake swore. "They're not. I certainly don't. You're a much stronger person than him, and you mean everything to me."

Allison shifted slightly to look at him. "Blake?"

"Yeah?" He said nervously.

"Take my mind off of everything except the two of us for a while," She said, forcing herself to sit up. "Please."

"How?" He asked her, cupping her cheek. "Like I said, I will do anything for you."

She nodded. "Distract me the same way you always do when I'm working and -"

"You want me to touch you?" Blake said, raising an eyebrow. "Allie, are you sure?"

"Make me forget," She whispered, grabbing onto his collar. "Please."

He gently pulled away. "Allie, I'm not going to make love to you. Not like this."

She sighed. "Blake -"

"Allie," He said, his green eyes showing nothing but love and reverence for her. "I'm not going to make love to you because you want to forget something. I distract you from work sometimes but you and I both know that one thing leads to another but I don't try to do that. I make love to you for no reason other than to show how much I love you I know that you do the same. Allie, please don't ask me to -"

"Then at least stay here with me," She said, all but toppling over and then pulling the covers over her. "Is that too much to ask of my husband?"

Blake smiled as he crawled under with her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "I'll be here forever."

"I know you will be," She murmured. "I'm not going to let you leave."

He kissed her cheek. "I can't imagine you trying."

"Of course you can't," She said, snuggling tighter into him. "Because it would never happen. We're stuck to each other."

"Allison, I want you and no one else," Blake smiled softly as he held her. "I adore you."

She nodded weakly, closing her eyes and hoping that she'd feel better sooner rather than later. "I know you do...and you and I both know that I feel the same way."


	61. April 13th: Forest Of Forever Fall

_**April 13th  
Forest Of Forever Fall  
Outskirts Of Vale  
Vale  
2:16 PM**_

Yang poked her cousin's shoulder. "You know, Caitlin's gotten pretty good with makeup."

Ruby gave her a funny look. "I just noticed that your eyes look terrifying."

"Well, she sent me a video last night of how she figured out how to emulate Natalie Portman's makeup from when she was the black swan in that film," Yang shrugged. "I wanted to try it for a day."

"Yang, you look evil," Weiss shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what possessed you to do that."

"Curiosity," Blake said darkly. "That's a dangerous thing for her when it comes to experimentation."

Yang glanced at her, feeling her heart flutter slightly. "Oh, come on..."

"It just..." Blake stared at her though her focus was less so her teammate's eyes and rather her lips. "Yang, it just doesn't feel like you."

She shrugged. "Then I won't wear it again. And you have to admit that the look Goodwitch gives me every time she looks at me is priceless."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm sending a picture of that to Winter."

"I don't care what your sister thinks of my choices," Yang said, and Weiss shook her head. "What?"

"I'm going to ask her if this is the weirdest thing she's ever seen or if there are weirder things that she's seen in the military," Weiss said, crossing her arms and trying to push away the anxiety she felt when she remembered that she was one of the daughters of her sister's superior. "Okay?"

"You seem a bit tense," Ruby said, looking at her nervously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Weiss insisted, shaking herself out when it occurred to her that she was in fact visibly tense. "Sorry."

Ruby awkwardly took her hand and, to her surprise, Weiss didn't even flinch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Weiss glanced to her and squeezed her hand after a moment of hesitation. "Ruby..."

"Sorry, shouldn't have suggested it," She squeaked. "I just..."

Weiss motioned her teammates to follow her towards the very back of the group where they wouldn't be overheard as they continued to walk through the Forest Of Forever Fall. "My...my aunt told me a few weeks back the...well..."

"What?" Yang asked her, sharing a look with Blake that was both confused and concerned.

Weiss lowered her voice. "General Ironwood is my...biological father. And my mother were once involved."

Blake shrugged. "I'm not too surprised. Isn't your...sorry, isn't Jacques an asshole?"

Weiss sniffed haughtily for a second out of habit but then nodded. "Yes."

"You're still our Weiss," Yang said, smacking her on the back and causing the heiress to send her a sharp glare. "See? Still our Weiss."

"Cut it out, Yang," She said, rolling her eyes. "Don't be childish."

Yang stuck out her tongue in protest. "Neh."

Ruby giggled. "You sound like Caitlin when she does that."

"Yeah, except she does it to sass people," Yang said with a grin. "Not to make a point."

"...The Forest Of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see," Glynda said from the top of the group, and the team's attention snapped between each other, her, and their surroundings. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o clock. Have fun."

Yang elbowed her cousin, her grin retained before glancing back to her teammates. "Fun is right!"

Weiss groaned. "Oh, god, Yang!"

"I think she's got decent timing," Blake said quietly to her, looking at Yang and taking in her almost effortless beauty. "And even you can't deny that she's pretty."

Weiss ignored that as her gaze fell on Ruby. "Yeah..."

* * *

While although Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR were rather enjoying themselves, Jaune was struggling with six jars of red sap and set them down haphazardly for CRDL before he collapsed face down on the ground only to find himself listening to Cardin.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy!" Cardin said with a smirk. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune glanced about dizzily. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

Cardin brushed that off. "Great, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself: 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nodded in exhaustion. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

Cardin smirked as he sat up. "Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune groaned as he stood up and followed CRDL over to a perch. "Cardin...what's going on?"

Cardin stared at the rest of Team JNPR before his gaze rested on Pyrrha. "Payback."

Jaune's eyes widened in horror. "Pyrrha...what...what are you?"

Cardin pounded his fist angrily on the ground and then pulled out a buzzing box with his uncle's "W" insignia on the sides. "That's the girl. Red haired, know it all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys...last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Watts and now we're going to put them to work."

Jaune grunted nervously as Russel snatched him up by the shoulder.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week," Cardin went on, speaking to Jaune as he eyed Pyrrha. "These nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The rest of CRDL stood up and Cardin pulled Jaune rather violently off of the ground and shoved the jar of sap into his hands.

"And you're going to do it."

Jaune trembled in fear. "Do what?"

Cardin rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hit her with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down and considered throwing the jar for a moment but the shook his head. "No."

Cardin raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Jaune started, suddenly turning and throwing the jar hashly into Cardin and causing the sap to splatter all over his breastplate. "No!"

Cardin scowled and laughed rather darkly. "Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune laughed dryly to himself, raising his hands in what he thought would be a vain attempt to defend himself but found himself being yanked about nastily between Bronzewing and Lark as Cardin readied himself to punch his face.

What surprised him was the fact that Cardin stopped and his aura began to shimmer over him.

Looking up upon hearing that angered yell, Jaune felt himself quickly falling to the ground though Cardin fell beside him quickly and his teammates froze in terror. It wasn't until he was able to force himself up that Jaune saw the girl standing on top of Cardin.

"Yang?" He said, staring at her.

She didn't respond and instead punched Cardin once more for good measure. "Don't be a jackass."

As soon as she stepped off of him, Cardin looked to his teammates who had collected their jars of sap and ran off with them.

"Oh, get up," Yang said, her eyes a flaming red. "You can't sit there forever."

Jaune trembled as he did so. "Thanks..."

"So what the hell was that about?" She asked him, crossing her arms as her eyes faded back to their typical soft lilac and not realising that in the moment prior she had looked almost exactly like her mother.


	62. April 15th: SDC World Headquarters

_**April 15th  
Schnee Dust Company  
World Headquarters  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
8:33 PM**_

"Chrissy, can we talk?" Allison said as she came into her office and the white haired woman looked up in surprise. "Please?"

"You look a mess," She noted as she continued to take notes on the report she'd received about an hour prior. "Are you okay?"

Allison sighed. "You know I'm not, Blake knows I'm not -"

"That's because it's clear on your face," Cristal said, pushing up her thin glasses. "Allison, I've known you for years. Don't try to tell me that I don't know you."

She nodded. "I...god, Chrissy, so much shit has gone down recently and I don't even know where to begin..."

Cristal motioned for her to sit down. "Other than just you needing to replace your scroll because your father shot through it?"

Allison tensed. "He escaped the kingdom, again."

"By a hair," Cristal reminded her, glancing at her work but then saving it and closing her laptop. "I am telling you, he's not going to be able to hide forever. I know it's only been just under two weeks, but -"

"And then I've felt horrible the last few days!" Allison broke down in tears and buried her face in her hands. "I had to go in late this entire week because I've been puking, and I'm still so nervous about sending Heather to school on Patch with Caitlin -"

"Lana will be attending school with them too," Cristal reminded her gently. "And they'll be staying with the Branwen's. You really think Tai or Raven will let something happen?"

Allison sniffed. "No, they wouldn't. But Qrow -"

"We don't talk about Qrow," Cristal said. "I'll be honest, I'm not fond of him."

"He's always drunk..." Allison muttered. "And he has a tendency to be a douchebag."

"I agree with that," Cristal rolled her eyes. "You and I both know some of the things he's said about me and Oz."

"And me and Blake, not to mention Glynda and James," Allison bit her lip. "Has he told Weiss yet? James?"

Cristal took in a sharp breath. "She knows, but not because of him."

Allison stared at her in confusion. "Then because of who?"

Cristal hesitated. "Because of me."

"You told her?" Allison was incredulous. "Oh my god. How did she take it?"

"She was...numb..." Cristal said carefully. "And when she looked in the mirror, I could imagine her thinking to herself...when she saw her reflection: Who the hell are you?"

Allison shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't want to show that she was happy about the fact. At least it's better than Jacques."

"James is a trillion times better than Jacques, and you and I both know that," Cristal smirked. "Considering that we make about half of that in a year."

Allison started laughing. "Cristal! I'm dying, damn it!"

She swatted her arm. "I love you, you know that?"

"Don't let Blake catch you saying that," She said, giggling. "He'll be pissed."

"I'm married," Cristal gestured to the rather large diamond ring on her finger. "And happily so. I'm not flirting with you, I swear it."

Allison sighed. "Chrissy, do you have any idea why I -"

"Al, listen," Cristal said slowly. "Maybe it's stress induced. I've gotten sick..well, god knows how many times because of my anxiety. Maybe, with everything to do with your father, that's what it is."

"Blake had a different thought when we finally talked about it yesterday, when he found me puking in the morning because he went into the council but then they told him that they didn't need him for anything that day," Allison ran a hand through her rather disheveled dark hair. "He thinks...he says this is almost exactly like when I was pregnant with Coco."

A white curl popped out of Cristal's otherwise perfect side ponytail. "Blake thinks you're pregnant? Al, is that even possible? You've had an IUD since a year after you had Heather because you knew that if -"

"I know, and my career wasn't stable then but it was twelve years after that," Allison groaned as Cristal continued to stare at her. "I had two, and they were six year. It's been nearly four years since I was on any hormone, and my cycle has become completely regular again."

Cristal blinked. "Does Blake know?"

Allison scowled. "Of course he does."

"Then I can't blame him for making that assumption," Cristal leaned back and shrugged. "Al, it's not impossible."

She considered that for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You asked," She pointed out. "Sorry."

Allison glanced at her scroll. "Blake's a bit annoyed that I won't take a test or even entertain the thought. He seems to think that I'd be angry about having another kid."

"Would you be?" Cristal asked her. "Hypothetically."

Allison shook her head. "Of course not, although it would be awkward with the ages of Coco and Heather. And I just turned forty..."

"Look," Cristal said, tapping her nails against her desk. "If Blake stays pushy about this, and you continue to...feel sick...then humour him and take the damn test. That's how I found out I when I was pregnant with Edward."

Allison nodded as she stood up. "And, Chrissy...I know my father works for Salem."

Cristal sighed. "What tipped you off?"

"You knew?" Allison shrieked.

"I knew because Sasha asked her sister about Salem," Cristal said, putting her hands up. "Sienna, the White Fang's current high leader, knows that Adam Taurus works with Salem and some Cinder chick and her associates which include Torchwick, some green haired kid, a kid named after a fucking element, a crazed scorpion who was once a member of the White Fang, and...your father."

Allison brushed aside tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you," Cristal admitted. "Or give you anxiety."

Allison bit her lip as she headed for the door. "Okay. Thanks, Chrissy."

Cristal smiled as she left. "No problem, Al."

"One more thing," Allison said, pausing in the doorway and turning to look at her. "Are you going to remain in Vale for the duration of the Vytal Festival?"

Cristal nodded. "Yeah. I'm going down with James."

Allison smirked ever so slightly. "Oz must be excited about that."

"Well," Cristal said, trying to hide her own relief at being able to have made those arrangements. "Let's just say that he misses me."

"And Glynda's probably relieved to be able to be with James," Allison added. "Especially since Ash and Katharine are a bit crazy."

Cristal cursed when her scroll went off.

 _You have one new message._

"Damn it..." She muttered, shaking her head. "Can I ever be left alone?"

Allison gave her a half smile as she slipped out of the room, her own scroll buzzing in her pocket. "I guess not."

 _Allie?_ Blake had wrote, and she bit her lip as she continued to read his message. _Sweetheart, I understand if you're mad, but I think we should at least talk. You know that I'm worried about you._

Allison shook her head as she stepped into the lift and sent out a call. "Blake? What is it?"

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank god you're alright."

"Blake, I was just talking with Cristal," She said as patiently as she could. "I'm fine."

There was a long pause, and when he finally spoke it was hesitant. "Allie, would you even want another child?"

She groaned. "Not this again..."

"Allie, if you wouldn't, I -" Blake started though she cut him off.

"Of course I would want it if we were able to have another child," She snapped. "But I don't think that's possible."

"You're scared of the possibility, aren't you?" Blake said, though his tone was gentle. "Allie, you know I'd be right here with you and I'm sure the girls would be happy."

"I'm not just scared because the..." Allison sighed heavily. "I'm not just scared because the chance of a miscarrige is higher. I'm also scared about the possibility of my father...coming after us."

"He won't," Blake assured her, wishing she was with him and that he could be holding her. "Watts won't get near us again. He's not stupid, at the very least. He knows either you or I would kill him."

She bit her lip. "How can you be so sure..."

He considered that for a moment. "Because I...I don't know."

But, as it turned out, she didn't have to worry about her father coming near her again - at least in the way she would expect.

"I told you, I will not tolerate incompetence!" Salem shrieked as she had her seer tighten its tubes around Watts's wrists and pierce his foot where his daughter had shot it with the same applying to his shoulder. "Attempting to deal with her once is one thing, but continuing to do so is only increasing the likelihood that she or her husband will get fed up and finally kill you!"

Watts attempted to steel himself against the pain but couldn't prevent the sudden cry that escaped him upon the tightening continuing. "Your Grace -"

"I was human once too," Salem snapped. "I know full well the emotions that drive past reason but if you intend to live, you will listen to me. Because if you don't, you will die at either the hands of Allison and Blake Adel...or you will die at mine."

He gasped in relief upon her realsing him. "I -"

She turned away haughtily and sauntered off with her seer following her. "Do not disappoint me."


	63. April 20th: Patch

_**April 20th  
Patch  
1:38 PM**_

Caitlin looked up from the novel she was reading as the bell rang out declaring the beginning of her third class period of the day - study hall. Shaking her head as she checked to make sure her computer was plugged in and charging, she went back to the novel rather quickly. It was George Orwell's famed dystopia _1984_ , and the study of the book was what had consumed her honours language arts class in the weeks following the submission of their analytical essay. Many, she knew, had done theirs on emotion or reason but she had done controversy and why it is, in her opinion, necessary in society. Drawing away from her thoughts on that matter, she immersed herself in her reading and tuned out the sounds of chatter and typing around her. Not even caring to notice how much time passed, she continued to flip through. Word after word. Page after page. It was not, however, until a shockingly short amount of time passed and the door opened that she found her curiosity drawn away from the plot of the novel.

"Missus Manson, we have two new students joining your class today," A woman said in the doorway, and Manson raised an eyebrow. "Heather Adel and Lana Schnee."

Caitlin's head snapped up as she saw her two closest friends enter the room and sit down next to her in the far corner. "What are you two doing here?"

"We go here now," Lana said, shrugging. "I asked my mom and she said that she thought that it would be an interesting experience for me to have the next few years to attend school in Vale."

"I just was bored of Atlas," Heather said, her eyebrow piercings glimmering in the light.

"What about Edward?" Caitlin asked Lana, and she rolled her eyes.

"My brother wants nothing to do with Vale," Lana smirked. "So you get me and Heather. We even had our schedules set out to be the exact same as yours so we're in the same classes."

"My classes aren't easy," Caitlin warned them as she marked her page and shut her book. "Are you two -"

"We'll be fine," Heather insisted. "The levels weren't pushed up that much."

"And we're going on the bus with you because we live with you during the year now," Lana grinned. "Is Raven there? Or Tai?"

Caitlin sighed. "My dad's going to be there until the second of May because he's going to be visiting mommy in Mistral. Qrow's taking a break from his mission, so he's going to be -"

"Your scroll's going off," Heather told her, and she glanced at it to see her sister's ID.

"Yang," She muttered as she picked it up. "So..."

"I am so sorry I haven't called you in the last few days!" Yang bit off quickly, not even bothering to slow down as she went on. "But you would not believe all the things that have happened in the last week!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Other than the preparations for the Vytal Festival continuing at a rapid pace?"

Yang laughed. "Cute."

"So," Caitlin said, glancing at her book. "What's been going on?"

"Well," Yang started slowly. "We saw the students from Shade Academy arrive, and even Zoe Lancer. She was pretty on edge, though. Almost like she sensed something was going to happen. Eerie, if you ask me."

Caitlin groaned. "Oh, god, why?"

"...Let me talk!" A voice insisted on the end of the line. "...Yang!"

"Fine, Weiss," Yang said, and shuffling was heard as she passed her scroll to the heiress. "You can tell her all about how you lost it and went into complete bitch mode on us and Blake."

"...Can we not argue?" Another voice asked in slight exasperation. "...Weiss and I've reconciled, so I don't -"

"...She's my cousin!" Ruby shrieked, and a crash was heard as she made a mad dive for the scroll. "...I should be talking to her!"

"...Get off of me, Ruby!" Weiss squealed as she tried to keep the scroll out of reach. "...Ruby Rose!"

"Since we're taking your classes with you now..." Lana said quietly. "Can Heather and I look through your notes to get caught up?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

"...And I was right that it was Torchwick that was behind the Dust robberies!" Ruby shrieked again. "...I was right!"

"Ruby, are you okay?" Caitlin asked her, and a pause was heard over the line. "I'll take that as a no."

"Let me tell you all about the things that have happened!" Ruby laughed happily as she went on. "So, as I just said, I was right about the Dust robberies being led by Torchwick."

"Oh, great..." Caitlin muttered, though her cousin pretended not to hear her.

"You know, since none of the lien was taken," Ruby rambled on. "Just Dust. Anyways, so I don't really know what Torchwick needs the Dust for - nothing good - but I'm curious. And we fought him. But I'll get to that in a second."

"You fought Torchwick a second time?" Caitlin shook her head. "You're reckless, Rubes."

"We all fought him!" Ruby protested, and her teammates murmured in agreement. "And we won!"

"Okay," Caitlin said, lowering her voice as she went on. "So then what else happened?"

"Uh..." Ruby paused awkwardly. "Weiss and Blake had a catfight."

"...Hey!" Weiss and Blake exclaimed in indignance at the same time.

"...The cat joke is not funny!" Blake hissed.

"...I do not 'catfight'!" Weiss sniffed.

"Anyways..." Ruby said, her silver eyes flicking between her teammates nervously. "We made some new friends."

"Oh lord..." Caitlin sighed. "Where is this going?"

"Well, one of them is named Sun," Ruby said, her voice regaining a bubbly tone. "He's a monkey faunus from Vacuo, and he's a great fighter! He fought Torchwick with us! Penny too."

"Penny...Schnee?" Caitlin bit her lip. "Ruby, Penelope died years ago."

"I'm not talking about that Penny!" Ruby insisted. "Although she did look like her. A lot like her. Almost eerily like her."

Caitlin groaned. "Don't tell me you think that you saw a ghost..."

Ruby laughed. "Don't be silly. Ghosts aren't real."

"Actually, they are," Caitlin said. "Remember when I was seven and my two friends and I summoned a banshee by mistake."

"...And when there was that bad thing with the Ouiji Board," Yang added. "...When we all played with it the other night."

"...It's just a children's toy," Blake pointed out. "Any of us could have been pushing. I wasn't -"

"...Neither was I!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang protested.

"...It's no fun if you're pushing!" Yang whined.

"I'm not a crook!" Ruby said evenly.

"...Why would I bother to push something to make you all think that ghosts are real?" Weiss asked.

"Can we get back to the point?" Caitlin asked them. "Because I'm seriously confused."

"Oh, right," Ruby said in slight embarrassment for having letting herself gotten so distracted. "So before the fight we chased after Sun for a little bit before we met him, and then we literally ran into Penny. Or Weiss did."

"...I regret my moment of clumsiness." Weiss muttered.

"Okay..." Ruby focused herself as she went on. "So we had an awkward moment with Penny, and then she and I became friends, and then she told us she's competing in the tournament for Atlas Academy -"

Caitlin shook her head as she looked up to see Lana and Heather crowding over her notes for psychology. "Okay, really, this is making me uncomfortable."

Heather pouted. "Don't hurt me."

Lana shifted over to her. "Caitlin, can I talk to you alone?"

She stared as she heard Ruby continuing on over the line. "Okay."

"We'll just be out in the hall for a few minutes," Lana told Manson, who nodded.

"Lana, I'm confused," Caitlin said as they shut the door behind them. "What's going on?"

"Can I ask you something?" She waited for a moment. "About your dating -"

"I've been in three relationships and they ended poorly because all three of them were crazy," Caitlin crossed her arms as she continued to half listen to Ruby's rambling. "Sofia, Jasmine, and Chris."

"Have you ever been kissed?" Lana asked her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"No..." She said slowly. "Why do you -"

Lana pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You have been now."

Caitlin gave her a funny look. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No," Lana said, taking her hand. "But I...I want you to know that I think of you as more than a friend."

Caitlin bit her lip. "Lana, I'm not dating again until university."

She nodded. "That's fine."

"...But we found her, albeit in fighting Torchwick, and we all made up!" Ruby finished. "Isn't that great? We're all friends again, and we know Sun and Penny now...although we were all kind of freaked out when Penny went missing. We don't really know where she is now."

"That's...odd, to say the least," Caitlin said as she leaned against a locker having gotten back on the call with her cousin while Lana had gone back to keep looking at her notes with Heather. "Anything else crazy I should know about!"

"...Tell her about the food fight and how I got flung through the roof of the dining hall!" Yang told her, causing her to giggle.

"What food fight?" Caitlin questioned. "Is it like the ones here where it starts as a food fight but then someone gets beaten against the table?"

"I can see why you always have lunch in the library," Ruby said, grimacing at the thought. "And it wasn't angry. It was just for fun and we...admittedly...destroyed the cafeteria..."

"Oh no, what did you do..." Caitlin glanced around though no one else was in the corridor. "Ruby, are you -"

"Don't tell Tai," Ruby half begged her. "Dad's not going to care, but if Tai finds out he's going to -"

"...Be more annoyed with me than you because I'm his daughter and your his niece," Yang sighed. "...Dad can be a bit overprotective."

"Mommy too," Caitlin said stubbornly.

"...When it comes to you," Yang said, taking her scroll back from Ruby. "You and she are much closer than she and I are."

"I see her just as much as you do," Caitlin reminded her. "And -"

"Yeah, but the two of you are closer and dad even admitted that she protective of you!" More shuffling was heard as Yang left the dorm. "And she acts more like an actual mother to you than she does to me."

"That's not true!" Caitlin protested. "And -"

"You two talk every day even if she's with the tribe, she tries to spend time with you at least once a week, and..." Yang shook her head. "She obviously cares about you more! How many times has she asked you to come live with her and the tribe?"

"How many times has she asked you?" Caitlin snapped back. "There's nothing -"

"It's you, it's always you!" Yang shrieked. "Caity, I -"

"If you're about to say you're jealous of me, don't," She warned her. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"That's not true!" Yang snapped. "You've got excellent marks, you'll be able to get into any university you want, you're a talented dancer despite only having started this year, and you're beautiful and have an incredible fashion sense! What isn't there to envy of you?"

Caitlin sighed. "Yang, can we just talk about this food fight?"

Yang considered that, but nodded. "It was fun."

"Is that it?" She asked her gently. "Yang?"

"Goodwitch got pissed, but Ozpin told her to let us have our fun," Yang said shortly. "The end."

Caitlin stared at her scroll, green eyes wide behind her glasses, as her sister sharply cut off the call and sighed, wishing that things hadn't taken that particular turn.

She wasn't the only one in Vale who was feeling that way, though. As the White Fang continued to deal with the state of the warehouse that Torchwick and his associates had been directing out of, a young couple - one with green hair and the other with silver - entered only to be greeted by a rather sarcastic Roman Torchwick who temporarily pulled them into a group hug.

"Oh, look!" He exclaimed. "She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"

The green haired woman shivered in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That was a joke," Roman replied as he produced a piece of paper in his hands. "And this...just might tell me where you two have been all day."

The green haired woman let out an irritated yelp. "What? Ugh..."

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something," Roman lost his jocular tone as he held up the paper. "Why do you have this address?"

The woman crossed her arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would," Roman replied. "Now, where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems," The silver haired man sneered. "One of them, at least."

Roman let out an irritated growl. "I had that under control."

Silver hair rolled his eyes. "Two packed bags, and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

Roman took an angered step towards them. "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and -"

"Do what, Roman?" A female voice asked as she rode a lift down to their level.

"I'd...uh..." Roman laughed nervously. "Not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Green hair exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would be runaway," The amber eyed woman said as she stepped towards Roman.

"I was going to..." He muttered.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo!" Green hair blurted out, hoping to damn Roman. "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

Silver hair gave her an odd look. "I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

Green hair raised an eyebrow. "What, like a puma?"

Silver hair nodded. "Yeah, there you go."

"Quiet," Cinder snapped. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

The other woman narrowed her eyes as Roman pointed a finger at her and silver hair while laughing in amusement before miming slitting his throat. "I just thought..."

"Don't think...obey." Cinder said darkly.

The green haired woman looked down apologetically. "Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder turned to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Roman pointed around the warehouse. "Uh...? Eh...? Eh...? Ehhhhhh! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom."

Silver hair snorted. "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask."

Roman glowered. "Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!" Roman turned to Cinder. "You know all about Dust, though, considering that unless I'm losing my sanity that you used to work -"

Cinder clenched her fists. "Shut up -"

"For the head of the Schnee Dust Company, Cristal Annabelle Schnee!" Roman finished with a dramatic flourish. "And it just so happens that she's married to the headmaster of Beacon."

The amber eyed woman crossed her arms tightly. "Roman -" She growled.

"Speaking of Dust," He extrapolated. "If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother."

"Oh, Roman," Cinder said, placing a hand to his cheek. "Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it. Besides, we're done with Dust."

"Okay...then what now?" He asked, and she gently kissed him.

"We're moving," She told him. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

Roman raised an eyebrow as she started to move away with the young couple following her. "Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two," She said silkily.

Roman sighed irritably and attempted to light a cigar, but, upon looking up, realised that the green haired woman had stolen his lighter. Angrily staring after her, he violently punched the nearest thing to him as she light it and stuck out her tongue in defiance.


	64. April 29th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**April 29th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:32 PM**_

"I love him, but he has the most horrible tendency to bring his work wherever he travels," Glynda shook her head as she stared out the window, her crop in hand and her arms crossed.

"Well," Ozpin said, glancing at the airships as they flew around the academy. "Running an academy and a military - not to mention raising a family with you - makes him a busy man. But I have to admit that those are a bit of an eyesore."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with extra security, especially with the Festival. Oh, and, Oz? Remember, I've got to head back to Atlas briefly tomorrow to deal with a few things there in the world headquarters."

He softly kissed her. "I know."

She smiled. "It'll be fine, I promise."

He sighed as his scroll went off with a request for access. "Come in."

James smiled as the doors to the lift opened. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stood at attention while his wife placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at her teammate. "Hello, General."

"I see you haven't changed," Cristal quipped, getting a small laugh out of him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He replied as he turned to Ozpin. "Please, drop the formalities."

"I missed you," Glynda murmured as the two of them embraced tightly. "Really."

"I missed you too," James said as he gently kissed her forehead. "Are the girls alright?"

"As alright as they ever are," She replied with a smile. "They're probably wandering around the campus right now."

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked him as the General wrapped an arm lovingly around his wife. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival although Zoe did so for the sole purpose of also promoting her new novel."

Cristal smirked. "That or the fact that she's single for the first time in ten years?"

Glynda bit back laughter. "Cristal!"

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against Ozpin's desk. "It's not as if I made some sort of comment about Blake and Allison being unable to keep their hands off each other!"

"Just did," James pointed out, and she groaned. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Damn you, James!" Cristal shook her head. "You always have been the one to ruin every moment with the facts. Some of us live in a fantasy world, you know."

"You've awoken the dreamer," Glynda whispered, a call back to their academy days. "And now she's going to destroy you."

Cristal shrugged. "Not today."

James and Ozpin stared at each other for a moment before the General spoke. "Well, as for why I'm here, you know how much I love Vale this time of year and that I wasn't going to pass up the chance to spend time with my wife. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin poured himself a bit of coffee. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, and having Cristal here with me is...well I for one can't stand my life without her. What has me concerned is that small fleet outside of my window."

James blocked out the look Glynda was giving him. "Well, concerned is what brought them here."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he sat down and Cristal all but collapsed into him. "I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz," James said seriously as the man gently stroked his wife's white curls. "You and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin sighed. "We are in a time of piece. In Atlas, this would be normal but to Valerians this is a show of power and this is just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true -" James protested.

"Where the hell is Qrow even now anyways?" Glynda asked them. "He hasn't made contact since that vaguely cryptic warning."

Cristal snorted. "The day Qrow lives up to what we would expect out of normal people is the day I give up drinking."

Ozpin kissed her cheek. "There are times when you are completely spot on, Chrissy."

She smiled. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "And I love you."

"Oz, if what Qrow said is true then we're all in danger," James sighed heavily. "Amber is barely sustained, we have no idea where we're going, and we don't even have a guardian -"

"We'll find a guardian," Ozpin told him, and Cristal reminded herself that she needed to get a certain green eyed blackbird to take on the powers. "And if what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of human soldiers halfway across the continent."

James stood his ground, remembering that he needed to find his eldest daughter and speak with her. "I'm just being cautious."

"As am I," Ozpin replied. "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

James nodded as he and Glynda started towards the lift. "Believe me, I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin looked to Cristal and then said softly: "I hope they never have to."

Meanwhile, in a different part of the grounds, Ashley and Katharine were sitting against one of the ledges with Weiss.

"Yeah, we kind of already knew that you're our half sister," Ash admitted. "We overheard our parents talking about it the other day."

"You mean a few months ago," Katharine corrected.

"Well," Weiss said as she pulled herself up onto the ledge and sat beside them. "I have to admit that that makes it easier."

"When'd you find out?" Ash asked her as she split a rather large bar of chocolate in thirds and the three sisters began to nibble. "And who told you?"

"Cristal told me," Weiss rolled her eyes. "She and my mother then proceeded to have a rather nasty row with each other over my scroll."

"Sounds like Cristal to me," Katharine said, shrugging. "You know she's going to be here for the duration of the Festival, right?"

Weiss sighed. "I'd rather not deal with my aunt."

"The two of you don't get along?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "She's pretty cool, in my opinion."

"She and I have a... rocky relationship," Weiss looked down. "And my childhood didn't really help."

Ash looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There there."

"Is that the only way you know how to comfort people?" Katharine asked her. "I have an idea! Let's get revenge on Jacques!"

Weiss stared at her in horror. "I'll be disowned, I'll lose my status as heiress -"

"He doesn't know he's not your father, does he?" Ash surmised. "If he's as much of an asshole as Cristal -"

"And mom," Katharine interjected.

"Say," Ash finished. "Then that's probably a good thing."

Weiss glanced between the nervously. "Should I say something to our father? To let him know that I know and that I'm not angry?"

Ash and Katharine considered that.

"Yes," Ash said almost immediately. "A thousand times yes."

"If you think you should," Katharine said. "But it's going to be difficult nonetheless."

Weiss stared at the ships flying overhead. "I know."


	65. April 30th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**April 30th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Call Centre  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:31 PM**_

Weiss stared at the display, hesitating before placing a call to the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company in Atlas. Despite having come to terms with herself with the fact that Cristal was not trying to ruin her side of the family - that she wasn't as horrible as her Jacques had alway set her up to be and that her mother had occasionally agreed with - she and her aunt did not have a particularly friendly relationship and were more often than not hostile with each other even with the fact that her aunt had told her the truth when, if she hadn't, the chances were that no one else was going to. The two women, while having some sort of an understanding to a few levels, were nowhere near having gotten past their differences. The lingering hostility had vastly to do with grudge bearing for the fact that while she had seen Winter as a child, her sister had lived with their aunt and refused to have anything to do with their parents. She was harshly critical of both of them, though Weiss remembered how even Winter had been startled and upset by the conversation they had overheard between Jacques and Willow on the younger Schnee's tenth birthday. Breathing deeply as she placed the call, she bit her lip for a moment when the young operator answered.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas -" She stopped upon seeing Weiss. "Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon. Would you like me to patch you through to your aunt? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss nodded once. "Yes."

"Of course," She said, smiling lightly as the connexion slowly faded from her into Cristal.

"Cristal," Weiss said as pleasantly as she could. "I need to discuss something with you."

She sighed. "Because you need something?"

Weiss stared at her. "Well, yes, but I -"

"Weiss, let me ask you something," Cristal said, her nails tapping against her desk. "Your entire life you've pushed back every time that I've tried to give you a way out, a way for you to be happier. You and Winter are rather close, but you avoid me as much as possible. Why is that?"

Weiss hesitated but answered honestly. "Because there's a part of me that thinks Jacques and my mother might be right about you."

Cristal scoffed. "If you'll excuse my language, and I believe I've said this to you before, Jacques is a complete and utter piece of shit and acts as if the world should be in the palm of his hands. You and I both know that he's got to be one of the most corrupt corporate proprietors in the world...he might be wealthy but that doesn't make up for the fact that he's a dick which is about as simple as I can put it."

"I'm afraid of him," Weiss admitted nervously. "I'm afraid of what he could do if I don't do what he demands."

"Weiss," Cristal said slowly. "The worst the man can do is cut you off from fortune that he's made in the stock trading business...and also remove your claim to the SNIHI More than once, the man has tried to sink my business, to sink me personally and what has it done? For me, nothing. As for him, it's tarnished his name and what he thinks as the 'true' Schnee family's. I don't think your as afraid of him as you've built up in your head. If you were, you wouldn't be talking to me right now, would you?"

"You don't understand!" Weiss exclaimed, forcing herself not to cry. "You and your father were incredibly close, and while you and your mother didn't necessarily get along I know that you two are on decent terms!"

Cristal adjusted her glasses with a heavy sigh. "Weiss, why did you go to Beacon? Not to become a huntress, but what was your personal reason. You could have just as easily gotten into any of the other academies, and yet you chose to go there. Why was that?"

Weiss glared. "That's not why I wanted to talk."

"Oh, well then what is it you need?" Cristal asked her coldly. "Do you need me to sign the company over to you, or do you -"

"No!" Weiss snapped before she softened her tone and set her scroll into the data transference slot. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Cristal narrowed her eyes as she looked over the list. "Absolutely not. What is this even for?"

"School project," Weiss lied quickly, and Cristal gave her a sharp look.

"For what class?" She asked her darkly, and Weiss didn't respond. "Weiss, you can't fool me with anything to do with Beacon. For god's sake, my husband's the headmaster."

Weiss sighed heavily. "Fine. I'm looking for inconsistencies within information and also information on robberies or hijacked shipments of Dust because my team and I are investigating Torchwick and the White Fang."

Cristal raised an eyebrow, her nails tapping against her desk still. "What? Weiss, you're not even that far into your first year and there are some incredibly sensitive documents on this list. I'd be damned before I'd give the information that you're trying to gain access to."

"But -" Weiss protested though Cristal cut her off.

"Weiss, I can't give you sensitive company information because you want to play hero," Cristal told her sharply. "You can always try to get it out of Schnee National And International Holdings...but I'm not quite sure that even being the heiress will get you that far there."

"You were more likely to have information I needed," Weiss said, glancing at her hands. "I was going to try the SNIHI later...but I was really hoping that you'd be able to help me out."

"Weiss," Cristal said as gently as she could manage. "I can't give you this information."

She stared down for a long moment and when she finally spoke it was quiet. "Why?"

Cristal stared at her incredulously. "That can't be a serious question! There's any number of classified or sensitive documents on here, not to mention the fact that I -"

"Madame Schnee?" Sasha Katt walked briskly into the room with another report from her department, her tail flicking. "Sienna's been mobilising...is this a bad time?"

Cristal sighed and took the report. "I'll look over it soon."

Sasha nodded. "Alright."

Weiss stared at her aunt. "Cristal, I'm sorry about -"

"Save it," Cristal told her tiredly. "Weiss, if we're actually trying to reconcile amongst ourselves, then you and I need to have an actual talk. I'm not giving you the information either way, but -"

"Why do you and mother hate each other so much?" Weiss asked her quietly. "You clearly care about her enough to have kept her secret when it came to me."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Cristal warned her as she spoke. "But I didn't do it for your mother's sake, I did it for James's and, when it comes down to it, yours. You deserved your best chance, and you weren't going to get it if Jacques knew who you really were. As for your mother and I hating each other...well, I suppose that she and I have developed rather different views of the world over the years. To be honest, you seem to emulate her worst traits."

Weiss stared at her in pure anger but then shook her head and looked down, speaking softly. "She and I are both victims, in more than one way. We're victims of my father, and that is because we're also victims of the White Fang."

Cristal sighed. "You can't blame everything on others, Weiss."

"But I'm still a victim!" She snapped. "I despise the White Fang, and I'm mistrustful of the majority of faunus because they've been at war with my side of the family for years! War, as in actual bloodshed! My father - Jacques - founded the SNIHI after you inherited the Schnee Dust Company instead of him. And, ever since it took off. It's had a target painted across its back. You and I both know that ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear! Board members executed, information stolen and people taken. Every day because of that, my father would come home furious, And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Cristal stared at her. "Weiss, I know that."

"You're lucky," She said, crossing her arms and looking away. "No one targets you, you and your teammates have stable, happy lives. My mother and I don't, and...and neither of us know what to do."

Cristal bit her lip. "Weiss, I don't know what to tell you."

The heiress brushed a tear away from her eyes. "I don't know what to say."


	66. May 3rd: Branwen Territory

_**May 3rd  
Branwen Territory  
Anima  
Mistral  
7:39 PM**_

"Raven?" The eighteen year old Vernal said as she came into the tent. "There's someone here who wants to see you. Says they're not leaving until I let them in here."

Raven sighed as she stopped sharpening her sword and turned towards her. "Let them in."

"Are you -" Vernal started, not having seen the blonde man before.

"I can handle whoever it is," Raven snapped. "Let them in."

Vernal hesitated, but nodded. "Of course."

Raven crossed her arms as she stood up to her natural height of 5'5'' without her boots though her red eyes widened in surprise when she saw the man Vernal had been hesitant to allow in push back the canvas and meet her gaze with a smile. "Tai?"

"Found you," He said, smiling still as he came over to her and embraced her tightly. "I had a feeling you'd be not terribly far from the city this time."

"You've never visited me while I was -" She started though he cut her off with a soft kiss. "Tai…"

"I figured this kind of first would be nice," He said, pressing another kiss to her cheek. "You doing okay?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

He only tightened his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Rae, but I needed to hold you."

Raven smiled. "See? I'm right about you being a sap."

Tai released her and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I guess you are."

She began to pour two glasses of wine from the bottle she kept next to her bed. "I always am, aren't I?"

"You're my stubborn raven," Tai said affectionately as he took one of the glasses from her. "Always have been and always will be."

Raven smirked, glancing at her red and gold wedding ring. "Of course I am."

He kissed her cheek. "Anything exciting happen around her?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not something you typically have any desire to talk about."

"Okay, then who was that defensive, short haired girl that threatened me when I said I wanted to see you?" He asked her. "She didn't look too much older than Yang."

"That's because she's not," Raven said, lowering her voice. "Vernal's eighteen, and she's been a member of the Tribe for a few years. She's...she's also my decoy. Salem finally figured it out."

"That you're the Spring Maiden?" Tai said in concern. "Rae -"

"No, she doesn't know that I'm the Spring Maiden," She said carefully. "But she knows that she's taken refuge with my tribe. Or so she thinks."

Tai sighed. "Raven, if you'd just let Oz protect you -"

"Ozpin is not going to win this war," Raven snapped, softening her tone as she went on. "He's just not, Tai. I don't think he quite knows where he's going, and...he's too weak to realise that this is a fight he can't win. Strength isn't one end or the other, it's in the middle. If you're too weak to get out of something when you can't win, or you're too weak to deal with things that you can deal with then that's defining in a person. Ozpin happens to be the former."

"I know he doesn't exactly know where he's going, but he has good intentions," Tai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, he's not evil."

"Oz has got a surprising amount of secrets, and he's done things that..." Raven shook her head. "I've already explained this to you, I'm not going to do so again."

Tai was silent for a moment. "Yang's liking Beacon. I'm thinking I'll probably send her and Ruby Zwei soon. Through the mail, you know."

Raven smiled. "You are both overprotective and eccentric, Tai."

"Well, I can't imagine Caitlin being particularly annoyed by having Zwei out of her hair," Tai shrugged. "He got scratched by Chatton the other day anyways because he provoked her. Now he won't even be in the same room as that cat. Who likes to curl up in Caitlin's lap while she does homework."

"Is she at least doing alright?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah," Tai said, then sighing. "Rae, I wish you were home more. I miss you, Yang barely sees you and I know she's jealous of your closeness with Caitlin -"

Raven glanced away for a second. "Tai -"

"And Qrow pointed out the other day that you spend more time away from us than not," Tai went on, his blue eyes sad. "You know that I heard him telling Yang the other day - for not the first time - that you're a dangerous person with a worldview he doesn't agree with."

Raven set down her wine. "Qrow can burn in hell for all I care."

Tai mimicked her but the pulled her in tightly. "Raven Aria Branwen, I love you -"

"And here we go..." She muttered.

Tai pretended he didn't hear her. "I need you with me, I miss you too much, and I...I want to be able to fall asleep with you every night, to wake up with you in my arms -"

"Tai, I can't live the kind of life you want me to," She sighed. "I just can't. Please don't push me."

He caved. "Alright. I'll be here for the next week anyways since Qrow -"

Raven nodded. "Alright, fine."

"I love you," Tai swore, kissing her with fervour. "I really do."

She smiled as she started to pull off his spaulder and vambrace. "I love you too."

Although Raven and Tai were more than happy to be together, their contentment was not mirrored at 9276 West End Drive in Atlas where two of their closest friends were still struggling with the events of late. Awkwardly pacing in their room where Blake was sitting on the bed, Allison tried not to think too hard about their earlier shouting match that had ended in her vomiting and him rubbing her back and sighing. She knew that he was bothered by the fact that he had upset her yet again, but she also knew that the two of them were too stubborn to apologise in the moment and were in a rather uncomfortable stalemate. Even with the fact that there was a part of her that thought he might be right, she was not particularly in the mood to admit it. Knowing that his primary concern was for her helped, but she couldn't help but finding herself wishing that he wasn't going about in the way he had. It may have been three weeks, but little had changed and Blake was slowly becoming smothering.

"Heather seems to be liking Patch," Allison commented mildly as she glanced at her scroll while she kept on pacing and Blake watched her nervously. "Which is a relief. I wasn't sure how she'd do outside of a city."

"I'm sure she's fine," Blake said, and she turned towards him. "Allie, I'm so sorry -"

"I'm not in the mood to get back into this," She said, looking away. "Blake, please -"

"Allie, I'm seriously concerned about you," Blake said, and she could feel his sincerity. "I just want you to be alright, and I do honestly think that -"

"Blake, we're forty years old!" Allison shut her scroll and set it aside. "I know it's possible, but -"

"Allie, you haven't had an IUD in over four years," Blake countered. "It's not even a post hormone oddity - you're completely regular again."

Allison sighed. "Blake, you have no idea how completely -"

"Al," He said gently. "I know you and I have already discussed this but...honestly, would you want to have it if you are pregnant?"

She crossed her arms. "You already know the answer to that. I would, but it would still be awkward with Heather and Coco being...well, if I was pregnant then Coco would be ninenteen and Heather would be seventeen."

"I just..." Blake buried his face in his hands. "Allie, after the first IUD, Heather was seven and Coco was nine. Your career was perfectly stable and...I thought we were going to try and have another child."

Allison groaned. "Blake, at the time you and I discussed that thoroughly and we agreed that another -"

"I know," He said, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "But I should have said something."

Allison stared at him for a moment. "You really wanted to have another baby then?"

Blake looked up. "Allie, I always wanted us to have a large family. And you were the one who suggested that we have Coco and Heather. I just...Allie, your career was just starting when you were pregnant with Heather and it was fine -"

"Maybe I was scared!" She snapped, and his green eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You were scared?" He said, standing up and coming over to her. "Allie, why didn't you tell me?"

"After we had Heather..." Allison began slowly. "I was terrified that my father was going to come after us, that he was going to hurt us. And I...I was afraid that you were going to leave me because of who my father is."

Blake wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'd never leave you. I told you that at the time, and I'm telling you know that I am never going to leave you."

She nodded weakly. "Blake, I'm sorry that I -"

"Don't be sorry," He said, rubbing her back. "Don't be."

"Blake, if we were to have another child I'd still be afraid of my father, and I'd still be nervous about telling the girls," Allison sighed. "Let alone coming public."

Blake carefully cupped her cheek. "Allie, you know that if you're not pregnant then you're probably really sick. You've had horrible retching for weeks, the sudden spike in your affinity for apples, and -"

"Blakey..." She buried her face in his chest. "I'm fine."

"Allie, please just take a test," He begged her, holding her close. "If it's negative I'll drop the subject and I'll do everything I can to make sure that you get better. And if it's positive, and you want to have it -"

"Which I would -" She said slowly.

"And if it's positive, I'll help you through everything. Just like I did when you were pregnant with Heather and Coco," He kissed her softly. "I'll always be here for you."

Allison groaned. "Fine!" She said, giving up and walking into their bathroom. "I'll take the damned test!"

Blake watched her in concern as she slammed the door behind her. "Are we going to look at the same time?"

She swore under her breath. "Yes! Yes, we will!"

He bit his lip as he leaned against the bathroom door and waited for her. His thoughts wandering, he found that he was scared himself. He knew that he would be ecstatic if they had another child, and he knew that she would be happy about it too but the lingering threat of Arthur Watts still hung over their heads. The very last thing he wanted was for that man - that man who the only positive thing that could be said about him was the fact that he had been involved in the creation of his wife - to show back up at their manor and threaten them in person once more. Every threat, every time that he showed his face even in the Kingdom Of Atlas - all of those things only brought greater anxiety onto Allison and seeing her upset made him want to take away her pain even if it was always going to haunt her. Shaking his head, he tried to think about something else but he couldn't. All he wanted was for her to be alright, to hold her in his arms and be able to tell her with complete confidence that Watts wouldn't get near them again. It all seemed like hell.

"It's registered," Allison said nervously as she opened the door. "Blakey?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and flipped the test over in her hands so that they could look at it though it fell to the ground upon her losing her grip in shock. "Oh my god..."

Blake slowly picked up the test. "Allie, it's positive."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry I attacked you over this."

"You're honestly happy?" He asked her, and she hesitated but nodded. "Me too."

"Just..." Allison sighed heavily. "Blake, really, how are we going to tell people? The team, Raven and Tai...not to mention Coco and Heather and then there's the media -"

"I told you," Blake said gently, his arms low around her waist. "It will be fine. I'm here for you. I'm your knight, aren't I?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Yes, you are."


	67. May 10th: Rosewood Street Backway

_**May 10th  
Rosewood Street Backway  
City Of Vale  
Downtown  
6:32 PM**_

Ruby stared at Penny nervously as they both stood in the otherwise deserted alleyway, the eerie similarities to Penelope Schnee amplified in the moment. "Penny..." She started slowly, staring at the other girl's hands. "I...I don't understand..."

Penny looked away sadly, her head hanging slightly. "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real..."

Sympathetically, Ruby took her friend's hands in her own. "Of course you are! You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't...um...I don't have a beating heart, although I do have sentience," Penny curiously leaned in close to Ruby's face. "You're...taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there," She told her, tapping her chest. "I don't care what you say about your heart, you have one and a soul. I can feel it!"

Penny grabbed her tightly into an embrace and shook her back and forth in excitement. "Oh...oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!"

The dark haired girl tried to speak although she ended up finding her speech to be muffled. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny released Ruby, completely elated. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

Ruby giggled. "Wow. He built you all by himself?"

Penny shrugged. "Well, almost. He had some help from a few scientists and of course Mister Ironwood."

"The General?" Ruby looked at her in utter confusion. "Wait...is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Penny smiled. "They like to protect me too!"

Ruby scoffed. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

Penny sighed. "They're not sure if I'm ready yet...one day it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked her, her voice getting a bit higher with each word. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace?

This time, Penny was confused. "That's not what Mister Ironwood said..."

"...Check down here." A gruff male voice said, startling Penny.

The girl grabbed Ruby's shoulders and lifted her effortlessly over her head. "You have to hide!"

The fifteen year old began to struggle and shriek as she was carried towards the dumpster. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny tossed Ruby into the trash, lifting the lid slightly so they could speak. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret? Okay?"

Ruby nodded and lowered her head but peeked out of the lid as Penny shifted away. "I promise."

"There she is!" The same voice said.

Penny smiled. "Salutations, officers!"

"Why were you running?" He asked her. "And what happened to the other girl?"

Penny feigned confusion. "What girl? I've been by myself all day!"

Another soldier spoke a bit more kindly. "Are you okay?"

Ruby glanced at her scroll as she got a message from Caitlin.

Hey, just finished homework for the night so I'm watching The King's Speech. It's definitely one of my new favourites.

Ruby looked on, sadness bubbling up in her though she let out an involuntary shriek upon a rat screeching under her feet - causing her to fall over and for the lid to close in on her as Penny was taken away once more by the soldiers.

Penny showed them her hands. "...Just a scratch."

The gruff man shook his head. "...Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

The other agreed. "...Please, just come with us."

She nodded. "Yes, sir!"

They began to walk out into the streets of Vale for just a brief moment, knowing that in order to get back to Beacon that they would need to return to their rather nondescript car. Penny hung her head and tried not to think much, pushing away her thoughts about how she wished she could have spent more time with Ruby though she knew that if she had that it would have only led to trouble. Her otherwise impeccable attention lapsing temporarily as a result of her sentience, Penny - and frankly the soldiers - didn't even notice until after the fact that she was about to slam into a rather expensive black convertible. Penny shrieked as she took out one of the headlights and bumped the hood, and the soldiers quickly pulled her away and checked her for more scratches though they found none. It was not until they saw a small white haired woman with a noticeably taller dark haired woman walking towards them that they pulled her aside but not fast enough for the women to avoid getting a good look at Penny. The white haired woman stared at her in shock for a moment and the girl, not recognising her despite - had she been the exact same person she had been several years prior - the fact that the woman clearly was looking as if she had seen a ghost. Not even caring about the damage to her car, the women stepped into the driver's side while the other stepped into the other side.

"Madame Schnee, Madame Adel," The soldiers said cordially as Penny continued to peek out from behind them. "We are so sorry about the damage -"

"It's not going to be too hard to repair," Cristal said dismissively, although this had quite a lot to do with feeling numb as the girl looked almost exactly like her sister. "It's still functional for today."

"Of course," The soldiers said, walking off with Penny. "And, again, sorry for the damage."

Cristal turned on her car rather slowly before glancing to Allison. "I'm not going mad, you saw the resemblance too. Right?"

"To your sister?" Allison asked, and Cristal nodded. "Chrissy, anyone who knew her well would be able to."

Cristal shook her head sadly as they drove off towards Beacon. "Call James. I've got a few questions about that girl. It's probably a coincidence, but it's still so unnerving."

Allison pulled out her scroll and started dialing. "Do you think he'll answer?"

Cristal glared at the road. "He better."

Allison placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Cristal sighed. "I just...I feel so damn numb..."

"Allison?" James asked as she set him on speaker. "What is it?"

"Out of curiosity," Cristal began darkly. "Why is there a red headed girl that looks like my sister being escorted by soldiers around Vale?"

James hesitated. "What?"

"He might not know," Allison reminded her. "Don't start attacking him just because you want answers."

"I'm talking about Penny," Cristal went on. "You know -"

"Cristal," James said as gently as he could. "What I'm about to tell you in seriously classified. You're a member of the group, and you already know some of it. But...essentially that girl - who is in fact named Penny - is an android with your sister's aura."

"What?" Cristal screeched. "The hell -"

"I wasn't involved in any of this until two years ago, and I'm transferring you over to Soliel," James told her. "He's the one who's the head of the project anyways."

"Soleil," Cristal said after a moment.

"Madame Schnee," He replied cordially. "James sent you over to me with a rather short message mentioning Penny."

"Tell me about the android and her connexion to my sister," She told him.

"Cristal, I can't do that," He replied. "Or at least I shouldn't."

"I'm a member of the group, and I have all sorts of information about the Atlas Military," She reminded him. "And we're talking about my sister. So talk."

Soleil sighed heavily. "You know about the events leading up to her death."

Cristal tightened her grip around the steering wheel as Allison glanced to her nervously. "Yes."

"If your mother and I could have prevented her relationship with that asshole, we would have," Soleil assured her, and she could hear the anger towards her sister's killer rising again. "We just...we didn't try to do anything until it got to the point that he - in drunken anger - pushed her off of the balcony in her third floor apartment."

Allison touched Cristal's shoulder gently. "Chrissy, I know this is painful -"

"Painful doesn't even begin to cover it..." Cristal said sadly. "Soliel, how could you even ethically -"

"We're not doing what Dr. Arthur Watts did," Soleil said sharply, and Allison immediately tensed. "If that is what you were about to suggest. This is completely different, and had nothing to do with him or his work."

"If you, the other generals, the scientists, and the Council are being hypocrites," Allison began with a warning tone. "Then you can expect to find yourselves in trouble with AC Adels."

Soleil sighed. "I am aware of the fact, Madame Adel."

"You damn right better be," She said, her voice shaking. "I don't know if you -"

"Yes, I saw the report from the last time Watts was in the kingdom and attempted to murder you and your husband for not the first time," Soleil hesitated before going on. "I do not judge you for who he is, however. No one does. Not after the things he did to you and your mother."

Allison bit her lip. "Thank you, General."

"Of course," He said, silent for a moment. "Cristal, in regards to Penny -"

"Did she even have a choice in this? Or did you just take your own daughter's aura for selfish purposes?" Cristal demanded, and there was another silence. "Soleil!"

"I did give her a choice," Soleil said in perfect in honesty. "In fact, I told her all of the details of the project relevant to what we would do to her."

"That's illegal," Allison pointed out.

"Don't take this the wrong way, either of you," Soliel said warningly. "But the information would have died with her anyways, considering that she was a few inches from death when I spoke with her and she agreed to give up her aura since she even knew she was going to die. It preserved who she was, her abilities - everything about her except for her memories and her physical body."

"So the purpose of all of this was to give you a second chance to be a father to your deceased daughter?" Cristal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because that is abuse of your position at the very least."

"Penny knew that she wasn't going to be brought back just for that purpose," Soleil said, uncomfortable with what he was about to inform her of. "Her new incarnation makes her a weapon as well. That was how we got the clearance. We ethically obtained aura from a willing subject, and we were able to provide the council with a new military technology."

"That's..." Cristal was at a loss for words. "That's horrible!"

"Madame Schnee," Soleil said slowly. "I am only telling you this because you have other connexions and ways to obtain this information. But it must stay classified. The same applies to Madame Adel as well."

Cristal drove into Beacon's courtyard and parked on the side. "Have you told my mother?"

"Victoria would murder me if she knew," Soleil said darkly. "I know she would. But you have to keep this quiet. It is a major secret, and it could damn -"

"I know," Cristal snapped. "And I have sensitive information myself. I know how to handle it. Not to mention the money I've given the Council -"

"I am just making you aware of how seriously classified this is," Soleil said, the warning not lost in his voice and a short silence right before he ended the call.

"I can't believe this," Cristal said as she shut off her car. "Can you?"

Allison shook her head. "To be honest, I'm disgusted with them."

"Allie!" Blake called out as he noticed them. "I -"

Allison smiled as she opened the door and saw her husband coming right over to them. "Hey you."

Blake wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as soon as she got out of the car. "I missed you."

Allison laughed slightly. "I'm fine, Blakey."

"You seem a bit solemn," He noted, his green eyes searching her. "You're sure you're alright? And the baby?"

"I'm fine, I promise," She said, then taking his hand and placing it on her only faintly curved abdomen. "The baby is too. Cristal, on the other hand..."

Blake tensed upon hearing Cristal swear loudly as she got out of her car. "Cristal?"

"Fuck it all!" She shrieked, ripping her heel out of the door and then slamming it shut. "Fuck everything, fuck life, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck -"

"Chrissy?" Ozpin said as he ran over to her, having been walking back towards the tower. "What happened?"

"Everything!" She brushed tears away from her eyes. "I can't...I -"

"In short," Allison said, her voice low. "The Atlas Military took her sister's aura shortly before she died in the hospital and they've all but reincarnated her into a sentient android with the capability of generating and using that aura."

Cristal broke down into sobs, and her glasses began to fog as she buried her face in Ozpin's chest. "I can't...I can't look at her and not...it's horrible...everything that happened to Penny is horrible and...fuck it all!"

Ozpin gently began to rub her back. "Oh Chrissy..."

"I personally can't believe them," Allison said, crossing her arms. "The ethics are completely fuzzy, and while what we intend to do with Amber is equally fuzzy...it's necessary and this is not."

"Is James aware of this?" Ozpin asked them, and Cristal and Allison both nodded. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with him about this, then. He can't bring his army to Vale and this girl without there being questions raised. Particularly now."

Cristal sighed heavily. "How much farther away are we going to keep drawing the line?"

Allison hesitated as Blake kissed her cheek with a hand resting protectively over her abdomen. "I don't know...I just don't know. To be honest, I doubt anyone does."


	68. May 19th: Patch

_**May 19th  
Patch  
12:46 PM**_

"...Pencils down," The monitor said as she continued to pace the room. "The second half of the Remnant World History Advanced Placement Examination is now complete. You may now leave the testing room and retrieve your personal items and scrolls."

Caitlin sighed in relief as she stood up and glanced at one of her friends - Brandon - who was sitting next to her. "That was hell."

"That was thankfully the end," He said, shrugging as they met up with their other friend - Gianna. "Gina!"

Gianna turned to look at them as they walked out into the hall and picked up their bags. "My parents are going to kill me."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she pulled on her backpack and the slung her purse over her shoulder. "Why?"

"What's going on?" Lana asked, coming up behind them with Heather while also grabbing their own bags. "Anything bad happen?"

"Yeah," Gianna said, pulling out a chocolate bar. "I'm not going to max out the exam, so my parents will kill me -"

"I probably didn't do that great either," Caitlin said stubbornly, and Gianna laughed shortly.

"Sorry, Branwen," She said, shaking her head. "But we all know that you're going to max out the exam because history is your thing. You got your essay on controversy back two days ago, and Manson told you that it was incredibly well written, hence why the language arts department scored you as a ninety five out of hundred. The average - for all years that write those essays - is a seventy four out of a hundred. You're going to max out the exam, and my parents are going to kill me."

Heather rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous! They're not going to murder you over an exam score! That'd be stupid! If you're going to kill someone, then it should be my grandfather!"

"You know what we should do," Gianna said as she began to sob, ignoring Heather. "We should go into the honours year nine world history class and drop their textbooks on our heads and shout 'Hope it sticks!' so that they know what they're getting into next year!"

Heather started giggling as she pulled out her, Lana's, and Caitlin's scrolls from the bin. "Oh, come on."

"I'd rather not get detention," Caitlin added, and Brandon nodded.

"You're kinda crazy sometimes, Gina," He said, snatching a bit of her chocolate. "Sorry, I earned it."

"Asshole!" Gina shrieked, reaching for the unevenly broken piece. "I'm going to kill you -"

Lana rolled her eyes as she turned her scroll back on. "My mom probably wants to check in on me."

Caitlin groaned upon seeing multiple messages from Yang. "Great, she's still mad at me."

"Who?" Heather asked, leaning over her shoulder as her scroll turned back on. "Yang?"

"And it's because she thinks I'm closer to mommy than she is," Caitlin pushed up her glasses irritably. "I don't know why."

"You and Raven are pretty close," Lana pointed out, sighing. "But it's probably nothing."

"Hmm, that's weird," Heather said as she read her messages. "My mom wants me to call her. Says it's important."

Lana and Caitlin exchanged looks as Heather sent out the call and Brandon and Gina continued to fight.

"Think something's wrong?" Lana asked her.

"Maybe," Caitlin admitted. "At the same time, it could just be that Heather -"

"What?" Heather all but shrieked into her scroll. "Mommy, you're joking!"

"No, I'm not," Allison said with a heavy sigh. "Heather, I didn't know how to tell you but I thought maybe just being completely honest -"

"I just..." Heather lowered her voice as people continued to mill about their small group. "You're really pregnant?"

"Yes," Allison said and her daughter transferred the call to video. "Heather, I'm not messing with you or anything like that. I went in the other day...and it turns out that I'm two months pregnant."

Blake wrapped an arm tightly around her. "It's going to be fine, Allie."

"Have you told Coco?" Heather asked her, and she nodded. "How'd she react?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "She's your sister. How do you think she reacted?"

"Oh, right," Heather said as they all began to walk through the halls. "She shrugged and said that it's fine."

"Eerily calm about it, yeah," Blake agreed. "I'm just glad your mother isn't sick."

"Me too," Allison muttered. "I'd rather have another baby than die."

Blake shook his head as he kissed her. "Funny, Allie."

"So you're working from home today?" Heather surmised, and Allison nodded. "Okay. We just finished the exam."

"How'd it go?" Allison asked her.

"Did you fail?" Blake added teasingly.

"I don't know," Heather admitted. "Probably fine. Gina's all but throwing a fit and eating chocolate."

"Yikes," Allison said as she heard Gina shouting at Brandon. "That sounds pleasant."

"Yep," Heather said, glancing at them. "Hey, quit being idiots!"

"I'm not, she is," Brandon said, holding the chocolate up out of her reach. "And...owwww!"

Gina smirked triumphantly as she snatched her chocolate back from him upon kneeing him in the groin. "Ha ha ha!"

"What was that?" Blake asked worriedly as he gave Allison a gentle squeeze. "Something happen? Are you in danger?"

"What's going on here?" Ryan demanded upon seeing Gina and Brandon continuing to brawll. "Miss Tanner and Mister Carson! Stop your brawl this instant! Several members of the Council are here today, as well as an...interesting guest."

Gina stopped almost immediately. "Who's the last?"

"A friend of mine," She replied shortly before noticing a tanned man with dark hair that looked freshly shaven. "Arthur! Still evading Atlas, are you?"

Caitlin and Lana both tensed, but it was nothing compared to the look on Heather's face when she turned - feeling sick - and found herself staring into the face of her grandfather.

"Heather?" Allison asked her. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I've got to go," She told her quickly, shutting off the call before either of her parents could realise that her mother's worst nightmare was standing within a metre or two of her.

"Karen," Watts replied as he allowed her to embrace him for a moment. "I take it that...allow me a few moments."

Ryan nodded once and then walked off herself. "I need to give the Council a report anyways. Regarding Ozpin. Keep on the down low."

"What the -" Lana started but stopped when Caitlin pinched her. "Damn it, that hurt."

"He's dangerous," Caitlin said as she adjusted her glasses anxiously. "Remarkably so. And he's far from stupid. He's tactical, and he's got plans for this world as did Merlot. Both of them wanted to gain control but both have been forced into subjugation by the kingdoms."

"You speak better than I do, and I was raised to speak eloquently," Lana shook her head. "Great. I definitely did worse than you, then."

"Heather Adeline Adel," Watts said, approaching his granddaughter. "How's your mother? Was that her you were just speaking with?"

Heather clenched her fists. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that she's with child," Watts sneered. "You think your family is safe? You think you're safe? You're wrong. But don't worry. I'm not going to go after your parents any time soon. I can't, as fate would have it. However, considering that I'm on my way to Vale to meet with...some associates...I thought it necessary to speak with you."

"You're a criminal," Lana said as she came over. "You're known for unethical aura experimentation, work with Merlot that led to the disaster of Mountain Glenn and the deaths of hundreds, and...Caitlin, what was it? Caitlin?"

But by the time she had turned around, the green eyed blackbird was gone.

"Lana Nicole Schnee," Watts said coldly. "Shouldn't you be locked up in your family's manor with your mother and -"

Lana summoned a glyph and used it to summon a small grimm which sat dutifully beside her. "I may not aspire to be a huntress, but my brother and I both have full control over our semblances for self defense. And I doubt anyone would begrudge me the opportunity to hurt you. At least anyone in power in the kingdoms of Vale and Atlas. My mom's not the only powerful member of my family. My dad's the -"

"Ozpin is a fool," Watts said, waving a hand dismissively. "A trait you've clearly inherited."

"You can't do anything," Heather said, sounding as confident as she could. "You have no money, no power -"

"Those are not true," Watts snapped. "I happen to have a rather large sum of lien that, while likely seeming small to the two of you considering your backgrounds, is enough to maintain my lifestyle. As for power, you don't know what I'm capable of. I have allies that you wouldn't dream up if you could."

Heather scoffed. "Like who? Salem? That woman from that older than shit fairytale?"

Watts narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. Does Ozpin have more than one soul?"

Heather started laughing. "That'd be ridiculous."

"Not quite," Lana said under her breath.

Watts raised an eyebrow. "So you know."

"I know a damn lot," Lana shouted as she dissipated her glyph and drew the attention of the administrators. "Madame Lansdon! Arrest this man!"

Lansdon, the headmistress, stared at her in confusion as she approached. "Who is - Arthur Watts. How the hell did you even get in here?"

"I don't reveal my secrets," He replied. "After all -"

Lansdon immediately pulled out her scroll. "Schnee, restrain him."

Lana began to try and do so with a glyph but Watts was faster and snatched her wrist. "What the -"

She shrieked as he kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. The contents of her bag spilled out, and an otherwise perfectly contained crystal of fire Dust fell out and exploded, allowing him the chance to escape and covering her, Heather, and the headmistress in soot.

"Miss Schnee," Lansdon said, coughing. "I take that as being for your...science class?"

Lana nodded weakly as the smoke began to clear. "Yes...we're studying...biotic and abiotic factors in various environments."

"I can't believe him," Heather said, her hands shaking as she reached down to help her off of the ground. "I don't know how to tell my parents, and -"

"The other thing he was - or more accurately is - known for," Caitlin said as she and Heather helped Lana up as she had come back upon seeing that Watts was gone. "Was his attempts to create life. Not in the sense that we think of. But in an alternative sense. Something that was half human, half grimm. He wasn't really going to create life, though. He was going to create a monster."

Lana coughed. "Where the hell'd you go?"

Caitlin didn't respond and instead looked to Lansdon who was staring at her in surprise. "Madame Lansdon -"

"Every single report that the theatre director has written about you is false," Lansdon said, shaking her head. "I knew they were based on how your other teachers described you - anywhere from of superior intelligence to know it all - but I didn't realise that you were that detail oriented. Especially since that isn't covered in the curriculum."

Caitlin smiled. "I take pride in being insufferable."

"I'm sure you do," Lansdon replied as she walked off and immediately took up a call on her scroll. "I'm calling to request more security. Dr. Arthur Watts somehow managed to make his way into the building and escape. No, I'm not jesting. This is a serious breach of security. Yes, I can hold."


	69. May 21st: 9276 West End Drive

_**May 21st  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:34 PM**_

Blake kissed Allison almost as soon as she got through the door. "Feeling alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "Blake, you don't have to this concerned for me."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she glared. "Okay, okay. I'll try to be a little less -"

"Smothering?" She suggested, setting down her computer bag. "Is that the word you're looking for."

He grinned. "I could always be a little more of that if you know what I mean."

"Damn you, Blake!" Allison started laughing. "You know, I -"

"Well, since neither of the girls are home..." Blake winked rather suggestively. "If you want to, you and I -"

"Not now," She said, though she didn't lose her smile. "Although I'm not unopposed to the idea. Maybe, since I'm leaving early tomorrow for my check in...we could do it after that?"

Blake carefully wrapped his arms around her. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," She replied with a soft kiss. "Considering that I suggested it."

"Well -" Blake sighed as his scroll starting buzzing on the counter. "It's Heather."

Allison paled. "Is she alright? No, something must be wrong -"

Blake gently wrapped an arm around her as he answered the call. "Heather?"

"There's something I need to tell you and mommy," She said, her voice shaking. "It's -"

"Are you pregnant?" Blake asked her.

"No!" Heather half shrieked. "I've never had sex, and therefore -"

"Okay, okay," Blake said, glancing to Allison who still hadn't relaxed as they started up the stairs. "Then what is it?"

"I know that the school has tried to keep this under the wraps and has succeeded with help from the council," Heather said slowly. "But...Watts somehow got into the building around the time I finished my -"

"What?" Blake all but screamed. "No, Heather -"

"I'm serious, and if you don't believe me you can come down here and ask Lansdon yourself," Heather said, biting her lip as she went on. "And it's because of him that Lana exploded."

"Lana exploded?" Blake asked her, completely lost. "What does that mean?"

"He kicked her in the stomach when she tried to restrain him," Heather said as calmly as she could. "And her purse fell with her and a fire Dust crystal escaped and blew up."

Blake shook his head as he took his wife's hand and the two of them continued to walk towards their room. "Oh my god. Wait...Heather, when did this happen?"

She sighed. "On the nineteenth. That's why I hung up you and mommy when we were talking after my exam."

Blake squeezed his wife's hand. "Did he hear anything?"

Heather hesitated. "Do you really want to know?"

Blake was stunned for a moment but then spoke sternly. "Heather Adeline Adel -"

"He heard us talking...enough to know that mommy's pregnant," Heather said nervously. "He then told me that none of us are safe, although he did add that he can't go back to the Kingdom Of Atlas any time soon -"

"Heather," Blake said after a long moment while he and Allison shut the door to their room behind themselves. "Please, please, be careful. Don't go after him. Stay with the Branwens. Don't go out on your own. And above all else, keep this on the down low. Okay?"

"Okay," She said, though a part of her had one wanted to go after Watts and confront him. "One more thing."

"What's that?" Blake asked her as Allison began to change into her grey camisole and black silk pants. "Heather, please don't tell me something else has happened."

"No, no, it's nothing like that," She said quickly. "But Tai...and Yang are making Caitlin go to Beacon's dance on the twenty ninth. Cristal and Ozpin are having Lana come too, and Edward is coming down from Atlas with Victoria since he's been living with her -"

"You can go," Blake said. "Coco will happy to see you anyways."

"Great!" Heather exclaimed. "I'm going, guys!"

"...I wish I wasn't..." Caitlin muttered over the line. "...Dances like that are known for drugs, alcohol, and people losing their virginity."

"...Not at the academies," Lana argued. "...Come on, it will be fun."

"...Your definition of fun, not mine," Caitlin countered. "...But whatever."

"Anyways," Heather said awkwardly. "If you and mommy want to come down, I'm sure Ozpin wouldn't object. And Team JGBC could -"

"We might," Blake said, laughing slightly. "But..."

"But what?" Heather asked, and Allison took Blake's scroll from him.

"Heather, I'm not quite sure what you and your father are discussing but I'm coming public with my pregnancy on the twenty sixth," Allison said gently. "So if you want us to visit, it's going to need to be after that."

"The twenty ninth at Beacon in the evening," Heather said quickly. "I'm going to it because Lana is and Tai and Yang are making Caitlin."

Allison considered that moment but then smiled. "We'll be there."

"Awesome!" Heather exclaimed, her voice completely bubbly. "I'll talk to you again later, okay?"

Allison laughed as she ended the call. "Okay, Heather."

Blake looked at her nervously as she set his scroll onto the dock. "Allie, there's something we need to talk about."

She stared him oddly for a moment. "Something wrong, Blakey?"

He motioned for her sit down on their bed with him. "Well, it's going upset you but you need to know."

Allison's hands started shaking. "Blake -"

"I'm not leaving or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking," He said, taking her hand and looking at her worriedly. "It's never going to be that. I swear it."

She nodded. "Then what is it?"

Blake sighed heavily. "Firstly, Heather is perfectly and will stay perfectly fine. But...on the nineteenth...the reason she hung up on us is because your father was there and he saw her."

Allison turned paler than he could have ever thought possibly, her dark brown hair almost appearing black as a result. "No."

Blake wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Allie, I am so sorry -"

"What did he say to her?" Allison asked him, her voice shaking. "Blake, what did he do?"

"He eavesdropped on her talking to us long enough to know that you're pregnant," Blake said, and Allison's hands immediately went protectively to her somewhat protruding abdomen. "It's going to be okay, Allie, I'm going to protect you and all three of our children -"

Allison started to shake slightly. "Blake -"

"He didn't do anything to her except for scare her," Blake said, kissing her cheek. "But he did kick Lana rather nastily and cause a Dust crystal to fall out of her purse and explode. They're okay, though. I promise."

"So then what did he say her to her?" Allison stared at him, and bit her lip as he pulled her into his arms. "Did he threaten her?"

"Yes," Blake admitted, stroking her hair gently and his green eyes filled with nothing but concern and love for her. "But nothing specific. He told her that she's not going to be safe and that we're not safe...although she added that he also told her that he can't get into the Kingdom Of Atlas any time soon."

"He could have been lying," Allison pointed out. "He's not above doing so, especially if he thinks it gives him an advantage."

"He's not going to get to us," Blake swore, and he gently pressed a hand over her curve. "And all three of our babies are going to be fine. Coco, Heather, this one..."

Allison smiled weakly. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blake said with a smile. "I think the fact that you're pregnant with our third child supports that."

"I think it does too," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I'm sorry that I attacked you over this."

"I can't blame you," He admitted. "I was pushy, and incredibly hopeful."

"Well, I'm happy," She said, kissing him gently. "Really, I am."

He grinned as he brought her still closer. "Me too."


	70. May 29th: Beacon Academy Ballroom

_**May 29th  
Beacon Academy  
Ballroom  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:32 PM**_

Caitlin shrieked as Yang all but dragged her into Beacon's ballroom. "Yang, let me go!"

"Nope," Her sister replied as Lana, Heather, and Ruby giggled behind them. "Dad said you should take a break, classes let out soon anyways -"

"But I have -" Caitlin protested.

"Have what?" Yang asked her, shaking her head. "A calculus project? A history project? A biology project? A language arts project? A psychology project -"

"All of those!" Caitlin groaned, pulling down her knee length black pencil skirt with two silver zippers on the sides. She was also wearing a red and black sweater that was tucked in and went off of the shoulders, black tights, and black flats. "I have to determine some bullshit in calc, I have to analyse human/faunus rights abuses over the years in history, I have to finish the slides for my biology project that I've doing all year, I have to finish my research for my part of my group's project on _1984_ , and I have to make a detailed poster of the human brain for psychology -"

"Pish posh," Yang said, punching her shoulder. "You'll get it done. You always do. Even when it piles on."

"Are you trying to kill her?" Tai asked, and Yang pouted. "Yang, don't push her."

"But she needs to step out of her comfort zone!" Yang argued. "She -"

"No, I don't," Caitlin said, crossing her arms after adjusting her glasses. "Say I don't, you know it's true."

"I'm not going to," Yang said with a smirk. "Sorry."

"Bitch..." Caitlin muttered.

"Don't call your sister a bitch," Tai said, and she glared. "Okay, then."

"Where's Ruby?" Lana asked Yang, and the blonde shrugged.

"Probably hiding, she doesn't really like parties that much," Yang said. "I probably should have left her alone about coming."

"Then why didn't you leave me alone about it?" Caitlin asked her angrily. "If you were going to let Ruby off -"

"Like I said," Yang winked. "Comfort zone. Step out of it."

Caitlin briefly considered using her semblance - which in short allowed her to change the focus in an environment - to all but disappear but decided against it. "You piss me off sometimes, you know that?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm great!"

Tai shook his head. "You two are weird."

"That's because they're your kids," Blake said, coming up behind him with Allison. "And they get it from you and Raven because both of you are...kind of eccentric."

"No we're not!" Tai insisted. "That's not fair, Blake."

"Oh, it's generous," Allison said with a smirk. "Sorry. Although...in fairness, Qrow is much worse than you and Raven."

"Are you referring to his drinking?" Tai asked her, and she nodded. "Figures. That's something that we all know pisses off Cristal and Glynda."

"What?" Heather said on her scroll. "But -"

"...I know, I'm upset about it too," Coco said with a heavy sigh. "...But we're not going to be able to come back until tomorrow evening because of the grimm. I'll see you, mommy, and daddy then. Okay?"

Heather sighed. "Yeah. See you then."

"...Of course you will," Coco replied. "...Hey, has Flynt arrived from Atlas Academy yet?"

"I don't know," Heather admitted. "Missing him, sis?"

"...I'm nearly nineteen, we just got together shortly after we turned eighteen, and he's my partner," Coco replied. "...So, yes, I miss him. Anyways, I got to go. I promise I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay..." Heather said sadly as she tugged on the cold shoulder sleeves of her floor length, silvery blue dress.

"You alright?" Allison asked her as she walked over to them.

"Coco and her team are on holdup with a mission," Heather said, glancing at her toes. "They're not going to be here until tomorrow."

Allison took in a sharp breath as Lana dragged Heather off towards where Ruby was with Caitlin. "I hope she's alright."

"She will be," Blake said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "She's Coco. She's going to be perfectly fine."

"There you are!" Cristal exclaimed as she noticed the two of them and Tai. "I was wondering what happened to the two of you."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Typical of you."

"I'm going to go make sure Yang hasn't blown up something," Tai said, glancing around the ballroom nervously. "And I'm going to make sure that this package ends up in their mailbox."

Cristal stared suspiciously at the tube. "What the hell is in there? C4?"

"No explosives, nothing illegal," Tai assured her. "It's Zwei. You know, one of the high tech -"

Cristal waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

"Glynda and James look like they're happy," Blake noted as he watched their teammates spin in perfect synchronicity.

"Until the topic of the Atlas Military in Vale is brought up," Cristal commented darkly. "They got into a pretty nasty row on the subject the other day. Not that I can claim that I'm particularly happy about...aspects of it. She and Oz and I all got in an argument with him about it, and he somehow felt himself able to defend the whole thing."

"Is that -" Blake started upon seeing Penny across the room.

"Yes," Allison murmured. "That's her."

Cristal glanced towards Penny and then looked away. "I can't deal with this..."

Allison and Blake watched as she half ran out of the ballroom, fighting back tears.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked her.

"She will be later," Allison said, shaking her head. "But this is hard on her, and I can see why. She had made peace with her sister's death, and now she's back but at the same time she's not."

"Madame Adel?" A blonde boy said awkwardly as he approached. "Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged. "Why not."

"Do you think that a white dress or a pink one would look better on me?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No, seriously. White or pink? It's for a girl. I told her I would wear a dress if no one asked her out, and since no one did..."

Allison stifled back a giggle. "I want to say pink but it'd probably look ridiculous in this light, considering your light hair skin. Go with the white."

He grinned. "Thanks! I'll be back in a few minutes."

Blake kissed her cheek as the boy ran off. "I would have done the same kind of thing for you."

"And I would have found it endearing," She replied. "And then I would have ripped it off of you later."

"My strong little Allie," Blake said as he wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, nuzzling his neck.

"Allison?" Ozpin said, sounding worried as he came up to her and Blake. "Is Chrissy alright?"

"She's...struggling to accept Penny's fate, that's all," Allison said, then gesturing towards the door. "I have a feeling she wouldn't be too hard to find."

Ozpin nodded. "I'm going to go find her."

Allison sighed heavily as she leaned into Blake. "Seems like everyone's got some sort of problem tonight..."

"You know..." Yang said as she grasped her sister's wrist and dragged her towards the balcony where Ruby, Heather, and Lana were. "I think we really needed this."

"I didn't need this," Caitlin said, tugging on her skirt. "Yang -"

"Something must be bothering her," Lana said as she looked out one of the windows and saw her parents talking in the distance on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. "I mean..."

"Bothering who?" An older woman with faded red curls said as she approached with a small fourteen year old with tousled white hair. "Lana, what are you - who the hell is that?"

Edward leaned forward onto the railing, looking at the red headed girl dancing with Atlesian soldiers. "She looks exactly like -"

"Penny..." Victoria hissed as she looked at her. "No, that's impossible..."

"Mommy's sister?" Lana asked, and Victoria nodded. "Didn't she die years ago?"

"Yes, she did," Victoria said, her hands tightening around the railing. "I thought...no, that's impossible."

"Uh..." Ruby said awkwardly as she glanced between the three Schnees. "Well, Yang...you did a great job planning this party. I just wish -"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss said as she stomped up to the balcony. "You and I need to talk!"

Victoria rolled her eyes as she walked off. "I'm going to go find something better to do than deal with the scum of the family."

Weiss glared at her. "Hello, Victoria."

"Hello, Weiss," She said coldly as she slipped away.

"Sorry," Edward said with a slight shrug. "She's not exactly known for being nice."

"No, she's not," Lana said, crossing her arms. "But she is good at being right."

"Or a stubborn old hag," Weiss said bitterly. "How could grandfather have married her?"

"How could he have let your mother marry Jacques?" Edward countered. "Can we just agree that mistakes were made in that generation?"

Weiss pursed her lips. "Yes."

"Is something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked her.

"I was upset at first that Neptune turned me down," Weiss said slowly, staring into her silver eyes. "But I realised that I didn't want him, not really."

"Then who?" Ruby asked her, confused. "Weiss?"

"You," She said, her breathing becoming slightly unsteady. "I know that you might not feel the same way, but -"

Ruby pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I do, Weiss."

"It's like what you told me about you and Blake getting together a few weeks ago," Caitlin muttered, and Yang shot her a nasty glare.

"You and Blake are together?" Weiss asked her as she took Ruby's hand. "Why didn't you two say anything?"

"Because we..." Yang bit her lip. "We didn't really know how...and..."

"What's going on, Yang?" Blake asked as she joined the group on the balcony. "You seem nervous."

"Caitlin squealed," Yang said, punching her sister in the shoulder. "She's the reason Weiss and Ruby know we're dating."

Blake sent Caitlin a glare. "Your muttering is pissy, you know that?"

"My muttering comes from that emotion," She replied. "But at least you and Yang are happy."

Lana glanced at her but then nodded. "Yeah."

Edward hopped up onto the railing and sat upon it. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Ignore him," Heather said, kicking him swiftly and causing him to scowl. "He's just being an ass."

"What the hell is that?" Caitlin asked, adjusting her glasses as she saw a blonde boy walk into the room in a white dress with a tight blue ribbon.

"Oh my god..." Heather said, breaking off in almost uncontrollable laughter. "Holy shit! I mean, the colour's not bad on him but it's still...oh my god..."

"I hadn't realised he was serious, Heather," Allison said upon reaching them and restraining herself from laughing. "I thought he had asked me as a joke. And that was only about a half hour ago."

"I would have worn a dress for you," Blake said, kissing her and then wrapping an arm tightly around her and resting a hand over her curve. "Still would."

"Aww..." Allison said, leaning into him. "I love you."

"Caitlin..." Ruby said as she watched a woman slip out of the ballroom rather suspiciously. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded while all of them watched as she let her cousin drag her off. "Ruby, what is it?"

The red headed girl didn't speak until the two of them were standing in the night air. "You're smart, right? Like super smart?"

Caitlin gave her an irritated look. "Ruby, that's not a serious question. You know the answer."

"Well, then at least help me with this," Ruby begged her as her cousin tugged on the sleeves of her sweater. "I saw a woman slip out of here suspiciously and - see?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow as they watched a woman run across the rooftops. "Who the hell is that?"

Ruby and Caitlin slowly followed in the direction of the woman but froze against the wall upon hearing her jump down from the roof with complete elegance. Peeking her head out of the corner with a nervous, sinking feeling rising in her, Caitlin watched as the woman approached a guard from behind and knife handed him. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she dragged him behind some bushes. Her anxiety beginning to take her over, Caitlin began to run but Ruby grasped her by the wrist and restrained her. She sent her a sharp glare but didn't fight her. Taking her cousin with her as she approached the unconscious guard and pulled out her scroll and dialed for her weapon locker. Caitlin crossed her arms as she watched her cousin pull out Crescent Rose but the rolled her eyes and followed her inside. Stepping into the elevator and feeling completely unnerved as her cousin brandished Crescent Rose. Chewing at the inside of her cheek, Caitlin followed Ruby out as the woman rose from her hiding place.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby said, stumbling as a result of her heels. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party so why don't you take off that -"

Caitlin used her semblance to alter the woman's perception to the point that she wasn't within the woman's line of sight and, as a result, she was out of her firing range. On the other hand, this made Ruby the primary target. The dark haired woman produced a container of ice Dust and used her semblance and her sorcery to send shards of ice flying at the small girl. Ruby began to attempt to fight her with Crescent Rose but the woman quickly disappeared. Her timing was perfect for her sake; She disappeared as soon as the elevator doors opened for a second time. James stepped out first, followed by Allison and Blake. The three of them looked around in shock for a moment before focusing on Caitlin and Ruby. Ruby still held Crescent Rose rather tightly even as she collapsed to the ground and Caitlin glanced about, feeling sick, as the clock chimed midnight and James looked around with Allison and Blake though it was Caitlin who noticed what the woman had planted into the system though she wasn't quite sure of what it was.

"Uh..." Caitlin said, staring the monitors in confusion as the red queen symbol flashed on them. "Is this -"

"What is it?" James asked, coming over to where she was and noticing the symbol just as it disappeared. "What on earth is that?"

"You're not familiar with it?" She asked, worry rising in her voice. "Maybe..."

"Maybe it's a bug?" He suggested, and she nodded. "Give me your scroll."

She stared at him. "But -"

"I'll replace it, and if Raven and Tai get annoyed then they can blame me," He said, and she reluctantly pulled it out and handed it to him. "If it infects your scroll with a bug, then we'll know for sure and we'll wipe these computers as necessary to get rid of it."

She watched as he set it onto the dock and, sure enough, the red queen appeared on her scroll and a list began to appear in code. "What does all that mean? I know nothing about code or scrolls work internally, so..."

"It's sending your information to an encrypted source," The General said, shaking his head. "You're not going to like this but now that your scroll's been compromised in this way, we're going to have to confiscate it and unencrypt the source."

She nodded, and sighed. "Great..."

Allison raised an eyebrow as she looked at Caitlin's scroll herself. "Where is that sending it to?"

"I have no idea," The green eyed blackbird said but, at the same time in the ballroom, a certain woman with white curls knew for certain what she was going to do.

"Don't worry about finding a guardian," She said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take care of it."

He raised an eyebrow as she kissed him. "Chrissy, what are you talking about?"

She smiled, thinking of the green eyed blackbird. "You'll see."


	71. May 30th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**May 30th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
1:33 PM**_

"Well, I don't really have any idea why the bug was planted," Caitlin said awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "But I do know that it infected my scroll, and that it's got the intent of sending information to somewhere."

Glynda sighed. "So you know no more than we do?"

"How could I?" Caitlin asked her, raising an eyebrow. "All I saw was that the woman knock a few soldiers unconscious and the fact that she was tall, pale, had amber eyes -"

"Amber eyes?" Cristal asked, surprised. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, having watched the woman's movements when she had altered herself out of the woman's perception. "Her eyes were clearly amber, even behind that mask. She had ashen hair, and wore all black though it lit up when she attacked."

Cristal glanced to Ozpin as she pulled out her scroll. "Caitlin, would you recognise her by sight?"

Caitlin crossed her arms, completely confused. "Yes, but -"

Cristal showed her a photograph of her assistant from nearly twenty years prior. "Is this her?"

"Well," Caitlin said awkwardly. "Other than the clothes, yeah, that looks like her. A bit younger, but yeah."

"Okay, no," Glynda said, taking Cristal's scroll from her. "This is crazy talk. Cristal, there is no way that Phoebe Vail - who has an MBA amongst other skills - is that intruder. We may not know where she went, but I doubt she would have become something like this."

"I don't know..." Allison said suspiciously, looking at the image herself. "Very few people match that description, and if Caitlin is saying that that is what she looks like then I would look into it."

Blake nodded, wrapping an arm tightly around his wife. "I wouldn't write this off so fast, Glynda."

"Can I go now?" Caitlin asked, glancing around nervously as she pushed up her glasses. "Please?"

"Yes," Cristal said, taking her scroll back and pulling a new one out of her purse. "Oh, and this is your replacement scroll. I got you a new number just be safe."

Caitlin nodded as she took the new scroll and placed it in her own purse. "Okay. Thanks."

James waited until she was gone to turn to Ozpin. "Regardless of whether or not the intruder was Phoebe Vail, the point is that they were here. Ozpin, they were here!"

Glynda glared at him. "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

Allison and Blake shared exasperated looks, knowing that the two of them could go at each other for hours.

"Fantastic! You're aware!" James sighed irritably. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

"Don't be an -" Cristal started as an alert beeped for the elevator.

"Come in," Ozpin said.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here..." She paused for a moment. "It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming Ruby," Ozpin said, trying to ignore clear tension between Glynda and James. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," She said, shrugging. "I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't oh for three."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Okay..." Ruby said as she rubbed her neck and they all stared silently. "So that's the tone we're going for...got it."

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about," James said sympathetically. "You recognised a threat. You took action, and you did the very best you could."

"Thank you sir," She said, biting her lip.

"Now, the General here has already informed us of the events that...transpired last night," Ozpin said as Glynda crossed her arms with her crop tightly in hand and sent her husband a sharp look. "But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asked her, not wanting to consider the possibility of the woman being Vail. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I...I don't know," Ruby admitted. "She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Caitlin said about the same thing," Allison said carefully. "Show her the picture, Cristal."

"No," Glynda said with finality. "That's ridiculous. Allison, there is no way that -"

"Oh, come on," Cristal said in exasperation, her long, thick, white curls flailing a bit slightly as she turned towards her. "It's not impossible, and frankly -"

"Cristal, she's right," James said as he took his wife's hand. "The chances of it being your former assistant -"

"I agree with her and Allie," Blake said, kissing his wife softly and wrapping both his arms around her and protectively resting his hands over her curve. "And, in case you haven't noticed -"

"You'll always take Allison's side," Glynda snapped. "Because she's your wife -"

"I am taking her side because she's right," Blake snapped, drawing his wife closer. "Don't -"

"Uh..." Ruby said, rubbing her neck. "Aren't we -"

Glynda sighed heavily. "Save for the glass, your description sounds the same as the woman that I fought the night I saved you."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age old technique," James reminded her and she rolled her eyes. "It could have been anyone."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible," Ozpin said hesitantly. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Ruby took advantage of the moment to slip in what little she knew on the subject. "Actually I...I think I remember her saying something about a hideout - or something - in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Interesting," Ozpin said shortly.

"Since when -" Cristal started.

"Was my father -" Allison half shrieked.

"I thought you said the intruder never -" Glynda said suspiciously.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby," Ozpin said quickly. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you."

Ruby smiled as she headed for the elevator. "Any time."

"And Miss Rose," Ozpin said as she left. "Please try and be...discreet about this matter."

Ruby nodded as she stepped into the elevator. "Yes sir."

Allison leaned heavily into Blake. "Glynda, whether or not you like it, the chances are that that was in fact Phoebe and she's dangerous. We all know that, and if she was the woman you fought the night that you saved Ruby -"

"Allison, don't be ridiculous," Glynda snapped. "The chances of -"

"Regardless," James said, leaning against the window. "We have what we need to act. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda sighed irritably, swinging her crop. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dicks -"

"Glynda!" Ozpin admonished.

"Well he does," She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Not wrong," Blake agreed, and Allison started giggling.

"It's always been that way, hasn't it?" Allison asked him, and he nodded. "Figures."

"That action might be a bit rash, but it may very well be necessary," Cristal said, running her fingers through her hair. "So we should at least consider it. Military force -"

"We don't have enough information yet!" Allison protested. "And -"

"Glynda's right, James," Ozpin said as he sat in his chair feeling rather resigned. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan - whether it is by that mysterious woman or if she's Phoebe Vail or if this has to do with Arthur Watts - for which we know not the final move, we musn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"Everything to do with my father spreads panic through me!" Allison shrieked, and Blake brought her closer and began to stroke her hair. "Especially because I'm pregnant! What if he tries to hurt me, or hurt my family -"

"He won't," Blake murmured, one hand stroking her hair and the other rested tightly and low on her back, "He won't, and I love you. I'm here, and I'll take care you of you and protect you. Always have. I love you, Allie, and no one's going to hurt our family."

She sniffed. "I love you too, Blake."

"It's going to be alright, Allison," Cristal said sympathetically. "And we'll find and destroy him."

"And we also need to find out guardian," Glynda shook her head. "If we don't transfer the powers to someone strong enough to take on Amber's assailant soon -"

"Actually," Allison said, Blake's arms still tightly around her. "If the subject were still...say a late teen to their early twenties...then the powers would seek out their other half regardless of who attacked Amber. We could choose anyone, they would just have to have the mental strength to not be overpowered by her aura."

"I have an idea," Cristal told them with a coy smile. "Don't worry."

"Who are you thinking about?" James asked her, completely lost. "Cristal?"

"A certain green eyed blackbird," She said, and they all stared at her in complete confusion. "I'm not going further than that."

"We don't know a green eyed blackbird," James said, eyeing her curiously. "What is that a euphemism for? Qrow's not a woman, and Raven would never -"

"I'm thinking of a Branwen, you've got that much right," Cristal smirked. "Figure it out."

Allison gasped. "You can't seriously be thinking of -"

"She's not even a fighter!" Blake exclaimed in horror. "She could handle it mentally, but she'd be hunted and -"

"Who the hell are the three of you talking about?" Glynda demanded. "Because Raven -"

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "Are you talking about Caitlin?"

"Yes," She said. "She could be our guardian."

"Absolutely not," James said. "That would cause her more harm than good -"

"Agreed -" Glynda began.

"We can't do that to her!" Allison looked at her in absolute horror.

"Cristal, we have to find someone else," Blake said, shaking his head with his wife tightly in his arms. "We're not going to do that to her."

"If she was willing -" Cristal protested.

"Even if she was willing," Ozpin said. "Raven and Tai would murder us if we did so."

Cristal sighed heavily, deciding to push forward actually doing so. "I suppose..."

"Then who else could be our guardian?" Blake mused softly. "Not someone here?"

"Let's get back on track for the present problem," James said after a long silence. "Oz, I have served you faithfully for years...but if you mean to tell me that your plan is really to hold the defenses and wait -"

Ozpin abruptly stood up. "It is not! You're a general, James, so tell me: When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"


	72. June 3rd: Patch

_**June 3rd  
Patch  
10:11 AM**_

"And, therefore," Caitlin said as she finished her presentation for her biology project. "The ryegrass plant or _Lolium multiflorum_ grows best at the pH level of two and the pH level of seven. This is not previously unobserved, however, considering that the alteration of pH is done to stimulate the growth of plants under other circumstances - such as the usage of fertilisers both natural and artificial. If I were to go further with this work, I would go into a longer experiment with larger groups to be tested upon."

"That," Miss Carson said. "Is one of the best pH presentations I have ever seen. Excellent work, Branwen."

Caitlin smiled as she sat back down though she was still uncomfortable with the glazed stares she'd received from the other students during her presentation. "That went well…"

"Melanie Malachite," Carson said, and the girl stood up with a seemingly evil grin. "You may begin your presentation."

Malachite smiled as she began. "My presentation is on how blood cells react to high concentrations of alcohol."

Caitlin looked down at her hands, starting to feel sick at the thought.

"Now," She said with a small laugh. "Before you ask, I obtained the blood samples perfectly legally. I contacted a biopharmaceutical firm -"

Lana elbowed Caitlin next to her. "Feeling sick?"

"You have no idea," She muttered.

"I didn't realise that you were squeamish," Heather whispered.

"Only with a few things," Caitlin said quietly. "Blood, dogs, and such."

"...Now there were multiple, 35 milliliter vials of blood. There were two for each group: A positive, A negative, A, AB, B, O positive, O negative, and O."

Caitlin buried her face in her hands, feeling completely sick.

Lana sighed and leaned back, sharing a look with Heather as they continued to listen in disgust to the experiment.

"And -" Melanie went on but she was cut off by the PA.

"Miss Carson?" A secretary asked over the PA. "Please pick up the white phone."

Carson did so quickly. "Yes?"

"...Please release Lana Schnee, Heather Adel, and Caitlin Branwen from class, " The secretary said.

"What?" Carson said in confusion. "This is first period -"

"...Cristal Schnee, Allison Adel, and Blake Adel are here and all three are allowed to be released to them," The secretary said. "...I repeat, please release Lana Schnee, Heather Adel, and Caitlin Branwen from class."

Carson nodded. "Of course."

The entire room stared at her as she placed the phone back on the dock.

"Who's in trouble?" Melanie asked sweetly.

"No one is in trouble," Carson said sharply.

"Then what's the problem?" Another student asked.

"There is no problem," Carson said, then sending a sharp look towards the three girls in the front row. "Schnee, Adel, Branwen. Early dismissal to Madame Adel, Madame Schnee, and Mister Adel. Get your things and head up to the main office."

All three girls shared confused looks.

"That makes no sense," Heather said suspiciously. "My parents -"

"And my mother -" Lana started.

"Why would they want -" Caitlin adjusted her glasses skeptically.

"Now," Carson repeated.

"Not until my parents come down here and -" Heather started though was cut off.

"There you are, sweetie," Allison said with a smile, Blake's arm tightly around her waist. "I know classes technically end the ninth but since you and Lana already finished your presentations I thought it'd be nice to take you out early."

"Grades are finalised, after end of year presentations, yes," Carson said as mildly as she could.

Melanie Malachite glared at Allison. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"And I need my daughter," Allison replied, her long pearl necklace shimmering in the light and her silks wrapped tightly around her. "So you can wait."

"Lanie!" Cristal all but ran into the room and tightly embraced her daughter. "How's my baby girl?"

"Fine, mommy," Lana said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"I'm doing the same thing that Allison and Blake are," She told her as she released her so that Lana could grab her things as Caitlin and Heather had. "And Caitlin? You're coming with us to Beacon."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Does -"

"Yes, Tai and Raven know," Cristal assured her. "Don't worry."

Caitlin sighed heavily. "Okay."

"You ready, Heather?" Allison asked her, and she nodded. "Good."

Caitlin bit her lip nervously as Cristal glanced towards her. "Is something wrong?"

Cristal motioned for her to follow her while Allison, Blake, Heather, and Lana talked happily. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

"What's that?" Caitlin asked her as they started down the corridor at a much faster pace than the others. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not," Cristal said gently. "But I have a few questions for you."

"Like what?" Caitlin asked her, curiosity piqued.

"Have Raven and Tai told you about any...legends?" Cristal said carefully. "Or fairy tales? Not in the context of them being stories, but in the context of them being real?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "What? Well..."

"Well what?" Cristal pressed.

"Well..." Caitlin admitted awkwardly, glancing behind her at the others who were still talking rather bubbly. "My mother did tell me that the man with two souls and his adversary - Salem - are real. And she also told me that the four maidens are real as well."

Cristal sighed. "I'm not sure why Raven told you, but she wasn't lying. Salem is very much real, and the man with two souls...well...he's my husband."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Ozpin...what? Cristal, that's insane!"

"It sounds like it, doesn't it?" Cristal laughed dryly. "Believe me, I thought it was too."

"So you're saying that Ozpin has two souls and that he's in some sort of war with a woman named Salem?" Caitlin shook her head. "Cristal, that's not possible."

"You're a smart woman," Cristal said, pausing and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I swear this isn't a joke. You can ask your parents, and they'll tell you the same thing that I am. You can ask Oz, but I don't...Caitlin please believe me."

Caitlin stared at her. "Cristal -"

Cristal wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I can't show you proof here, but I can tell you that the maidens, that the man with two souls, that Salem...I can promise you that what I'm telling you is real."

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't believe you. I'm sorry, Cristal, but I just don't."

"Allison and Blake aren't going to approve of this...none of them will..." Cristal hesitated as the others approached. "When we arrive at Beacon tomorrow, I want you to come to Beacon's Vault with me. I promise that I'll explain everything. Caitlin, I'm still your godmother. You trust me, don't you?"

Caitlin chewed at the inside of her cheek, but then nodded. "I...I trust you."


	73. June 4th: Beacon Academy Vault

_**June 4th  
Beacon Academy  
Vault  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
6:34 PM**_

Caitlin pulled the hood of her grey and white marbled sweatshirt over her head. "Why is it so cold down here? It's June, I shouldn't need a sweatshirt to go anywhere."

Cristal sighed heavily. "I'm giving you the choice to do something, and I told you yesterday that I am going to prove to you that this is real."

"How?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow and clutched her arms into her chest. "Cristal?"

Cristal paused about halfway down the corridor and turned to face her. "Raven told you that the maidens are real, but she never told you that I'm the...that I'm the Winter Maiden."

Caitlin gasped and took a step back upon Cristal activating her powers. "What the...no, I'm..."

"You're not going mad," Cristal told her, and the sixteen year old considered running but didn't even as her anxiety threatened to overtake her. "I promise. The fact that you think you are is evidence of that."

Caitlin shivered. "Cristal -"

Cristal summoned a floating ball of ice in her hand. "This is just the most basic form of my powers. I can do more than this, but I'd rather not demonstrate down here."

Caitlin nodded as she followed her hesitantly. "Cristal, when you told me about the vault...I hadn't expected it to be like this. It's eerie, and..."

"And that's fitting," Cristal said darkly. "Considering what happened to the last Fall Maiden."

Caitlin continued to follow her, confused. "What happened to the last Fall Maiden."

"For the first time in history," Cristal said slowly. "Only a part of the maiden powers were stolen. She's currently sustained down here by Atlesian technology."

"Is she...near dead?" Caitlin inquired. "Or is she dead with her powers preserved in her?"

"She's permanently and irreversibly comatose. Which is why we need to transfer her powers into someone else."

Caitlin paused as they approached the end of the corridor. "Why are you showing me all of this? Why are you telling me all of this but the others aren't?"

"Because the others don't want you to take on the powers of the Fall Maiden," Cristal said, and Caitlin's expression turned to pure shock. "But you - unlike so many others - have the sheer will that would destroy her imprint on her aura when it was absorbed into your own. And since her powers are tied to her aura, those powers would go into you."

Caitlin felt a bit sick. "You want...you want to transfer the powers into me?"

"I suggested someone else - under pressure - to the rest of the group," Cristal told her, shaking her head. "Pyrrha Nikos. She's the top of your sister's class her at Beacon, and the others agree that she's likely the best option. I disagree. You're inconspicuous, you wouldn't use your powers unless you absolutely had to, and your not a huntress. You're a civilian, and that's not the kind of person that Salem would go after. Hence the inconspicuousness."

Caitlin grimaced slightly. "And when you transfer the powers into me...will you tell them?"

"No," Cristal said, upset about the fact that she was lying to her husband and her closest friends. "But I'm going to mislead them into believing that Amber's powers are still within her for as long as possible."

She bit her lip as they reached where Amber was sustained. "So we keep this quiet because...because the maidens would be hunted?"

"In part, yes," Cristal said, pushing up her glasses. "But also because they've been out of the public eye for so long that the things we know would overwrite years of human history and religion. It's too dangerous, and to make things like this public...well, that could empower us but it could also empower Salem. Watts works with her, if that explains anything to you."

"It certainly explains some of the things that he did, yes," Caitlin said, stepping towards Amber. "And you want me to take on these powers?"

"You wouldn't have to kill her assailant," Cristal assured her. "Because since you're well within the normal age restrictions, the powers will immediately go to their other half."

Caitlin looked at her skeptically. "You're that confident in that hypothesis? I'm no fighter, Cristal. I have access to my aura and my semblance, but that doesn't make me a fighter. Nor does the fact that I can defend myself to an extent."

Cristal nodded as she looked worriedly at her goddaughter. "I know."

"Cristal," Caitlin said slowly. "Are you sure that you would be able to protect me if I took on these powers? And that they wouldn't compromise who I am?"

"I am sure," Cristal said, embracing her tightly. "Caitlin, you're practically another child to me and I wouldn't risk this if I wasn't sure that it was safe and wouldn't compromise you."

Caitlin sighed but, in spite of the sinking feeling taking over her, decided to be impulsive. "I'll do it. Now."

Cristal raised an eyebrow and, hands shaking let her go as she helped her into the pod. "Are you sure?"

Caitlin nodded as she tensed upon the pod closing. "Yes."

Cristal bit her lip, closed her eyes, but then nodded. "Alright."

The Schnee Dust Company's CEO chewed on her lower lip as she entered the passcode into the system and then shut off transmission with her scroll so that the system would not broadcast to the others that it had been used. Forcing her hands to be steady, she activated the primary sequence and then looked anxiously at her goddaughter who was shifting nervously even without the aura transfer having been initiated. Closing her eyes for a long moment, Cristal forced herself to fully activate the transfer and she swore under breath as she watched Amber's aura leave her and shift into Caitlin. As soon as the aura began to fill her, all that the Branwen could feel was a burning pain that was consuming her and her mind was numb as she tried to keep repeating to herself to never forget who she was, who she remains.

Cristal felt the horror that she had heard in Allison and Blake's voices start to fill her and considered stopping the transfer but - upon seeing that the transfer was eighty two percent complete - decided against it. The girl screamed as the transfer continued and she shut her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the pain and retain control and she didn't open them even hesitantly until she could feel the pain having left her. When her eyes opened, the pod was almost immediately lifted by Cristal who let the girl fall into her. Holding her steady and brushing through her hair, she comforted her as best she could until she was certain that the girl was alright. Once her breathing had steady, Cristal altered everything back to appear as it had when they had arrived and then turned back to her.

"Caitlin," Cristal said gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Caitlin nodded, shaking slightly. "I don't really feel any different."

"Thank god," Cristal said, wrapping her arms around her again even though the girl was 5'3'' and therefore much taller than the CEO's 4'9''. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Caitlin returned the embrace. "Me too."

"Can you..." Cristal sighed. "Imagine activating the powers of the Fall Maiden. Close your eyes and concentrate. I just want to make sure it works."

Caitlin nodded and did so. When she opened her eyes, as Cristal had been hoping, the tell tale gold and red sparks were surrounding her eyes. "I...it's almost as if something warm is running through me."

Cristal pulled out her scroll and took a picture. "Let me show you."

Caitlin stared as she looked at the photograph and saw exactly what the CEO was seeing. "Oh my god..."

Cristal deleted the photograph. "Do you believe me now?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. But...are we going to tell my mother?"

"I'm not sure Raven is going to take too kindly to this," Cristal admitted, rubbing her neck. "But I have a feeling that we'll have to tell at least her."

"Are we going to Mistral?" She asked her.

"Yes," Cristal said, though she tensed upon hearing the elevator doors open at the other end of the corridor.

"Is anyone down here?" Allison asked. "Hello?"

Cristal stepped forward. "Allison? Blake?"

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Blake asked her.

"What the hell are the two of you doing down here?" Cristal countered.

"We asked first," Allison snapped.

"Yeah," Blake said, kissing his wife's cheek.

Caitlin hesitantly stepped out into the light. "Hi..."

Allison stared at her and then looked to Cristal. "No."

"Too late," Caitlin said awkwardly.

"You transferred -" Blake started but then shook his head. "No, you know what? I shouldn't be surprised."

"Please keep this quiet," Cristal all but pleaded. "Blake, Allison -"

Allison looked at Caitlin and then ran over to her and embraced her tightly. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caitlin squeaked.

"We'll keep you safe," Allison said, sending Cristal a glare. "I'm not happy that you did this, but we'll keep it quiet and play along with you."

Blake stared at his teammate. "Raven's going to kill you. Or if she doesn't, Tai will."

"You'll keep this quiet?" She asked him.

"Yes," He said, embracing her. "You're practically my sister, and I'll keep your secret."

"We'll protect you," Allison swore as she kept her arms protectively around Caitlin. "I promise."

She nodded. "I'm scared..." She admitted softly.

"We all are," Blake admitted, coming over to his wife and kissing her. "For more than one reason."


	74. June 5th: Mountain Glenn

_**June 5th  
Mountain Glenn  
Sector: Undefined  
Grimm Concentration: Low In Sector  
Time: 9:33 PM**_

Yang opened her eyes after a long several moments and stopped pretending to sleep. "Blake?" She asked softly, hoping her partner was still awake. "Are you awake?"

Blake sighed. "Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked quietly. "Like what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious," Blake suggested.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Blake shook her head. "No."

Yang rolled onto her side. "Weiss, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake!" The heiress snapped. "You two are talking...and I think he... When I said I wanted to honour my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully of what my father does and what he wanted to do to the Schnee Dust Company and the things he said and did to my mother, aunt, grandfather, and basically the entire family. Since its inception, the SNIHI has operated in a...moral grey area."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's putting it lightly."

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right," Weiss went on. "I'm not Cristal. She's always done the right thing, she's never done a bad thing to another person. She's never killed, she's always looked for human and faunus rights, and she's always been as transparent as is humanly possible. My father, who married into the family, has done the opposite and all its done...well, it's created a divide in the family. My father was not start of the name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it or divide further."

Blake sighed heavily. "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew that huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang looked at her partner sympathetically. "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

Blake shook her head ruefully. "But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself! An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

Yang glared. "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am.

"But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being huntress just happens to line up with that.

"I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today.

"I'm...I'm surprisingly like my mom even though everyone says Caitlin is practically her double - and not just in regards to appearance. And to be honest...I'm kind of jealous of her and Ruby. Caitlin and mom are very close, and Ruby was six when Summer Rose died and the two of them were incredibly close and alike."

Weiss glanced at her partner in the distance. "Well, she's still just a kid."

Blake scoffed. "She's only two years younger. We're all kids."

Yang looked at them sadly. "Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"It's the life we chose," Blake reminded her.

Weiss nodded. "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second."

Yang glanced at the time on her scroll and stood up. "Rubes?"

Ruby yawned as she turned to face her cousin. "Yeah?"

"I'll take up watch," Yang said as Weiss and Blake fell asleep for real.

Ruby nodded and stood up with Zwei following her. "Okay."

Yang glanced at her and then pulled out her own scroll. "How'd things get so complicated?"

"Did you say something?" Oobleck asked her as he dropped down, temporarily startling her.

She scowled. "I asked how things got so complicated."

"In your life as huntress or with your family?" He asked her kindly, and she sighed heavily. "Miss Xiao Long, I heard you mention to your teammates that you're jealous of your sister but it doesn't seem like you're only jealous of her relationship with Raven."

Yang crossed her arms and stared out into the distance. "You're right, it's not just because of it. It's because, even though people tease her and are cruel to her and even with all of the other shit that's gone on in her life, she's stronger than me. She's survivor, she's brilliant, brave, audacious, talented, beautiful, and she's never let anyone push her around. She can sing, dance, act, write, compose, and she's a great artist. She's got flaws, hasn't had it easy, but there's so much of her to be jealous of and she just can't see it. But I can, and it's worse for me than it is for other people because she's my sister."

Oobleck gave her a sympathetic look. "Maybe, if you stop comparing yourself to your sister, you'll be happier. If you accept yourself, you'll be able to know for certain who you are. You are not sister, and you never will be. There is a lot potential in you, Miss Xiao Long, and I would hate to see it go to waste because you're comparing yourself to someone you're not."

Yang stared at her hands. "I guess I could try."

Oobleck didn't respond and instead climbed back up to where he had been pretending to sleep.

"She's not me..." Yang repeated to herself. "She's not me, and she'll never be me. I'm Yang Ravena Xiao Long. A huntress, fighter, and a bit of flirty romantic."

As she continued to go through her traits, Yang didn't even notice as Zwei woke up next Ruby and subsequently woke her up as well.

"Huh?" Ruby murmured. "Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed."

Zwei ran off, and Ruby sighed heavily and picked her scythe and followed her corgi.

"Zwei! Zwei! Ugh! Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh..." Ruby groaned as she walked out of the building in the direction and quickly found him urinating on some ruins in the area. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei barked as he ran over to her.

"...What was that?" An irritable voice asked.

Ruby slipped behind some ruins with her corgi next to her.

"...What was that?" Another asked rhetorically.

"...I thought I heard a beowolf or something," The first explained.

The second harrumphed indignantly. "Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

Ruby and Zwei waited for them walk away and then began to trail them, reaching a ruined building with relatively clean metal doors rather quickly. Hiding behind a corner, she had her dog wait them out.

"Did they go in yet?" She asked quietly. "One bark means yes."

Zwei barked once as soon as the doors closed.

"Oh this it! This is it!" Ruby pulled her scroll and tried to call her teammates but, with the transmission signal too low, she was unable to. "Aw man! Come on! We got to get the others!"

Ruby began to run down the barren street with Zwei following. Suddenly, however, the unstable ground that they were running upon finally gave way beneath them and caved in. Grasping onto the ledge with one hand and catching Zwei in the other, she tossed him out and then began to try and pull herself out. To her ire, the ledge broke off and she plummeted into a mostly desolate cavern filled with any number of ruined buildings. Landing on one of the buildings against a cavern wall, she realised that she must be far below though that fact didn't ease her mind in the slightest. Standing up and dusting herself off, she was startled by a door nearby bursting open by two White Fang guards .

"Freeze!" One of them ordered her.

"Where did she come from?" The other asked him.

They walked towards her and she backed away though she stopped upon reaching the edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl," The first one said.

She reached Crescent Rose only to realise that her scythe must still be up on surface.

"Hey! Hands off!" She shrieked, punching one of the guards upon getting out of his grasp but he countered her attack quickly and knocked her to the ground.

"The boss is going to want to see this one..." The second said darkly as he knocked her unconscious and he and his accomplice began to drag her.

"I don't know if the boss is going to be thrilled with us," The first replied. "Maybe we should just kill her."

"Nah," The second said, shaking his head. "If the boss wants that, he'll do it himself. Besides, we've got more important things to do."

"Fair enough," The second replied, tugging her arm harder. "You know she's surprisingly light."

"Agreed," The first said, then rolling his eyes. "Do you think we'll get a raise?"

"Probably not," The second grunted irritably. "Although we deserve. I can't believe Taurus is having us work with humans."

"He's our ultimate boss," The first replied, just as irritable about the situation. "But he's having us answer to Torchwick right now."

"I hate him," The second admitted.

"We all do," The first agreed.

"Do you think that Sienna Kahn would approve all of this?" The second questioned, and the first shrugged.

"Who knows what Sienna Kahn would approve of," He said. "She hasn't killed her sister in Atlas, and her sister is the Director Of Human Resources for the Schnee Dust Company. Cristal Schnee ain't all that bad, she's still human. I'm shocked Sasha wants anything to do with humans. That must be damaging to your pride? Wouldn't it be?"

Neither of them noticed Ruby coming to as they continued to drag her. Rather, they noticed the other White Fang members working and one of the others nearby dropping a rather large device.

"...Hey, be careful!" A nearby White Fang member snapped. "What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"...Sorry, sir," The one that had dropped the device replied.

The first White Fang member that was dragging Ruby called out as the approached a railcar. "Hey boss! Found something you might want to see?"

A sickening familiar voice spoke from inside of the car. "Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell you, I have had a day."

Perry glanced at Ruby. "Uh...it's a little girl?"

Roman leaned out of the doorway, stubbed out his cigar, and glared at Ruby. "That would be bad."

"What would you like us to do?" Perry asked Roman dropped out of the railcar and walked briskly towards them.

Roman pushed the two of them away here from Ruby. "Allow me to handle this."

"You really do need this, don't you?" Perry asked irritably.

Roman laughed as he threw Ruby across the floor. "Wow!" He exclaimed as he beat the fifteen year old. "You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby pushed herself up and charged at him but he easily sidestepped her which caused her to stumble back to the ground.

Roman continued to laugh. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raised his thumbs in agreement as he was expected to.

Roman walked over to Ruby and aimed his cane at her. "But seriously. How did you this place, Red?"

Ruby shrieked angrily and used her semblance to get away and run for an exit.

"Whoa!" Roman exclaimed, startled and looking around though he grinned sadistically when he saw her and aimed the handle at the red headed girl. Firing the handle, he caught her hood and effectively dragged her back. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." He looked up upon hearing a massive explosive. "Oh, what the...Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something..."

Perry nodded and went off to investigate but stopped as other detonated.

"What is going on here?" Roman demanded, utterly annoyed.

A third explosion resonated through the expansive cavern, causing several White Fang members to suddenly began to run out from around the corner. Roman's brow furrowed in confusion as they fired at any unseen enemy. In that moment, Weiss Blake, Yang, Oobleck, and Zwei ran out from around the same corner and the man's annoyance tripled. Taking advantage of his distraction, Ruby made another attempt at escape. Jumping onto the criminal's shoulders, she pulled his bowler hat down over his eyes and quickly ran to her team, corgi, and professor. This action, however, only unleashed further rage from Roman who began to shout.

"Somebody kill her!" He ordered as he adjusted his hat and glared at the fifteen year old, opening fire on her as several members of the White Fang did the same though she evaded every single one of them. Angrily turning to a White Fang member near him, Roman gave another order. "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished!" The White Fang protested.

Roman pinned up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel. "Do it or you're finished!"

Ruby stopped running as she approached a large group of White Fang members but she stared as they flew in all directions upon an explosion detonated by Yang.

Yang smiled as her cousin embraced her tightly. "Ruby!"

Weiss embraced her next, and kissed her gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ruby insisted. "But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

Blake stared at her in shock as she passed her Crescent Rose. "What?"

"Androids, mechs," Ruby elaborated. "They're all loaded up on the train cars."

Oobleck scoffed. "Ah, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end."

"Get to your places," Roman announced through the PA. "We are leaving now!"

Yang looked at her partner nervously as she took her hand. "Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere."

"We need backup, let me call Jaune," Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll but it indicated that the signal too low to use. "I can't get through!"

Weiss gave her an anxious look. "So, what do we do?"

Oobleck sighed. "I believe we only have one option -"

Ruby finished for him as she turned to look at the train. "We're stopping that train!"


	75. June 6th: Mountain Glenn

_**June 6th  
Mountain Glenn  
Sector: Undefined  
Grimm Concentration: Low In Sector  
Time: 12:42 AM**_

Oobleck motioned for them to follow him as they stood atop the train. "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss stammered as she looked down into a hatch of the train. "Err...professor?"

"Doctor..." Oobleck said warningly.

The heiress pointed into the hatch. "What's that?"

Oobleck kneeled down to take a look. "That my dear...appears to be a bomb."

Ruby pointed forward as she and the rest of her team moved away from the hatch. "We've got baddies!"

"Well I didn't expect them to go -" Oobleck stood up quickly as the bomb began to beep. "Easy on us. Time to go!" Oobleck stopped Blake as they all began to run away. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

Blake nodded and jumped down to cut the connexion. "On it..." She said, pausing suddenly when it came loose independently. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

Oobleck stared at her in shock. "What?"

Yang glanced around in fear. "I guess he really doesn't want us on this train."

Oobleck stared as he watched the detached cart upon its explosion in the tunnel. "That's not good..."

"Uhh..." Ruby said anxiously. "Neither is this!"

Blake stared at it upon getting back atop the train. "Another bomb?"

Oobleck looked around and then ran to the next car. "No, no, no..." Oobleck opened the hatch and then turned back to the team. "They all have bombs!" He shouted.

The four girls and Zwei all ran off of the cart they were on top of detached and then exploded as did the first.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang shrieked as several members of the White Fang began to climb back onto the train again.

"Get the humans!" One of the members shouted.

Oobleck stared as the car that the team had been on exploded and grimm emerged from the hole created by the tunnel and they began to follow the runaway train. "Oh dear...he's leading grimm to the city!"

Weiss stared. "What?"

"It's the cars!" Oobleck explained. "They detach and explode, creating opening for the grimm!"

Blake shook her head as another car detached itself. "That's insane!"

Oobleck looked at her, Blake, and Weiss. "We have to hurry! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

Ruby glanced at him in panic. "What about us?"

Oobleck confidently placed his hands on his hips. "We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby said as her teammates went below the train. "I said that earlier."

Zwei barked as he watched Yang, almost sadly, descend into the train car.

Yang sighed as she reached the bottom of the car with her partner and the heiress. "I guess this is what we trained for."

Weiss pulled a magazine of Dust vials out of her pouch before handing it to Blake. "Here, this should help you."

Blake slid the magazine into Gambol Shroud as they moved forward and a small woman with an umbrella dropped down from the ceiling and stood in their way.

"You two go on ahead," Yang said, bitterly staring at Neo. "This one's mine."

Blake and Weiss did so quickly, leaving the two women alone and staring at each other with sharp, narrowed gazes.

Yang quickly fired around on her to distract her as Blake and Weiss finally made their way out of the car and into the next. Yang slowly approached the small woman - though she was at least two inches taller than Cristal in her heels - as the woman prepared herself for attack. Running towards her after a moment and drawing her sword, Yang dodged under her as she swung her sword over her. Kicking the woman in the stomach as she leaned back to avoid the sword swipe, Yang slipped under her as she tried to spin a sharp kick to her side. Yang sharply smacked her in the centre of her back, and the small woman's aura activated as she fell to the ground. Neo stood up with a glare and recapped her sword back into her umbrella and spun the lace umbrella menacingly. Yang attempted to get out of the way, but the small woman smacked her in the stomach harshly as she had to her.

Yang let out an angry screech as this happened and stumbled backwards as her aura began to ripple. Neo sat down rather nonchalantly and smirked. Playing with her umbrella and twirling it in her hands, she eventually opened it and sassily held it for several moments as the much taller blonde's eyes turned a flaming red and she shot at her. Neo blocked every single shot with her open umbrella, and she grinned at her. Yang's scowl only deepened as she continued to shoot at her but then stopped and walked quickly over to her and the woman stood up as menacingly as she could. Summoning her aura into her hands, Neo blasted her back multiple times without relent. Yang continued to try and shoot at her as the small woman kept blasting her back against the train car. Neo grinned sadistically as she summoned a harsh aura blast and used it to restrain the blonde while she writhed and let out a harpy's shriek before falling unconscious. As soon as the seventeen year old fell to the ground, Neo slowly walked over to her.

Taking her sweet time, Neo tossed back her hair and slowly removed the thin blade of hers out of its small carrying compartment within her umbrella. Slowly spinning once and leaning back slightly, Neo steaded herself to deal a finishing blow but stopped and the sadistic smile left her face as a masked warrior with ravenous hair dressed in red and black knocked her back. Neo slid backwards against her will, her gloved hand running against the ground as she tried to stop her but as she stood up she found herself being stared at by the warrior. Raven recapped her sword for just a moment as she stared down the woman who had been attempting to murder her eldest child, and then slowly drew a longer blade. The ice cream themed woman's eyes turned white in reflection of her pure terror. Raven held her odachi menacingly, and the small woman stepped backwards. Knowing that threat of death was imminent if she attempted to fight the woman, Neo wasted absolutely no time in escaping the scene and back to the safety in the front of the train where she knew that Roman was.

Raven stared over at her still unconscious daughter though she stopped herself from leaving and instead walked over to her and bent down, gently brushing her gloved hand over the girl's forehead as her eyes began to flutter. Standing back up as Yang's eyes opened, she watched her as the girl slowly pushed herself up and rubbed her head as she continued reeling from both the fight and regaining her consciousness. Removing her mask, Raven crossed her arms and Yang stared at her with her eyes still red and not their usual lilac. Mother and daughter stared at each other for a long moment as Yang stood up, and neither spoke for a long time. Yang bit at her lip and forced herself to remain steady while Raven shook out her long hair and waited for her to say something.

"Mom?" Yang finally said, rubbing her forehead once more. "What -"

"What were you thinking?" Raven asked her. "Fighting someone like that - she's clearly stronger than you! If I hadn't shown up, she would have killed you!"

"How'd you even know that I was in danger?" Yang questioned nervously. "Were you following me, or -"

"I had a vision," Raven said quickly, and Yang's eyes widened. "Yang, I know that I thought they had stopped but they haven't -"

"Dad says you've always had visions," Yang said, sighing. "And that he wants you to come home."

Raven bit her lip. "I know he does, and I love him -"

"Then why don't you stay?" Yang demanded, brushing a rogue tear away from her eyes. "Why do you always have to run -"

"I don't always run," Raven snapped. "And I happen to -"

"Do you love Caitlin more than me?" Yang forced herself not to cry. "Because she's more like you?"

Raven stared at her. "That's ridiculous."

"That's not an answer," Yang replied.

"I do not love your sister more than you, which should be obvious," Raven narrowed her eyes. "And why the hell do you think -"

"Because she's more like you! Because she's...because she's everything that I'm not!" Yang shook her head. "She's -"

"Yes, she's more like me in many ways," Raven admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about her more than you."

Yang nodded. "Okay."

Raven awkwardly embraced her. "Yang, do you want me to stay in Vale for a little while?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"I haven't been away from the tribe in a while," Raven shrugged. "I suppose that it wouldn't be bad for all of us to spend some time together. Especially since it would mean that I'd get to spend some time with Cristal, Blake, and Allison as well."

The two fell over as the train stopped suddenly.

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked her as she forced herself of the ground.

"Torchwick must have crashed us into something!" Yang began to panic against her will. "And -"

"Torchwick's driving this damn thing!" Raven groaned irritably. "Ugh -"

Yang started to climb up to the escape hatch in their car and Raven followed her.

"Yang, that's the -" Raven shouted as they ran across the top of cars.

"The city..." Yang breathed, stopping suddenly.

Looking at each other in nervous shock, Raven and Yang's red eyes locked for a moment as they reached the edge and walked out into the light as the emergency alarm blared loudly throughout the city.


	76. June 6th: City Of Vale

_**June 6th  
City Centre  
Downtown  
City Of Vale  
8:31 AM**_

Ruby turned around in surprise with Crescent Rose in her hands as she saw Raven and Yang climb down from the top of the train. "Yang? Raven?"

"Oh my god..." Cristal said as she got out of her car. "What the actual hell happened?"

"Cristal -" Caitlin started as she got out of the passenger side, and another car pulled up beside them. "What -"

Allison slammed the door to her car shut, and she ran over to her and embraced her tightly. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Allison!" Caitlin whined as the designer pulled her back.

"Allie!" Blake screamed as he ran over to his wife. "Allie, you and I need to get out of here with our maiden."

Allison glanced around as she released Caitlin. "Blake, are you sure we can't fight?"

Blake wrapped his arms tightly around her and then bent down for a small moment and kissed the curve of her abdomen. "Allie..."

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine."

"I'm coming too," He said, his arms low on her waist. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't going to do this myself."

She nodded, and the two of them jumped back upon a woman slashing through a grimm near them and then stopping suddenly. "Raven?"

"Allison?" The two women stared at each other in surprised.

"Mommy?" Caitlin said in complete surprise, and she and Raven met each other's gazes in surprise though her mother suddenly embraced her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven demanded as she released her. "You're going to get yourself killed and I already saved one child today and would rather not have to -"

"Wait, what?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her glasses.

"Ask Yang, she'll explain later," Raven said as Allison took Caitlin's hand and she, the sixteen year old, and Blake got back into the Adel's convertible. "I'll see you later, Caity -"

Allison drove off quickly as the grimm continued to fill the streets. "We're just going to drive around until it's safe again, and we're not going to risk anyone in this car over the grimm -"

Blake reached over from his spot in the passenger seat and placed his hand over hers as they stopped at a light. "It's going to be okay, Allie."

She bit her lip as Caitlin leaned forward and tried to get a better view. "I hope so..."

As Blake, Allison, and Caitlin drove rather quickly around everything on the relatively deserted streets of the City Of Vale, the grimm continued to sprawl into downtown at a shocking pace. Steadying her odachi in her hands, Raven closed her eyes for a moment and then swung quickly in a rapid, flurried rotation that slashed through several grimm. Nearby, Cristal shot a nevermore out of the sky as she pushed up her glasses. Meeting eyes with her closest female friend, grey met red and the two began to fight in synchronicity and brought down several more large grimm. Cristal sighed heavily as she climbed up onto one of the rooftops via her semblance and the fire escape, and she continued to shoot at a second nevermore that was beginning to set its sight on Beacon in the distance. As soon as it came down low enough to the ground for Raven to strike, the leader of the Branwen Tribe struck the final blow on the grimm as Team RWBY continued their own battles nearby.

Upon hearing the King Taijitu letting out a raucous roar, the rest of the grimm began to attack the group in the city centre. Planting Crescent Rose into the ground, Ruby grinned as she started to kick away the grimm. At the same time, Yang sent herself flying upwards and began to shoot the grimm out from where she was in the sky. She shot Ember Celica rapidly for several minutes at three nevermores that had begun to fly around from a different part of the city though they sent her crashing to the ground. Cristal quickly shot through them, and Yang sighed in relief as the nevermores dissipated over her. While Yang got off the ground, Blake slashed through a beowolf with her Gambol Shroud and then she fired onto an approaching grimm. Three beowolves made their advances on Weiss, though she quickly slashed through them and then conjuring an ice blade through a glyph. Back on her feet, Yang - with aid from her semblance - sent multiple cars flying towards the grimm and, while Ruby readied herself to attack the King Taijitu, Nora flew sassily in on Magnhild and smashed her hammer into the grimm's head and killing it.

"Nora smash!" She declared.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren quickly followed her in afterwards.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha told them.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune asked, only turning to see a rather large ursa standing behind him. "Oh...oh...okay...you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine...done this before...done this before..."

Jaune let out a surprisingly loud scream as he slashed the ursa several times, effectively killing it. When he looked to Pyrrha, she smiled and he grinned back as his love for her rose again. Not terribly far from there, Sun and Neptune arrived and flashed their badges.

"Nobody move!" Sun shouted. "Junior detectives!"

Neptune crossed his arms and stood back to back with Sun. "We have badges so you know it's official!"

While they spoke, a fleet of Atlesian Airships constantly dropped Atlesian Knight 200s into the area while the flagship of General James Ironwood appeared. The monkey and the sea king stared in awe, and Sun's badge dropped to the ground. Team RWBY stared as well, though Raven and Cristal didn't stop fighting even while one of the dropships shot down an ursa that had been approaching behind Ruby. The AK200s quickly began to gun down the grimm as soon as they reached the ground, and while two were destroyed by a boarbatusk, a seperate group effectively fired on an ursa while the other ursa fell to a single punch from a knight.

What they didn't see or know was that Cinder Fall - or as she otherwise known, Phoebe Vail - nodding once to the silver haired man and his green haired partner to attack the grimm as she walked off so not as to be noticed. The silver haired man - Mercury - kicked an ursa rather harshly with the aid of his robotic legs and his weaponised boots. In the same time frame, the green haired woman - Emerald - transformed her weapons into bladed revolver pistols. Quickly firing dust particle lasers the grimm back, she quickly did away them for though she transformed into one of their bladed forms to rampaging an ursa.

As the pair fought in the alley way, the corgi Zwei ran out of the damaged opening from where the train had violently crashed through a few hours prior. He was followed Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck who was - rather skillfully - piloting a slightly Atlesian 290. Having spent the last few hours fending off grimm from within the tunnels with the paladin to avoid their entrance into the city, was more than relieved to see his husband - Peter Port - arrive to fight as well with second year Team CFVY which was headed by the eighteen, nearly nineteen, Coco Brittney Adel. Upon reaching the ground, Yatsuhashi Daichi was surrounded by a pack of grimm but he quickly dispatched by the release of a shockwave from swinging his greatsword onto the ground. Aiding him, Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistar both kicked and punched grimm nearby - although Fox rather dramatically slashed and punched a spiked ursa and caused the beast to explode and impale a nearby grimm with its spikes.

Coco smirked as she smacked his ass and approached her own target. "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job."

The heiress glared at the large beowolf as she tilted down her sunglasses ever so slightly. Generally speaking, she looked quite a bit like Allison and in anger that was especially true.

"You just destroyed my favourite clothing," She told the creature, spitting to the side. "Prepare to die."

Swatting away its right hand as if it was an unwanted romantic advance, she proceeded to kick it to the groin. During its fall and while it looked at her, she leaned down and slammed her bag onto its head and then - using her semblance of extreme physical strength - effortlessly swatting away more beowolves. The rest of team resummed fighting, but she stopped her best friend - Velvet - as she stepped and prepared to open box.

"Hey, come on," Coco told her. "You just spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here."

Coco then proceeded to transform her handbag into a shockingly large minigun and began to fire at the approaching horde of grimm. In this, she effectively slaughtered a death stalker and three nevermores. Not terribly far from where Team CFVY was engaging in battle, Port and Oobleck had regrouped at the opening and - after a tight embrace - fired their similar weapons at the grimm approaching them. Glynda, albeit irritably, easily knocked back several creeps that were attempting to attack her from behind with her semblance through her crop. Following this, she quickly closed the opening and fixed the damage with her semblance. An Atlesian Airship landed in the city square, looking for the perpetrators, and with the grimm gone Allison pulled her convertible up near Team CFVY and got out rather sassily with Blake much to their daughter's surprise.

"Mommy?" Coco shrieked in surprise as she collapsed her minigun. "Daddy? I didn't realise -"

Allison laughed as her daughter tightly embraced her. "Well, we had some things we needed to sort out with Ozpin so we decided to stay a little bit longer."

Coco smiled as she released her. "Is it still weird to you that I'm taller than you?"

"You're 5'9'' like me," Blake said as he embraced his oldest child. "Except you like heels, so you read as 6'0''."

Coco rolled her eyes. "Great, my parents are annoyed that I'm taller than both of them."

"Coco?" Caitlin asked as she got out the car herself.

She smirked. "Not as studious as you put out, huh?"

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Missed you," She said and the two embraced. "You keeping an eye on Heather?"

Caitlin nodded. "Someone's got to keep her out of trouble. If I didn't, then whose to stop her from going after serial killers or cryptids?"

Allison paled slightly. "She's into cryptids now?"

"It's okay, Allie," Blake said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She's got people looking after her."

"There's my sister!" Yang declared as she and her teammates approached. "So, what's been going on with you? Anything crazy?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," She told her, rubbing her neck. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Try me."

"I've taken on half the powers of the Fall Maiden," Caitlin told her quietly, and Yang started laughing.

"Good one, sis," She said, punching her arm. "That's hilarious!"

"Cristal," Weiss said cordially, and her aunt set her gun to her side.

"Weiss," She replied. "Seems you and your teammates have a penchant for trouble."

"We don't go looking for it," She snapped.

"Surprising," Cristal countered. "I always would have thought you wanted adventure in your life. Didn't you go to Beacon to escape Jacques?"

Weiss clenched her fists. "Not now!"

"Sorry," Cristal said, tossing her long white curls back and then adjusting her thin grey glasses. "But I thought you had admitted it."

Weiss stormed off angrily and Ruby followed her, sending Cristal a cursory glance.

"You know," Raven said as she and Cristal continued to walk towards where Allison and Blake were. "Maybe you and your niece would get along better if you didn't attack her all the time?"

"Oh, fuck off," Cristal said bitterly.

"I've heard worse," Raven reminded her. "If you want to get under my skin, you're going to have to do something worse like tell me a disgustingly dirty story that I'll never be able to forget."

"I could tell you one," Glynda said, crossing her arms with her crop in hand. "About Cristal and Ozpin almost twenty years ago."

"No, don't want to hear it," Raven set her odachi back to her side where her grimm mask also was.

"If you're talking about dirty stories," Caitlin said darkly. "I could summarise _The Miller's Tale_ by Geoffrey Chaucer."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"How do you even know about that story?" Raven asked her, more surprised than anything else. "I thought you were hopelessly naive when it came to every to do with sex."

Caitlin let out a small squeak upon the word sex. "I don't know what a lot of the slang is, I don't know much about it, but I know the basic mechanics and I've unfortunately read or read about some sexual stories. _The Miller's Tale_ \- which is the second in Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_ \- is basically the _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ of six hundred and twenty one years ago, going by release date."

Blake stared her. "Why do you know all this?"

"I told you she was a nerd," Yang said, elbowing her partner. "Oh, and, by the way mom, Blake and I are dating."

Raven glanced at Blake for a moment and then shrugged. "Did you expect me to care other than the fact that I'm happy that you're dating someone who doesn't has tattoos, a drug or alcohol problem, or is a pimp?"

Caitlin gasped. "You dated a pimp? Wait...what's that?"

"For two days, and then I found out he was a pimp," Yang replied, setting her hands to hips. "And a pimp is someone who operates a place where prostitutes reside."

"Ew, ew, eww..." Caitlin cringed. "That's disgusting!"

"So what's this miller's tale?" Blake asked her. "I've never read it."

"You don't want to," Allison warned. "My mom used as it way to tell me that men are pigs when I was teenager. I was terrified she wouldn't approve of Blake when the two of us started dating, but she did."

"After lecturing me about how I wasn't allowed to have sex with you until we married," Blake added, kissing her cheek. "Which I hadn't even thought about but respected nonetheless. She has every reason to not trust men, after she trusted your father."

Allison tensed in his arms.

"Allie," Blake said gently, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here right now, and I'm always going to be. I love you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I love you too."

Cristal turned back to Caitlin. "I agree with Blake. What the hell is this story?"

Caitlin sighed heavily and awkwardly spoke. " _The Miller's Tale_ , in short, is an incredibly dirty story that is told through the lens of a drunken miller. He describes a man and his wife who are happy, and then these two clerks - which means students - who want to fuck his wife."

Glynda recoiled slightly as she pushed up her glasses. "Wait, what?"

"It gets worse," Caitlin said, running her hands through her shoulder length, thick, dark waves. "The story goes on to describe - in disgusting detail - how these clerks fucked this man's wife. One of the clerks was an astronomer, the other was a...I think he was studying to be a clergyman but don't quote me on that.

"They both desire the eighteen and rather attractive wife of the carpenter. The astronomer gets the woman to fuck him because her husband's out of town and he flirts with her and then grabs her in an attempt to start the sex but she threatens to scream so that someone would help. He cries and makes her feel sorry for him and agrees to do so when she deems it safe.

"Anyway, so the astronomer is in love with the woman, and the clergyman is too but even though he showers her in gifts she refuses him for the astronomer. The astronomer then creates this crazy plan to sleep with the woman. He pretends to be sick - an invalid almost - and the husband learns of the man's quote un quote condition after a servant checks on it and decides that it's because he was not doing god's will.

"And then he goes to see him, the astronomer tells him about a supposed vision he received from heaven, and then tells him that the next week there will be a cataclysmic flooding event that would kill everyone. The man fears for his wife and does what the astronomer tells him. So that night comes, the man, his wife, and the astronomer get in their vessels, and supposedly go to sleep.

"The woman and the astronomer then sleep together after running back to his quarters. Then the next day comes and clergyman comes because he wants a kiss or sex from the woman but she tells him she is in love with someone. She then agrees to kiss him in the dark.

"Except he ends up kissing her ass...with nothing covering it. She and the astronomer find this hilarious, but the clergyman doesn't and ends up branding the astronomer with a hot iron poker. He lets out a scream, the husband assumes that the cataclysmic event has begun as the noise wakes him up but instead falls and breaks his arm.

"The town is attracted by noise and the husband tells them about supposed premonition and the astronomer and the wife pretend to be ignorant and insist the husband is coco for coco puffs. The town then breaks off into raucous laughter, and the miller asks their god to save them."

They all stared at her, and then Allison spoke.

"I told you it was bad," She said almost haughtily.

"I've heard worse," Coco shrugged.

Raven grimaced in the exact same way her youngest had been with almost every word she'd spoken. "I haven't."

"I'm sure the text is graphic," Cristal rolled her eyes. "The _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ of its time is right. Although I doubt Chaucer made billions off it."

Caitlin shrugged. "Maybe he did because it was salacious?"

"Sounds like pretty much affair story regarding Jacques," Cristal admitted. "The amount women he's cheated on Willow with...well, Jacques is disgusting for many reason but that is one of them."

Yang was still laughing and had been since her sister had told them that it was going to get worse. "I thought it was great!"

Blake shook her head. "I didn't. Why do you know that story?"

Caitlin recoiled. "One of my friends told me it as a joke. I did not find it funny. There was a lot of gasping, disgusted facial expressions, and squeaks."

"Figures," Blake said with a small smirk. "Sounds like you."

She glared. "Thanks."

"To be honest," Glynda said, looking at her crop in her hands. "The story I have about Ozpin and Cristal disturbs me more."

"That's because you walked in on us!" Cristal shrieked, covering her mouth when she realised what she said.

"Glynda walked in on the two of you?" Raven and Allison demanded at the same time.

"What?" Raven stared at her in shock. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, no, no!" Allison exclaimed. "Oh, Glynda, I am so sorry that happened -"

"It was nearly twenty years ago, and I'm still repulsed to this day," Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes. "And it's not as if the media was above detailing Cristal's sex life."

"Then it shouldn't have been that bad," Cristal snapped.

"It was that bad," Glynda replied.

Cristal turned pink. "Now I'm embarrassed."

"As you should be," Glynda said darkly.

"Agreed," Raven said, glancing at Caitlin who was looking around nervously. "Caitlin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She insisted.

"Liar," Yang and Raven said simultaneous, sharing an an surprised look.

"You always say you're fine," Yang reminded her. "Even when you're sick."

"If you're saying it's fine, then it's not," Raven told her. "You and I do the same thing -"

"Well, I -" Caitlin started but Cristal cut her off.

"Later," Cristal said, turning to Raven. "Allison, Blake, and I will explain later."

"What is it?" Glynda asked her suspiciously. "Cristal, if you went ahead and transferred -"

"Transferred what?" Raven demanded. "Glynda, what the hell are -"

"...Oh, I can't believe that you caught me," Roman Torchwick said sarcastically as he was escorted by Emerald and Mercury towards the Atlesian Airship and everyone's attention was drawn to his display. "You've really taught me the error of my ways...hey...hey, watch the hat!"

"I can't just have been him..." Glynda said, shaking her head. "Who else might have been pulling the strings?"

"I've got a few ideas," Cristal said, crossing her arms and sharing a knowing look with Raven, Allison, Blake, and Caitlin. "And, Glynda, you won't like any of them."


	77. June 6th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**June 6th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
7:34 PM**_

Cristal sighed heavily as she looked at her husband. "You and I both know that you messed up."

"I shouldn't have been so unresponsive, yes," Ozpin admitted as he leaned on his cane. "And I know that's why the council is insisting that I speak with them."

"Why wouldn't you listen?" She asked him; her words were sharp but her tone was gentle. "Oz, I know that you don't like to react defensively unless absolutely necessary, but this was bad enough and it could have been a disaster."

"I was foolish enough to think that I could control everything on my own," Ozpin said, and she crossed her arms. "Chrissy, I don't think we need the Atlas Military but fully trained huntsmen and huntresses should have been sent in rather than Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck. Although he did inform me that he's impressed with their skill level."

"You are favouring them the same way you favoured Team STRQ," Cristal said simply, and he flinched. "And that ended in what? Raven disappearing for long lengths of time to Mistral, Tai developing depression that he's still fighting through, Qrow's alcoholism increasing, and Summer's death! Ruby was a small child, and she lost her mother because -"

"I know it's my fault that Summer Rose died," Ozpin sighed heavily. "I cannot tell you how much guilt I feel in regards to that."

Cristal came over to him embraced him tightly. "I know it was an accident, but if you do the same thing to them then I feel like history is going to repeat itself."

Ozpin looked at her, his brown eyes wide. "No, it's not going to. Not again, Chrissy."

"Each of them blames themselves in some way," Cristal reminded him. "And it's clear in the way the cope. Raven went back to only life she had ever really known, Tai kept it so close to his chest that its eaten away at him, and Qrow's tried to prevent that by drinking."

"Cristal," Ozpin said slowly as he held her and lifted her off the ground slightly as she was only 5'0'' even in her heels. "Even with everything...even with all my mistakes, you still love me?"

She nodded and gently kissed him. "Of course I do. You're not a bad person, Oz. You're a very good person, albeit one who's been placed in near impossible scenarios and acted the best way he knew how. You've told me everything, and you've never kept anything from me...and..."

"Chrissy -" Ozpin started as tears began to fall and her otherwise perfect makeup began smudge.

"I'm just...just stressed that's all," She lied although this was arguably not entirely untrue.

"Chrissy," Ozpin gently, brushing away her tears and fixing her glasses. "Is this because we're talking about guilt and you -"

"Before you go any further," She warned him, her voice increasingly melancholic. "It is my fault that my father died."

"Cristal Annabelle Schnee," Ozpin said gently as he ran his hair through his wife's voluminous white curls. "You are the last person who should feel guilty about anything, and much less that. There is proof that you didn't cause his heart attack, and his lung failure was -"

"He was defending me!" Cristal exclaimed tearfully. "Of course it's all my fault!"

Ozpin brought her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Chrissy, it's not. No one thinks it is except for Jacques and he will say and do anything to anger or upset you -"

"That's the one that he's right about..." She said weakly. "The one thing, and it's that I killed my father without meaning to."

Ozpin sighed. "Chrissy...I love you unconditionally, and even if you believe that it doesn't make me love you any less."

She looked at him, her grey eyes slightly red from tears. "Really?"

"Yes," He said without hesitation, feeling nothing but love for her. "I love you no matter what happens or has happened."

She was silent for a moment and then tried to fix her appearance. "Why do I have to be my worst enemy..."

"I wish you weren't," Ozpin said, still worried about her. "But I'm still never going to let you go."

She smiled ever so softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied as he sat down in his chair while she fixed her makeup. "If you want me to -"

"Not right now, but tonight," Cristal said as she fixed the last few spots of her face that had been obscured by tears. "You and I can fall asleep in each other's arms after we make love..."

He smiled as she came over to him kissed him. "Chrissy -"

"I love you, and -" She swore when his scroll went off. "I have a few ideas who that is..."

Ozpin answered but began to stare rather aloofly out of the window at the dying sun while his wife paced around his office.

"Ozpin?" The Valerian Director Of National Security asked but the headmaster did not respond. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin finally turned towards to his desk. "Yes, councilman."

The National Security Director glared at him. "You've left us with no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."

Ozpin sipped from his mug while Cristal continued to answer emails from various members of the board.

"Ahem..." The Director said. "Therefore, we have reached to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."

James nodded. "Thank you, councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible."

The Director smiled. "And we thank you, General."

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

"For now," The Director said darkly. "But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat...concerned."

James and Ozpin stared at each other silently for a moment as the Director faded out.

"This is the right move, Ozpin," James finally said. "I promise I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."

"They're removing you?" Cristal said after a moment while Ozpin had resumed staring out his window. "Oz..."

"I'm not quite sure what exactly their plan is," He admitted. "But the chances are that they won't remove me. It's more likely that I'd get killed -"

"No," Cristal said sharply. "Absolutely not. No one is going to kill you, they can't. Oz, what would happen to us? To Lana and Eddie?"

He stood up and came over to her, pulling her in tightly. "I'd come back..."

"You wouldn't...it'd be years..." Cristal fought back tears once more. "Oz, in the last eighteen years you and I -"

"I'm never going to leave you," He swore, rubbing her back. "And I'll be safe. I won't die. I don't want to, and -"

"Okay," She said, pushing herself up to her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just promise you're going to never -"

"I'll never let you go, and I'll never leave you alone," Ozpin swore, kissing her softly. "You're my wife, Chrissy, you mean everything to me."

She rested in his arms a few long moments but slowly slid back into her heels. "I'm going to give you time to think, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Okay."

Cristal twisted white curls in her hands as she slowly made her way towards the lift. Feeling her scroll buzz in pocket, she pulled it out and sighed as she read the message. As the doors closed behind her, she began to think of the best way to tell Raven that she transferred half of the powers of the Fall Maiden into her daughter. She knew that Allison and Blake could have told her already, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't subject her that. Raven was going to pissed off as it was, and Cristal could scarcely imagine what Tai would be like when he found out. Raven, at least, would have no problems with keeping her daughter's status quiet but Tai would want to tell Oz and the thing she was dreading most was telling her husband what she done if only because she, along with Allison and Blake, were misleading the entire group. Shaking herself out as she stepped out of the lift, Cristal walked towards the centre of the courtyard where Raven, Allison, Blake, and Caitlin were.

"Raven, you're not going to like this at all," Cristal started slowly, and she sighed.

"That's promising," Raven said, her red eyes searching her for any clue though she found none. "If it has anything to do with my brother, then I'm probably going to want to kill him more than anything else."

"Do I get credit because this is going to be something you're going to need keep from brother?" Cristal asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I already keep things from my brother," She pointed out. "Such as the identity of the Spring Maiden."

"Speaking of which..." Allison started. "Who is she?"

"Allison -" Raven began darkly although Cristal cut her off.

"This has to do with Caitlin," Cristal said, and the small green eyed blackbird shifted nervously as she adjusted her glasses.

Raven looked at her daughter in concern. "What happened?"

"I - along with Allison and Blake - transferred half of the powers of the Fall Maiden, the half that were still in Amber, into her," Cristal said quickly, and Raven stared at her for a moment.

"You did what? Raven half shrieked after getting over the shock and pulling her daughter into her. "You painted that target on her back for the rest of her life even though you know full well that she's not -"

"I agreed -" Caitlin started.

Raven ignored that and turned on Allison and Blake. "And the two of you -"

"Not our idea," Allison said, putting her hands up. "We were against it."

"We're only keeping this a secret because we all know what Oz is going to do when he finds out, which is lose it," Blake added. "And also because we're now misleading the group into believing that Amber's powers are still in her until we can easily kill her assailant."

"My bet's on the woman who was in the tower the night of the dance," Allison sighed. "Phoebe Vail."

Raven stared at all of them in confusion. "What the hell has been going on here?"

"Way more shit than you'd expect," Blake said darkly. "And everyone's had their own problems. Allie and I are still scared of what her father might be planning to do to us -"

"We were fighting because I didn't want to consider the possibility of my pregnancy which - obviously - was a mistake since I'm clearly pregnant and everyone knows it," Allison sighed. "Tai's been a wreck and misses you, Qrow's been gone for weeks with no contact -"

"Glynda and James are at each other's throats because of the Atlas Military being in Vale, and Weiss now knows that she's James's daughter but still hasn't brought up the subject with him," Cristal went on. "Zoe's wandered off for days on end and come back looking awful. Leonardo's refusing to answer any of Oz's messages or questions. And then today happened. Basically, everything is going to hell."

"No kidding," Raven shook her head. "This isn't just going to hell, not if She's -"

"You think Salem's got a hand in this?" Blake asked her worriedly.

Raven laughed dryly. "When does Salem not have a hand in everything?"

Blake drew his wife closer. "Then things really are at risk."

"Not as badly as we're thinking," Cristal insisted though she was unsure. "It can't be that bad. And if Phoebe's behind this, I'd be surprised if she had anything to do with Salem."

"I guess it really is time to say goodbye," Allison murmured as Blake held her tighter. "To the solitude and peace we always knew..."


	78. June 10th: Downtown: City Of Vale

_**June 10th  
Downtown  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:38 PM**_

Allison pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked, turning to face her husband. "Blake, there's something that we need to discuss."

Blake stared at her in concern. "What is it, Allie?"

She leaned towards him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. "I had the Council look into what happened to Heather with my father showing up in May...and they said that there's a distinct possibility that he'll attempt to get into the kingdom again."

Blake wrapped an arm around her as best he could. "Oh, Allie...my sweet beautiful Allie...it's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be if he gets into the kingdom again..." She whimpered. "Blake, I'm terrified...and Heather said that he knows I'm pregnant...what if he -"

"No one," Blake said, carefully climbing into the back of the convertible and pulling her into his arms there. "Is going to harm you. No one is going to harm our baby. No one is going to harm me, Coco, or Heather. And if he tries, I'll kill him."

Allison bit her lip. "I..."

"Allie, that man had no right to do what he did to you and your mother," Blake held her close and lovingly stroked her hair. "Absolutely no right. The Council's not going to give a damn if I kill him and we both know it. If you did, they might applaud you."

She sighed. "Maybe I'm being irrational..."

"No, you're not," Blake gave her a gentle squeeze. "You're not being irrational. We've been married for twenty years, Allie, and in that time the only irrational thing you've ever said or thought was the idea that I would leave you over who your father is."

"I really thought that you -" Allison started but he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Allison Caroline Adel, don't you dare ever think that," Blake kissed her again. "It's never going to happen, and you're always going to be my wife. I told you I wanted you forever when we married, and I meant it. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can change my feelings for you."

Allison wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blake swore, sealing it with another kiss.

There was silence for several minutes in which the two of them simply held each other though Allison finally spoke upon Blake gently placing a hand over her curve.

"You know..." She said with a smile. "We haven't really discussed what we're going to name this baby..."

"Allison Caroline Adel," Blake said immediately. "If it's a girl, I want to name her after you."

Allison groaned. "I was hoping if it's a girl that we could name her Bernadette Katharine Adel."

"What about if it's a boy?" Blake asked her, cupping her cheek. "And all this meaningless fighting over what to name a girl is pointless."

"Emmett Blake Adel," Allison said with finality. "If it's a boy."

Blake smiled. "I'm not fighting you on that, I think it's cute."

"And now we're back to debating what we're going to name another girl..." Allison muttered under her breath.

"Hey..." Blake said as he swiftly kissed her cheek. "It's not as if we're having twins. It's going to be one or the other and we don't have to debate that much."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You know that I don't know for certain if I'm pregnant with only one until next month when we get a clearer picture."

"And we still won't know the sex until a month after that," Blake pointed out. "What if you're pregnant with twin girls? Will you let me name one after you?"

Allison glared. "Who's the one who's actually carrying your baby or babies if we're going to have this hypothetical debate?"

"You are, and you're due in December," Blake agreed. "But I helped! Still can help you, if you want me to..."

"Blake, if you're suggesting that we have sex in the back of the car like we did in our twenties..." Allison trailed off. "Quit trying to lure me in with sexy talk!"

"I'm good at it, aren't I?" He grinned as he kissed her. "Allie, you finished what you needed to for work today, you made the appearances in the Valerian Board Meetings you needed to, and -"

"We are not going to have sex in the back of the car!" Allison exclaimed though she tightened her arms around him. "If only because we'll get caught!"

Blake relented. "That's fair."

"And if the news got out that someone caught us having sex in the back of my car..." Allison shook her head. "My mother would kill us."

"Remember the lecture she gave me when I finally met her a few days before I proposed to you?" Blake smirked, and she groaned. "What? I thought it was sweet how protective she is of you."

"What did she even say to you?" Allison asked him, feeling a bit curious. "It never occured to me at the time to ask."

"Well..." Blake said, his arms remaining tightly around her. "Let me tell you all about it..."

 _"Allison, darling, please leave the room," Odette said, and her daughter looked as if she was about to protest but then did so albeit not without kissing her partner's cheek._

 _"I...uh..." Blake rubbed his neck awkwardly as the door slammed behind Allison and her mother motioned for him to sit down. "Misuse Canson, I -"_

 _"You seem like a decent man," She said kindly, her blue eyes taking him in and her small frame perfectly rigid which matched the seamless, frosty blonde bun that her hair was piled up in. "I just want to get to know you a little better without Allison...well, she clearly has a lot of affection for you. I'm happy Cristal introduced the two of you, though I won't lie and say I didn't have reservations when I found at that she was the one who set the two of you up."_

 _"We're both twenty, although almost twenty one and we've been dating for a year," Blake bit his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't come here to meet you sooner, and I promise we haven't -"_

 _"Had intercourse?" Odette suggested, and Blake turned pink. "You two haven't done any other...sexual activities, have you?"_

 _Blake's cheeks flushed even more. "Uh...no..."_

 _She nodded once. "Please keep it that way. As much as I love Cristal and view her as a second child...her laissez faire tendencies with sex scare me. I don't want Allison to have that. I only want her to feel love in her life. She's lost enough happiness as it is, and I -"_

 _"What do you mean?" Blake asked in concern._

 _"Not relating," Odette said and that was the end of it. "She'll tell you when and if she sees fit."_

 _Blake considered protesting but decided not to as he knew it would upset Allison when she inevitably heard about it later. "Okay."_

 _"Allison has dated plenty of people before," Odette went on. "Either she broke up with them because they were hurting her, or they broke up with her because she was either too closed off, too honest, or they thought she was better than them."_

 _Blake struggled to see anyone being able to bring themselves to hurt Allison, let alone leaving her._

 _"You're thinking," Odette said cautiously. "You're not...please don't tell me you're planning on leaving her too. The way she talks about you...it'd break her heart -"_

 _"I'm not leaving her, I'm just...shocked that anyone has and appalled that people have hurt her!" Blake exclaimed, his voice sharper than he had intended. "I care a great deal about Allison, I love her, and I don't want to see her in pain!"_

 _Odette was silent for a moment. "Blake, may I ask you something pertaining to your personal relationship with my daughter?"_

 _Blake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..."_

 _"Does Allison know that you're vastly wealthy?" Odette inquired, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Obviously you're not a Schnee, but you're still...well, I know a friend of your mother's and she said that you inherited -"_

 _"I'd really rather not talk about my inheritance from my father," Blake said, looking away. "Like, I'd really, really rather talk about anything else. Including the ways you don't want me to defile your daughter."_

 _Odette narrowed her eyes. "Does Allison know?" She repeated slowly._

 _Blake sighed heavily. "No, she doesn't."_

 _"Why haven't you told her?" Odette questioned. "The two of you seem to have an otherwise rather open relationship."_

 _Blake bit his lip. "It's never seemed relevant."_

 _"Blake, if you'll excuse my bluntness," Odette started slowly. "You inherited the lord knows how much lien, a small manor, two incredibly expensive cars -"_

 _Blake buried his face in his hands. "Really, Misuse Canson. Anything else. I will talk about literally anything else."_

 _"Why does this bother you so much?" Odette stared at him. "She'd love you even if weren't wealthy, so why would this change anything?"_

 _Blake sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that...Misuse Canson, may I ask you something? Pertaining to Allison?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Go ahead."_

 _"May I have your permission to marry her?" Blake spoke quickly, and her eyebrows almost melted into her hairline._

 _"You want to marry her?" Odette hesitated. "And you're actually asking my permission."_

 _"You care about her, and she's rather fond of you so I thought it'd be best to ask," Blake said, forcing himself to speak slowly though his heart was racing. "If you don't object, I really do want to marry her."_

 _Odette nodded. "You can. You're a good man, Blake, and I'm more than happy to have you as my son in law. I know...I know you'll take good care of her."_

 _Blake nodded. "Of course I will."_

Allison stared at him. "Well, I'm not surprised how blunt she was with you."

"It was easy to tell where you got it from," Blake said affectionately. "And you already know how she reacted when she saw your ring."

Allison glanced at the rather large emerald on her finger. "She looked from you to the ring and then to me and asked you if you had 'told me' yet."

"And if I recall you looked at me in confusion asked me what she meant by that," Blake kissed her cheek. "Which resulted in me telling you that I had been keeping something from you, you freaked out thinking that I was having second thoughts, and you stared at me in complete shock when I told you the truth about my finances."

"Well, I hadn't expected it!" She protested. "And then my mother slyly commented that you dropped three grand on my ring and the matching necklace -"

"Because I knew you'd like them -" Blake argued.

"And I was ready to faint right then and there but I didn't because I've got more self control than that!" Allison sighed. "That was an awkward conversation."

"Was my proposal, though?" He asked her with a grin, and she shook her head.

"No, on the contrary," Allison softly kissed him. "It was very romantic. Until Cristal walked out into the gardens where we were and asked where the hell we'd been and saw you holding me in your arms."

"Well, it was during that year's SDC Charity Ball," Blake shrugged. "I pulled you away from the crowd and out into the garden and, even though it was drizzling slightly, I still collapsed to the ground, pulled the ring out of my back pocket and -"

"You said that the world could end and that as long as you were with me that it'd be okay," She smiled. "And then you asked me to marry you."

"You stared at me in shock for a moment but then said yes," Blake gently caressed her cheek. "And then I slid the ring onto your finger, wrapped my arms tightly around you -"

"And Cristal comes out into the gardens and yells 'If you two are having sex, I'm going to kill both of you!'" Allison giggled. "And then she saw that you were only holding me, sighed in relief, and then asked us what the appeal of misty rain was in Atlas in the winter because it was below freezing out there."

"She looked like she was going to faint for a moment when I told her that we were engaged, remember?" Allison smirked. "And then she ran over to us and embraced us as tightly as she could."

"My favourite memory though," Blake said as he softly kissed her. "Was when we got back to the manor after our wedding reception and you all but pinned me to our bed and demanded that I make love to you, complaining that it'd been too long to wait."

Allison blushed. "You and I were both nervous -"

"Well it was our first time, our first first time," Blake sighed. "I was terrified I'd hurt you."

"You didn't," Allison reminded him. "And I don't think that after that night we could effectively keep our hands off of each other for extended periods of time."

"No, we can't," Blake grinned and kissed her again. "I think we love each other too much to deny it."

"I would say it's that and the fact that both of us have a general lack of self control," Allison smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know it's true."

"No matter what happens," Blake said as he cupped her cheek. "I promise that I'll always love you, that I'll always want you here in my arms. I married you, Allison, and I did so because you mean everything to me. I'm here for you. I'll protect you. No matter what."

She nodded and curled up in his arms. "I know you will. Even though everything's going to hell."


	79. June 17th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**June 17th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
6:39 PM**_

Zoe Lancer all but stumbled into Beacon Tower, and the rest of the group present stared at her in shock. "I'm not drunk, I promise."

"I thought I was the one who needed to preface things with that," Cristal muttered as Ozpin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Never thought that I'd see the day that it was her."

"What exactly has happened to you?" Tai asked her, completely confused as he crossed his arms. "You've never acted like this -"

"Well, maybe I've been sneaking around with someone," Zoe said, leaning against the wall. "And I also handed in my resignation as headmistress of Shade Academy."

They all stared at her.

"What?" Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Zoe, what the hell?"

"My partner and I have decided that it's better and safer for us if I'm not in a position of power," Zoe shrugged. "What is it to you?"

"Who are you seeing?" Allison asked her as Blake played with her long dark hair. "I thought you had sworn off dating a few years ago."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "What is it to you?"

"I'm just curious," Allison said as Blake pulled her close. "Are you -"

"You're not going to like this," Zoe said, tossing back her hair. "And he's twenty three years older than me -"

"Twenty three years -" Cristal shrieked.

"Shut up," Zoe snapped. "Your husband is several thousand years old -"

"What is going on?" Glynda stared at all of them in shock, swinging her crop. "I mean, really, what the hell?"

"Let me put it this way," Zoe said, gesturing to Allison who was still tightly in Blake's arms. "There is someone who's rather interested in...well the fact that Allison is pregnant again."

Blake rather protectively placed his hands over his wife's curve. "Don't -"

"I'm just saying," Zoe said, taking a step towards them. "That my partner would like to speak with her. Alone. After all, I might become her stepmother -"

"What?" Allison demanded. "No, you're drunk, there's no way that -"

"I am not drunk," Zoe replied. "And I am in love with your father. Who described your mother as an ignorant shrew."

Allison shook in Blake's arms. "You've lost your mind."

"No, actually, I've been enlightened," Zoe said with a smile. "And I've realised I've been on the wrong side of all of this. He was able to show me that -"

"Get out," Blake said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Already had been planning on it," She said haughtily, stalking out of the tower with a smirk.

Silence passed through the room as they all looked between each other in slight suspicion.

"Anyone else got any confessions to make?" Blake demanded. "'Cause if anyone wants to hurt my Allie -"

"Blake, I can defend myself!" Allison snapped, and he kissed her cheek. "Blakey -"

"I have to protect you," Blake murmured as he pressed a gentle hand over her curve. "I swore to you and to myself that no one was going to ever hurt you, and I mean that."

Allison sighed heavily. "I'm scared, but -"

"Don't be," Blake said, rubbing her curve. "No one is going to hurt our family."

"None of us have any desire to hurt each other," Tai said, and Cristal nodded.

"Honestly, I don't even know what happened to her."

"None of us really do," Ozpin said, rubbing his temples. "She was always a bit peculiar, but this is...I had no idea that she could be persuaded to help Salem."

"I'm not terribly surprised," Glynda admitted, adjusting her glasses. "She's always been malleable."

"That's fair," Tai agreed. "Zoe's...tricky."

"Don't even try and play nice," Cristal said, rolling her eyes. "You try too hard to be nice, Tai, and you know it."

He sighed. "I'm not trying to be nice, I'm trying to be fair."

"Fair?" James asked him. "No, Cristal's right. You're too nice."

Tai sighed. "Look, I..." He trailed off as his scroll went off. "Raven, thank god."

"Something happen to her?" Allison asked in concern. "She's -"

"Just concerned about Spring, that's all," Tai said quickly. "Says Salem might have figured it out and may be preparing to go after her and her tribe -"

"Why won't she take our help?" Cristal sighed heavily as she crossed her arms. "Nevermind, I know. She's too stubborn...and she doesn't trust Oz."

"She trusts you, and you married him," Tai pointed out.

Cristal glared. "That's not funny."

"That wasn't intended to be funny," Tai said, his eyes narrowing. "Cristal -"

"Listen," She snapped. "If you say a damn thing -"

"Chrissy -" Ozpin started gently.

"We're not going to get a damn thing done, and especially now," She went on. "And now I want to protect Allison -"

"Cristal, that's sweet but -" Allison started.

"We can take care of ourselves," Blake said quickly, and Allison gave him a grateful smile. "Really."

Cristal considered that for a moment. "Fair enough, but that doesn't mean that I don't -"

"Cristal, there's a reason Lana didn't tell you she was blown up -" Allison paused upon realising what she said. "Something in the science lab."

"That's not even a proper sentence!" Cristal snapped again but she was starting to shake even as Ozpin gently squeezed her. "And what happened to my daughter that I don't know about?"

Allison bit her lip. "Cristal, I don't want to give you an anxiety attack -"

"What else don't I know?" She demanded as she pushed up her thin grey glasses and her distress was becoming noticeable in her voice. "Do you all really not tell me things because you're afraid of my reaction?"

"We don't tell you things because we don't want to upset you," Blake said, and Glynda nodded.

"He's right Cristal," She said quietly. "We've been doing this ever since we figured out how severe your anxiety is."

She stared. "What?"

"Look, Cristal, please don't be mad at us," James said, and she glared. "What?"

"You can't blame me for being angry!" She hissed. "Especially because I care about my kids in a way that you don't. At least the one that isn't Glynda's."

James stared at her in complete shock. "Cristal!"

Glynda placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, please -"

"No," He said, then silence passed for a long moment. "She...she's right. I really haven't tried to care about Weiss. I know that Jacques has hurt her and Whitley and Willow and I haven't even tried to ask for an investigation -"

"That wouldn't be in your place -" Glynda tried to reason with him though she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "James, I know you care about her."

"Not like a parent should care about their child," He said ruefully. "Cristal's right. She might be angry, but it's not an unwarranted criticism."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Weiss is your daughter? Wait, does she -"

"I don't know," He admitted. "I don't know if she knows and while I've been meaning to talk to her about it...I haven't been able to make myself do so."

"It's difficult," Glynda said gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, James, and -"

"Yes I do," James sighed heavily. "I've ruined her life and I don't even care."

"Okay, that," Cristal said sharply. "Is preposterous."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," She said irritably. "You might not care about her in the way I think you ought to, but that doesn't mean that you've ruined her life. And you care enough to want to tell her the truth."

"Can you stop being right for a minute?" Allison asked her teasingly.

She hesitated. "Look, I shouldn't take out my issues on the rest of you - and what the hell happened to Lana?"

"When Watts showed up after their advanced placement world history examination," Allison said, biting at her lip. "He kicked Lana rather harshly in the stomach and a fire Dust crystal fell out of her bag and exploded. She was perfectly fine...but he got away."

Cristal's eyes widened. "No...no, I mean..."

"Chrissy, this was almost a month ago," Ozpin ran his fingers gently through her voluminous white curls. "Lana is perfectly fine -"

"But she could have -" Cristal started, her voice growing increasingly panicked.

"She's not, she's fine," Ozpin murmured as he held her. "It's all fine."

"No, everything's going to hell!" She exclaimed, and everyone stared at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck with some difficulty - considering her small stature - while he lifted her up and let her cry into his shoulder. "There have been three major exports stolen this month, my sister has been turned into a fucking sentinet android that's being forced to compete in the festival -"

"Cristal -" James attempted to explain himself but she cut him off.

"No help to you, considering that you agreed to pass her off as a student from your academy!" Cristal continued to sob into Ozpin as she went on and he held her tightly in his arms. "And not only that, but I feel terribly guilty -"

"If this is about your father again, then I swear to god," Glynda swung her crop in exasperation. "I -"

"It's not about that," She sighed. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Allison looked at her sympathetically. "If you want to talk about it, then we can."

"Exactly," Blake agreed as he softly kissed his wife. "Cristal, you're one of our closest friends -"

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "What exactly -"

"I'm just worried about us finding our guardian..." She bit her lip at the lie. "And -"

"You know," James said slowly. "You did suggest Pyrrha Nikos."

Glynda considered that but nodded. "She does have the skill and strength required...although I don't know if she would agree."

"There's only one way to find out," Tai said, rubbing his neck. "We ask her."

"Not right now," Allison said quickly. "Let's wait a little longer. We have a bit more time, we should take it."

Blake agreed. "She's right."

"Then I suppose we're going to find our guardian," Ozpin sighed. "Hopefully she doesn't push her pawns too soon."

"Isn't that always our hope?" Cristal shook her head. "And have we ever gone anywhere with this?"

Far away from them, the Queen laughed upon that as she dismissed her seer. "You still think you'll find someone who'd be able to defeat Cinder? Oz, do you even know how much of a fool you are?"


	80. July 7th: Beacon Academy

_**July 7th  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
3:24 AM**_

" _Cristal, I'm very happy for you," Nicholas smiled warmly at his youngest. "Truly. I know that you're nervous, but you needn't be. You'll be perfectly fine and, out of curiosity, has Ozpin proposed yet?"_

 _Cristal glanced up from her hands. "No, why?"_

 _Nicholas sighed, although he knew that Ozpin intended to do so in a few days at the ball. "I was kind of hoping he would have."_

 _Cristal bit her lip. "I don't want him to propose to me just because I'm pregnant."_

 _"Ozpin wouldn't do that," Nicholas said with full confidence. "When he proposes, it will be out of love. Honestly, I was surprised he didn't do it the night the two of you found out about your pregnancy."_

 _Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

 _"Nothing," Nicholas said quickly. "Have the two of you ever even discussed the possibility of marriage?"_

 _Cristal stared at him. "Daddy, you know that we haven't really...I don't..."_

 _Nicholas carefully stood up, his gait completely unsteady as he moved in front of his desk in his study. "Cristal, are you upset by this?"_

 _She gently pressed a hand to her curved abdomen. "Daddy, I'm scared. I'm becoming the CEO and chairman of the board in a few days, I'm three months pregnant, my or may not feel the same way about me, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell the world - let alone how I'm going to raise my child..."_

 _"You'll be fine," Nicholas said gently. "Really. I have faith in you, and you'll be perfectly fine."_

 _She curled into herself and started crying. "I just...I don't..."_

 _A quiet knock was heard on the door._

 _"Come in," Nicholas said, smiling upon seeing that it was Ozpin. "Professor, nice to see you."_

 _Ozpin immediately came over to the small sofa where Cristal was curled up, still crying. "Likewise, Mister Schnee."_

 _Cristal looked up as he carefully adjusted her glasses. "Oz, I -"_

 _"What's wrong, Chrissy?" Ozpin said as he pressed a hand to her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"_

 _She buried her face in his chest. "I...I don't know..."_

 _Nicholas gave him a look that implied that he ought to propose right then and there._

 _"Chrissy," Ozpin said, lifting her up into his arms. "You know that I'm never going to leave you."_

 _She bit her lip. "Do you really mean that?"_

 _He nodded, considering proposing but then deciding to wait just a few more days. "I love you, Cristal Annabelle Schnee. We're having a baby, and I know you in ways no one else does."_

 _Nicholas crossed his arms. "Don't let that mean you -"_

 _"I mean that in a perfectly innocent way," Ozpin replied although he knew that wasn't quite true. "I promise, Nicholas."_

 _He considered that, but didn't press. "Is your baby okay? How was the ultrasound yesterday?"_

 _Ozpin carefully wrapped his arms around her and then placed his hands over her curve. "It was perfectly fine."_

 _Cristal nodded as he kissed her cheek. "The doctor said that I'm perfectly healthy and that the baby is just fine."_

 _Nicholas sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. My third grandchild is just fine, and it's mother and father are perfectly happy."_

 _Cristal chewed at the inside of her cheek. "Are you sure you're alright? That you'll be okay? Are your medications working? What did -"_

 _Ozpin softly kissed her. "Chrissy..."_

 _"Cristal, I am absolutely fine," Nicholas said, coughing slightly and alarming her. "Cristal, please don't -"_

 _"Are you sure that -" Cristal started._

 _"I'm fine," Nicholas insisted. "And I'll be here to see your child, and I'm sure your marriage too."_

 _Cristal stared at him for a moment while Ozpin tensed nervously._

 _"That's cruel!" Cristal stood up suddenly as she began to shake and she started crying. "You know that I -"_

 _Ozpin gently took her hand. "Chrissy, are you sure that this isn't just baby hormones? Or your anxiety?"_

 _Cristal broke down in sobs. "I don't even know anymore..."_

 _Ozpin bit his lip as she wrenched out of his arms and tore out of the room. "Chrissy -"_

 _Nicholas glared at him as soon as the door slammed behind her. "Why don't you just propose? What difference does timing make?"_

 _Ozpin sighed heavily. "It doesn't feel right to do so with her sobbing. I don't want her -"_

 _"Ozpin..." Nicholas growled. "I don't care if it doesn't feel right. I like you, I trust that you'll be a good father, and that you love Cristal...but if this hurts her I'm going to have your head."_

 _"Why did you bring up marriage to her?" Ozpin asked him. "That -"_

 _"Because I -" Nicholas sighed heavily. "Ozpin, I don't know how much time I have left if I'm being honest. I tell her that I've got awhile but I...I was hoping the two of you would have married sooner. Maybe a few weeks ago."_

 _What they didn't know was that Cristal was listening outside of the door and heard every word, tears silently streaming down her face..._

Cristal woke up suddenly, the pale moonlight in the City Of Vale streaming into her and Ozpin's room. Probing her forehead, she tried to ignore the fact that her vision was incredibly blurred without her glasses but, biting her lip, she forced herself to stare at the ceiling and hoped that she'd fall quickly back asleep though she had no such luck. She sighed heavily as she rubbed her grey eyes, her thoughts blurring together and then making sense for a little but then her thoughts referring to her work began to take her over. The stolen Dust shipments were the least of her concern; the Board was more concerned about the safety of high level company members. That, naturally, included herself. Not only that, but she was shocked by Zoe's revelation before she'd disappeared and she was concerned about Allison and Blake. Allison was scared of Coco and Heather being harmed, not to mention her unborn child. Blake had grown almost paranoid and was only wanting to hold her and ensure her safety. And, of course, the guilt of what she had done to the green eyed blackbird was rising again.

"Chrissy?" Ozpin said groggily. "Are you alright?"

She shifted slightly to face him even though his face was slightly blurry. "Oz..."

Ozpin pulled her closer and cupped her cheek. "What's bothering you?"

She bit at her lip. "Do you think we're going to be alright? That our family...I know my mother takes care of Eddie when we're not able to be there, but I feel like an awful mother. Lana...she...Oz, I'm so worried with everything that happened..."

He squeezed her gently. "Chrissy, sweetheart...it's not going -"

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him quietly. "How?"

"Chrissy," He softly kissed her. "I love you, and I...is this all that's bothering you?"

"Well, I'm worried about Allison and Blake..." She admitted, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Especially because..." Cristal fought back the slight jealousy she felt towards one of her closest female friends and her teammate. "Especially because of their baby, and -"

Ozpin picked up on her feelings. "Cristal, I know you're genuinely happy for them but are you jealous of the fact that they're having another child?"

Cristal shook her head. "No, of course not."

Ozpin read through the lie. "Chrissy, why didn't you say something a few years after we had Edward?"

"Because I always feel vulnerable!" She snapped. "Because some people don't respect boundaries, and that's why I'm attacked or hassled all of the fucking time!"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Chrissy, do you want us to have another child?"

"I..." Cristal sighed heavily. "Yes, but I don't want Allison to think that I'm angry with her and that..."

"She wouldn't think that, and Blake wouldn't either," Ozpin assured her, rubbing her back. "If you want us to have another baby, then I'll do everything I can to make sure that we do."

Cristal considered that for a moment. "You're really willing?"

"Chrissy, if you want to have another baby then we can," Ozpin kissed her deeply. "I love you, Cristal Annabelle Schnee, and I want us to be happy. I'll do anything to make you happy."

She smiled. "Are you going to make love to me now?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked her.

"Yes," She replied.

Ozpin wrapped his arms around her as he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her deeply. "I love you, Chrissy."

She giggled as he pulled off her tight, shimmery, gold, silk camisole. "Ozzie..."

Ozpin kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Cristal smiled. "Well, I think I'm at my peak fertility right now this month..."

He held her for a moment and then kissed her again. "Then let's make a baby..."

Cristal traced the visible muscles of his bare chest. "Just make love to me."

He softly kissed her. "Of course I will. I love you, Chrissy."

She smiled and kissed him a second time. "I love you too, Oz."


	81. July 23rd: Branwen Territory

_**July 23rd  
Branwen Territory  
Anima  
Mistral  
9:24 PM**_

"I still can't believe that they transferred those powers into you," Raven said as she and her youngest continued to walk through the forests. "It's incredibly dangerous, and -"

"Cristal's the Winter Maiden," Caitlin pointed out. "And I agreed -"

"Yeah, I doubt that," Raven rolled her eyes. "That would have been impulsive, and you've never really been my impulsive child. Yang I would believe, but not you."

"Okay, but do you honestly think that your best friend forcibly shoved your child into a pod and then crammed maiden powers into her?" Caitlin countered, and Raven considered that.

"She wouldn't do that...but…" Raven sighed. "What the hell did she tell you to convince you that taking the powers would be a good idea?"

"The truth," Caitlin admitted. "She told me everything and then asked me if I wanted to take on the powers. I said yes."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's still rather impulsive. It doesn't really sound like you."

"I'm not just boring!" Caitlin protested. "I'm write my own music, I chopped off nearly all my hair three years ago and it's at my shoulders now! Not to mention the fact that I started dance at fifteen instead of six like a normal girl!"

Raven stared at her for a moment. "I wasn't going to say that you're boring. But you think about things before you do them."

"This wasn't one of those times," Caitlin sighed heavily. "I just wanted to...I don't know why I did it, but I just did and...and I don't know."

Raven paused and embraced her tightly. "I want you to know that I still love you, even though I'm scared about what might to you. You're still my little girl."

"Mommy, I'm nearly seventeen," Caitlin reminded her as they began to walk again, knowing they were close to being back to the camp. "I'll be seventeen on the twenty sixth of the September."

"I know," Raven said, crossing her arms as the camp came back into sight. "But that doesn't make it any less strange. Although it must be weirder for Heather, considering that Allison's pregnant again."

Caitlin shrugged. "I mean, she seems fine with it. She was surprised...unlike Coco who supposedly shrugged and was all whatever."

"Allison was more surprised than anyone," Raven smirked. "She and Blake got in a fight over it because she hadn't thought she was actually pregnant."

"Whatcha talking about?" Tai asked as he met them at the gate where Shay D. Mann was with the other guards. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Yes," Caitlin and Raven said quickly.

"Mommy and I were just catching up," Caitlin said with a smile, pushing up her glasses. "You know, since I'm off of classes right now and such..."

"We talked," Raven said hesitantly. "Which I was thinking might be nice for the two of us to -"

"I'll go," Caitlin said, all but running back to her mother's tent. "I've got music to write if I'm ever going to reach my dream of being a singer/songwriter!"

Tai laughed as she tore off. "That's our daughter."

"What was it that tipped you off?" Raven asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was it the fact that we -"

Tai cut her off with a kiss. "I love you, Raven."

She kissed him again. "Tai, I love you too."

He sighed as she dropped her arms. "You know, it's rare we get any time to ourselves these days."

She nodded. "I know, I kind of miss it."

Tai wrapped an arm tightly around Raven as they began to wander. "You sure they won't destroy the camp if you're gone for a little?"

Raven scoffed. "They'd have to have the guts to cross me which, as it happens, none of them do."

He laughed. "Raven, I think I'm the only one who has the guts to cross you."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when?"

Tai hesitated. "Well, I we did have that shouting match after you left."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You knew full well I wasn't gone forever."

"The tribe didn't know you were still with me and helping raise our babies until after they turned sixteen and fifteen," Tai pointed out. "And that was a little under two years ago."

"Yang's already eighteen," Raven shook her head. "It's strange."

"Caitlin's seventeen in September," Tai reminded her. "That's pretty weird too."

"What I have to say is weirder, though," Raven laughed. "Is the fact that Qrow still is only sleeping with the first woman who says she'll do it."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that's funny?"

"Do you honestly not think it's funny?" Raven countered. "The most disturbing part of it, though, is the fact that he tells Yang some of the stories just to torment her. And I'll never forget the time he told Caitlin one and how as I walked in I heard her squeak, bury her face in her hands, and keep saying no and ew over and over."

Tai sighed. "Yeah, she's pretty sheltered."

"It's not entirely her fault," Raven said, then teasingly going on. "You're overprotective."

"Oh, and you're not?" Tai crossed his arms and smirked. "Raven, you and I both know that when it comes to her all you want to is protect her and not let anyone hurt her."

Raven stared at him. "I don't treat her any differently than I do Yang!"

"No," Tai said slowly. "If that were true, Yang wouldn't think you love Caitlin more than her."

"But I don't," Raven looked at him in confusion. "I love them both."

"I know that," Tai said, pausing for a moment and resting his hands low on her waist. "Sorry, I don't..."

"Tai, what's wrong?" Raven stared at him in concern. "You're not usually like this."

He bit his lip. "Honestly, I'm scared for you and I wish you'd take Ozpin's protection."

Raven was silent for a moment. "Tai, you've got to be joking."

"Raven, Zoe left a few weeks ago because she's involved with Allison's father," Tai said, his anxiety rising in his voice. "Romantically involved."

Raven grimaced. "Isn't he twenty three years older than her or something like that?"

"I don't know, but she scared both Allison and Blake," Tai sighed. "Raven, things are getting dangerous - more dangerous than they've ever been and I want to know that you're okay."

"You know that I would tell you if something was wrong," Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tai, I've never been in serious danger -"

"Raven, sweetie," Tai pulled her closer and his arms tightened around her. "The tournament starts on the first of September, and I'm not the only one who thinks that it's going to end badly. Ozpin's taking more precautions than I've ever seen and while he disagrees with James on the amount of the Atlas Military in Vale, he's agreed that it's unavoidable. Cristal's almost certain that Phoebe Vail is that woman who was in Beacon Tower the night a virus was planted...and while the Valerian and Atlas Councils both were able to successfully destroy the virus and remove it from the systems...it was intended to infect that entire Academy and the Atlesian Military Technology. Allison's father has threatened not only her and Blake, but now Heather too. Zoe switched sides. Salem's plans are unclear -"

"Salem's plans aren't unclear," Raven said slowly. "They're the same as they've always been, which are to get humanity to crumble under her feet and she'll use any means possible to get to that goal."

"Including having her pawns cause the breach," Tai bit his lip. "Raven, things are getting more and more dangerous -"

"Tai, I'm fine!" Raven snapped, softening her tone when she saw tears starting to rise in his eyes. "Really."

"You're still the Spring Maiden," He said worriedly. "You've managed to keep your secret for eighteen years, but...but even you said that Salem knows that your tribe is harbouring Spring...even if she doesn't know it's you..."

Raven gently brushed away his tears. "Tai, she's not going to figure it out."

He softly kissed her. "Raven, I love you and I -"

"I love you too," She promised, letting him hold her tightly for a long moment. "More than I can say."

Tai took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as they began to walk again. "I can't imagine my life without you. Honestly, Raven, I need you."

"You really mean that?" She asked him softly. "Tai?"

"Yes, I do," He said, squeezing her hand again. "Raven Aria Branwen, you're my wife and you're everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She bit her lip. "I promise I'll be safe."

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you," He forced himself not cry as he went on. "Because even though things didn't work out with us trying to be conventional...it has in every other way. You're still a mother, you're still my wife. And I need you. I need you in the same way I need air."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I keep telling you that you're a sap, and you keep proving me right."

He grinned. "Then maybe for a moment our little band of ripped jeans and thieves will get to rule the world. Maybe, when all this is over and Salem's gone, things will get better."

She sighed. "Fuck my psychic abilities, I don't even know what's going to happen anymore..."

"You know one thing for sure," Tai said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "That I'll always be yours."

She smiled. "I suppose that's fair."

While Raven and Tai continued their walk through the woods of the continent of Anima, their time alone only brought them closer. Miles away in Atlas, the same was true for Allison and Blake Adel. Humming to herself, Allison twisted and washed out the last of the soap suds from her long dark hair. Cutting off the water, she wrapped a towel around herself tightly as she heard the door open downstairs. Knowing that Blake was home was a relief, in part because she needed to talk to him. Within the span of a few minutes, she had pulled on her silk panties and bra, then her silver leggings and tight back tank top. Quickly, she brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail, twisting it in her hands almost nervously. It wasn't until she heard Blake's voice through the door that she stepped out into their room and let him pull her tightly into his arms.

"How's my Allie?" Blake asked her softly, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Was the check in alright today?"

Allison giggled as her husband began to kiss her neck. "Blakey! What are you doing?"

Blake sighed. "Sorry, I was going trying to help you relax."

"You're always trying to help me relax," Allison replied as he pressed both of his hands over her noticeable curve. "Blake, there's something I need to tell you."

His eyes immediately widened in concern and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him as he could. "The baby's alright, isn't it?"

Allison smirked. "The babies, and they're both fine."

Blake stared at her. "We're..."

"We're having twins," Allison murmured. "I had some suspicions, but those were confirmed today."

"I'm so happy," Blake whispered as he began to nibble at her ear. "Was the doctor able to determine the genders?"

"Not quite yet," Allison said as he lifted her up into his arms. "She said next month, though."

"I guess being able to tell at four was wishful thinking on my part," Blake said as he booped her nose. "But this is still exciting news. You and I are having twins...Coco and Heather are going to be so excited."

Allison bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Blake said, placing a few light kisses to her curve. "I just can't believe that the tournament starts in a few weeks."

"Coco's going to do fine," Allison giggled as he helped her lay down and then curled up next to her. "She's always been a gifted fighter."

"She and her teammates are pretty funny too," Blake added, kissing her cheek. "I guess she got that from me."

"Blake, you really think she's mostly like you?" Allison smiled as she shifted to her side as best she could. "Oh, alright, I agree. She has my fashion sense and diva like tendencies, and she has your humour...and admittedly looks a lot like you."

Blake's green eyes sparkled. "All four of our babies are going to be perfect and nothing's going to happen to us that isn't good."

Allison took in a sharp breath. "Are you sure?"

Blake nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Of course I am, Allie. I wouldn't...I wouldn't say that if I didn't honestly believe it."

She sighed heavily. "Blake, what about my father?"

"As I've said before," He kissed her cheek. "I'm a fully qualified huntsman and a member of Ozpin's little clandestine group. I can and will kill him and feel no shame."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be -"

"I'm your knight," Blake said, cupping her cheek. "I'm your Blakey, and I'm going to protect you no matter what happens. I know you can protect yourself...but I need to protect you too. I can't lose you, Allie, I just can't. You're my world; you and our babies."

Allison stared at him as he kissed her. "Blake, really..."

"Please," He said, his eyes wide. "Allie, please let me protect you."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Even more than you already do?"

"Yes," Blake admitted. "I -"

She kissed him. "Alright. If you really want to...then fine. Just don't make a big deal out of it."

"I won't," He swore. "Have I broken a promise to you?"

She shook her head. "Of course you haven't. I know you, Blake, and you're generally too forthcoming for your own good."

He smirked. "Yeah, I suppose that's been a problem over the years."

"The only thing I can remember you keeping secret is your finances," Allison gave him a falsely irritated look. "Although my mother forced you to come clean about that a few days after you proposed."

"And that was the last time I kept a secret from you," Blake whispered as he began kissing her neck. "I will always be here for you, Allie. I swear it."

She smiled. "I know you will be, and I'll be here for you too."


	82. August 21st: Beacon Academy Main Grounds

_**August 21st  
Beacon Academy  
Main Grounds  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
4:28 PM**_

"So, how's my baby sister doing?" Yang looped her arm around Caitlin's much to the younger girl's ire though she didn't fight her. "Tired?"

"I get to sleep until one in the afternoon, so no," She replied. "I've got to finish my homework...but I'll get it done before classes start. It's no biggie."

Yang grinned. "How was visiting mom?"

"Great," Caitlin said, biting back her status as having half of the powers of the Fall Maiden. "We talked about a lot...and she and daddy got to spend some time together so that was good."

Yang frowned. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Caitlin said quickly. "I'm just nervous like always."

Yang sighed. "I wish you weren't. I want you to have fun."

"I do," Caitlin said, rubbing her arm. "I just...I don't know. Maybe I'm worried about you and the Vytal Festival."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's not going to be a problem. You know me; I see an enemy and I punch it!"

Caitlin giggled. "I'm the Caitlin, wanna fight?"

"No, that's my thing!" Yang exclaimed, glaring at her for a moment and then laughing. "I'm the Yang, wanna fight!"

"What are you two talking about?" A curious voice asked from behind them, and Yang's face lit as she turned around and saw her partner. "Yang?"

"Blake!" Yang embraced her tightly and then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I know you haven't met my sister before...but this is her. A cute little shorty."

Caitlin glowered. "I am not short! I am average! Exactly average! I'm 5'3''!"

"You're short compared to me," Yang smirked. "I'm 5'8''."

"Bitch," Caitlin muttered, adjusting her glasses.

Blake forced herself not to laugh. "Cute."

"Is that -" Yang started, though she quickly dragged her partner and her sister behind some bushes as Weiss and Ironwood continued to walk in their direction. "Shush, shush, shush!"

Blake raised an eyebrow and then, upon meeting Caitlin's exasperated look, sighed.

"...I'm a bit surprised that you already know that I'm your father," Ironwood said, and Weiss nodded as they stopped in about the centre of the courtyard - close enough for the dragon, the green eyed blackbird, and the cat could easily hear them. "Out of curiosity, who told you?"

Weiss sighed heavily. "...Cristal."

"...Of course she did," ironwood shook his head. "...Was she annoyed with you?"

"...Not exactly..." Weiss said, rubbing her neck. "...It was something that she told me after I admitted that my f - Jacques - thinks I'm illegitimate even though my DNA records insist that I'm his child. My mother confirmed it...albeit not without yelling at Cristal through my scroll."

The General hesitated but then spoke what he was thinking regardless. "...Cristal shouldn't have told you, and not like that...but she still...she still was the one that kept your identity a secret from the world and that certainly protected you and Willow."

"...Do you still care about her?" Weiss asked quietly. "...Or did you stop after you and Professor Goodwitch -"

"...I do care about Willow," James said gently. "...But I don't love her. I love Glynda, and she and I don't have any secrets from each other -"

"...So she knows?" Weiss felt almost numb.

"...Yes," James confirmed.

"...Did she tell Ash and Katharine, or did they just figure it out themselves?" Weiss pressed, and the General raised an eyebrow.

"...Ash and Katharine know?"

"...Yes," Weiss bit her lip. "...And we've...talked about it a little."

"...I see," James sighed. "...I know this is shocking, Weiss. I'll give you some time to yourself to let you sort things out."

Weiss nodded. "...Just one more thing."

"...What's that?" James asked, a bit nervous.

Weiss was quiet for yet another long moment but then forced herself to speak. "...I think my mother still loves you...even though you don't feel the same way about her."

James considered that for a moment. "...I just hope that Jacques doesn't find out and hurt her for a mistake that was just as much mine as it was hers."

"...Oh," Weiss said, staring at her feet. "...Okay."

"...Weiss," James said carefully. "...I do care about you, even though you weren't born under the most ideal circumstances. You weren't planned, and your mother and I may have split...but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you just as much as she does."

Weiss bit her lip as she began to walk back to her dorm. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

Once they were certain that both Ironwood and Weiss were gone, Caitlin, Blake, and Yang slowly stood up and Caitlin gave her sister a sour look.

"You know I hate the way grass feels," She said, crossing her arms.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Not terribly far from where the three girls were, Cristal, Allison, Blake, and Ozpin were relaxing in the small apartment on Beacon's grounds in which Cristal and Ozpin were living. It was clear to all of them that things were growing increasingly grim; the fact of the matter remained that little was getting done amongst their group and that, even with the virus that had been planted the night of the dance having been completely removed, Salem wanted them all to be traceable. The virus itself had been traced back to Arthur Watts, a fact which had caused Allison quite a bit of grief. Although James had wanted to tell the rest of them at the same time (Blake had received prior knowledge due to his status as an Atlesian Federal Investigator), he had convinced him to let him be the one to tell his already strained wife.

Needless to say, Allison had been rather distressed. Blake, for his part, had been as gentle as possible and had gotten her to relax after her yoga and short run but this had done little to keep her calm upon hearing that her father had made another attempt to undermine them and what they stood for. That was not what had concerned her the most, however. Despite Blake having told her the day before they had left for Vale, her fear had remained and was continuing to make her tense even though they were safely with Ozpin and Cristal. As it had turned out, Watts had managed to find a way to contact her without having to step into the light and, upon telling Blake this while on their small transport from the City Of Atlas to the City Of Vale, he had embraced her tightly and had sparingly let go of her ever since.

It was not surprising that that tension carried even as Allison tried to be perfectly relaxed in Blake's arms.

"...I guess that about sums it all up," She said with a heavy sigh. "Oh! And Blake and I found out just the other day that we're having a girl and a boy."

Cristal stared at her. "Really?"

She nodded tiredly. "Yeah."

Blake gave her gentle squeeze. "It's going to be fine, Allie."

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Cristal asked her, biting back the urge to tell them her own news as Ozpin took her hand.

Allison nodded. "Emmett Blake Adel...and Bernadette Allison Adel."

"I convinced her to change Bernadette's middle name to Allison rather than Katharine," Blake said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Because I wanted to name her at least partially after my sweet, perfect Allie."

Allison turned pink. "Blakey..."

"What?" He asked her, affectionately rubbing her back. "I love you, Allie."

"So..." Allison said with a smile. "What's been going on with the two of you?"

Cristal bit her lip. "You going to be angry with me?"

"You act as if anything could make me angry with you," Allison rolled her eyes. "Unless you're in the same boat as Zoe, you have nothing to worry about."

Cristal glanced to Ozpin, her grey eyes wide. "Well...we've been a bit...well..."

"Chrissy, I promise that there's no way they'll be angry with us," Ozpin said as she pushed up her thin glasses. "Really, and we're incredibly lucky."

"I was right," Cristal added. "I knew that I -"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Allison asked her, laughing. "Come on, you have to spill."

Cristal sighed heavily. "Can you help keep this quiet?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You stooped to Jacques's level in business?"

"No!" Cristal exclaimed in horror before calming herself. "I -"

"Woah, Chrissy, I was just teasing," Blake put up his hands in surrender. "Don't you usually -"

"I'm sorry, sorry," Cristal said quickly. "I just...a few days ago I -"

"Chrissy," Allison said gently. "What is it?"

Cristal instinctively placed a hand to her still flat abdomen. "I -"

"You're pregnant!" Allison deduced, then grinning. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell us you and Oz were trying to have another baby?"

Cristal turned pink. "It was recent."

"Well you still should've told us!" Allison clasped her hands together happily. "I am so happy for you!"

Blake hesitated. "Why did you think we'd be angry with you?"

Cristal looked down. "I..."

"Chrissy," Allison said anxiously. "You don't want to have a kid just to spite me and Blake, do you?"

Cristal stared at her and then started sobbing into Ozpin. "How can you think that?"

Allison sighed. "You know that's not what I -"

"Yes it is!" Cristal insisted as Ozpin pulled her closer and tightened his arms around her while stroking her hair. "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Allison ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm really happy for you, and you're basically my sister, Chrissy."

Blake nodded as he wrapped an arm tightly around his wife. "Cristal, we're very happy for you and -"

"You really mean that?' She questioned softly.

"Yes," Allison affirmed. "Cristal, I know -"

"I'm sorry," Cristal said, biting at her lip as Ozpin held her still. "I'm being irrational."

"We're all worried about the Vytal Festival, if that's what you mean," Allison said gently. "But we've got the security. It's going to be fine."

"She's right," Ozpin said as he softly kissed her. "Chrissy, nothing is going to happen, and I doubt that Salem has any interest in the Festival."

"She has interest in the Fall Maiden," Blake commented darkly as he protectively drew Allison into him.

"Glynda's working on trying to find the best way to approach Miss Nikos in regards to the subject," Ozpin reminded him. "And it will be easier to know what Salem's goals are if Qrow makes contact soon."

Cristal snorted. "Because Qrow does anything any of us ever want him to."

Allison sighed. "He is pretty obnoxious."

"He's more than obnoxious," Blake said irritably. "He doesn't give a damn about anything except for...well, I suppose sex and alcohol."

"That's not fair," Ozpin said, although he couldn't deny that Qrow had a tendency to grate on his nerves rather frequently. "Qrow hasn't had it easy; none of us have."

"Yeah, but he's making his daughter's life harder by the fact that he sleeps around and disappears for weeks on end," Blake countered. "That probably scares her."

"Ruby is a lot like Summer was," Allison added. "Don't you think it's troubling how much time Qrow spends away from her when he should be helping her work through her flaws so she doesn't get herself killed like Summer did."

"Summer's death wasn't any fault of the members of Team STRQ," Ozpin hesitated but went on regardless. "I'm ashamed of it...but her death was my fault."


	83. September 3rd: Vytal Festival Grounds

_**September 3rd  
Beacon Academy  
Vytal Festival Grounds  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:34 PM**_

Ruby hunched over dramatically. "Is anyone else starving?"

Blake rubbed her neck. "I may have worked up an appetite."

Weiss shrugged. "Geez, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here...oh, wait!"

Ruby placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds too."

Weiss patted her partner's hand. "I was being facetious!"

Ruby immediately flipped out. "Gah! Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?"

Yang smirked as she pulled out her scroll. "Caitlin, Lana, and Heather have today off from classes so..."

"She's probably asleep," Ruby warned as Yang sent the video call regardless. "Just sayin'."

"Yang," Caitlin said as she answered, adjusting her glasses. "What are y'all up to?"

"I thought that we wanted to get food," Blake said, wrapping an arm around her partner's waist. "Yang, seriously."

"Come on," Yang said to her teammates. "I know just the place."

Caitlin stared at the curiously. "You're just bored, aren't you?"

"Nah," Yang said, grinning. "We had our singles fights the last three days and Team RWBY's been removed from them and confirmed to move on to doubles. Guess who's going onto doubles?"

"You and Ruby?" Caitlin suggested, and Lana laughed. "What?"

"Of course Yang is going on," Lana said as she and Heather came into the frame. "She's great!"

"Coco's going on too," Heather added happily. "She, mommy, daddy, and I all kind of lost it when she told us."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What a surprise. How's Allison?"

Heather smiled. "Good. She's working here on Patch right now since she's mainly working on her new line. And daddy's been doing his work for the council remotely. So they're both here. Tai too."

"Oh, Raven's not there?" Ruby asked, and then Caitlin and Yang tensed. "Sorry."

Caitlin bit her lip. "She's still with the tribe."

"Oh," Ruby stared awkwardly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Who are ya talkin' to?" Tai asked, coming into the frame and then smiling upon seeing Yang. "Anything exciting going on, Yang?"

Yang smirked. "I'm going on to the doubles round with Weiss."

Weiss nodded, poking her head into the frame for just a moment. "Hi Mister Xiao Long."

"It's just Tai," He said. "Don't make me feel old."

Weiss smiled, though her face fell upon her own scroll going off. "Excuse me a moment."

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind them as Yang clicked off the call for the time being. "Might be hard to eat without this!"

Ruby frantically began to pat her skirt in panic. "No, no, no, no, no!"

The green haired woman laughed. "Good to see you, Ruby."

Ruby took her wallet back from her. "Oh, thanks Emerald. Oh, guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!"

Weiss frowned at her phone as she read the ID; Jacques still read as father and she ignored her the call that he was sending her.

Yang punched Emerald's shoulder as she slipped her scroll back into her pocket. "What's up, Em?"

Emerald forced a smile. "Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!"

Ruby blushed and mumbled almost incoherently. "Oh, shut your stupid little face..."

Blake spoke more confidently over her. "I heard your team progressed to the next round too."

Weiss crossed her arms. "You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates."

Yang nodded. "How'd they do in the fight?"

Emerald tilted up in thought as she almost smugly remembered how she, Cinder, Mercury, and Neo had easily defeated their opponents. "Really well."

"That's great," Ruby said with a smile. "Uh, why don't we all go and get a victory food together?"

Emerald glanced back at her husband while he sniffed the inside of a boot. "Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you but my teammates are all kind of...introverted. Really socially awkward."

Yang nodded. "Ooo...yeah. I could see that."

Emerald smiled. "Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?"

Ruby smiled proudly. "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

Weiss elbowed her. "We put it to a vote."

Ruby's nerves began to take her over again. "Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote."

Blake rolled her eyes. "We voted for Weiss and Yang."

Weiss curtsied. "I will happily represent Team RWBY."

Yang bumped her fists together. "Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!"

Emerald laughed. "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

Yang returned her confident smirk. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Emerald turned and started to walk off as they did the same. "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

Ruby waved. "Have fun!"

Emerald waved back but dropped the act and walked off with Mercury disgusted. "See you later!"

Yang grinned as she pulled her scroll back up and called her sister back. "Sorry 'bout that."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You're spacey, Yang, everyone knows it."

The older girl shrugged. "That's a problem?"

"No," Caitlin said carefully. "Although it causes you to have dangerous lapses of judgement."

Yang glared. "I don't have that many lapses of judgement."

"That's not true," Tai said casually. "Would you like to discuss how you are the reason Ruby blew up my car?"

Yang gaped at him. "Dad!"

"Oh, so you didn't convince Ruby to have me teach her how to drive instead of Qrow - you know, her father," Tai crossed his arms. "She blew up -"

"It was an accident!" Ruby insisted. "I swear I didn't blow up the car on purpose! Zippy was a treasured member of the family!"

"Oh my god," Allison said, giggling as Caitlin panned her scroll towards her as she came into the kitchen with Blake whose arm was wrapped around her waist. "You actually named the car?"

"It was a beautiful red minivan!" Tai said dramatically. "And I let Yang name it when she was seven!"

Caitlin stuck out her tongue. "You're forgetting that I stuck little fairy stickers all over the windows!"

Tai smirked. "I remember that they never came off and that I shouldn't have let you do that. But the point is that we always drove that car when we were driving around the kingdom, or when we were in Mistral with Raven -"

"Good lord, Tai, it's just a car," Allison said, vaguely amused as Caitlin continued to pan around the room with Heather and Lana giggling. "And -"

Blake swiftly kissed her cheek. "You were attached to your first car. I think I'm the reason why."

Allison turned bright red. "Blake! Not in front of Heather."

Blake whispered in her ear. "We conceived Coco in the back of that car."

Heather stared at them, confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Blake insisted, blushing slightly himself.

Allison sighed. "Nothing you need to know."

Yang grinned at her sister as she and her teammates sat down at the food stand. "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please."

Caitlin sighed. "You have no restraints, do you? That's incredibly high salt -"

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said dismissively. "You're a health nut, I'm not. And you have to adhere to a relatively stable schedule. When we were kids, mom or dad always had to tell you your schedule in the mornings."

Ruby looked at Yang's noodles. "Ooo...I'll take the same."

Weiss's brow furrowed in concern. "Do you have anything with a low salt...um...okay..."

Blake nodded once to the shopkeep who placed fish on top of her noodles, causing her eyes to widen in delight.

Weiss pulled out her SNIHI Credit Card and handed it to the shopkeep. "So -"

"Aw, Weiss!" Yang said as Caitlin giggled. "What's the occasion?"

Weiss smiled. "Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round."

Shopkeep pointed to the register as it beeped with the word DECLINED glaring back at the heiress in bright red.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed frantically. "How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "And what's that? A million?"

Weiss stared at her through Yang's scroll. "Well, uh, yes?"

Blake slumped over in defeat as her noodles disappeared. "No!"

"Maybe I could help?" Cristal said, coming up from behind her and handing her card to shopkeep. "Sorry about the trouble."

Weiss and Cristal stared at each other for a long moment. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Cristal rolled her eyes as she took back her card. "Well, I'm trying to make nice with you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Why is that?"

Cristal motioned for her to follow her. "Weiss -"

"Blake," Allison said over the line, her voice increasingly happy. "I think that might have been a kick."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "I could have sworn that I felt at least some fluttering."

Cristal took Yang's scroll from her. "I'm happy for you two."

"Aww, thanks Chrissy," Allison said as Blake continued to kiss her neck. "We're happy for you and Ozpin too."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as Cristal handed Yang's scroll back to her. "What's she talking about?"

Cristal dragged Weiss off several feet away from her friends. "Weiss, there are a few things I want to tell you though you need to keep them quiet."

Weiss nodded. "Alright."

Cristal sighed heavily. "First, Winter's going to be coming here soon. A few days, actually. I don't know how long she'll be here, but both James and Blake confirmed that she would be."

Weiss grinned. "Really? I haven't seen her in so long."

"She can't tell me directly..." Cristal smirked. "But I have my ways."

Weiss embraced her suddenly. "Sorry, I just -"

Cristal rolled her eyes. "You know how awkward is to me that you're taller than me."

"I'm only 5'1''," Weiss said as she released her and crossed her arms. "5'3'' in heels."

Cristal glared. "I'm 4'9''. I'm jealous of everyone over the age of ten, pretty much."

Weiss shrugged. "What was the other thing?"

Cristal hesitated. "You promise you'll keep this a secret?"

Weiss nodded frantically. "Of course."

"I'm pregnant," Cristal said, glancing around nervously. "And -"

Weiss embraced her again. "That's great news, Cristal."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "You're -"

"Aren't we trying to make nice?" Weiss asked, and Cristal considered that and then nodded.

"Yes, we are," She agreed. "I just hope that we don't end up like your mother and I."

"I hope things get better between the two of you," Weiss admitted. "But I shouldn't wish too much. That's not...it's never gotten me anywhere, I guess."


	84. September 7th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**September 7th**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy CCTS Tower**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **10:39 PM**_

Blake sighed heavily as he and James shared a glance. "He's such an idiot."

"That's been made immensely clear," James replied, crossing his arms. "You'd have to be an idiot to do what he did."

"He knows that he's lucky you're showing some mercy on him because he's a member of the group, right?" Blake grinned for a brief moment as he wrapped his arms tightly around Allison. "'Cause if he was a normal guy, he'd be facing serious investigation by the council."

"I don't feel right about it, but I'm not reporting this incident to the council because it's going to cause more problems than it's going to solve," James shook his head. "But he damn right needs to hear it."

Cristal laughed. "Since when has Qrow Branwen ever listened to a damn word we say?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid question, we all know the answer is that he's never been like that."

Winter bit back her opinion that Qrow - as annoyed and exasperated she was with him in the moment - was not stupid, and that she found him to be rahter attractive.

Cristal smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, I suppose that if we're going to discuss Qrow's...problems, then maybe we should discuss things such as his hair. Someone needs to run a comb through that mess."

Allison giggled. "And don't get me started on his wardrobe; the man wears basically the same thing all the time with that ratty old red cape."

Blake kissed her cheek. "Not to mention the fact that he always smells like old alcohol."

They all went silent for a moment as the elevator doors opened and Qrow, although accompanied by an irritated Glynda and a relatively apathetic Ozpin, stepped out into the room with an infuriating smile on his face.

"What were you thinking!" Winter demanded, stopping her pacing and stepping towards him angrily.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" James bit off.

Qrow pulled out his flask as Glynda and Ozpin stepped into the room behind him. "If I were one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

Cristal made a rather vulgar gesture at him with her finger and then set her hands to her hips.

"While I wouldn't condone his behaviour," Glynda said, giving Qrow a pointed look but then shifting it to Winter. "Retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

Winter looked at her in outrage. "He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!" Glynda countered, her point proven as they all glanced at Qrow who - sure enough - was drinking out his flask once more though he awkwardly held it out and grimaced upon realsing that they were all watching him.

Ozpin stared at Qrow in complete shock but then sighed and sat down in slight resignation. "Qrow, why are you here?"

Cristal nodded as she tapped her fingers against his desk and placed a hand on Ozpin's shoulder, her five inch heels clicking as she walked. "Yes, why are you here?"

James glared at Qrow in agreement with his teammate and Ozpin. "You've been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field!"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General," Winter corrected, her tone near indignance.

Blake bit back a highly inappropriate comment about the man upon his wife elbowing him, having sensed what he was likely considering.

"Whatever," Qrow said, addressing Winter first and then James. "You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here. If what my daughter - not to mention my niece who is one of the brighest people I know - said didn't confirm that, the information I've got did."

The General leaned against Ozpin's desk in annoyance. "We've known that our enemy is here, you reiterating that is not at all helpful."

Qrow stepped towards him angrily. "Oh! Oh, so you've known for all this time and you didn't think to breathe a motherfucking word of it to me? Well, then thank god that I'm out there every fucking day and risking my life to keep you all informed! And that includes our pretty little investigator with his cushy job in Atlas!"

"Qrow -" James snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allison asked him, more confused than anything else. "How drunk are you? Because it's either that or your time away for no goddamn reason has made you even more of an asshole!"

Qrow narrowed his eyes and instead of focusing on James decided to turn on her. "Oh, I'm sorry. See, I've always thought that you're an impenetrable, stone cold bitch. Apart from Blake of course. He can probably penetrate you whenever he wants!"

Allison crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that offend your supposed masculinity because it makes your nether ye pool with hot -"

"What the fuck is a nether ye?" Qrow asked, and Cristal started laughing.

"It means nether eye," She informed him. "And that specifically refers to one's lady parts. Particularly, the ones...lower down."

Qrow stared at her. "How do you of all people know that?"

"I've had a lot of sex," Cristal replied, then kissing Ozpin's cheek and squeezing his shoulder. "It's the kind of knowledge that one gains with that."

Qrow was silent for a moment and then replied irritably. "Well, I stand behind myself and my actions. And later tonight, your mother."

Ozpin groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Qrow -"

Cristal looked at him in disgust, her grey eyes narrowed. "You're a pig."

"Agreed," Allison said as Blake gave her a gentle squeeze. "You have no boundaries whatsoever -"

"Not to mention the fact that Victoria would murder you if you attempted to..." Blake grimaced as he finished his statement. "Quote un quote stand behind her."

Qrow sighed heavily, turning back to James. "Communication's a two way street, pal," He said irritably, pointing at his scroll. "You see this? That's the SEND button."

Winter finally lost her temper. "They had reason to assume you'd been compromised."

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here," Qrow said, pointing at her as he addressed the rest of the group. "Seriously, who invited her?"

James was silent but then spoke regardless. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

Winter's head snapped towards him in surprise. "But sir!"

James did not look at her as he sharply spoke. "Winter. Leave."

After a moment's hesitation, Winter nodded. 'Yes sir."

Qrow winked at her seductively as she stepped out, causing her to give him a sharply angered look.

James gestured to Qrow as soon as she was gone. "Go on, and let's hope you manage to stay on topic for once."

Qrow rolled his eyes and drunk from his flask once more.. "Your little infiltrator - whose virus was destroyed and removed by the Atlesian and Valerian councils - isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autum's shitty condition."

Glynda's eyes widened in surprise, and her hand tightened around her crop as she looked at him in shock. "What?"

Qrow ignored her. "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or investigators, or CEO's. The people in this room - not to mention Tai and to an extension Port and Oobleck - the leaders of the other two academies...we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!"

Allison sighed. heavily, blowing on her bangs. "We are fully aware of that fact -"

"Are you?" Qrow asked her harshly. "Even with Zoe's betrayal, Shade's fate in that, and of course your father -"

"Don't you dare," Blake hissed, drawing his wife as close to him as possible as he could. "If you say a thing against my wife -"

"Allison has put a target on all of our backs," Qrow snapped. "Just by being who she is. You too, considering that you married her despite -"

"I love Allison, and if you have a damn thing you want to add about that then you can go to hell!" Blake snapped, letting Allison wrap her arms tightly around him. "I will always be with her, I will always take care of her, and when our twins are born in December I will protect them too. I already protect Allie and Coco and Heather -"

"This isn't productive!" Glynda swung her crop in irritation. "Qrow, get back to the point and quit attacking the Adel's!"

Qrow turned on James and stepped up to him as menacingly as he could. "All of this is - despite our general inability to get together without attacking each other - why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale did you think you were being discreet or did you just not give a damn?"

James stared down and then logged his scroll into Ozpin's desk. "Discreet wasn't working."

"He's right," Glynda said, pushing up her glasses. "Although the amount of force that he's pushed is bordering on counterproductive."

James stared at her for a moment and then gestured to the hologram of the basic military in the centre of the room along with the Amity Colosseum. "I am here because this...this is what was necessary. This matter was reviewed by both the Valerian and Atlesian council's and, as stated in Blake's report -"

"Both of you are here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow reminded him, then narrowing his eyes at Blake who mimicked him and continued to hold his wife in his arms protectively. "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's right in front of us -"

"And I am grateful -" James started.

Qrow scoffed. "Oh, well you've got a funny way of showing it."

Blake rolled his eyes as he gently kissed Allison. "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act."

Allison nodded. "Qrow, do you have any idea -"

"If you all would put your faith in Ozpin then we'd get far more done!" Qrow groaned and pulled out his flask and took a long swig. "Even Cristal -"

"Oz is human just like the rest of us," Cristal said calmly. "And therefore makes mistakes. You can't place all of your face into one person and assume that they'll always do the right thing, that they'll always act flawlessly."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Summer and I both hold faith in Oz."

"Summer Rose is dead," Cristal reminded him unflinchingly. "You can't keep living in the past, Qrow."

"Hypocrite," Qrow replied, equally unflinching. "You still blame yourself for your father's death when there is proof it was not your fault."

Cristal sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare?" Qrow asked her rhetorically. "You're not the CEO here; this isn't a board meeting for the Schnee Dust Company where you can get exactly what you want with just a few sharp words."

Cristal's hands began to shake. "I don't have any desire to discuss this, thank you very much. I'm stressed enough as it is, and -"

"Oh, really?" Qrow rolled his eyes. "How are you any more stressed than usual? You get to work remotely, you get to spend god knows how much time alone with Oz -"

"Well, that's none of your concern," Cristal snapped. "My personal life -"

"Is all over the media," Qrow fired back. "So I have a feeling that whatever it is that you're hiding is going to become public knowledge soon."

Cristal bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Qrow choked. "What? You're -"

"I'm pregnant," Cristal repeated, gritting her teeth as Ozpin took her hand and stood up to bring her into his arms. "Okay? And -"

"Everyone has better luck than me," Qrow shook his head sadly. "Everyone, and you all don't have it easy...I'll give you that."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Qrow, you don't understand any of us. Not in the way that you think you do."

There was another long silence, broken only by James.

"When the people of Vale, when everyone in the kingdom looks to the sky and sees my fleet, they feel safe," James gave him a meaningful look as he went on. "And our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow laughed dryly. "You...you think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things She's made...and let me tell you: they are fear."

Ozpin nodded, rubbing his wife's back. "And fear will bring the grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort...but an army is a symbol of conflict."

Cristal tensed against her will, thinking of a certain green eyed black bird.

Ozpin softly kissed her. "Are you alright, Chrissy?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Though not entirely convinced, Ozpin gestured to the display for a moment. "There's an energy in the air, a question in the back of everyone's minds. If this is the size of our defenses...then what is it we're expecting to fight."

James scowled at him for a moment and then sighed, shook his head, stepped forward and took his scroll back into one hand with the other tightly entwined with Glynda's. "So then what would you suggest we do?"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes for a brief moment. "I suggest we find our guardian."


	85. September 13th: Beacon Academy

_**September 13th**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **9:34 PM**_

Allison sighed as Cristal set aside her computer. "There's something I want to talk to you about because I know you're not going to flip out like Blake will."

Cristal rolled her eyes as she shifted to face her and motioned her to sit down. "Al, you and I both know that without you that Blake will be broken. There's a reason he's always concerned about you."

Allison groaned. "You're going to tell him anything I tell you, aren't you Cristal?"

Cristal shook her head. "No, but I'm -"

Allison gave her a pointed look. "I know Blake cares about me, that he loves me, and wants nothing but happiness and safety for me and our children. I just don't want to scare him because I know that this is something that will terrify him."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Is this about your father?"

Allison nodded weakly as she pulled out her scroll and removed a paper note from the inside of her case. "Read this."

Cristal hesitantly took the note from her and read its contents, her grey eyes widening behind her glasses. "How did he even find you?"

"He must have recognised my car," Allison said, rubbing her neck. "That's where it was, in my windshield. I thought that it was a ticket but..."

"Allison, you have to tell Blake," Cristal said gently. "I know he's going to lose his mind, but he needs to know."

Allison bit her lip. "Chrissy, I'm due in December and he's already worried about that -"

"I know, but -" Cristal stopped as Blake poked his head into the room. "You alright?"

"Well," Blake said as he came into the room. "A few things, the first being that I'm relieved you and Oz are letting us stay with you two for the next few months since Allie has a decent amount of work in Vale -"

"Blake, you don't have to keep thanking us," Cristal rolled her eyes. "It's fine, and you're my teammate while Allison is my best friend."

Blake sat down next to his wife and kissed her cheek. "Well, she's the single person in my life who is closest to me. I love her, I love our babies...and what the hell is this?"

Allison tensed. "Blake, I -"

Blake's green eyes scanned the note and it fell to the ground as soon as he wrapped his arms around Allison. "I can't believe he...oh my god, Allie, you're in serious danger -"

"I know -" She started.

"Why do you feel like you need to keep things like this a secret from me?" Blake asked, having noticed that the date on the note was from a week prior. "I love you, Allie, and I -"

"I don't like keeping secrets from you," Allison whispered. "But this worries you so much and I don't want to be...Blake, we're already worried about the fact that we're having twins in December, we're worried about the Vytal Festival -"

Blake kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Allie, but I have to keep you safe and you know why."

Cristal sighed heavily. "Blake, you've been smothering her."

He bit his lip. "I've only been trying to -"

"Blakey," Allison said gently. "You have been more protective than you ever have been in the last few years. I know that why you do this, but I...Blake, it is smothering and -"

"Allie, I'm sorry," Blake said, his arms tightening around her for a moment and then resting one around her waist with the other stroking her hair. "What do you want me to do so I can be a better husband?"

"Tell my mother the truth of everything that's been going on with me," Allison said, and Cristal's eyes widened in surprise as she stood up. "No, Chrissy, please don't leave the room. This is going to be stressful enough as it is -"

Cristal crossed her arms as she leaned into the doorway. "Fine, but if thinks get too intense...I'll be out."

Allison nodded as she pulled out her scroll and, after a serious moment of hesitation, sent out a video call to her mother who answered almost immediately - looking as perfectly polished, masked, and frosty as ever.

"Mom," Allison said nervously.

Odette's brow furrowed in confusion. "I wasn't expecting either of you to call. Aren't you in Vale? I...oh, Allison, are you in labour early?"

"No!" Allison exclaimed, then calming herself. "But Blake and I...there are a few things that we need to discuss with you."

Odette was silent for a moment and then blinked back tears. "You two aren't splitting up, are you?"

"Absolutely not," Blake said, his arm only tightening his wife's waist. "I am staying with her and our babies and -"

"I just needed to ask," Odette said shakily. "What is it the two of you wanted to discuss?"

"Nothing good," Cristal muttered as she adjusted her glasses. "Nothing good at all."

"It.." Allison chewed at her lip for a few seconds while Blake rubbed her back. "It has to do with father."

Odette narrowed her eyes. "If this is some form of a questioning, Allison, I can assure you that I have no desire to -"

"That's not at all what this is," Allison interjected. "It's that...he's been...and I don't know how...keeping tabs on me and Blake. And he has also...continued to threaten us personally."

Odette stared at her daughter in pure shock and horror. "No! Arthur can't possibly -"

"Odette, we're not telling you this to upset you," Blake said, his inclination towards professionalism that came from his many years as an Atlesian Federal Investigator. "But Arthur Watts has been threatening my wife and our family since...well, since Allie was pregnant with Heather."

"What?" Odette stared and began to shake. "Oh my god, no...no, he can't...has he -"

"I've threatened to shoot him clean through more than once," Blake said, retaining his protective arms around his wife. "And that was because he's threatened us -"

"Well why the hell didn't you kill him?" Odette screeched. "You would have done us all a favour!"

"And you'd be doing us all a favour to not screech like a harpy," Cristal swore under her breath. "It's going to give me a headache."

Odette raised an eyebrow. "Is that Cristal?"

"Yes," Allison said with an almost resigned sigh. "She's been -"

"I don't need to know any more than that, I trust Cristal," Odette said, waving her hand to show that she was not bothered. "She's a good person. Now, in regards to -"

"The last time I actually saw him," Allison said slowly. "I did shoot him but not lethally."

Odette shook her head. "That's a start, but someone really needs to shove a gun up his ass and pull the trigger right then and there -"

"Ew," Blake said, grimacing. "Graphic."

Odette rolled her eyes. "Man up, Allison can handle it."

Allison continued to glance around uncomfortably.

Odette rolled her eyes. "Or at least she doesn't verbally complain. You both know I hold quite a lot of bitterness towards my ex husband."

"Reasonably so," Blake replied, giving Allison a gentle squeeze. "But murder is not the best option, and I'd rather not have to be put on trial for a felony -"

"Jacques Gele...well I suppose it's technically Schnee but I don't honestly give a damn," Odette slowly began to unpin her perfectly rigid, icy blonde bun. "Has committed more felonies than the average person would believe and yet he still hasn't gotten himself sent to prison."

Cristal's heels clicked as she walked into the frame. "That's because no one besides Blake and James have done a serious investigation and he covers his tracks well. That and also the fact that he has the best damn PR team in the world."

Odette scoffed. "Why don't you just go in and arrest him?"

"Because I can't legally do that," Cristal replied.

Odette went silent once more and then nodded to her daughter. "Allison, please stay safe. I...I've already lost so much to that man and I don't want to lose you too."

"I will," Allison promised. "I always am."

"And, Blake?" Odette observed him kissing Allison's cheek for a brief moment before going on. "Don't ever let her go."

"I won't," He swore as he clicked off the call and Allison set her scroll aside. "Allie, you know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "I've finally figured it out."

"I'm glad," Blake said as he softly kissed her. "Allie, you're my everything."

"Chrissy?" Ozpin asked as he stepped into the room, pausing when he noticed her, Allison, and Blake. "Oh, I -"

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, walking briskly towards the doorway and placing a hand to his cheek as best she could. "Oz, are you okay?"

"There's something that you and I need to talk about," He said gently. "Is it -"

Cristal dragged him out into the hall. "Is this about the baby? Because Lana and Eddie were both perfectly happy -"

Ozpin glanced at her only faintly curved abdomen and then shook his head. "No, although I'm going to always be concerned about our family. It's about Autumn."

Cristal flinched. "Is she alright?" She asked though she knew the answer full well.

Ozpin shook his head. "I tried to run through her vitals in comatose earlier, and it...it turns out she's been dead for weeks."

Cristal bit her lip. "Does -"

"But it...it was odd," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "It stated that there had been a transfer several months ago...but it also read as something contradicting."

"That's..." Cristal trailed off. "That's..."

"Chrissy, do you have any idea what may have happened?" Ozpin asked her, trailing his fingers through her voluminous white curls. "I'm asking you before we tell the group because not only are you my wife but -"

"I transferred the powers into Caitlin Branwen," Cristal said quickly, and Ozpin stared at her in shock, his brown eyes wide. "Oz, I'm sorry -"

"Chrissy, why didn't you tell me?" He asked her worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Cristal snorted. "If something had happened to her, Raven would have murdered me with no questions asked. Tai too, and to be honest maybe even Qrow."

"Does anyone else know?" Ozpin asked her as gently as he could manage.

Cristal hesitated. "Allison, Blake, Raven, and maybe Tai know. Obviously Caitlin herself knows and now you do too. It was my idea to begin with, and I'm sorry I misled you -"

Ozpin suddenly pressed his lips against hers in a fervent, passionate, and loving kiss. "Chrissy, that was brilliant. I wish you had told me but it still...you were right. I shouldn't have dismissed the idea so quickly when it had initially come up."

Cristal shook her head. "After hearing her scream as the powers, when Amber's aura went into her...I never wanted to see a person in that state again."

Ozpin drew her closer. "Now we just have to protect her."

"Assuming Raven will let us," Cristal said darkly.

"Tai will convince her," Ozpin said confidently. "When we tell him, he's never going to leave the subject alone until Raven agrees to do everything - even deal with me - to protect their daughter."

Cristal considered that. "I still am unconvinced."

Ozpin pressed a kiss to her temples. "I love you, Chrissy."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I love you too, Oz."


	86. September 17th: West End: City Of Vale

_**September 17th  
Outskirts Of The City Of Vale  
West End  
Kingdom Of Vale  
11:32 PM**_

Zoe sighed as she continued to look through articles on her scroll. "Arthur, we might have a few problems."

Watts raised an eyebrow. "And what's that? I've already completely shaven myself and let my hair grow out - that's about as good as we're going to be able to get with the nondescript appearance."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "We'd be doing much better at that if you quit threatening your daughter. Leave the Adels alone, if only because they could more than easily bring us down if they wanted to. Blake's entire job is to investigate suspicious events and peoples for the Atlesian Council, and Allison is...well, it has given her connexions at the very least and if they hadn't had them before, they've certainly got friends in high places now."

Watts sighed heavily. "Maybe you should have deceived them a little while longer."

Zoe glared. "You were the one who suggested that I stop giving a damn and devote myself fully to us and our fight against Oz."

"You had been a member of that group for years and..." Watts paused for a moment to think about what he was saying. "You started to have doubts about Ozpin...what was it again?"

"Ten years ago," Zoe admitted. "But we've only been involved for two of those."

"We've known each other for three," He added. "And you got past your initial reservations quickly."

"Well, Allison was still someone I had frequent contact with at the time," Zoe reminded him. "And I was not quite ready to give up on trusting some of the people I'd been working with for as many years as I had been."

Watts shook his head. "Allison was a completely undisciplined child. Her mother made sure of that. Odette always coddled her and when I tried to stop it...well, it led to Odette eventually filing for divorce and taking Allison with her."

Zoe shrugged. "Doesn't really matter if she's been corrupted, now does it? And Blake -"

"Blake is the last person I would have wanted to marry her," Watts said, completely disgusted. "He's overprotective, he's a mess -"

"He's one of the people who found more evidence to make you one of the most wanted people in the world," Zoe finished, and he nodded. "And those things have probably only increased with the fact that she's pregnant again. Isn't she due in December with twins?"

Watts groaned. "Do not remind me of that, I want nothing to do with the brats -"

"I was just saying," Zoe put up her hands. "And -"

"There are so many issues that I have with my daughter and her husband," Watts started, sounding furious. "She herself has shot me before, her husband has threatened to, the both of them are able to do practically anything they want -"

"Cristal Schnee has their backs," Zoe shook her head. "And the Schnee and Adel families are two of the wealthiest in the world. The Gele-Schnee are wealthy too...but slightly below Cristal and the Adels."

Watts sighed. "Hence why we have to tread carefully."

"Honestly, considering their close ties to General Ironwood - not to mention the fact that Cristal and Ozpin have been married for the better part of nearly eighteen years - and the Atlas Council..." Zoe bit her lip. "The point is, they could use their connexions to get anything that they want and our ability to stop them...well, we couldn't do it alone."

"Cinder has her pawns in Beacon," Watts glanced at his scroll and ignored the messages he was receiving from her. "Emerald and Mercury. They're married, twenty four, and look young enough to pass for students of Haven Academy. Leonardo did us a damn good favour in passing them off as his students. Cinder keeping herself out of the eye of the population has been good as well...Cristal has a remarkable memory, which is something we've all known for years. If she got a good look a Cinder, she would know who she is...or was to be more accurate."

"We might have gained something if we had had Cinder play Cristal for a fool," Zoe said as she began to pace. "Although at the same time we might have damned ourselves and if Cinder dies...well then we're going to be killed."

"Salem has an almost...uncanny affinity for Cinder," Watts grimaced. "I would say she's in love with her, but I doubt that. More likely, she reminds her of -"

"One of her daughters," Zoe said plainly. "The four she lost because of Ozpin's first incarnation."

Watts nodded shortly. "Perhaps that's why she wants people she trusts to become the maidens. Out of curiosity, did any of -"

"I heard about Cristal having once suggested that Caitlin Branwen take on the powers of the Fall Maiden," Zoe laughed heartily. "Of course, the girl is a studious ballerina and musician. She's no fighter, they'd be trying to kill her if they did that. Clearly they didn't."

Watts crossed his arms. "Why would Cristal even suggest that in the first place? Raven Branwen has already made herself a target by harbouring a maiden."

"Because she's pregnant and hormonal?" Zoe quipped, referencing a recent article. "She came public with that information two days ago."

Watts pursed his lips. "Who else could they put the powers into?"

"Beacon's Champion?" Zoe suggested, having accessed Beacon's website on her scroll and pulling up the class that Nikos was a part of. "Because Pyrrha Nikos is listed as the top of her class. She's a first year, mind, but she's a more likely choice than your niece. After all, picking Coco would make the Adels -"

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to give me another reason to target the family," Watts snapped, taking her scroll from her. "And, yes, I can see that as a distinct possibility."

"According to all of the articles I've read in regards to the tournament recently," Zoe started as a faint smirk rose on her lips. "Assuming, of course, that Pyrrha Nikos and that Penny Polendina girl make it to the singles rounds in about a week...well, I can imagine that a fight between the two of them -"

"Penny Polendina is a robot, more specifically an android," Watts informed her, and Zoe closed her scroll and set it aside in shock. "Even if I hadn't been involved in that project's predecessor, I would have recognised the hallmarks of it."

Zoe stared at him. "What?"

"She's an android, and she has aura which is clear because she has a semblance," Watts went on despite her shock. "It's not quite the same as the natural Schnee semblance which Cristal and the rest of her biological relatives have, but then again Penelope Schnee was never biologically a Schnee."

Zoe gave him a look of utter confusion. "Penelope Schnee's been dead for years."

Watts gave her a sharp look. "After Penelope Schnee had been lethally wounded after being tossed out a third story window and landing atop a car - her aura weakened and only protecting her enough to prevent her from being killed instantly - General Soleil asked her if she'd be willing to give her aura so that she could live on as an android. She agreed, and so the project was given its last final...push."

Zoe was still unconvinced. "Arthur, that's beyond illegal not to mention unethical. If that's true and it got out then it would result in -"

"A scandal," Watts suggested and she nodded. "Exactly."

Zoe bit her lip. "How do you even know it's Penelope Schnee?"

"For one thing, her semblance is the same as she had while she was living the first time, or, at least, that's how it appears," Watts said as calmly as he could. "And I have a few contacts within the Atlas Council who were involved with the project after I escaped from prison. They informed me of the fact."

"And let me guess," Zoe said with a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "You want Nikos and Penny to fight."

"Emerald could manipulate Pyrrha Nikos's vision to the point in which she has to use her semblance which her husband confirmed to give the girl the ability to some form of magnetism or similar," Watts smiled haughtily. "I would be genuinely shocked if the two of them were not the last two standing in the tournament and when they fight Emerald will cause Nikos to release an lethal blow on Penny that will show the world what she is and damn the Kingdom Of Atlas."

"Talking like this," Zoe said with a grin. "Is why you're viewed as a traitor."

Watts laughed. "I'm one of the greatest minds of our time, the world just isn't ready for such things."

Zoe kissed him. "Well, I am."

"You're a rarity," Watts replied. "A true rarity -"

The door burst open. "Watts!" A furious voice hissed.

The disgraced doctor and the disgraced huntress stared at Tyrian.

"What?" Zoe snapped.

"You're a complete ass!" Tyrian shrieked as he slammed the door behind him. "It was not my fault that we lost Branwen but -"

"I simply told the Queen what she needed to know," Watts said silkily. "Which included the fact that you almost had Qrow Branwen good and dead but that he just...slipped...right through your fingers and that...tail of yours."

Tyrian glared as Watts wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're going to ruin all of this! You didn't tell her about your continued threats to your daughter and her family!"

Watts snorted. "That information is irrelevant to our cause!"

"It's not going to be irrelevant after Beacon falls and I tell her!" Tyrian snapped as if he was a child in grade school attempting to pin the blame on someone else. "It's going to be the most important -"

"Tyrian," Zoe said slowly. "You are a valuable member to our cause, but you have made mistakes. We all have and we need to make less."

Tyrian considered that for a moment. "I do enjoy pleasing our goddess."

"Salem appreciates your work, I'm sure," Zoe said. "But that doesn't mean that there are not -"

"I'll do better," Tyrian said eagerly. "And I have a perfect plan!"

"Which is?" Zoe asked him. "We have no way of getting our virus back into Beacon's system because its systems have set up defenses against it and to create another one -"

Tyrian cut her off with almost maniacal laughter. "But that doesn't make the Vytal Festival's broadcast systems immune to hacking."

Watts stared at him for a moment but then shook his head. "That is a remarkably good point. I could effectively and discreetly hack the system -"

"After Nikos and Polendina fight -" Zoe interjected.

"And if I'm in the system I could manipulate it to ensure that they fight but not so much that it makes it obvious -" Watts went on.

"Which means we can have Emerald do this soon!" Zoe exclaimed. "Things might actually go our way!"

"I'll start analysing the systems soon," Said Watts. "And from there I'll help plot our next moves. Once I'm in the system, and after Polendina is destroyed, Cinder will be able to give that speech of hers she wants to give to the world."

"Who would have ever thought we'd all be in the positions we are?" Zoe shook her head, her semblance frosting over the desk. "I certainly wouldn't have."

"Neither would have I," Watts admitted. "I would have expected us to have won by now."

"Ozpin's stronger than we'd like to give him credit for," Zoe said darkly. "And for that reason we have to be wary."

"Cinder's going to kill him, isn't she?" Tyrian grinned upon Zoe nodding. "Once she does -"

"Unless Cristal or someone intervenes," Zoe pointed out. "I wouldn't start casting bets on the outcome of the Fall yet."

Watts laughed. "Don't worry, Zoe. We'll have everything we want and more. After all, we are stronger than they are even if their numbers are greater."


	87. September 23rd: Amity Coliseum

_**September 23rd  
Amity Coliseum  
**_ _ **Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
1:34 PM**_

The buzzer sounded loudly through the arena. "...Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"

Coco Adel stared at the screen, her eyes widening in shock. "What?"

Glancing behind her, expecting to see the green haired woman, she found no one. Anxiety beginning to overtake her as a result of the stress of the situation, Coco felt her hand shaking on the handle of her gun and her vision is so unfocused that she missed that blur between the trees.

"Damn!" She shouted to no one.

It wasn't until she turned around that she realised that she was a few seconds too late and was subsequently launched out of the forest and landed unconscious in the centre of the stadium. Had she not lost consciousness upon the blades making contact with her, she would have heard the loud, ominous, ringing gunshot that had followed her as she was tossed aside. Emerald Sustrai - in this case, arguably, her assailant - sassily walked forward from between the trees where she had done waste with Miss Adel. Her smirk only grew as she walked forward and met Mercury's equal grin. He winked at her, causing her to sigh though neither of them were willing to deny their feelings for each other.

There was a mutual annoyance with Cinder who had, two years prior, convinced the two of them - who had been tipsy in the moment - to do a hasty, oddly themed wedding in a small chapel in the middle of Vale's best party city. Swinging her sickles by their chains as she and her husband looked victoriously over their unconscious - and in the case of Coco Adel, barely alive - opponents, she shuddered internally at the memory of their slasher themed wedding which they had allowed Roman of all people to plan. Alongside his daughter, Neo who he wouldn't reveal to anyone who her mother was. The girl could speak - that was something they knew full well - but she chose not to most of the time. Selective mutism, as Roman had informed them defensively, which in and of itself was rare and he said she'd had since she was seven ten years ago. Actually, ten years prior to the day.

The pair watched as Adel - who looked to be in a rather awful state thanks to Emerald - was taken out first by paramedics and the two of them forced themselves not to smirk when everyone went silent as Allison and Blake Adel ran after to the wing where Coco would be stabilised. To even more shock, Flynt Coal of Atlas Academy was soon to follow them. Emerald and Mercury exchanged equal looks of derision as Yatsuhashi came to and left the arena as quickly as he could in his disoriented state. Mercury took her hand tightly in hers and the two of them grinned at the cameras and stood in full pride of their victory while both cheers and boos were heard from the audience - the latter more so than the former. Cinder was smiling at them while Neo stared on with a completely unreadable expression.

"And with an amazing upset," Oobleck declared as he stood up. "Emerald and Mercury are victorious!"

With that, the energetic and green haired doctor ran out of the announcer's box to make sure that Adel wasn't wounded beyond restoration.

"Coco?" Velvet said, her voice quivering and her hand over her mouth while Fox shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

In the medical wing, however, Allison and Blake were both running over to their stabilizing daughter.

"Coco!" Allison began to shake as she saw her daughter.

"She's going to be alright," Oobleck said, looking at the girl's vitals. "Her aura simply needs to fix itself and is doing so at a remarkable rate. She'll come to soon."

Blake placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder as Oobleck walked away to speak with a few of the tournament's heads for the incident. "Allie -"

Allison shook her head. "No."

"Coco!" A terribly upset voice shouted upon forcing his way into the wing. "No -"

Allison turned to look at him in surprise. "Flynt?"

"Is my babe okay?" He asked her, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, please do all three of us a favour and not say that about my daughter in front of me and her mother," Blake kissed Allison's cheek. "Really, my wife and I don't want to -"

"It's not as if I'm talking about our sex life," Flynt said, shrugging. "Which, just to be clear, is currently non existent."

Allison grimaced. "I wish you had just left us to assume that."

Flynt sighed as he walked towards his partner. "I do love her."

"We know you do," Allison said gently. "But that doesn't mean we want to know all of it."

Flynt bit his lip. "Sorry. I'm just really worried about her. That was a nasty turn things took - things like this aren't supposed to happen in the tournament to the point where the subject has to be monitored, right?"

Blake and Allison shared concerned glances.

"No," Blake said, wrapping his arm tightly around his wife. "And it was weird, I've got to be honest."

"It did feel a bit strange," Allison admitted. "But my semblance has been weird of late."

"Your semblance amplifies feelings in an area," Blake softly kissed her. "Your pregnancy probably is amplifying it. It did when you were pregnant with Coco and Heather."

She considered that. "It was more than that, Blakey. It was almost as if someone was trying to kill her."

Blake stared at her in immense concern. "If anyone -"

"What if -" Allison started, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"It's going to be okay," Blake said, stroking her hair as Coco slowly began to come to. "No one's going to hurt us -"

"Are you okay?" Flynt asked his partner as he helped her sit up.

Coco blinked for a minute as her vision cleared up and evened out. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Flynt repeated gently.

She probed her forehead. "I think so...except for my pride..."

Flynt tightly embraced her. "I was worried about you. Allison and Blake too."

Coco sighed. "We're not allowed to kill each other, you know that."

Flynt released her for a moment as several nurses looked over her condition and her repairing aura. "Well, my sweet heiress."

Coco reached over to swat his arm but stopped as a sharp pain tore through her shoulder. "I liked it better when you didn't know exactly who I am."

Flynt smiled as he crossed his arms. "I didn't figure it out until...oh, right, we'd be dating for a year before you admitted it to me when I commented that -"

"At least you -" Coco started with a grin.

"I would have loved you even if you weren't an heiress," Flynt said with a smile. "I don't care about it, I care about you."

She laughed. "Good."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You know that the two of you are just like us , don't you?"

Coco scowled. "Flynt and I are not just like you and daddy!"

Blake laughed as he swiftly kissed his wife's cheek. "Oh, go ahead and keep telling yourself that..."

* * *

Weiss stared at her focus point with Myrtenaster in hand as she created a rotating glyph of bladed symbols. "Come on..." She whispered under her breath.

"Excellent form!" Winter declared with a smile. "Now think to your fallen foes, the ones who forced you to push past where you were and become who you are now."

Weiss grimaced in extreme concentration while her glyph flickered in and out.

"Think of them," Winter said gently. "And watch as they come to your side."

Weiss attempted to force the circle to do as she insisted but dismissed it in pure rage and stomped the ground as if she were a child. "I can't!"

Winter slapped her. "Stop doubting yourself!"

Weiss turned to face her. "I'm trying!"

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament - let alone succeeding as a huntress!" Winter smiled mischievously. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

Weiss stared at her in outrage. "You never even lived with them! You were raised by Cristal, you don't even know what it's like, and I don't need his charity!"

Winter leaned in. "But you need his money, don't you?"

Weiss stared at her in shock. "What? How did you know that?"

Winter straightened back up as she began to pace once more. "Lucky guess. Cristal's always been supportive of me but I hadn't wanted to swear off all ties to you and our biological -"

"Jacques," Weiss hissed, her voice unusually powerful. "Is not my biological father."

Winter stared at her. "What?"

"Ask Cristal if you don't believe me!" Weiss snapped. "She told me the truth! He might not know, but I do!"

Winter crossed her arms to force herself to be steady. "Weiss, when I joined the military, he made a few comments about you that were semi related to that idea to me."

Weiss's eyes went wide. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were thirteen at the time," Winter said as gently as she could. "And because mother was steadily getting worse."

Weiss bit her lip. "Well, Cristal told me, mother confirmed it, and General Ironwood -"

"What would the General know about the circumstances of your birth?" Winter asked her, completely lost. "Really, what the hell -"

"He knows," Weiss said slowly. "Because he's my biological father."

Winter was silent for a moment. "Oh my god..."

"I know," Weiss said rubbing her neck. "And there's a part of me that thinks that Jacques knows but I...I mean, why else would he cut me off so suddenly like that?"

Winter sighed heavily. "You would have been dragged out of her by your feet if he knew. Perhaps he cut you off so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home."

Weiss tightened her grip around Myrtenaster and pointed her sword at the ground once more and gritted her teeth until her half sister placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them over power you," Winter embraced her sister as they paid the glyph no mind. "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or...you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and...honestly...more about yourself. It's time for me to go."

Weiss released her ruefully. "It was really good to see you, Winter."

Winter smiled sadly. "Until next time, sister."

The two slowly walked out of the pavilion, going off in opposite directions though Winter looked back considering begging General Ironwood to let her stay a bit longer but she pushed the thought away and instead hung her head sadly and chewed at her lip, wishing that she knew where things were heading. For everyone.


	88. September 26th: Beacon Academy

_**September 26th**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy CCTS Tower**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **8:23 PM**_

Qrow stepped into Ozpin's office where the headmaster, Cristal, and Blake and Allison Adel already were. The twilight was beginning to settle over the Academy's main grounds as well as the Amity Coliseum where the singles round was beginning that night - as it had just been announced with the first fight of the night being between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black. Ozpin stared at the window as Cristal paced per her usual nervous habit. Qrow kept himself silent for the time being - it would do him no good to provoke Cristal, he knew. Blake was holding Allison tightly in his arms and she seemed more than content for the moment. It wasn't until Qrow set his - albeit alcoholic to an extent - mug of coffee down on Ozpin's desk that the headmaster turned around and they all stared at him.

"You know," Qrow finally said, glancing at the Atlesian Military ships outside of the window. "He's making you look like a fool."

Ozpin sighed. "His heart's in the right place. He's just...misguided."

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart," Qrow said, sipping from his flask. "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

Ozpin stood up as Cristal, Allison, and Blake tensed. "Maidens choose themselves...or more accurately in this case lack impulse control in certain situations. Either way, she's right for this or at least I hope so. She's gone through more than you'd see on the surface, she fights back, and she's strong enough to push someone back harder when they do the same to her."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you talking about? You didn't already do the transfer, did you?"

Cristal scoffed. "He didn't, I did. And you really do think you're so smart, don't you? You ought to know by now."

Qrow crossed his arms. "I'm not a mind reader, Cristal."

Allison sighed heavily. "Who's the last person you'd want to take on the powers?"

Qrow's eyes widened in horror. "Ruby."

Allison shook her head. "Other than that."

Qrow considered that for a moment, but then stared from her to Blake to Ozpin and then finally to Cristal who nonchalantly adjusted her glasses. "You wouldn't have."

Raven scowled as the doors to the lift opened and she, Caitlin, and Tai stepped out into Ozpin's office. "You mean Cristal already did."

The Branwen twins stared at each other, furious with the other for a moment.

Qrow laughed. "You're joking."

Caitlin awkwardly shifted, her green eyes looking at her rose converses. "No, not really."

Qrow sighed heavily as his niece looked up and pushed up her glasses. "I have another question for you: why the hell do you have blunt bangs now?

Caitlin hesitated. "Well, I -"

"She cut them herself initially," Raven informed him. "And I had to fix them for her because no one should be cutting their own hair!"

Caitlin stared at her. "But I've seen you -"

"Do as I say, not as I do!" Raven exclaimed in exasperation. "You're my seventeen year old daughter, and I'm a semi responsible mother to you and your sister, not -"

"But -" Caitlin protested.

"I mean, really!" Raven shook her head, forcing herself not to show that she was vaguely amused. "What possessed you to cut your own damn hair? The length hasn't changed, it's still reasonably long , but giving yourself blunt bangs -"

"I know that it looked ridiculous before you evened it out," Caitlin said, her already fast speech faster than usual. "But it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Tai couldn't even resist laughing as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Rae, I think there's more to her having attention and impulse control issues than we give her credit for."

"Well...uh..." Caitlin mumbled. "That makes a lot of sense."

Qrow sipped from his flask. "It's kinda retro...but it doesn't look bad. And you can still tell that she's got reasonably long waves."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to stand around and discuss her hair?"

Blake gave her a gentle squeeze. "You have to admit, Allie, that this is a pretty funny story."

Raven sighed. "I wouldn't have thought that after she was past seven that I'd have to worry about her doing things like this."

Qrow smirked. "And clearly you were wrong."

Cristal slapped him on the back of the head. "It looks cute, though. At least she doesn't have to hide it with a beret like Lana did when she cut her hair at the age of eight."

Allison giggled. "I remember that."

Qrow noticed his niece's discomfort and decided to address her than discuss her. "Okay, Fall, tell us about your powers."

Caitlin glowered. "Okay, for one, don't call me Fall. For another, I'm the same age - to the day since this is also my birthday - that most of the students at the Academies are when they start, which is seventeen. And -"

Qrow waved a hand dismissively. "You been working with your powers?"

Caitlin's eyes flared angrily behind her glasses as her powers sparked around her eyes. "What the hell do you think?"

Raven smirked at her brother. "Ha."

Cristal matched her triumphant look as she addressed Qrow as well. "I told you that she could handle it."

Caitlin summoned a small ball of fire into her hand. "Mommy's taught me as much as she can with me only having a bit over half of the powers."

"And it shows," Qrow quipped, causing Cristal to activate her own powers as the Winter Maiden to shock him nastily. "What the fuck -"

The Winter Maiden rolled her eyes. "Shut your mouth, asshole."

Raven smirked. "You're good."

"Speaking of maidens," Qrow said, stepping towards his sister irritably. "Who's the Spring Maiden? I know you have her -"

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Raven hissed while Tai continued to hold her close. "Well?"

"The fact that this isn't just about you," Qrow countered. "Whether you like it or not, the fact that your daughter is a maiden has implicated you in this fight. Are you really going to risk her life for selfish -"

"That's not fair!" Caitlin shouted, the sparks around her eyes growing shockingly brighter and stronger as her arms locked and her foot hit the ground in show of the habit she had developed as a child. "You don't know a damn thing -"

"You're too young to understand!" Qrow roared. "You're a seventeen year old with a difficult social life, a seventeen year old who is somewhat detached culturally, a seventeen year old who can't effectively read social cues, a seventeen year old who doesn't know when to stop, a seventeen year old who has problems with attention and impulse control, a seventeen year old who -"

"I've been through a lot!" Caitlin snapped. "I've survived things that others wouldn't, things that people would have let kill them! Most of my fights have been internal but I'm still standing here! You can't judge me but I can judge you! You're right about my faults, but that doesn't mean you damn well don't have yours!"

Qrow was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "She's exactly like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raven demanded, hurt. "Qrow -"

"It means exactly what it sounds like," He said, crossing his arms. "The only differences between your personalities is that she's a passionate and remarkably talented dancer, musician - let alone being incredibly nerdy. And like you, she's a flight risk."

Caitlin bit her lip. "You don't...I hate it on Patch. I feel restrained, confined...you don't understand because all you've ever wanted was stability and even though we moved around various parts of Vale because daddy's a huntsman...I can't be static. I feel lost, and I -"

Raven walked over to her daughter and tightly embraced her. "It's okay. I understand, he doesn't and he never will."

There was an almost eerie silence for a moment and that was only hesitantly broken.

"You're a douchebag, Qrow," Allison said bitterly. "You can't see past the bridge of your nose, can you?"

Qrow glowered and then stormed out. "I'll talk with Oz later."

Another silence passed as they all glanced at each other.

"Ignore him," Cristal said, tossing her hair back as she deactivated her powers and shared a knowing look Raven. "Al is right, he can't see past himself."

"That's not entirely fair, Chrissy," Ozpin said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Although I'll admit that Qrow shouldn't have started attacking them."

"That was crossing more than one line," Tai said darkly. "Not that he hasn't done that before, but it particularly bothers me right now."

"No one can blame you," Blake said, shaking his head as he kissed Allison's cheek. "He wasn't being fair, and he chose to take out whatever anger he has towards the world on Caitlin and Raven. He's a dick more often than not, and -"

Caitlin sighed heavily, adjusted her glasses, and pulled out her scroll as Raven released her. "I'm going to check on Yang's fight for a minute."

Allison smiled. "The broadcast?"

"Nah," Caitlin said with a grin. "Her scroll is connected to mine. I can see and hear everything that's going on around her in real time as she does. She did some really cool tech work on it that destroys -"

"...There's not going to be a next time, blondie!" A murderously angry voice shouted, and everyone in the room tensed while Caitlin shoved her scroll immediately onto the projector and they saw the best of the image they could.

The silver haired man stood up from behind Yang and a sharp sound akn to a gunshot breaking glass was heard. Yang steadied herself as best she could as the man ran towards her and leapt with a nasty kick prepared for his unsuspecting victim. Scowling at him, Yang quickly brought her gauntlet down on him and fired into his leg just seconds before he would have hit her. He fell to the ground, appearing unharmed though as Yang began to walk away there was another sound similar to gunshot. Following this, collective gasps of shock were heard and Ozpin, Cristal, Raven, Tai, Blake, Allison, and Caitlin all stared in confusion as the silver haired man began to reel back in pain. Grasping at his leg, he rocked back and forth and started to cry dramatically while Yang's brow furrowed in confusion and her red eyes slowly shifted back to lilac.

"...My word!" Dr. Oobleck shouted, being able to be seen on the video as getting out of his chair.

"...Cut the cameras!" Port demanded as they all refocused on Yang and the silver haired man.

"...My leg!" He shrieked almost childishly. "...My...my leg!"

Yang, not realising what she had seemed to have done to everyone except for the small group in Beacon Tower, rolled her eyes. "...That's what you get, you little...huh?"

She stopped, her eyes going wide in fear as several Atlesian Knight 200s and two soldiers circled her with their guns raised.

"...Yang Xiao Long," One of the soldiers declared. "...Stand down!"

Yang stared, her nerves growing as she became even more confused. "...What? Why?"

"...Mercury!" A green haired woman shrieked as she ran over to her partner's side and began to comfort him.

Mercury continued to cry hysterically. "...Why did she do that? Why did she attack me?"

Yang glanced up to the monitors above her upon the green haired woman giving her a disgusted look. In an instant, her expression became one of pure horror as she saw what the majority of the world believed she had done. Allison immediately shut down Caitlin's scroll and they all shared disturbed glances in a few short moments that felt as if they could have been an eternity. Tai tensed, worried about his eldest. Allison and Blake stared at each other, knowing that something, somehow, must have altered the video feed that world saw. Ozpin couldn't think of anything but how unfairly this was going to turn out; likewise, Cristal was ready to fight for Yang as best should could. Raven clenched her fists, knowing that Yang had been defending herself, and as Caitlin took her scroll into her hands her expression was seething.

"She didn't do that unprovoked," Cristal said, her voice low and deadly. "There -"

"That feed was altered," Blake said immediately. "I know that's contradictory to what I'm sure the official feed is going show but...Caitlin can I have your scroll and replay that?"

Caitlin sighed. "Yeah..."

Blake logged it into the system and stared at feed that directly transmitted her scroll critically as it replayed exactly what they had seen which was Yang's actions being in self defense. "I don't know how I'm going to argue this to the Vtyal Committee, but I sure as hell am going to argue for her."

Allison watched as he downloaded the untampered information to his scroll from Caitlin's. "This is more than just bad, Blake."

"I know," He admitted, rubbing his neck. "But this the truth, what I've got in my hand. They'll have to listen to me. I'm more than qualified, I've -"

"They're going to want to believe what they saw," Tai warned him.

"This isn't right," Ozpin said, his hand tightening around his cane. "There is no reason for this to even have happened. She never would have -"

"This is going to be ugly," Cristal sighed. "Especially because of how James is going to take this."

"He can take it however he likes," Allison said irritably. "Because the facts still stand."

Caitlin chewed at the inside of her cheek as she glanced around nervously.

"And you all wonder why I don't want any part in this war," Raven muttered, shaking her head as she sadly crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious why I left?"


	89. September 27th: 12:31 AM (Fall: Part 1)

_**September 27th**_  
 _ **Amity Coliseum**_  
 _ **Beacon Academy**_  
 _ **City Of Vale**_  
 _ **Vale**_  
 _ **12:31 AM**_

"...And now with everything sorted out," Oobleck said over the broadcast. "..It's now time for us to begin the randominzation process for our next fight."

Cristal stared down at the arena below, clutching the railing tensely as she waited.

"Chrissy, are you sure you're alright?" Ozpin asked her gently, his cane in one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Chrissy?"

"...It looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Port declared loudly over the PA and Cristal bit her lip as he went on. "And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

"This will be interesting," Blake commented dryly as he looked at the Tournament's stopped roulette system. "To be honest, I was surprised they even went on with another fight for the night."

Yang sighed as she sat down against the wall. "I'm surprised you of all people believe me."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? I told you when I convinced you to come up here that -"

"This whole thing is giving me the creeps," Caitlin said as she glanced around and adjusted her glasses. "Like something's going to happen."

"Something already happened," Yang muttered. "I was disqualified because I supposedly attacked someone ruthlessly."

"That's what we all saw," Qrow commented as he sipped from his flask and earned himself a glare from everyone else around him. "What?"

"That's not what happened," Tai snapped. "We saw -"

"You all saw," Qrow said, gesturing to the rest of them. "The rest of the world, however -"

Cristal summoned a small nevermore in her hand with her semblance and then directed it to peck at him. "Shove it."

Qrow tried to swat the summoned creature away. "Why the fuck does it move so fast?"

Cristal lazily twirled her finger. "Oh, I don't know..."

"...3...2...1..." Oobleck leaned forward as he continued his announcement and Cristal tensed, causing her summon to dissipate. "Begin!"

Raven crossed her arms as one of the girl's was suddenly surrounded by floating swords. "Child's play."

Allison glanced at the fight. "Compared to what we've dealt with before? Yes."

Blake gently squeezed her. "I'm here for you, Allie."

"I can't watch this," Cristal's voice shook as she turned away from the fight. "I just -"

Ozpin pulled her tighter into his arms and let her try and stead herself against him. "Chrissy -"

"That's her sister, isn't it?" Raven said quietly to Allison, who nodded.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Allison hesitated before adding. "Penny's aura was jammed into that andorid shortly...well, before she died."

Raven stared at the girl as she fought. "I can see that. But why does she look so much like her, wouldn't they -"

"Soliel wanted his daughter back," Blake whispered. "And that's how he managed it."

"That's so wrong," Tai said, shaking his head. "What happened to Penny was terrible but...no, it shouldn't...no."

"I can't believe that I got disqualified..." Yang said to her sister who sighed as she sat down next to her. "Really. It's not fair."

"It's stupid," Caitlin agreed. "So stupid. He attacked you, you were only defending yourself."

"I'm worried that...you know how Blake and I are dating, right?" Yang said, and her sister nodded. "I'm worried that there's a part of her that thinks I did it for no reason."

"I doubt that," Caitlin said though she paused. "And if she does...well then I'm not really sure what to tell you."

Yang brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I don't even know what to think. Ruby and Weiss immediately were willing to support me but she wasn't. To be honest, I thought it would be the other way around...and what excactly did you do with your hair?"

"Oh...right..." Caitlin said awkwardly. "I tried to give myself bangs, it ended poorly, and so mommy had to fix them."

Yang grinned as best she could and punched her sister's shoulder playfully. "It looks good, sis."

She smiled as she adjusted her red leather jacket. "Thanks. So, other than this whole toss up with the tournament, how do you like Beacon?"

"It's great," Yang said flatly. "I'd probably feel better if this whole thing hadn't...well fucked up the end of the year but things will be better next year."

Caitlin nodded. "I know. Next year is my last year on Patch and then I can go anywhere I want in the kingdom."

"You really want out, don't you?" Yang sighed as she embraced her sister. "Can't be static. I get that."

"I'm glad," Caitlin looked over to the fight. "They're both really good."

"Penny's kinda weird, but Pyrrha's nice," Yang rolled her eyes. "I was kinda shocked that she wasn't the leader of JNPR, though. You know, considering that Jaune...well, he's sweet but he can't really do much."

Caitlin laughed. "Yang!"

"What?" She stared at her and crossed her arms. "It's true!"

"It's kinda funny," Caitlin admitted, trying not to giggle too much. "I mean, really."

"...Allie?" Blake gently pressed a hand to her cheek. "...Allie, is something -"

"Something feels off..." She said, her vision slightly blurred for a moment although it quickly came back into focus. "Almost as if...no."

"Almost as if what?" Cristal asked her unsteadily as Ozpin held her. "Al?"

"I don't..." Allison trailed off. "Whatever it is, it feels like it's drowning me -"

Cristal stumbled as a sudden flash of darkness passed through her vision and she heard a distant but distinct roar of a grimm.

"Chrissy!" Ozpin steadied himself with her in his arms. "What -"

Cristal, although she looked sick, ran over to the edge to see the fight better but she swayed as they all heard the sound from before, the sound that was like gunshot. The difference this time was that it only affected one person but that was enough for - in the moment that Penny sent forth her few swords - her disillusioned opponent to unleash a magnetic shockwave. In turn, the girl's weapons turned back on her and, by the time Ozpin had managed to reach his wife and pull back to steady her more easily, in a cataclysmic moment the girl herself felt for the briefest time her own death. The strings that were attached to her weapons wrapped tightly around her left arm and her midsection - effectively destroying them with no resistence. As they continued to tighten in a moment that felt so much longer than it had actually been, one of the wires sliced through her torso and a small piece of the fabric of her dress wispily fell to the floor of the arena and was pinned down by one of her falling weapons.

"No!" Port shouted as both he and Oobleck stood up.

Ozpin looked in horror at the scene and then glanced to his wife who had crumpled into him and started to sob. "Oh my god...Chrissy, I am so sorry..."

Blake bit his lip as his arm tightened around Allison. "This wasn't supposed to happen -"

"What the hell -" Raven started.

"I can't -" Tai took Raven's hand tightly in his though this was more so to comfort him than her.

"Penny?" Yang asked as she and her sister reached the railing and stared onto the scene.

"No..." Caitlin breathed as she watched the remains of the girl's arm spark from the electricity of the wiring from inside of her.

"She's..." Allison trailed off, not even knowing what to say. "No..."

Silence rang out through the stadium as Penny's large, once lively green eyes - which had taken on the appearance of camera shutters - slowly shifted into dark, lifeless pupils that overtook her eyes as the the whirring of her shutting down was heard.

Oobleck placed his hand to his ear upon getting over the shock. "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!"

"Something's wrong!" The operative replied as the stadium listened to what was occuring in the announcer's box. "We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!"

"What?" Oobleck demanded. "How is that possible?"

Another heavy silence rang out.

"There's no way that should be possible," Blake said, his voice shaking. "And -"

"I can provide a...simple answer to how that's possible," A haughty voice said as he came up behind them.

Cristal drew her gun, her hands shaking. "How the hell are you even in here?"

Watts laughed. "I've got my ways."

"So do I," Zoe purred as she came in, running her hands up and down the disgraced doctor and scientist. "And with the right tools and amount of time, you can do practically anything that you want."

Blake glared at Watts, drawing his gun as well and pointing it directly at him. "Allie and I have shot you before - don't make the mistake of assuming we're aboving killing you."

Watts rolled his eyes. "Threats won't do you any good, Adel."

Allison, albeit nervously, made a rude gesture to him with her finger. "Fuck you."

Blake wrapped an arm around his wife and drew her into him as he left his gun aimed at Watts. "Don't you dare get any ideas."

The man laughed. "And what exactly are you worried I'll get ideas about?"

Blake gritted his teeth. "Lay a finger on my wife - I don't even care if it's not in aggression - and I'll kill you."

Zoe crossed her arms. "You're an idiot, Blake."

"No, I'm not," He snapped. "I happen to care about my wife and our family more than anything else in the world and if something comes to harm -"

"I have complete control over who gets to broadcast," Watts informed him. "And -"

"You planted that virus, didn't you?" Allison glared at him. "It would make all the sense in the world for you to have done it. After all, you don't care what you have to do if it gives you control, if it furthers whatever goals Salem has you set for."

Watts raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you figured that out too. Yes, I work for the Queen but I did not plant the virus. Not directly, at the very least. I created it -"

"What a surprise," Blake said dryly.

Tai stepped forward until he was directly in front of Watts. "You don't know what you're messing with."

Watts let out an irate cry as Tai punched him from just below his jaw. "You son of a bitch -"

"Look in the mirror," Raven said, stepping forward herself with her mask on. "I don't give a damn whcih side of this war you're on. Allison and Blake -"

"Raven Branwen," Watts drew out her name rather dramatically. "You must understand that you've been on my master's list for a very long time."

Raven crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left. "I don't want any part in this war."

"And that was a choice you lost upon harbouring a maiden," Watts silkily replied. "But, if you tell all of us who Spring is along with direction to her...then all of your previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven."

Raven sent a cursory glance to Zoe, a hand on her odachi. "All of you?"

Watts snorted in derision. "Cinder Fall - who is our Fall Maiden though you all know her as Phoebe Vail - not to mention...Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai -"

"Mercury is the one who attacked me!" Yang shouted, her eyes flaring red.

"That was on purpose," Watts said dissmissively. "Emerald's semblacne merely helped present the illusion to the world."

"Not all of it," Caitlin said, her voice quiet as she knew she was unable to run this time. "A few people other than Yang saw what really happened. Me, Allison, Blake, Cristal, Ozpin -"

"Doesn't matter," Zoe sneered. "And for someone as small as you, for someone like you who is so clearly not a fighter...well how can you even force yourself to speak?"

"Because I damn right have a voice," Caitlin said, her green eyes flaring behind her glasses as she clenched her fists. "And I'm going to use it."

Cristal grabbed her goddaughter by the wrist protectively. "Caitlin -"

"So bold for someone like you," Watts shook his head. "But you're not our primary target."

"Let me get this straight," Raven said, tossing her hair back and crossing her arms. "Your little group is of two children who you or whoever tricked into following your cause, Zoe...who has never exactly been what I would call stable, yourself which means a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate that she probably picked it herself."

Watts narrowed his eyes. "Techically, I was also a doctor."

"No one cares," Tai said, readying himself to punch the man again if need be.

Zoe took a step towards Ozpin who was leaning against his cane as calmly as he could. "Oz. I've been meaning to...well -"

"What happened to you?" He asked her, his brown eyes watching everything from behind his glasses.

"What happened to me?" Zoe laughed. "You're the reason that all of this started -"

"Salem's faults are not -" Ozpin started.

"You're the reason her daughters died," Zoe hissed. "The reason that the four maidens exist in the first place. You've ruined lives, although Summer Rose is the one that I think will hit the hardest on...present company."

Ozpin sighed. "I've made mistakes, but -"

"I wonder how Cristal's going to fare with the rest of her life when Cinder kills you..." Zoe tapped at her chin as she turned to the small woman who was shaking as she pushed up her glasses. "Speaking of you, I heard about your pregnancy. Kind of shocking at your age, but then again you're only in your early forties..."

"Shut up!" Cristal shrieked, releasing Caitlin. "What the fuck is wrong with you -"

Ozpin brought her tightly into his arms. "Chrissy -"

"What the hell is that?" Yang stared as the monitors of the video feed suddenly shifted from their dull, reflective black to the ominously glowing red queen from the night of the dance.

"That was in the computers the night of the dance..." Caitlin stared out onto the screens but then turned around and glared at Watts. "You hacked into the system."

"A difficult feat, but possible," He said, motioning for Zoe to follow him. "We can deal with them more later."

"...This is not a tragedy," An eerily familiar female voice said as her words radiated across the world through that specific channel. "...This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians but are...in reality...nothing more than men."

Cristal's grey eyes widened in realisation as Ozpin continued to hold her protectively. "I know that voice. That's...that's -"

"Phoebe Vail," Allison finished.

"Your assistant from almost twenty years ago?" Raven stared at her incredulously. "How is that -"

"...Our Academies headmasters wield more power than most armies," The woman went on. "...And one was audacious enough to control both."

Blake motioned for all of them to follow him to the dock nearby. "We need to get out of here."

"...They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a solider disgused as an innocent little girl. I don't think the grimm can tell the difference."

Raven paused, placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder as the others all ran into Blake's ship. "They don't know you're Fall."

"I'm scared..." She admitted weakly. "This is -"

Raven embraced her tightly as soon as the two of them were in the ship and the door had latched behind them. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Chrissy?" Ozpin steadied her as she shook even once she had sat down.

"I..." She bit her lip as she probed her forehead. "How could everything have come to this?"

Blake checked the systems and engine before flying off the dock. "I'm going to land us in Beacon Courtyard for just a few minutes while we decide what to do."

Caitlin chewed at her cheek as Allison pulled out her scroll and the broadcast went on.

"...And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students?" Cinder asked as she pressed on. "First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the grimm invaded its streets."

"That's not true..." Cristal whispered as she curled into him.

Ozpin softly kissed her and treaded his fingers soothingly through her long white curls. "I know..."

"...Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces," Cinder laughed mirthlessly as she continued. "...Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

Allison squeezed Blake's shoulder anxiously. "Blakey -"

"I don't even know what to do..." He sighed heavily. "Maybe it would be safer to just get out of here."

"...As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is...equally undesirable," She paused for effect and then finished her thought. "Our kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we the citizens are left in the dark."

"None of you are going to like this," Tai said as he looked to all of them. "But we need to fly as far away from here as we can."

Yang stood up. "The rest of you can. I'm going to fight."

"We can't -" Ozpin started.

"Oz," Cristal said, looking at him in concern. "I know that you want to protect Beacon but this is already bad enough as it is. If Phoebe...Cinder really is Amber's assailant then -"

"Chrissy -"

"There's nothing we can do," Raven snapped. "If you want to get yourself killed then go right ahead but the rest of us -"

"I'll be fine," Yang insisted.

"No, you -" Tai protested.

"She's an adult, Tai," Raven said gently. "If she wants to fight then she can."

Yang nodded. "Of course I can."

"Yang, just one thing," Raven stopped her as Blake hovered about a metre off of the ground and the door opened for just the briefest of moments.

She stared at her. "Yeah?"

"Please be safe," Raven forced herself to be as steady as possible as she embraced her.

Yang nodded as she jumped out. "I will."

"I'm calling Lana and Heather," Allison said, standing up and beginning to pace. "They're still on Patch, right?"

Tai nodded. "My sister's watching them."

Allison smiled weakly. "I've always liked her."

Tai shrugged. "Anna can get along with pretty much everyone. It's just that she's usually busy since she primarily works in Vacuo."

"Mommy?" Heather asked as she answered groggily. "Is something wrong?"

"Let me talk to Lana," Cristal said weakly, and Allison nodded as she handed her her scroll.

Raven crossed her arms as the speech continued on. "This is what it's all come to?"

"I suppose," Blake said, tensing as the woman started to list of Atlesian officals that she had problems with by name.

"...Though we of course all know General Ironwood is one of the Atlas Council's most favoured leaders, and that I'm sure General Soliel had something to do with the creation of this girl...but let's discuss some of the others. Blake Adel for one."

Tai slipped over to him. "Let me take over."

Blake nodded. "Fine."

"...The investigator has always been a bit hot headed," Said Cinder. "...And we all can assume that he's over protective. Anyone who has ever seen any of the photographs of him and his wife can tell that. The way he -"

Blake instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around Allison. "Allie -"

"Blakey, it's going to be okay," Allison said as she rubbed his back. "We're -"

"I'm scared of where this is all going," He whispered, kissing her cheek. "And -"

Allison sighed heavily as she took her husband's hands in hers. "Blakey..."

Blake pressed a hand to her noticibly curved abdomen. "Seeing him -"

"He didn't do anything but scare us," Allison bit her lip as she felt a kick. "I...I won't deny that he succeded but -"

"I can't lose you, I can't lose Coco, or Heather, or Bernadette and Emmett even though we won't know them until December..." Blake whimpered as he started to cry. "Allie, what if this is the end? What if there really is going to be a war that none of us are prepared for?"

She slowly sat down with him. "We'll be okay."

Raven stared out the window as she came over to Tai. "Do you have any idea where all this is going?"

He shook his head as he continued to fly. "To be honest, I don't think anyone does..."

"...And so I ask you," Cinder concluded as Blake set the guidance system for the safety of Patch. "...When the first shots are fired in the war...who do you think you can trust?"

Caitlin sighed heavily and bit her lip as she leaned back against where she was sitting near the window and the almost triumphant sounds of the grimm filled the air. "And this is how liberty dies," She quoted softly. "With thunderous applause."


	90. September 27th: 2:24 AM (Fall: Part 2)

_**September 27th  
Beacon Academy Main Grounds  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
2:24 AM**_

 _This is the end...this could be the end..._

Blake Belladonna chewed at her lip as she continued to run. Her heart beat frantically against her chest and she felt as if she might die. She knew the possibility was reasonably distinct but entertaining it further than a simple recognition wasn't going to do her any good. Tightening her hand around Gambol Shroud, she forced herself to keep going even though her throat was starting to hurt and her chest was continuing to constrict. She kept going, she kept running until she saw a beowolf latch onto the side of the building above her. Chewing at the inside of her cheek as she raised Gambol Shroud - ready to attack it - but her attention was drawn away from it upon hearing an anguished cry from inside of the burning dining hall. Stepping closer towards it and then into the burning building herself, she stared in horror upon seeing a terribly familiar figure tossing an Atlas soldier mercilessly.

"No..." She spoke though her voice cracked. "Adam?"

His lips slowly turned upwards in a sinister smile. "Hello my darling."

She stepped away from the shattered window in which she stood as her eyes locked with those of the twenty six year old man that she had once loved.

"Running away again?" He asked her, mocking her for her literal severing of herself from him on the train over a year ago. "Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"

Blake's voice shook. "Why are you doing this?"

Adam stepped towards her. "You and I were going to change the world...remember? We were _destined_ to light the fires of revolution!" He drew his sword and prepared himself to stab a helpless Atlas student in the chest. "Consider this...a spark."

Blake charged forward though her body was telling her to get far away and, in a quick motion, parried his blade and pushed him as far away from the dying girl as possible.

"I'm...not...running..." She panted.

"You...will..." Adam growled as he kicked her away and knocked her to the floor - shooting the creep that was charging at her. "But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love."

"No..." Blake choked out as she stood up and he grinned and walked towards her.

"This could have been our day!" He shouted. "Can't you see that?"

"I never wanted this!" Blake fired back, altering her sword into its sickle mode and shooting at Adam though he effortlessly blocked both of her bullets with his sword. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!"

Adam sheathed his sword, slapped her, and then knocked her over. "What you want is impossible! But I understand because all I want is you, Blake!"

"And I don't want you!" She shrieked as she forced herself up and raised her sickle again though he swatted it out of her hand and knocked her over again. "I...I want someone else."

"Well, in that case, as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves," Adam spit to the side as he narrowed his gaze at her and bent down to where she was on the ground, his finger tracing from the base of her throat to her lips and lingering there for just a moment before he fervently pressed his lips against hers and shoved his tongue down her throat until she finally managed to kick him off of her. "I will make it my mission to destroy everyone, everything that you love so that _I_ am all that you have left."

"Blake!" Yang shouted, her worry for her partner so evident in her voice as she ran into the area as she continued to look for her - shooting the White Fang member who attempted to kill her. "Blake! Where are you?"

Adam looked at Blake and noticed the terror in her eyes as he slowly shifted his gaze to Yang. "Starting with her."

Blake shrieked in pain as he stabbed his sword into her dangerously close to her left hip.

"Huh?" Yang paused and swallowed in horror upon seeing her partner in such a state, her resolve to fight strengthening as she clenched her fists and readied Ember Celica. "Get away from her!" She shouted.

Blake whimpered helplessly. "No...please..."

Adam grinned as ripped his sword out of Blake and shook her blood off of it. Satisfied, he finally sheathed it and met Yang's irate gaze. The blonde's typically lilac eyes shifted in an instant to the same flaming red as her mother's and she shot the ground for the effect of literal flames beginning around her. Tears in her dangerously red eyes, Yang leapt towards him and steadied her fist to throw her first punch. As she activated her semblance, she felt adrenaline rushing through her and she thought in that brief moment in the air that he had no chance against her. But Adam was faster and, in a swift motion, severed the lower half of her right arm from her with one slash from her sword. Her aura immediately ran to the horrible wound but it did nothing to prevent her from losing consciousness. She landed motionless on her side, albeit still alive.

"You bastard!" Blake hissed as she stood up despite the pain wracking her body. "Fuck you!"

Adam ignored her as he walked towards Yang and shook her blood off of his blade and then readied himself for the kill although he paused upon Blake stepping between him and her partner. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" He demanded, shaking his head with a frown and then swinging his sword but not realising that his former partner had tricked him with her semblance.

Adam watched with a sinister grin as he seemingly severed her head from her body though he let out an angered shout followed by an enraged string of curses as he watched the real, living Blake successfully flee with her partner in her arms. His gaze narrowed, his hand clenched around his sword in pure rage, and Adam Taurus didn't even give a damn about the creep that attempted to ambush him and instead cut it down without exerting any effort.

 _Beware as the light is fading, beware as the dark returns. This world's unforgiving; even brilliant lights will cease to burn. Legends scatter, day and night are severed. Hope and peace are lost forever._

Everywhere one could have looked, things were looking no better for anyone. The CCTS Tower had gone offline about a half hour prior and all international telecommunications were down; not just in the City but worldwide. As for the Kingdom Of Vale, the it was the only kingdom that had had lines go completely silent in eighty years. The fates of many were unknown; quite a few had been evacuated but even then there could only be hope that they would reach the safe zones alive. Watts and Zoe had disappeared as soon as the grimm had begun to wreck havoc, and the woman once known as Phoebe Vail was still calculating her steps. Salem had informed her of where she assumed Ozpin was hiding the Fall Maiden but when she had reached it the girl was dead, her powers no longer contained within her. Even more to her ire, Ozpin was nowhere to be found but when she had seen the Academy's Champion a thought had occurred to her and she had absolutely no objections to it.

All she had to do was corner her...

In the City Of Vale itself, the grimm had come in full force and were more than content to begin their destruction of all of the streets and buildings. Even for the fully trained huntsmen, this was a difficult fight. When anyone later tried to think of similar events, the destruction of Mountain Glenn from nearly twenty years prior to the Fall came to mind although the Fall was arguably worse when it all came to an end and the dust had settled. Within the City Centre - fighting as an unlikely pair - Glynda Goodwitch knocked back several creeps with her crop whilst at the same time Qrow Branwen slashed through them and then cut off the head of a rather nasty King Taijitu. Nearby and almost giddy, Cardin Winchester beat an ursa several times with his mace though he was corned almost immediately by a clowder of creeps that were going in for the kill. His grin left his face and, just as he thought he was about to die, bullets went through the heads of all seven of the creatures - much to his surprise. Even more surprised upon the smoke clearing was Glynda when she saw her husband step out and blast several urasi away from the area with his revolver.

"This area's secure," He said quickly, still reeling from his crash. "We need to -"

Qrow immediately shifted his sword into a scythe and began charging in the direction of the General who prepared himself to fight him despite not knowing why he would blame or have any desire to attack him.

"Qrow!" He shouted. "This isn't my doing!"

Qrow leapt past him swiftly and easily sliced the griffon that likely would have taken the General's other half before landing as gracefully as was possible.

"You idiot," He scoffed. "I know you didn't do this."

James sighed and probed his forehead as his wife placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are Ash and Katharine -"

"Were out to the City Of New Carin - our nearest safe zone - in the first evacuation along with a reasonably large group," She said gently. "I got the message from them that they were safely there just before the CCTS went out."

James nodded though his tension didn't leave him. "Watts was here. Somehow he managed to get Roman Torchwick onto my ship and in control of it. He didn't manage to get into our technology...but he still could. No one has any idea where he is."

"Of course no one does," Glynda sighed heavily. "That bastard has escaped arrest more than once -"

"And the fates of the others? Of...Ozpin? What about Cristal, Allison, Blake -" James started.

"Tai got your entire team, his younger daughter, and the rest of them out at the first sign of trouble," Qrow informed him. "Oz too. Damn good thing, I think whoever it was who was on that broadcast has it out for him."

James relaxed slightly. "And we're going to stabilize the area around the academy?"

"I don't know if that's possible," Qrow admitted. "We might be able to reduce the damage...but with that -"

"I know that enormous grimm is fixated on the school," James snapped, then calming himself. "I just want to be clear that -"

"I got a few questions about that robot girl," Qrow said, adjusting his grip on his scythe. "For instance, how is that legal?"

"Qrow, not now -" Glynda pleaded, completely exhausted.

"No, I can explain," James sighed heavily. "Soleil began that project after Penelope Schnee was placed in critical condition after what happened to her. She gave him her aura for the project...and for a time I suppose you could say that he got his daughter back."

"That's depressing as hell," Qrow muttered. "Seems like a lot of things are these days."

Glynda tightened her hand around her crop as she knocked back a beowolf with her semblance. "No kidding."

"With Watts out, do you think that -" Qrow stopped as they heard footsteps crunching against the pavement.

"It's just me!" Coco said, putting her hands up. "Seriously, don't shoot! And James and Glynda - you both know that my parents will kill you if either of you kill me!"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Coco -"

"I'm not surprised you're here," Qrow shrugged. "But at the same time -"

"I know they're all safe, don't even tell me that -" Coco snapped.

"Geez, Adel, calm down," Qrow said putting up his hands. "Now -"

"Well, well, well," The sinister voice said as he walked towards her. "My other granddaughter. Now, how -"

Coco smacked him across the face with her handbag and minigun. "What do you want -"

"To talk -" Watts stopped upon a bullet flying into his shoulder.

"This is your last chance to allow yourself to be arrested," James said angrily. "And no one would regard it as ridiculous for one of us to kill you right here and now in the heat of battle for -"

"Oh really?" Watts raised an eyebrow. "Even though you and Soliel are behind the destruction of that girl -"

Coco shot his foot. "Don't you -"

Watts slapped her heard across the cheek, causing her to let out a shriek of pain. "How dare you -"

Glynda shot a harsh telekinetic blast at him that tossed him into a nearby building. "Who do you think you are -"

Coco transformed her handbag into its full minigun form and aimed it at her grandfather. "Can I shoot him?"

"Go right ahead," Qrow spit, his red eyes flaring. "If you don't, I will -"

Watts stood up as Coco began to open fire and, in a short moment, made his escape through a large cloud of fire Dust that created a humongous plume of smoke that allowed him to disappear into the shadows and the rest of them to end up in a fit of coughs until it all settled.

"The fuck -" Coco shrieked.

James brushed himself off as Glynda shook out her cape. "For the love of god. Okay -"

Qrow sighed. "So..." He coughed. "What now, General?"

"Glynda..." James said as she wrapped an arm around him. "Form up the local huntsmen and huntresses to help establish a safe zone here in Vale...and we still need to evacuate Beacon. As for Qrow...the work of getting everyone out of Beacon is up to you and my men. I've got to get to my ship."

Coco rolled her eyes and gestured to his ship as it slowly nosedived to the ground.

"Well," Qrow said as Coco stifled back a giggle upon his half serious tone. "It won't be much of a walk."

Just outside of Beacon, distanced from where the General and his group stood, air buses continued to come in and out of the vicinity to take people - students, staff, and civilians - out to the safe zones that were being established within the kingdom's other major cities. Overseeing the evacuation were Professor Peter Port - who was growing more and more anxious as the grimm continued to fill the area and destroy the school - and Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck who was looking about every few seconds to ensure that everyone was successfully getting out. Taking his husband's hand, Oobleck squeezed it in an attempt to ease Port's tension and to an extent this helped. Biting at their lips as they tightened their hands around their weapons, the two men continued to direct everyone out. Students ran about frantically though the civilians were even more concerned. The rest of the staff were as calm as they could be, and everyone went to the ships that were to the cities closest to their homes or families. But that didn't limit the fact that hell had broken loose in the last several hours since the abrupt end of the tournament.

"That's it!" Port declared as he and Oobleck continued to direct the people. "Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!"

"Safe zones have been established in various cities and on the island of Patch!" Oobleck added quickly. "Please, remain calm and listen to the Atlas personnel!"

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed in relief though also a twinge of regret as her partner came running down the path with Zwei by her side.

Ruby embraced her tightly. "Oh, I found you!"

"Ruby, where have you -" Weiss started.

She pulled her close and kissed her deeply for several long moments, only breaking it when she knew they both needed air. "Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?"

Weiss bit her lip and looked away sadly, unsure of what to say.

Ruby's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Weiss? What is it?"

Weiss stepped aside and showed her where Blake was lying on the ground next to Yang - bandages wrapped around their wounds with Ren and Nora beside them and too battle worn to fight.

Blake swallowed as tears continued to fall as she placed a hand on her girlfriend's. "I'm sorry."

Yang didn't respond though her heartbeat was enough to reassure Blake for a the moment.

Ruby began to reach out and started to speak but no sound came out and she couldn't decide what to say.

Blake curled up, pulling the still unconscious Yang tightly into her. "I'm so sorry..."

Ruby brushed tears away from her eyes as she looked at her cousin. "Yang..."

Sun placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, she's going to be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys out of here. Patch for y'all, right?"

"Y'all..." Ruby whimpered. "Caitlin says that all the time -"

"They escaped hours ago, as soon as the grimm came in," Weiss said softly. "I spoke with my aunt as soon as they left. Don't worry about them."

"Jaune and Pyrrha..." Nora started as she tried to stand up but fell down as pain struck through her side. "They're...they're still missing -"

"What?" Ruby stared in horror, her silver eyes widening.

"Look, guys!" Sun said, his voice shaking. "That giant grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go - now!"

Ren attempted to stand up but fell to his knees beside his partner. "We're not...leaving...damn!"

Ruby bit her lip and swallowed hard. "I'll find them...I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No! We will find them!" Weiss turned to Ren and Nora who were shaking in each other's arms. "Watch after Blake and Yang, we'll be back!"

Sharing a look, the pair began to run back towards the main grounds of Beacon Academy while everyone watched in horror. They ran further and faster for an indeterminable period of time - at least in their minds - and didn't stop until Weiss's scroll began ringing.

"It's Jaune..." She said, stopping and catching her breath as she answered. "Jaune Arc, where are you?"

Jaune's voice shook, his breathing heavy and panic in his voice. "Weiss, please...you have to stop her!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed frantically. "I don't know why but when that woman at the top of the tower cornered her she thought the best plan was to engage her rather than escape! She was the one who was the voice of the broadcast - she's behind all of this, I know it!"

Weiss bit her lip, the static breaking it up. "Jaune what are you talking about? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me!" He roared into the scroll. "Please, you have to save Pyrrha!"

Weiss took in a sharp breath. "We will. Are you okay?"

She never got a response other than Jaune shouted and the sound of something breaking was heard before the line went dead.

"Jaune?" Weiss looked at her partner, completely confused. "Jaune?"

The ground shook and both of them looked up and saw the grimm dragon fly into view and circle Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping off of it and the monster itself perching on one of the arches of the tower while it unleashed a might shriek.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose into its scythe form. "I have a plan."

Weiss nodded as she and her partner shot and stabbed through the grimm in the way of them reaching the tower. "You always do."

Ruby stabbed through an uras upon the reaching the base of Beacon Tower and then turned towards the tower itself and kept her hands tightly around Crescent Rose. "We've got to hurry!"

Weiss glanced around, kissed her softly and then cast a series of glyphs up the side of the tower with her semblance. "You can do this, Rubes."

She nodded. "Thanks, Weiss."

Charging forward at her full natural speed, Ruby then used her semblance to propel her up to the first glyph which allowed her to sprint up the side of the wall at top speed. What she couldn't see in those long moments was Cinder forming an obsidian bow in her hand and then watching as it shattered upon the impact of the side of Pyrrha's shield. Thinking for a moment that the arrow had been completely destroyed, Pyrrha stared in horror for a moment as the fragments joined and the arrow continued once more on the direct path that the woman had sent it on towards the Champion's ankle. Attempting to pull herself up off the ground after collapsing in pain, she found it impossible to remove the implement as the ends broke off. Turning to her hands and knees, she looked down as Cinder approached her and stood before triumphantly.

"It's unfortunate..." Cinder said, kneeling in front of her and lifting her chin while also staring into her eyes with a smile. "That you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that i will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha pulled away, completely confused, wishing that she had not chosen this battle to fight but nonetheless accepting her fate and matching the sadistic woman's stare. "Do you believe in destiny?"

The woman, not knowing that she had chosen the wrong victim, frowned but answered regardless. "Yes."

Standing back up to her full height, Cinder brought the obsidian bow and arrow into her hands once again. Slowly pulling back on the arrow and relishing in the moment that she thought would allow her to fully ascend to the mantle of Fall Maiden, the woman smiled and steadied her hands for the perfect kill. Lowering the bow onto her fully weakened opponent, she released the arrow after watching the woman that she was ready to destroy lower her head and close her eyes - openly accepting her fate and resting peacefully. The arrow pierced straight through the heart of the young red head like a shot of adrenaline and, with the same effect, ended her life in one small moment. In spite of everything, the young woman gasped in pain with her wound emitting the glow of her aura from the centre of her chest though it was unable to save her life.

Cinder approached the fallen girl and placed a hand on her head and incinerated her in an instant though she felt anger begin to coarse through her veins as she realised that the powers had not been in the woman. Letting out a shriek of anger, her cry was only overcome by the cry of the girl she had not seen on the edge of the tower. Her silver eyes wide as Pyrrha's headdress fell to the ground, she clenched her fists as she curled into herself and then - to her surprise as the moment was directly reflected in her silver eyes - suddenly her arms flung wide open and she levitated off the ground as an eerie, bright white light flew out of her eyes as she screamed out the name of the woman she had become so close with in the last few years.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby shrieked until she had no air left and she fell unconscious as the white light enveloped her and then the flying dragon and Cinder.

" _What_?" The damned woman shrieked.

And then there was silence.


	91. September 29th: Patch

_**September 29th  
Patch  
1:34 PM**_

Ruby Rose's eyes slowly blinked open. Staring upwards, the first thing that came into the focus was the ceiling. She then heard birds and, shifting slightly to look out the window, saw the light of day on the island of Patch. Biting her lip and trying to push away the thoughts of the battle that were slowly coming back, she rolled and stared at the ceiling once more. She laid there for several minutes without regard for the world around her; attempting to keep her mind clear was a trying task in and of itself. Even as she heard the door to her room open, she wasn't bothered enough to move. Closing her eyes again for a moment as she heard footsteps moving closer towards her, she gave in and pushed herself up only to see her uncle.

"Tai?" Ruby looked at him in confusion.

"It was supposed to be my watch," He said, rubbing his neck. "Qrow and I have been going between each other with keeping an eye on you."

She nodded. "Umm...what happened?"

Tai hesitated. "Your dad found you...unconscious on the top of Beacon Tower. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe."

Ruby looked to her hands for a moment but then her head snapped up to look at him. "What about Yang? And the others -"

"The Adels, Cristal and her family...except for Edward who is still in Atlas with Victoria are here as well as me, Raven, Caitlin, Anna, and Yang," Tai said quickly, trying to reassure her. "Glynda, James, Ash, and Katharine are back in Atlas. Your friends - the last I heard - Jaune, Ren, and Nora went to his hometown in southern, southern Vale. Here, Coco's pretty pissed off considering that she and Flynt had to separate during the evacuation since he needed to go back to Atlas. And Yang...she's going to be alright. I think she's just...I know she lost her arm but I think it's just going to take her a bit of time to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her."

Ruby swallowed as he looked away and brushed tears away from his eyes. "What...what happened to Beacon? And the Vale? Were they able to clear out the grimm?"

Tai sighed. "Things at Vale are under control...but the school...it's...it's not that simple. That thing...whatever the hell it is...doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it but it's not disappearing. It's...kind of...frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more grimm to the -"

"Oh for god's sake, don't scare her," A blonde woman with a pixie cut said in the doorway, her features soft and her voice gentle. "She's your niece -"

Tai laughed. "Anna, don't worry. I've -"

"I know, I know," She said, putting her hands up. "You've helped raise her on top of taking care of your two girls -"

"Really, I'm just glad that my girls are home safe," Tai said as he motioned her into the room. "Ruby too."

"Raven's not in a great mood," Anna warned him as he stepped into the doorframe. "She's obviously concerned about Yang...and Caitlin insisted on going to school today albeit late. Allison dropped off her, Heather, and Lana about an hour ago so they slept until around eleven. She wants to keep an eye on her since she's the...well...you know."

"She's going to be target when She realises who Caitlin is," Tai sighed heavily, shaking his head. "And the tribe?"

"She went back with one of her portals but she's been here again for about an hour," Anna crossed her arms. "Seems to me like she's having them move about Mistral, away from Haven and the main city. With things the way they are right now, I can't blame her."

"Are the Adels and Cristal and her family going to be able to get back into Atlas?" He asked, and she nodded. "Okay."

"Although..." Anna trailed off for a moment. "I've heard rumours that Ironwood and the other generals want to close the borders. Seems to me that, since they let the Academies out early, the Atlas Council is pressuring them to make a decision on that. Cristal's going to be hit pretty hard by the motion if it goes through...of course if they don't make exceptions. And, considering that the Council is willing to hear her out and she's good at arguing...she'll probably still be able to run the SDC normally."

Tai shrugged. "I'll be back later."

"No need," Anna said, sitting down by Ruby's bed and placing a comforting hand on top of hers. "Qrow should be home in about an hour or two anyways."

"Where's dad?" Ruby asked Anna, who hesitated.

"He...went out on the island," Anna eventually said. "He might have gone to vo visit Summer's grave."

Ruby's silver eyes immediately welled up with tears against her will.

"Ruby," Tai said gently as he stepped out of the room. "It's going to be okay."

Heading down the hall towards the stairs, he stopped at the top landing and leaned against the wall, probing his forehead. His eyes closed, Tai tried to not think about how concerned he was for the way things were going. There were so many things to worry about for the family, and having so many people in the house - regardless of the otherwise copious amount of space that they had - was its own difficulty. Trying not to think so hard, he forced himself to be calm and steady as he came down the stairs where Allison and Coco were arguing and Blake was, based on the way he had his hands wrapped around his wife, take the side of his wife. Cristal was curled up on the couch with her scroll in hand as she went through her downloaded files and analysed them and Ozpin next to her, stroking her hair.

"Mommy, I am twenty years old!" Coco shouted. "I can go back to Atlas where Flynt is if I want! Not to mention the fact that my teammates all went back but have plans to enroll in Shade Academy when classes start again in the spring -"

"I am not going to let you risk yourself over -" Allison snapped.

"You don't understand!" Coco fired back. "You don't understand any of this! You're not a fighter, you're -"

"Don't you speak to your mother in that way," Blake said sharply, his arms tightening around his wife. "Coco Brittney Adel -"

"I can speak to anyone any damn way I please!" Coco shrieked. "You two have no idea what I went through that night -"

"We know what happened that night," Allison said as calmly as she could. "And I know that it was difficult for you but that doesn't mean that there weren't things that happened that night were difficult for the rest of us -"

"Oh, really?" Coco clenched her fists. "Because your father showed up in the City Centre and tried to murder me -"

"He what?" Allison paled. "Coco, what are you -"

"He showed up in the City Centre, scared the living daylights of me..." Coco bit her lip. "And he made some jabs at the family -"

"Coco, that's even more reason for us to want you to -" Allison started.

"I don't want you two to protect me!" Coco stormed over to the door and tore it open and then slammed it behind her. "I'm an adult and I can handle myself!"

"Coco -" Blake began angrily.

"What the hell was that about?" Tai asked him, leaning against the counter.

"You should've heard them earlier," Cristal said darkly. "It was -"

"Hell," Raven said coming into the room, her arms crossed. "It was hell and they -"

"I don't want to talk about it," Allison said quickly. "I just..."

"Al," Cristal said as she stood up. "It's going to be okay, really. It's over now -"

"Is it?" She asked her, shaking. "Cristal, he would have hurt us if he had a better -"

"Allie..." Blake murmured. "He didn't hurt us, and everything is just fine. I know that you're scared -"

"He threatened us, he threatened Coco..." Allison chewed at the inside of her cheek. "Blake, I'm nearly seven months pregnant -"

"And our babies are just fine," Blake gently pressed a hand against her abdomen as they felt a kick. "And will continue to be fine because our family is going to be safe. He's not going to get near us - and I doubt that he's going to find us on Patch."

Allison shifted slightly in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "Are you sure? And are we going to go back to Atlas any time soon -"

"We'll go back when it's safe to, when air travel is cleared to be completely safe again," Blake rubbed her back. "It's going to be fine, and I am going to protect you like I always do -"

"What if something happens?" Allison whispered sadly.

"Allie," Blake kissed her gently, his lips pressing against hers reverently. "We can't live our lives filled with fear, and -"

Allison stumbled, and Blake felt himself run into the counter as he tried to steady her in his arms. What he couldn't have possibly felt was the sensation of burning going through her, the sound of a high pitched ringing in her ears, and her vision coming in and out of focus as lights flashed in front of sporadically. The lights stopped almost as quickly as they began and she could see almost normally though she knew that her husband was staring at her in concern. What she couldn't see were the looks that Tai, Raven, Cristal, and Ozpin were giving her. As her vision fixed itself, a throbbing headache was left behind and her ears were continuing to ring. The next thing she felt was Blake's hand on the back of her head, holding it and stroking her hair with the other resting low on her waist. Closing her eyes in an attempt to relax herself, Allison bit her lip and rested her head on his shoulder though when she opened her eyes she saw something that she couldn't believe in the dark granite. Around her eyes were the last things that she thought possible.

The sparks of maiden.

"Allie?" Blake said, his voice soothing. "Are you alright?"

She looked to him, shaking with the sparks still around her eyes. "I'm barely into my forties but...it shouldn't have -"

"Oh my god..." Blake said, caressing her cheek. "Allie -"

"Al, are you -" Cristal started upon seeing her eyes. "How is that -"

"Rare, but possible," Ozpin said, and his eyes widened as Allison turned around. "Did you know the last Summer Maiden?"

"No!" Allison exclaimed, then calming herself. "At least...not to my knowledge. Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't have said anything if -"

"Who could we know that was the Summer Maiden?" Tai asked her. "Al?"

"Where's my daughter?" Qrow sauntered back into the house. "Is she -"

"She's awake," Tai told him, and he nodded as he headed for the stairs. "Qrow -"

"Wait..." Qrow paused as he noticed Allison. "You're the Summer Maiden?"

"I..." Allison collapsed into Blake and began to cry. "I..."

Ozpin was silent for a moment. "At least we can protect three of our four maidens."

"It'd be four if Raven would tell us who the Spring Maiden is," Qrow rolled his eyes. "But you're not going to do that, are you sis?"

Raven took in a sharp breath. "Why would I -"

"For the good of all of us?" Qrow suggested.

Raven clenched her fists. "What the hell do you know?" She demanded as she left the room, completely on edge.

"Rae -" Tai started but then quickly followed her. "Raven, sweetheart, I -"

Qrow shook his head as Allison, Blake, Cristal, and Ozpin stared at him. "What?"

"Attacking her isn't going to get us anywhere," Cristal said, crossing her arms. "And you seem to have become even more of an ass as time has gone on."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Sorry, am I too much for you princess?"

Cristal didn't even hesitate in, albeit childishly, sticking out her tongue. "You can fuck off."

Qrow took a few steps up the stairs with his hands up mockingly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea how...sensitive someone like you could be."

Ozpin took her hand. "Chrissy -"

Cristal summoned a small grimm and directed it to sit menacingly at the foot of the stairs. "If I give that thing the right command, it will rip your drunken face off."

"Ooo..." Qrow said, rolling his eyes. "Seems like the hormones from you're pregnancy are starting to get to you...aren't you two months pregnant now or something like that?"

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "Because you understand anything -"

"Summer and I -" Qrow began.

"Sixteen years ago or something like that," Cristal retorted. "And I'm sure she wished that you were less drunk than we all know you were."

A weighty silence passed between them.

"You are an insensitive bitch," Qrow finally said, making no attempt to hide the venom in his voice. "You have problems, Schnee, but your problems are nowhere near as bad as the ones that the rest of us have."

"You couldn't understand the things I've been through even if you tried," Cristal snapped, restraining herself from setting the summoned ursa on him. "Because all you can think about is how pitiful your life is, how much you want your wife back so that you can fuck someone who won't be gone by morning -"

"And if Oz had died in the Fall, how would you feel right now?" Qrow demanded, and she took a step back in shock even as Ozpin squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Oh, right! You would probably be curled up on the couch sobbing and nothing any of us could do would comfort you."

Cristal's voice wavered even as she struggled to get sounds out. "You...that's...that's too far!"

"Chrissy, I'm right here," Ozpin said as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm alive, there's no need to -"

"No, Oz," Qrow said angrily. "Your wife went too far and you always defend her because you're blinded by your devotion to her!"

"You really are an ass," Blake scowled at him. "Chrissy might not always say the right thing but at least she's -"

"She murdered the last Winter Maiden for her powers," Qrow pointed out. "Just like Salem was trying to have that Phoebe Vail turned Cinder or whatever the hell her name is do with the Fall Maiden."

"That was self defense -" Allison protested, still struggling to deactivate her powers.

"Call it whatever you want," Qrow shrugged. "The result was still the same."

Cristal swallowed hard as she adjusted her glasses. "You have no idea - you wouldn't even care to know - how much guilt I feel when it comes to having killed that girl."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Then why don't I believe you?"

Allison sighed heavily as he all but ran up the stairs and Cristal dissipated her summon. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Blake as he guided her over to the couch and sat down, letting her curl up and rest her head in his lap. His soft hands lovingly tried to release her tension and treaded lightly through her long dark hair and bangs. At the same time, Cristal bit at her lip and then gently released herself from Ozpin's embrace. Fighting back any extreme emotional response, she all but ran to the room which they were sharing on the first floor. Almost immediately, he followed her, wanting to make sure that she was okay or at least would be. Qrow, on the other hand, stood hesitantly outside of the door to his daughter's room where he could hear Anna Madison Xiao Long - Tai's sister - doing her best to reassure and comfort Ruby. He waited there, anxiety and a bit of regret for picking a fight with the others pooling within him, until he heard her pause for a long moment. Taking advantage of this, he cracked open the door and stepped inside, his daughter's face brightening in relief upon seeing him.

"Nice to see you, Qrow," Anna said as she stood up. "I'll leave you two alone. My girlfriend wants to see me anyways, and I figured -"

"No problem," He said and she smiled as she left, closing the door gently behind her.

"Hi..." Ruby said, wishing she understood better everything that seemed to be happening all at once.

Qrow dragged the small chair on the other side of the room over towards her bed and spun it around so he could face her and sat down, crossing his legs at the knee. "So," He said gently. "How you feeling?"

Ruby rubbed at her neck. "Um...I took ibuprofen but I still kind of hurt...all over."

He laughed a bit as he crossed his arms. "That makes sense, Rubes, after what you did."

"You guys keeping saying that!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "That I did something! What are you talking about?"

Qrow sighed and leaned forward. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ruby chewed at the inside of her cheek. "I ran up the side of the tower...and when I got to the top I..." She gasped and her eyes filled with tears for not the first time in the day. "No! Pyrrha -"

"She's gone..." Qrow finished, looking away for a moment.

Ruby began to cry. "I...I got to the top...and I saw Pyrrha...and Cinder! And then everything went white -"

"Anything else?" He pressed although his tone was comforting.

"I remember..." Ruby brushed tears away from her eyes and pressed her hand to her forehead. "My head hurting..."

Qrow nodded. "The night that Ozpin asked you if you wanted to go to Beacon, what was the first thing he said to you?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I...I don't know. I think it was something about..."

"Silver eyes," Qrow reminded her quietly. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" Ruby asked, completely lost.

"You're special, Ruby," Qrow said in complete seriousness. "And not in the 'daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special in the same way Sums was...and the lord knows that I wish she was here to help you through all of this. Look, you know that Remnant's full of legends, and stories...some of them true, some of them made up. But there's one that Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsmen, before kingdoms...it said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of grimm - the most fearsome monsters mankind has ever encountered - were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a grimm down. It's a ridiculous story."

Ruby picked upon what he was saying. "It's true, isn't it?"

Qrow nodded. "You're quick, Rubes."

"What else is true?" She asked him curiously.

He leaned back once more. "Well, why do you think that - apart from the obvious - Raven wants to keep Caitlin extremely close to her?"

Ruby stared. "Uh..."

"You know the story about the four maidens and the hermit?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I know. It was always one of your mother's favourites. And it's true. The maidens...they're real and a few months ago Cristal - for reasons she won't explain - had Caitlin take on the powers of the Fall Maiden. At least half of them. The reason Cinder killed Pyrrha...was because she thought that she'd be the maiden. But she's not. As for the other stories...well the man with two souls...he's downstairs with little miss white hair and more money than I know what to do with not to mention the company I inherited at twenty four."

"Ozpin is the man with two souls?" Ruby looked at her father curiously. "Dad...would that have anything to do with why he told me when I was doubting my position as the leader of Team RWBY -"

"That he's made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet?" Qrow asked, and her eyes went wide.

"How do you know all of this?" She questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"All of those missions I go on...all the times I'm away in some far off place..." Qrow shook his head. "It's been for Ozpin. It's a damn good thing he escaped because if he was missing then I don't know what we'd do. Something's been setting in motion, and none of us are sure -"

"...Oh my god, Yang, I'm so glad that you're okay!" A familiar voice shouted from down the hall.

"Is that..." Ruby trailed off for a moment. "Is that Blake?"

Qrow shrugged. "Belladonna or Adel?"

Ruby groaned. "My teammate -"

"...You're here..." Yang said, her voice low to the point where they could barely hear her. "...I thought I was going to lose you..."

"...You didn't..." Came the cat faunus's equally soft reply. "...I love you, Yang."

"...I love you too..." She replied.

Qrow smiled sadly. "Seems like they're okay for now."

"And Caitlin, Lana, and Heather are still at their classes?" She bit her lip.

"Yes," Qrow said, glancing at the time. "And they should be home soon anyways since it's almost four...and they're always home by five if they're walking slowly so..."

Ruby sighed. "Is there anything I can do? If I'm special, I get to help do stuff, right?"

Qrow smiled as he stood up and embraced her. "You really wanna help? Get some rest, Rubes, please. You're not going to be able to go anywhere like that. And besides, the trail leads all the way to Haven and none of us are ready for that yet. You'll be able to help, but we all need to be ready before we can go after them. I'll come check on you later, okay kiddo?"

Ruby nodded. "Alright..."


	92. September 30th: Patch

_**September 30th  
Patch  
3:46 PM**_

Raven groaned as her scroll continued to go off. Shutting it off rather than bothering to silence it, she took advantage of the temporary peace. Tai was watching her anxiously; after what happened with the earlier argument between her and Qrow, there was a lingering tension. Coco had been downtown in the City Of Patchara for the last several hours with no contact although they all knew she had her scroll on her. Blake had tried his best not to worry too much about her but, like Allison, his concern for his daughter was unrelentless. In the last few days, that had been multiple volatile arguments between the four Adels and, much to Coco's ire, Heather had generally taken the side of their parents when Coco had brought her into their fights. To no one's surprise, Coco had stormed out of almost all of these feeling as if none of them understood her or where she was coming from.

Although Atlas had managed to reconnect the island of Patch to the international telecommunications, that didn't mean that things were much better. True, it had only been a few days but by boosting the signal of their CCTS they were able to reach the signal to the smaller receiver for the entire island of Patch. The rest of the Kingdom Of Vale was still offline but for now Patch was set to be stabilised in its connexion to the rest of the world. Good news didn't just flow from this, though. Allison had found out almost as soon as they were back online - from her stepfather, Michael Connor - that her mother had died. As soon as she heard, she had gotten off the line and set her scroll aside. Blake had been downtown at the time she recieved the call - that day he had followed Coco out and tried to reason with her.

By the time he'd gotten back, he had come into the room they were sharing for the time and upon seeing her he had all but run to her side and began to try and comfort her. He'd stroked her hair, held her tightly in his arms, and let her speak whenever she was ready. The more distrubing thing that had happened to them had been yet to come, however. As he had been holding her - her arms wrapped tightly around her and his hands running up and down her in an attempt to comfort her - her scroll had gone off suddenly on the nightstand. With her still in his arms, he had checked it - expecting it to be a client - but had almost immediately dropped it. She had stared at him in confusion although upon seeing the number she had wanted nothing but to hide. Somehow, most likely from Zoe, her father had gotten access to her number and was trying to contact her directly. Cristal had turned an even paler colour than usual, if that was possible, upon Allison confiding that in her the next morning - just a few hours earlier.

 _Raven walked into the kitchen around eleven thirty that morning to see Cristal squeezing Allison's shoulder. "What happened to your overprotective husbands?"_

 _Allison scowled. "Not funny, Raven."_

 _"And Tai doesn't go out of his way to be affectionate and protective of you?" Cristal countered. "You'd be lying if you -"_

 _"I'm not, I'm being realistic," Raven rolled her eyes as she reached for a wine glass and poured herself a small drink. "Allison, you and Blake can't keep your hands off each other -"_

 _"How does that make him overprotective?" Allison demanded, crossing her arms. "It means that two of us -"_

 _"He's in a perpetual state of worry for you, can't go more than a few minutes without kissing you," Raven pointed out. "And he's always holding you -"_

 _"What is wrong with that?" Allison snapped. "Honestly, Raven -"_

 _"Are you okay?" She asked her, sipping her wine. "You seem -"_

 _"Maybe we're irritated that you can drink and we can't?" Cristal sighed. "Look, it's more than that. Nothing has been particulalry easy for any of us in the last few days, and -"_

 _Allison lightly ran her fingers over the countertop and frosted it over with her powers as the Summer Maiden. "Like you have no idea..." She muttered. "My mother died, Beacon fell, I'm seven months pregnant, my eldest daughter hates me, and my father's -"_

 _"Allie?" Blake asked as he came into the room. "You doing okay?"_

 _She leaned against the counter, deactivating her powers and rested her hands over her noticible curve. "I'm fine, Blakey."_

 _He smiled as he came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're feeling better."_

 _Raven gave Cristal a pointed look, to which the Schnee Dust Company's CEO rolled her eyes._

 _"Alright," Raven finally said, giving up on waiting for them to explain. "What the hell is going on with you all?"_

 _Allison hesitated. "Raven, this is really sensitive and I -"_

 _"Her father's threatening her again," Cristal bit off._

 _"Cristal!" Blake exclaimed as he brought Allison tighter into his arms. "What the hell?"_

 _"Look," Cristal said slowly. "We're all at risk now because one of the things we've overlooked before now is that Zoe still has access to all of our contact information...and she's sleeping with Watts so it makes sense that she'd give him that kind of information."_

 _Allison bit her lip. "I'm terrified, Cristal -"_

 _"Keep staying here for awhile," Raven sighed as she set down her wine. "Look, I'm not going to say the idea thrills me but it's better than going back to Atlas where your address has not changed in the entire...well nearly twenty one years that the two of you have been married."_

 _Allison looked to her husband whose green eyes were staring at her in worry. "That's true. I don't want us to take any risks."_

 _Blake nodded and softly kissed her. "Whatever makes you feel safe, Allie."_

 _Cristal groaned upon her scroll going off. "Damn it!"_

 _"What?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Something get more destroyed than Beacon?"_

 _Cristal glowered. "That's not funny, and it's James. I am not in the mood to talk to him right now, believe me -"_

Irritation seemed to be the one thing that had been consistent for Cristal in the last few days although it had not be caused by discord in her family. On the contrary she, Ozpin, and Lana were more than relieved to be safely together and able to - now - communicate with Edward in Atlas at her mother's. Much to her suprise, Victoria was incredibly supportive and happy for her - especially in regards to her pregnancy. There were a few others too that she had resumed regular contact with though her relationship with one of them was far more strained. With James, it seemed that - ever since he had taken full control over the security of the Vytal Festival - the two of them had hit a striking point for political disagreement. James viewed force as the best way to handle the enemy; Cristal in contrast thought that, while some force was necessary, James was acting less on logic and more on impulse - also making the point that things such as even having a strong military were controversial outside of Atlas. For lack of a better way to put it, she had phrased it the exact way Glynda had: for the time being, James seemed to be, alongside the other generals and the Atlesian Council's Department Of Defense, treating everything as a contest of measuring dicks.

Her teammate was not the one she was most angry with, in fact he was very far down her list when she stopped to actually think about it. The Valerian Board was in shambles and didn't know what to do and, even after hearing her advice and second opinions, this was made even worse by the fact that they were almost resigned. Cristal had no problems with Atlas tightening its borders - technically closing it though she, the Adels, and a few others outside of the Council would be given the clearances to continue to come in and out of the kingdom. She was fully aware that she would have to limit Dust exports which would, no matter how she spun it, cost her millions. There were far worse things, she knew, and the SDC was almost perpetually in the black financially no matter how much was spent. There would have to be cut downs on a few nicities, but in the end those were not particularly major. What she found to be dangerous about the cutting back on Dust was that it would likely increase the time it would take to repair Beacon and Vale from the Fall.

That was not something she was thrilled about at all.

What truly was getting under the CEO's skin was the fact that Jacques had shown up in Vale a few hours after the sun had risen the day after the Fall and taken Weiss. This she had heard from her mother who, suprisingly, was more on the exact same page as her daughter. They both were, for the time being, incredibly aligned. They were both angry with Jacques, they had problems with some of the Council's descions leading up to the Fall, they were worried about Salem's next moves, and - most importantly - they were angry about Penny. Everything to do with Penelope's temporary resurrection in the form of an android brought both Victoria and Cristal Schnee to their wits ends in pure outrage. They entire situation, as Victoria had so eloquently stated, was a clever way for the Council to not only break ethics laws but to do something that spun any other way would have gotten those who had suggested it crucified in the media. Neither one could blame Soliel for wanting Penelope back but that did not mean that they were happy about how things had went.

In short, Raven had decided, everything to do with the last few days had been a form of hell for everyone.

"Raven," Vernal said nervously, drawing her away from her thoughts. "They're going to want you to come back soon."

She sighed. "I know."

"They understand that Rae and I -" Tai started, although he stopped as soon as Raven sent him a sharp glare. "Sorry."

"Has Watts attempted to pull anything on the tribe?" She asked her, and the small woman shook her head.

"No..." She said slowly. "But if he knows that we have the Spring Maiden - on record me, in reality you - then I wouldn't be surpriseds if Salem goes out of her way to have her minions find us."

Raven buried her face in her hands as she sat down on the edge of her and Tai's bed. "What am I going to do? In the last several days, I've probably seen every varient of emotion possible - felt more emotion than...for fuck's sake, I fell asleep crying last night! Not to mention the fact that I hav eno idea how to deal with my brother -"

"We could always kill him," Vernal shrugged. "Or -"

"No," Raven sighed heavily. "That wouldn't do anything except for antagonise Ozpin who already doesn't like me."

"Oz doesn't have a problem with you, and the fact that Cristal is one of your closest friends helps you a lot," Tai said gently as he sat down next to her. "But we all know you have a problem with him. I know that you think he's weak but, Rae, he's only human. He's made mistakes - we all have - and it's not fair to just take that one view of him. Maybe you should trust them and come forward as the Spring Maiden. At the end of the day...he and Allison and Blake are right. Qrow too. Caitlin is going to be the Fall Maiden no matter what now, and that means that whether or not you like you've been implicated in this war."

Raven glanced up and looked at him, her red eyes wide. "Is it...odd that I feel such a strong urge to protect her?"

"No," Tai said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "It means you love her. I know you're worried about both her and Yang whether you want to admit it or not but -"

"...Mommy?" A soft voice asked as a small tap was heard against the door. "...Can we talk? As a family? Yang's -"

"...I'm right here," Yang said, and another tap was heard against the door.

Vernal opened it and glared at them. "You two both know that your mother's duties to her tribe -"

"Vernal," Raven said sharply. "We can finish this discussion later."

Vernal pursed her lips but nodded as she stepped out of the room. "Of course."

Yang hesitantly shut the door behind her and her younger sister with her foot. "Can we talk about..."

"Everything?" Caitlin bit her lip as she adjusted her glasses.

Tai laughed. "That's kind of broad."

"It's just..." Caitlin stared down at her feet as she sat down on the small chair near them. "I'm worried about pretty much everything -"

"And we're here for you," Tai said gently. "It's all going to be okay, I promise."

"You keep saying that, dad," Yang said, grimacing as she looked to where her arm had once been. "But it's not true."

"And then there was silence, silence the spoke louder than any words ever could have," Caitlin said, looking at her sister who raised an eyebrow. "One of my songs."

Yang sighed. "Figures."

"Listen," Raven said, eyeing both of them seriously. "There is not a damn thing that could happen in this world to either of you except for dying that Tai and I can't fix. I mean that. For god's sake, Yang could tell me that she was pregnant while at Beacon and Cristal helped her have a baby in secret to spare us the shame!"

Yang laughed a little. "I think it'd be too obvious."

"The point is," Tai said, smiling as he kissed Raven's cheek. "We're always going to take care of you two and do everything to make sure you're happy, healthy, and okay because you two are our babies."

Caitlin nodded. "That makes me feel better..."

"Caity," Raven said, coming over to her daughter and embracing her. "I know I don't say this very often, but you should know that no matter how hard you get on yourself that I am proud of you and how far you've come. I promise. Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Tai glanced as his scroll. "I've got some good news."

"What?" Raven asked him skeptically as she released her daughter and moved towards him to look at his scroll. "Why are you exchaging messages with James?"

"Ironwood and I are fairly close," Tai reminded her. "And I didn't even have to ask him to do this - he said he's already pressured the Council to make Yang a new arm. Cutting edge Atlas Technology too."

Yang slumped backwards against the wall. "Oh."

"You're going to be able to get back into it," Tai said with a smile that his eldest daughter only half heartedly returned - her nights damn near sleepless from her constant reliving of the loss of her arm.

"Okay..." Yang bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Maybe my girlfriend will be able to help...Blake's good with that kind of thing anyways..."

And though there was a palpable tension in the room, no one breathed another word on the subject except for Caitlin - albeit with a sinking pit in her stomach.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," She quoted, her voice barely anything more than a murmur. "In the end, all that's ever left of any of us is dust."

 _Live long and prosper_ : was the other thing she wanted to add, though she did not.


	93. October 3rd: City Of Atlas

_**October 3rd  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
Downtown  
11:39 PM**_

Glynda stood in the doorway of the living room where her husband was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. "I'm not a doctor, James, but I don't think that caffeine is going to help you sleep."

He sighed heavily and set it aside. "Glyns, I…"

"What's wrong?" She asked him, walking over to him and sitting down next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "James, really, what is it?"

"I should have listened to him," He finally said. "I should have listened to Oz from the start."

She stared at him for a moment. "Then why didn't you?"

"Probably because of the way I am," He said, shaking his head sadly. "I'm too stubborn for my own damn good."

Glynda took the coffee from him and set it aside. "That's true...but that doesn't mean you should blame yourself for the Fall."

James continued to stare at his hands. "How can I not blame myself for the Fall? I was supposed to ensure that everything ran smoothly, that everything went safely, and then that whole thing with Yang happened, followed by the destruction of Penny -"

"I have one question for you about that," She said as gently as she could. "And it's not as if I'm going to start asking you for classified information, so don't worry about that. What I want to know - and don't even try to lie because you know I always see right through - is if you had wanted to pass her off as a student and have her compete in the Vytal Festival."

He chewed at the inside of his cheek for a long moment. "And if I say that I didn't question it because I hadn't thought something like this would happen? Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not," Glynda said, lifting her legs up onto the couch and curling into him. "But that's not really an answer, is it?"

He pulled her a little bit closer. "The truth is, not even Soleil had wanted to send her to the Vytal Festival. He wanted to keep her safe within the Council's protection - maybe for a few reconnaissance missions alongside a group of fully trained investigators. Actually, Blake's name was thrown into that discussion."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," James admitted, caressing her arm. "You'd be surprised by the way the Atlas Council functions sometimes...especially in meetings like that that turn contentious."

"I know you might not want to," Glynda started slowly. "But it might help - save for the things you legally can't discuss - to discuss the situation surrounding Penny and what happened to her. Maybe that would help lessen the guilt you feel over it."

James hesitated but nodded. "Alright."

"Where do you want to start?" She asked him, kissing his cheek reassuringly. "I'll figure it out, don't worry."

James sighed once more. "How about I start with the meeting where it was decided that she'd be attending the Vytal Festival under the pretense of being an Atlas Academy student."

"Okay," She agreed.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It was about a year ago - so the end of last year's term and the beginning of the autumn break. The project was in full swing and they'd finished all of the mechanics of it...and that was when the talks over the Vytal Festival began."

 _Addison Carrington, the Atlesian Prime Minister, buried her face in her hands in exasperation. "Why is it necessary for me to be here when the Department Of Defense, human resources, the Atlesian Ethics Council, etc could handle this matter?"_

 _"Because this relates to our kingdom's involvement in the Vytal Festival Tournament in a year," Dr. Ryans said, her voice perfectly even. "I'm the lead scientist on the team that developed P.E.N.N.Y -"_

 _"Dr. Ryans, with all due respect, that has nothing to do with my question as to why it's necessary for me to be here," Prime Minister Carrington sighed. "I would appreciate it if you would explain."_

 _"And you are not the lead scientist," Dr. Corson added coldly. "That title -"_

 _"Is shared with you," Ryans snapped, cooling her temper as she turned back to the prime minister. "We need you here, because we would like to enact a field test of the android."_

 _"Penelope," Soleil corrected._

 _Ryans sent him a sharp look. "Regardless of the fact that she has the aura of your daughter, your daughter has been dead for several years."_

 _Soleil flinched but forced himself to even his expression. "Of course, my apologies."_

 _"If you want to run a field test of the android, run a field test," Carrington told her. "I do not see why we need General Soleil, General Ironwood, yourself, Lilith Lanson, and myself to be aware of this. You and Corson could have -"_

 _"Prime Minister Carrington, I apologise for interrupting you but the reason we require all of you present for this meeting is because we need...well, Soleil is directly working with the project, Lanson is one of our top investigators -"_

 _"If you're going with that logic, then Blake Adel should be in this meeting too!" Carrington sighed heavily and shook her head. "Why am I needed for this?"_

 _Ryans swallowed hard. "Because we need your approval for the field test."_

 _Carrington raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"_

 _"Because..." Ryans stared at her as she bit her lip. "We need you to sign off on this motion because we would like to field test her in Vale during the Vytal Festival."_

 _Carrington looked at them in absolute horror. "Absolutely not! I had made it clear from the start that I found the premise of this endeavour to be unethical, let alone -"_

 _"But think of the benefits!" Lanson said quickly. "If we disguise her as a student of Atlas Academy, then we can have her -"_

 _"And if the rest of the world finds out about this?" Carrington challenged. "I highly doubt that the rest of the world is going to find this acceptable. I'm not allowing this."_

 _"I have an idea of for a compromise," Soleil said, and Carrington motioned for him to speak. "I personally do not want to send Penny to the Vytal Festival. My proposal is that we keep her safe within the protection of the Council and take her to areas such as the outskirts of the City Of Mantle. As well, we could add a few investigative missions - reconnaissance, etc - but, of course, alongside the group of fully trained investigators. Blake Adel would be a good lead for that group -"_

 _"Blake Adel would likely refuse to have anything to this," James said shortly. "I know him well; he's already angry with the limited amount of knowledge he's been given access to on the project - particularly because -"_

 _"We aren't doing what Arthur Watts and Merlot were trying to do," Ryans snapped. "They were trying to create a superior species of grimm and a human grimm hybrid -"_

 _"The aura work has traces of his work," James countered. "All of this is quasi legal and barely falls under ethics laws -"_

 _"How about this," Lanson said calmly. "All of us put this to a vote, and if we get the votes for one side or the other, that will be the end of the discussion of sending her specifically to the Vytal Festival."_

 _Carrington nodded shortly. "Alright."_

 _Lanson pursed her lips. "I say yes, we send her to the Vytal Festival as an Atlas Academy student."_

 _"I also support that motion," Corson agreed. "Yes, we send her."_

 _"No," James said firmly. "This is unethical, and completely wrong. No."_

 _Soleil hesitated but looked to James sadly. "Yes, we can send her...assuming she'll be constantly monitored and kept safe."_

 _"Of course," Corson said with a smile._

 _"No," Carrington said evenly. "Absolutely not."_

 _Ryans rolled her eyes. "Yes. We send her."_

 _Lanson smiled sickly at Carrington. "Looks like you're out of luck, prime minister. Sign the paperwork."_

 _Carrington took in a sharp breath but gave her a curt nod. "I am not going to be the one taking the fall if this goes to hell."_

 _"It won't," Corson said confidently. "It will all be fine."_

 _Carrington bit her lip. "It better be."_

"And that was not the last time Corson, Ryans, and Lanson managed to get under my skin and Carrington's," James said quietly. "The three of them eventually wore Soleil down to being on their side. They were fairly harsh, to be honest, and it was almost terrifying to watch. Carrington and I were in opposition of them but it was the two of us against the four of them. For all of her credibility, experience - let alone the fact that this year she was re elected as prime minister...they didn't want to listen to her. Foreign affairs and ethics were her primary concerns with the project, as were mine, but..."

"I'm sorry," Glynda said gently, squeezing his shoulder. "But it's going to be alright."

"How can it be alright when I've made a mistake that ended up compounded with something that I didn't push harder against?" James asked her. "How can it be alright when the world has suffered because of a mistake that I made? Let alone..."

"Let alone what?" Glynda watched him as she ran a hand through her long, messy, platinum blonde waves. "James?"

"Weiss," He said flatly. "Jacques dragged her back and -"

"I know," Glynda sighed. "James, you can't stop him. Legally speaking, she is his daughter -"

"I..." James trailed off and then spoke, his voice increasingly soft. "I can't help but be worried about her."

"...Damn it Katharine!" Ash shrieked from upstairs. "...That's my foot!"

"...Oh, I'm sorry Cinderella!" Katharine retorted. "...I never realised how damn precious your foot is!"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I'd be more worried about them. Weiss is more or less an adult, and she can handle herself."

James hesitated but nodded. "Okay."

"As for the two of them..." Glynda shook her head. "I worry about them all the time. Especially with...with..."

James brushed his thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears. "I know the Fall was horrible, and especially for you. I'm sorry."

Glynda stared at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms tightly around him and let him hold her. "I shouldn't be like this...we..."

"Glyns," James said, cupping her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling."

She was silent for a long moment; the only noise able to be heard were the footsteps and yelling between Ash and Katharine.

"Glynda?" James kissed her softly. "Whether or not you think less of yourself because of how you're reacting to this, I don't. You're just as strong as you've always been, and I could never think any less of you."

She bit her lip. "Maybe I'm being irrational..."

"Glynda, no matter what," James smiled weakly as he gently squeezed her. "I love you, and -"

"Katharine stole my piercer!" Ash shouted as she stormed into the room, causing both Glynda and James to groan. "What? Make her give it back!"

"What I want to know is why you have a piercer," James said, giving her a sharp look. "Please don't tell me that you've been using it on your friends."

Ash scoffed. "Nah, I've been using it on myself."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "What? Ashley Karen Goodwitch -"

Ash pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal her cold shoulder, black crop top. "See? I gave myself a navel piercing! I hope you don't mind I stole one of your diamond earrings to -"

"You did what?" Glynda stared at her daughter in complete shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "No, I just thought it looked cool. And Heather Adel has two piercings at the end of one of her eyebrows!"

Glynda stood up, adjusted her glasses, and narrowed her eyes. "And your father and I are not Blake and Allison."

"Not by any stretch of the imagination," James said as he stood up as well and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Ash blew on her hair irritably and then stormed back off to her room. "Damnation..."

Glynda restrained herself from laughing. "I'm not happy about it...but there's the tiniest bit of amusement in this."

James kissed her cheek. "I get that."

"Think we're going to be alright?" She asked him as the started towards their room.

He nodded, paused, and kissed her deeply. "As much as it can be, I suppose."

"I guess that's all we can hope for now," Glynda sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why is everything coming crashing down?"

"I don't know," He admitted ruefully. "I just don't know."


	94. October 7th: Patch

_**October 7th  
Patch  
5:33 PM**_

Blake Belladonna curled up next to her girlfriend where she was laying in bed. "You feeling any better?"

"I'm just tired," Yang said, trying her best not to think about her missing arm. "But as alright as I ever am these days."

Blake gently kissed her. "I'm always here for you, Yang."

Yang hesitantly scratched behind Blake's cat ears. "I wish you never tried to hide them…"

Blake sighed. "In a lot of places - especially Atlas - it's safer to hide."

Yang frowned. "I wish it wasn't that way."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Sorry if my mom has made you uncomfortable or anything," Yang said after an awkward silence. "More so my dad, though. He's kind of..."

"Overprotective?" Blake suggested with a smile. "My parents have always...let me run free and make my own choices but that doesn't mean that they weren't protective me in their own ways."

"Mom hasn't always...well..." Yang trailed off, struggling to think of the best way to explain it. "I guess...maybe I'm just a bit angry with her for...for how much importance she places on her tribe. I mean, I know she's the leader and that they need her...but we need her too. Dad's always worried about her when she's gone, and after I...after I tried going after her that one time with Ruby when I was little...well that was when he started to become as protective as he is. With me, anyways. Because of her...difficulties...they've both always been protective of Caitlin. Even more so now since she's...well...the Fall Maiden. That was an awkward conversation, by the way."

Blake laughed weakly. "I remember."

Yang bit her lip and then went on. "When we were living in the main kingdom for a few years because that's where the kinds of missions dad wanted to take were...well, there was that one girl who was always really mean to her...I may have hit her once but...let's just say that both this girl - who at the time was like...six - and her mom were both bitches. She provoked Caitlin one time and, for a six year old, she committed a horrible act of vandalism."

Blake couldn't even suppress her giggles. "What?"

"Caitlin ripped the pom poms out of her bike, tossed them on the ground, and stomped on them," Yang said, smiling herself. "After that...even if she wanted to play outside...if that girl was out then she wasn't allowed to. And she was only allowed to play with one of her friends when it was just the two of them because her friend would get violent towards other people...pushed one of the other girls Caitlin hung out with out of her tree house. So I guess my point is that my sister's social life was tightly managed to protect her. They didn't continue that once we moved back to Patch...but she's - her entire life - struggled to make friends or connect to people. I suppose that kind of explains why they're so protective of her, if you know what I mean."

"She's going to be okay, even as the Fall Maiden," Blake said reassuringly. "I know she's your younger sister and that you want to protect her...but she can do it herself."

"I hope so," Yang said, glancing out her window. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my sister, and I love her. Not in an icky way, but in a sibling way. You, on the other hand, I love in a quote un quote icky way."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically it means that if you wanted to have sex with me right here and right now that I would let you," Yang grinned. "You could touch me wherever you want, and I'd be okay with it."

Blake stared at her for a moment and then climbed on top of her. "You're really okay with this?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Yang exclaimed as Blake began to kiss her collarbone. "We've already kissed each other and stuck our tongues down each other's throats! And we've been dating for months...so..."

Blake rolled her eyes as she cupped Yang's breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yang said, leaning back blissfully as her partner continue to fondle her breasts. "Blake, really, I -"

"Can we -" Caitlin paused in the doorway, her green eyes wide and staring at the scene. Blinking a few times, she adjusted her glasses and then shifted awkwardly. "Um...what are you two doing?"

"Do you not know how to knock?" Yang asked her, sitting up ruefully as Blake's ears drooped sadly. "Seriously, if the door's closed shouldn't you -"

"I didn't..." Caitlin swallowed, struggling to find the right words. "Are you two having sex?"

"Caitlin!" Yang exclaimed in horror. "That's not -"

"Well if y'all wanted me to know not to come in then you should have put a tie on the door!" Caitlin took a step back as she blew on her bangs. "Seriously!"

"Does it look like we were planning on having sex?" Yang shrieked. "And why'd you have to interrupt it -"

"Like I said, if y'all had just put a tie on the door -" Caitlin protested.

"We wouldn't have done that in any case!" Blake exclaimed as she stared at her. "We don't want, for example, Raven and Tai to come up here and -"

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't let you -" Caitlin started.

"Oh my god!" Yang said in exasperation. "Blake and I are both adults -"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Caitlin exclaimed, pushing up her glasses. "Just ew, ew, ew!"

"You attend public high school!" Yang reminded her. "I mean, seriously, you've probably heard a lot of things that I could say at your classes -"

"Stop it!" Caitlin screamed. "That's all yucky -"

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she poked her head into the room. "Why's Caitlin screaming?"

"They were having sex!" Caitlin said quickly. "Or at least starting to when I walked in!"

Ruby giggled as she slapped her cousin's arm. "You're so sensitive!"

"But -" Caitlin started.

"Come on!" Blake rolled her eyes. "You're being kind of a prude."

"I am not a prude!" Caitlin said stubbornly, crossing her arms as she activated her powers as the Fall Maiden for effect. "Y'all are just -"

"Caitlin, calm down!" Yang started giggling as Blake wrapped her arms around her. "You're only proving our point!"

"I'm going to go work on my music!" Caitlin declared as she deactivated her powers and walked towards the door. "I've got a career I'm trying to get off the ground, and I've only just finished my work for my classes for today so -"

Ruby laughed as she headed out. "She's so funny, even when she's not trying to be."

Yang smirked. "Yeah."

Even though they hadn't been discussing the events of late, the small, green eyed blackbird had left the room with her thoughts completely tumultuous. She was not the only who felt this way, however. Below her, as she went and hid in her own room and began to continue work on her music, Allison was sitting curled up on the couch and struggling to focus on the parenting book she was reading as Tai continued to pace. This went on for several minutes, and the designer's thoughts wandered although most notably to when would her husband be out of the shower and ready to go on a walk with her. There was even a small part of her, if she was being honest, that wanted Cristal to storm into the room with Ozpin following her worriedly as a result of something having happened. That did not occur, however. Rather, the designer finally gave up on trying to read and instead slammed her book shut after marking her page. Startled, Tai stopped pacing and looked at her as she set her book aside, sighing but then deciding to break the tension.

"You know, Allison," He said with a smirk. "You've already got two kids - one that's twenty and the other that's going to be seventeen on the nineteenth - so do you really need to be reading those books?"

"Shut up," Allison said, tossing a throw pillow at him. "Either way it's been over ten years since Blake and I last had an actual baby to take care of and in December we'll have two. So, yes, Tai. I actually feel the need to read these books."

He rolled his eyes. "Raven's never touched one. Never let me, either. Probably a miracle that our kids aren't super messed up."

Allison laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Tai. I just won't feel ready if I haven't gone through a few of them."

"I take it that you've made Blake read them, then?" Tai asked her, and she nodded. "Did he actually read them or did he pretend to?"

"He actually read them," Allison sighed as she twisted her long dark hair in her hands. "But I probably wouldn't have needed to ask him to. He's so worried about me every second of every day that anything that could possibly make him feel better or at least reassured is a good thing."

Tai smiled. "I understand that. I get that way with Raven even though I try to keep it restrained so she doesn't get annoyed with me."

"It's actually pretty rare that Blake's overprotective nature can actually get on my nerves," Allison admitted as she rested a hand on her curve. "To be honest, it's kind of a relief. That probably has a lot to do with...well with everything on my mind that could possibly worry me but -"

"Allie?" Blake grinned as he came into the room and saw her. "How's my beautiful wife?"

"Exhausted, but that's because there are two babies in me that have a far different sleep cycle than I do," Allison rolled her eyes as she stood up and crossed her arms. "I doubt you understand how hard it is to sleep while being kicked."

Blake kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do know how that feels, because you move around more in your sleep than you care to admit."

Allison turned pink. "Blakey!"

"Aww, you know I love you," Blake pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I really do."

"I know," Allison smiled. "And I love you."

"So much that she makes you read books on how to take care of kids," Tai interjected with a smirk.

Blake rolled his eyes. "I'd read them regardless. After all, I want my wife and our babies to be perfectly happy, healthy -"

"When I say even 'are you sure you don't want talk about it' to Raven, she accuses me of being a sap," Tai said, running a hand through his hair. "But I'm not. I just want to -"

"You are a sap, don't even play," Raven said as she stepped through her portal and into the room. "Always have been, and always will be."

"Rae, you know that I -" Tai started, although he paused when she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I know why you're like this, but that doesn't mean I like it all the time," She said and he sighed. "You know full well how easily it can get on my nerves -"

"Which is the opposite of me, at least when it comes to that," Allison started giggling as Blake began to kiss her neck. "Case...in...point!"

Raven shrugged. "You're always wanting him to have his hands on you."

"That's true," Allison admitted almost sheepishly as Blake stopped and began to blush. "I do like it when I'm tightly in his arms -"

"Like this?" Blake suggested as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and held her close. "Is this what you like?"

"Damn it, Blake, you know it is!" Allison laughed and then kissed his cheek. "You know a lot of other things that I like too, but I'd rather not -"

"Why don't we discuss this on our walk?" He smiled as he kissed her. "See, I haven't forgotten."

Allison tightly wrapped her hand around his. "I'm glad."

Raven crossed her arms as Tai stared at her, albeit not speaking until Allison and Blake were out the door. "Don't get any ideas."

"About what?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "If you start trying to coddle me in front of...well...anyone, then I'm going to kick your shin hard enough to activate your aura."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Mainly because it does get annoying," Raven sighed. "Tai, I know that things have been hard lately but you can't -"

"I know, and I'm sorry," He said, wanting to hold her but deciding against it. "It's just...this whole thing with the Fall...it almost reminds me of when Summer died."

Raven bit her lip. "That was an accident, this was an attempt at...well I don't even quite know what. Anarchy, maybe."

Tai was quiet for a long moment. "Rae, do you feel guilty at all for Summer's death?"

Raven stared at him. "What would make you say that?"

"You refuse to talk about her most of the time, when you do it's always short, and after she died you went back to the tribe full force," Tai watched as she looked away. "Raven, I just want to understand."

"I know," She admitted, closing her eyes for a moment and then activating her maiden powers. "And that entire mission we...we had been looking for the Summer Maiden which I'm almost certain was Allison's mother...at least, at the time she would've inherited the powers Odette would have been in her late twenties early thirties. Qrow and I were fourteen when our mother died, and...look, Tai -"

"Rae -" He started as she deactivated her powers, fighting back tears.

"Tai, I don't think you understand," Raven hesitated but continued regardless. "Salem targeted us because she knew that we had a maiden or were close to one. These damn powers, these damn powers that have painted a target on my back, are what she was after and are probably why - other than her silver eyes - she had Summer killed. If anything...that whole experience only strengthened by viewpoint that there just is no beating her. She's...she's too strong."

Tai nervously stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I've never held your views against you. I've never held anything - not even your powers as the Spring Maiden - against you. You're probably not going to like this, but I love you too much to let anything stand between us."

"You're such a sap..." She muttered as she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him. "But you're my sap, aren't you?"

"Forever," Tai murmured, pulling her closer. "I married you because I only wanted you, now didn't I?"

"Of course you did," Raven sighed as she let him hold her. "Don't start to think that this is normal."

"I know it's not," He said as he began to tread his fingers through her feathery hair. "But that doesn't mean that I think you love me any less."

Raven softly kissed him. "I do love you."

Tai kissed her again. "I love you too, Raven."

"Alright," Cristal said as she walked into the room, still on her scroll. "Yes, have it dealt with! I just can't believe that it took you a month to work up the courage to tell me that that had happened! Things break, it's okay. Seriously, Kira, why would I think that you had spilled coffee all over my desktop on purpose? Regardless, all of those files are backed up and that was a reasonably old computer anyways. Just get the newer model in and the data transferred into the new one before I come back to Atlas in a few weeks. You'll get it done? Good."

Raven and Tai immediately split apart upon her getting off of the call and shoving her scroll in her back pocket.

"What was that about?" Raven asked her.

"My assistant had gone into my office to forward a few things to me and accidently spilled a large cup of coffee on my computer," Cristal shrugged. "It's not going to be terribly expensive to replace it, and that was something I was going to do anyways."

"Your definition of not terribly expensive is different from ours," Tai shook his head. "And it's not as if we aren't reasonably wealthy ourselves."

Cristal sighed. "Yeah, well, I also found out that one of the first things I'm going to have to do when I get back to Atlas in the beginning of November is meet with James and Prime Minister Carrington regarding restrictions that are going to be placed on the SDC as a result of the Fall."

"That sounds enjoyable," Raven commented dryly. "Does the Atlas Council usually have to discuss things like this with you?"

"James insists on it because he thinks it's fair but it's not required," Cristal admitted. "Which is easily proven, considering that they don't tell Jacques when they give him a slap on the wrist for things like acquisitions or the like. Instead he sees the small businesses he was trying to acquire get extra funds from the Council."

"Sounds about right," Raven said. "After all, who wants to give that standing prick a warning?"

"No one," Cristal agreed with a smirk. "Now, obviously, I've never tried acquisitions but I'm not stupid. I know that if I suggested it that I'd be told no because the SDC is already has an extensive national and world wide business network."

"Lana's going to have a hell of a time running the SDC in thirty years or something along those lines," Tai commented, and Cristal shrugged. "Unless she's not going to be running it, that is."

"She might," Cristal said slowly. "Edward's been clear that he wants to go into something related to the fine arts, and while Lana isn't opposed to the idea she also wants to...well, I wonder if her..."

"If the baby that you're having in May would want it and if she'd be willing to let them have it if that turned out to be the case when it came time to actually decide?" Raven finished gently, and Cristal nodded. "Don't worry about things you're not going to have to worry about for twenty to thirty more years."

Cristal nodded. "Sorry, I just...I've been a mess recently."

"Well, I can't imagine that things have been easy for you," Raven said, and the woman nodded as she adjusted her glasses. "Look, you're tired, you're still stressed from all of the shit that went wrong with the Vytal Festival, and on top of all of that you're pregnant."

"Which I'm happy about," Cristal said, crossing her arms. "Oz and I agreed that we'd try and have another child, we just were surprised by how quickly -"

"Chrissy, there's something that we need to -" Ozpin started, pausing when he saw Raven and Tai. "Are Allison and Blake -"

"Went out for a little while," Raven snapped. "And let me guess, there's something that -"

"Raven -" Cristal started dangerously.

Ozpin wrapped an arm gently around her waist. "I got...an interesting report from Qrow that affects all of us."

"Oh, lovely!" Raven exclaimed sarcastically. "My brother somehow hasn't gotten himself killed going after random, dangerous people in Mistral!"

"Well, actually, he isn't going after anyone," Ozpin said, and she raised an eyebrow. "He's there to speak with Leonardo Lionheart, Haven's headmaster, to try and get him to redouble his efforts against Salem."

Raven scoffed. "Because of all people, Leonardo Lionheart wouldn't change sides? Zoe Lancer had to have been the last person you expected to do so and yet she did. Lionheart's a coward - that much has always been obvious - and you're a fool for trusting him."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "And you're not a hypocrite for saying that?"

Raven took in a sharp breath. "I am not weak!"

"There's a difference between being strong and being powerful," Ozpin countered, both him and Branwen giving into their mutual distaste for each other. "You may be the latter, but that doesn't make you the former."

"Oz!" Cristal stared at him in shock. "That's not fair at all!"

Raven clenched her fists. "Whether or not that's true, you're neither. If you were, you'd have been able to defeat Salem ages ago."

"There are nuances behind that that have -" Ozpin started.

"What you can't see," Raven snapped. "Is how blinded you are. You're too blind, too weak to see that you are fighting a war you simply can't win."

"That's not true -" Ozpin protested.

"I've said this to you before, but I'll say it again," Raven glared at him as she crossed her arms. "How many more people are going to have to die in this war of yours before you realise that you just can't win? How many people will have to suffer because of it? And, above all else, how many more people are going to have to die before you finally decide to sacrifice yourself?"

Ozpin sighed. "Things aren't as simple as you'd like them to be, Raven."

"Oh, really?" She challenged. "How is it not a simple concept that -"

"I've made mistakes," Ozpin said, his arm tightening around Cristal. "But at least I haven't run away."

Raven was silent for a moment. "That's too far."

"Because it's true?" He asked her.

Raven scowled at him and then stormed out of the room.

"That wasn't fair to her," Cristal said irritably after a moment even though she wasn't thrilled with the things Raven had said to Oz. "Really, provoking her? She -"

"I have to agree, Oz," Tai said, glancing towards where she'd went. "And I get that the two of you have a...mutual hatred of sorts...but that doesn't mean -"

"Tai -" Ozpin started.

"I'm going to go try and calm her down," Tai said, following after her.

Cristal looked to Ozpin, her grey eyes flaring. "You know that wasn't fair, and Raven's right that you went too far."

Ozpin was silent for a moment and then sighed. "I shouldn't have attacked her, but that doesn't make my points any less valid."

Cristal shook her head. "Raven is both strong and powerful. And I've known her for years, she's one of my closest friends, and I understand her on a fundamental level. She's been through more than she'd care to admit to you and I wish you could see that."

"I shouldn't take out my stress on her either," Ozpin eventually said, and Cristal raised an eyebrow. "I've been on edge more since the Fall, and -"  
"And what?" Cristal asked him, as the two of them sat down and he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Oz, what is it?"

"Nothing," He said, gently pushing up her glasses and then kissing her cheek. "Nothing."

Cristal rested her head on his shoulder as he began to stroke her long white curls. "Oz, you know that I see right through you."

He hesitated. "I don't want you to worry about anything you don't have to."

She bit her lip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I..." Ozpin trailed off worriedly. "Chrissy, I know you've got a lot on your mind right now with your company, with everything that's happened, and the baby -"

"You're worried about the baby, aren't you?" Cristal stared at him, her eyes wide. "You...you want to have it, don't you?"

Ozpin brought her closer. "Cristal...you know I do. I know you're scared, but -"

"Of course I'm scared!" Cristal broke down in sobs against her will. "How can I not be scared? I'm terrified to my wits end that I'll miscarry, I'm terrified that Salem's going to kill you, and I'm terrified that when we get back to Atlas that everything is going to come crashing down! My mother keeps telling me not to worry, but I...I can't help it!"

Ozpin gently rubbed her back. "Nothing is going to happen to our family, I promise. The baby is going to be okay, I'm going to be okay, Lana and Edward will be okay, and so will you. I promise."

Cristal curled into him as she cried. "I..."

"Chrissy, you know that you can say anything to me and that I'll still love you," Ozpin pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "What's bothering you?"

"About everything or about the Fall?" She asked him weakly. "Because if you're wondering why the Fall has been so hard on me, it's because I could have lost you that night, and also because I watched my...my sister die. I thought I was over her death but...but clearly I'm not..."

"Cristal..." Ozpin murmured as he continued to rub her back. "This would have upset anyone, not just you. What you're feeling isn't irrational, I promise."

She was silent for a long moment as she curled tighter into him. "Oz, please don't ever leave me..."

"I won't," He swore, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I love you, Cristal, and I -"

She sighed heavily as her scroll went off. "It's my mother..."

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," He reminded her gently. "And if she asks questions later, I'll tell her I was doing any number of unspeakable things to you."

Cristal laughed weakly as she answered the video call. "Hello."

Victoria pursed her lips as she took in her daughter's appearance. "You've been crying. Is something wrong?"

Cristal glanced away as she adjusted her glasses. "Well...uh..."

"I shouldn't have asked," Victoria said quickly. "Sorry, I'm just...a bit angry with someone in particular right now and - before you ask - it's not Jacques."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Then who?"

"Soleil," Victoria said, venom lacing her voice. "He actually tried to justify what he did with Penelope's aura, even after I made the point that our daughter would have been much happier if she could have just died naturally rather than...well...rather than letting herself be taken off a machine after her aura was stripped from her."

Cristal flinched. "That sounds unpleasant."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not worry you about it," Victoria sighed. "Are you at least doing alright?"

"As...as much as I can be," She said, and Ozpin gave her a light squeeze. "I..."

"Cristal," Victoria said slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you that worrying to the extreme about your pregnancy is just going to make you sick?"

She hesitated. "Well, I -"

"I know that's what you're worried about because we've discussed this more than once," Victoria gave her a pointed look. "I'm sure Ozpin has told you the same thing. For fuck's sake, Nicholas told you the same things Ozpin and I and I suspect Blake, Allison, and Raven are telling you now!"

Cristal's grey eyes went wide behind her glasses. "I...I..."

Victoria softened her tone when she realised how that likely sounded. "Cristal, I know that I've never shown you it...but your father had written a letter...one that he had stashed away viewing it as more of a journal entry...that was intended for you. He knew full well that he was dying...but he hadn't quite known -"

"It's all my fault that he died!" Cristal exclaimed as she stood up and brushed away tears from her eyes. "He was defending me, and -"

"Oh my god, of all of the nasty things that Jacques has said to you, that's the one that stuck?" Victoria shook her head. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee, if anyone is responsible for your father's death it's me! I probably damn near gave him a heart attack just by being there -"

"But he was still -" Cristal started as she choked off in sobs.

"Nicholas didn't die because of you, and I..." Victoria was silent for a moment as Ozpin came over to his wife and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Cristal, do you have any idea how happy he was when he found out that you were pregnant? Because earlier that night Ozpin had asked him if he could marry you and Nicholas had agreed. He knew that you were going to have someone you love close to you for the rest of your life, and he was hoping more than anything else that you'd be happy."

Cristal tried to respond, but she could barely speak. "I...I know...about that...last..."

"Cristal," Victoria said, her voice surprisingly maternal. "I don't think you realise just how proud your father would be of you if he was still alive, how happy he'd be for you. But I know that he would be. I'm going to let you have some time alone, but please don't tear yourself to pieces. Whether or not you and I always get along, I still want you to be okay."

Cristal shakily set her scroll down as Ozpin watched her in concern. "I..."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said as she turned to face him and tried to steady her breathing. "Is there anything I can do that will make you feel any better?"

Cristal stared at him for a moment but then nodded weakly. "Hold me..."

Ozpin quickly came over to her and pulled her tightly into his arms, stroking her hair. "Our family is going to be okay, I promise."

She hesitantly took one of his hands and placed it over her small curve. "Are you sure?"

Ozpin nodded and kissed her. "I'm sure. You, me, Lana, Edward, and the baby will be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen."

Cristal threw her arms tightly around him. "I love you..."

"I love you too," He whispered, holding her closer still. "And it's all going to be alright. You and our family mean the world to me, Cristal. No one's going to harm us. I promise..."


	95. October 19th: Southern Vale

_**October 19th  
Southern Vale  
4:36 PM**_

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend, Jaune," His third eldest sister, Jenna, said as they continued to walk along the shore as waves pounded against the rocks. "It sounds to me like everything that happened that night was awful. I haven't heard any reports...considering that the only part of the kingdom that's back online with the rest of the world is -"

"Patch," Jaune said miserably. "The island of Patch. It's not a terribly small island - I mean, it's got about two million residents and it's not overcrowded. And there are three major cities there...but that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck for the rest of us."

"It's only been a few weeks," Jenna reminded him. "The Kingdom Of Atlas, in conjunction with our own kingdom, will get us back online. As for Beacon -"

"So much of it was destroyed..." Jaune pushed aside the thoughts of the battle that were still looming in his mind. "And that...that bitch killed Pyrrha!"

Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, please calm down."

"How can I calm down?" He asked her, tears threatening at the corner of his eye. "How can I calm down when I know that she's dead, when I know that the woman I love..."

"Jaune," Jenna said calmly. "I don't mean this to be cold or unfeeling, but there will be other women out there who want to be with you, who you'll want to be with. You're only eighteen, and would you really have married the first woman you dated?"

Jaune glared at her. "Pyrrha was different, she was -"

"I know that you have strong feelings towards her," Jenna said as she dropped her hand. "But that doesn't mean that you should let them dominate you. Mother didn't let her feelings dominate her when father -"

"Mother had been cheating on him to begin with!" Jaune snapped. "She had been, and it was because -"

"I know, she only married our father because she was already pregnant with me and at the time thought that since he looked like Nicholas Cage that he was worth it," Jenna sighed. "She still had eventually grown to care about him a little -"

"Then explain why, at nine years old, I walked in on her having sex with another man?" Jaune shook his head. "All I've ever wanted is to have the opposite of what our parents did, and that's true love. And that...that's what I felt for Pyrrha."

Jenna sighed once more as they continued walking. "Jaune, I'm not trying to discredit your feelings, but you can't cling to this girl as if she's your life line forever. Here's a better example: when my husband was killed on a hunting mission -"

"You turned into a cold, unfeeling bitch," Jaune snapped, and Jenna paused for a moment. "I know that, because you refuse to even talk to your daughter about him, and she was two when he died -"

"Jaune, I am ten years older than you and this is something that happened three years ago," Jenna clenched her fists as she stared down her brother. "You're an asshole sometimes, and you've never lacked the ability to piss me off but -"

"You're the one who acted as if it never happened, as if he never existed!" Jaune shouted. "I know that you love your daughter with all your being and that you protect her because of what happened, but -"

"Listen to me!" Jenna roared, and Jaune fell silent. "I will not stand here and listen to you nitpick my life choices and criticise me for them because at the end of the day you're nothing but a teenager! A lovestruck teenager who knows nothing about what this world is really like! Hazel meant everything to me, and with him gone -"

"How do you even know he's dead?" Jaune asked her, venom dripping from his voice. "How do you know that, Missus Rainart, when a body was never found?"

Jenna looked away. "Either way, Hazel left me alone with our two year old daughter who was never going to know her father. It hurt me deeply, and still does. Why do you think I try so hard to be a statue of indifference? It's because I don't want anything to ever hurt me like that again."

"Hazel was kind of crazy, Jenna," Jaune pointed out, still angry with her for her words about Pyrrha. "He was a supporter of the White Fang -"

"And while I do not agree with their tactics of absolute violence and terrorism, they have a point about human mistreatment of the faunus," Jenna looked out onto the breaking waves. "Hazel even agreed with me on that. When he took that mission - much to my surprise since he hadn't even ever studied as a huntsman - I thought he was going to try and reason with some of them. He never came back. Maybe he was trying to find his sister after she died...or maybe he was trying to find the man he blamed for her death to give him a piece of his mind, I don't know. All I know is that if I see him again that he is getting seriously bitch slapped for leaving me alone with our daughter."

Jaune crossed his arms. "Who'd she blame for his sister's death? A grimm he was trying to hunt down?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jenna shook her head, anger rising in her as she thought of her husband. "I may have loved Hazel at the time he died or disappeared, but I certainly don't feel that way now. Bitter, angry, and alone might be better ways of describing what I feel."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "But who -"

"I can't say that I'm particularly happy to be agreeing with Hazel," Jenna said slowly. "But there's a reason I didn't want you attending Beacon and it was not just because you faked your transcript."

Jaune gave her a funny look. "I'm so lost."

"Which makes sense," Jenna said, turning to face him once more. "You're going to hate this, but -"

"We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees, catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees! There's endless possibilities and, no, that's not hyperbole! Our motto is _Campe Diem_ , and that means I'm telling you: we've got -"

"Shut up before I kill you!" Jenna shrieked, activating her semblance and causing dangerously dark clouds to form over head.

Jaune swallowed hard and took a step back. "Sorry."

Jenna narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to calm down and dissipate the storm she'd almost created. "Do you have any idea just how insufferable you are?"

"You still didn't answer my -" Jaune started anxiously.

"Ozpin!" She shrieked, starting to storm back up towards the house. "Ozpin is the reason that Hazel's sister is dead!"

"I don't believe that," Jaune said stubbornly as he followed her, remembering the headmaster as somewhat eccentric but still a decent man. "I mean, did you hear about -"

Jenna turned to face him once they reached the steps of the deck, fuming as she spoke. "Was I born yesterday? Yeah, of course I've heard all about how he and fucking Cristal Schnee are having another child."

"Jenna, what the hell are you ranting your ass of about?" The eldest of the Arc sisters, Edeline said as she came out. "Leo and I -"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you and Leonard are worried about," Jenna hissed, and Edeline rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to live here," She reminded her. "After all, this is my house. I can kick you to the curb at any time, and while I know that you put on a nice little caring front for the rest of us - save for your daughter - I also know that you've got no temper control and shout at the first person who disagrees with you."

Jaune bit his lip. "She just did that to me. Said that while she's sorry about what happened with Pyrrha and the Fall that I need to get over and move on with my life because there are 'other fish in the sea' or some bullshit like that."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Edeline exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug and glaring at Jenna. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll finish making the pancakes you're adorable friend Nora asked for. I know that it's kind of a late lunch, but I don't think you've eaten anything today -"

"Oh, quit trying to be the mom to all of us," Jenna spat. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Edline rolled her eyes as she watched Jenna storm off to the small extension of the house where she lived with her daughter. "Oh, she can go fuck herself. She's a self righteous bitch, and to be honest she's been a hot mess since she lost Hazel. She'll deny it, claim she hates him with all her being. but that's how she hides her pain. She just doesn't realise how obvious she is."

Jaune nodded. "Where are the others?"

"In the kitchen," Edeline grinned. "I'm a pastry chef, Jaune, and everyone knows that I have a kitchen larger than my master bedroom for good reason. And my and Leo's bedroom is anything but small."

Jaune smiled weakly. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's going to be a bit of mess, but it'll be okay for the time being," Edeline shrugged as they entered the kitchen. "Leo, are you -"

"It's all fine!" He assured her. "But Nora's asking for coffee and I can't find -"

"No!" Jaune shrieked, and they all stared at him. "Don't give her coffee!"

Leo looked at him in amusement. "Why not?"

"Because it will make her insanely hyperactive!" Jaune sent Nora a sharp look, which she returned by sticking out her tongue. "I know! When we were at Beacon and had a food fight -"

"Oh, please, you didn't really have a food fight!" Lacey Arc began to giggle - she was the closest to his age at only two years older. "Come on! You're too nice!"

"You overestimate my character!" Jaune declared solemnly. "I brutally attacked Weiss Schnee with a baguette -"

"No you didn't -" Ren started.

"I'd like to see him try!" Nora added with a sly grin as she hopped up into Ren's arms and kissed him. "Ren, wanna reenact it right here and right now?"

"Are you really asking to reenact a food fight in my kitchen?" Edeline asked her, hands on her hips. "You've gone mad if you think I'll be okay with that."

Kathleen, who was only six and a half years younger than Edeline, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered dramatically. "Listen, Eda, why don't we let them do it and then -"

"Absolutely not!" Edeline pried her arm off of her. "I don't want to see my work space ruined."

"It wouldn't be ruined," Kathleen said with a smirk. "Hadley, Isla, and I could help!"

Leonard started laughing as he looked at the three of them. "Over my dead body. The three of you have a serious destructive streak."

Isla pressed a hand to her forehead dramatically. "Oh, no!"

"I'm dying!" Hadley declared, falling to the ground.

"No, you're not," Nora said, looking at her funny. "You're trying to fuck with all of our brains because you're weird."

Hadley glared at her as she stretched out on the ground. "I'm dying, damn it!"

Ren laughed. "Okay then."

Nora kissed his cheek and then looked back to her. "So, you're dying."

"I have been mortally wounded!" She declared. "By the spear of my sister's practicality!"

"Pancakes are done!" Leo declared, tossing a few towards Nora who grasped them and almost immediately shoved them in her mouth. "Are they good?"

Nora finished the three she had before grinning. "Hell yeah!"

"Things will turn around," Edeline said gently to her brother. "They have to, considering that we're living like this."

Jaune couldn't even help but laugh. "I guess." He half conceded with a small smile in the moment.


	96. November 2nd: 3459 Oakland Lane

_**November 2nd**_  
 _ **3459 Oakland Lane**_  
 _ **City Of Atlas**_  
 _ **Atlas**_  
 _ **6:34 PM**_

Weiss bit her lip as she continued to walk through the halls of the expansive manor where she had been raised. It all felt so different to her; although she had spoken with her mother, Whitley, and Jacques since she'd been back, she had done so in an almost resigned and most certainly detached way. It was strange to refer to Jacques as her father now that she knew he was not, but was stranger was the way her mother looked at her, almost as if she knew that she was aware. Since being dragged back to Atlas after the Fall Of Beacon several weeks prior, Weiss had - by choice - spent most of her time locked away in her room. She had even spent her eighteenth birthday alone and a part of her couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her from leaving. She was an adult, she had every right to leave but yet there was something in her that she felt was holding her back.

Maybe it was the pity she felt for her mother, the pity that forced her to want to make everything better. She had already been through so much pain and she most certainly didn't need any more. Upon seeing Weiss early that morning, she had broken down in sobs as soon as the two of them had entered the garden. At least while she had been with Weiss, she had - however painfully - forced herself to remain sober as she incoherently apologised for everything that she claimed she had done that had destroyed her daughter's life. She hadn't said it, but the way she had spoken was enough in the mind of the young woman to safely assume that her mother had figured out that she was aware of her true identity as the daughter of Willow Schnee and James Ironwood rather than of Willow Schnee and Jacques Gele.

Klein was the only one who had bothered to check on her, though, and it was clear that he was not doing so because Jacques or Willow had been ordering him to. The message that he had delivered not all that long ago - that Jacques wished to speak with her - had been on orders, the constant checking to make sure that she wasn't completely lonely or berating herself had not. He had brought her tea and crumpets every day at high noon since she'd been back, and he had stayed and spoken with her about the happy memories she had from Beacon as well as her friends. He had been unfazed by her coming out as bisexual, and had also been supportive. It felt nice, even with all of the loneliness surrounding her, to be able to easily talk with someone who cared about her. She had talked to Ruby a few times but, even with the boosted signal which kept Patch online, the video had not always been great. There was one other person she particularly wanted to talk to - not her teammates as she still managed to have relatively frequent contact with them - and that was her biological father. But, to her dismay, she hadn't had such luck.

"Mirror, tell me..." Weiss sung softly as she continued to walk. "Who's the loneliest of all..."

"Good afternoon, sister," A perfectly clipped, young male voice said. "Or should I say good evening? Regardless, it's a pleasure to see you out of your room for a change."

Weiss sighed as she sidestepped him. "Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today."

He smiled. "Klein made crepes for breakfast, which you missed considering that you slept until eleven thirty in the morning."

Weiss eyed him as he clasped his hands behind his back. "What do you want?"

Whitley hesitated. "I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier."

Weiss flinched, glancing towards the door not terribly far down the corridor. "Mother?" She asked nervously.

Whitley shook his head. "You of all people should know that she's already drinking in the garden. I think this was a man."

Weiss glanced up, biting at her lip.

"I just wanted to warn you," Whitley said, not at all sincere although there was a part of him that genuinely cared for his sister. "I heard he had asked to speak with you."

Weiss set a hand to her hip. "I'll be fine."

Whitley nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you will. You're strong, like Winter."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You never liked Winter."

"True," Whitley admitted, dropping his hand. "But you can't deny her resolve."

Weiss eyed him suspiciously. "You...seem different."

Whitley crossed his arms. "If you must know, my problems with Winter primarily come from the fact that she willingly let herself be raised by our dear aunt Cristal and was perfectly fine with being removed from mother and father even if she visited."

Weiss stared at him for a moment. "Whitley, you know full well how aunt Cristal gained custody over her."

"By making..." Whitley swallowed and lowered his voice as he spoke. "I want to say false statements about father but I know that...I know that everything she had said was true."

Weiss shifted nervously. "Whitley -"

"Weiss," He said, rubbing his neck. "You're not going to like the sound of this but please give up your claim to the SNIHI."

She glared. "Why, so you can have it?"

"Because by the time he's going to try and give it to you he'll..." Whitley stared at her with his eyes wide. "Weiss, I'm just as afraid of him as you are but he wants me to do something to ensure that I get it instead of you."

Weiss crossed her arms. "And why should I believe you?"

"Does the possibility surprise you?" He queried, and she was silent. "Weiss, you don't have to believe me but I want to keep you safe. Especially because...especially because father is going to be taking a pretty big hit soon, and not just because of the Council's trade and acquisition restrictions. He..."

"He what?" Weiss asked him, using a smaller part of her semblance to probe him for any sense of dishonesty.

Whitley lowered his voice even further to little more than a murmur. "He's been, as we both know full well, evading taxes, committed corporate bribery to shut down a few of his smaller competitors, attempted to no avail to slander Cristal, and...and...this is new but he's been helping launder money to Arthur Watts who was a major business partner of his despite there being warrants for his arrest during the early days of the SNIHI."

Weiss took in a sharp breath, her semblance telling her that everything he was saying was true. "And you want to take that?"

"I want to make it better," Whitley said, looking at his feet. "I want to take it over in my twenties and make it better. You know why? Because father's legacy doesn't have to be ours. To be honest, I don't even know why you're still here. You can leave whenever you want and not come back so why haven't you?"

Weiss's eyes went wide as she realised why. "Because I...because there's a part of me that can't come to peace with who I am quite yet."

Whitley awkwardly embraced her. "Good luck with father."

Weiss began to walk the little bit more she needed to in order to be just outside his study. "Thank you..." She whispered as soon as her half brother was gone.

"...I'm not talking about the good of my company!" Jacques shouted. "I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire kingdom!"

"...That is a load of garbage, and you know it." The tense voice of James Ironwood replied, and Weiss hesitated but then opened the door and glanced inside.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques snapped.

"Jacques," James

Jacques set down his whisky roughly. "You are a well known, tactical leader, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!"

James sighed. "You are blowing it out of proportion."

"The Council will never agree to it!" Jacques glared at him. "Carrington might, but as far as I'm concerned the woman is bat shit insane! All she seems to care about are tightening our ethics laws, slapping her hand down along with the Council on my attempts at expansion, and that doesn't even include -"

"Regardless of your views on Carrington," James said calmly. "I hold two seats on the Council."

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions in the stock market!" Jacques narrowed his eyes at the man. "And it has hurt the SDC much less, which leads me to believe you are intentionally favouring Cristal! I can assure that I have not forgotten just how much you continue to cost me every day!"

"So this is about you," James stated plainly.

Weiss tensed as the door shut behind her and the two men turned to look at her.

"Miss Schnee!" James said formally, although he was surprised and couldn't push away the fact that he wanted to talk to her. "My apologies, I should have been gone by now."

"It...it's okay," Weiss stammered.

James turned to Jacques and gave him a pointed look. "We'll continue this at another time."

Jacques nodded curtly. "Indeed. Klein can show you out."

James shook his head. "Don't worry, I know the way."

"And do tell Carrington that I expect to have a serious meeting with her," Jacques added.

James nodded. "I'm sure she will be thrilled." He said dryly.

"She better be," Jacques muttered under his breath.

James turned to his daughter. "Please know that you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it."

Weiss bit her lip but nodded as he left.

Jacques eyed her, almost bemused. "Did you forget your manners while you were away?"

Weiss's fingers curled in annoyance at the comment but sighed. "No, father. I'm sorry."

Jacques ignored her. "Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?"

Weiss stepped towards his desk. "Well, they weren't there." She said mildly.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank," Jacques commented irritably. "I'd bet Carrington had something to do with that but then again I doubt the Council takes her seriously half the time. After all, she's only a fifty two year old woman - nevermind that she's been involved in politics since she was in her early twenties. But I suppose that the Council trusts James, for better or for worse. He trusts Ozpin, which is beyond my comprehension. The man, for reasons that still perplex me, married Cristal although not without bedding her and getting her pregnant first."

Weiss shifted uncomfortably. "I trust Ironwood."

Jacques turned towards her irritably. "Thanks to him, minus a few consolations for the SDC and its major areas of export, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms. A precautionary measure, as he puts it, until we're certain no one is going to declare war. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me."

"Well..." Weiss said, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "I'm sure a lot of people feel extra hostile towards Atlas because the system was hacked by Arthur Watts, our kingdom was unable to adequately defend Vale, and we also sent a sentinet android to the Festival which - I believe Carrington made this statement the other day - was a grave mistake to even develop, considering the fuzzy ethics surrounding the android and the fact that the aura had been, albeit willingly, taken from a dying girl who had been tossed off a third story balcony."

"Yes, it's quite peculiar that Soleil decided that it would be a good idea to use your aunt's aura but it's also true that she agreed," Jacques shook his head. "It's stupid, is what it is. They should have just taken it from her as she died."

Weiss flinched. "But she wouldn't have been able to consent."

"She was fatally injured and had hours to live," Jacques countered. "Wouldn't it have been to have just put her out of her misery?"

Weiss sighed. "I don't believe so."

"You sound a lot like Cristal," Jacques noted. "Seems like going to Beacon really did influence you negatively, as I feared. Ozpin being headmaster is an annoyance all on its own but with Cristal having been there the majority of the time...can you even believe that she's pregnant? I wouldn't have believed it myself if she hadn't started showing, however slightly."

"I'm happy for them," Weiss said, and Jacques raised an eyebrow.

"You're happy for your aunt?" He repeated slowly in disbelief. "The woman who took your sister away from me and your mother? You're happy that she's with child? She's already likely ruined the lives of the two she already has, let alone the fact that -"

The door swung open at the other end of his study and an - however small - imposing woman with faded red curls pulled up into her standard elaborate coiffure walked in.

"Jacques," Victoria said coldly. "You and I need to have a little chat."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Somehow you've managed to live to seventy three years old and still be the most obnoxious and manipulative person on the planet."

"I do take pride in it," Victoria replied with a smirk. "I also take pride in being the woman that has been slowly taking you down over the years, starting with playing you for a fool even if Cristal isn't necessarily who I would have wanted to run the SDC."

Weiss awkwardly stepped aside to allow her grandmother to walk towards him.

"Now," Victoria said, shrugging off her fur coat. "I have a few questions about...well...let us just say that I am personally offended by some of things you said about Cristal in that interview the other day."

Jacques rolled his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

Victoria pulled the article up on her scroll and shoved it in his face. "Are you stupid or are you just pretending to be? You said that she's the same type of snake as her mother and that that is why you think it is horrible that she's pregnant again. Let me tell you something: my daughter and I don't always see eye to eye but I will defend her against you. The very last thing that I would describe Cristal as is a snake and, frankly, I'm happy for her and Ozpin. The two of them are going to be just fine, and I'm sure that their third child will be too. But you...you're going to feel it come down on you hard. Don't forget all that I can do to you, Jacques, because I have more information on you than you would care to admit."

Jacques sent Weiss a sharp look. "You will be performing in a small SNIHI charity concert in the coming weeks. Start practising. I will deal with this."

Weiss slipped out of his office, anxiety pooling in her. "Damn..."

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee?" Klein asked her as he approached her, having been waiting for her. "I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold. I hear Victoria's in there. Has she said anything damning?"

Weiss smiled as she took the mug from him. "She's not my favourite person in the world...but I think she's got something on him."

Klein smirked. "Of course she does."

"is my mother doing alright?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I spoke with her not that long ago. Actually, General Ironwood came to speak to her shortly after, I assume, he had left your father's study."

"You mean Jacques's," Weiss said quietly as she began to walk down the hall with him, sipping on her coffee.

Klein smiled. "And so you know?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes."

"I know your father - being James I refer to - cares about you," Klein said kindly. "Your mother too, even if neither of them can comfortably express that. They may not be lovers anymore, but they are friends. I hope you know how much they care for you."

Weiss's smile only grew. "Thanks, Klein."

"You know," He said slowly. "Your aunt Cristal is back in Atlas. If you ever want to talk to someone else in your family, I'd be more than willing to take you to see her."

Weiss nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't push away people who care about you," Klein gently warned her. "You'll feel so much better if you know you're not alone. Knowing your mother, that's especially true."


	97. November 18th: 7213 Iris Lane

_**November 18th  
7213 Iris Lane  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
8:39 PM**_

Edward smirked as he tapped his sister's shoulder. "I got a philosophical question for you."

Lana groaned. "Why?"

His smirk only grew as he sat down on the sette in the library. "Well, it's more of a series of philosophical questions. You know, about what the world might look like if certain things had happened or hadn't happened."

Lana crossed her arms as she leaned back on the chaise lounge. "Okay, that could be somewhat interesting."

"You're still bitter about being pulled out of classes for the time being, aren't you?" He asked her, and she glared. "You know, I'm surprised that Caitlin's even still bothering to go to classes, with all the shit that's gone down."

"She's too studious to stop," Lana replied tersely. "She feels better if there's regularity in her life, anyways."

"Heather was bitchy about leaving too," Edward pointed out. "Although...not as bitchy as Coco."

"I don't know why Coco hasn't just run off to Vacuo with her teammates if that's really what she wants to do," Lana sighed. "Maybe it's because she actually does care what her parents think, even if she doesn't want to admit it? Or, more likely, she doesn't want to upset Allison."

"So like you with mommy?" Edward suggested, and Lana looked down at her hands. "Lanie, you're not a carbon copy of her, as much as you want to believe that."

Lana bit her lip. "Who's to say I'm not?"

"Uh...the fact that you have a lot of daddy's features suggest that," He said, and she didn't respond. "You have dark hair, and a facial structure more similar to his than mommy's. Yeah, you have her grey eyes and her temperament but that doesn't mean you aren't your own person."

"Can I tell you a secret that I've been afraid of telling mommy and daddy even though..." Lana trailed off. "Even though I think they'll...no, I know they'll still love me?"

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion. "What can you tell your little brother and not them?"

"It's not that I can't..." Lana said quietly. "It's that I can't bring myself to."

"Well what is it?" He pressed.

"I..." Lana sighed heavily. "I'm gay. I like girls - I exclusively am attracted to other girls."

He was silent for a long moment. "How come you've never said anything?"

"Maybe it's because it seems like the world has known everything about us since before we were born," She said, rubbing her neck. "Or maybe it's because there's something else I haven't been able to tell them."

Edward stared. "What?"

"I..." Lana hesitated but forced herself to speak regardless. "I scared that...that..."

"That what?" Edward watched her but struggled to understand. "Lana, you look like you're going to cry."

"It's so irrational, I'm seventeen, this is the kind of thing that worries a ba - five year old," Lana chewed at the inside of her cheek. "You're going to tell me, probably in a condescending and 'I'm so smart, look at me, I know words' sort of way, that I'm being ridiculous but I...I'm scared that after this whole...thing with the Fall...that they're going to start to care more about each other and this new baby rather than the two fucked up ones that they already have."

"That's never going to happen," Edward told her, forcing himself not to roll his eyes even though he didn't understand her logic in the slightest. "I know that the things that -"

"You don't understand!" Lana exclaimed as she stood up. "You don't understand in the slightest! When I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, I had gone downstairs to get water and I found Heather and Anna staring at the feed from the Vytal Festival in absolute horror. And then I saw the android. And then I heard that speech...and then there were the horrible roars of the grimm and my scroll went off and I thought that...that the worst had happened -"

"Lana, you're starting to hyperventilate," Edward said calmly. "Sit down and breathe deeply, believe me, it will help -"

"How the hell -" Lana's voice shook as she struggled to explain what she was thinking. "Why don't we get back to what you had said earlier about thinking about what the future would have looked like if one small thing had changed? What would we be doing right now if...if that woman who had run the broadcast and caused the cataclysmic destruction of Beacon had killed daddy? What would we be doing if she had killed mommy?"

Edward was silent for a long moment. "I wasn't trying to get at dark things that hypothetically could have -"

"I can answer," Lana said, her breathing growing increasingly unsteady as she started to cry. "If mommy had died, then we'd be struggling to even stay here, to not go with a packing up our bags is all we have and that all we have is essentially to get up and go and not look back. And if daddy had died...well, then we'd be just as much of a fucking mess as if mommy had. Honestly, mommy would probably be barely functional, we would be barely functional, and then everything would sink into hell. If either of those things had happened, we would be a fucking mess. They didn't, but the fact that they could have..."

Edward bit his lip. "Lanie, why don't we imagine a world in which Victoria was queen."

Lana, hands shaking and breathing unsteady, shook her head. "No...I...I..."

"...You're really damning him to hell?" The extremely familiar voice of their mother said, followed by laughter. "...I love that."

"...Well, dear, I can't let him win," The crisp yet recognisable voice of their grandmother replied. "...That would be a travesty in and of itself. The mere thought is repulsive. Yes, I'm damning him and his career to hell. Everyone thinks of me as a sweet old woman, after all."

Rapturous laughter followed.

"...Really?" Cristal asked. "...Since when? Even on your good days, you were always cold towards me, Willow, and Penny."

"...I was being rhetorical," Said Victoria. "...Although, compared to him, I am exactly that."

Cristal sighed. "...Can I tell you something without you judging me?"

Their footsteps ceased. "...Of course, Cristal."

Cristal was silent for a moment and then spoke softly. "...I'm terrified about having this baby. I'm ecstatic, don't get me wrong, but I'm terrified."

"...You haven't breathed a word of that to Ozpin, have you?" Victoria clicked her tongue. "...I know you're scared, and I know -"

"...You think it's easy after...with the Fall, with everything..." Cristal trailed off for a moment. "...You think I want to worry him? We've talked about this...maybe twice and the only thing he thinks I'm worried about is miscarrying - which I am, I'd be devastated if that happened - not the kind of...not the kind of mother I'm going to be, not the kind of world we live in, and I -"

"...Oh my god!" Victoria exclaimed. "...He's going to figure it out, Cristal. You've got an extremely animated face, and it's damn near impossible for you to keep secrets."

Cristal swallowed hard. "...Mommy -"

"...Cristal," Victoria said gently. "...When your last IUD removed, the one you had the January the year that...god, was Lana really conceived at the end of that October? Look, my point is that at that point in your life you had assumed that you were probably going to be alone for the rest of your life. And to be honest, your father and I had both assumed that too even if we hadn't been...in much contact. And yet, several months later, you and Ozpin had been together for the majority of the year - please don't tell me for how long in that time frame you two had been having sex - and when you told him you were pregnant...Cristal would you have - earlier in that year - even wanted to have a child?"

Cristal was silent for a long time. "...That's not fair."

"...You wouldn't have," Victoria said plainly. "...Don't lie. You had only started to entertain the possibility of having children in a few years in the time a few months before you found out you were pregnant with Lana. And you wanted to keep it, I know you did because you would have gone behind -"

"...Mommy -" Cristal started.

"...I'm trying to get at you being an open book in so many respects," Victoria told her. "...And as for you talking to Ozpin about this, you should. He'll help you, I know he will. He loves you, Cristal, and I - who have never really been able to feel what the two of you feel for each other - can tell you without a doubt that one of the days that I had seen you the happiest in your entire life was the day you got married."

"...I..." Cristal trailed off. "...I...I..."

"...Cristal," Victoria said, her voice surprisingly maternal. "...I know this might not be comforting to you, and I know it's tangential but I'm going to tell you the seven days in your life that I've ever seen you in a state of near perfect happiness."

"...Okay..." Cristal said weakly, sounding almost resigned.

"...Firstly," Victoria began. "...The day of your sixth birthday when you took scissors to your hair and cut it unevenly. As annoyed with you as I was at the time, I can't ever forget the look of pride and happiness on your face. The second was the day you found out you had been accepted into Atlas Academy after only two years of serious training that I thought would have broken you but your resolve proved me wrong. The third was the day you were promoted to the position of COO. The fourth was the day of Allison and Blake's wedding -"

"...Wait..." Cristal said slowly. "...That happened immediately following our graduation. There's no way -"

"...I had been at your graduation, Cristal," Victoria said as gently as she could. "...I was hiding in the very back of the auditorium, and I...I actually cried because, in spite of everything, I was so proud of you."

"...What?" Cristal said, her voice breaking.

"...Your team was the last to graduate, and Cyan had done that on purpose. I assume Blake had begged her to let him and Allison get married at the very end of the event," Victoria sighed heavily as she went on. "...James was naturally the first one up there, looking like he always does. Glynda followed and the two of them embraced tightly although at the time there was no romance behind it.

"And then there was you. You all but hopped up there, your curls flying out behind you and I could have sworn, based on the smile on your face, that you were a kid again. Blake followed you and he was already beaming but that only increased when, after Cyan finished the actual graduation portion, Allison appeared at the back of the auditorium in her white silk wedding dress that looked like a ball gown and trailed the floor beautifully, not to mention her tiara.

"You were smiling just as much as they were as she walked up onto that stage and then Blake brought her tightly into him and kissed her cheek. Cyan directed - which was incredibly generous of her - and after the two of them signed the legal documents they began their vows. You were brushing away tears before they were and you were struggling to hide it when they embraced and had their wedding kiss. I slipped out after that, but I'm never going to be able to forget how happy you were for them. Especially because you had introduced you."

"...Oh my god..." Cristal said, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"...The fifth time was the day you married Ozpin," Victoria went on. "...I know that you were still upset about the loss of Nicholas but you were still as radiant as I've ever seen that day although I don't know how you managed to walk in those six inch heels...oh, Cristal, please don't cry..."

"...I'm sorry," She said quietly. "...I can't help it."

Victoria was quiet for a moment and then went on. "...The sixth is more of multiple days but I'm going to count them as one. The days your children were born. And then the seventh...that had to have been the day you and Ozpin celebrated your fifteenth wedding anniversary. It was a small affair, but I remember how happy you were, and I remember the way he held you and the way you held onto him."

Their footsteps resumed as they entered the library and both Lana and Edward froze.

"...My point," Victoria said, embracing her daughter tightly. "...Is that I know things haven't always been easy for you but you're strong. Your happiest days, your strongest days all followed pain. No matter what happens -"

"Lanie?" Cristal raised an eyebrow as she noticed her daughter. "Eddie? What are you two -"

"We were having a deeply insightful, philosophical discussion," Edward told her, and Victoria laughed shortly.

"I doubt that," The woman rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Cristal exclaimed almost reproachfully.

"I know, I know!" Victoria said, crossing her arms. "They're -"

"Chrissy?" Ozpin smiled as he came into the room and saw first his wife, and then his two eldest. "I didn't realise you were home from work."

"My mother prevented that," She replied.

Lana and Edward both burst out into almost hysterical laughter.

"I won't deny it," Victoria shrugged.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Chrissy, you look like you've been crying."

"I..." She sighed heavily. "...Oz -"

"Chrissy..." Ozpin said gently as he cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Victoria gave her daughter a sharp look.

Cristal hesitated but then threw her arms tightly around her husband and he lifted her up and brought her as close as he could. "You're going to hate this..."

Ozpin shook his head as he rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Chrissy? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Cristal tried to steady her breathing as she cried. "I'm scared, Oz. I'm so scared about...about having the baby. I'm happy, I really am, but I'm so scared -"

"Mommy -" Lana started.

"You're not going to understand..." She whimpered as her husband held her only tighter in his arms. "I...I love you and Eddie, I really do and I always have...since the day you two were born I've loved you, I've wanted to -"

"Cristal, you're starting to hyperventilate," Victoria gently pointed out. "Try and calm down, you're going to make yourself sick and that's not going to do us any good."

Ozpin sat down on the chaise lounge with his wife in his arms. "Chrissy, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because..." She curled tighter into him and her glasses fogged from the tears. "Oz, you have so much to be concerned about with the Fall, and -"

"Cristal Annabelle Schnee," Ozpin said, treading his fingers through her soft white curls reassuringly. "There are two things that concern me more than anything else: you and our family."

"I'm happy that we're having another child," She said softly, and he kissed her forehead. "I really am, but I'm terrified that something's going to happen. I could have lost you the night of the Fall -"

"But you didn't," He murmured. "I'm right here, and I love you. Chrissy, you're going to be fine, I'm going to be fine...you're not going to miscarry, and I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure everything's alright. I don't want you to be unhappy. I love you too much."

"And..." Lana trailed off, shaking her head. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"What is it, Lanie?" Cristal asked her as she shifted to look at her, adjusting her glasses.

"I..." Lana bit her lip. "I'm worried that the two of you are going to care more about each other and the baby than me and Edward."

Cristal's grey eyes widened in shock. "Lana, I could never...we -"

"I shouldn't have -" She started.

"Lana, I was nervous but I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with you," Cristal said as Ozpin pulled her closer. "After I got over the surprise, that is. And Edward...I was surprised too but I was so happy. You two have no way of understanding just how much I care about you -"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Lana said quietly. "I'm sorry if...if I'm upsetting you."

"Lanie, how could you possibly think that we could stop caring about you and Eddie?" Cristal stared at her for a long moment. "I love you the two of you and your father so much, and I know I'm going to love this one too -"

"See?" Edward said almost smugly. "And I'll be pretentious with this: I informed you thusly."

Cristal sent him a sharp look. "Edward, what did we say about not antagonising your sister?"

"Ha," Lana said, crossing her arms.

"Lana," Cristal sent her the same look she had given her son. "What did we say about not letting people get a rise out of you?"

Both of them glared at each other for a moment and then stalked off to alternate sides of the library.

"You and Willow would have torn each other to shreds over the slightest thing," Victoria commented with a smirk. "I believe that actually happened a few times."

Cristal sighed as her mother stepped out of the room as well. "You're not mad at me?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Chrissy, I just wish you had told me. You always feel better after you've been open, and -"

"I love you..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He murmured, stroking her hair once more. "You mean so much to me, Chrissy, so much."

She playfully shook up his hair. "I know."

"I'm always going to be here for you," He said, pressing a gentle hand to her small curve. "I promise."

She smiled weakly as she pushed up his glasses and then kissed him once more. "I'm glad."


	98. December 7th: City Of Atlas

_**December 7th  
City Of Atlas  
8:31 PM**_

Ash motioned for Katharine to follow her as the crept towards their father's study where they knew their parents were talking. "I hope they're talking about something interesting this time."

"Something interesting that we can understand," Katharine muttered. "It's boring when we can't understand what they're talking about."

Ash grinned. "We're smart. We'll figure it out."

"...Look, all of us are worried about the way things are going," James said calmly."...Blake, you're a well paid private investigator and spy for the Council, and they trust you. But even Carrington, who has always been on your side, thinks that you're paranoid."

Blake groaned. "...I'd like to hear that from her."

"...You can't be serious?" Glynda sighed. "...Blake even you know that's crazy."

"Why does he want the prime minister to say that to him personally?" Katharine whispered to Ash, completely confused. "Won't that be worse?"

"Shush," Ash said, shoving a headphone splitter into her scroll. "Give me your headphones."

Katharine raised an eyebrow but did so. "What are you doing?"

"I downloaded a software to my scroll that lets you listen into a room if you're within a certain distance," She said, sticking her scroll into the small slat in the wall and half pushing it into the other side. "Now we just sit against the wall and listen."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "Why are you so smart?"

"You are too," Ash stuck out her tongue. "I'm just a badass and -"

"Shh..." Katharine said, placing her hand over her twin sister's mouth as they started to get clearer sound from within the room.

"Blake, really," Glynda said, sounding vaguely exasperated. "I know that things are stressful right now for everyone, but you're being irrational. Our borders are closed for most purposes, Dust import and export is limited, civilian travel is limited to a few specific out of the kingdom, and even with a security clearance which -"

"Watts fucking hacked the system for the entire Vytal Festival!" Blake snapped. "He's a huge threat -"

Katharine motioned for her sister to take her scroll. "Sync it with yours but use that application that scans a room and provides a visual wirelessly," She whispered.

Ash nodded and did so with almost remarkable efficiency. "Okay."

Katharine leaned over, the sides of their heads pressed against together awkwardly. "I can see it."

"Same," Ash said, feeling extremely proud of herself.

Glynda crossed her arms in the video feed as she leaned against one of the bookshelves, her crop in hand. "Blake, you don't have to tell us how dangerous Watts is. We know. We were all there at the Fall, and -"

"He outright threatened Allie!" Blake said almost hysterically as he pulled his wife tightly into his arms. "For not the first time! And then he -"

"Blake, calm down," James said though his teammate's tension didn't release. "I know you're worried about your wife and your family, but -"

"Sorry," He said, shaking his head. "I'm just stressed about everything, and..."

"Blake," Allison said, pressing a hand to his cheek. "I'm just as scared as you are."

"I know," He said, bringing her closer still. "But you're due in a week and -"

"Blake -" Allison started, her voice shaking.

"I shouldn't be like this," Blake said, shaking his head.

Cristal glanced to Glynda as she adjusted her glasses. "Oz and I are worried too. And, to be honest, work has been exhausting lately."

"With the borders tightening?" Allison asked, and she nodded. "Jacques's hasn't stopped attacking you either."

Cristal bit her lip. "He can burn in hell."

James laughed. "You and Victoria are more similar than I think you'd care to admit."

Cristal rolled her eyes. "Oh, am I?"

Glynda stared at her. "You're so weird, you know that?"

Ozpin squeezed Cristal's hand. "I personally love her eccentricities."

"Of course you do," Blake smirked. "You married her, and she's the mother of your children."

Ozpin kissed his wife's cheek affectionately. "I love her."

"I know you do," Cristal said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you."

"You know," Glynda said with a smirk. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to forget the look on Victoria's face when she saw that Cristal's wedding dress wasn't loose."

Cristal started laughing as she all but collapsed into her husband. "Oh my god, I remember that!"

"Well, you were four months pregnant," James reminded her, and she grinned. "And you were clearly showing. There was no way of hiding it, even if Willow hadn't -"

"She was such a bitch," Allison crossed her arms as Blake gently squeezed her. "If you'll recall, I made that very clear to her."

"I remember that," Cristal sighed. "That was a terrible..."

"Chrissy?" Ozpin said gently as she pushed up her glasses and looked down. "Are you..."

"It's okay," She said quietly. "I just...I don't like thinking about how that night turned out."

"None of us do," Glynda said, placing a hand on her shoulder for a moment. "And I know what you're thinking. Before you say anything, I know it wasn't your fault. No one blames you for what happened to your father."

"...She uses that same tone with us," Katharine whispered to Ash, causing her to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles. "...I swear, the exact same tone for when we're upset."

"...I guess her instincts take over," Ash said with a small smirk. "...Probably because Cristal's smaller than us."

"...She's 4'9'', and we're 5'7''," Katharine laughed a little. "...Well, I'm 5'7'' and you're 5'4''."

"Is Weiss okay?" James asked Cristal, who nodded once. "Thank god."

"As alright as she can be," Cristal said warningly. "Jacques is never going to love any of his kids. He's just not."

"Weiss isn't his," James growled, then easing his temper. "Sorry, I just...this has always been a difficult subject for me."

"No one can blame you, James," Glynda said, kissing him lightly. "I never have held it against you and I never will. I promise."

He sighed heavily, probing his forehead. "Glyns, what should I do? Should I talk to her, should I ask Willow to talk to her -"

Cristal snorted. "I doubt my sister would take that well. She's still angry that you married Glynda and -"

"I married her," James said, his voice growing increasingly dangerous though it softened when he looked to his wife. "And I love her more than I can say."

"Damn, I think I might be able to hear what Raven says about all of us being a bunch of saps," Blake shook his head. "Not that that's a bad thing...well, is it a bad thing that she's right?"

"It means that you should listen to your wife," Allison said, playfully punching his arm although she tensed shortly after.

"Allie?" Blake said, a tinge of anxiety in his voice. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry, I must have punched you harder than I intended."

Blake stared at her for a moment, not entirely convinced, but simply kissed her cheek. "Okay."

"It's not uncommon for Raven to be right," Cristal shrugged. "And not just because she gets weird visions every so often."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Well if we were going by the logic of visions every so often then you and Raven would both be always right."

Cristal scowled. "Not okay."

"I'm just teasing, you know that," Glynda replied with a small smirk. "We've known each other since we were seventeen...eighteenish."

Cristal sighed. "Fair enough."

James glanced between his teammates. "We've been a mess for over twenty years."

"If I wasn't four months pregnant, I would suggest we play a drinking game in which we pull a category out of a hat and each couple has to tell the most embarrassing story under that context," Cristal sighed heavily. "But we're not doing that."

Ozpin affectionately wrapped an arm around her and rested a hand over her curve. "Chrissy, haven't we done that before?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Oh...right. But it was ten years ago, so..."

Ash elbowed her sister as they continued to watch. "...She's kind of crazy."

"...We all love her," Katharine agreed. "...But, yeah, she's kind of crazy."

"I have to admit, though," Glynda said, rubbing her neck as she reattached her crop to her boot. "The first time we did that - and it was only Allison and Blake answering questions - it was after their wedding."

Blake started to blush. "You asked some really personal questions. Including about our sex life."

Cristal sent him a sharp look for just a moment and then shook her head as she pushed up her glasses. "You didn't have to tell me that because I had had more sex than anyone else in our little group of friends that I was the oldest -"

"I know you're technically the youngest because your birthday is the seventh of November," Allison smirked. "And Glynda's technically the oldest because she hers is the third of March, while mine is the sixteenth of September, Blake's is the twenty sixth of September -"

"Yeah, yeah," Cristal grumbled. "I just didn't like being called the oldest."

"I called you the oldest once," Blake reminded her. "And then I didn't make fun of your sex life ever again. And I really couldn't make fun of your sex life after you started dating Oz."

Cristal tinged slightly pink. "I...Oz and I...we...we wanted to wait we were doing it out of love and not..."

"Chrissy, I'm teasing," Blake grinned. "And I promise -"

"...Ugh..." Ash groaned as quietly as she could. "...This is so gross."

"...Just be glad they're not talking about our parents..." Katharine muttered. "...I'd rather stab a fork through my eye."

"...You know, Caitlin explained to me a few things the other day," Ash said with a shake of her head. "...Including that: if you're an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis, then you're screwed. And also that, as she said Sheldon said on The Big Bang Theory, 'a fork has four tongs, if it only has three it's a trident and that's what you use to rule the seven seas'."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "...She's a mess, but kind of funny sometimes."

"...I don't think she's ever trying to be," Ash sighed as she looked back to her scroll. "...Let's keep watching a little longer."

"So you're excited about the twins?" Cristal smiled at one of her closest friends. "If you're worried, I know you'll be fine. You've handled Coco and Heather, and neither of them -"

"They've never been easy, but we love them," Allison giggled as Blake began to kiss her neck. "Blakey! Not right now!"

He partially relented but took her hand tightly in his. "Okay."

James stared between them all for a long moment and then sighed heavily. "At least let's get back to discussing the business and political problems."

"...Thank god..." Ash said quietly.

"The only problem I have with the embargo," Cristal said evenly as if she were in a board meeting. "Is that if we stop exporting to other kingdoms then we will have problems with actually aiding in the rebuilding of Vale, not to mention the risks closing our borders poses to the economy. By pulling out of the Vytal Union - even for a brief time - we're going to create problems because - even if I don't - thousands of people will be furloughed from not just Dust companies, but -"

"I know," James admitted, probing his forehead. "I know that, but it's only temporary. It will be removed and our trade and foreign relations policies will likely go back to what they were - or close to - by the beginning of January. We just have to be careful; we have to ensure that no one declares war. And, to be clear, this was not my decision. This was decided first by the Department Of Defense and the Department Of Foreign Affairs And Military Action. It was cleared by the Department Of Treasury, and then by the Atlesian Ethics Council and the investigative committee. Then it came to me, Blake, Soleil, Carrington, Tanner, Davis, Carlson, and Morell - the heads of the departments and Councils, as well as -"

"Morell is the head of the DFAMA, Carlson is the chair of the ethics committee, Soleil is a top general as is James, Blake is the head of the investigative committee, Davis is the head of the Department Of Defense, Tanner is the head of the Department of Treasury..." Allison counted off. "And, of course, Carrington is the prime minister."

"We're not pulling out of the Vytal Union," Blake reminded them. "That'd be completely irrational."

"And would make Atlas look worse than it already does," Ozpin pointed out. "Which is the last thing that the kingdom needs."

"Agreed," Glynda said as she placed a hand on James's shoulder and squeezed it. "You've supported what you think is right, and that's all you can do right now. It's going to be okay."

Cristal nodded. "It's just going to be a difficult few weeks. Especially since -"

"The Fall has caused more problems than I think any of us anticipated even as it was -" Allison paused, feeling what may have been a contraction though they'd been happening more frequently in the last several days. "It's just been stressful for all of us, and if my father gets back into this kingdom then I don't know what -"

"Al, sit down," Cristal said gently. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," Allison insisted.

"No, Allie, she's right," Blake said worriedly. "You really don't look well."

"I -" Allison started though as she reached over and grabbed onto James's desk she felt herself trip on the small step up to that part of his study, followed by a rush of water. "Damn it!"

Blake's eyes went wide as he steadied her. "Allie, are you -"

"I..." Allison sat down for a moment, rubbing her forehead as another small contraction passed. "Blake, I -"

"Come here," He said, taking her hands in his. "I guess you -"

"I wouldn't have yelled damn it if I wasn't in labour," She snapped, then sighing. "Blake, I'm sorry."

"It's going to be okay," He said as he steadied her and then gave her a gentle squeeze upon getting her back on her feet. "You know, in a few hours our twins will finally be here."

Allison stared at him for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blake replied as he scooped her up into her arms. "I love you too, Allie."


	99. December 13th: 9276 West End Drive

_**December 13th  
**_ _ **9276 West End Drive  
**_ _ **City Of Atlas  
**_ _ **Atlas  
**_ _ **11:34 PM**_

 _"Cristal Schnee, now huntress and COO of the Schnee Dust Company," Cyan announced, smiling as the small COO moved quickly towards the stage and joined her teammates. "And, of course, Blake Adel who has already been taken on by the Council as a federal investigator."_

 _Allison smiled as she twisted her hair in her hands. It was tightly curled, contrasting to her normally thick, unchanging straight hair. Her bangs felt much shorter than usual, and her heels, which gave her three inches to her 5'3'', felt as if they were tightening around her feet. Steadying her hands, she brushed them over her full skirt and she forced herself not to touch the beautiful tiara on her head that Blake had said looked incredible. Not letting her risk smudging her makeup either, she stepped forward slightly though not enough for the entire auditorium to see her quite yet. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn that she had seen a red haired woman watching her but, when she turned to look, she saw no one. Her thoughts swirling around Blake despite the nerves she could not force away, she glanced down at her feet for a moment although she immediately looked up upon Cyan finishing her discussion of Team JGBC's accomplishments._

 _"And while I know that they are the last team to graduate this year," Cyan said slowly. "I decided to do something...a bit unorthodox...after relentless - and yes, I mean relentless - pleading on the part of Blake Adel -"_

 _"I'm a hot mess," He added with a grin._

 _Cyan sighed. "So I noticed. I can imagine everyone at the Vytal Festival this year noticed too."_

 _"We won," Blake reminded her, and the entire room burst out into applause. "Because Glynda kicked everyone's asses in the singles round."_

 _Laughter rippled throughout the room._

 _"I mean that," He added, smirking at his teammate who was glaring at him as she adjusted her glasses. "I know she doesn't like attention, but -"_

 _"Because whenever you draw attention to someone it's embarrassing," Glynda said, rolling her eyes. "I want to say poor little rich boy, but I'm going to just call you a crazy bastard."_

 _Blake laughed. "Call me whatever you want, I don't care."_

 _"Yes, you do," Cristal said, smacking his arm. "You're just saying that because you're hoping no one in this room will notice that you're a hopeless romantic."_

 _Blake turned pink. "Well...I...I..."_

 _"Are we really doing this?" James asked them, holding back laughter. "It's like our first day as a team all over again."_

 _"Oh god," Glynda said, recoiling for a moment. "None of us want to relieve that."_

 _"Getting back on track," Cyan said, giving all of them a pointed look. "Blake Adel...wore me down with his relentless begging and badgering to let him marry Allison Canson right here and right now. I had asked him if he was doing it in a short four week time frame - yes, he started begging me a month ago - because he had gotten her pregnant and was trying to spare his family the shame...but that's not the case."_

 _Blake scowled. "That wasn't funny."_

 _"It had been a serious question," Cyan replied, completely unapologetic. "But since I already have a license to officiate weddings because I had to do it for my sister's wedding two years ago, I agreed to do so. And I gained the memory of the look of absolute shock on your face, which I will treasure always."_

 _Blake forced himself to keep a perfectly straight face. "Great, you might as well have taken a picture. I'm sure the Council is going to be amused by that story."_

 _Cyan laughed. "Oh, believe me," She said. "They've already heard it."_

 _Blake blushed a bright red._

 _"And now we'll start this," Cyan said, smirking slightly. "Allison, you can stop hiding."_

 _Hands shaking slightly, Allison slowly walked forward. As soon as Blake saw her, his face brightened and she could all but feel the love in his eyes. Pushing aside the fears she had about him finding out about the disastrous, dangerous nature of her family, she thought about the man who was staring at her without faltering, his green eyes taking in her every movement. To her right side, she could see her mother smiling at her - everything about the way she was watching her filled with pride. Forcing her steps to remain small despite wanting to run up into Blake's arms, the prospective designer reminded herself that if she walked much faster that she'd likely get caught on her skirt and tear not only her dress but her ankle. Reaching the centred steps that led up to the platform within Atlas Academy's expansive auditorium, she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, as she finally reached Blake who immediately took her hands and kissed her cheek._

 _"I love you," He whispered, and she smiled._

 _"First, the two of you are legally required to sign these," Cyan said, motioning them towards the podium with the documents and two pens. "Not that that's a problem. If anyone here was wondering, I don't think I'll ever be the same because of the things Blake said in describing what he feels for her. Let alone the things she said to me when I ran this idea past her."_

 _"What'd he say?" Cristal asked her with a smirk as she watched her best friend and her teammate sign their legal documents._

 _"Allow me the chance to embarrass him," Cyan said the auditorium. "And her. Blake told me, in his last plea which convinced me he wouldn't stop until I agreed, that if he could that he would be on top of her all day and night..."_

 _Cyan paused to allow the room the chance to laugh or, with a surprising amount of fervour, let out encouraging shouts._

 _"And Allison told me that all she wants is to have him hold her and touch her all over," Cyan went on, and both of them turned to face her in annoyance._

 _"Hey!" Blake said, wrapping an arm around Allison. "That's not fair."_

 _"You shouldn't have tried to wear me down," Cyan replied silkily. "And I just got my revenge."_

 _"They've always been incredibly affectionate towards each other," Glynda informed her. "I'm serious. After they'd been dating for a few months, when Allison would visit us here, it would be hard to get him to not have his arm around her or showing her affection."_

 _Blake sighed. "I'm not even going to try and deny that."_

 _"Good," Allison said as he stroked her hair. "Because I love you."_

 _Cyan smiled. "And now I'll let the two of you do your vows while I send this paperwork off to the Council."_

 _Allison shifted in Blake's arms to face him. "Blake in the last...has it really been a year and three months? I...in that time, I've felt nothing but love and affection from you. I...I know that things aren't always going to be easy but I love you too much to lose you. I don't care how stupid that sounds. I love you and that's why I'm marrying you...even if this is not necessarily the way I would have imagined it as a child."_

 _Blake smiled as she slipped the ring onto his finger. "Allison, I honestly don't really know what to say. But you know I love you, and I...I'm going to love you, I'm going to protect you, and no one is ever going to hurt you and we'll always have each other. I'm telling you that I want you forever because I really do. No matter what happens, I'm going put you first because I want to keep you safe, I want to always be able to hold you in my arms, and after tonight I want you to know that if you want me to I'll always be willing to -"_

 _"Don't you dare finish that statement, Blake Adel!" Odette shouted from the crowd. "I already told you that if you defile my daughter -"_

 _"Want me to tell you all about the times I've let people defile me?" Cristal shouted back. "Because I've got a story or two about that -"_

 _"You are twenty one years old Cristal, and you've had more sex than some adults!" Odette fired back. "And -"_

 _"Mother!" Allison exclaimed reproachfully._

 _"I'm sorry," Odette said, sitting back down._

 _Blake smiled as he turned back to her. "Allie, I...oh god, I love you so much..."_

"Allie?" Blake asked as he turned on the lights in their room. "You awake?"

She groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ugh, Blake, I'm exhausted..."

Blake kissed Allison's cheek as he came over to her. "I love you, you know that?"

"Why did you have to work late?" She grumbled. "If I work from home, you can too. The Council knows that you -"

"I'm sorry, Allie..." Blake said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I promise I'll stay home tomorrow, okay?"

Allison sighed. "Try again."

"I promise I'll stay home every day that you ask me to," Blake amended, and she smiled and nodded. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are," She said, curling into him. "You really don't have any idea how hard it was to get the babies to sleep earlier."

"I'm sure it was fine," Blake gently kissed her. "I checked on them before I can in here. They're fine."

"Are Heather and Coco still awake?" She asked him, and he shook his head. "Thank god. She and I got into a horrible argument earlier while I was sketching for the upcoming line after getting the twins down and she..."

"What'd she say?" Blake looked at her worriedly. "Allie?"

"That she thinks I'm a horrible mother..." Allison stared down at her hands sadly. "I'm hoping she was just angry but if she wasn't...Blake, what if she truly thinks that -"

"Allie, I'm sure she doesn't really think that," Blake said as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. "She's just upset about the Fall and that things aren't going her way. She's just as scarred as the rest of us...she just doesn't want to admit it."

Allison was silent for a long moment. "I hope that's the case. Because I..."

"Allie," Blake said, pulling her closer and rubbing her back. "You're a great mother, and all four of our babies love you. I know they do. And I do too."

Allison smiled weakly. "I know."

"You seemed kind of annoyed that I woke you up," He teased, and she rolled her eyes. "I guess I can annoy you sometimes."

"Well, for once, it was a good dream," She replied.

"Oh, really?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then what was it about?"

She kissed him lightly. "Our wedding."

Blake smiled. "No regrets?"

Allison shook her head. "Never."

"Same," He said as he continued to cradle her in his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She murmured.

There was a long silence until he sighed and cupped her cheek.

"You're worried, aren't you?" He said gently. "And not just about Coco, or Heather, or me, or the twins?"

"I'm still scared about my father," She admitted quietly. "It's so irrational, I should be past this but I...I don't want anything to happen to our babies or you, and yet he's this constant threat hanging over our heads -"

Blake pulled her in tightly. "It's all going to be okay, Allie. I promise. No one is going to lay a finger to our family, much less him."

"I'm still the Summer Maiden…" She reminded him as she tightened her arms around him. "And I -"

"You'll be fine..." He murmured. "I know you will be. And you gotten our baby babies to fall asleep quickly."

Allison laughed weakly. "Blakey...

"Or so I assume," He added with a smirk. "They're so sweet. And -"

"Do you think we made the right choice in changing our daughter's name to Lily Allison upon seeing her?" Allison asked as she ruffled his hair. "Blakey?"

"Yes," He said, kissing her softly. "It just felt right. Sometimes things like that happen and Lils is adorable. Emmett too."

She smiled. "I'm so glad I have you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," He admitted weakly. "If I lost you -"

"If either of us lost each other we'd be devastated," She sighed. "Are you sure we're okay for now?"

He hesitated but nodded. "No one's going to get to us. And I'll kill your father if he tries to hurt us again."

Allison kissed him for a lingering moment. "Okay."

"I love you," He swore. "And I'll always be here for you. I'm yours. Forever."

Allison laughed. "And you know that's exactly how I feel about you."

He booped her nose. "Damn right I do."


	100. December 21st: 7213 Iris Lane: 9:28 PM

_**December 21st  
7213 Iris Lane  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:28 PM**_

"They're so cute," Tai said as Allison and Blake each held one of their sleeping twins. "And calm."

"I know," Allison said, brushing a gentle finger over her daughter's forehead. "Emmett in particular. Lily has been demanding a few nights this week, but…"

Cristal laughed. "Al, they're on a few weeks old and if they're anything like their siblings then of course they're going to be demanding."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Because Lana and Edward aren't demanding?"

Cristal smirked. "They take after us."

"Allie's not demanding," Blake said, affectionately kissing his wife's cheek. "She's –"

"You're lying to yourself," Allison said with a smile. "I love you, but you're lying to yourself."

Blake shook his head. "Your mother was demanding when it came to me."

Cristal raised an eyebrow as Ozpin wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "How come?"

"Because Allie and I had, before we were married, more than once wanted to rip our clothes off each other and make passionate love either in my apartment or her car," Blake grinned as he went on. "I sold my apartment after we moved into –"

"The manor you didn't tell you had," Allison said, giving him a pointed look. "I don't know why you were afraid of telling me about your finances."

"Easy," He replied. "You flipped out when I finally told you and you would have had the exact same reaction – maybe worse – if you had known before we were engaged."

Allison glared. "That's not true."

"Liar," Blake replied, although he affectionately grazed his knuckles over her shoulder. "It probably would have –"

"Al, I've known you for years," Cristal said as she adjusted her glasses. "And I know full well that you would have said something along the lines of 'am I even good enough for Blake?' if you had known."

Allison sighed. "I…"

"Where's Raven?" Blake suddenly asked Tai, trying to ease his wife's tension. "Is she okay?"

Tai nodded. "Rae's fine, but she and Oz are still stuck in a battle of the wills."

"We are not stuck in a battle of the wills," Ozpin said, and Cristal shook her head. "We're not."

"If you weren't stuck in a battle of wills with Raven, then the two of you would be able to hold a civil conversation for more than a few minutes," Cristal replied, and he sighed. "You're both stubborn, and neither of you are willing to admit that you're wrong. There's something to be said of both ends, and while I don't agree with her that Salem is an impossible enemy…she's, generally speaking, a more formidable one than you care to give her credit for being."

Ozpin was silent for a moment. "I know," He finally said.

"I still love you," Cristal reminded him gently. "You know that nothing's going to change that."

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I know that, Chrissy, and I…I love you too."

"If we're going to discuss Salem," Blake said slowly, setting his son down gently into his carrier which was beside him and Allison who did the same with Lily – both Adel twins sleeping peacefully. "Then we need to consider some of her allies, and, no, I am not just talking about Watts. Tyrian Callows, for instance, Hazel Rainart, Cinder Fall…also known as Phoebe Vail –"

"To be completely honest, I'm shocked that's what became of her," Cristal said, then shaking her head. "But, considering that it seems Watts had something to do with it, at the same time it makes sense."

"Yeah," Blake said almost tonelessly. "Yeah, I'm surprised too."

Allison pulled her legs up onto the small couch and curled into her husband. "I just hope it's all going to turn out okay."

"It will," Ozpin assured her. "And –"

"Sorry we're late," Glynda said, adjusting her shawl as she came into the room with James, his arm wrapped around her waist. "We were a little distracted."

Blake smirked. "I know what that's like. And we're all adults who have had sex. We don't have to use euphemisms."

Cristal started laughing. "If that was the case, I wouldn't have used euphemisms at Atlas Academy when –"

"No, we didn't want to know," James said quickly. "We really didn't want to know. And this had nothing to do with that –"

"Well," Glynda started with a small smirk.

"It had more to do with were distracted by that…" James trailed off awkwardly for a moment. "And after while we were snuggling, Ash blew up a Dust crystal in the kitchen. It took us a few minutes to get down there, and by the time we did she and Katharine were trying – in vain – to cover it up."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Don't let them do things like that."

"Easier said than done," Glynda commented darkly as she and James sat down on the settee. "The two of them are almost impossible to…where's Raven?"

"Right behind you," The leader of the Branwen Tribe said irritably as she came back and Tai immediately stood up and embraced her. "And I…Tai, your scroll is going off."

Tai looked at her in confusion and then it occurred to him that his scroll was buzzing in his back pocket. Pulling it out quickly, he raised an eyebrow as he answered. "Qrow? Where the hell are you?"

"Mistral," He replied gruffly. "The city. They've boosted the signal here too so it can communicate with the primary one in Atlas. Been doing a bit of looking around, and it turns out that the huntsmen that I've been trying to make contact with have all been offed. One by one, it seems."

"What?" Tai said in horror. "They…how could they all –"

"A few of them may be missing, " Qrow said though this was not reassuring. "But the chances are that they're dead."

Tai sighed heavily. "Okay. Thanks, Qrow. I'll tell them."

Ozpin stared at him as he hung up the call and placed it back in his pocket. "Any news?"

Tai glanced to Raven for a moment and then spoke as he tightened his arm around her. "Qrow's still in Mistral, currently he's in the city, and he was trying to make contact with some of the huntsmen he and Summer used to work with."

"And?" Glynda asked him, feeling a bit sick.

"They're all either missing or have been offed," Tai said, biting his lip. "So he's stuck. Maybe he'll go to Leo and ask him for help, but –"

Raven scoffed. "That coward isn't going to help anyone but himself."

"Do you hear how hypocritical you sound?" Ozpin asked her, and she scowled. "Raven –"

"And do you ever hear how hypocritical _you_ sound?" Raven countered effortlessly, crossing her arms. "I may have lost track of the amount of times you've said that sacrifices have to be made but I have never heard you say that you're one of them. If you're going to sacrifice others, do the same to yourself."

"Raven –" Ozpin started, sounding almost resigned.

"I keep saying that, and you don't believe me," She snapped. "Your arrogance is what gets in your way. You're just too blind to see it."

A heavy silence passed as they all stared at each other.

"We're never going to be able to move forward if we're constantly at odds with each other," Ozpin eventually said. "And –"

"You forget," Raven snarled. "That I haven't been a part of your little group in years."

Ozpin was silent once more. "Raven, as much as you and I don't get along," He said slowly. "I do not hold anything against you, much less your viewpoint."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why have you never said that? Why have you always pushed –"

"Because I'm human," He said calmly. "Just because I've been here before doesn't mean that I'm perfect. I have made more mistakes than anyone in this room, than any of our children have or ever will –"

"Ozpin!" A haughty voice said as she came into the room. "We need to talk."

"Victoria," He said cordially as he always was with his wife's mother. "How are you?"

"Fine," She said dismissively. "I didn't realise that…everyone was going to be here."

"You're just as lovely as always," Raven remarked dryly. "Have they been able to remove that stick from your ass yet?"

Victoria snorted. "And you're just as charming as always, Raven."

"What are you doing here?" Cristal asked her mother as she pushed up her glasses. "And what do you need to –"

"Ozpin," Victoria said, brushing off her daughter. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Mommy, anything you want to say to Oz you can say to me," Cristal said reproachfully. "So –"

"Cristal –" Victoria began dangerously.

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently. "I –"

"Ozpin," Victoria growled. "I am not in the mood for games, and I –"

"Victoria," Ozpin said, sighing heavily. "Chrissy and I have no secrets from each other –"

"And why the hell are you here?" Allison asked her as Blake stroked her hair.

"Why the hell are you here?" Victoria fired back. "Why the hell are you, Blake, Raven, Tai, Glynda, and James here –"

"Because Oz and I –" Cristal started.

"Yes, yes," Victoria said dismissively, turning back to Ozpin who was holding his wife close with a hand resting over her noticeable curve. "Fine, Ozpin _and_ Cristal. I need to speak with the two of you alone."

The two of them shared a look for a moment and then stood up.

"Thank god," Victoria muttered.

Cristal sighed heavily. "Damnation."

Ozpin wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Chrissy," He murmured as they followed Victoria into the hall. "You know that I adore you…my gorgeous wife."

Her cheeks tinged pink. "Oz…"

"Listen, both of you," Victoria said, her voice low as soon as the dual doors that led into the library shut behind them. "I found out something disturbing the other day that the two of you need to know."

Cristal bit her lip. "What?"

Victoria hesitated but then spoke. "Carrington ordered several investigations following the Fall back in September…and one of the things that came to light – secretly, mind you – recently was that Watts has made his way back into the kingdom. In case you couldn't guess, there's a reason I didn't want to say that in front of Blake and Allison."

"They'll find out eventually," Ozpin pointed out, and Victoria rolled her eyes. "And it's better for them to know than to worry as soon he shows up and threatens them again. Especially because they just had twins."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "I don't always understand you, Ozpin, let alone how you think that saying even the _name_ Arthur Watts would be a good idea with them. Allison will freak out, Blake will go into full on 'I can and have no problem with killing a son of a bitch' mode –"

"Mommy," Cristal said slowly. "We can't keep this from them."

Victoria sighed heavily. "I should have known you would say that."

And even though there was tension amongst them, it was nothing compared to what was happening within the secret passages where Team RWBY, Ash, Katharine, Edward Lana, Heather, and Caitlin were in what felt to them to be the fifth circle of hell.


	101. December 21st: 7213 Iris Lane: 10:42 PM

_**December 21st  
7213 Iris Lane  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
10:42 PM**_

Although there was tension in the library, it was not the only part of the manor where such a feeling held. In the Great Hall, as Lana had found by accident at the age of thirteen, there was a panel in the wall that, when pressed, would reveal a low, narrow passageway that not even the servants had known about. Four years had passed since that time, but that did not mean it was any more known. Cristal herself had brushed off the concern from her lady's maid about what her daughter had said, stating that Lana had always had an active imagination and that there was nothing concerning about the subject. Her findings set aside, the girl had not made further comment about it as it had never come up. Now, at seventeen, the girl was dragging her cousin towards it with Heather, Caitlin, and the rest of Team RWBY.

"Come on, Weiss," Lana whined. "It's not a trick! Caitlin and Heather know about it!"

"Heather is Heather," Weiss replied, sounding exasperated. "And Caitlin's crazy!"

The younger Branwen-Xiao Long child scowled. "Just to be clear, I am not crazy! I've been fully psych tested twice, and both times proved that I am not insane! I only have –"

"Yeah, yeah," Weiss grumbled, not caring about her defense. "My point still stands."

"That I believe in crazy things?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her glasses. "I've seen this, Weiss. It's real. If it's not, then explain to me how Heather, Lana, and I all have the same collective hallucination without the others also having the same?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Can't you just ignore things and let people say –"

"Nope," She said with a grin. "Sorry."

Weiss sighed. "So where is this mythical passageway?"

"Here," Lana said as they reached the wall. "And we're going in it."

Caitlin took a step back. "If there are spiders in there, I'm out."

"There probably aren't," Lana said, shrugging. "And you've got just over half of the powers of the Fall Maiden now…so I think you can take them."

"Exactly," Heather said, wrapping an arm around her. "This is how we –"

"Y'all are weird," She said as she gently pried Heather's arm from around her. "But it's fine, considering that I like all of y'all."

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he slid down the bannister. "Lanie, what are you doing?"

She smirked. "Showing them the passageway."

"Don't do that," He told her. "I've been through there with you, and it's freaky."

"How is it freaky?" Yang asked him, perking up slightly at the thought of something interesting occurring. "So far the winter holidays have been boring so…"

"This is freaky because I we don't really know why it was created," Edward informed her, running a hand through his dark curls. "And mommy doesn't know about it – daddy probably doesn't either – and the chances are…well, I don't know. The manor's been around for hundreds of years…been in the family for that long and while it was renovated to the simple, modern design under my grandfather…not knowing why the passageways –"

"It was probably just to provide some security," Blake said rationally. "In case a band of thieves…or the grimm came along and attempted to attack. I don't see why it would be created for anything else. Especially because everyone knows that the Schnees were viewed as rebels by the Mantillian government as a result of their refusal to conform or participate in the abolishment of the arts. Yeah, they were wealthy from the start, but a lot was taken by the government of Mantle in an effort to silence them that failed. But it is why Nicholas started the company with so little."

"We're still not known for conforming," Lana said proudly. "Hence why we're all a little bit crazy."

"And also why Willow and Victoria are 'like mother, like daughter' in regards to sex," Edward added, pausing awkwardly when he noticed Weiss. "Sorry."

"I know what you mean," She said bitterly. "I just can't believe that you know."

"Do you really think it's hard to ask a few pointed questions to our mom and have her not tell us things like that?" Edward countered. "After I overheard a tense call between her, Victoria, and James in which they were discussing Willow, I asked her about his other child and she admitted that you're a –"

"Don't say it!" Weiss shrieked. "I'm embarrassed and afraid enough as it is! You know I'm only here because my f – Jacques – wants me to keep tabs on Cristal?"

Edward crossed his arms. "What's so bad about her?"

"Your mother is a bitch," Weiss said unapologetically. "Always has been and we all know it."

"That's not true," Yang said, and Weiss whipped around to face her. "I've known Cristal for years, and she's not a bitch. She's not perfect, but none of us are."

"To be honest," Caitlin said, giving her a pointed look. "You're kinda struggling with your identity. You always have…but it's become more obvious in the last few years."

Weiss glared at her. "What do you know?"

"Well, if no one is going to call you out on your bullshit then I will," Caitlin said plainly. "Look, I know that you've had a hard life and I feel sorry for you but that doesn't mean that you can hide behind your name, behind your money, behind what fucking ever. Yeah, I feel sorry for you. But I feel sorry for a lot of people. That doesn't mean that they're not full of shit or don't have problems that are self inflicted. And you, you're clinging to your 'family' even though you can leave a situation that has caused you nothing but pain and –"

"You don't understand!" Weiss shouted. "None of you do!"

"How can we?" Caitlin fired back. "You don't ever open up to anyone! And I get why you're afraid because I get that way too but no one is going to understand or want to help you if you keep everything inside!"

"Hey!" Ruby said defensively, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Weiss –"

"Your problem is that you're too weak," Caitlin snapped. "You're too weak to let go of things, even if they're hurting you. You don't ever fight back! You are stronger – physically and mentally – than Jacques, than your mother! You're not perfect, but you can fight back! So why don't you? Is it because there's the threat of being cut off? Because if that's the absolute worst case for you in fighting back, then that's on you. It's not your fault that Jacques is a terrible person, and it's not your fault that your mother is an alcoholic but it is your fault if you let them and their wealth hold you down! That's being weak. If you can't look in the mirror and see who you are…then you don't know who you are. You just don't."

Weiss was silent for a moment. "You're…you're right."

They all turned to stare at Caitlin.

"What?" The green eyed blackbird said. "I just made a point."

"You sound so much like Raven," Ruby commented softly. "And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Another silence passed.

"Look," Yang said, gesturing to the wall. "Why don't we go explore this passageway and –"

"What passageway?" Ash asked as she and Katharine approached.

"Hey," Edward said, punching Katharine's shoulder. "What's up?"

She punched him back. "Same old thing, you know?"

Lana slammed the palm of her hand against the wall, opening the passage. "Follow me."

They did so.

"So where exactly does this lead?" Yang glanced behind her as the door shut almost silently behind them.

"I could say your doom, but I'm not going too," Lana laughed. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I think there are a few that lead to the library…and there's one that leads to my parents' room, and there's one that leads to mine."

Caitlin pulled her red leather jacket closer to her. "It's kinda cold in here."

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "Although it's probably just because it's below freezing outside and there's no heating in here."

"There isn't light, either," Caitlin added anxiously as she used the dim light from her scroll to glance around. "And it's kinda making me claustrophobic."

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can protect you, little sis."

Caitlin turned to her and stuck out her tongue. "I'm seventeen!"

"And I'll be nineteen in May," Yang reminded her, wrapping her remaining arm around her. "So I'll always be older even though you've always acted like the oldest child."

Caitlin shrugged. "I can't help it."

"Which way?" Heather asked as they reached a point where the passage broke off into three corridors.

Lana was silent for a moment and then turned to her brother. "Which one probably leads to the library?"

"That depends," Edward said slowly. "Considering that all of these…damn, we have not been down these in a while."

"This way, maybe?" Blake said, gesturing to the left. "I mean, I don't know it but –"

"You've got super cat eyes, babe," Yang grinned at her partner. "I love it."

"You love a lot of things about me," Blake replied. "Including my nether eye."

Caitlin gasped. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Ash rolled her eyes as they, albeit hesitantly, went left. "You're so squeamish."

"I am not squeamish!" Caitlin insisted. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Yang, Ruby, Lana, and Heather said simultaneously.

"I've known you forever," Lana pointed out. "And you've always been squeamish about things. Sex –"

"Ew –" Caitlin started, her pale skin turning slightly pink even in the low light cast by their scrolls.

"Etcetera," Lana rolled her eyes. "I love you, but that doesn't make you any less squeamish. I mean, you complain about the smell of blood!"

"It smells like rusting metal, and I don't like that!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how anyone can put up with the smell, let alone the sight!"

"You're squeamish about dogs," Yang reminded her. "And you somehow hate Zwei."

"I don't hate Zwei," Caitlin said stubbornly. "I hate the way he treats Chatton."

"You run away from dogs," Ruby pointed out. "Literally. Which is a terrible idea –"

"I was jumped by poorly trained rottweilers as a child!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "You all know that –"

"And you can't stand the sound of the vacuum," Heather added. "Never have. You and your cat both –"

"What the hell is that?" Caitlin said, pausing as she saw something metallic move up ahead. "Do any of y'all –"

"I…" Lana stopped as well, anxiety pooling in her. "Does anyone have their weapons?"

"I have Ember Celica," Yang said slowly, holding up her fist. "But…"

"Crescent Rose is at home…" Ruby said, cursing herself for not bringing it.

"It's probably nothing," Blake said, biting her lip as the shine started to move towards them. "On the other hand –"

"Why the hell would I have Myrtenaster –" Weiss started.

"Ash and I –" Katharine said, swallowing hard.

"Lana," Edward said, activating his semblance. "I think it's moving towards us."

"Yeah, great information, dumbass," Lana snapped anxiously, activating her semblance as well.

"Well –" Weiss paused upon making out the shape. "Lana, that's an…an…an Arma Gigas. It's armour possessed by a grimm, and –"

Yang fired a shot from Ember Celica at the suit of armour as it moved towards them though it bounced off. "Damn it!"

Without another word, Lana collapsed to her knees and summoned a small flock of nevermores. Glancing up, she directed them towards the armour although the effect was minimal. Stepping forward, Edward used a time dilation to buy Yang some time as she continued to attempt to shoot at the monster although her attempts were futile. Anxiety bubbling up in her as the sinking feeling she had begun to feel earlier grew, Caitlin began to step back though she stopped when it occurred to her that she might get herself more lost if she tried to run. Hands shaking, she tried to calm herself although this was an immense struggle. Everything around her felt as if it was caving in; she felt as if she was drowning. Closing her eyes, she pressed a hand to her forehead but this did not help and rather made everything seem all the more real.

At the same time as this was happening, Ruby had activated her own semblance and attacked to use a sonic speed shockwave against it and while this worked temporarily the monster continued to fight back with fervour. Yang kept shooting at it, hoping to find a weak spot, but she was struggling to find even one. Ash and Katharine were steadying and focusing Lana as she continued to summon in an attempt to defeat the monster while Weiss sent a constant, unrelenting stream of shocks at it. Much to her chagrin, these all but bounced off as Yang's bullets did. Blake used the small hand gun that she had to shoot the monster as well as her semblance to distract even though neither of these things held any level of effectiveness for very long. Next to her, Yang paused her attacks and took several steps back towards where her sister was. The seventeen year old was shaking, the feeling of drowning becoming only worse, and everything, all she could feel, was numb.

"Caitlin?" Yang asked gently as she came over to her sister. "Are you?"

"I…" The green eyed blackbird shook as she pushed up her glasses. "I…"

"Caitlin –" Yang started as sparks formed around her sister's eyes.

"Yang, I –" She started, her already higher than average voice up an octave.

"I –" Yang said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you –"

"I –" Caitlin began though she cut herself off as she fell to her knees.

Her hands slamming into the floor a few seconds after she was on her knees, the passageway shook from a sudden tremor that startled all of them. The tell tale sparks turned brighter around her eyes despite being only over half the powers of the Fall Maiden. Her bright green eyes closed as she curled into herself, and her dark waves and blunt bangs whipped about for just a second as a small wind surrounded her. In that moment, the Arma Gigas fell to pieces and something dark dissipated out from it. Turning to look, they all stared in shock as the Fall Maiden shook and her sister bent down to place a hand on her back comfortingly. Coming over to her, both Heather and Lana began to help her up and embraced her tightly as soon as she was steadily on her feet once more even with the sparks still around her eyes. Hesitantly looking up and brushing away tears, her breathing still unsteady from her hyperventilations, she deactivated her powers and looked at all of them for a moment.

"What –" She said, slightly disoriented.

"Come on," Lana said, dragging her forward as the others followed. "I think we're almost there."

"But –" She tried to protest but she wasn't strong enough to stop Lana from dragging her.

"…What the hell was that?" A familiar voice asked from above them. "…Seriously –"

"That's mommy," Lana murmured. "We have to be close."

"…I don't know," Ozpin said. "…But –"

"I found the lever!" Yang declared excitedly, pulling it down and opening the wall. "Come on!"

Lana paused and took Caitlin's hands in her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She glanced around as the others went through the doorway. "No, I...I'm not okay."

Lana embraced her tightly. "I'm here for you."

Caitlin stared at her. "Really?"

Lana nodded. "I promise."

"That..." Caitlin said quietly as they slipped through the wall and into the library as the door closed behind them. "That means a lot."

"...Thank god they're still asleep," Allison said with a sigh. "...That earthquake could have woken them up -"

"...It didn't, though," Blake said affectionately. "...And it's all okay, Allie. Everything's going to be okay."

Caitlin and Lana slipped behind several bookcases along with the others although Caitlin poked her head out slightly and, using her semblance to alter the focus in a room, diverted the attention away from her and the others.

"Sorry about that," Cristal said as she stepped back into the room with Ozpin. "You know my mother and how demanding she is."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Chrissy, you seem...nervous. Did something happen?"

Cristal and Ozpin looked at each other for a moment.

"Al," Cristal said as she pushed up her glasses. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

Allison did so hesitantly while her husband pulled her into him, took her hand, and squeezed it. "What is it?"

"Nothing good," Raven said bluntly, her red eyes meeting Cristal's grey ones knowingly for a moment. "There's no way that this could be good."

Tai tensed and took her hand. "She's right."

James crossed his arms. "Cristal -"

"Watts is back in the kingdom," She said quickly, and Allison paled as much as was possible. "Al, I am so sorry -"

"No..." Allison breathed, looking at her newborn twins in concern. "No!"

"Allie..." Blake said as he squeezed her hand and then began to stroke her hair. "Oh, Allie...shh...shh...please don't cry. It's going to be okay. I know this is worrying, but I...it's going to be okay. Allie...oh, Allie...shh...shh..."

"I know," James admitted after a long moment. "I was part of the team investigating it per Carrington's orders."

Blake stared up at him in shock as he pulled his sobbing wife into his arms. "You what?" He shouted.

"Blake -" James began as evenly as he could.

"How could you not tell me?" Blake continued to shout as he went on. "I'm the head of the investigative committee! I have every right to know, even if it's only professional!"

"Blake -" Glynda started.

"How could you not tell me that my family is in danger?" Blake demanded, lowering his voice as he blinked back tears and pulled his wife closer as she clutched to him. "I..."

"Why..." Allison whimpered as she continued to sob into him. "I thought that we were going to be okay, that things were going to get better, that...that our babies - all four of them - wouldn't be in danger from him..."

"I know..." Blake whispered, a few tears falling as he held her tightly to him. "I love you Allie, and I...Allie, I am so sorry...but I'm going to do everything I can to protect us. I promise, Allie."

"I have to agree with Blake," Raven said, giving James a sharp look. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I..." James trailed off. "Raven, it's complicated -"

"How is it complicated?" Cristal snapped. "How?"

James sighed. "Cristal, you only work with the Council on black and white business issues every so often. I don't think you'd understand -"

Raven scoffed. "I doubt that."

Glynda placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "James, they're right. Even if it was done for supposedly only professional reasons, you should have said something."

James was silent for a long moment. "Glyns..."

"James," Ozpin said calmly. "None of us understand why you would keep something like this secret to the point where we have to hear it from Victoria of all people."

"If I had known something was threatening you and Cristal, would you two have wanted me to say something?" He asked them, and Cristal immediately tenseed and Ozpin tightened his arm around her, a hand protectively resting over her curve. "Well?"

"Of course we would," Cristal snapped. "And don't even ask Raven and Tai. If you kept something from them, you'd be lucky to wake up the next day."

Raven rolled her eyes as Tai kissed her cheek. "I'm not ruthless."

"I know you're not, Rae," Tai said, pressing a second kiss softly to her lips. "And I'd love you even if you were."

Raven kissed him a second time, deciding for once not to care about being openly affectionate with her husband. "I love you too, Tai."

Glynda looked at James as she adjusted her glasses. "James, really, why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed heavily. "Because Carrington asked me to."

They all stared at him.

"Addison Carrington asked you to keep something secret?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't believe that."

"I agree," Tai said, bringing her closer. "Carrington? Absolutely not. She's famous for being one of the most transparent leaders in history."

"I'm calling bullshit on that," Cristal added, crossing her arms. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Try again," Blake remarked dryly.

"I'll ask her myself," Allison snapped, and James took a step back. "And I'll tell her that I forced the information out of you."

"James," Ozpin said, shaking his head as he pushed up his glasses though he kept an arm tightly around his wife. "Is that really the truth?"

He hesitated. "To an extent. She asked me to not scare the Adels. But she didn't -"

"Fuck you," Blake said, shaking as he rubbed Allison's back soothingly. "You should have said something."

James looked at him and then sighed. "You're right. I..."

"James," Glynda said gently. "I love you, but I wish you wouldn't try to protect other people by keeping them in the dark. You know you can trust us, right?"

He nodded. "Of course I do, but..."

A long silence passed.

"We really do live in a dark world, don't we?" Cristal bit her lip. "Are we ever going to find a way out?"

"Honestly," Raven said, sighing heavily. "I'm not sure that we will."


	102. Time Passes (By One Year)

_**One Year Later  
January 7th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
5:17 PM**_

Qrow glanced between all of them. "I got a message from Leo the other day."

Jaune crossed his arms and stared at him in confusion. "Okay?"

"That's why you made us all come here?" Nora asked him, completely lost. "Because the headmaster of Haven Academy made contact with you?"

"You all know the stories," Qrow reminded them. "You know that he's more than just that."

"Well, yes," Ren said as he placed a hand on Nora's shoulder while she glared at Qrow. "But that doesn't explain why we all had to come to Beacon."

"I feel claustrophobic with all the people here," Caitlin muttered as she stood up, clutching her computer to her chest. "I'm heading out."

"No, you're not," Qrow said, moving briskly towards her. "You're -"

"Qrow!" Tai snapped. "She has work to do for her classes."

"And she's the Fall Maiden!" Qrow fired back. "We need her more than her classwork does."

Caitlin groaned. "I'm turning nineteen in September, and I start at university then! So, yes, my classwork is more important than making me feel claustrophobic!"

"No, it's not," Qrow said firmly. "You still haven't taken on the full powers of the Fall Maiden -"

"Oh, and that's somehow my fault?" She snapped as she pushed up her glasses. "How is it my fault when we all know that there's no way in hell that I could ever kill Cinder?"

Qrow stared at her. "It's not your fault," He said as calmly as he could. "But you have to understand how important -"

"She knows how important her mantle is," Cristal informed him irritably, holding her small daughter close to her. "And why exactly did we all need to be here?"

"Because, heiress," Qrow said angrily. "Leo says that he's got some new leads on the location of Spring -"

"Sounds like a trap," Cristal glared at him. "You know I had to cancel a meeting with the prime minister regarding -"

"No one cares," Qrow said dismissively. "At least I don't."

"Qrow," Ozpin said tiredly as he buried his face in his hands and rested his arms against his desk. "Chrissy's right. As much as I wouldn't want to believe it -"

"Oz, we have been looking for Spring for the last...twenty years!" Qrow sighed in exasperation. "And if it's a trap, then so be it! Maybe we can finally kill Cinder and the rest of the powers can be shoved into Caitlin -"

"Says the man who constantly tells me I'm not doing enough to harness my powers," The green eyed blackbird snapped. "You accuse mommy of hypocrisy, but you're no better -"

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured by an eighteen year old!" Qrow shouted, then calming himself and sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Yeah, it was," Caitlin replied.

"Don't you -" Qrow started.

"Don't take your tension out on my daughter," Tai said, a warning clear in his voice. "I get it, this is a stressful situation and you want the right decision to be made -"

"We only just finished rebuilding Beacon too," Glynda added. "And we're not going back into session until the spring."

Qrow sighed heavily. "if we don't take this chance, we might lose the last chance at a lead on Spring that we'll have for a long time."

"And if we do take this," Allison said as Blake wrapped an arm around her with Emmett and Lily sleeping soundly in the pram next to them. "Then we could get ourselves killed."

"Some risks need to be taken," Qrow responded shortly. "And I doubt that any of us are going to get ourselves killed."

Allison bit her lip. "That doesn't eliminate the possibility."

"The moon could crash into the planet at any second and blow it to pieces," Qrow argued. "We can't -"

"That's actually not possible," Allison corrected. "Our moon is oddly shaped and has multiple asteroids that orbit it. The path of orbit for our moon and its asteroids are in no way within the realm of possibility for a collision course with the planet itself."

Qrow blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Basic, year nine science," Caitlin said almost smugly.

"Okay, do you have anything helpful to interject?" He asked her, and she only smirked. "Damn it. Cristal, I blame you."

"Why me?" The CEO asked, tossing back her long and voluminous white curls as she placed an affectionate hand on her husband's shoulder with her youngest still sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I don't recall having done anything."

"You were the one who transferred the powers into her," Tai pointed out, and she groaned. "So Qrow's not wrong on that one. You are to blame for her having the powers. Allison and Blake to an extent as well, but -"

"We kept it quiet for her protection!" Blake exclaimed, tightening his arm around his wife. "And we all know that you would have reacted poorly if Raven hadn't gently explained it to you!"

Tai hesitated but sighed. "Yeah, okay, that's fair."

"Dad," Yang said after another moment of silence. "Uncle Qrow is right about us needing to take a risk. We can't live our lives filled with fear."

Blake took her partner's natural hand as her metal one clenched. "I agree. We're never going to make any progress towards our goals if we continue to live our lives in a state of perpetual fear. We have to take chances, and we have to fight."

"So you're suggesting," Cristal said, her tone increasingly hostile. "That we take the chance of walking right into a trap and getting ourselves killed?"

"That's not at all what she's -" Weiss started.

"Yes," Blake said unflinchingly. "Because, at the end of the day, when we finally confront Salem herself...that will be exactly what we will be doing."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "That's a calculated risk."

"How could that be a calculated risk?" Blake challenged. "How could that be a calculated risk when -"

"Because we all know just how powerful and dangerous Salem is," Cristal said sharply, pushing up her glasses. "Care to refute that?"

Blake was stunned into silence for a long moment.

"Blake," Yang said gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, squeezing her hand. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Dad's still right," Ruby said stubbornly, and Cristal sighed heavily. "And Professor Lionheart is one of our allies. We should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Blake laughed shortly. "Yes, because that coward wouldn't be the prime choice for Salem to coerce into...I believe the phrase is turn coating."

"How about this," Qrow said calmly. "We put it to a vote and we'll make the decision that way."

"That sounds fair," Ren said, and Qrow smiled in relief for a brief moment. "Qrow?"

"I say yes, we should take this risk," He said, crossing his arms. "And if the rest of you won't, I'll do it myself."

"Yes," Ruby agreed. "We need to give Lionheart the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he really does know who Spring is."

"No," Caitlin said, blowing her blunt bangs out of her eyes. "No, there's no way this isn't a trap of sorts."

"Yes," Jaune said, his hand tightening around his sword - Pyrrha's headdress beautifully incorporated into the hilt of his weapon. "We can't stop fighting and let those who've died for this fight to have died in vain."

"Yes," Nora said with full confidence. "And if this is a trap, we'll kick their butts!"

Ren hesitated, but nodded. "Yes."

Weiss bit her lip. "No," She said softly. "We can't risk losing more people we care about. We can't. Everyone here has already lost so much in their lives; none of us need to lose more."

"Yes," Blake said, pushing aside her fears about Adam. "Things aren't going to get better by sitting around here and waiting for information or fights to come to us."

"Yes," Yang said, although her voice shook slightly. "We...we have to take this chance."

"Absolutely not," Cristal said darkly. "If this is a trap - which I strongly believe it will be - then the chances are that it's going to be just as bloody as the Battle Of Beacon over a year ago."

"I agree with Cristal," Allison said, worry evident in her voice. "No, we can't do this."

"We're not risking more lives over what could very well be a suicide mission," James said with finality. "No."

"Yes," Glynda said, and he looked at her in surprise. "For all his faults, Leo's been an excellent informant over the years. We can't refuse to trust him now; if we start fighting amongst ourselves more than we already do then it's going to divide us to the point where Salem will have no trouble getting what she wants."

"No," Blake said, his arm still tightly around his wife as he kissed her cheek. "It's too much, too big of a risk."

"I don't want us to lose anyone else...honestly, I didn't want us to lose anyone even before...before Summer died," Tai sighed heavily. "But we're not going to make any progress if we don't take a chance. Yes."

"No," Heather said, staring at her feet. "No, we can't do this."

"Also no," Lana said sadly. "I want to fight...but we can't do this. We can't."

"Oz?" Qrow said, and the man looked up behind his desk. "Yes or no?"

"I don't want to risk any more lives for something that will only end in bloodshed," Ozpin said calmly. "But Leo is still one of our allies and we cannot push our allies away. I trust him - to an extent, obviously - and, in this, however sudden and suspicious this may be...we should do this. If it turns out to be a trap, then we will fight. Hopefully it won't and things won't turn out like that. Yes, we should head to Mistral in the next few days."

Qrow nodded. "So that settles it. We're doing this."

Cristal shook her head sadly. "If this goes to hell, it's your head."

"And I'm more than willing to pay that price," He replied. "If it comes down to it, I'm willing to die fighting against Salem."

Tai glanced at the time on his scroll. "I've got to head back to Patch."

"Oz and I are coming with," Cristal said as she adjusted her baby girl in her arms. "Blake and Allison too. It's still their winter holidays, after all."

"The last three days," Tai said with a smile. "But yeah."

"You okay?" Cristal asked her goddaughter as the two of them stepped towards the lift. "Something on your mind?"

Caitlin nodded. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"Neither am I," Cristal said as the two of them stepped into the lift, followed by Ozpin, Heather, Tai, Yang, and the Adels. "There are so many ways this could go to hell."

"It's like the poem from one of my favourite Katie Alender novels," Caitlin said as the lift doors shut. "'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In the end, all that's left of any of us is dust. Human beings can be so arrogant sometimes. And I can say that because I was one.'"

"That's morbid," Cristal remarked as Ozpin gently wrapped an arm around her waist. "But nonetheless true."

"Things are going to be alright, Chrissy," Ozpin promised her, kissing her softly. "I know they will be."

"I hope so," She said softly. "If not...I...I don't know what I'll do."

"None of us do," Allison said as Blake squeezed her hand and she glanced at the twins who were still sound asleep in the pram. "To be honest, I don't think we ever have."

"We're all human," Lana reminded them quietly. "We're just as, if not more, flawed as everyone else."

"No kidding," Heather muttered under her breath.

"Look," Yang said, crossing her arms. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives wondering if we just let the rest of the world pay for this war...a war they don't even know they're fighting."

"I just hope that Raven's okay in Mistral," Tai said, glancing at his scroll once more. "Hopefully she'll call soon. She usually does, but I'm more keyed up today than most."

"All of us are," Blake said dryly. "But it makes sense."

"Where are we even going with all of this?" Yang sighed. "It almost seems like we're going around in circles."

"Maybe things will start to get better," Cristal said, trying to shake off her anxiety. "Maybe everything will be okay, and we can all just live out the rest of our lives and put all of this behind us."

"Or maybe they won't," Caitlin said quietly, staring at her feet. "After all, how many times have we thought things were getting better only to have everything go right back to hell?"


	103. January 7th: Branwen Territory

_**January 7th  
Branwen Territory  
Anima  
Mistral  
7:38 PM**_

"Raven," Vernal said as she entered her tent. "We have a problem."

Raven paused sharpening her sword. "What is it?"

"Salem's found us," Vernal said bluntly.

Raven was silent for a moment, and her red eyes widened briefly. "Salem…okay."

"Five of her followers are waiting to speak with you," Verna said, biting her lip.

Raven stood and nodded. "Right. We planned for this…bring me my helmet."

"Of course," Vernal said quickly, grabbing it off of the counter nearby. "Are you nervous?"

Raven sighed as she placed her mask over her face. "We planned for this, Vernal. It's going to be fine."

"You don't sound so sure," The young woman observed. "Actually –"

"Vernal, please don't," Raven said as she stepped towards the outside. "I'm not in the mood."

"None of us are," Vernal said as Raven stepped out and Fall, Watts, Lancer, Sustrai, and Black were waiting for her. "None of us at all…"

Raven crossed her arms. "I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. So either I'm losing my memory," Her voice rose dangerously as she went on. "Or you've all lost your spines!"

"Don't be too upset with them, Raven," Cinder drawled with a small pout. "Your men simply recognize the power of a maiden when they see it…which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

Raven scowled at her behind her mask as the woman activated the half of the powers she had. "Really? You're not even a complete maiden – even just based on how weak the sparks around your eyes are."

Cinder placed a hand to her hip in annoyance. "That's not my –"

"Leave us," Raven said to a few of her own. "Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving."

They all nodded and did so.

"Little late to run and hide," Watts sneered. "Perhaps Zoe and I should have done you in over a year ago when we saw you at the Vytal Festival –"

"And if you had tried that you wouldn't be standing here alive," Raven replied angrily. "The appeal of doing that to the two of you isn't lost on me."

"Really, throwing around threats?" Zoe asked, her voice falsely sweet. "I'm shocked, genuinely shocked."

"Now dear," Watts said, affectionately grazing his fingers over her cheek. "Save some of these lines for my daughter and her husband."

Zoe smirked. "We'll get to them soon enough."

Watts turned back to Raven who was still glaring at him behind her mask. "You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away."

Raven shifted her weight to her left, her arms still crossed. "I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've ever formally met. Unless of course you count –"

"We're the guys you should be afraid of," Mercury said with a grin.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I doubt anyone should be afraid of you."

Mercury's eyes flared in indignation. "Oh yeah? Tell that to –"

"Quiet!" Cinder hissed.

Mercury went silent and then fully relented, preferring not to fight with her.

Emerald took his hand and squeezed it.

"That's what I thought," Raven said smugly.

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "If you insist on formalities, I'm Cinder Fall. These are my associates, Arthur Watts and Zoe Lancer, and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I've said this before, but I'll say it again: two children you've tricked into following you, the former headmistress of Shade Academy, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania, is that about right?"

Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other for a moment as Watts cleared his throat.

"Technically," He said haughtily. "I was also a doctor but I must say, the rest was spot on."

"Aren't you perceptive," Cinder growled.

Raven smirked behind her mask. "It's what's kept me alive."

"I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our master wants," Cinder said, activating her powers once more and conjuring a small flame in her hand with a sickening grin. "Of course, if I'm wrong…"

Raven sighed. "Vernal!"

Vernal bit her lip as she stepped out of Raven's tent and walked up beside her.

Cinder pursed her lips. "So this is the long lost Spring Maiden…prove it."

Raven and Vernal stared at each other for a long moment. Nodding, Raven motioned for her to her begin their little game. Sighing heavily, Vernal closed her eyes and held out her hands suddenly – knowing that Raven could easily manipulate the powers that she possessed. The wind began to pick up and the once blue sky turned to a jarring grey whilst clouds continued to come in. Leaves rustled loudly, and a small tremor was felt as thunder began to ring out. Emerald and Mercury shielded their faces at this, but Cinder, Watts, and Zoe rather smiled as the woman they were now convinced to be the Spring Maiden demonstrated her powers. Lowering her hands as she felt the wind began to lessen, Vernal waited until she knew that Raven's powers had settled to open her eyes and then walk forward, smirking at the group Salem had sent.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance," Raven warned them. "I'd take that into consideration before you try anything."

Emerald and Mercury shared a look as they brushed themselves off.

Cinder rolled her eyes at the seemingly obvious statement. "Raven, I won't underestimate you so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your maiden could escape today…but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch."

Watts smirked as he walked forward. "The maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the relics locked inside the huntsman academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic Of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

Raven rolled her eyes as he stepped back towards the group. "You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy."

"That's because it will be," Cinder replied. "Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem, and, frankly, we'll be able to destroy a large portion of Ozpin's group because he's leading them there the same night as we take the relic. So now all we need is the key to the vault…and you're not the only one to turn your back against Oz, Raven."

Raven took in a sharp breath and placed a hand over her sword. "I'm not helping Salem, I'm not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this!"

Zoe scoffed. "Your continued marriage to Taiyang Xiao Long says otherwise, your continued closeness to your daughters says otherwise, your continued closeness to Allison Adel, Blake, Adel, and Cristal Schnee says otherwise. So I beg to differ, _Lady Branwen_."

Cinder nodded. "Regardless of that, that ship sailed when you chose to harbour a maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, _your family_ , and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness. We just…need…the relic."

Raven sighed. "I need time to think this over."

"You don't have time," Watts replied. "In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Backed me into a corner, huh?"

Cinder smiled. "So, are you with us or against us?"

A long moment passed in tension.

"Well?" Zoe asked, her voice still falsely sweet.

Raven lessened her grip on her sword and took of her mask, setting it to her side. "Agreements like this are built on trust. And forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more."

Watts rolled his eyes. "You are in a poor position to negotiate."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I want my brother dead."

"Qrow?" Cinder asked in confusion.

"That's right," Raven said, crossing her arms and hoping that by misleading them they would continue to believe her. "He knows I have Spring. And if I help you get your relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants, hence why I assume he's going to be with the rest of the group at your little trap at Haven. If Leo really is loyal to you, we can mislead them for as long as possible and invite Qrow into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we taken him down, you get your relic, and we all leave happy."

Cinder smiled. "Now this is a proposition I can get behind."

"Qrow won't go down without a fight, and he won't fight quietly," Watts warned them. "He is on our list of individuals that we would very much like dead, but we have bigger problems and killing Blake and Allison Adel –"

"They'll be just as difficult to kill," Cinder snapped. "So do yourself a favour and stop talking. A fight with Qrow, a fight with all of them will be –"

"He's good," Raven admitted. "But not that good. All of us against him, even with the others? It'll be over in a heartbeat."

"But it's not just him!" Emerald protested. "He has Ruby!"

"He certainly does," Cinder muttered.

"The only risk to our plan is that if we leave the school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities!" Watts groaned. "The kingdom is already on high alert, and the chances of the White Fang's attack succeeding –"

"We're not waiting," Cinder hissed. "The White Fang is already going to be there, and the battle will be won and then the White Fang will be allowed to demolish Beacon. Any evidence will be lost along with the school."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Then, Salem leaves my people alone. For good."

Cinder nodded. "You have yourself a deal."

Watts grasped her wrist as she held out her hand and Raven walked forward.

"Wait," Watts said with a dark tone lacing his voice. "Don't think I don't see what you're really after. If this all falls to pieces over your grudge with a child –"

"If this all falls to pieces over your grudge against your daughter, her husband, and her family –" Cinder growled.

"I will not be taking the blame," Watts concluded angrily.

Cinder glared at him. "Then what are you worried about?"

Watts let out a sharp cry of pain upon her burning his hand with her maiden powers. "Bitch!"

"Fly back home and tinker with your machines," She snapped as she held out her hand to Raven once more. "And tell Salem she'll get what she wants – and more."

Raven stood still for a moment, glared at her hand, and then nervously shook it with the woman – sealing the deal.

"We'll be in touch," Cinder said as she, Lancer, Watts, Sustrai, and Black walked out of the camp. "The night of the assault, you will be at Haven and we will come through one of your portals with Vernal. And then we will wash them off the map and take the relic."

Raven nodded as they disappeared off into the woods. "Of course…"

"Raven?" Vernal said as soon as they were gone. "Are you alright?"

She sighed heavily. "Of course I'm not."

"You don't really want to kill Qrow, do you?" Vernal said quietly as they entered her tent once more.

"I'm not ruthless," Raven shook her head. "He doesn't like me, he knows I have Spring though he doesn't know that I…that I'm her…but I don't want him dead. And I don't like that this is risking Tai, or –"

"Raven," Vernal said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

She glanced at her scroll. "I'm calling him. I'm not going to let Tai think I've gone this far, I'm going to tell him what we're doing."

"You should tell Caitlin too," Vernal said as she picked up her scroll. "Especially because of her status. And…maybe it would be better if a few of the others did too. Allison, Cristal, and Blake…maybe? The three of them –"

"They'll keep it quiet," Raven said, sitting down on the edge of her bed for a moment and pressing her hand to her forehead. "At least, they will if I ask them to."

A moment passed in silence.

"You should go to them," Vernal said hesitantly. "At the very least, it will make it easier for them to hear."

"Okay," Raven said, standing up slowly. "I'll be back."

Vernal watched as she pulled out her odachi and steadied in her hands. Staring in between the centre of the blade for just a few seconds, Raven forced herself to be steady and slashed it quickly through the air to summon her portal to Tai. Setting her sword back to her side, she closed her eyes for a time and then stepped towards the portal. Vernal chewed at the inside of her cheek as she watched, knowing that she would need to continue to order the rest of the tribe to finish packing everything up. Walking through the portal, Raven forced herself to remain steady as she closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of both spinning and falling to stop. Once it did, she stepped forward and saw the kitchen in the house on Patch, followed by the feeling of a cat rubbing against her leg. Surprised, she tensed but then noticed Chatton staring at her and continuing to rub her head against her leg as her portal dissipated. Sighing, she shifted her leg slightly to get the cat off of her, and then stepped forward.

"Tai?" Raven said gently, and he turned around from where he was staring out the window. "Tai, I –"

"Oh my god," Tai said, running the short distance he needed in order to embrace her tightly. "Rae…I missed you so much. You've been gone for three weeks, and –"

"Tai," Raven said gently. "We've talked every night."

"It's not the same," He whispered, pulling her as close as possible and stroking her hair. "Rae, I love you, and –"

Raven laughed as he kissed her and dipped her slightly. "Tai!"

"Do you want me to stop," He asked, his lilac eyes meeting her red ones. "Rae?"

"I need to tell you something," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tai, you and I can make love later but we do need to talk right now."

He relented. "Okay…" He said nervously as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "What is it?"

"Salem found me," She said, her voice low. "She sent Cinder, Watts, Zoe, and those two kids to back me –"

"What'd you agree to?" He asked her, placing a hand to her cheek.

"Tai, I'm going to take advantage of this to kill Cinder," She said slowly. "But there's going to be a meeting with Leo at Haven Academy in two days that's supposed to be a trap for the group. They want to kill –"

"No…" Tai whispered. "Rae –"

"When we go down to the vault, I'll take advantage of that time and kill Cinder," Raven said as gently as she could. "Caitlin will be okay, the rest of you will be able to take them –"

"I have to tell the others –" Tai said, his voice shaking.

"Tai," Raven said, staring at him seriously. "Please don't. It's not going to…we're not going to be able to pull this off if –"

"Then…" Tai trailed off for a moment. "Hang on. Caitlin! Get down here! Your mother and I need to talk to you!"

Several crashes were heard as she all but tumbled down the stairs – her dark waves a mess and her bangs fluttering. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Tai asked her as she picked up her large pig toy and clutched it to her. "Correction: are you and Piggles alright?"

Caitlin nodded as she fixed her glasses and walked into the room, sitting down on the small settee. "Yeah. What is it?"

"You were right about Haven," Tai said as he took Raven's hand tightly in his. "They backed your mother into a corner, but she's going to turn them on their heads. They want the relic in Haven's vault, and she's going to mislead them so that she can kill Cinder – protecting you and –"

"And probably saving everyone's asses," Caitlin finished as she squeezed Piggles. "Okay. But –"

"It's going to be alright," Raven promised her, and the green eyed blackbird nodded. "Caitlin…have I ever lied to you? Have I ever promised you something and it hasn't turned out?"

She shook her head. "No, it hasn't."

"Caitlin, I'm going to protect you," Raven said, her red eyes eyeing her daughter critically. "No one is going to harm you, or Yang, or the rest of our family. I can promise you that. And the chances are that everyone else will be alright too."

Caitlin swallowed hard, but nodded. "Alright."

"Are Blake and Allison here, by any chance?" Raven asked Tai. "Or Cristal?"

"The three of them are here right now, yeah," Tai said, squeezing her hand. "Oz should be back soon. He's in the city with Lana."

"Ugh," Raven said, shaking her head. "I'll go talk to the three of them, but I'll be damned before –"

"Raven?" Cristal poked her head into the room, raising an eyebrow as she pushed up her glasses. "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," She said, motioning her into the room. "Can you get Allison and Blake?"

"Yeah," Cristal said, running a hand through her dishevelled hair. "And, by the way Tai, your screaming woke up Courtney. I had just gotten her to fall asleep and you –"

"Sorry," Tai said awkwardly. "I didn't think."

Cristal rolled her eyes as she left the room to get Allison and Blake.

"Courtney is really sweet," Caitlin said as she pulled her legs up onto the settee and sat with them crossed. "So are Lily and Emmett. I know the two of them are just over a year and she's just barely eight months, but –"

"When they're here, they let Caitlin watch their kids," Tai said, and Raven raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised how good she is with kids."

"I'm good at dealing with people younger or older than me," Caitlin said as she glanced around the room. "But people my age…well, I think my minimal social life speaks for itself."

Tai rolled his eyes. "You're funny."

"I'm being serious," She said as she patted the spot next to her while Chatton stared up at her. "Come here, Chatton."

The little, three legged black cat hesitated but then hopped up onto the settee next to her.

"You're a cute kitty," Caitlin said as she scratched behind the cat's ears with Piggles still under one arm. "And I know you've been doing your best with that mean little dog. Zwei can suck it. He's not as smart as you, now is he?"

Chatton purred happily in assent and began to rub her head against her knee.

"Zwei isn't that bad," Tai said, and Caitlin scowled. "Oh, come on! He's not."

"Zwei licks my feet sometimes after I get out of the shower!" Caitlin protested. "And he's mean to Chatton."

"And Chatton is kind to him?" Tai laughed. "That cat of yours constantly sticks her claws into him –"

"Because he's provoking her!" Caitlin argued. "She's a cat! They're naturally defensive and territorial!"

"What's going on?" Allison asked as she, Blake, and Cristal came into the room and joined them. "Raven? I didn't realise you were here."

"I didn't get here until a little while ago," She said, shrugging as Tai took her hand once more. "And I need to tell you all something but I need you to keep it quiet."

"It's about Haven," Tai added, and Allison tensed as Blake wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "Don't worry, I already called Anna. She'll be here tomorrow and she's more than wiling to take care of Lily and Emmett. Courtney too."

"That's good to know," Cristal said with a slight sigh of relief. "But what exactly is this about?"

"Cinder, Watts, Lancer, and those two asshole kids showed up on my lands earlier," Raven said, and Allison took in a sharp breath. "And you all – based on what I heard – were right. This whole thing with going to Haven is a trap."

"Called it…" Caitlin muttered under her breath as she squeezed Piggles and continued to scratch behind Chatton's ears.

"Of course it is," Allison said irritably. "We were already counting on that, but now I'm so going to kill him -"

"I'll help," Blake said, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "I have no problem with killing him either. After everything he's done, I'm not going to feel any shame."

"I take it you're manipulating them?" Cristal surmised, and Raven nodded. "So let me guess? You acted like you made a deal with them – probably involving Spring and the vault – but you're really just trying to corner Cinder so you can kill her and prevent her from killing Caitlin?"

"Exactly," Raven said, relieved that she understood. "But you know that means when you all arrive at the –"

"You'll be acting like you're working with them," Caitlin said, adjusting her glasses anxiously. "But it's –"

"I already told you that it's going to be okay," Raven said sharply, softening her tone once she saw her daughter's green eyes widen and begin to tear. "Caitlin, I'm sorry, I know –"

"It's fine," Caitlin said, looking away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Allison said gently. "But you, Cristal, Raven and I can talk later. We'll figure this out."

"I need all of you to promise to keep this quiet," Raven said, looking between all of them and then lingering on Cristal. "And that's especially true for you."

Cristal raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Why is it especially true for me?"

"Because you're married to Ozpin," Blake said bluntly, and Cristal's grey eyes went wide behind her glasses. "Chrissy –"

"You want me to keep this a secret from my husband?" Cristal demanded, her eyes flaring. "Are you out of your mind –"

"You've kept –" Raven started.

"I'm not going to keep keeping secrets from Oz for you!" Cristal exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Raven, how can you even –"

"Chrissy –" Raven said as gently as she could.

"I…" Cristal trailed off and then sighed heavily. "Raven, please don't make me do this. Please."

Raven stared at her. "Chrissy, I know this is hard for you but you and I both know that –"

"Chrissy?" Ozpin said as he slipped back into the house and into the room with Lana. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Cristal stared at him for a moment but then ran off to the room they had been sharing while on Patch. "I can't do this."

Raven sighed as she leaned into Tai. "That went well."

"Is mommy –" Lana started.

"I'm going to go make sure she's okay," Ozpin said, setting his cane to his side and running off after his wife.

Allison bit her lip as Blake pulled her closer. "I can't even deny that I'm scared."

"We all are," Raven said, rubbing her neck. "At least to some extent."

"No kidding," Caitlin murmured, glancing about the room. "There are so many ways that this could turn out poorly…"

While they continued to talk and Allison and Blake eventually left to check on the twins, Ozpin was watching as Cristal paced about the room. Pulling her silk robe tighter around her, she chewed at the inside of her cheek with each step she took. Closing the door in an attempt to make her more comfortable, Ozpin watched her and then sighed and began to change while she paced. Several more minutes passed in silence as he tried to figure out what was bothering her and she tried to reconcile her emotions with each other. She didn't want to hurt Raven, but every time the maidens had come up she had been overrun with guilt. That feeling had only increased when Allison had inherited the powers of the Summer Maiden. Three maidens – herself, Allison, and Caitlin were known to them all but she, the Adels, Tai, and likely Caitlin were the only ones who knew about Spring. Sighing heavily, Cristal all but collapsed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands, sick of everything regarding the situation and just wanting it to be over and dealt with.

"Chrissy," Ozpin said gently, finally sitting down next to her. "What's bothering you?"

She was silent for a long moment and only strangled sobs escaped her. "I…"

Ozpin wrapped an arm tightly around her and slowly stroked her hair. "Chrissy, it's going to be alright. I know that –"

"It's all a trap," She whispered through tears. "Cinder, Watts, Zoe, and those other two showed up and told Raven that they're luring us into a trap. She quote un quote agreed to their plan so that she could kill have the chance to kill Cinder…but I'm so scared. Oz, this is what I was afraid of, and –"

"Chrissy…" Ozpin murmured as he began to rub her back. "It's all going to turn out okay. We'll be able to take them, and knowing that gives us an advantage –"

"Don't attack Raven," Cristal said weakly. "She's not really working with them, I promise. She's going to have to act like she is, but she's not. I promise she's not."

"I believe you," Ozpin said, kissing her cheek. "But we should keep this quiet. The less people who know, the less likely it is that it will all fall to pieces."

"There's one more thing you should know," Cristal said, her voice remarkably soft. "And…I'm sorry I never told you but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"What is it, Chrissy?" Ozpin asked as he brought her tightly into his arms.

Cristal sighed heavily. "Raven's been the Spring Maiden since she was twenty four. The girl lost control and she ended up killing her by mistake when she was trying to stop her. She…she became the Spring Maiden a few months before I…before I killed the last Winter Maiden."

"That was self defence," Ozpin reminded her gently. "And, to be honest, I'm not surprised. It certainly explains her defensiveness on the issue."

"Please don't say anything," Cristal said, biting her lip. "I'd rather Raven not know that I told you."

"I won't," Ozpin promised, kissing her softly. "And it's going to be alright, Chrissy."

"And what if it's not?" Cristal asked him weakly. "What if it all goes to hell?"

"Then we'll find a way through it," He said, holding her close. "We always do."

"I love you so much," She murmured as she curled tighter into him.

Ozpin kissed her cheek. "I love you too."


	104. January 9th: Haven Academy: 7:37 PM

_**January 9th  
Haven Academy  
City Of Mistral  
Mistral  
7:37 PM**_

Leonardo Lionheart stared at all of them nervously, lingering over Qrow, Ozpin, and Cristal. "Why hello. Thank you for…coming. There…seems to be more of you than last time."

They all stared at him – only Cristal, Tai, Allison, Blake, Ozpin, and Caitlin understanding what was going on.

"Eh, you know what they say," Qrow said with a shrug. "'The more the merrier'. So, what exactly do you have for us?"

"Why…" Lionheart stuttered. "Did you bring your weapons?"

Qrow's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? Leo, we're huntsmen. You okay?"

Cristal bit her lip, a sinking feeling filling her even as Ozpin squeezed her hand.

"Of course!" Lionheart said, a bit too quickly. "Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's nice to see you but we got work to do. Do you have any information for us at all?"

Yang's eyes went wide but then narrowed upon seeing a small, black bird perched on a balcony railing. "Mom?" She questioned, almost certain that she was seeing her mother's corvid form.

All of them looked to the small bird – even more so upon it flying away as Qrow began to shoot at it. His shot missed by a long shot, but in the moment he almost wished it hadn't once he saw it fly down behind Lionheart and shift into his sister as she donned her mask.

"Raven…" Ruby said, her silver eyes narrow in suspicion.

Nora stared, her eyes wide. "They…they really are magic…"

Raven took off her mask and set it to her side as she glared at her twin. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven replied as she began to walk down the stairs. "You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

His anger rose even more although in large part due to her knowing that particular fact. "Leo…" He growled as he turned towards the headmaster. "What have you done?"

"I…" Lionheart stuttered.

Allison tensed as he looked to her. Noticing this, Blake wrapped his arm tightly around his wife in an attempt to comfort her even though both of them knew exactly where all this was likely going.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position," Raven said as she paused in the stairwell. "He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too."

Qrow clenched his fists. "You have the Spring Maiden!"

Raven smirked. "I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together!" Qrow shouted. "We can beat Salem!"

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin, and you still have no idea what you're dealing with!" Raven snapped, sending the man a sharp look. "There is no beating Salem!"

"You're wrong," Ruby said quietly. "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us – we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

Raven glared as Ruby held out her hand, and she spoke almost bitterly though even she couldn't hide the twinge regret she felt. "You sound just like your mother."

Qrow's anger shifted to pure rage. "How can you speak about Summer like that –"

"Qrow –" Tai said with a slight warning tone to his voice.

Suddenly, and much to the surprise of everyone in the room except for Tai, Caitlin, Allison, Blake, Cristal, and Caitlin, Raven drew her sword. Slashing it quickly through the air, she effortlessly created her portal to Vernal with her semblance which in turn allowed for the young woman to come through along with the others. To her own shock, however, a rather large ball of fire was launched through the portal and – though it was likely intended for Ruby – it hit Caitlin in the centre of her torso. She screamed as she was launched over a metre back, and her glasses went askew on her face while her dark waves whipped about her face and her blunt bangs became a bit mussed as well. Upon hitting the ground, she steadied herself and fixed her glasses and then smoothed out her hair. Readjusting her grip on her shotgun, she stood back up hesitantly though not before Yang ran over to her in concern for her little sister and Raven tensed, concern for her daughter rising once again.

"Caitlin!" She shouted.

In that moment, Cinder Fall stepped through the portal. "Hello, boys and girls." She said with a small smile.

Vernal, Emerald, Mercury, Watts, and Zoe joined her soon thereafter.

"Cinder…" Ruby growled, her hands shaking as she clenched them.

"Come on, guys…" Mercury said with a grin. "Is that any way to greet your old friends?"

Yang let out a small cry of anger.

"Everybody," Qrow said dangerously. "Stay calm."

The doors opened behind them and shut almost as quickly as they had opened as Hazel Rainart stepped in.

"Damnation…" Ozpin muttered as he saw the man though he had not noticed him quite yet.

"For fuck's sake," Cristal said irritably, crossing her arms.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds," He said as he approached them and Cristal, Blake, and Allison stepped around Ozpin hoping that the man wouldn't notice him right away. "No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

"This…" Weiss swallowed hard as she stared at Cinder and her group. "This was all just a trap?"

Ren sighed. "It appears so…"

"I told you so," Caitlin muttered under her breath, a mite unnecessarily.

"Raven…" Qrow said, his voice shaking dangerously. "Tell me…how long have you been with them?"

"Aww, don't take it personally little bird," Cinder said, her tone mocking in its entirety. "Your sister was a recent edition. The lion on the other hand…entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat. Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?"

Lionheart looked down in shame. "Stop it…"

Qrow's eyes widened in understanding. "It was you…you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every huntsman and huntress in the kingdom, and you gave it all to Her?"

Lionheart glanced aside. "I…"

"I couldn't find any of them…" Qrow said, his anger rising once more. "Because you let Her kill them!"

Leonardo did not respond and rather stared downward with a sad look on his face.

Zoe cackled like a witch. "Oh, because you wouldn't have done the same thing in his position?"

"You can shut up!" Qrow roared. "You betrayed all of us –"

"Don't speak to her like that," Watts said, and Zoe smirked at Allison as she wrapped her arms around him and began to run her hands up and down his arms and back. "Zoe simply recognized the fight that she ought to be fighting and not the one that was for a man as hypocritical and seemingly omniscient as Ozpin. And she recognised love."

Zoe kissed his cheek. "You know I did."

Cinder turned to Leonardo. "Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart. I'm sure that Tyrian and Hazel would have found them on their own eventually. After all, they are some of the best."

Jaune forced himself to speak as he sent Cinder a piercing glare. "What's wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside…to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?"

Caitlin shook as she gave him a sharp look. "Jaune –"

"I don't care what you're thinking!" Jaune shrieked at her. "Let me speak!"

She went silent, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms with her shot gun still in hand.

"And it's all with that damn smile on your face!" Jaune turned back to Cinder as he continued to shriek and tears fell in earnest. "What's wrong with you?"

Sensing the tension had grown almost to the breaking point, they all drew their weapons.

"Everybody, stay calm!" Qrow told them.

Cinder rolled her eyes and set a hand to her hip.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Jaune roared. "Do you hear me?"

"Kid!" Qrow said sharply.

"Well?" Jaune demanded as he locked eyes with the amber eyed woman. "Say something!"

Cinder was quiet for a moment and then looked at him in confusion. "Who are you again?"

Losing his temper, Jaune shifted his sword into the two handler form and charged at her though she effortlessly summoned an obsidian sword and blocked him without having to lift a finger.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted in concern for her friend.

Leaping into the air, she attempted to attack Cinder as well but she was pulled to the ground again by Emerald who wrapped one of the chains of her weapons around the small woman's ankle.

"You're not getting near her!" Emerald declared with a sickening grin.

Jaune was shoved aside by Cinder who decided to ignore him for the time being and rather locked eyes with Cristal.

Yang ran forward, ready to attack Mercury, but he stopped her and stepped harshly on her foot, causing her to let out a cry of pain.

"Hey there, blondie," He said with an almost flirtatious smile. "I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't you think?"

Yang shot at his foot with Ember Celica, but he only smirked as the bullet bounced off his boot and he managed to kick her down.

"Take out the heiress," Raven said, gesturing towards Weiss. "Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it."

Vernal nodded and did so just as Caitlin activated her semblance to direct all attention in the room to everything and everyone but her.

"Raven!" Qrow snapped as he ran towards his sister who quickly drew her sword and her blade locked with his.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Running away was one thing," He said, his voice shaking in rage. "But this…you've crossed the line!"

"Sorry, brother," Raven said, biting her lip. "Sometimes family disappoints you like that."

Qrow glared. "We're not family anymore."

Raven couldn't mask the hurt in her voice. "Were we ever?"

"I thought so," Qrow said angrily. "But I guess I was wrong!"

"Don't hurt her!" Tai shouted as he ran towards them, and Qrow glared at him.

"How can you still love her if she does something like this?" He demanded, and Tai stared at Raven before sighing.

"Because I know she's not really doing this…" He said softly. "I know she isn't."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "As if."

Raven knocked him off of her with relative ease by shooting an aura blast at him. "You never understand."

"Cristal," Cinder said as she approached her, the others having had dispersed out to their own fights and Ozpin slowly making his way towards Leo while Allison and Blake engaged Watts and Zoe. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Give or take twenty years," She replied, her hand tight around her gun. "I never thought I would see you again, _Phoebe_."

She glowered. "No one's called me that in years."

"I know," Cristal hissed. "But you know me."

"That's right," Cinder replied, dissipating her summoned sword. "But why don't you put that gun to your side and let's fight this out for real."

Cristal narrowed her eyes. "Why would I trust you?"

"Exactly," Cinder said, her amber eyes flaring. "You shouldn't. But I know that you're already freaked out, especially because you've got three babies and a husband. Speaking of which, do you think that Ozpin will –"

"Shut up!" Cristal shrieked, activating her powers as the Winter Maiden. "If you think you can take me down, then you're wrong!"

Cinder's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the Winter Maiden?"

Cristal smirked. "Have been for years. Since I was twenty four years old."

Cinder took a step towards her. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"You're only in possession of half of the powers of the Fall Maiden," Cristal reminded her, taking advantage of the woman's temporary shock to summon a large ball of ice and blast her into the support system of the balcony. "And you haven't had them for as long as I've had my powers. I have spent years practicing and strengthening my powers – something you haven't."

"But Salem has trained me personally," Cinder growled as she stood up. "And she prepared me for my mantle as the Fall Maiden. Now, considering that you seem to know everything based on the fact that you and Ozpin haven't got any secrets, tell me this: who has the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers? It wasn't the Champion, I know that much. Killing her was worth it considering her strength, but she wasn't the maiden."

Cristal winked at her as Cinder approached her once more and the two of them began to circle each other. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"I damn right would!" Cinder shrieked. "You're on the wrong side of this war, Cristal –"

"And you've lost your damn mind!" Cristal replied, steadying her hands once more in preparation for attack. "So neither of us win."

Cinder glanced at Hazel as he began to engage the red headed girl and soft spoken dark haired boy who had been standing near that blonde boy. "No. I will win, but you and the others will perish."

"Prove it," Cristal challenged, her voice increasingly dark as she adjusted her glasses and set her gun to her side.

Cinder immediately conjured a spear into her hand with the powers she had as the Fall Maiden and tossed it unapologetically towards Cristal. The Winter Maiden, in a swift motion, froze the spear and shattered it just before it could have rammed into her side. Cinder let out a low growl of anger and proceeded to run at her former boss and tackled her to the ground. Cristal, although much smaller than her accoster, blasted her off her with a summoned gust of wind. Getting off the ground as soon as the wind stopped, Cinder glowered at Cristal – who was smirking at her and winked as she placed a hand to her hip, standing once more. Summoning a sword, Cinder prepared herself to stab the woman but then suddenly decided against it and pulled a small fire Dust crystal out of her pouch and tossed it near her with the intent of it engulfing her but the Winter Maiden was faster. Swiftly, her heart pounding as her anxiety only grew, Cristal drew the Dust to her and caught in her hand before activating her semblance and sending a swarm of nevermores towards the other woman. Cinder shrieked in surprise as the flock surrounded her, and they did not dissipate until Cristal snatched her by the wrist in spite of being still eleven inches shorter than her, even in her heels.

"Really?" She said, rolling her eyes as she slipped the Dust crystal into her small purse. "You honestly think that you can defeat me using Dust? I'd learned all of its applications in battle by the time I was thirteen and I'm the –"

"I know!" Cinder snapped. "You're the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company! And you know full well that I know that because I used to be so much less than I am now! I used to be your _assistant_ of all things."

Cristal sighed. "If you had told me you wanted something more, I could have gotten you –"

"This appeals to me much more," Cinder replied, her eyes flaring. "And –"

Cristal was suddenly launched back by Jaune who ran in between her and Cinder and began to engage the sadist in a fight of his own.

"How can you do this, all of this?" Jaune demanded as he pressed his blade against Cinder's throat. "How?"

Cinder blasted in back just far enough to buy her enough time to summon a glass sword into her hands. "If you want to play like this, I'm more than happy to –"

"Oz!" Cristal shrieked as she saw Lionheart prepare himself for attack.

Using her semblance to ease her ascent to the balcony where the two were staring each other down – Ozpin's brown eyes unusually sharp behind his glasses – Cristal deactivated her powers as the Winter Maiden and instead drew her gun and pointed it towards Leo. The scruffy man rotated his weapon quickly and a glyph appeared above it, then conjuring a flaming rock which he launched at Ozpin. Cristal made an attempt to shoot the rock but the bullet missed and instead hit the wall nearby instead. She flinched upon it exploding though the defensive stance Ozpin was holding prevented any harm more than the activation of his green aura. Continuing to proceed up the steps towards the top of the balcony where Cristal was, her gun still pointed at Lionheart, Ozpin slowly drew his cane much to the surprise of Leonardo. Taking a step back, his arms widening, the lion stared between them with wide eyes, struggling to speak in more than a low growl.

"Ozpin…" He said, his voice shaking more so out of anxiety than the anger which he was trying to portray.

Ozpin sighed and gently took Cristal's hand for a moment and squeezed it. "Are you surprised I'm fighting?" He asked him.

Lionheart ignored the question and rather turned to Cristal. "You've never been much of a fighter."

Cristal shrieked as he blasted her back into the wall, her gun being flung out of her hand and to a spot about a half a metre away from her.

"How can you –" Ozpin started angrily, still poised to fight.

Cristal stood up in equal anger, adjusted her glasses, and picked up her gun and fired a perfect shot into Leonardo's shoulder. "You're right that I've never been much of a fighter, but you seem to have lost your touch."

Ozpin proceeded forward as he knocked Leonardo back several steps. "Leo…what happened to you?"

The man shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What is it to you?"

"…I'm starting to remember you," Cinder said, laughing and grinning sadistically from nearby as the pair continued to fight Lionheart and she engaged Jaune – effortlessly knocking him to the ground. "You're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league."

Rather than responding verbally, Jaune stood up as best he could and charged at her. Their blades clashed in a flurry of strikes and it was clear to everyone who saw that the sadistic woman had the upper hand. Noticing this, Ruby considered joining in the fight against Cinder but was quickly distracted by Emerald who wrapped her chains tightly around her in a chokehold even with Crescent Rose in her hands. Steadying herself and closing her eyes, Ruby used her semblance to unleash a sonic wave that freed her from Emerald's grasp. Transforming Crescent Rose into its full scythe form, she fired at Emerald and then, while the older woman was distracted, twirled her weapon over her head and activated her semblance once more to ram the head of her scythe into Arthur Watts who was engaging her daughter and her husband.

His aura shimmering but unfazed, Watts got back to his feet quickly whilst Ruby began to fight Emerald once more. Attempting to shoot his daughter, he swore as the small woman of 5'3'' ducked under his shot and managed to roll behind him and knife hand him without him having time to comprehend the happenings. Blake smiled at his wife as she ran out of the way and allowed him to activate his semblance of aerokinesis and summon a wind storm around the man and disorient him. Noticing Hazel beginning to attack Glynda and James as well as Ren and Nora, Blake shifted his focus to him and disoriented him by entrapping him in a small tornado for a long moment – shifting back to Watts upon him attempting to shoot Allison once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Qrow still attempting to fight Raven while Tai struggled to stop him – his love for her taking over him. Nearby, as Vernal engaged Weiss in a continued fight, Yang and Blake Belladonna were fighting dually against Mercury though they were not aware that another enemy – Adam Taurus – was outside, waiting for his time to strike.

"You're just like your mother," Watts spat as he sharply kicked Allison in the stomach – activating her aura and causing her to tumble to the floor. "Exactly like her. You have no idea what you're doing, you have no –"

"At least I try to be a halfway decent human being," Allison replied, her voice shaking as she struggled to get up. "At least I –"

Watts attempted to shoot her clean through the chest but his bullet was sent far off that course and into a nearby pillar by a gust of wind summoned by Blake.

"You're not going to lay a damn finger to her," He hissed as he ran over to his wife and helped her to her feet – an easier feet, considering she was not wearing the heels that made her 5'6''. "I mean that. Allie is not going to suffer at your hand any more than she already has."

Watts rolled his eyes. "And what do you know?"

"That you're an atrocious person," Blake replied, pulling Allison in close to him. "And that I swore that I would protect her because of how much I love her."

Watts scoffed. "Love. Interesting that you assume I don't understand that."

"I know you don't," Blake said, his conviction stronger than it ever had been. "If you really did, you would never have hurt your own daughter or your wife."

"Oh, but he doesn't hurt me…" Zoe said, smirking as she wrapped her arms around Watts from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder – her left hand fully exposed. "I think that this ring might have some significance to the two of you…"

Allison looked as if she was going to faint, glancing to her own rather large emerald wedding ring. "What?"

Blake pulled her closer, stroking her hair. "When the hell did that happen?" He demanded of Watts and Zoe.

Zoe smiled, her expression mockingly thoughtful. "Oh, I don't know…maybe three or four months ago. Either way, Allison, I'd like you to know that I prefer to be addressed as mom – the perfect balance between informal and formal, if –"

Allison shrieked and used a powerful blast of her aura to knock both of them back. "No! Neither of you are my family –"

"You…" Watts coughed as he and Zoe stood up. "Do not get a choice in that matter."

Allison made an otherwise obscene gesture at the two of them with her finger. "Actually, I do. My family includes my mother, Odette Canson, my stepfather, Alexander Brians, my husband, Blake Adel, and my children: Coco, Heather, Lily, and Emmett Adel. The two of you…the two of you can burn in hell!"

Watts rolled his eyes. "You're pretentious. You're still that child you were, vying for attention –"

"You spent the part of my childhood you were a part of hurting me and mother!" Allison snapped. "You may have taken part in biologically creating me, but that doesn't make you my father!"

Blake nodded as he took her hand tightly in his and squeezed it. "And I swore – even before the day I married Allie – that I would always protect her, that I would always care for her and keep her safe. So –"

Suddenly, a sound like gunshot but much louder was heard and the room went silent as Ruby was tripped by Emerald. As the girl fired a shot – intending to hit her attacker – her disorientation led her nearly to hit her partner who was struggling not only to block shots fired by Vernal but to summon her Arma Gigas. As the fights resumed and Watts and Zoe continued their mocking of Blake and Allison – finding that to be much more enjoyable in the moment than fighting them directly – Cinder continued to gain the upper hand against Jaune. His blade continuing to clash against her own, his eyes angrily met her amber ones and his rage only increased upon her winking almost seductively at him. His fists clenched around his sword, Jaune continued to force all of his will into defeating her though his aura was shimmering dangerously – almost flickering in and out though not to that point quite yet. His attention, however, was diverted upon Weiss letting out a cry of pain upon the depletion of her aura and he glanced to her – tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing yet another friend.

"Are you going to let her die too?" Cinder asked in mocking sacrilege of Pyrrha's demise atop Beacon Tower just over a year prior.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he replied. "Stop messing with me!"

Cinder smirked. "If that's what you want…" She said as she caused her sword to burst into flames and the two of them began to fight rampantly once more.

"No!" Ruby shrieked, almost losing her voice as the sound continued to escape her for as long as her breath would allow – the reminder of the night Pyrrha had died in the forefront of her thoughts and activating her silver eyes.

This, however, was never allowed its full prowess as Emerald quickly beat her unconscious. Regardless, and in spite of the fact that she had only half the powers of the Fall Maiden, the light affected Cinder tremendously. She fell to her knees, clutching the arm that for the present moment only she knew to be grimm, and all she could think about for the briefest of moments was how much physical agony she was experiencing. Upon finally looking up, she barely missed the new attack by Jaune which itself chipped away at the mask which had been concealing the left side of her face – the damage to which had been done the first time Ruby's silver eyes had activated. Stepping out of the way for a moment, she allowed Jaune to trip and fall to the ground. Completely enraged and subsequently activating the powers she had of the Fall Maiden in the process, Cinder allowed her rage to take her over as she stepped on top of Jaune to hold him down to the ground – one of her three inch heels pressing harshly into his chest.

"Did you think you actually had a chance against me?" She roared, almost hysterically. "You?"

Jaune did not reply and only grunted as he struggled to reach for his weapon.

Cinder shook her head and calmed herself, deactivating her maiden powers in the process. "You're just a failure with a death wish…" She informed him, her voice mockingly rueful.

Jaune continued his struggle against her. "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter."

Nearby and a top one of the high balconies that wrapped around the entirety of the room, though the usage of her semblance prevented anyone from noticing her, Caitlin Branwen steadied her shot gun in her hands as she struggled to reconcile her thoughts of everything that was happening below her. Pushing up her glasses and gripping the railing – taking a step back suddenly as she realised how high up she was – she swallowed hard as she continued to take in the scene.

"…You think so?" Cinder replied mockingly to her helpless opponent.

Jaune glared at her. "Yes."

Cinder laughed, tossing her ashen hair back as she did so and he continued to struggle in vain. "Then consider this me granting your wish."

Without even a second of hesitation, Cinder unflinchingly stabbed Jaune clean through his heart with her summoned sword – his copious aura unable to, for all its capacities, to stop it from killing him instantly. The following feeling and sound (or lack thereof) was horrifyingly familiar. The silence rung out heavily within the room upon them all noticing what had been done but, unlike the silence which had occurred after the happenings on Beacon Tower the night of the Fall, this silence did not last. As soon as he was able to pause and look around while Cinder dissipated Jaune's body into the same misty ash that she had Pyrrha, Hazel noticed his enemy. Clenching his fists as the man did not even notice him as he and Cristal, like the others, stared on at the death of the young eighteen year old. Their attention was drawn to Hazel, however, upon him speaking and his typically calm demeanour shifting to nothing more or less than pure and unaltered fury.

"Ozpin?" He said as he approached the man, his faced twisted by the rage. "Ozpin!" He shouted, his voice shaking the room.

Ozpin looked up as Cristal took his hand in hers. "Damn it…" He muttered.

"You thought you could hide from _me_?" Hazel demanded as he approached him and Cristal – pausing only to cast aside his coat and shove several lightning Dust crystals into his arms as he let out a terrifying roar.

Ozpin took a step back, holding his cane defensively. "Hazel –"

Cristal fired a shot at Hazel although she was fully aware of the story behind the man's anger – the shot ramming into his lower right shoulder. "You're out of your damn mind!" The small but none the less imposing woman shouted.

Hazel looked to her. "And just to make it all the more painful…" He said as he turned back to Ozpin, cracking his knuckles. "I'll kill your wife first."

"No!" Ozpin screamed.

Tapping into his magic for the first time in just over twenty years, Ozpin conjured a strong shield as he jumped in front of Cristal to protect her. In that same moment, Hazel leapt forward to ram into them but Qrow quickly jumped between them and transformed Harbinger into its full scythe form. Relentlessly, he began to bring it down on Hazel. From her and Ozpin's position further back despite them being Hazel's true targets, Cristal began to fire multiple shots towards critical areas of Hazel's body though the majority of them missed. Pausing to reload, her hands shook as the day she had defensively killed the prior Winter Maiden came flooding back against her will. Setting her gun to her side, Cristal decided to activate her powers once more and began to use them against Hazel though their effect was minimal. As she shifted every so often in an attempt to get a better angle, Ozpin followed her with his single goal being to protect her, the woman that he loved so much. Ultimately, and in spite of Cristal's immense power as the Winter Maiden, it was Qrow who was fighting primarily against Hazel – even as Raven and Vernal walked to towards where Cinder was standing below them near the entrance to the vault.

"That fucking man!" Cinder shrieked, referring to Ozpin.

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is that a problem?"

Cinder pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, but right now we got the upper hand. Let's not waste it. Leo! Open the path to the vault!"

Upon hearing her imperious words, Leonardo forced himself to get back up off of the ground and approached the statue in the centre of the room. Pulling out his pocket watch, he placed it onto a small rivet of the statue which in turn activated its capacity to allow entrance to the vault. The hands of the watch spun faster and faster as the statue lowered and access to the vault opened. Not even hesitating, Cinder stepped onto the platform, followed by Vernal. Glancing upwards, Raven saw her youngest daughter in the high balconies, staring on worriedly and her hands clenched over the railing. Sighing heavily and ready to fight Cinder although the woman did not know it, she placed her mask on over her face and stepped onto the platform as well as it lowered – taking them down into the vault.

To some, it might seem that Raven was lucky to have escaped seeing how the battle between Hazel, Ozpin, Cristal, and Qrow turned out. Just as they were unable to see the upstairs of Haven Academy anymore, Hazel managed to take advantage of Qrow's flickering aura and the man's semblance – which he had always claimed was destructive of others but not himself – turned inwards to the man himself. Hazel, as he let out a might roar and Cristal fired a sharp spear of ice at him that missed by less than an inch, ripped a single lightning Dust crystal from his veins and – pushing Qrow against the wall as the last of his aura flickered away and his semblance performed one last cruel act – stabbed the heavily charged crystal straight into the centre of the man's heart. Qrow let out a single choke of shock and horror before the charged crystal killed him.

Stepping away and letting his body fall to the ground as Ruby remained unconscious and Hazel's own aura began to flicker from the exertion, he turned back to Cristal and Ozpin. Without saying a word in spite of how much he wished to taunt them, Hazel prepped himself to attack them mercilessly as he had done to Qrow. Swallowing hard for not the first time that night from her position almost in the rafters, Caitlin removed her semblance from distracting from herself and turned it to alter Hazel's perception to the point of pure warping. Suddenly disoriented and his aura still flickering, Hazel continued to attempt to attack Cristal and Ozpin but his warped vision prevented this and he clumsily clawed at the air rather than the pair he was trying to assault. Ozpin managed to smack him hard in the side with his cane and full force – decimating the little that remained of the man's aura. Deactivating her maiden powers, Cristal pulled out her gun once more and fired a shot towards his chest which was – considering the man's depleted aura – enough to kill him.

Her head began to spin, however, following this. Her thoughts turned immediately back to the prior Winter Maiden as she looked at Hazel's body. The screams all but returned, and the feeling of being drowned while also sinking filled her. Her hands shaking as she set her gun back to her side, Cristal closed her eyes and pushed up her glasses as she attempted to steady herself. The realisation of what she had done was hitting her harder than she expected – so much that her thoughts all blurred together in memory. First brought back were the screams of the last Winter Maiden as Cristal fired a single shot in defence of herself. Next were how she had felt after and the repercussions. Even as Ozpin set his cane to his side and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife in an attempt to comfort her, her mind continued to reel against her. Thoughts of the night she had told him about her powers, the times they had discussed them – and even her father's death came flooding through in a relentless tide.

"Chrissy?" Ozpin asked her gently as he stroked her hair. "Chrissy, are you –"

"Oz, I…" Cristal buried her face in his chest. "I can't believe I just did that…"

"It was self defence," He pointed out, his voice soft. "Chrissy…"

"I'm a horrible person…" She whispered, closing her eyes as her glasses began to fog from the tears. "I…I can't…"

"I still love you," Ozpin swore as he held her tighter. "That's never going to change."

"I love you too…" Cristal whispered. "But I…I can't believe myself."

And far above them in the high balcony, Caitlin Branwen collapsed against the wall, her hands shaking and feeling ill.

"How did everything get to be this way…" She murmured, her voice shaking. "How…"

But for all the misery and pain above, there was still another fight brewing below them in the vault…


	105. January 9th: Haven Academy Vault

_**January 9th  
Haven Academy Vault  
Haven Academy  
City Of Mistral  
Mistral  
10:13 PM**_

Raven sighed heavily as the platform continued to descend into the vault. "Oh for god's sake…"

Cinder brushed off her muttering and turned to Vernal. "Are you nervous, girl? The first maiden in…why, I'm not sure anyone knows how many years…is about to open a vault. I would say it's quite an exciting time. Don't you feel honoured?"

Vernal bristled at the remark. "No, I'm not concerned with any of this. All I care about is my tribe – my family. This is a burden – not an honour."

Cinder laughed. "You've conditioned her quite well, Raven."

Tensing at the comment, Raven adjusted her odachi at her side and then crossed her arms. As the platform continued its descent, the three stood in a tense silence. Vernal placed her hands on her hips for a moment as she leaned forwards in an attempt to release tension but then simply placed them over her weapons. Cinder smirked softly, forcing herself not to think about how much pain Ruby had placed her grimm arm in. Though she had wanted to hurt Ozpin – and, to be honest, Cristal – she was fairly certain that the others would do a perfectly good job. She was fully confident that Hazel would take care of Qrow, and most certainly Ozpin and she was also confident that Watts would take out Allison and Blake. The others she thought to be variable, but at the same time she knew Emerald and Mercury were more than capable. Her smirk retained as the platform reached the bottom and the gates lowered – revealing the massive cavern and the beautiful tree with glowing gold flowers.

"Hmm…" Cinder murmured. "It's certainly grander than Beacon's. I wonder what the extra effort was for…"

"Can we please not linger?" Raven snapped tensely.

"After you," Cinder replied.

After a moment of hesitation, Vernal stepped off of the platform first. Glancing around, she took in her surroundings and found, despite the physical tension she knew she was carrying, herself hoping things would turn out perfectly fine though she wasn't so sure. There was something about the way the battle had been going above that she hadn't liked – although that could have very well been a result of watching Cinder mercilessly kill that young blonde boy. Sighing heavily as she looked back and Cinder had followed her directly, she locked eyes with Raven just as the woman placed her mask back over her face. She finally stepped towards them, her arms crossed. As soon as she stepped onto the ground, a symbol began to glow on the ground with a small circle enclosing it. Similar symbols led up quickly to the door of the relic chamber and the flowers began to glow brighter. The petals continued to fall and float about – one even falling into Vernal's hand.

"Having fun?" Cinder asked her.

Vernal didn't respond and rather glared at the woman while the petal dissipated in her hand.

"Vernal," Raven said sharply. "Stay focused.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Oh, come now Raven…let her enjoy this. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

Vernal sighed. "How does this work?"

Cinder smiled. "Once the Spring Maiden places her hand on the door, it will open for you – and only you. Then I will walk into the vault and retrieve the relic. No one else. Is that clear?"

Vernal nodded. "Yes."

"It doesn't matter to us," Raven snapped. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright then," Cinder said, her smile only brighter. "Vernal, when you're ready…"

Raven slowly reached for her sword as Vernal started towards the door but she paused when Cinder spoke.

"You know," Cinder said, her smile falling. "I've heard so many stories about you, Raven. They say you're a cunning leader, that you're strong, that you're clever," Cinder laughed as Vernal's fingertips hovered near the door. "It's a shame that they're wrong…"

"Vernal!" Raven shouted in horror.

As she started to reach out and move towards Vernal, she found that she was too late. Cinder swiftly froze her where she was and then smirked as she took another step towards Vernal. The young woman took her hand away from the door and turned around to look at her. Pulling her weapons out, she readied herself to attack the sadistic woman but she was suddenly stabbed through her stomach. Looking down, she noticed a hand – but not a normal hand, rather one that was clearly for the grimm – coming from Cinder's left arm. The sadist slowly approached her as she continued to slowly and painfully end the young woman's life in hope of taking not only the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers from whoever that woman was but also to take the powers of the Spring Maiden. Shaking, Vernal stared at Cinder with her eyes wide – even more so as the woman was face to face with her.

"It's nothing personal, dear," Cinder told her, her voice falsely sweet as she pushed her to the ground and Vernal struggled and shrieked in pain as she tried to get the grimm hand out of her while the ice around Raven began to crack. "You're just not worthy of such power. But I am…so I will take…what is mine…wh…wh..what is this? Where's the power?"

Cinder turned around upon hearing the ice crack behind her and Raven stepping towards her.

"You won't find it," Raven informed her, her voice shaking. "Because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden."

Cinder took a step back, her eyes widening in shock.

"I am…" Raven said as she pulled off her mask, the tell tale sparks around her eyes as soon as she opened them.

Cinder glanced to the motionless Vernal but then turned back to Raven. "Vernal was a decoy the whole time…the last Spring Maiden must have trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake…"

Raven let out a low shriek of anger and shot her sword out of the hilt and steadied herself to attack and end the mad woman. Cinder quickly pulled out her two weapons – her sword and shrapnel – and activated the half of the Fall Maiden's powers that she had. Her blades quickly meeting Raven's, the two began to quickly strike at each other and their blades. Cinder gritted her teeth as Raven continued to effectively strike her – feeling almost as if she had underestimated the woman. Vowing to kill her just as slowly and painfully as she had Vernal – who she knew full well was still dying – Cinder narrowed her amber eyes at the woman and tried to strike her side but missed and her blade rather clashed against Raven's once more. The two women continued to clash blades for several elongated moments and it was not long before one of Raven's strikes snapped Cinder's shrapnel and one of the unevenly broken halves stabbed into her grimm arm. Stepping back, Cinder held her arm in pain for not the first time that night.

"Aura can't protect your arm," Raven reminded her, eyeing the dissipating part of the arm critically. "It's grimm."

Cinder growled as she ripped the part of her shrapnel out of her arm and faced Raven once more.

"You turned yourself into a monster just for power…" Raven remarked, sighing.

Cinder glowered at her as she conjured a new shrapnel with the aid of a small fire Dust crystal. "Look who's talking…"

Cinder ran at the woman, her anger taking over all of her thoughts and ignoring reason. The two women began to clash once more – their strikes even more flurried and emotionally charged than before. Throughout this, Raven swiftly switched between the various blades in her hilt to counter Cinder's conjures. Each time a conjure broke, Cinder felt her rage towards the woman she was fighting rise even higher and she swore to herself that – once she killed her and took her powers – she would kill her daughters and her husband. All reason had left her thoughts, and Cinder did not care. In that moment, what little sanity she had left was lost. The tension of the bout continued to intensify, and this was only confirmed by Cinder's conjuring of a gigantic sword that was in flames which was quickly parried by Raven's summoning of an equally intimidating sword of ice with her maiden powers. Clashing sharply against each other, the blades did not break but the two fought so vehemently that a massive shockwave was started and shook the cavern.

Although they did not know it, the battle upstairs paused upon feeling these tremors but that, had the two women even realised it, mattered little to them. As the stalactites that hung from the ceiling started to drop, both women jumped back to avoid falling victim to the falling rocks. Preparing for her next strike on the woman, Raven gasped in shock and fear as Cinder's grimm are elongated and wrapped itself around the woman's neck. Slowly draining the woman of her powers and feeling victorious, Cinder stared at her in confusion as Raven smirked upon something catching her eye. Unable to react fast enough to kill her opponent, Cinder crashed to the ground as Raven froze her feet together and subsequently freed herself. With the aid of her maiden powers, Raven jumped onto one of the falling stalactites but swore upon seeing Cinder flying up to attack her again. Exchanging sword strikes once more, the two women continued this bout as they managed to fight between the falling stalactites. Upon finally reaching the ground, the two women fell to their knees in exhaustion – their auras shimmering as they reached the breaking point.

"Had enough yet?" Raven demanded of the amber eyed woman as she stood back up, the sparks around her eyes only brighter.

"Shut up!" Cinder shrieked in hysterics.

"If you were stronger, or more clever, then maybe…" Raven smirked as she went on. "You'd remember to watch your back!"

Cinder rolled her eyes at the Spring Maiden and then narrowed her eyes into a glare as she started to walk towards her. She paused, however, once she saw the self satisfied look that Raven was giving her. Glancing about quickly, she gasped when she looked behind her and noticed Vernal – who, while dying, was still alive in the moment – aiming one of her weapons directly at her. Turning around towards her as she fired the shot, Cinder blocked it with ease but she was unable to stop the Spring Maiden. Quickly running up behind her, Raven swiftly brought down a fierce lightning attack on the woman's face – shattering what remained of the mask and revealing her heavily scarred left side. The force of the attack did not only that but also sent her tumbling over the edge of the walkway in the vault and into the abyss below. She stared back up at Raven who, albeit hesitantly, froze her into ice. The last half of the powers of the Fall Maiden left the sadist quickly, and a low sound was heard below – followed by a shattering in the darkness.

In the high balcony that wrapped around Haven Academy's Great Hall, Caitlin fell to her knees as soon as Cinder's powers left her. Closing her eyes, the eighteen year old forced herself to not hyperventilate and slowly pushed up her glasses. Glancing into her reflection off of the barrel of her gun, she activated her powers and stared in shock as she saw the tell tale sparks as bright as they ever could be. The fight below had slowed considerably after Cristal had killed Hazel, and even more so when Emerald and Mercury fled upon Yang cornering them and threatened to kill both of them - shattering their weapons with help from Blake who had then run outside to confront Adam. Watching Jaune die at Cinder's hand had been difficult for all of them, but it had – in many, many ways – been worse for them to see Qrow die. Glancing around, she noticed that Ruby was still unconscious and Zoe, Watts, and Lionheart were still rampantly fighting against Tai, Allison, Blake, Cristal, and Ozpin. Glynda and James had gone out to aid Belladonna in dealing with the White Fang, and Yang was heading down to the vault, and Weiss was tending to Ruby while Ren and Nora tried to comfort each other.

Placing a hand to her forehead, Caitlin took a deep breath and then set her shot gun to her side as she deactivated her powers as the fully ascended Fall Maiden. "Oh my god…"

She was not the only one experiencing tumultuous emotions, however. Back down in cavernous vault, Raven looked glanced over the edge over which Cinder had fallen and then forced herself to regain any semblance of calm. Once she had, she deactivated her maiden powers and sighed heavily. Turning back to where Vernal lay dead in front of the vault due to Cinder, she looked sadly at her and then slowly walked over to her corpse. Gently, she closed the young woman's eyes in one last tribute of respect. Forcing herself to stand up once more, she then stepped into the doorway of the relic chamber. Although she was not sure she wanted to, she activated her maiden powers once more and forced herself to unlock the relic chamber. The process was long, but the door eventually opened and a desert could be seen within – the Relic Of Knowledge resting on a stone pedestal.

"Mom," A sharp voice said from behind her.

Raven turned around to face her eldest. "Yang, I –"

"I can't believe you!" She shouted, her eyes turning red and tears starting to fall. "Not only is Jaune dead, but soon after you headed down here –"

"Yang –" Raven said as gently as she could.

"That Hazel Rainart killed uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted, and Raven flinched. "If you hadn't helped them lead us all into a trap, he wouldn't be dead!"

"Qrow's…dead?" Raven stared at her and swallowed, blinking back tears. "What? No, they couldn't have –"

"He was protecting Ozpin and Cristal," Yang snapped. "Which is a damn sight more than you –"

"Your sister is safe now because Cinder is dead!" Raven matched her eldest's tone perfectly. "And I was never with them –"

"Oh, really?" Yang challenged, clenching her natural and her metal fist. "Really, you were never with them? Then why'd you let them lead us into a trap?"

"Ask Tai…" Raven said, her voice breaking. "Or your sister, or Cristal, Allison, or Blake."

"I can't believe you," Yang repeated herself, her eyes shifting back to lilac and her voice breaking. "I can't believe any of this, it's too horrible…"

"I warned you, Yang," Raven reminded her. "I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So you can believe me when I say this wasn't personal. And I'll repeat the fact that I probably just saved everyone else upstairs, so you're welcome."

Yang glared, gesturing to the open door. "You opened the vault."

"And ended Cinder, thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs," Raven said, crossing her arms. "I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter, after all."

Yang stepped towards her. "I know how maiden powers are transferred, in case you've forgotten. The girl you found…she must have trusted you a great deal if you were in her final thoughts – cared about you a lot."

Raven shook, the memories of Emily's death rising to the surface once again. "I'm sure that you know plenty, and that if anyone told you anything that you just sat and obeyed."

"No," Yang said, sighing. "I'm starting to ask questions like you've always said. So tell me: what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?"

Raven tensed. "What does it matter to you?"

"I can already see the answer…it's all over your face," Yang's eyes widened, and her voice went up an octave. "How could you?"

"She was scared when we found her! Weak!" Raven hid behind what she had been telling herself for nearly the last twenty years as her maiden powers activated and she fought back tears. "No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did –"

"Wasn't personal," Yang quipped, imitating her mother.

"It was mercy!" Raven snapped.

"Which is it, mom?" Yang asked her as she began to pace. "Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me, did you let all of us walk into that trap because you knew we could handle it or because it meant you could get what you wanted?"

"It's not that simple, none of this!" Raven bit her lip as she went on. "You don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!"

"You're right that I don't know that," Yang eventually said. "Because you're closed off and always have been. You and Caitlin are much closer than you and I are, but even she doesn't know everything! As for me, most of what I know is from things dad has said when he's defended you even when I'd get angry with you for disappearing for long periods of time. Most of what I know is about the Raven dad loves. Troubled, complicated, but fighting for what she believes in – whether it's her team, family, or tribe! Did you kill her too?"

Raven's eyes widened as she looked away, hesitating before turning back to Yang. "You really want to understand? Go in there, touch the Relic Of Knowledge, and let it show you everything about me."

Yang raised an eyebrow and glanced into the chamber. "Fine."

Raven tensed as her daughter bumped her out of the way and a tear fell against her will. "I'm sorry…"

Yang glanced at her from within the relic chamber. "Yeah…me too."

Grasping the relic by its handle, nothing happened at first but suddenly indistinct whispers were heard and, when Yang focused her intent into her question, then images flashed and she saw everything:

" _Summer…" Raven groaned. "Please don't."_

" _Why?" She asked her, glancing around their dorm. "It's not like Tai and –"_

" _I know you have a thing for my brother," Raven said bluntly, and her teammate's silver eyes widened._

" _I…I love him…" Summer said, biting her lip. "Look, we're –"_

" _I know, you've known him for a while," Raven sighed. "And I'm not going to…"_

 _The scene shifted into the Amity Coliseum though they did not look terribly older – likely in their fourth year._

" _You're interesting," Raven said, eyeing the small woman with curly white hair._

" _And you're 5'5''," The twenty one year old Cristal Schnee replied. "I'm jealous – you're not even wearing heels."_

" _I'm 5'8'' in those," Raven replied. "You know, you could break 5'0'' if you wore three inch heels."_

 _Cristal considered that. "Fair enough."_

" _Chrissy!" A handsome man – also around twenty one – with sparkling green eyes approached them. "Guess what?"_

 _Cristal sighed. "What? Blake, I'm kind of in the middle of talking to –"_

" _Allie's here!" Blake smiled as his fiancé came out from behind one of the pillars. "My beautiful fiancé."_

 _Allison blushed. "Blakey…"_

" _I forgot that you finished at university two weeks ago," Cristal smirked. "Aren't the two of you getting married in three weeks?"_

" _What?" Raven said, looking at them in complete confusion._

" _Blake and Allison have been dating for about a year," Cristal said, looping her arm around Raven's. "Like you, she's one of my closest friends."_

" _Why did you wrap your arm around mine?" Raven asked her, almost concerned._

" _Don't worry, I'm not dangerous," Cristal said, laughing._

 _Blake rolled his eyes and kissed Allison's cheek._

" _Aren't all of you dangerous?" She said logically. "Considering that all of you are huntsmen or huntresses?"_

" _Rae!" Tai exclaimed as he noticed her. "I –"_

" _Tai –" Raven started as Cristal released her with a grin._

 _Tai wrapped his arms tightly around her and then softly kissed her. "You were great."_

" _Glynda kicked my ass –" Raven protested, annoyed that she hadn't been able to defeat her._

" _You were still great," Tai said, holding her close. "And I love you."_

" _I love you too," Raven said with a heavy sigh. "I just –"_

 _The scene shifted then to Patch._

 _"There's a part of me that wants to kill you, Summer," Raven said irritably as Tai opened the door and Summer gasped before embracing her teammate tightly. "Okay, please let go of me."_

 _"You look so pretty!" Summer exclaimed as she took in Raven's appearance and ignored her scowl. "I love it!"_

 _"I don't," Raven muttered and Summer's face fell. "Look, Summer, pink isn't really my colour."_

 _"Nothing's your colour unless it's black or red," Tai commented with a shrug. "It won't hurt to spend one night dressed like this."_

 _"But if I…" Raven began before she groaned when she saw the pitiful look Summer was giving her. "Oh alright! Fuck it, I'll wear the stupid dress!"_

 _"Yes!" Summer said, clasping her hands together before embracing her teammate again. "We're just getting the rest of the things ready downstairs and then the party starts in three hours! Ooo...and there's something that Qrow and I are going to announce tonight!"_

 _"I swear to Oum," Raven began as Summer skipped out of the room excitedly with her white cape trailing behind her and her silver eyes sparkling. "If she's pregnant, I'm going to kill myself. Either I'll find a gun and shoot myself with it, or I'll take my sword and stab myself clean through."_

 _"Oh, don't be so hard on her and Qrow," Tai told her as he closed the door and locked it. "They've been together since our second year at Beacon. We're all adults, we're huntsmen -"_

 _"And huntresses," Raven added with a faint scowl. "But your point?"_

 _"Look, we're all twenty three," Tai said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's the problem with your brother and Summer?"_

 _"My brother," Raven replied as he began to kiss her collarbone as he slowly moved up to her lips. "Tai, I -"_

 _The scene, although the still on the island of Patch, shifted once more._

" _Rae?" Tai said, sitting down next to his wife on the couch. "Are you okay?"_

" _I'm exhausted," She said, curling into him. "Yang's –"_

" _She's only three days old," Tai reminded her gently. "It'll be okay."_

" _I hope so…" Raven muttered tiredly._

 _Tai kissed her softly. "It will be."_

 _The scene shifted again – this time to the eerily familiar forest on the island of Patch._

 _Raven stared in horror, running towards the girl to grab her wrists. Emily closed her eyes and attempted to deactivate her powers while Raven steadied her but she couldn't focus long enough to. Pushing Raven off of her, she ran back towards her ever the more volatile storm in yet another attempt to stop it but it too was in vain. Feeling ill, Emily glanced towards the river and tried to force it to calm though it wouldn't and only grew more heavy and beat more heavily against the numerous rocks within and by it._

 _"Emily!" Raven shouted as she reached her a second time. "Focus on deactivating your powers -"_

 _"I can't!" The sixteen year old declared, her red hair being whipped in each direction and she moved a bit closer to the river. "I can't until I stop this! This is all my fault, I -"_

 _"Emily, that's too dangerous -" Raven protested as she continued to edge closer to the river though the girl didn't listen._

 _"It's my storm!" She snapped, her aura starting to flicker. "I can...I'm going to control it!"_

 _"You can't!" Raven shrieked as she continued to move closer still. "You don't have control, and you -"_

 _"Raven, I'm so sorry about all of this, I -" Emily started though she screamed when she edged just a bit too far and an oncoming current within the ravenous river pulled her in and slammed her forcefully into a boulder twice - her remaining aura unable to do anything and crushing the sixteen year old and causing her to fall into the river with blood pooling out of the back of her head._

 _"No..." Raven breathed in horror, her voice breaking, though that only increased when she felt something warm begin to course through her veins. "Oh, no...god no..."_

 _As the storm disappeared upon the girl's death, Raven felt her hands shaking as the body got washed out of reach by the still thrashing river. Glancing into the once again transparent water where she was, Raven closed her eyes nervously - hoping that the powers hadn't in fact transferred into her. Focusing on activating the powers of the Spring Maiden, she found herself staring back at her reflection in the water in abject horror upon opening her eyes. The indicative red sparks were surrounding them, and the warm sensation was running through her once more. Tentatively, she placed her hand over the water and imagined the small patch of it next to her freezing. To her shock, it did so immediately. Shaking her head and deactivating her powers, Raven shakily stood up and glanced back in the direction of the village. This was a secret she had not wanted to have, and it was clear in her eyes._

 _The next shift, albeit different, was no less tense._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to talk about it?" She asked him, still not turning around. "Tai, I know you mean well but -"_

 _"But what?" He sighed when she didn't respond. "Raven, please."_

 _"You'll hate me," She muttered. "You're never going to be able to look at me the same way again."_

 _"That's not true," Tai said as he came over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You can tell me anything, Raven, and I'll still love you."_

 _"Tai, you don't understand," She bit her lip as he only held her tighter. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Trying to show you that I'm never going to be letting you go," He told her, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Raven, and nothing is going to change that."_

 _"Tai, I don't want anyone except for me to know this," She sighed as he slowly began to rub her back. "You understand that, don't you?"_

 _"It's made you miserable since...well, since I saw you after you went out into the woods with Emily on the thirty first," His blue eyes met her red ones worriedly. "Raven, please tell me that you're alright, that -"_

 _"Are you going to go right around and tell Ozpin?" She demanded, and he stared at her in surprise. "Well?"_

 _"Emily's the Spring Maiden?" Tai asked her, and she shook her head. "I'm confused, Rae."_

 _"I..." Raven bit her lip. "You need to -"_

 _"I swear I'm not going to tell Ozpin anything about the maiden if it means that much to you," He said, lightly squeezing her. "If that's what this is about."_

 _"It is," She admitted weakly. "Tai, please don't hate me for this."_

 _His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back when she activated her powers as the Spring Maiden. "You killed Emily? Raven, how could you?"_

 _"I didn't kill her!" Raven shouted, her eyes flaring. "For all intents and purposes, she killed herself!"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai demanded, and she hesitated._

 _"It means," She said slowly. "That she tried to use her powers in a way that she wasn't ready for. She overextended herself too far, and she summoned a storm that -"_

 _"That storm that covered all of Patch was caused by her?" Tai shook his head as he stared at her. "I didn't know that the powers could be that strong."_

 _"She lost control of them and she wasn't listening when I was telling her to deactivate her powers," Raven went on quietly. "And she...she got sucked into the river and it tossed her against a boulder several times and killed her. She...I was the only one there...so it makes sense that I was in her last thoughts -"_

 _"Raven, I'm so sorry," Tai pulled her in once again. "I shouldn't have assumed you killed her, that...that was awful of me, and -"_

 _"Knowing me, anyone would believe that I did," She rolled her eyes as she deactivated her powers. "Qrow, for one. Followed by Ozpin."_

 _"I'll keep this quiet, Rae," Tai said, kissing her forehead. "I promised you that I would, and I meant it. I just...I wish you had told me right away."_

 _"I was frightened, don't you understand that?" She blinked back tears. "I thought that -"_

 _"Even if you had killed her," Tai said slowly. "I would still love you because nothing is going to be able to change my feelings for you."_

 _"Do you really mean that?" She asked him, her red eyes wide. "Even though I'm not everything you...you thought I was?"_

 _Followed by that was something a bit more happy._

 _"Tai, I -" She snapped, though she softened her tone when she realised the little girl had fallen asleep. "Sorry, I'm just stressed by all of this, and then Yang -"_

 _"Our sunny little dragon is just fine," He said, looking at their sleeping daughter with a smile. "And she's adorable."_

 _Raven smirked. "Well, I'm her mother aren't I?"_

 _Tai softly kissed her. "And you're my love."_

 _She sighed. "You're a sap."_

 _"I know," He said, kissing her again. "But I still love you and -"_

 _A final scene shift occurred – still on Patch._

" _Rae," Tai said gently. "Do you really have to –"_

" _I know Yang's five and Caitlin's four," Raven said, her voice shaking as tears rose in her eyes. "But I…Tai, I can't risk them – I can't risk you. I promise I'll be –"_

" _Okay," He said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you, Raven. I promise. There's nothing you could do that would change that…I just…I want our babies to be okay, I want us to be okay, and I don't want anything to hurt us or tear our family apart. I don't want to lose you."_

 _Raven sighed heavily and then met his lilac eyes with her red ones. "Tai, you'll still see me most nights. I'm bonded to you, Caitlin, Yang…and unfortunately Qrow."_

 _Tai laughed weakly. "You don't really hate him, do you?"_

" _At the end of the day, he's still my brother," She let him pull her closer. "I don't see eye to eye with him on a few subjects…but I don't hate him."_

" _Raven," Tai said, cupping her cheek. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"_

" _Tai –" She started._

" _I know you're going to call me a sap, but I don't care," He said as he held her as close to him as he could. "I know that you'll always fight for what you believe in, I know that you love me and our babies…and I feel the same way. I just…I love you and our family more than anything else in the world. So can you promise me that you'll be okay, that you'll always stay?"_

 _Raven bit her lip, but then nodded and kissed him. "I promise."_

Yang dropped the relic back onto its pedestal and turned back to her mother. "I…you didn't actually kill her...and...oh my god..."

"Yang –" Raven started, but she was cut off by her daughter coming over to her and tightly embracing her. "Yang, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I didn't…I didn't realise."

Raven sighed heavily, her maiden powers activating. "I've stared death in the face over and over again…and every time I've spat in that face and survived because I'm strong enough to do what others won't…"

Yang released her, hesitating before she spoke. "Why didn't you ever explain anything?"

"Because I…" Raven swallowed hard before she went on. "Because I just don't know how. I don't."

A thud was heard at the other end of the vault.

"Rae?" Tai said as he brushed himself off. "Oh thank god, you're okay!"

"Dad?" Yang said, staring at her father in confusion.

"Cinder's gone," Raven said, pausing for a moment. "What's going on upstairs?"

"Watts and Zoe are still fighting like bitches against Cristal, Ozpin, Allison, and Blake," Tai shook his head. "They're stronger than I thought they would be. And some scorpion faunus showed up and is helping them fight now too –"

"I heard about Qrow…" Raven said, her voice breaking against her will. "Is it true?"

"That he…that he was killed by Hazel?" Tai blinked back tears. "Yes. He was protecting Cristal and Ozpin…Cristal killed Hazel, but she's really shaken up about having done so –"

Raven wrapped her arms tightly around Tai as soon as he was within her reach. "I can't believe it…"

"I can't believe any of it either…" Tai whispered. "Caitlin's okay, though. She seemed freaked out, though, when I reached her. I think the powers must have gone into her shortly before but –"

"Let's head back up," Yang said, her voice shaking as she clenched her metal and natural fists. "We can still fight…and no one else tonight should have to die."

Tai nodded, and three of them stepped quickly onto the platform. "No kidding."

Yang looked down at her feet as the platform continued to rise upwards. "It's all…it's all so horrible."

Yang looked down at her feet as the platform continued to rise upwards. "It's all…it's all so horrible."

Tai nodded as he squeezed Raven tightly. "I know."

"Tai," Raven said after a long moment of hesitation. "There's something I want you to do..."

Tai nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll do anything for you."

"Hold me..." She murmured. "Please..."

Tai tightened his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Raven was silent for a long moment and then spoke. "I love you too."

Another long silence passed as the platform finished its ascent.

"Mom?" Yang said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

Raven glanced at her as the three of them stepped off the platform. "Don't be, Yang."

"Raven!" Cristal exclaimed as soon as she saw her, getting out of the fight she had been in with Watts and Allison. "Did you -"

"Yes, I defeated Cinder," Raven said as Tai released her to allow Cristal to embrace her tightly. "Cristal -"

"Sorry," She said, her hands shaking. "I just...I was worried. After everything that's happened tonight, I..."

Raven bit her lip as she noticed her brother's body up on the balcony. "No..."

"I..." Cristal released her and adjusted her glasses sadly. "Raven, I feel horrible. It's...it's all my fault...if he hadn't been trying to protect me and Oz -"

"Allie!" Blake shrieked as his wife was launched across the room by a nasty aura blast from Zoe who smiled and waved mockingly.

"By the way..." Zoe said as she sensually wrapped her arms around Watts and began to stroke his arms and pet his chest. "I think that -"

Blake ignored them and immediately ran over to his wife and helped her up. "Are you okay, Allie?"

"I'm fine..." She insisted, biting her lip as her husband embraced her. "Blakey, I'm -"

"I love you," He whispered, cupping her cheek and then softly kissing her. "I love you so much -"

"Blakey..." She said with a sigh.

Blake brought her closer and summoned a tornado behind them to engulf Zoe and Watts both of whom got caught up in it. "Things are going to be okay."

"How can they?" She asked him as she saw Ozpin bring Cristal into his arms out of the corner of her eye. "Blake, nothing is going to be the same after tonight ends..."

"Nothing's the same now..." Caitlin said quietly, and Allison bit her lip. "We have all four maidens, but..."

"But was the price we paid for it worth it..." Blake said softly. "That's debatable..."

"Caitlin!" Raven exclaimed as soon as she saw her youngest walking towards her, Tai, and Yang. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, setting her shot gun to her side and her hands shaking as she pushed up her glasses. "And I -"

Raven's eyes widened as her daughter activated her powers as the fully ascended Fall Maiden. "Oh my god..."

Caitlin closed her eyes and deactivated her powers. "Is it going to be okay now?"

"Should be," Cristal said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Once we finish dealing with Tyrian, Watts, and Zoe."

Ozpin glanced at the tornodo that the two of them were still fighting to get out of alongside Tyrian. "Well, I don't think that will be much of a problem."

"What's happened?" Glynda asked as she and James ran back into the Academy with Belladonna following behind them. "And where's Lionheart?"

"Who knows?" Blake said, his arm tightly around his wife.

"Who cares!" Allison exclaimed angrily.

The doors to the Great Hall of Haven Academy swung open suddenly. "I care," A silky and subtly angered voice said.

Everyone turned to look in the direction from which the voice had come - even Weiss looked up from her helping Ruby to her feet as the girl regained consciousness.

"Oh my god," Allison said, gasping as the woman who had spoken snapped her fingers and the tornado that had first engulfed Watts and Zoe before it had taken in Tyrian as well ceased.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked, probing her forehead.

A sinking feeling growing as she took several steps back, Caitlin bit her lip. "I think I know..."

"Rubes -" Weiss started as she placed a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Who do you think that is -" Yang questioned of her sister.

"Yang -" Blake said as she wrapped an arm around her partner's waist.

Tai pulled Raven closer as she fought back the urge to transformo her corvid form. "Why -"

"How in the -" Glynda began, staring incredulously even as James took her hand.

"What the -" James said.

"Goddess!" Tyrian exclaimed, running towards the woman and then prostrating himself before her. "We've successfully -"

"Done away with Qrow Branwen?" The woman raised an eyebrow as she clapsed her hands together and stood perfectly straight. "I ordered that be done over a year ago. It should not have taken you so long."

"Which is exactly what I told him," Watts said haughtlily, and Zoe smirked.

"He never does listen, does he?"

"Quiet," The woman said. "Now, where is Cinder?"

The three glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Leonardo!" The woman shouted imperiously as she saw the man run into the room with a briefcase. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can -" He protested, but then a seer all but ran over to her side and quickly followed her nonverbal orders to strangle him. "I -"

"i told you not to forget everything I can do to you," She said, snapping her fingers and quickly ending his life by having one of the pointed ends of the seer stab him through the heart. "Now, I repeat: where is Cinder?"

Though her hands were shaking, Cristal replied haughtily. "She's dead. Guess your little prodigy wasn't good enough."

The woman narrowed her eyes and then turned to Ozpin. "You and I have...as cliche as it is...some unfinished business, Ozpin."

Ozpin tightened one hand around his cane and the other around his wife. "Salem. It seems we've reached an impass."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?"


	106. January 10th: Haven Academy: 12:43 AM

_**January 10th  
Haven Academy  
City Of Mistral  
Mistral  
12:43 AM**_

Another tense moment passed in silence before Salem spoke again.

"Fancy meeting you here," She said dryly, glaring at Ozpin. "When I had decided to come here, it had been to deal with Leonardo in person – not to run into my servants failing me."

"What?" Weiss said, her voice cracking slightly. "What does that mean?"

"Taurus's followers have all left and ruined his ability to destroy the academy, Cinder is dead," Salem rolled her eyes and gestured to Lionheart's body. "And that coward tried to run. Hazel being dead is a…minor setback but considering that he killed Qrow Branwen, I should think that I'll…let that slide."

"How can you do any of this?" Ruby demanded though her voice was weak and her head was still reeling as she adjusted to consciousness once more. "How?"

"So you're the silver eyed warrior," Salem said, drawing out every word. "I remember your mother…you look just like her. Almost. You clearly have your father's fire and bite. Or so I've heard."

Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Salem rolled her eyes. "I'll get to you later."

"Salem," Ozpin said, his arm tightening around Cristal. "I didn't kill our daughters."

Cristal's grey eyes went wide and she stared at her husband in shock as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "What?"

"Chrissy -" Ozpin started gently, cursing himself.

Salem glared at him. "You're the whole reason they got their powers in the first place! And if you hadn't created the maidens years later, then maybe I would have left you alone! The gods probably wouldn't have, but we both know how –"

"Salem –" Ozpin started.

"And I'm going to ensure that you feel the same pain I felt when I lost _our_ daughters," Salem said, her gaze shifting to Cristal while silent tears began to fall against her will. "Through her."

Ozpin protectively drew his wife closer. "You're not touching her."

"I don't have to," Salem replied, and Cristal began to shake. "I can simply do this."

Salem snapped her fingers and effortlessly summoned a thin, flaming sword which she set on a permanent path towards Cristal. The woman's grey eyes went wide behind her glasses in realisation of what was happening. In a swift motion, she pried herself out of Ozpin's arms and, with the aid of her semblance, jumped up onto the balcony. The flaming sword followed her and, though she did not want to, she intentionally dropped to her knees. Everyone stared in horror and Ozpin gave up on reason and ran quickly towards his wife in an attempt to use yet another shield to protect her but he did not need to. Just as the sword looked as if it was going to pierce her through the heart and Salem smirked almost triumphantly, Cristal slammed the palms of her hands into the floor and, activating her powers as the Winter Maiden, shattered the sword with a shockwave and ensured it could not fix itself through a smaller, subsequent shockwave. As soon as she opened her eyes, the tell tale sparks around them, Ozpin was by her side and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Did you know about that?" Salem hissed at Watts, whose eyes widened.

"Know about what?" He asked nervously.

Salem's eyes flared. "Schnee's status as the Winter Maiden."

"I did not know until tonight," He replied tensely. "But I would not be surprised if they have all the maidens."

Salem took in a sharp breath. "Really?"

"Why else would Lady Branwen have killed Cinder?" Watts said logically. "It could be any of them, if I'm to be perfectly honest. I mean, Lady Branwen rarely engages – she was hesitant to deal with us and it is clear now that she was manipulating us this whole time –"

"I'm shocked that you lack the intelligence to understand such a concept," Salem replied, pursing her lips as she looked around. "I have no desire to engage in battle right away. I'd like to make a few things incredibly clear to them first."

"Which include…" Watts prompted.

Salem sent him a sharp glare. "Do not test me. I already have enough problems with you as it is and you can be assured that if this goes poorly and we all survive that I will have your head on a silver platter."

Watts took a small step back. "That won't be necessary."

Salem narrowed her eyes. "I shall be the judge of that."

Watts crossed his arms. "Can we fight them now?"

"Not yet," Salem said, drawing out her words. "Let them incite the fight. Provoke them. Do not start the fight. Finish it."

Watts nodded and then sauntered towards her daughter and her husband. "Tell me, Allison. Do you have any…knowledge of the whereabouts of the other maidens?"

Allison flinched. "Why would I tell you?"

"Would you prefer to die?" Watts asked her, sneering. "Do you really care that little about your life?"

"No," Allison replied, her voice strengthening which each word she spoke. "I care enough about my life to protect myself but I care enough about the others to protect them too."

Watts rolled his eyes. "You're more naïve than I thought."

"I'm not naïve," Allison said, forcing her voice to remain even. "I know exactly what I'm saying; I know exactly what I'm doing. You don't. You don't know a damn thing but continued lust for power. Even in my childhood – when you fell from public grace despite always being disgraced as a father – you were lustful when it came for power. The more of it you had, the more content you were. I've figured it all out _, I've figured out your game, father_."

Watts clicked his tongue in derision. "Really? And what game might that be?"

Blake gently lessened his hold on her to allow her to walk so she was face to face with the man.

"Your game," Allison said, slowly and perfectly enunciating each word she spoke. "Is one in which the players don't realise that they are in that role – apart from you, the gamemaster. Everything that you've ever done has been to gain more power, to gain more control over the world. Perhaps you weren't always abominable, perhaps you at one point loved my mother, but when you were given the power by the Council to experiment upon aura, to quote un quote create life…you took advantage of that and used it to your own ends. Hence why you employed the aid of Merlot – whose work died with him. He was slaughtered by the beings he was trying to create a superior brand of. You were the only one who knew what he was after because it was you who gave him the idea. In many ways, _you_ are culpable for what happened at Mountain Glenn twenty years ago just as much as Merlot is. Of course, that was after my childhood – long after. By that point, I was married and pregnant with my first child."

Zoe laughed. "Allison, if you think that by pointing out your father's _accomplishments_ that you'll be getting yourself anywhere then you're mistaken."

"That is not what I'm getting at," Allison said sharply. "Allow me to be blunt: the game in which he is the master is the game of pure deceit in the pursuit of power. He had to abuse me and my mother to feel that he had control over his family. He had to figure out how to take away another's life force to be able to stack the deck in his favour. He had to use Merlot's work to further his own. So long as he puts on the perfect front, he feels he can gain more power. And in many cases, that has been effective. Even on me, for a time."

Watts slapped her harshly. "You insolent –"

Allison, as her aura shimmered over her cheek, slapped him back just as harshly with her wedding ring ramming into the softest part of his own cheek. "But it doesn't work anymore."

Watts narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"No, it doesn't," Allison clenched her fists. "Because you lost the power you had over me once I reconciled with myself. For years I blamed myself for the things you did to me and to mother – Blake can testify to that. As happy as I was when I found out I was pregnant with Coco, I was terrified that I would be a terrible mother to her or to any of my children because I thought I'd be like you. But I realised, for as long as it took, that I'm nothing like you. That I may be your biological child, but that doesn't make me like you."

Watts shook his head. "You're more like me than you think."

"Don't you dare!" Blake shouted, finally unable to take it anymore. "You've hurt her more deeply than I think you care to admit! Not that you care about her in the slightest!"

"Blakey –" Allison started, and he sighed heavily as he came back over to her and took her hand tightly in his.

"I'm sorry, Allie," Blake said softly. "I just can't let him do this to you. I can't bear it – it's too horrible."

Allison was silent for a moment and then turned back to her father. "You don't know anything about how difficult it was to reconcile my feelings after suffering your abuse for twelve years. I closed off to everyone. Cristal can attest to how much of a struggle it was for her to get me to open up. Blake can too. And I know that you don't care. Because at the end of the day, you've never given a damn about anything besides yourself."

Watts scoffed. "You don't understand a damn word you're saying."

"Oh, she fully understands what she's saying," Zoe said irritably. "She just doesn't realise it's wrong. She's delusional, she's –"

Allison used a powerful aura blast to send her flying into a pillar. "Shut up!" She shrieked. "You're not going to understand, you –"

"You deserve this, all of you," Watts said as he pulled out his gun and looked around the room. "The question is, now, which one of you deserves it the most."

"Don't try anything!" Nora snapped, her hands tightening around Magilid even as her aura flickered – still weak and struggling to restore from the fight. "You're outnumbered –"

"Prove it," Watts said, laughing heartily. "Because even if you outnumber us and are 'stronger'…well, you should know that there will be no victory in strength."

Salem smiled softly to herself, knowing that Ozpin and his group were quickly approaching the breaking point.

"Nora –" Cristal started as she saw the young woman enter a stance prepared for a mad dash.

Unleashing a wild battle cry, the nineteen year old did exactly what Cristal had feared she would. Her hammer tightly in hand, the woman slammed it into the ground near enough to Watts to throw him off his feet but this also affected Allison and Blake and sent them both flying up onto the balcony just before it collapsed. Ruby ran over to where Crescent Rose lay on the ground in spite of her partner's protests, and Caitlin activated her semblance once more to divert the attention of the battle away from her. Shortly after Nora had unleashed the power behind her hammer, Adam Taurus had sauntered in. He was battle worn but no less formidable and clearly enraged. Eyes locked with his former girlfriend, he and Blake stared at each other for a moment but Yang broke the tense moment in her desire to make him pay for taking her right arm over a year before. As the two engaged him, Cristal, James, and Glynda ran over to Blake and Allison to help them out of the rubble of the grand balcony.

Raven shifted unapologetically into her corvid form and flew up into the rafters while Tai followed Yang in an attempt to, in part, aid her in her fight but more to prevent her recklessness from getting her killed. As a new fight began and Salem simply watched, her expression almost bored, Ozpin tightened his grip around his cane and walked towards her. The two stared at each other for a long moment but then began to circle each other although without the immediate attempt to fight; both sides had things they wanted to say to the other. Upon noticing this, Cristal's breath constricted in her chest as a million thoughts raced through her mind - the forefront of them being her husband's prior relationship with her. Nonetheless, she forced herself to remain calm and not do anything thoughtless. Back on their feet once more, Blake and Allison glanced around the chaos around them but then headed towards Zoe who was smirking as she casually sauntered about. By the broken balcony, Tyrian dropped down from where he had been in the rafters and quickly engaged Glynda and James.

In her own fight which had been the catalyst for the others, Nora was forcing herself to be as careful as she could to prevent her aura from completely breaking. With a few well aimed hits, she knew, it would break and she would be vulnerable to all forms of assault – not just the forms that killed instantaneously even with a full aura. Slamming her hammer into Watts's side, she smirked as he writhed back in pain and prepared herself to hit him harshly on the head but, before she could do so, she was launched back into the wall by a powerful aura blast from the man. Coughing as she stood up and felt her aura break, Nora charged at him again but didn't notice Zoe preparing herself for one of her own ice attacks – which Allison and Blake believed intended for them – against the unsuspecting woman. Her stance, albeit subtle, was enough to alarm Ren who quickly joined in the fray with his partner – his own aura having broken earlier.

Despite knowing their higher risk, the two of them began to fight viciously against Watts but did not notice Zoe or the quote un quote warning shots that the turncoat fired. Blocking a shot from Watts's gun with one of his own weapons, Ren bought Nora time to slam Magilid into his back and knock him to the ground. However, as an ball of ice flew between them, he managed to get back to his feet due to a temporary distraction on Zoe's part. Summoning his still decently strong aura into his hands, Watts used one hand to blast Nora to one end of the Great Hall and Ren to the other. As the two of them struggled to get up, reeling in pain but still forcing themselves to fight, Zoe steadied herself for yet another attack with her semblance of cyrokinesis. Smirking sadistically to herself in a way that mimicked Cinder's, Zoe watched as Ren and Nora charged as best they could towards Watts – both ready to aim for the kill.

But this was not to be on their hands. As Blake and Allison dodged out of various ice attacks by Zoe that were not truly committed for the time being, they – and everyone in the Great Hall of Haven Academy – did not notice her true targets. Having decided early in the battle after having been a witness to Jaune's futile struggle against Cinder, Zoe was convinced that by killing the two of them that her side would have an immense advantage. The more pain felt on the other side, she believed, would aid in her and Salem's faction's victory. Feeling and genuine concern for those close to them was, as she knew, one of the greatest strengths of Ozpin's clandestine group but it was also easily able to manipulated into its greatest weakness. Hazel's brutal murder of Qrow Branwen had not only given them an edge due to the loss of his strength but it had struck every member of the group on a personal her actions in this moment. Once the dark haired boy and his red headed partner were within striking distance of Watts, she poised herself for perfect attack.

Allowing them to strike him in the back and stomach simultaneously, the disgraced scientist and doctor fell to his knees in pain far more exaggerated than what he truly felt. Thinking they had a tremendous edge, the boy and the girl pressed their palms together and he kissed her cheek but that was the last physical contact they ever made with anyone. Just as Ruby Rose looked towards them from where she was fighting with Glynda, James, and Weiss against Tyrian, Zoe sent a blast of her semblance that froze Ren and Nora – the last two living members of Team JNPR of Beacon Academy – into a perfect statue with their last act perfectly preserved for a few moments that felt like hours in which time had stopped. Smirking as he got to his feet, Watts fired his gun at the ice until he needed to reload – shattering the pair into a million tiny fragments that he shamelessly stepped on and crushed under his feet. The remaining fragments he picked up and crushed in the palm of his hand.

Ruby's silver eyes went wide for the second time that night and she ran away from her fight with Crescent Rose in hand and shrieked louder than anyone ever could have thought possible as she concentrated upon activating the power behind her silver eyes. Much to her own shock but also that everyone in the room, it was greatly effective. The almost blinding white light left her eyes and engulfed the room. Her arms spread out to their full wing span, and this time she did not fall to her knees. Rather, as the full potential behind her eyes was unleashed, she was lifted up off the ground. Even once she had stopped screaming, her powers as a silver eyed warrior did not stop until her body could take it no more. Upon the light, upon the power, coming back into her, she tightened her hands around her weapon and the head of Crescent Rose into Zoe's side – breaking her aura. The woman let out a shriek of surprise, but it was nothing compared to the shortened shriek that escaped her upon Tyrian, in his wild rage, shooting her through the heart.

"You bitch!" Watts roared, not even caring that Salem had been reduced to her knees as a result of the activation of the young woman's silver eyes. "How dare you kill her, how dare you kill my wife –"

"How dare you kill everyone who opposes you, everyone who isn't willing to –" Ruby shouted back.

"You're a hypocrite!" Watts's voice grew only louder, if that was possible. "You say that the ends justify the means, but only when it benefits your cause! You are just as bad, just as capable of evil as the rest of us!"

"No!" Ruby snapped back, her voice in full force. "You –"

"How many more lives are you going to allow to be stolen, Ozpin?" Salem asked him as she struggled to stand up. "How more people will die for this war that you should know by now is impossible for you to win?"

Ozpin looked around the room where the fighting had ceased temporarily once more. "I know that..." He said quietly. "But, Salem, how many lives are _you_ going to take in your anger in a fight that should not have ever implicated anyone else? That neither of us can truly win against the other?"

She gritted her teeth. "It's impossible to you. You may not be in love with me anymore - you haven't been for millennia - but you do have sympathy me for and you and I both know that _you_ could never deliver the final blow. As for lives I'm willing to end, my answer is as many as it damn well takes. My allies are disposable and easily replaceable and I won't stop until I watch you burn. You deserve it after what you caused."

"My death was not my fault, our children's deaths were not my fault, and you throwing yourself into the Brother God Of Darkness' pool was not my fault." Ozpin ran over to Cristal as she was flung nearby as a result of an attack from Watts. Helping her off of the ground, he held her tightly in his arms for a brief second. Then, he placed a soft kiss to her lips and held her still as he spoke with conviction to Salem once more. "This ends tonight."

Salem laughed. "Really?"

"Yes," A timid voice said as she removed her semblance from around herself and took hesitant, anxiety ridden steps towards the woman. "I'm not going to run anymore – we're going to fight you. Whether or not we beat you, we're going to fight."

"And who exactly are you?" Salem asked, her lips pursed.

The green eyed blackbird adjusted her glasses and then closed her eyes, shook her head, and activated her maiden powers. "Caitlin Lily Branwen. The Fall Maiden."

Salem laughed once more. "You have a death wish."

"No, she doesn't," Allison said, activating her own powers and spoke resolutely as she and Cristal activated her powers as Allison and the green eyed blackbird had done. "Not against all of us."

"And yet Spring is still lost," Salem replied with a faint smirk. "You'll never –"

"But she's not," Raven said, her voice shaking as she flew down towards the other three, activating her own powers as she did so. "I am her."

Salem scoffed as she turned to Ozpin once more. "This is the end."

"But you're weakened," Caitlin said, her anxiety present in her voice though she still forced herself to speak. "Ruby's silver eyes reduced you to human. Or at least a state in which you can be weakened enough to be sealed. The phenomenon this, naturally, will create is known as a 'Pandora's Box'."

Ozpin stared at her but then shook his head, deciding that her knowledge of mythology, fables, and lore was unsurprising.

"Ah, you are a smart one. Arthur said as much." Salem smirked as she crossed her arms. "But still...what do you know?"

"A damn sight more than you do," Caitlin spat, hiding behind a front of anger. "I know who I am, for one. If you knew who you were, none of this would be necessary."

Salem glared at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Allison said, flipping her shot gun in her hand and pointing it at Salem. "And I can prove it."

The woman, if she could even be called that, attempted to get out of her way and block the attack but this was a futile attempt. Activating her powers as the Summer Maiden and reminding herself that she was only proving her point and not actually killing the woman quite yet, Allison sent the bullet she shot out on a direct path to Salem's inner right wrist. As soon as the bullet pierced through her deathly pallor but not into one of the many visible veins on her skin, blood started to bead out of it and then flow more steadily in quick time. Her anger visible on her face, Salem tapped into her magic to heal herself but knew that it would not be enough to restore her to her full strength. Her eyes pulsing red, the Queen let out a terrifying shriek that shook the Academy and then walked back towards them - not stopping until she was face to face with Ozpin.

"You have no idea what you have done!" She spat. "After all these years, you still don't know what you've done, just how much you've wound the maidens and kingdoms up in a lie! And all of these children that you mislead..." Salem laughed darkly. "You've already started to watch them all bleed. Can't you see now that strength will not bring you the victory you're after?"

"I didn't want things to end up in the way they have," Ozpin said calmly. "And I'm sorry, and perhaps I made a mistake in the creation of the maidens."

"A mistake which now affects the _second_ woman you married," Salem hissed. "Which is why I will destroy her. Contrary to what you may think, it's nothing personal...it's simply getting rid of a nuisance that stands in my way."

"No," Ozpin said resolutely. "You are not going to harm Chrissy."

"Chrissy," Salem scoffed. "Good lord, you are a soft mess. I'm not surprised, though, that after millennia that you fell in love with someone else and married her. Had children with her too, no less."

You...you're not going to win," Cristal smirked as best she could while she adjusted her glasses. "Never were, but especially now. All four maidens, a silver eyed warrior...not to mention Oz and the others. Phoebe -"

"Cinder?" Salem asked, and Cristal narrowed her eyes. "Ah, yes, I forgot that you used to be her superior. Interesting how power changes people. Even you."

"What?" Cristal said, staring at her incredulously. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"But I do," Salem replied, her voice falsely kind. "Whether or not you realised it, the day you rose to the position of CEO of the Schnee Dust Company...you changed dramatically. You closed off to most people. You grew colder. You grew harsher. You might deny it, but you know it's true."

Cristal matched the woman's glare. "And what makes you say that?"

"For one thing, you killed the last Winter Maiden for her powers," Salem said with a small smirk, any false trace of sympathy or pity gone from her voice as she played upon the woman's weaknesses. "And we all are fully aware that you're the reason that your father died."

Cristal's grey eyes went wide and teared up once more. "No...no...I -"

"Hence why you changed," Salem said silkily. "You know in your soul that you're nothing but a cold hearted -"

"Shut up!" Cristal shouted, clenching her fists and angrily strengthening her powers as the Winter Maiden. "I didn't kill the last Winter Maiden on purpose and it certainly wasn't for her powers! It was an accident - self defense! And as for my father...I...I...I..."

"Exactly," Salem said silkily. "You know that your father's death was your fault -"

"No, it wasn't!" Allison snapped. "There is proof that Nicholas's death wasn't -"

"I find it fascinating that you assume the best of Cristal but not of your own father," Salem commented, then looking disdainfully towards Watts. "Then again, he is not necessarily the greatest human being..."

"And what would you know about being human?" Caitlin demanded. "Considering that you seem to lack all human emotion and empathy?"

Salem shook her head. "I can explain that in a poem that I know full well you know."

Caitlin pushed up her glasses and then crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"

Salem smirked. "Ashes -"

"To ashes, dust to dust," Caitlin immediately finished. "In the end, all that's left of any of us is dust."

"But do you know the ending to that?" Salem inquired.

She stared at her in confusion. "The ending was lost in the document during the bombings of the City Of Mantle a few years after the Great War."

"Allow me to finish," Salem said haughtily. "And this will answer your question. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In the end, all that's left of any of us is dust. Human beings can be so arrogant sometimes. And I can say that because I was one."

Caitlin's green eyes widened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Simple," Salem said, gesturing to herself. "I was once human myself. In your eyes, you would say that my powers have corrupted me. The point is that after Ozpin caused the deaths of our daughters and himself, I -"

She paused in shock upon them all hearing a scream of fear on the other side of the Great Hall. With his weapon in hand, Adam readied himself to kill his former girlfriend but he wasn't fast enough. In a swift motion, Yang shot his sword once in distraction and then ripped it out of his hands and began to quickly engage him in hand to hand combat. Throwing a sharp right hook that Adam barely dodged, Yang activated her semblance and her resolve to defeat him only grew. As he attempted to kick her left hip, she shot his foot and he, with his aura flickering, let out a cry of pain upon the bullet piercing through his skin. Blake got up as soon as the two of them were off of her and immediately transformed Gambol Shroud into its gun form and began to shoot decisively at Adam as he and Yang continued their skirmish.

At the same time, Tyrian attempted to poison James by stabbing his stinger into the General but let out his own cry of pain upon it going into his metal arm and therefore having no effect except for dismembering the stinger from the scorpion faunus. The General easily ripped the stinger out of the metal and then, as the crazed man pulled out an alternative weapon of his, began to shoot at him. Tyrian blocked quite a few of these shots with the mammoth chainsaw he had brought with him for no other reason than to test it out in battle, but he was unable to block the telekinetic shock that the General's partner inflicted on him. Having long since lost feeling anything after committing murder, Tyrian let out a might cry that only exemplified his crazed nature.

Following this, he began to run at full force towards Glynda with the full intent of killing her completely shamelessly. The huntress was faster than him, though, and she almost reflexively sent a powerful telekinetic blast directly at him which easily warped his chainsaw. The weapon bent and shifted - literally cutting away at what remained of his aura. Making one last attempt to kill her and the General, Tyrian continued to charge at them but was quickly and easily shot by James who, like his wife, flinched upon seeing his body fall to the floor. Glancing at each other in slight horror, the two both took in a sharp breath and then embraced tightly, relieved that they were both still alive.

Once the fight between Tyrian and Glynda and James had begun, Salem gave up on trying to shame Ozpin and torment the maidens and particularly Cristal. Conjuring a gigantic ball of fire into her hand, she tossed it towards the maidens but Cristal was faster than her managed to freeze it in mid air and send it flying back into the Queen's torso. Salem let out an angered screech upon this, and quickly summoned a flaming sword and ran at the youngest of the maidens - Fall. Her eyes widening and seeing no other options, Caitlin closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face as she activated her semblance and drew all attention away from herself. Confused, Salem then proceeded to lock blades with Raven despite the fact that all the Spring Maiden wanted to do was run away.

While the two exchanged a frenzy of varied sword strikes, the majority of which only hit the other's weapon rather than their body, Allison fully activated her powers as the Summer Maiden. Sharing a look with Cristal, the two women blended their powers into one powerful storm and brought down a series of lightning strikes against her. Not wanting to be idle in the fight, Ruby spun Crescent Rose over her head and ran over to join the maidens in their battle - Weiss following her. As soon as they reached the scene, Weiss conjured a time dilation glyph that dialed back just far enough to warp Salem's time perception and allow for the silver eyed warrior to slam her High Caliber Sniper Scythe into the woman's back. Salem let out another screech upon this, but by the time she looked behind her she could not see the pair.

Biting at her lip, Caitlin refocused herself and set her semblance on her sister. His vision warped beyond perception, Adam began to, unwittingly, throw blind punches at his enemy who was more than happy to take advantage of her new edge. Without him able to perceive her, Yang stepped out of the way and allowed Blake to manipulate him further with her own semblance - aided by Dust. Jumping up behind Adam, Yang sharply knife handed him and then quite literally kicked his ass - causing him to fall to the floor. Seething, he stood up and looked around for the enemy which he knew was present though he was still unable to perceive her. Deciding it to be worthless to try and fight that enemy, he refocused on Blake. Running at her before she could easily make a copy, Adam hit her several times and completely depleted what was left of her aura. Smirking at her, he spoke:

"You were wrong, Blake," Adam laughed bitterly. "You chose the wrong side of this war. Like Beacon's Fall over a year ago, this could have been our day but it wasn't because of you."

Blake scowled as she tightened her hand around Gambol Shroud with it still in its gun mode. "I told you that night too that I never wanted it to amount to any of this; all I ever wanted was equality and peace...but now I doubt that we'll ever truly get it."

"And you'd be -" Adam started, though he never managed to finish that statement as in that moment Yang shot him in the ass and depleted the remains of his aura - allowing Blake to easily push him off of her and fire one clean shot through his chest.

Blake sighed heavily as she stood up and Yang became visible once more upon her sister's semblance being removed from her. "That..."

"I know..." Yang said, biting her lip. "But it was self defense for both of us."

"I..." Blake swallowed hard and then shook her head. "I wish that things had never come to this."

Yang nodded and embraced her tightly. "Me too..."

"You know," Watts said loudly from across the room as he and Blake stared each other down. "I have never liked how protective you are of Allison. She wouldn't have gone soft if her mother hadn't taken her away, and -"

"Don't you dare," Blake hissed. "Allie is perfect in every way, I love everything about her, and I -"

"You don't understand, do you?" Watts rolled his eyes. "Allison has so many traits similar to me that she chooses to ignore. Her tenacity, for example, and her inability to listen - her dominating personality. Why do you think she's so successful, why do you think she's so good at managing her board of directors both inside and outside of Atlas? It's because they are afraid of her. Not because of me, but because they are afraid of what she might do to them. She's so dominant, so controlling, that running a business smoothly and effectively came naturally to her."

Blake clenched his fists. "She's not evil."

"Not what I was saying," Watts silkily replied as he watched his daughter get tossed across the room by a considerably weakened Salem. "You act as if I think of myself as evil."

"Isn't it obvious that you are?" Blake snapped as Allison got off the floor and ran over to him and aimed her gun at Watts.

"Are you really going to kill me, Allison?" Watts asked her, sneering for not the first time that night. "Your own father? Do you really have it in you? Are you really like me?"

"I don't want to kill you," Allison said, her voice shaking and the sparks around her eyes only brighter. "Please don't make me. If you come quietly for arrest -"

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going back to prison," Watts said, raising his own gun and pointing it at her. "But since you're so confident throwing about threats, consider this one as a warning for all I can still do to you."

Allison tightened her hand around her gun, not quite understanding what he was saying until it was too late to stop him. In a swift, unpredictable motion, Watts shifted his target from his daughter - the Summer Maiden - to her husband's left shoulder. Unable to get out of the way fast enough and his aura not strong enough in this late stage of the fight to prevent it from breaking skin, Blake let out a sharp cry of pain as the bullet tore into the centre of his left shoulder. Collapsing to his knees, he steadied his gun in his dominant right as best he could with his glasses askew on his face and, as the man readied himself to fire a lethal shot, fired a perfectly aimed shot into the man's head. In an instant, Watts's gun fell out of his hand and he collapsed to the ground dead. Blood spewed out of the side of the disgraced doctor slash scientist's. Allison's eyes widened in shock but then she quickly knelt down beside her husband and pulled him in tightly even as the other three maidens and the rest of them.

"Damnation..." Blake groaned. "Ugh...that does not feel good."

Allison shifted to his unhurt right and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry, Blakey, this is all my fault -"

"It's not your fault that your father is -" Blake cut himself off as he glanced at the body. "Was, an asshole. But I'm not sure -"

"Hopefully it will heal nicely," Allison finished, and he nodded. "If not...it will be okay."

"It's not like I need to work," Blake pointed out, throwing a cursory glance at the chaos around them. "Since the year Heather was born, pretty much, you've made about six to seven more times what I do in my highest paying jobs as a huntsman."

Allison softly kissed him. "I love you."

Blake smiled and kissed her himself. "I love you too."

"Ruby!" Caitlin shouted as she slammed her hand into the ground and created a massive sonic wave like she had the night in the passageways. "Use your silver eyes again!"

Salem growled and attempted to send a deadly projectile at the silver eyed warrior but it was quickly destroyed by Cristal who subsequently tackled her - pinning her to the ground by her arms. Salem thrashed against the surprising physical strength of the 4'9'' CEO and Winter Maiden and did eventually manage to get her off of her. However, this was not before Ruby fell to her knees with her arms extended and the bright light leaving her eyes. A high pitched hum was heard, followed by an almost eerie silence, and then the light reentered her eyes quicker than they had before as she was reaching her aura's breaking point. Panting and completely exhausted, Ruby fired a quick shot at Salem's torso but it missed by less than an inch.

Knowing that the woman was near the edge of her ability to fight back, Weiss used a new time dilation glyph to buy herself enough time to summon her Arma Gigas. The summon quickly ran at Salem and, while it dissipated after about a minute as a result of the Queen's fierce fight, it got in several good shots and drew blood from her arms. Realising that the woman was as close human again as she ever would be, Caitlin glanced to Cristal who used her maiden powers to freeze the woman in place and bind her. Salem fought against the binding but struggled to break them. Focusing her remaining magic and intent on breaking the binds, Salem's face contorted in rage and slight physical pain as she struggled to break out and Cristal smirked and walked towards her. Placing a hand to her hip as she approached the much taller woman, Cristal shifted her weight to her right as she spoke.

"Who's the one with the power now?" She asked her, completely rhetorical. "Exactly. Us."

Salem glowered. "Who do you think that you are?"

"I know exactly who I am," The Winter Maiden replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Cristal Annabelle Schnee. CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, wildly successful, attractive, and wife to Ozpin and mother of Lana, Edward, and Courtney Schnee."

Salem laughed. "Well, I suppose that you won't mind -"

"Now!" Cristal ordered, and Allison immediately stood up, her maiden powers all the brighter.

As soon as Tai had wrapped his hands harshly around Salem's wrists to physically and not simply magically restrain her, Allison snapped her fingers and brought down one final lightning blast on the woman who let out an angered shriek and broke out of the binds Cristal had summoned but she was too late. Focusing all of her remaining aura into powerful binding glyph, Cristal summoned the surprisingly large glyph and quickly directed it towards Salem. As soon as the glyph rammed into her, it wrapped itself around her and her dark, wine red yet slightly plum energy signature fought a futile struggle against her pwer. Vaguely free of her bonds, she charged at Ozpin with her hands extended - ready to strangle him. He easily sidestepped her with his hands tightly around his cane and, as she let out one last terrifying shriek, she fell into the small box which Raven had summoned. The second that all sound ceased, Ozpin shared a look with his wife and then layered yet another containment glyph of his own magic and then layered a subsequent glyph over that which bound the box to be unbreakable - incapable of ever being opened. A long moment passed in extreme tension until Yang walked over to the, as Caitlin had stated, Pandora's box and prodded it with her foot.

Nothing happened beyond that; the box did not respond despite the most vicious, dangerous, and powerful sorceress in the world being forever trapped inside.

Cristal collapsed to her knees as her aura finally broke. "Oh my god..." She said softly as she set down her gun and probed her forehead.

Ozpin knelt down beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezed it, and kissed her cheek. "Chrissy, I love you..."

She looked at him, her grey eyes wide behind her glasses as she watched a pale silver light fade out of him. "First off, you're a man again..."

He embraced her tightly and held her as close to him as possible. "Yes, I am..."

"And..." Cristal bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me about your true history with Salem?"

"I..." Ozpin sighed heavily and then shook his head. "I don't have a good excuse for why I didn't but I love you so damn much Cristal. Honestly, I -"

Cristal struggled to speak, tears forming in her eyes again. "I love you more than -"

Ozpin focused some of his magic and then kissed her passionately - binding himself permanently towards her. "I should have done that a long time ago."

Cristal stared at him as she felt a warmth spread through her. "Oz, did you...did you just bind yourself to me?"

Ozpin nodded. "I should have years ago."

Cristal rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Ozpin murmured, stroking her hair. "I love you, our babies, and I'm never going to let you go."

"So..." Yang said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "That's a crazy bitch down. Rubes, are you okay?"

Ruby sighed heavily as she collapsed to the floor with Crescent Rose beside her. "Shouldn't I be asking everyone else that?"

"Alright," Blake said, standing up and grasping his pained left shoulder. "Anyone here know how to fix a gunshot wound?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Tai wrapped an arm around her waist. "Aww, you say that to me every so often too."

"Doesn't mean I love you any less," Raven said, suddenly pulling him into a passionate kiss in front of all of them. "Is that proof enough?"

Tai's eyes widened in surprise but then he nodded. "God, I love you Raven..."

"So what happens now?" Caitlin asked, biting at her lip as she glanced around. "And...are we going to come public with the truth?"

"I never considered that..." Cristal said softly, then glancing to Ozpin. "But I think we should."

"I think so too," He agreed, pulling her up into his arms. "And it's over now, Chrissy. It's all going to be alright."

"One would hope," Glynda remarked, a dangerous edge to her voice. "And you've got a damn lot to explain to all of us. We don't - and shouldn't - release all of it, but you owe all of us a thorough explanation. Your _wife_ deserves that more than anyone."

"I agree, but I also think that things will be," James assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it as he looked to his daughter. "And Weiss? I know I've never formally said this, but I'm...I'm sorry. For everything."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "It's not your fault. You had to do what you thought was right."

A long silence passed as everyone took in the bloody destruction around them.

Caitlin sighed heavily. "And then there was silence," She said softly. "Silence which resonated louder than any voice could have. In that moment, there was nothing left but the silence. Nothing but the thoughts...the thoughts that filled everyone's minds..."


	107. January 18th: SDC World Headquarters

_**January 18th  
Schnee Dust Company  
World Headquarters  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
5:38 PM**_

Cristal blinked rapidly as she stepped out of her office and into the main lobby of the SDC world headquarters and what felt like a million different flash cameras went off at once. As soon as the lights stopped blinking, she adjusted her glasses and found herself praying she didn't look horribly surprised in the photographs. Probing her forehead, she sighed heavily as she glanced around for a brief moment. In that time, she took in the scene before her. Several reporters were poised with camcorders and on scene cameras; security was struggling to curb the group; a few people were trying to push through the crowd. Tugging at the sleeves of her blazer and then brushing off her dress pants, Cristal sighed heavily again and motioned for her head of security to come towards her.

"What exactly is going on?" She asked Aria Spencer, who hesitated. "Oh, that can't mean anything good…"

"In fairness," Spencer said, pausing as she tried to think of the best way to phrase her thoughts. "You can't blame anyone for being so interested in you and everyone else in that group. After all, you came public with the release of thousands of documents with information about –"

"Yes, I know," Cristal crossed her arms. "Fine. Tell them that they can ask questions. I'm beyond the point of caring. Besides, everyone knows that the second that Carrington openly implicated herself in it –"

"Did you even know Carrington was involved with that war you all had been fighting?" Spencer questioned. "Or did General Ironwood keep it a secret?"

Cristal scowled. "Yes, James kept it a secret. And he certainly felt my annoyance when he and I had a long…talk about it."

"If anything, it's only made Carrington more popular," Spencer shrugged. "Not that liking her was an uncommon sentiment."

Cristal nodded shortly. "Just tell them that…tell them they get an hour. At six forty five, I have to finish preparing with a meeting with the Atlesian board of directors."

Spencer nodded as Cristal stepped towards the first floor meeting room. "Alright everyone!" Spencer shouted. "The heads and assistants of each news organisation – provided they can show their press passes, may head into the first floor meeting room for a one hour, until six forty five, press meeting with Madame Schnee."

A frenzy began in earnest outside as security thoroughly began to go through more than eager reporters and their subsequent IDs. In the room itself, the small CEO was at the very back end, staring out the large window which looked out on the busy city street. As cars passed, and even with the tinted car windows, she could see people stopped at lights and looking at her in curiosity. It had been damn near impossible in the last week to not leave her office, or a meeting, or the manor without being looked at with even more curiosity than usual. They had arrived back in Atlas at around 12:34 PM the day the battle had concluded and, despite his exhaustion, James had still gone to a council meeting with Carrington though it had not been until the next day that they had found out what exactly his private conversation with the prime minister had entailed.

As it had turned out, James had kept Carrington clued in the whole time – or at least after the decision to send Penny to the Vytal Festival had been made. Much to the surprise of everyone, Carrington made a surprise appearance on all three of the major Atlesian news networks alongside him and came forward with the information. While the group had unanimously agreed to come public, they hadn't necessarily been ready for the onslaught of questioning that began the day after the final battle. Carrington privately had conceded to all of them that she had probably acted rashly, but that in the end she believed that things would be easier now than they would be later. The last week, however, had felt incredibly drawn out as a result. Cristal had been physically and emotionally exhausted by the end of every single day, and she knew that it was worse for the Adels. Blake's left shoulder had been looked at by doctors as soon as they had gotten back into the Kingdom Of Atlas, but what they had to tell him was not particularly comforting. While it was a relief to them all that his shoulder would heal up, it had been difficult to hear that his shoulder was never going to be the same and that he was going to have noticeable loss of his range of motion from there.

Still, the pain had gone away and the bullet had been removed. Allison had been more than relieved to find out that her husband was going to be perfectly alright and wouldn't need surgery, although her relief was nothing compared to Blake's. For the rest of them, things were not much better. The Branwen-Xiao Longs and Ruby had all gone back to Patch the day the news about the group had broken but they were, perhaps more than the rest of the group, dealing with the loss of Qrow in particular. Despite the fact that Raven was outright refusing to discuss her thoughts with anyone, it was clear that she was upset by her brother's death. Tai, Yang, and Ruby were more open about their feelings on the subject but both Caitlin and Raven had remained silent on the issue and everyone in the group knew they were trying to block out the pain. As for herself, Cristal found herself relieved that her teammates, husband, and closest friends were still alive though that did not mean that Qrow's death didn't sting.

"Madame Schnee," Spencer said, opening the dual doors to the room. "They're ready."

Cristal turned around and then nodded. "Send them in."

Spencer did so, quickly guiding the reporters and their assistants towards the large round table in the room as Cristal steadied her hands and then spoke.

"I know I don't have to say this, but I will anyways," She bit her lip for a moment and then went on. "I know that everyone in this room has a million different questions for me, and I can't blame any of you for that. I know that it's been a great shock for the entire world, but I was shocked by how soon Carrington came clean about our information and the war we had been fighting. The day she did that…that was the day after we had defeated Salem. And I know that upon seeing all of the information that we were able to legally released - as many of the documents are classified and will remain that way – that the media has started to romanticize what we were doing but I want all of you to know that it was not in any way shape or form the romantic thing that a lot of you want to believe it was."

A long pause passed in silence before one of the young reporters – Rihanna Carlson - spoke.

"Madame Schnee, I'm not quite sure what you mean by romanticizing," She said, her deep azure curls shaking as she tilted her head. "We've simply been analysing what we've seen. You, your husband, Prime Minister Carrington, Professor Goodwitch of Beacon Academy, Madame Adel, Mister Adel, General Ironwood, Taiyang Xiao Long, Lady Branwen – not to mention the eighteen to twenty year olds – "

"And of course the deceased Qrow Branwen, Team JNPR of Beacon Academy –" Another started.

"What I was getting," Carlson said, cutting across the other woman. "Was that you all played the role of the protectors of our world. How is our description of that romanticizing?"

Cristal bit her lip. "Because you're capitalizing on our goal – not the fact that we were in fact fighting a war. Yes, our goal was to protect the world and we succeeded in that. But that does not negate the fact that mistakes were made. People died, one academy was completely destroyed, aleit rebuilt, and another has to delay opening to reinstate a new headmaster and clean up the mess from the battle that took place there eight days ago."

Carlson nodded. "That's fair."

"Is the information contained in one of the documents about your husband's reincarnations true?" Emma Blaisee asked, and Cristal nodded. "Are they continuing?"

Cristal shook her head. "No. That curse was broken upon the defeat and sealing of Salem."

"What exactly was done with her?" Blaisee couldn't even hide the genuine curiosity in her voice. "Carrington stated that she was permanently and irreversibly sealed in a...I believe the quote was a 'Pandora's Box' or something along those lines."

"That's a fairly accurate description," Cristal admitted. "And, no, Salem is not going to be able to escape or come back. For all intents and purposes, she is dead."

Collective murmurs of relief rippled throughout the room.

"What exactly happened to Qrow Branwen?" Sean Berkley questioned nervously. "Other than the fact that he died."

Cristal was silent for a moment but then forced herself to speak. "One of the members of Salem's faction - Hazel Rainart - used a lightning Dust crystal to electrocute him through the heart."

"Arthur Watts shot Blake Adel's arm, right?" Carlson asked, and Cristal nodded shortly. "It's horrible, everything to do with the things he and his wife have had to go through - with that man in particular."

A silence passed awkwardly until Blaisee interjected another question of her own.

"How much of the information in the documents Carrington ordered be released were true?"

"Everything in those documents were true," Cristal informed her. "Ask any member of the group - most of those documents, as they've come out over this week, were pulled from our scrolls. Some parts, obviously, contained information that cannot be released which include information about who each of the four maidens are and their identities -"

"How can all of that information be true if it contradicts so much of our history?" Berkley asked skeptically. "Religion too."

"If you think about it critically, it actually corroborates the parts of history that align with certain elements," Cristal said sharply. "But you're more than welcome to believe in whatever you like."

Berkley raised an eyebrow but then leaned back, deciding that she was probably right.

"Madame Schnee!" Anna Leason burst into the room unexpectedly. "I am so sorry I am interrupting this meeting but -"

"Leason," Cristal said evenly as she adjusted her glasses. "Calm down."

The woman took in a deep breath and then spoke. "Ozpin's just outside here; he wants to speak with you before your meeting with the Atlesian board of directors."

Cristal's grey eyes widened behind her glasses. "What?"

"Madame Schnee, I -" Leason started.

"Everyone out!" Spencer declared, and Cristal glared at her. "What?"

"Spencer -" She started.

"Madame Schnee, don't worry about it," Carlson said as she stepped out. "Everyone knows full well that the next several weeks are going to be stressful for everyone in the group. We shouldn't berate you with a million questions."

"That would be nice," She muttered as silence filled the room for a long moment. "So nice..."

"What would be nice?" Ozpin asked her as he hesitantly stepped into the room. "Sorry if I interrupted that."

Cristal laughed weakly as Spencer shut the doors behind him. "To be honest, I'm not a fan of all the attention."

"You never have been," He said, smiling for a moment as he came over to her and embraced her tightly. "Are you doing alright?"

"Oh, so that's what this is," Cristal sighed heavily. "Oz, I know you're worried about me but I'm fine. I promise I would tell you if something's bothering me - I have recently, in case you've forgotten."

"I know that," He admitted as he slowly began to tread his fingers through her hair. "But that doesn't make me any less worried for you."

Cristal closed her eyes for a brief moment as she leaned into him. "I love you..."

"I love you too," He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Are you really sure that you're alright?"

"Honestly, I'm just exhausted," Cristal hesitated for a moment before she went on. "And I...I can't help but wonder what my father would think of everything, of who I've become if he was still here."

"Chrissy, if I could have brought him back I would have," Ozpin said gently. "I know you wanted him to at least know Lana, and I know that you wish he had gotten to see our wedding but for all my powers I can't bring back the dead."

Cristal wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I know. I just...in the last few days I've...I've had a lot of time to think and things like that have come to the forefront of my thoughts..."

"Chrissy," Ozpin said, cupping her cheek. "I will always be here for you, and I will always love you. We have each other, our two girls, and our son. Nothing is going to hurt us, not anymore."

Cristal nodded weakly. "I know that, but...god, it's all so recent..."

"It's going to turn out okay," He promised her. "Things aren't going to feel like they're drowning us forever."

"I hope so," Cristal said as she let him hold her close. "Although it'd be pretty damn hard for things to go back to as horrible as they were..."


	108. January 31st: 9276 West End Drive

_**January 31st  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:13 PM**_

Allison sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed next to her husband, wrapped an arm around his waist, and rested her head on his good shoulder. "You okay, Blakey?"

"I'm fine," Blake insisted, shifting slightly and kissing her cheek. "I'm fine, Allie, I promise."

"No, you're not," Allison said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Blakey, I know that things are difficult right now, but..."

"Everything's such a mess," He said, laughing dryly for a short moment. "It's insane that, after being the head of the investigative committee for the last six years, I'm the one being looked into now...I know the Council pardoned me and Cristal for killing your fa - Watts - and Hazel respectively but -"

"Blake," Allison said gently. "No one thinks badly of you or Cristal for the events that transpired that night. And Carrington has given vocal support for the things we've been doing and working towards -"

"I know," He said, shaking her head. "But I...no matter how much people both inside and outside of the kingdom support me and everyone in the group...Allie, I can't help but feel like a horrible person."

"Don't," She said, ruffling his shaggy dark hair. "Blake, you aren't a horrible person. I love you, that's not going to change, and -"

"I can't believe I actually killed someone..." Blake shook his head, glancing at his hands. "I know that he deserved it but I still -"

"He was going to kill you!" Allison felt her voice shaking as she spoke. "Blakey, there was nothing behind that that wasn't self defense -"

"I know," He admitted, his green eyes starting tear. "But I still..."

"Blake," Allison said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I know that it's been difficult -"

"I just..." Blake sighed. "I feel like I'm becoming like him, that I'm becoming a horrible person that just shoots anyone who -"

"You're not," Allison said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Oh, Blakey, you're not like him. And you've always loved me, and you've always kept me safe, and you've always been here for me -"

"Allie," Blake said after a long moment. "Can you shift away from my left?"

Allison bit her lip and lessened her hold on him. "Sorry, I -"

"No, don't be sorry," Blake murmured, wrapping his right arm around her and kissing her cheek. "It just...it just still hurts like hell, that's all. It's not your fault."

Allison closed her eyes as she laid down and ran her fingers through her hair. "How is it not my fault? I should have told you from the start what you were getting yourself into, what -"

"Allie..." Blake said, laying down next to her and treading his fingers through her hair. "Even if you had told me the night I proposed - hell, even if you had told me after we'd gotten more comfortable with each other after dating for a few months...I would never have left you. Honestly, I might have proposed sooner - wanting to ensure that I could keep you safe."

Allison stared at him. "Do you really mean that?"

Blake nodded and kissed her. "Of course I do. Allie, I wanted to marry you after we'd been dating for seven months but I hadn't wanted to freak you out by proposing so soon."

"You waited four more months and then gave up," She smiled as she curled into him. "How long did you think you were supposed to wait?"

"To be honest," Blake said almost sheepishly. "I thought I was going to have to wait until we'd been together for two years at the very least."

Allison's eyes widened. "Two years?" She demanded. "You would have made me wait two years?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "I don't think you would have let me wait that long."

Allison gently kissed him. "Of course I wouldn't have! I would have proposed to you in the garden at the Schnee manor that night if you hadn't!"

"I know you would have," Blake said, cupping her cheek. "I know how much you love me."

"You do?" Allison smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Blake nodded as he gently kissed her. "Of course I am, my beautiful, sweet, perfect -"

"Shut up, Blake," Allison said, laughing. "Don't tease me -"

"I'm not teasing you," Blake said as he began to kiss her collarbone. "I love you, Allison, and I -"

"I love you too," Allison giggled as he continued to kiss her and slowly made his way up to her lips which he lingered on for a long moment. "Mmm...Blakey, what are you -"

"Do you want me to stop?" Blake paused, trying to lessen the pressure he was placing on his left shoulder. "Allie, do you want me to make love to you?"

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. "Of course I do, Blake, now -"

Blake softly began to nibble at her ear. "Okay, then, Allie..."

Allison smiled as he slowly pulled off her tight, silk camisole. "Don't take this slow..."

"Okay then," Blake said, climbing on top of her and kissing her deeply. "Do you like that, Allie?"

Allison laughed as she pulled off his shirt and cast it aside. "You know that I do."

Blake gently began to kiss her breasts, his hands slipping under her and running up and down her back. "You know..." He said softly. "I've always loved our time alone together..."

"Mommy!" Heather yelled from down the hall. "Daddy! Coco's - oh, Lily, Emmett, please go back to sleep, I wasn't trying to -"

Allison groaned. "Damn it..." She muttered.

Blake sighed and slowly pulled himself off of her and, slowly with a slight bit of pain in his left shoulder, then took her hand and helped her up. "I love them, but sometimes..."

Allison sighed heavily as she stood up. "I'm going to go calm the twins down..."

Blake smirked as he picked up her camisole. "You want this?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Well, if they're at all hungry then no."

Blake smiled as he came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're a good mother, you know that?"

Allison smiled as she pressed her forehead against his and rested her hands on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blake softly kissed her. "You know, you're also an excellent designer, talented, beautiful...and you're the most perfect woman I've ever known."

Allison turned slightly pink. "Blake..."

"I'm serious," He said, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips and showing her his wedding ring and then pressing her hand with her own wedding ring against his. "My forevermore...Allison Caroline Adel."

Allison smiled as she embraced him. "You're so perfect -"

"Mommy, daddy, come on!" Heather shouted. "Coco's downstairs and I -"

Allison gave her husband a gentle squeeze and then swung the door open and stalked down the hall to the twins room and switced on the light. "Lily, Emmett, it's alright..."

The crying stopped almost instantly and the twins both stared at her.

"See, it's alright..." She murmured as Blake came into the room and picked up Emmett who cooed happily. "Blake and I are here now..."

Lily reached out towards her mother, and Allison gently lifted her up into her arms.

"You're so sweet..." She said as she bounced slightly as she and Blake left the room with the twins.

"I told you you're a good mother," Blake whispered affectionately.

"Blake!" Allison rolled her eyes as they started down the stairs. "Don't make me blush!"

"Sorry," He said quickly, smiling as their son tried to tug at his uncut, shaggy dark hair.

Allison sighed. "I know you're never going to stop making me blush."

"I never have and never will," Blake swore, pausing at the bottom of the landing to kiss her cheek. "Because you're my -"

"Oh, good!" Heather said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Coco and Flynt are in the sitting room -"

"Flynt's here?" Allison asked, glancing to Blake. "Has something happened?"

"Uh..." Heather thought about that for a moment as they stepped into the sitting room where Coco was sitting on the couch, smiling, with Flynt's arm around her waist. "I don't think so."

"You don't think what?" Coco asked her sister, tensing when she and her mother locekd eyes. "Mommy."

"Coco..." Allison said, her voice breaking slightly as she sat down on the adjacent couch with her husband next to her. "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

Coco shifted awkwardly. "Well, yes, but it's not bad -"

Blake wrapped an arm tightly around his wife with his son still securely in the other. "Are you pregnant? Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you?"

Coco's eyes widened in shock. "How can you assume that?"

"Is it true?" Allison asked her.

Coco sighed. "No, it's not. But Flynt and I...we're engaged."

"Are you engaged because he knocked you up and you're trying to spare our family the shame?" Heather interjected slyly, and her sister glared.

"That's not funny!" Coco exclaimed, standing up indignantly. "And it's not true! I just...I wanted to make things better! I shouldn't have run off, I shouldn't have said all of those awful things to mommy, and I left the rest of my team at Shade because I could bear to try and reason away how awful I've been! Flynt's been visiting me consisitently at Shade, but he was still surprised when he saw me at the airport this morning! He even cancelled his training mission to Mistral so that he could spend the day with me, and he only proposed about an hour ago! I had to -"

"Coco, honey, calm down," Allison said, looking at her eldest daughter in concern. "It's not as if you haven't kept contact, and while I wish you had -"

"I'm sorry!" Coco exclaimed almost hysterically, curling into herself and starting sob as she sat back down. "I'm sorry about everything and I -"

"Coco, if I had thought you truly didn't want anything to do with us anymore I would have removed your status as heiress and given it to Heather," Allison said calmly though she was struggling reconcile her thoughts. "And..."

"Are Flynt and I allowed to marry?" Coco asked her weakly. "Mommy?"

Allison and Blake shared a long look before he sighed.

"Well..." Blake said hesitantly. "It wouldn't be fair to tell the two of you no but...but that doesn't mean your mother and I...damn it..."

Allison looked at him in concern. "Blake -"

"Can you hold him?" He asked her, and she nodded as she took both twins into her arms. "Sorry, I just can't -"

"What happened to your arm?" Coco asked him, concern rising in her voice. "I know about what happened at the beginning of the month, but -"

"My...my father shot him in his left shoulder," Allison said, biting her lip. "I -"

"It wasn't your fault," Blake said firmly, shifting slightly to ease the pain. "Don't think like that, Allie, please. And I still have usage of my left...it's just somewhat limited and Dr. Arlan said that the pain should probably go away in a few weeks - especially since they successfully removed the bullet. But that doesn't mean that -"

"Daddy, please don't over do anything," Coco said worriedly. "You know that -"

"Coco -" Blake said tiredly.

"Mister Adel, sir, she's only trying to make sure that you'll be okay," Flynt said cordially as he took Coco's hand. "I know you two are upset, but I -"

"We're not -" Allison started.

Flynt shifted nervously. "Misus Adel, I didn't even know who your daughter was until we'd been dating for over a year -"

"Oh my god!" Allison groaned. "Blake and I were hoping you'd propose to her during the Vytal Festival, considering just how much we know you care about her! And you've called both of us Blake and Allison before! Don't start being formal now!"

Flynt nodded and kissed Coco's cheek. "Sorry."

"I've said it before but I'll say it again," Allison said with a small smirk. "The two of you are just like me and Blake."

Coco stood up suddenly and tightly embraced her mother and, by extension, her baby brother and sister. "Mommy, I know you might not like this idea but I want to make things better by moving back in for awhile. I'll help keep an eye on Lily and Emmett, but I want to make things better with you and daddy -"

"Of course you can, baby," Allison said smiling as her daughter released her. "You know your father and I have wanted you to come home for awhile."

Coco smiled as she sat back down with Flynt. "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not," Blake said with a smile. "Just don't do something like this again. Give us some warning."

"Why?" Coco asked, though her eyes widened in horror upon Flynt whispering his idea in her ear. "Oh my god, Flynt, that's...that's not okay!"

"I'm not wrong," He replied with a smirk. "They were probably doing what you and I have been wanting to do for a little while now..."

Coco glared at him. "Shut up! You're disgusting sometimes, I didn't need -"

"Do you think he was spot on?" Blake whispered, kissing his wife gently.

Allison rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Probably...but I hope not."

Blake smiled. "We can get back to it later, if you want to."

Allison's eyes widened for a moment but then she shifted slightly to rest her head on his good shoulder with the twins sleeping in her arms. "You know I will."

"You're perfect..." Blake murmured. "I can't say that enough."

Allison blushed as she nuzzled his neck. "Then don't ever leave me..."

Blake kissed her softly for a long moment. "I never will, my sweet, perfect Allie..."


	109. February 3rd: 7213 Iris Lane

_**February 3rd  
7213 Iris Lane  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:34 PM**_

Cristal gently held her sleeping baby girl in her arms. "I can't believe you'll be one in May, Courtney…"

The little girl didn't respond although she did shift in her mother's arms.

"Mommy?" Said Lana, knocking her knuckles against the doorframe.

Cristal glanced up and smiled at her eldest, motioning her to come in. "You okay, Lanie?"

"Yeah," She said, biting her lip. "I just...I was just relieved you and daddy and…"

Cristal gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is about the events that happened at Haven, isn't it?"

Lana nodded. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but...I was really scared when Victoria told us, when you sent her that message on the transport, that it was a damn relief that you and daddy were okay because she hadn't been so sure when you all left. She said she thought you were all walking into a death trap."

Cristal tensed. "I cannot believe my mother said that to you and Eddie."

"Technically Courtney too," Lana admitted. "But she's still really little so…"

"She shouldn't have…" Cristal sighed. "Honestly, Lana, I'm surprised you aren't angry with me over the things that transpired in the fight at Haven."

Lana stared at her in confusion. "Why would I be angry with you?"

Cristal brushed aside tears. "Because not only did I kill the Winter Maiden almost twenty years ago, I'm responsible for my father's death, and I killed Hazel -"

"You're not responsible for Nicholas's death!" Lana exclaimed, embracing her mother and sister tightly for a long moment. "And Hazel would have killed you and daddy! He did so with Qrow -"

"Which was my fault!" Cristal bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself. "He was trying to protect me and your father -"

"But it's not your fault that he died!" Lana protested. "That falls on Hazel - the man who killed him!"

Cristal went silent, unable to come up with a sufficient argument against that.

"Mommy," Lana said, concern for her mother evident in her voice. "No one thinks badly of you because of this except for yourself."

"I…" Cristal trailed off as she stood up and placed her sleeping baby girl in her crib. "Lanie, I know that but…"

"But what?" Lana asked her, completely confused. "How can you think poorly of yourself when no one else does?"

"I...I don't know," Cristal eventually said as she adjusted her glasses. "I just don't."

"Cristal, you and I need to -" Victoria paused when she noticed Lana. "Lana, dear, do me a favour and get out so that I can speak with your mother alone."

Cristal crossed her arms and glared at her mother. "Don't speak to her like that!"

"Well how else am I supposed to?" Victoria questioned. "Treat her as if she's a child and tell her to run along and play with her friends?"

"Don't you dare!" Cristal hissed, coming over to her eldest child and pulling her in tightly. "Lanie's -"

"It's fine, mommy, really," Lana said, and Cristal let go of her in surprise. "Just promise me that you'll try to not be self deprecative?"

Cristal sighed but then nodded as her daughter slipped out of the room. "I'll try."

Victoria glanced at Lana as she left and then back to Cristal. "You can't seriously feel bad about what happened during the whole thing at Haven?"

Cristal hesitated. "Mommy, I don't think you'd understand."

"You're right, I don't," Victoria said simply. "But that doesn't mean that I can't want you to feel better. Besides, I know you and the Adels in particular have been all but ambushed by the media since Carrington came public with the information surrounding...well, I suppose everything. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to have a chance to relax."

Cristal laughed dryly. "Yes, because I can relax when most of my meetings with the board - and not just here in Atlas - have turned into, more or less, an interview."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "They do know that that's counterproductive, don't they?"

"They do, but that doesn't stop them," Cristal shook her head. "But they're not as bad as the Council."

"It's hard to be worse than the Council," Victoria said with a small smirk. "Save for Blake, James, and Carrington. I, personally, have a fondness for all three of them. Although Blake is a bit...protective of Allison."

"Oh my god," Cristal groaned. "You act like that's a problem! Honestly, that was part of why I introduced them! I knew they would like each other on so many levels, but I also knew he wouldn't hurt her and that she would like his protective nature!"

"The ironic thing with you is that you've always been good at typing everyone but yourself," Victoria said, giving her a pointed look. "To be honest, before you and Ozpin fell in love, I don't think you had any idea what you wanted out of a relationship. A real relationship, mind you."

"That's because I didn't know anything except for what I really didn't want," Cristal sighed once more as she sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. "Which was made clear by the types of people I slept with. Or just had sex with and walked out hating myself after finding out what I wanted."

"That sounds about accurate," Victoria said, then pausing as she considered what she was about to add. "And…" She hesitated once more but then went on. "Your father always had hope for you. If I'm being honest, he was usually more right about you than I was."

Cristal looked up in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

Victoria scoffed. "God, Cristal, are you messing with me? Of course I mean that! I don't tend to say particularly kind things - let alone concessionary - things about your father unless I mean them!"

Cristal stared at her. "I…"

"Cristal, I never wanted him to die - certainly not like that," Victoria shook her head as she brushed away tears. "I...I don't think that our marriage was ever going to work out but that doesn't mean I didn't have real feelings for him. I do not resent him in the slightest, it's just that...that we were just too volatile. But by no means do I regret my relationship with him. Nor do I regret having you or Willow. I do, however, regret my relationship with Soleil although I don't regret keeping Penelope. I just...I just wish I had been able to stop what had happened to her. All of what happened to her."

"So do I…" Cristal said, her voice breaking slightly. "I…"

"And…" Victoria took in a deep breath and then went on. "I know that it might be a little late for me to say this...but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took off in the way I did, and I know that it was hard on you."

Cristal was silent for a long moment. "I never expected you to say that."

"To be honest," Victoria said, twirling a faded red curl in around her finger. "I never expected that I'd say that either. To my nearly forty four year old daughter no less."

"Victoria?" Ozpin looked at her in surprise before looking to Cristal who smiled weakly. "Chrissy, are you alright?"

"My fault," Victoria said as she slipped out of the room and slammed the dual doors behind her. "I brought up a few...sobering things. Don't worry too much."

Ozpin set his cane aside as soon as she was gone. "I take it that wasn't very pleasant."

"Emotionally, anyways," Cristal said, looking at her hands. "She made a few...irrefutable points about my taking of the events at Haven and then tried to explain her...complicated relationship with my father."

Ozpin sighed as he came over to her and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "Chrissy, I'm sorry. I know how difficult things have been for you lately -"

Cristal wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm glad the Valerian Council didn't remove you, but I wish I could stay with you when you head back to Beacon in a few weeks."

"I know," Ozpin said quietly, rubbing her back. "And I'd love to have you with me. It's going to be hard enough going back, especially with everything that's happened."

Cristal nodded. "I just…Courtney's so little and I want her to be able to spend time with both of us. I know Lanie's finishing her studies before she heads off to university next year, and I know Eddie's going to be –"

"It's going to be alright, Chrissy," Ozpin promised her. "It always has been, hasn't it?"

She bit her lip but then nodded. "I'll try and come down every weekend…longer if I need to be in Vale for meetings with the Valerian board of directors."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'd love that."

"Good," She said, curling into him and adjusting her glasses. "Because I want us to be together as much as possible."

"So do I," He murmured, running his fingers through her voluminous white curls. "Chrissy, you that I adore you, that I've never stopped loving you?"

Cristal blinked back tears. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Ozpin pulled her closer. "Chrissy, everything is going to be alright. I promise. Salem is gone, I'm a man again, and our family is perfectly fine."

She nodded. "I know, I just…it's been so…'

"Chrissy, I know you've been stressed," Ozpin said gently. "You had a panic attack the other day during an interview that you, Allison, and Blake –"

"I'm so embarrassed about that," She said, sighing. "I know Allison was able to calm me down but…but I wasn't able to go back out there…"

"Chrissy, no one thinks any less of you for that," Ozpin gave her a gentle squeeze as he went on. "It's been barely touched on in the news, and I know that I certainly don't think any less of you. I know you don't always like how emotional you can be or how emotionally you can react but it's one of the things I love about you."

Cristal stared at him, her grey eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because it shows that you're human, that you genuinely care about people," He said, brushing away her tears. "Personally, even though I know it's difficult to control sometimes, I love your emotional drive and how well you blend it with logic because it shows how strong you are."

Cristal was silent for a moment but then softly kissed him. "Don't flatter me, Oz…"

Ozpin smiled and kissed her again. "You know that that's one thing I can't stop doing. You're everything to me, Chrissy."

"Okay, then," She said with a small smile. "Don't ever let me go."

"I won't," He promised, holding her only tighter in his arms. "I promise, Chrissy, that I'll always be here for you. I love you too much to let anything hurt you or our family..."


	110. February 13th: 3459 Oakland Lane

_**February 13th  
3459 Oakland Lane  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:21 PM**_

Weiss all but tore open the door to Jacques's study as she stormed in. "How could you say that I'm traumatized beyond repair and am not heading back to Beacon when term starts again on March 1st? You know that I'm an adult, don't you?"

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "I had to give them a reason for Whitley being given your previous status."

Weiss crossed her arms and matched his stare. "How could you?"

"Weiss," Jacques said, his voice increasingly dangerously. "You have no idea what you're messing with. You're implicated in a national scandal –"

" _Scandal_?" Weiss shrieked, not even bothering to try and calm herself. "You think that what I was working towards since the Fall is a _scandal_?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Cristal and her entire family – not to mention her teammates and their significant others – were directly involved in this," Jacques shook his head. "You and I both know just how much trouble Cristal has caused this family over the years – she's smeared our name, and she's nothing more or less than –"

"That's not true," Weiss said, tensely placing her hand on Myrtenaster. "And I'm sure that she's seen the things you said about her in that same interview and won't be –"

"Weiss?" Willow said, her soft voice a bit wispier than usually as she all but floated into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Oh thank god!" Jacques said, sounding almost relieved. "Willow, dear, can you please tell her that she's being irrational and blowing this out of proportion."

Willow stared at him in confusion. "What is she blowing out of proportion?"

"The interview I gave yesterday evening," Jacques snapped, then calming himself. "In which I justified giving Whitley the status of heir and also made a few perfectly fitting comments about Cristal."

Willow sighed. "She's not going to take that well."

"Must you be so passive?" Jacques demanded, standing up irritably. "Why can't you accept the fact that your sister is a complete mess?"

Willow hesitated. "Jacques, I'd rather not discuss my sister –"

"Then deal with our daughter!" He snapped, giving Weiss an irritated look. "Or at least back me up in doing so."

"I don't really see what the problem is," Willow said, glancing at her daughter and biting her lip. "And –"

"Jacques," James said coldly as he stepped into the room. "What the hell was that interview about last night?"

Jacques groaned. "Of course, let's drag more people into this –"

"You were the one who insisted that we meet to discuss lessening sanctions on your company," James reminded him, trying to avoid Willow's gaze. "Which, I'll have you know, no one on the Council ever had any intentions of giving you and certainly not after this."

Jacques glared. "What I said about Cristal was completely true –"

"You stated that she's an overly emotional woman who lets her feelings guide her more than logic," James reminded him irritably. "And that she's unfit to be running the SDC and always has been. If that wasn't enough, you then went on comment on what you think the state of Nicholas's mind must have been when he decided to give her the company and not you –"

"All of which are true," Jacques said, forcing his tone to be even. "You may not want to recognise that because she's your teammate, but it's no less true."

"Cristal isn't any of that!" Weiss snapped, surprising herself but wanting to go as all three of them stared at her. "She isn't! I can't believe that you put so much time and energy into attempting to slander her when she has more legitimate criticisms for you and yet doesn't use them all that often in public!"

Jacques angrily stepped in front of his desk and sent her a sharp look. "Weiss, don't you –"

"I'm an adult!" Weiss reminded him, clenching her fists. "I am nearly twenty years old, and you have no legal hold over me anymore –"

"Weiss –" Jacques began dangerously.

"And you're not even my father!" Weiss shrieked, her temper finally snapping.

A long silence passed through the room in which both Willow and James tensed, Jacques narrowed his eyes and looked amongst all of them, and Weiss's eyes widened upon the implication of her admission.

"What?" Jacques said, drawing out the word but then his eyes flaring upon looking between her and James. "Weiss –"

"I –" Weiss started, biting her lip as she looked to James who sighed.

"Oh my god…" Willow said, probing her forehead.

"I was right all this time," Jacques said, his voice increasingly dangerous as he looked at James and Weiss but then locked eyes with Willow. "You did have an affair."

Willow's hands began to shake. "I –"

"And you changed her DNA results, didn't you?" Jacques hissed. "Don't deny it."

"Yes," Willow whimpered. "I changed her DNA results to protect her, and I did have an affair."

"With James," Jacques said bluntly. "Of course you did. He was around frequently, he –"

"I chose to be with James at that time because I couldn't take your…your…your…" Willow swallowed hard as she forced herself to go on. "I couldn't take it anymore! James was always there for me so I…even though we called it off before I found out I was pregnant…I knew it was his because you had been out of town on the day she was conceived –"

"How could you do such a thing?" Jacques roared. "I –"

"Don't lie!" Willow exclaimed, fighting back tears. "I know all about the women who you've had secret relationships with in the time since Whitley was born –"

"You only have yourself to blame for that –" Jacques shouted.

"Don't you dare speak to her in that way!" James snapped, and Jacques shifted his gaze to him with his blue eyes nothing short of icy. "We both made mistakes, but it's far in the past. Glynda and I are happily married and have been for the last fifteen years, we have two fifteen year old daughters, and –"

"Fine," Jacques said, turning to Weiss. "If you want to go to Beacon when term starts again, I don't care –"

"I'm an adult, it was never going to be your decision to begin with!" Weiss sighed heavily. "And I would have done it anyways. You never should have had any hold over me and I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have let you control me. I regret that. I have a voice, damn it, and I should have used it."

Jacques glowered. "If you think –"

"Alright, I've had with you," Blake stormed into the room with Allison by his side. "James sent me the message an hour ago that he was going to be here along with those things you said about Cristal and –"

"Blake Adel, you may be a federal investigator –" Jacques growled.

"I'm the fucking head of the investigative committee!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "And people under my jurisdiction have been looking into you and your business dealings for years –"

"You're all here to attack me –" Jacques started in complete fury.

"Yes, we are," Allison replied smoothly. "But not without cause. You go on like this, you're going to be having your PR team start a full on smear campaign against –"

"This isn't about me!" Jacques snapped, crossing his arms as he leaned against his desk. "This is about the good of Atlas –"

"You know that I informed Cristal of this when I informed Blake and Allison, don't you?" James asked him, and Jacques rolled his eyes.

"Then why isn't she here?" He inquired with a sneer.

James matched the man's narrowed eyes though he took a step back in surprise when Ozpin stepped in. "Oz." He said simply.

"So Cristal couldn't bring herself to face me," Jacques laughed and rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Not quite," Ozpin said, and a long silence passed.

"Is she –" Allison started as Blake tightened his arm around her.

"She should be –" Blake started.

"Cristal has ruined this entire family's name," Jacques said to all of them with his face growing increasingly dark. "I've –"

"You're the whole reason that people make a distinction between me and my family and the one you married into," Cristal said, pushing up her glasses as she sauntered into the room. "You only have yourself to blame."

Blake glanced to Allison nervously. "Why's she so calm?"

"I don't know…" She whispered back.

"Oh, really?" Jacques said, rolling his eyes. "I'm supposedly the reason that people have a negative impression –"

Cristal swiftly shot through the rather large portrait of the younger Jacques that hung behind his desk. "Yes, you are."

"Okay, I understand now –" Blake said nervously.

"That is more –" Allison started.

"What the hell are you playing at Cristal?" Jacques demanded, and Cristal smirked as she set her gun back to her side.

"Nothing," She replied crisply, crossing her arms. "That was to shock you."

"That was terrifying," Weiss said, and Cristal sighed. "Really, coming in here and just shooting –"

"Thank you!" Jacques exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't supporting you," Weiss said, placing both her hands over the hilt of Myrtenaster. "Don't even go there."

"Cristal, what is wrong with you?" Willow asked her tiredly. "I –"

"Let's not dance about the issue here," Cristal said shortly, turning back to Jacques. "You know full well that the things you said about me weren't true."

"So what?" Jacques asked.

Cristal scowled. "Issue a retraction."

"And why would I do that?" Jacques smirked and then clicked his tongue. "Ah, so you do know when you're beat."

"Shove it," Allison snapped.

"You see," Cristal said, pulling a folded set of papers out of her back pocket and unfolding them in front of his face. "I have…a few damning things on you that could send you to prison for a very long time. Courtesy of Blake, of course."

Blake smiled as he kissed Allison's cheek. "I've got access to quite a lot information and subordinates that I can ask to investigate anyone in the kingdom - including you."

Jacques narrowed his eyes at the documents. "No."

"I'm not against asking James or Blake to give these reports to Carrington so that she can demand to be declassified and made public," Cristal shamelessly made a rather obscene gesture at him with her finger. "And I'm not sorry."

Jacques glowered as she folded the papers once more and handed them to Blake. "You're backing me into a corner."

"Blackmail's a real bitch, isn't it?" Cristal smirked. "And don't worry. It's nothing personal."

Jacques stared at all of them as they stepped out. "You'll pay for this, Cristal."

"On the contrary," She said as Ozpin took her hand. "Consider this me finally snapping after everything you've done to me and everyone else in this family."

A sharp silence was all that was left upon the door slamming behind Weiss – a satisfied smile slowly rising on her lips as she sauntered out with the others.


	111. February 22nd: City Of Atlas

_**February 22nd  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
Downtown  
8:38 PM**_

Glynda rolled her eyes as James finished recounting the meeting with Jacques for not the first time. "I can't believe that actually happened. I know it did, but it's just insane. Especially because he actually bent. That is not something I would have ever expected Jacques Gele of all people to do."

"To be fair, he might have been a bit scared," James shook his head. "Of all things, Cristal came in, called him out, and then shot the portrait of himself that he had hanging up. She can be pretty terrifying when she wants to be."

"She is our teammate, and has been since we were seventeen…eighteenish," Glynda pointed out as she slowly began to pull her platinum blonde waves out of their tight bun. "And its been over twenty years since we started at Atlas Academy."

"I know," James said with a sigh. "And so much has changed since then."

Glynda raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the last of her pins and hair ties. "James, are you alright? You seem rather tense."

"Glynda…" James bit his lip as he watched her twist her hair in her hands. "You're right, I am."

"If this has anything to do with blaming yourself for the Fall or the loss of Qrow and JNPR in that and Haven…" Glynda sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her curled side bangs. "James, none of that was your fault."

"It's not that," He said, and she stared at him. "There's something else I've been a bit nervous about telling you that…that happened after that meeting."

Glynda stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "James, what is it?"

"You know during the meeting that Weiss admitted to Jacques that she's my daughter," He said quietly. "And after that, Willow demanded that we talk about Weiss. I thought she was just going to yell at me for not doing more to help her and Weiss, for not getting Jacques indicted for any number of crimes that he's guilty of…but she dragged me off to the garden and –"

"Of course she did," Glynda said almost irritably. "She does know that we're happily married, right?"

"I explained that to her," James said, pulling his wife tightly into him. "But I wasn't fast enough to stop her from sticking her tongue down my throat."

"She was drunk, wasn't she?" Glynda hesitated as she went on. "I know that this is going to sound incredibly petty, but I can't believe she'd do that."

"I couldn't either," James admitted. "And I told her so. I just…I feel guilty because for a second I kissed her back before I realised what I was doing."

"James, I'm not angry with you," Glynda said gently. "On the other hand, I am angry with Willow."

"I can't blame you," James said as he slowly began to rub her back. "Glynda, you know how much I love you, don't you?"

She smiled. "We've been married for fifteen years now, haven't we?"

James softly kissed her. "Didn't you find out that you were pregnant with the twins a week after our wedding?"

"That was a happy surprise," She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "For as crazy as they can be, I still love them. They can drive us both crazy, but that doesn't change the fact that they're our baby girls."

"I still can't believe that they're going to be sixteen in a year," James laughed. "God, imagine what it's going to be like when they demand that we teach them how to drive."

Glynda gave him a look of mock horror. "Don't remind me! I barely trust them to sit still for an hour, let alone drive a car!"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad," James smirked as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sure that they'll only total _one_ car."

"Better yours than mine!" Glynda teased. "I just got my convertible; if they total your Jeep, then who cares. But my convertible was over a hundred grand! They're not even going to lay a finger to it!"

James laughed as he pulled her closer still in his arms and gently kissed her. "Oh, so I see how it is."

"You better hope you do!" She said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "My last car was totaled during the Fall, if you recall, and I used half the insurance claim for the new one!"

"And you used the other half to get god knows what," James smiled as he gently squeezed her. "You know I'm only teasing you, right? I don't want the girls to total your car either."

"I wonder what they're up to…" Glynda trailed off but then shook her head. "I'm sure they're fine. We haven't heard an explosion from upstairs, so I take they're alright."

"We're not really good parents, are we?" James asked her, and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We've kept them alive, we've stopped them from doing permanent damage, etc," She reminded him. "And we've definitely been as caring and understanding as possible. I'm pretty sure we qualify as good parents."

"Fair enough," He conceded. "And we haven't been so irresponsible enough to give them credit cards –"

"Don't you dare even put that idea in my mind!" Glynda exclaimed in horror. "We'd go bankrupt if we let them have credit cards!"

"Hence why we don't," James replied with a smile. "We know they have expensive taste, let's not risk amplifying that by giving them access and the ability to completely destroy our finances."

"They're not…" Glynda paused for a moment. "You don't think that the Adels are going to let them have access to their cards since they're – for some reason – helping plan Coco and Flynt's wedding?"

"Blake and Allison smarter than that," James laughed as he kissed her. "And I have a feeling that if they slapped down a plan in front of them that Blake and Allison would look at it and then one of them would tell them that there is no way in hell that they'd be paying for that shit."

"Well –" Glynda started though she stopped suddenly upon a crash followed by vociferous swearing. "Of course."

"…Damn it, Ash, you knocked me into the –" Katharine snapped.

"…Oh, so this is my fault?" She demanded, glaring at her sister and not even noticing as Glynda and James opened the door and saw the two of them wrestling each other. "How is it my fault that you're a dumbass?"

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Glynda asked them, although all of them knew that she was fully aware of what was going on. "And why are you –"

"It's her fault!" Katharine declared as she pushed her sister off of her. "She started it! She convinced me that we should listen in to what the two of you are talking about –"

"You lying bitch!" Ash shrieked as she stood up. "This wasn't my idea –"

"Ash is right," James said, giving both of them a sharp look. "You both probably came up with it, considering that the two of you have been doing things like this for years."

The twins looked at each other for a moment with narrowed eyes but then both sighed.

"We were curious!" Ash said quickly. "Okay? We were curious and we just _had_ to know what the two of you were talking about!"

"Did Cristal really shoot a portrait of a young Jacques?" Katharine questioned, her eyes wide in anticipation. "'Cause I know he's a dick but I thought he was pretty good looking when he was younger."

Glynda grimaced at the thought. "Please tell me you're fucking with our minds."

"No, not really," Katharine shrugged. "Besides, wasn't his family noble before they were stripped of their rank and riches at the end of the Great War?"

"Yes," Glynda said, crossing her arms as James wrapped an arm around her waist. "And, while I know this is a stereotype and while they're not a good thing…well, they've all got to start somewhere. My point is that the noble families all married each other and it got to the point where they were all marrying their cousins. And if you marry your cousins enough times, you start looking like horses. Which explains why Jacques looks like a horse."

Ash started giggling. "Oh my god, but it's true though!"

"You're good," James said, kissing her cheek and giving her a squeeze. "It's definitely one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too, James," Glynda replied, gently kissing him. "And I'm glad you can recognise my intellect."

"How could I deny it?" He asked with a grin. "After all, it's right on the surface."

"You have a crush on a horse man," Ash said to her sister in a sing song voice. "Ooo…"

Katharine elbowed her. "Don't be immature."

Glynda laughed. "You two never cease to amaze me."

Ash smirked. "And we will always keep that up."


	112. March 5th: Beacon Academy Main Grounds

_**March 5th  
Beacon Academy Main Grounds  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
6:29 PM**_

Caitlin smirked as she rolled down the windows of her silver sedan and continued to play rather loud music as she drove into Beacon's main grounds. With her classes in Patch having been cancelled for the next week as a result of heavy snowfall, she had decided to take advantage of the chance to travel when the entire island got the news the night before. Knowing that Yang and the rest of Team RWBY would probably be done with their third year classes for the day, she felt no shame in simply showing up. As she passed a small group of students, she grinned as she pushed up her glasses and noticed their stares out of the corner of her eye. Bopping about to the music as she continued to make her way into the main grounds of the academy, she started to sing along - albeit higher than the original recording considering that her voice even in speaking was already higher than average.

"I'm just a crazy kind of girl," She sung, forcing herself not to smirk. "I'll tell it to the world; I've just begun having my fun. Inside me there's something I found. I wanna shop around. I just begun, don't wanna settle down. I've just begun, I've just begun having my fun. I've just begun having my fun, yeah!"

"Oh my god!" A voice exclaimed, and Caitlin slammed on her brakes. "Sis, what the hell -"

Caitlin poked her head out the window. "Hey, Yang? How are all y'all?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Classes were cancelled for the next week in Patch due to snowfall," Caitlin said, pulling into the parking space nearby. "So I decided to come here."

"What in the -" Glynda started as she stormed into the courtyard and then shook her head upon seeing Caitlin stepped out of her car. "I can see why you didn't get your license until you were nearly eighteen."

Caitlin crossed her arms. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Glynda gave her a doubtful look. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Caitlin said, leaning against her car door. "They gave me my license, didn't they?"

"That's not a great standard," Glynda said, sighing. "I take it you don't really care?"

"Cristal says I'm a good driver," Caitlin said stubbornly. "And she's your teammate!"

"And as much as I love her, she herself _is not_ a good driver," Glynda shuddered at the memory of Cristal driving up to Atlas Academy in their first year. "She ran over six or seven curbs just turning into the main drive of Atlas Academy on her first day."

Caitlin laughed. "That sounds like it was hilarious, considering that you would expect Cristal to be better at it than that."

"You would think," Glynda remarked darkly. "And you would be wrong. Even Oz thinks she's a terrible driver and has told her so. She argues the same thing you do, except it's even more ridiculous because we all know that Victoria slipped the person testing her a decent sum to pass Cristal no matter how shitty she was."

Weiss shrugged. "That's pretty Victoria."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked her, almost concerned. "Does she pay people off often?"

"No," Weiss said. "Although she tends to always get her way."

"Sounds about right," Ruby shrugged, and then glanced at her hands as she thought of what her dad had always said about Cristal's similarities to her mother – that being one of them. "She's Victoria Silver, after all."

"Are you alright?" Blake placed a hand on her teammate's shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

"Rubes?" Weiss said gently.

Ruby shook her head and pulled Crescent Rose out into her arms. "I'm going to –"

"Who was that driving like a –" Cristal started as she stepped out into the courtyard, but then laughed upon seeing Caitlin. "I should have known."

"Could have been either of us," Caitlin replied with a smirk. "Considering both of our driving abilities."

Cristal smiled as she embraced her goddaughter. "Good to see you and that you still have such a quick tongue."

"Mind," Caitlin corrected, tapping her head and then adjusting her glasses. "I'm a nerd with a passion for the arts, remember?"

Cristal rolled her eyes. "God, still pedantic too."

Yang stuck her tongue out at her little sister. "I know, but what's even more crazy is that she can believe that she's starting at university in September. I can't, but she can."

The eighteen year old grinned. "Can you believe that I'll be nineteen shortly after I start?"

Yang shook her head. "Not really, sis."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You're going to be twenty in May."

Yang stuck out her tongue again, mimicking the way she had when they were children. "Funny."

"Lanie's out in the city with Heather and Coco," Cristal told her, and Caitlin nodded. "Allison and Blake are…well, god knows where with Emmett and Lily, and my little Courtney."

"Just be glad that Katharine and Ash aren't with Lana and Heather," Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses. "Because we all know what that would lead to."

"The end of all things," Cristal said with a smirk. "Just based off of the way the two of them are with what seems like everything."

Glynda sighed. "I'd try and argue with that but the sad thing is that I can't. They're too mischievous for their own good, half the time. You know that they overheard James and I discussing how you shot through the portrait of Jacques when he was young, right?"

Cristal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Hey, it certainly got him dealt with."

"Well," Glynda said, giving her a pointed look. "There's a reason blackmail has been a fall back, historically."

"And we had him completely unprepared when Blake and James, due to legal obligation, sent those reports to Carrington anyways," Cristal tossed her voluminous white curls back and then adjusted her glasses. "He's going on trial now, and I'm pretty sure that this is the first time he's actually figured out that we've got him beat."

"It's hard to argue when the Atlesian Ethics Council is suing you for corporate atrocities," Glynda said simply. "Not to mention the other charges that are being levied against him."

Cristal smirked. "I haven't filed any."

"True," Glynda said, pausing for effect. "But you don't need to. You're the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. You can prosecute his character in public without ever having to step into court."

A silence followed, and then all four members of Team RWBY, Caitlin, and Cristal broke off in rapturous laughter.

"True!" Yang exclaimed, unable to think of anything else.

"Oh my god, that is so Cristal!" Ruby found herself unable to suppress her giggles. "That's so fitting, oh my god!"

"Alright…" Weiss said, trying to calm herself. "I…that's…why does that have to be so accurate?"

"Yep," Blake said, doing her best to stifle her laughter. "That sounds about right."

"That's perfect!" Caitlin declared. "Perfect!"

"I agree with that assessment," Cristal said, smiling at her goddaughter. "So you're right about that, Glynda."

"Let me tell you something disturbing, though, that Katharine said about Jacques," Glynda said, her tone serious once more. "She said that she thinks that he's hot even though she knows he's an abominable human being."

Cristal grimaced noticeably. "I've had sex with the man, believe me there is nothing attractive about him. And I had sex with him when he was twenty eight and I was sixteen…albeit under the guise of being Willow. It was disgusting. I mean, my first time having sex was in the bathroom during classes when I was around that age and it was still better than that! Of course, it was never great until Oz and I –"

"Cristal –" Glynda said, not wanting to relieve having walked in on the two of them.

"But the point is," Cristal said, regaining herself. "There is nothing attractive about the man. His dick is average – yes, I know the difference – and his…oh god, I don't even want to think about what it was like but the general point was that it was awful. God awful. And as for looks…even then he looked stupid."

"I tend to liken his looks to that of a horse," Glynda said, and Caitlin started laughing. "You understand that?"

"Mommy was telling me the other day that when people marry their cousins enough times that they start looking like horses," Caitlin said, shrugging. "Which she said is why it's a good thing that the royal families were disbanded because they were really, really into that because they wanted royals to marry other royals."

Glynda raised an eyebrow but then shook her head. "No, you know what? Raven is Raven and we all know she has no problem just stating things like that outright even if there's no reason to."

"We were talking about social rules and etiquette demands that we find stupid and unnecessary," Caitlin informed her. "Like overuse of pleasantries or a poker face."

Cristal sighed. "Those can be useful, but I'm not surprised you and Raven think that way. Honestly, I think like that most of the time too. But, Glynda, your daughter doesn't really find Jacques attractive, does she?"

Glynda scowled. "You act as if I want to believe it."

"Well that wasn't what I –" Cristal started.

"Yes!" Glynda exclaimed in exasperation. "For some reason my daughter finds Jacques attractive."

"Something happen?" Ozpin asked with a small smirk as he approached, and Glynda rolled her eyes. "I'll take that to mean yes."

"Apparently it's not impossible for someone in this world to have a sexual attractive towards Jacques," Cristal said, laughing. "And I never thought it would be Katharine Ironwood."

"Shut up," Glynda said as Team RWBY slipped off – dragging Caitlin with them. "You're the one who slept with him as a teenager while pretending to be your sister."

Cristal glared. "Hey!"

"The truth giveth and taketh away," Glynda replied as Ozpin wrapped an arm around his wife. "I kept telling you that while we were at Atlas, but you never seemed to understand."

Cristal sighed. "God, I wonder why…"

"Well, the good thing is that with things back to normal," Glynda smirked. "You can contemplate that question in your slow take down of Jacques."

Cristal rolled her eyes as Ozpin kissed her cheek. "It's going to be anything but slow – what with the personal information I have and the legal side? Please, it will be over in the blink of an eye."

"And, also with things back to as normal as they ever could be, we can finally start moving forward again," Ozpin added, adjusting his cane in one hand as he gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "At least the waves of relentless questioning have ceased."

"Not quite," Glynda said pointedly. "You still haven't explained to us why the grimm – who were chained to her will – are still around and hostile."

"They're still around because they have corrupted aura even with their ties to her being broken," Ozpin said with a heavy sigh. "And they're still hostile because it's become an innate quality in them over the last two millennia."

Glynda was silent for a moment but then nodded. "Well, then we need to keep training the best defenders."

"And we will," Ozpin said with complete confidence. "Things aren't ever going to be fully peaceful, but we can make them better. At the end of the day, what else can we do?"


	113. March 16th: Patch

_**March 16th  
Patch  
3:32 PM**_

"Raven?" Tai poked his head into their room as he spoke. "Oh, good, you're home."

She didn't bother to turn around as she continued to stare out the window, her hands clasped around the edge of the sill. "You act like I'd go on a three hour run. I got home an hour ago and in that time have –"

"Rae," He said gently. "I'm not trying to attack you, I just –"

"I know that," She said shortly. "Please don't think that my problems have anything to do with you."

Tai sighed. "Raven, honey, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," She insisted, her irritation rising in her voice. "Tai, I honestly just want you to stop asking me if I'm alright all of the time."

He stared at her for a moment. "Raven, you know that I'm never going to stop worrying about you, caring about you."

She was silent for a long moment and then slowly turned around to face him. "I know."

He bit his lip as the two of them stared at each other. "Raven, do you want me to go away?"

She considered that for a moment but then shook her head. "No, I don't."

He slowly came over to her and took her hand. "Do you want me to hold you?"

She took in a breath slowly but nodded. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you, Raven. Nothing is ever going to change that."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I…I love you too."

He gently began to rub her back. "Do you want me to stop or –"

"I like it," She said softly. "So, no. Don't stop."

He did so. "I take it you don't really want to talk about what happened?"

Raven didn't respond, although she did wrap her arms tighter around him.

"Okay, then…" Tai said, doing his best to be cautious so he wouldn't upset her. "Rae, what happened to Qrow has nothing to do with you –"

"I know that," She snapped, pausing for a few seconds upon realizing how that sounded. "Tai, I –"

"It's a difficult topic for all of us," He said, shaking his head. "And what happened was awful –"

"Tai, I don't blame myself for my brother's death!" Raven said resolutely. "I mean that. I do not blame myself for what happened to Qrow!"

"Sorry," Tai said, slowly trailing his fingers through her feathery black hair. "I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have assumed that even though…even though I –"

"It has nothing to do with you either," Raven said, attempting to mask the pain she felt regardless with bitterness. "Don't even go there."

Tai went silent for a time but then nodded and gently shifted so that his arm was around her waist as the two of them sat down on their bed. "If I hadn't been wasting time with Watts or who fucking ever, I could have helped Oz and Cristal in fighting Hazel along Qrow and then he wouldn't have had to die –"

"But you didn't kill him," Raven countered. "So you shouldn't feel guilty –"

"I…" Tai shook his head as he looked away. "I know that…that I shouldn't. But that…that doesn't mean that I don't."

"Tai…" Raven said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Neither of us are to blame for…for any of their deaths except for, in my case, Cinder's. Which saved our daughter's life. If I hadn't killed her and she'd managed to kill our…our daughter then I…then I'd blame myself. But that didn't happen. And Hazel's dead now – Cristal killed him and –"

"Still," Tai said, biting his lip. "I don't know what to think other than that half our team is gone. You and I are the only members of Team STRQ that are still alive. Doesn't that sting? Don't you feel guilty about any of it?"

Raven looked at him for a moment, her red eyes wide. "I…I…"

"You do, don't you?" He said, his voice quiet and showing nothing but concern. "Raven –"

"Summer Rose…" Raven said softly, staring at her hands. "I was with her when she died, and no matter how much Qrow blamed himself in the years that came after for her death…what happened to Summer that night was by no means his fault."

Tai, albeit hesitantly, cupped her cheek. "Oh, Raven, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why would I have said anything?" Raven asked him, forcing herself to not cry. "We never discussed her much after she died, and I –"

Tai suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I should have known –"

"Tai, there's no way you could have known," Raven sighed. "You know full well that I've gotten good at hiding my emotions."

"You don't ever have to hide what you're feeling from me," He murmured. "I love you so much, Raven, and if something's bothering you then I want you to tell me. I've told you this what feels like a million times but you can tell me anything that's on your mind and I promise that I'll still love you, that I'll still want you."

She was silent once more for a long time but then forced herself to speak. "Don't be pushy, Tai. I don't…I'd rather not think about these things."

Tai hesitated. "Raven, just…do you miss your brother? I know that the two of you were by no means on good terms by the time he died, and I know that he died hating –"

"I do miss him," Raven admitted, her voice breaking slightly. "And I hate admitting it, because I know when he died that he hated me and that if I had been in his position that he would have hated me. But I…I don't hate him and at the end of the day he was still my twin brother. And, to be honest, he did something that I've never really been able to do which is fight death head on. I run away but...but he didn't. I don't even know why or how I can feel _any_ confliction but…but I…I really do wish that he had known that I never wanted him to die, that I…"

"Rae, I…" Tai paused as she slowly started to cry against her will. "You've been holding all of this in, haven't you?"

"I…" Raven hesitated but then sighed as she brushed away tears. "Yes, I have been. But what else should I have done? I've never…I've never –"

"I wish you had told me sooner," Tai admitted slowly. "But I'm still glad that you did tell me. I promise I'm going to be here for you. If you ever want to talk about anything that's happened…please tell me. I don't care when, I don't care how. I want to be here for you, I want to make sure that you're alright and that you know that I love and care for you."

Raven pulled away slightly and stared at him for a moment and then kissed him for several seconds that lingered and felt much longer. "I love you too, Tai…"

"Raven, I've never stopped loving you," He swore, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You're my wife, the woman I love, and that's never going to change. Nothing will ever change anything between us."

Raven smiled weakly and curled into him, resting her head on her shoulder. "Well, I suppose it's good to know that there are a few things in my life that will stay constant…"


	114. March 24th: Shade Academy

_**March 24th  
Shade Academy  
City Of Vacuo  
Vacuo  
8:31 PM**_

"You and Flynt are really engaged?" Velvet smiled and embraced her teammate. "Oh, I am so excited for your wedding!"

"So is my sister," Coco said with a slight smirk. "The older one, not my baby baby sister."

Velvet laughed. "I don't think Lily can quite comprehend what it means for her big sister to be getting married. Emmett either, but he's not a girl now is?"

Coco smiled. "I missed you, Velvs. You've always been on top of things – and able to drag me down from my whole…well, I guess all of my problems."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "You're not messed up, Coco. Come on, you're great."

"Coco?" Flynt smiled as he stepped into the room. "Hey, are your teammates usually super defensive of you?"

Velvet nodded. "We've always kind of had a sort of protective attitude towards her. And not just because she's our team leader."

"Well," Flynt said, adjusting his fedora. "She'll still be your team leader even when she becomes my wife in three weeks."

Coco rolled her eyes as he took her hand. "I'll never get you to shut up about this, will I?"

"Good luck with that," Flynt replied. "It's hard to shut me up."

"I know," She said, finally pulling off her sunglasses. "I suppose it's a bit silly for me to be wearing these inside."

"You've always worn them inside," Velvet said teasingly. "And we've all always wondered about how it was possible for you to see a damn thing."

Coco sighed. "Honestly, I'm too tired to care at this point."

"It's alright," Flynt said, affectionately kissing her cheek. "We had a long flight down here, after all."

"We shouldn't have put off getting married as long as we have been," Coco grumbled. "Honestly, we should have just gotten married the day we told my parents – so, yes, the day you proposed – and been done with it."

"Well, why didn't you make that suggestion at the time?" Flynt asked her. "I know that we finally decided to have sex for the first time that night –"

"Flynt!" Coco exclaimed, turning slightly pink. "As much as I enjoyed that –"

"It's a good thing your parents fell asleep around the time we decided to do it," He added. "And it's also probably a good thing that we were sleeping downstairs…you know, far away from your parents, your sister, and, oh right, your baby baby sister and your baby brother."

Coco scowled. "Now you're making me feel like a little slut."

"You're not," Flynt said, squeezing her hand. "You slept with your fiancé. That's fine. And it will be really really fine in three weeks."

Coco shook her head. "You're impossible, Flynt."

"I do take pride in it," He replied. "Kinda like how your sister takes pride in piercing her face."

"Heather is still getting piercings in her face?" Velvet raised an eyebrow. "And Blake and Allison are okay with it?"

"No, my parents aren't okay with the fact that she's got seven different piercings although their not all on her face," Coco sighed as she thought of the talk she had recently had with her sister on the subject. "She's got two eyebrow piercings, one stud on the side of her nose, two _normal_ ear piercings, and two navel piercings."

Velvet stared at her in surprise. "Woah."

"You can see why my parents don't like it," Coco laughed for a moment. "Although that's something that I wholeheartedly agree with them on. No more piercings. Funnily enough, they were able to strike a deal with her."

"Which was…" Velvet prompted.

"Well," Coco hesitated. "Should I say it?"

"Oh, great, this has something to do with zeroes," Velvet rolled her eyes. "How much did they give her?"

"My mother raised her monthly clothing allowance from one to two thousand," Coco admitted, rubbing her neck. "Which isn't as big of a deal as it sounds because – separated – my mother pulls in about two million a month and my father pulls two hundred and eighty five thousand. That's…well, my dad's a reasonably senior official on the Atlas Council and my mother…"

"Is one of the most influential and wealthy people in the world," Fox said as he entered the room with Yatsuhashi. "What did she do now, and why do –"

"Fuck that," Yatsuhashi said with a killer smirk. "What I want to know is how much lien Allison and Blake are putting down for Coco's wedding."

Coco groaned. "Damn it, I wish I'd never even let this topic go anywhere!"

"How much, _heiress_?" Fox asked her with a teasing grin. "How much are mommy and daddy putting down for their baby girl's wedding?"

Coco flushed pink, even more so as Flynt wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, Fox, you're embarrassing her," Velvet lamented, and his lips turned upwards in a genuine smile as he walked towards her.

"You know how much I wish I could see you, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, feeling you in my arms is the next best thing."

Velvet stared at him, her ears perking up. "Fox –"

He gently reached upwards and scratched her ears lovingly. "How long have we been together?"

"A year," Velvet sighed as he pulled his hand away. "And that felt nice!"

"God, how much affection am I going to exposed to with the two of you for…" Coco trailed off and then rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'm going to have to deal with this _forever_."

"Literally," Yatsuhashi added. "Considering that we're teammates and Flynt's going to become a part of our little alliance."

Coco laughed. "Really, Yatsuhashi? 'Our little alliance'? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that Flynt's going to be joining your team," He said, winking at the man. "Team CFFVY."

"You're not clever," Coco said, crossing her arms. "And the double f –"

"It just highlights how alone Yatsuhahsi is," Flynt said, and the man shrugged. "What? It doesn't bother you that Coco's going to be my partner and Fox will be Velvet's?"

"I do want her to be my life partner," Fox said thoughtfully, and Velvet's eyes went wide.

"Did you just propose?" She asked him, her voice up an octave. "Fox?"

"Well…" He said, taking her hands. "Do you want me to have?"

Coco gave her teammate a pointed look and mouthed a single word: _Yes_.

"Aww…" Flynt said, kissing her cheek and then nibbling gently at her ear. "They're adorable."

"I've always thought that," Coco reminded him. "I set them up, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Flynt said as he squeezed her. "Kind of like how she had set us up several years prior."

Coco glanced at her teammate who was still struggling to speak.

"Velvs?" She said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She stared at Fox and then wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Fox, are you sure? I don't want us to take away from Coco and Flynt –"

Flynt burst out in laughter, shortly followed by his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Velvet…" Coco shook her head. "That's the very last thing that I want you to be concerned about."

"Yeah, you'd have to be crazy to think that we'd be offended," Flynt smirked. "By what I imagine are Allison and Blake's impossible standards, we're already married."

Coco turned pink once more. "Stop bringing that up!"

"The fact that I enjoy having sex with you and that you find it to be even more appealing than I do?" Flynt suggested, and she blushed even more. "See, I know how to provoke you."

"Don't get me all hot and bothered like this!" Coco snapped.

Yatshuhashi rolled his eyes. "It's not hard to make you react emotionally, Coco."

"Well, I…" Coco groaned and stomped the ground. "Motherfucker!"

"Coco," Fox said gently. "Can I finish proposing to Velvs?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

Fox dropped to one knee. "Velvet Anna Scarlatina, will you –"

Velvet tackled him before he could finish. "I love you – yes!"

Fox smiled as he embraced her tightly. "I only wish I could see you…"

Velvet softly kissed him and then helped him up. "Isn't feeling me the next best thing?"

He nodded, his arms low on her waist. "Yes, it is…"

Coco glanced to Flynt. "Things have gotten so much better…and –"

"And they'll only continue to," He replied, kissing her cheek. "I can already feel it."


	115. April 7th: 9276 West End Drive

_**April 7th  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
11:38 PM**_

"To no surprise," Blake said as he took his wife's hands and lovingly kissed her cheek "Your new line is doing great. All of them have, though, considering your talent as a designer."

Allison laughed. "Blake, quit making me blush!"

"Sorry," He said, kissing her cheek once more. "I love you so damn much..."

She rolled her eyes as he began to kiss her neck and squeezed her hands. "You act as if we haven't been married for over twenty years now."

Blake grinned as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Never. I know full well just how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Allison wrapped her arms tightly around him, trying not to put too much pressure on his left. "Aww, Blakey..."

"You know, with the twins asleep..." Blake swiftly kissed her cheek a third time. "I was thinking that if you wanted to we could do something we haven't been able to in a long time."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Then I know that you're not talking about sex, considering that we -"

"I know, you caught me by surprise last night," He said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I love those times, by the way, when you just suddenly want me more than anything else -"

"Blake, you'd have to be really stupid to think that I don't want you more than anything else," Allison shook her head. "And it's not sudden. You know that I always -"

"I know," He said, playing with the thin straps of her tight camisole and her bra. "You know that I could never think of you as anything but sexy, right?"

Allison started giggling. "Oh for fuck's sake, Blakey, I know you think of me as so many other things! Quit trying to turn me on!"

"Allie..." Blake pulled her closer as he spoke. "I love you so damn much, just so damn much. You're beautiful, you're the mother of my children, you're smart, you're a successful designer and businesswoman, you're strong - so strong - and not only that but you've got to be one of the most caring people I know. You don't hide from yourself, and while I know that there...that..."

"Blake," Allison said gently, dropping her arms and looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I..." Blake flinched as he tried to shift his left shoulder. "Allie, I -"

"Blake, stop overextending yourself," She said, taking his right hand and guiding him over to the couch. "I know you're trying to -"

"Allie, I'm -" Blake paused for a moment and then sighed. "I know that I'm not fine, but I'm trying to force things to be normal. I want to be able to hold you without any pain, I want to be able to be there for all of our babies but especially Emmett and Lily -"

"And you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep going like this!" Allison exclaimed, shaking her head as she squeezed his hand. "Blake, I know that you're not trying to but it honestly scares me just how much you've been trying to -"

"I've been scaring you?" He said, his voice breaking as he looked at her - his green eyes only widening as she nodded. "Oh my god, Allie, I -"

"Blake -" She started.

"I should have known..." He said, brushing aside tears. "Allie, I should have known that I was going to worry you, I...I'm a terrible husband, aren't I?"

"No, Blake..." Allison shifted slightly and wrapped an arm around his waist as she drew her legs up onto the couch. "Don't say that. I mean it. Don't say that you're a terrible husband because you're not. I should have said something -"

Blake cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Allison, I -"

"Blake, I already feel guilty about what happened to you," Allison said, her voice shaking slightly against her will. "He shot you because he was trying to get under my skin -"

"And he's gone now," Blake reminded her, sighing heavily. "He's not going to get to you ever again, Allie, and my left shoulder is a small price to pay since it means that you're here with me and that our family is alright."

"I don't want you to be in pain," Allison bit her lip as she went on. "And I don't want you to be miserable because you're pushing yourself too far."

He was silent for a moment but then spoke quietly. "I've really never deserved you, have I?"

Allison looked at him in shock. "No, that's the other way around. I put you in serious danger when I married you and I didn't even bother to tell you until -"

"Allie -" Blake said worriedly.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for me!" She said as she started to cry. "It's all my fault that you got hurt as badly as you did, it's my fault -"

"Allie, as long as I don't put too much pressure on that side -" Blake started as calmly as he could.

"I love you more than anything else in the world, Blake..." Allison whispered as she curled into him and he wrapped his right arm tightly around her. "And the fact that I'm the reason you've been caused any pain -"

"Allie..." Blake murmured, stroking her hair. "I don't blame you for any of that. Please calm down, please just let me hold you and comfort you. And you know that as long as I don't put too much pressure on it that the pain's gone away. It's getting better, and I never want you to blame yourself for any of this."

Allison sniffed as he brushed away her tears and brought her as close as he could. "I just need to...why can't I let go? Why can't I be normal and be able to move on..."

"Allie, the things you've gone through because of that man are things that no one should have to go through," Blake kissed her forehead before going on. "And I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that again. Remember the night you told me, how after I found you curled up on the bathroom floor that I had swore to you that nothing was going to change between us and that I'd always be here for you, how I'd pay any price to protect you?"

Allison nodded. "I remember..."

"I meant it," He said, giving her a light squeeze. "And I still do. But...but part of that is not worrying you, not causing you any anxiety or pain myself. I should be more careful, and I know that -"

"Blake, please don't -" Allison started.

"Allie, you can't take the blame for everything that happens to us," Blake said, his voice soft as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I know that you think it makes you strong, but it...I've only ever seen it hurt you. And that's one thing I can't stand; seeing you in pain, especially pain you're inflicting on yourself from the inside, makes me just want to take you up to our room and kiss you senseless so that you know I love you."

"You..." Allison blew on her bangs and then shifted to rest her head on his good shoulder. "You really mean that?"

"I'd do it to you right now if you wanted me to," Blake said, although he grimaced when he tried to pull her up into his lap. "I really would."

She sighed. "Blake -"

"I'm the one who got cocky and engaged him alone," Blake reminded her. "I'm the one who thought that it would be easy, that I could fight him and that it'd be over quickly. And I'm the one who lost basically all usage of his left shoulder because of it. What he did to me is not your fault, and I don't want you to think it is."

Allison went silent but then finally nodded. "Okay, fine."

Blake softly kissed her. "I know something - not sex, although we could always get around to that - that'll make you feel better."

Allison stared at him. "Now I'm confused."

Blake smiled as he stood up and took her hand. "I have a feeling you'll figure it out quickly."

Allison rolled her eyes as he stepped over to the stereo system and placed a CD into the system's reader. "Blake, what exactly -"

"It's not going to be exactly like it was the last time we did this," He said, glancing at his left. "But I'll find other ways."

Allison laughed in spite of herself as he reached for her hand once more. "Alright, I think I might have an idea where you're going with this."

Blake spun her into his arms. "I knew you would."

She smiled as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and let his left stay by his side. "I'm shocked you remember how to do this."

"Hard to forget that my wife and her best friend taught me how to dance," He replied, kissing her cheek as they stepped and spun with the music. "Which happens to go double since the best friend I'm referring to is Cristal."

"She's good at making things especially clear, isn't she?" Allison smirked as he released her for a brief moment only to pull her back in. "She's always been that way, and her refusal to hold back is one of the reasons I love her."

"She's my teammate, and I give her a lot of credit for a lot of things but one of them has to be that without her I wouldn't have you," Blake smiled as he kissed her. "You know, after she introduced us, I kinda had a feeling that I was going to get really attached."

"Really?" Allison raised an eyebrow. "Because, to be honest, I knew I was attracted to you but at the same time I was scared that things would end badly."

"Clearly you had nothing to worry about," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because I married you and I've only wanted to keep you closer."

"You have gotten more and more protective as time has gone on..." Allison mused. "And by the time we'd been dating for about seven months, you were already fairly protective."

"What really sent it through the roof, though, had to be when you told me you were pregnant with Coco," Blake said, and she nodded. "I mean, in case you've forgotten..."

"Oh, believe me," Allison said with a smile. "I haven't."

 _"Blakey?" Allison poked her head into their bedroom where he was slowly getting dressed. "I take it the Council called a sudden meeting?"_

 _"Turns out they need to discuss some more...confidential things regarding the case with me although I'm not quite buying that,," He sighed as he glanced in the mirror. "God, I look a mess."_

 _"You don't," Allison said as she stepped into the room with her hands still behind her back, holding the small object in them tightly. "When do they want you there?"_

 _"About an hour," He said, running his fingers through his spiky dark hair. "The meeting's set to go from about three to four in the afternoon. I have a feeling it will be shorter than that, though."_

 _"Okay," Allison smiled as she sat down on the edge of their bed._

 _"Alright, Allie," Blake said, smiling himself as he looked to his wife. "What is it?"_

 _"Well..." She said as she slowly pulled the object out from behind her back. "Why don't you take a look?"_

 _Blake looked at her in confusion but took the small object from her nonetheless. "Is this a...pregnancy test?"_

 _Allison nodded. "Yes."_

 _Blake's green eyes went wide as he read it. "It's...oh my god, Allie! You're pregnant, we -"_

 _"I know -" She said, gasping in surprise as he all but ran over to her and kissed her. "Blakey, what are you -"_

 _"We're actually going to have a family..." He whispered as he gently pulled himself off of her. "Oh, Allie, this is so exciting..."_

 _"I'm glad you're happy," She said as she stood up and embraced him tightly. "Because I am too."_

 _Blake hesitantly pressed a hand to her still flat abdomen. "Do you think I'll be able to feel it soon?"_

 _Allison giggled. "Sure, if you think five months from now is soon."_

 _"Good enough," He said, softly kissing her. "You're going to probably hate this, but I already know that you're going to have the most adorable little baby bump..."_

 _Allison rolled her eyes. "I don't there's ever been a time in which you haven't found me adorable in every way."_

 _"True," Blake said, taking her hand and brushing her finger tips over his wedding ring. "Because I'm your Blakey forever..."_

 _"I love you," Allison said as he tightened his arms around her. "So, so much."_

 _"I love you too," Blake swore, kissing her cheek and then glancing at his scroll. "You know what? I'm going to tell them that I can't make it today because I have to be with my wife."_

 _Allison raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that'll get you into trouble?"_

 _"General Cyan and I...understand each other," Blake said, trying not to mention the group. "I mean, she officiated our wedding. She'll understand that I want to be with you the rest of the day because I just found out that you're pregnant."_

 _Allison shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, it's your job you're risking here."_

 _Blake smirked. "And we could easily live off of my inheritance for a long, long time. Not to mention the fact that I saw your fashion sketches the other day -"_

 _"You saw my sketches?" Allison stared. "Blake, I -"_

 _"I thought they were really good," He said, finishing his message to Cyan and then setting his scroll aside. "I know you said you love fashion, and I knew that you were an excellent drawer but I never realised just how good you are. You have a gift, Allie, you know that?"_

 _"You're just saying that -" Allison said quickly._

 _"No, I'm not," Blake promised, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. "Allie, you should really pursue this. Really. You're incredibly talented and I know you could go far - damn it."_

 _Allison rolled her eyes as he picked up his buzzing scroll. "You can't say that I didn't warn you."_

 _"Well -" Blake glanced at the ID. "Wonderful timing, as always."_

 _"Who is it?" Allison asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Cristal," He said, answering the video call. "So, how is the craziest twenty one year old that Allie and I know?"_

 _"Don't be an ass," Cristal replied, tapping her nails against her desk. "I just got out of dealing with one of the people I hate most in this world, so forgive me if I'm a bit testy."_

 _"You're bored, aren't you?" Allison said, and Cristal laughed._

 _"I finished my prep for the board meeting in an hour, and that's the last thing I need to do today," She shrugged. "So, yes, if you want to put it that way."_

 _Blake kissed Allison's cheek as the two of them sat back down on the edge of their bed. "Well, since you called, Allie and I have something we want to tell you."_

 _Cristal blinked as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, now I'm curious."_

 _Allison rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Cristal stared at her for a moment but then smiled. "That's great, Al. I'm happy for the two of you, really. Although I have a feeling Blake's only going to be more protective of you."_

 _Allison glanced at her husband. "If you smother me -"_

 _"I promise I won't try to," He said, giving her a gentle squeeze. "But I am going to protect you and our baby."_

 _"Called it," Cristal said almost smugly._

 _"Hey, one thing," Allison said as she curled into her husband. "How would you feel about being the godmother to our child?"_

 _Cristal's grey eyes went wide in surprise. "You...are you serious?"_

 _"Completely," Allison said, and Blake nodded. "Chrissy, I've known you since we were twelve, and you and I are incredibly close."_

 _"And we're teammates," Blake added._

 _"Please?" Allison asked her with wide eyes._

 _Cristal smiled. "You know I can't say no to that."_

"You know, there was a part of me that thought that you might calm down once we'd found out that we were having a girl, and after you'd felt her kick," Allison rolled her eyes as he stopped and held her in his arms. "But it was never that."

"Nope," Blake said, swiftly kissing her. "Although it was never going to be -"

"You were terrified the day Coco was born," Allison rested her head on his right and nuzzled his neck. "I remember how scared you were when you first held her...but then something changed after -"

"After I saw her smile," Blake finished, and she nodded. "That was...I'm never going to forget how beautiful the days our babies were born were. Or the day we married, or any of it. I don't care how stupid it sounds, I need you."

Allison kissed his cheek. "And I need you too."

"Can you believe that our baby girl is getting married so soon?" Blake asked her, and she shook her head.

"No," She admitted. "But I'm still so happy for her."

"Me too," Blake agreed, holding her as close as possible. "Allie? Is it alright if I -"

Allison pressed a gentle kiss to his lips that lingered for a minute. "I'm always going to be right here, in your arms."

Blake smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the two of them headed towards their room upon the music ceasing. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	116. May 12th: Beacon Academy CCTS Tower

_**May 12th  
Beacon Academy CCTS Tower  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
8:45 PM**_

Cristal smiled as she stepped into Beacon's more than fully restored CCTS Tower. "Thought I might find you here."

Ozpin looked up and his face brightened upon seeing his wife. "I didn't -"

"I have a few meetings with the Valerian board that got slated for this week, so I'm taking advantage of that," Cristal said as she stepped towards him. "And I missed you."

Ozpin stood up quickly and tightly embraced her. "I missed you too, Chrissy."

"My mother's keeping an eye on Courtney and Eddie in Atlas," She said as she ruffled his already tousled grey hair. "And Lanie's still on Patch for the next few weeks, so I guess that means you and I get some time to ourselves."

"I'm never going to be able to say no to that," Ozpin said as she pulled herself up onto his desk. "I never have."

"Well, it's hard to do because it's me," She replied, leaning back slightly and pushing up her glasses. "After all, I am your wife."

"Yes, you are," Ozpin smiled as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And I wouldn't want things to be any different between us."

"Good," Cristal smiled as he drew her a bit closer. "You know, we've done a lot of things on this desk..."

"Wasn't the first time we had sex together here?" Ozpin kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oz!" Cristal exclaimed as he brought her closer still. "Oh my god, I know that you and I -"

"Professor Ozpin?" Dr. Oobleck said as he stepped into the room, pausing for a long moment upon noticing them. "Oh, I -"

"Barty!" Cristal gasped as she attempted to straighten herself out. "I swear -"

"Chrissy -" Ozpin said nervously as he took her hand.

"So..." She said awkwardly, brushing off her blazer and dress pants and then adjusting her blouse. "What do you need, Barty? No one's blown anything up, have they?"

He gave her an odd look. "Of course not! We're all more responsible than that!"

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "Says the man who led Team RWBY through one of the most dangerous sites in the Kingdom Of Vale."

"Well, to be fair -" Ozpin started.

Cristal sent him a sharp look. "Says the man who _encouraged_ sending Team RWBY through one of the most dangerous sites in the Kingdom Of Vale."

"They handled it perfectly well," Ozpin said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Yeah," Cristal said, smirking. "Still not your best move."

"Things are different in Vale than in Atlas," Oobleck reminded her, tugging at the sleeves of his dress shirt. "And things are less insane now. The grimm are calming down...sort of...and Beacon's been fully restored for over a year."

They all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ozpin spoke.

"What exactly happened?" He asked him, giving his wife a gentle squeeze.

"Well, it does have a bit to do with Team RWBY..." Oobleck said as he pushed up his glasses. "More specifically with Miss Xiao Long..."

Cristal raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She and her teammates were...well I don't even know what they were trying to do," Oobleck grimaced at the thought as he went on. "But it had something to do with her motorcycle...and matches...and metal fillings..."

"What exactly were they trying to...do?" Cristal slowly adjusted the rather large diamond and sapphire clip that kept her voluminous curls swept to the side and spilling over her shoulder. "Or cause to burst into flames?"

"I'm not quite sure," Oobleck admitted, then sighing. "But they're all sort of just staring in awe at her flaming motorcycle in the centre of the courtyard -"

"What?" Cristal said, glancing at Ozpin for a moment and then running towards the lift with the two of them following her.

"Chrissy -" Ozpin started as he took her hand.

"Honestly," She said, glancing towards Oobleck. "I'm kinda curious. The four of them - staring at a flaming motorcycle in awe?"

"I wasn't joking," Oobleck said, and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Barty, I just..." Cristal forced herself not to laugh. "I've never imagined that any of them -"

"They're fairly surprising," Ozpin reminded her. "Or at least have shown a tendency towards that over the years."

"That's what happens when a group of four young women who are all involved with each other are placed on the same team," Cristal smirked. "Considering that my niece is involved with Raven's niece, and that the daughter of the High Chieftain Of Menagerie is involved with one of my closest friend's daughters -"

"Oh my god," Ozpin said as they stepped out of the lift and, sure enough, saw the four girls staring at the flaming motorcycle.

"Woah..." Ruby said, glancing to Yang. "I...I didn't realise that lighting that match -"

"My motorcycle..." Yang said, then pressing her hands together almost prayerfully and closing her eyes. "Requiescet in pace."

"When'd you learn that form of ancient language?" Blake asked her, none of them having yet noticed Cristal, Ozpin, and Oobleck.

"Doesn't that mean rest in peace?" Weiss gave her teammate an almost amused look. "You know it's just a motorcycle, right?"

"It's not just a motorcycle!" Yang exclaimed. "It's my first motorcycle - the one I bought illegally at fourteen! And now it's in flames because -"

"You know," Weiss said as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Maybe we should stop it from staying in flames..."

"I have a confession to make," Ruby said quickly. "It's my fault that Tai's car got totaled a few months ago because I was desperate to learn how to drive!"

"That's the second time that's happened!" Yang stared at her in shock. "That makes you a worse driver than Caitlin! Or Cristal!"

"How am I worse driver than the four of you if you're just going to let a fucking motorcycle sit in the courtyard on fire?" Cristal stared at them in shock as she crossed her arms. "Seriously, are the four of you?"

"She's right -" Blake started, but paused in surprise as Cristal activated her powers as the Winter Maiden and froze the flames. "Woah. Okay then."

Cristal rolled her eyes as she deactivated her powers. "I just have...one question. Which is... _why_?"

The girls all stared at each other nervously.

"Um..." Ruby said, biting her lip. "Would you believe us if we said it was for science?"

Yang looked around, almost panicked. "Caitlin was the one who taught me requiescet in pace!"

"It was an accident," Blake said, taking Yang's hand. "I promise we weren't trying to commit arson -"

"Shut up," Weiss said, kicking her shin. "You're making us look worse."

"Why does..." Glynda grimaced as she stepped into the courtyard. "Why the hell does it smell like burning metal out here?"

Ozpin gestured towards the frozen motorcycle as he walked over to Cristal and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That should answer your question."

"They didn't believe me when I told them what was going on," Oobleck said, and Cristal groaned. "Although that might have just been because Cristal was annoyed that I interrupted the two of them -"

"I know what that's like," Glynda muttered, then giving all four members of Team RWBY sharp looks. "What were the four of you thinking?"

"Well..." Ruby hesitated. "Professor Goodwitch, would you believe us if we told you we were doing science?"

Glynda crossed her arms, her hand tightening around her crop. "No, I wouldn't."

"Go easy on them, Glynda," Ozpin said, giving Cristal a gentle squeeze. "Besides, it's not as if weirder things haven't happened involving the four of them."

Oobleck laughed. "Like that food fight they had during their first year."

"You can't be serious," Glynda said, staring at Ozpin. "Oz -"

"Let it go," Ozpin told her, and she scowled.

"You just want an excuse to spend time alone with your wife," Glynda snapped. "You don't -"

"This is awkward..." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"I'll let you and Dr. Oobleck handle this," Ozpin said, and Cristal smiled as the two of them started to head back towards the tower.

Cristal leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I wonder how many more odd things can happen in a day..."

He smiled as he paused and softly kissed her. "I love you, Chrissy, you know that?"

She nodded, the clicking of her five inch heels ceasing as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Of course I do. And you know that I love you, right?"

Ozpin only held her closer. "I could never forget."

"You know..." Cristal said as she adjusted her glasses. "I have a feeling that things will be different with the Vytal Festival this time around."

"It's going to be strange," He admitted. "But I agree that it should be much calmer this year."

"And we're all going to be here for it," Cristal smiled. "So, regardless, you're going to be able to have me with you the entire time...and, of course, we'll get to be with our kids."

"I can't believe that Courtney's going to be one on the twenty first," Ozpin said as he squeezed her. "I'm going to come up to Atlas so we can spend time together as a family that week."

Cristal kissed him gently. "I'm glad. You know how much I prefer it when the two of us are together."

"Of course I do," Ozpin said as he cupped her cheek. "You're my wife; I married you because I wanted to be with you forever...and we've ensured that now."

"I'm so glad you're a man again," She whispered.

"Me too," He said, starting to gently rub her back. "And our family is perfectly safe now."

"Thank god..." She murmured. "I love you so much, Oz..."

"I love you too, Chrissy..." Ozpin kissed her cheek. "I will always be here for you."

Cristal smiled. "I know you will, and I'll always be here for you..."


	117. June 8th: Patch

_**June 8th  
**_ _ **Patch  
**_ _ **6:18 PM**_

Caitlin glared at Ruby and Yang. "I am not going to my graduation, and that's final. It's not like they can refuse to give me my -"

"Why?" Ruby asked her, completely confused. "Why'd you even want skip your own graduation?"

"Because, honestly, these have been four of the most unpleasant years of my life," Caitlin said unapologetically. "And a lot of the people in my year either hate me or I hate them. I lose either way."

Yang sighed as her sister plugged her lavender earbuds into her scroll, stuck one of the buds into her ear and began to scroll through her playlist. "Look, all I'm saying is that this would be like me skipping my graduation from Beacon in about a year and half from now."

"And I'm not you," Caitlin replied tersely. "I'm not –"

"You've lost your mind," Heather said, glancing up from what she'd been reading at the kitchen table. "I love you – we all do – but you've lost your mind."

Caitlin scowled. "I'm not crazy."

"There's a difference between crazy and lost your mind," Lana gave her a pointed look. "We're going."

"Yeah, but the two of you kinda have to," Caitlin crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter. "I mean, you two are famous. No one cares who I am."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"No, you," Caitlin snapped, then flinching when she realised how harsh that was. "Sorry, I just…I'm sick of y'all telling me that I'm making a mistake because I…I know that's at least what daddy's going to say when I finally tell him."

"You haven't told dad yet?" Yang shook her head. "He's going to flip out. He was so excited –"

"You're not going to guilt me into doing this," Caitlin warned her. "So don't even try."

"I don't know why you're being so hostile about it," Ruby said, looking at her in concern. "It's not that big of a deal. And it's normal."

"Yeah, and since when have I ever been normal?" Caitlin challenged irritably. "Qrow always made that point and he was nowhere near –"

"Hey!" Yang said, looking at her in shock. "That's not fair at all, and you know that –"

"Caitlin," Ruby said gently, biting back the urge to cry as the wounds of her father's death were still fresh in her mind. "Is there something else bothering you?"

She looked away, stared silently out the window, and adjusted her glasses while also blowing heavily on her bangs.

"Caitlin?" Ruby asked again. "Really, are you sure you're okay?"

She hesitated, but then turned towards her. "I'm fine, just…a bit conflicted, that's all."

"About what?" Lana stared at her in confusion. "Don't you always know what to do? Don't you always know what to say? Don't you always know what to fight for or against?"

"Yeah," Caitlin said almost tonelessly. "But this is…different."

"What is it?" Heather asked her, her interest piqued.

"I…" Caitlin bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I want to keep pushing with my music or if I just want to…just want to focus on getting my Master of Business. Exclusively focus on that, I mean. Because I…I love my music, but I know that I'd be much more stable if I focused exclusively on getting my MBA and then got a job either for the Valerian or Atlesian Councils as a corporate investigator."

"Do both," Yang told her. "You have a shot at your music, and you'd be a great investigator. You'll be happier if you do both…and at least you won't wonder what might have happened if you did one or the other."

"Just…" Ruby hesitated. "Don't make yourself miserable because you're trying to be quote un quote perfectly practical."

"She's right," Heather said, looking at her sympathetically. "You're sometimes too much of a perfectionist for your own good."

Caitlin sighed heavily but then nodded. "Okay, thanks. That…that helps a lot."

"So…" Lana said, setting aside her scroll. "Now that that's settled –"

"By no means does this talk mean I'm going to my graduation," She said stubbornly, her green eyes flaring behind her glasses, "Alright? I ain't going, and nothing that anyone says is going to persuade me otherwise."

"What'd you say, and why is Caitlin being stubborn?" Blake asked, grinning as he stepped into the room with Allison and Cristal. "And why are _you_ giving me that look? Honestly, Caitlin, you and Cristal must have a connected soul or something like that considering that you both have the same pissed off look."

Cristal smacked his arm. "Don't be an ass."

"Caitlin –" Heather started, almost smirking as she glanced to her.

"No!" Caitlin shrieked, lunging towards her to cover her mouth.

"Caitlin's not going to her own graduation!" Heather declared, and they all stared between her and Caitlin. "She claims that the last four years, while having some good bits, have also been some of the worst of her life."

"Well, to be fair –" Allison said, sharing a meaningful look with Caitlin that showed she was on her side.

"Mommy, how can you –" Heather started.

"I just want to point out," Blake glanced to Caitlin who sighed. "Don't you think that, knowing you, you're going to wonder what it might have been like?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Oh for god's sake, it's not like I'm skipping my own wedding!"

"Honestly," Cristal said, biting her lip as she adjusted her glasses and then looking to Blake and Allison. "If the two of you hadn't worn Cyan down to the point where the two of you literally got married right after our graduation…I might not have even been there."

"Really?" Blake looked at her in slight confusion. "Why?"

"You want the truth?" Cristal brushed away tears as she crossed her arms and looked away. "I never really felt like I was on the same level as the rest of you. I felt distanced because of who I am, and I didn't really feel like I was honestly a huntress. I kind of…I kind of felt like I was pretending."

Allison embraced her tightly. "Chrissy, that's not at all what any of us think of you. I've known you since we were twelve, and I've never thought of you as separated from me."

"And you and no one knew about my inheritance until Allie's mom found out," Blake smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek. "So you had no idea that I was pretty close to you in that sense."

Cristal scoffed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but when we were in our twenties…no, it wasn't until we were around twenty eight that we were close."

Blake rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

"No, she's right," Allison said, resting her head on Blake's right shoulder while he gently stroked her hair. "Blake, have you or have you not ever been in the Schnee manor before?"

"That's –" Blake started, but he was cut off by footsteps slamming down the stairs.

"What the _hell_ are you all doing here?" Raven stared at all of them but then rolled her eyes and slid down the bannister. "I thought none of you were going to show up until tomorrow."

"Happy surprise!" Cristal declared, smiling nervously as Raven gave her a sharp look. "Look, I sent you a message –"

"When did –" Raven started, then swearing as she glanced at her scroll. "You of all people should know I never check my scroll."

"You okay, Rae?" Tai asked as he came down the stairs as well.

Raven glanced at Cristal, Allison, and Blake for a moment before focusing on Cristal. "Is Oz hiding from me because I'm so terrifying?"

Cristal laughed. "Glad to know that you're still with it. No, he's not going to be here for a few more hours. And, for the record, Courtney's asleep –"

"So are Lily and Emmett –" Blake added.

"So can we all please try to not wake them?" Cristal sent Ruby and Yang a sharp look. "And don't do anything stupid."

Yang stared at her. "What do you mean? Since when do we do stupid things?"

"Didn't you say something about them lighting her motorcycle on fire?" Allison asked her, and Blake started laughing as he drew her closer. "No, Blakey, that's serious."

Blake grinned as he gently kissed her. "Which makes it all the more hilarious."

"Since when do they light motorcycles on fire?" Raven shared a confused look with Tai. "Or Yang's quote un quote baby that she bought at fourteen."

"Illegally too," Tai looked sharply at his daughter. "How did you manage that, by the way?"

"Easy," Yang said with a smirk. "Uncle Qrow forged an ID, took me to the dealer, and got me a fake license and signed the papers as if he was my guardian."

Raven considered that for a moment. "You know what? That actually makes sense, I'd believe that. But you really –"

"It's Ruby's fault!" Yang said, shoving her cousin in front of her. "She was the one who took the metal fillings –"

"The way I heard it," Lana said as she stood up. "Was that _you_ were trying to do some enhancements to make it faster and that it went up in flames."

"Literally," Heather smiled falsely cluelessly at the cousins.

"Honestly," Caitlin said, shrugging. "I'm not surprised."

Yang groaned. "It was an accident!"

Blake shook his head as he gave Allison a gentle squeeze. "How exactly is that an accident?"

"It…" Ruby looked at all of them with wide, almost pleading eyes. "It was for science!"

"No one believes that," Tai pointed out as he wrapped an arm tightly around Raven. "Sorry, Ruby, but you kinda totaled two of my cars. I'm not inclined to believe you can effectively handle motor vehicles."

"Thank you!" Cristal exclaimed, gesturing towards the two of them. "And Yang and Ruby seem to think that they're still better drivers than me and Caitlin!"

Allison grimaced. "I don't trust you to drive, not if I can."

"Same," Blake said, giving her a pointed look. "Your mother buying off the tester is the only reason you have a license."

"I've gotten much better in the last twenty some odd years!" She snapped, setting her hands to her hips. "Okay?"

"Gotten much better at what?" Ozpin asked her, smiling as he stepped into the house.

"Driving," She replied, and he hesitated as he came over to her and embraced her tightly. "Oh god, Oz, please don't tell me that you –"

"You're better than Lana," He said, kissing her cheek. "But that's not saying much."

Lana scowled. "Hey!"

"It's true," Ozpin told her. "One of the times I've actually felt afraid for my life was when you were driving in the City Of Atlas."

Lana groaned. "No…"

"Alright!" Raven said, glaring at all of them. "Caitlin and Cristal are indisputably better at driving than Ruby and Yang."

Cristal smiled. "I love you."

Raven smirked. "Wanna make out?"

Cristal started laughing. "Sure, Raven. I a _lways_ wanted to do that with you."

Caitlin and Lana looked at each other and then collectively shuddered.

"Please no," Lana said, looking at her mother.

"Same thing," Caitlin said, sharing a long look with Raven. "Please no."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Lighten up."

"Exactly," Allison said as Cristal burst out in almost hysterical laughter. "Have a sense of humour."

Caitlin shrugged. "I suppose I can try…"


	118. June 17th: Beacon Academy Main Grounds

_**June 17th  
Beacon Academy Main Grounds  
Beacon Academy  
City Of Vale  
Vale  
9:42 PM**_

"You know," Weiss said as she and her teammates continued to wander around Beacon's grounds during their free period. "It's still kind of strange to me that the grimm haven't just disappeared with Salem good and dead."

"I mean, technically, she's just sealed," Blake pointed out as she took Yang's hand and her cat ears perked up slightly. "So maybe they're still under her control?"

"Unlikely," Ruby said with a heavy sigh. "Even Ozpin says that the grimm have probably just evolved to be vicious – Salem's control only served to emphasize that."

Weiss glanced at her partner nervously. "Ruby, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just thinking. Don't worry about me."

Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I have an idea of something we could do that might be fun."

Ruby eyed her curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, easy," Weiss grinned as she led her teammates towards a gleaming white car. "This is Jacques's car."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What's it doing here?"

Weiss sent a cursory glance towards Beacon Tower. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's here to yell at Ozpin and Cristal and demand that she redact some of the charges of defamation and slander that she's pressed against him. She'll never do that since all of her charges are valid but that doesn't mean he's not trying to force her to. He's been threatening her for over a week."

"How do you know that?" Blake asked her. "Didn't he cut you off as soon as he found out that you're General Ironwood's child and not his?"

"Yes," Weiss said, looking a bit tense. "But that doesn't mean I haven't kept in good contact with my mother. She told me all about this and gave me a bit of a warning for him coming down to Vale to…to _bitch_ about Cristal and Ozpin."

"So why exactly are you showing us his car?" Yang ran her finger tips lightly over the hood. "I mean, this is really, _really_ nice car. I'm pretty sure that it's a rare model."

"It is," Weiss said with a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "And it's an antique. It's worth a few million lien."

Yang took a step back. "How come nothing I own is that nice?"

"Because," Caitlin said, pulling her silver sedan into a spot nearby and then stepping out sassily. "You and I would have probably totaled it by accident. And also because daddy's never really trusted us with things like cars."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me."

Caitlin smirked as she adjusted her red leather jacket and then brushed off her dark leather pants. "I'm just excited about this. Actually, I gave Weiss the idea…so…"

Yang looked at her sister oddly for a moment. "Oh god, what are you thinking?"

Caitlin tossed Ruby her keys. "Pop the trunk, Rubes."

Ruby hesitated, but nodded. "Okay."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what are you doing?"

"Easy," The green eyed blackbird said as she pushed up her glasses. "Remember how during my ninth year I ripped two linebackers off each other, called them idiots, and then walked away? And a few of the other fights I've been in? Well, think of this is as Weiss's way for getting back at Jacques…and I my way for getting to do something I've always wanted to do."

Blake took a step back as she pulled out a speaker and, once it was sync to her scroll, began to blast nearly obnoxious country music. "Um, I'm not sure I like where this is going…"

Weiss and Caitlin shared a long look.

"Eh," Weiss said, shrugging. "I do."

Ruby looked at her cousin almost fearfully as she pulled open the trunk. "Why are there five baseball bats in here?"

Caitlin grinned. "They're safer than golf clubs."

Blake's eyes went wide in understanding as she turned to her teammate. "Weiss," She began slowly. "Are we really going to beat the shit out of your quote un quote father's multi million lien car?"

Weiss scowled. "I've spent my entire life refusing to stand up to myself…and the few times I have I've done so in normal, civilized ways. Just this once…I want to be a bad girl."

"If you just wanted to be a bad girl, you could have just had sex with Ruby out of wedlock," Caitlin quipped, laughing as she did so. "I mean, I don't think Jacques would like you having sex not only out wedlock but with another woman."

"Shut up," Weiss snapped. "No one wants to hear your asinine comments."

"I'm the one who's letting you do this," Caitlin reminded her with a smirk. "Put up with it."

Yang smiled as she pulled a bat of her sister's trunk. "I'm excited! You know, after we kinda caused that nightclub slash bar to burst into flames –"

"Yang!" Ruby hissed anxiously. "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

"I'm not surprised," Caitlin said with a shrug as she pulled out a bat herself and then another which she tossed to Weiss. "Alright, heiress, you get the first swing."

"I lost that title and you know it!" Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Stop being a bitch!"

"I dug my key into the side," Caitlin started, singing with the full power of her high voice. "Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights –"

"Ha!" Weiss shrieked as she swung the bat with full force and smashed off one of the sideview mirrors. "Take that you stupid car! Take that _Jacques_!"

"You've ruined her," Ruby whispered, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Nah," She said with a grin. "I think she's just got a lot of righteous, albeit pent up, anger towards that asshole."

"Come on!" Weiss yelled, turning to Caitlin. "This was your idea! Put a little of your own skin into this!"

Caitlin flipped the bat in her hand but then nodded. "With pleasure," She said, climbing up onto the hood of the car and beginning to smack the windshield relentlessly.

"Alright!" Yang declared, activating her semblance. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of this car!"

Blake looked to Ruby. "Am I the only one who thinks this is insane?"

Ruby considered that for a moment but then shrugged and walked towards the car herself. Letting out a mighty cry, she smacked the side doors with the bat she was holding. Looking at the significant dent she caused in just that one swing, Ruby smacked it again – adrenaline pumping through her. Nearby, Blake let out a heavy sigh but then rolled her eyes and smacked one of the back headlights – completely shattering it. She stared at it for a moment but then gave up. As she began to attack the car as if it was her worst enemy, Yang continued to shatter the windows, Weiss kept taking off the front headlights and the mirrors, Ruby almost giddily assaulted the doors, and Caitlin smashed the rest of the hood, the roof, and the windshield. The music slowly shifted from country to hard rock; ironically, this matched the voraciousness of the young women's attacks on the vehicle. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Caitlin adjusted the bat in her hand and looked to Weiss.

"Havin' fun?" She asked her with a small smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she nonchalantly knocked off what remained of the right sideview mirror. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Caitlin replied, and she smiled upon looking at the decimated car. "Hey, who wants to head out into the city and get some coffee?"

Yang grinned as she knocked her fists together. "Sure. And I guess it's only fair to let you drive."

Caitlin stuck out her tongue childishly at her sister as they all dropped their bats back into the trunk of her car. "Shut up. I didn't light my motorcycle on fire."

"Yeah," Blake said, laughing as she slammed the trunk shut and climbed into the back of the car with Weiss and Ruby. "But this whole thing was your idea."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she punched the ignition. "Well, it was for Weiss's benefit."

"Didn't it kinda benefit all of us?" Yang asked her as the drove off a bit too quickly. "Well?"

"I suppose," Weiss said, smiling as she fixed up her mirror as best she could in her small makeup mirror. "But that was a lot of fun. Glad you convinced me to do this."

"I'm good at convincing people to do things," Caitlin said as she tossed back her hair and glanced at her bangs in the mirror. "I always get my way. And I could probably defenestrate you if I wanted to."

And, by the time they were long out of sight and into the City Of Vale, Jacques had angrily followed Cristal as she and Ozpin stepped out of Beacon Tower. With the talk that he had inspired already set to be contentious just by the subject of the discussion, it made perfect sense that it had not gone well – at least on Jacques's end. Storming into Beacon Tower and immediately demanding that she redact her charges against him had probably not been the best strategy. Cristal had simply stared at him, adjusted her glasses, and evenly informed him that she had finally pressed charges against him as she had finally gotten around to doing so after months of increased meetings with the board of directors, meetings with the Atlesian Council, etc – not to mention the amount of interviews she had needed to do on top of her regular work. Jacques's irritation had only grown when she nonchalantly had begun to sip her glass of wine, and by the time he'd finished yelling she simply rolled her eyes, leaned into Ozpin as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, and reminded him that he had been attempting to defame and slander her for years. Hence why, as they stepped out of Beacon Tower and noticed his car, neither of them showed any sympathy for him.

"What the hell is this?" Jacques demanded, his voice low and a deadly hiss as he turned to Cristal. "This –"

"I have no fucking clue what happened to that…" Cristal said, struggling to restrain herself from laughing. "Oh my god, though, it looks horrible! Like absolute shit!"

"Chrissy?" Ozpin asked, a bit surprised as she started laughing almost hysterically and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed through laughter. "I'm pretty sure that this is one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

Jacques glowered at her. "Shut up, you little tramp –"

"Don't you dare –" Ozpin started, defensively pulling his wife closer.

"Fuck you," Cristal snapped, activating her semblance and summoning a small nevermore that began to peck at him. "You know what? You deserve what happened to your car! Whatever that was!"

Jacques looked angrily to Ozpin. "I never liked you."

"Funnily enough," Ozpin replied. "I've never liked you either – one of those reasons being the things you say about my wife."

Cristal smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Aww…Oz…"

"I'll always defend you, Chrissy," He vowed.

She nodded and softly kissed him. "I know…" She murmured. "I know…"


	119. June 23rd: 9276 West End Drive

_**June 23rd  
9276 West End Drive  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
7:37 PM**_

"You're still a mess sometimes, you know that?" Raven rolled her eyes as Cristal laughed. "What? I'm completely serious."

"I know," Cristal replied as she elbowed Allison. "That's what makes it funny."

Allison shrugged. "There are a lot of things about you that are amusing."

"Oh, really?" Cristal said in mock surprise. "Like what?"

"Your height," Raven commented with a smirk. "You're shortest woman any of us know. You're 4'9'', and your husband is 6'6''. No one can say that that isn't funny."

Cristal scowled. "I wear five inch heels. So we can say that I'm 5'2''. I'm only an inch shorter than Allison, and if you want to criticize height then talk about how Blake is only 5'9'' –"

"Blake's not short –" Allison protested.

"When you wear heels greater than three inches, you two are basically the same height," Cristal reminded her. "And I believe he has said things before about how that turns him on."

Allison turned slightly pink. "Cristal!"

"Oh, that's cute," Raven said as she tossed back her feathery black hair.

Allison buried her face in her hands. "Stop it, I don't want to talk about my –"

"Oh lord, what did you two say to her?" Blake shook his head as he came into the room. "Allie, are you okay?"

She mumbled incoherently and then groaned.

"Hey," He said, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can make it better."

"You making things better was part of what we were talking about," Raven remarked sassily. "Specifically how you like it when she wears heels higher than three inches because it turns you on."

Blake blushed. "Oh…well…um…that…that –"

"It's true…" Allison mumbled. "There's no point in denying it, they know it's true."

Blake sighed and kissed her cheek. "Well, what's wrong with finding my strong, beautiful Allie sexy?"

"That sentence," Cristal said as she adjusted her glasses. "Sorry, Blake, but you know fully well that you're ruining girls night."

"No, I'm not," He said, sitting down next to Allison and wrapping his right arm tightly around her waist. "Just think of me as basically a girl and it'll be okay."

"Blake," Raven said, giving him a pointed look. "Having a baby face and green eyes like you do doesn't make you a girl."

Blake rolled his eyes. "That's not what I was saying."

"Blakey," Allison said, resting her head on his good shoulder as he drew her closer. "You might be proving their point."

He sighed again. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Allison said, swiftly kissing him. "I like having you with me."

"And since the two of you were teasing Allie about our sex life," Blake said, smirking as he looked to Raven and Cristal. "I know that Cristal has a thing for her husband's appearance without glasses because that turns _her_ on, especially if he then lifts her up and kisses her slowly –"

"Blake Matthew Adel, I am going to kill you!" Cristal shrieked. "And I never told you –"

" _You_ didn't tell me that," Blake grinned. "But Allie did."

Cristal looked at Allison in horror. "How could you tell him that?"

"Because Blake and I were talking and it…things like that just came up!" Allison bit her lip nervously as she went on. "And Blakey and I don't have secrets from each other!"

"I always kind of assumed that you'd have a thing for Ozpin showing you gentle affection," Blake admitted. "I mean, it's not like your relationships before the two of you got involved were particularly affectionate or loving. Ozpin's showed you nothing but unconditional love, and you like the expression of that in every way but, in particular, physical."

Cristal looked down at her hands awkwardly. "Well…yes…"

"And I have a feeling Tai likes to all but smother Raven," Blake added, and Raven glared at him. "Oh, so I'm right?"

"Blake –" She started dangerously.

"I'm right," He said, smiling as he kissed Allison and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Feel better, Allie?"

Allison nodded. "Much better."

"I don't," Cristal said irritably. "And now I'm almost wishing I'd lost my virginity to Blake so that I could embarrass him with a story like that."

"Sorry," Blake said, laughing a little as he looked to Allison lovingly. "I lost that in my early twenties and to my wife. You were fifteen and it was in the bathroom during your classes."

Cristal crossed her arms. "Raven, tell them about –"

"I'm, surprisingly, in the same position as them," She admitted, and Cristal groaned. "Although, if it helps, I never imagined at the time that I would marry Tai – let alone have two kids with him."

Cristal sighed. "I didn't know at the time I found out I was pregnant with Lanie if my then partner felt the same way about me as I did about him."

"But I did," Ozpin said as he stepped into the room, and Blake smirked at her.

"Ha," He said triumphantly, although he flinched when his left shoulder brushed against the side of the chaise lounge where he and Allison were. "I guess no one's ruining girls night anymore."

Ozpin hesitated but nonetheless came over to his wife and let her curl into him. "Chrissy, you know that I had intended to propose to you that night."

"There's a part of me that kinda wishes you had," She admitted. "But I…"

"You wouldn't have liked that at the time," Raven reminded her, and she sighed. "Oh, come on. I _know_ you would have thought that the only reason he was proposing was because you were pregnant. And I know that because you and I had a long discussion at the time that ended in you sobbing about your status as the Winter Maiden because of how awful you felt about it and how, while you were happy that you were pregnant, you were scared that Oz wasn't as happy about it and was unsure whether or not he wanted to have a family with you –"

"I know," Cristal snapped, then softening her tone as she shook her head. "But you were right that I was worried about nothing. My anxiety is a fucking bitch sometimes."

"I'm sure the hormones didn't help," Allison said gently. "But it all worked out."

"I love you so much, Chrissy," Ozpin swore as he kissed her. "And you know that I adore you. You're –"

"Yeah, yeah," Raven said, considering asking Blake if she could snag some of his wine. "I don't want to hear the rest of this. I _really_ don't want to hear the rest of this."

Cristal and Ozpin shared a look for a moment but then she nodded.

"You and I have always been an odd couple, though," She said, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Cristal," She said slowly. "I love you, but I've told you for years that calling us an odd couple gives off the wrong idea."

"But it's amusing," Tai said, coming up from behind her and squeezing her shoulder. "Blake said there was a party. Thought I'd come."

Raven stared at him but then shook her head. "You're such a sucker sometimes, you know that?"

"In what way?" Tai replied, and she blushed ever so slightly against her will even as her eyes flared. "Aww, Rae, you know that I'm only teasing."

"Shut up," She said, playfully punching his arm. "Just shut up."

"Anything you say," Tai pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "You know I'll do anything for you."

"You're such a sap," Raven muttered. "But you're my sap, aren't you?"

"Yep," Tai said, taking her hand tightly in his. "Always."

"You two act like you don't show open affection, but you do," Cristal started, smirking at Raven. "God, how the tables have turned!"

Raven scowled. "Shove it."

"I'd love to," Cristal replied teasingly.

"Save me," Allison whispered to Blake. "This is going places I'm not comfortable with."

"Eh," He said, as she nuzzled his neck. "It's kind of amusing."

She rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek. "I suppose."

"Hey," He said, carefully shifting his left so he could cup her cheek. "I love you so much, Allie."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Come on, Rae," Tai said, his voice almost pleading. "Come on! What's so bad about showing open affection?"

"I -" She started.

"The answer is nothing," Cristal informed her. "If you don't believe me, then I think you should glance at the longest standing relationship that any of us -"

"Chrissy!" Allison exclaimed in slight embarrassment.

"It's a compliment!" She protested. "And I set the two of you up!"

Allison and Blake considered that for a moment.

"Well…" Allison said awkwardly. "Yes, I know -"

"Thank you for that, by the way," Blake said quickly. "You know how much I love my sweet Allie."

"Don't play with me," Raven said, giving Cristal a warning look. "Because you're playing with fire."

"Well, Yang did that when she lit her motorcycle on fire with her teammates," Cristal shrugged. "I told you about what happened to Jacques's car, right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Did you do it? You never said."

Cristal scoffed. "I wish. Honestly, I don't know who did."

"I have a few guesses," Allison said, giggling as Blake began to play with her hair. "You know, as always."

 _Always..._


	120. Time Passes (By Three Years)

_**Three Years Later  
January 19th  
7213 Iris Lane  
Schnee Dust Company Charity Ball  
City Of Atlas  
Atlas  
9:16 PM**_

Cristal looked down in concern as her nearly five year old daughter tugged at her sleeves. "You okay, Courtney?"

The little girl nodded. "I just want a mommy hug."

Cristal picked up the small girl and brought her into her arms. "You know, I just hope that my little Courtney Blair will be taller than me..."

"There's nothing wrong with your height," Ozpin said as he kissed her cheek. "Absolutely nothing."

Cristal sighed. "I'm still only 4'9'', Oz."

"And I think that you're gorgeous," He replied. "I love you, Chrissy."

"I love you too, Oz," She smiled as she softly kissed him.

"What about me?" Courtney asked, giving her mother a pitiful look.

"Oh, Courtney…" Cristal booped the little girl's nose. "You know that I love you, Eddie, and Lanie just as much as I love your father."

Courtney grinned. "Aww, mommy…"

"And she's adorable," Allison said with a smile as she came over with six year old Lily clinging to her. "Lily, it's alright. It's just Chrissy, Oz, and Courtney."

Lily looked at her mother with wide eyes but then nodded though she didn't let go of her. "Okay…"

"I know, Lils," Allison said, ruffling her daughter's wavy dark hair. "I know you don't like large crowds but it's okay. I'm here."

"Lil!" Courtney smiled at the older girl as her mother set her down. "Hi!"

Lily let go of one arm from around Allison and waved. "Hi Courtney…"

"You okay?" Blake asked as he came up from behind his wife and wrapped his right arm tightly around her waist. "Allie?"

"I'm fine," She said as Lily wrapped her arms as best she could around her leg once more. "Oh, Lily, baby, it's alright."

"I just want to stay with you and daddy," She said, biting her lip. "Too many people."

"Hey," Cristal said, bending down the little she needed to so she was at the girl's level. "Lils, want to know a secret? I've never liked large crowds or a lot of public attention either."

Lily looked at her, green eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes," Ozpin, Allison, and Blake said at the same time, pausing as they all awkwardly looked at each other.

"I've known Chrissy since we were twelve," Allison told her, glancing at where Emmett was with Coco and Flynt. "And she's never enjoyed the amount of attention she's always gotten."

"That's true," Blake added as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Except that I've only known Cristal since she and I were seventeen."

"You handle things well, though," Ozpin said as he took her hand tightly in his. "And even if you didn't, I'd still love you."

"I know," Cristal said as she stood up and he gently pushed up her glasses. "I love you so much…"

"And I you," Ozpin replied, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Courtney!" Lana exclaimed as she saw her little sister and the small girl ran over to her to embrace her. "How are you doing? I missed you while was in Vale last week."

"I missed you too," Courtney told her. "You look pretty, Lanie."

"Aww, thanks," Lana said, smoothing out her cold shoulder, knee length red dress. "You too."

"Mommy looks perfect!" Courtney said as she dragged her sister towards their parents. "Allie designed her dress!"

"I have for years," Allison said, laughing a little. "She's insisted on it."

"I started insisting on it because you didn't believe me and Blake when we kept telling you how you have a gift for design," Cristal reminded her. "Because a few days after you and Blake told me you were pregnant with Coco, he showed me your designs. And I took his side without him even asking me to."

Allison sighed. "Well, I can't get angry with you two for convincing me to get my career off the ground. And I do like the way the tight dark green silk looks on you."

"You've got an eye for this kind of thing," Cristal said, and Blake nodded as he gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "Always have, honestly."

"Are you referring to her fashion sense?" Glynda asked her, playing with the ends of her deep purple scarf. "Because that should be obvious."

"It is," Blake said, caressing his wife's cheek lovingly but then dropping his hand as a sharp jolt of pain went through his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Blakey," Allison said as she lifted up their youngest daughter into her arms. "Don't hurt yourself trying to be affectionate."

Blake sighed heavily but then nodded and softly kissed her. "Sorry, Allie."

"I'll be back," Lana declared, and her sister pouted as she headed over to where Caitlin, Heather, Edward, Ash, Katharine, and Team RWBY were.

"Did your investigation finish?" Glynda looked to Blake and he nodded. "I take it they're going to let you have a bit of a break."

Blake laughed. "I wish."

"They promoted you to head of the Department Of Justice," Allison affectionately reminded him. "So once things calm down a bit, you'll be far less stressed."

"I know," He said with a sigh. "Things are just kind of crazy right now."

"Yes, but when are things not crazy in Atlas?" Raven smirked as she playfully smacked the back of his head. "Sorry, but you're the one who _chose_ all of this."

"I don't regret it," Blake informed her, rolling his eyes when he saw the look Tai was giving him. "Yes, I know I don't have to work because no matter what Allie makes far more money than I do but I –"

"Just saying…" Raven said silkily. "Don't bitch about it…"

"God, I love you," Tai said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Don't be a –" Raven started.

"I'm never going to stop being a sap," Tai told her, kissing her for a long moment. "Raven, I –"

"I know," She said, giving in and letting him hold her. "And I swear I love you."

"I've never doubted that," He said with a grin. "Ever."

"Good," He said as Cristal rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I am going to say this through the end of time," Cristal told him with a smirk. "The two of you can deny showing open physical affection all you want, but you do it just as much as Oz and I do. Blake and Allison…well…the two of them are a bit of a different case."

"How so?" Allison asked her. "Is it because we've been together longer than the rest of you by a few years?"

"Yes," Cristal said shamelessly. "It's not a bad thing. You know how happy I was for you when you got engaged."

"After you stopped yelling that you'd kill us if we were having sex," Blake reminded her, and she shrugged. "I mean, who would have –"

"I would have," Cristal admitted. "But at that point in my life, I wasn't exactly happy…so…"

"You were with most aspects of your life," Allison said gently. "Just not one part of it."

Cristal sighed. "Can we please not discuss this?"

"Sorry," He said, smiling when he saw his son tightly embrace Allison.

"You too, huh?" Allison ruffled his hair affectionately. "Both of you are very attached to me and Blake, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Lily squealed, clinging tighter to her.

"They're adorable little sweethearts," Blake murmured to her as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Like you."

Allison blushed. "Oh, Blakey…"

"Daddy, are you embarrassing mommy again?" Coco asked, and he laughed. "What? That was a serious question!"

"I do not embarrass her," Blake said, swiftly kissing his wife's cheek. "Do I?"

"You don't," Allison gently rested her head on his good shoulder. "Never have."

"Heather's embarrassing me," Coco muttered. "She, Caitlin, Yang, Ruby, and Lana are teaching people to square dance over there."

Allison raised an eyebrow but the started giggling as she glanced to where Coco had gestured with her head. "Oh my god."

"Where'd Lana learn to do that?" Cristal asked Ozpin, and he considered that for a moment.

"I'm not actually sure," He admitted. "But –"

"Get down, get low!" Yang declared loudly, starting to do so herself and then being pulled quickly back up by her wife. "Yeah!"

"Yang, if you're trying to start a quote un quote Valerian hoedown…" Blake rolled her eyes. "It's probably not going to go anywhere good."

"I think it's great!" Ruby declared as Weiss spun her. "See, Weiss? I told you that you'd get into it!"

"Depends," She replied with a smile. "I'm still not sure if I'm 'into it'."

"Why do you look surprised?" Glynda stared at Cristal. "You're the one who had her attend classes in Vale for three years."

"I probably should be less surprised," Cristal admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not."

"You're surprised by a lot of things," James pointed out as he joined them and took Glynda's hand. "I've known you for years, Cristal, and a lot can surprise you."

She sighed heavily. "I suppose."

"You can be a bit much sometimes," Raven said, then playfully punching her arm. "But we still love you."

Cristal smiled. "And you tell me to stop referring to us as an odd couple."

"You refer to the two of us as an odd couple too," Allison pointed out, gently setting down her daughter and prying her son's arms off from around her. "And me and Blake as perfect."

"Because it's true –" Cristal protested.

Ozpin cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Chrissy, it's fine."

Tai nodded as he continued to tread his fingers through Raven's feathery hair. "We're all a bit…well, we're not exactly a normal group."

"The sub meaning under that makes it even more accurate," Raven remarked as he kissed her cheek. "In more ways than just one."

"…I –" Caitlin spluttered awkwardly as a small group of people handed her a microphone. "You want me to sing? I'm –"

"Just one song…" Lana pleaded. "Come on."

Caitlin sighed. "Fine. Alright…everyone…"

Cristal bit back laughter as she awkwardly went on. "Poor thing."

"She'll be fine in a few minutes when she's actually singing," Raven told her. "Don't worry."

"So…y'all…" Caitlin said, pushing up her glasses. "I guess I'll sing… _For Dear Life_ by Michelle Branch. Yeah. I'll do that."

Collective cheers were heard.

"Okay…" She steadied herself for a moment, but then started – her high, powerful voice ringing out. "When you reach out, I move in. A little premonition on my skin. Can you feel the storm that's rolling in? Do you hear a new love whispering?"

Coco squeezed Flynt's hand. "I love you."

He squeezed hers back. "I love you too."

"One moment more, and I'm holding onto you…" Caitlin sung on. "For dear life…and now that I'm sure, I am holding onto you…for dear life…"

"I'm always going to love you and protect you," Blake swore as he squeezed his wife. "My beautiful, sweet, smart, talented, brilliant Allie…"

"This is why I need you," Allison murmured. "I love you so damn much."

Blake softly kissed her. "Me too."

"A deep blue night comes creeping in," Caitlin sung as she stepped slowly up onto the small platform. "The candlelight is flickering; so used to feeling all alone. Now here comes something…something I don't know…"

"Oz?" Cristal said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad I have you, that I love you and you…you feel the same way…"

"Chrissy…" Ozpin said, gently cupping her cheek and brushing aside a few rogue tears. "I love you too. That's never been something you've need to worry about. I will always be here for you, and I will always love you."

"Good," Cristal said, smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you."

"You'll never have to find out," He swore. "Everything's alright now, Chrissy, and I promise it will stay that way."

Cristal curled a bit more into him. "I'm glad."

"One moment more and I'm holding onto you…" Caitlin sat down at the edge of the platform as she went on. "For dear life. And now that I'm sure, I am holding onto you…for dear life…"

"Rae?" Tai said softly. "You know that nothing's ever going to change how I feel about you right? It never has, and it never will. I love you too much."

"I don't know if you could love me too much," Raven said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And, yes, I know. You've never let me forget. You might be a sap, but you're my sap."

"You are everything to me," Caitlin sung, hitting the highest note in her high range. "You're everything to me…"

"I know that we can't wish away those dismal days any more than we can bring back what is gone…" Cristal murmured. "But we are moving forward. I guess that's all we can do."

"One moment more and I'm holding onto you…for dear life. And now that I'm sure I am holding onto you…" Caitlin paused and then finished softly. "I'm holding onto you, onto you…for dear life…"

 _And the silver, shattered half moon gleamed in victory..._


End file.
